UN Resolution
by ElfenMagix
Summary: 2 Years After Solution's Resolution leaves off, The Fratello Team of Fernando/Rachel comes at odds with decisions made from the powers that be, and must decide for themselves what is right for all.
1. Chapter 1

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 01: Nostradames' Tale

As if it were written some years before by some mystic story teller, Fernando and Rachel's indoctrination were probably the 2 hardest years that they ever faced together. But now they have a choice to make between a country to adopted them as one of their own for saving their countrymen's lives or to a nation they once called home. It has been over 2 years since Fernando was ordered to take part in an information and services exchange with the SWA's Section 2. 2 long years where his beloved god-daughter would be mortally wounded and transformed into a cyborg, to do another's country's dirty work. A double set of years they had made many friends and countless of enemies; enemies who for the most part are pushing up daisies. And with time, comes change; not in the passage of time, but in Rachel's Maturity from a girl into a woman: from 13 to 15, she is slowly shaping into the beautiful lady she will once be with a few adjustments made to her cybernetic parts. But she, and the rest of the SWA will have to pass through another test that the gods will throw at them: them versus the world.

During the summer saw the end of WW3, a remnant of the former war against terrorism. Many brave people died in that war, many more innocent lives that should not have, did. But that does not mean that the terrorists have been totally eliminated, just only switched their tactics to a political way of doing things. There are still a few small factions that continue to do things the old fashion way; as crime and social discontent still plague humanity.

Every so often Fernando takes Rachel through her routine: Swimming on Monday, Gymnastics on Wednesday, Martial Arts on Thursday, and Glider/Small Aircraft piloting on the weekends with the others. Just once in a while, when a mission pops up its ugly little head, does that schedule breaks down and they are forced into training for it. The Alessandro/Petrushka team has been doing their job of shaking down low end grunts of organized crime, Hillshire/Triela has been concentrating on investigating leads and bringing certain individuals of ill repute back alive for questioning. The others depending on where their missions take them.

Every once in a while, a newly elected Padania Republican member of the senate starts to ask questions about SWA Section 2 funding. The National Party who are privy to the SWA Section Activities defend the funding and the medical research that they conduct, keeping the cyborg anti-terrorist squadron under tight wraps. But every once in a while, the Padania Republican senators gather together and conduct surprise inspections of the facility of their own.

To the public and the senators of Parliament, the SWA has been a research facility conducting experiments in cybernetic implants of children who have been seriously injured or terminally ill. To the Prime Minister and a select few members of Parliament who is allied with him, they know of its covert activities: hunter/killer child cyborg squadrons selected to go after the Padania and the Five Republics Terrorists. When a video disc of a dying cyborg arrives at a Padania Senator's desk do things start to get out of control. Senator Manichi has been a good and hard working man for his constituents, thus when asked about the video, he promised that he would investigate, and take it to the top levels of government.

On a portable DVD player the scene plays out on a small 20cm screen: a man wearing a suit and glasses, with bandages over several injuries sits by a young girl who seems to be otherwise fine, but connected to life monitoring machines recording very low levels of life. As he sits by her, he seems to be in deep thought and depressed about the girl. She slowly wakes up and sees the man and starts talking with him.

Girl: Mister… What happened? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you injured?

Man: I'm alright… Its no big deal. I'm OK.

Girl: But… you look like you are suffering.

Man: Yes… you are right.

Girl: In that case… I will… Tell you a story. This story… gives your courage even if you are sad. Mister… Do you like pasta?

Man (covering his eyes to shed his tears): Yes… Very much.

The girl started to recite her story to the man. She reaches out to hold his hand while she told her story.

"Once upon a time… there was a country called the Pasta Kingdom. In this country lived… a prince who loved pasta. Everyday he would eat nothing but pasta. But … (she breathes heavily for a moment as the strain was getting to her) But there was only one fork… in the whole kingdom… The Prince who always, always ate with the same fork thought… He would like to change it sometimes. So he began his quest for another fork.

The villagers he interrogated told him… that only the royal family the privilege to eat pasta… and the law forbade them to eat pasta. What a surprise. The prince had found another fork… But no friend to eat pasta together. At this time there lived an evil dragon in Pizza… the neighboring country…"

For the next 1/2 hour, despite pain and weakness, she tells the man of the story of the Kingdom of Pasta and of the adventures of the Pasta Prince. With every breathe she took, every word she said, she got weaker but she continued onward to finish her story.

"…The prince was overjoyed… because now he had many friends with whom he ate pasta. The prince was not lonely any longer."

Her hand slips off his. The last of her strength and will depleted, the story ended. She dies peacefully. He begins to cry. The video end when a finger presses the stop button.

Senator Manichi: Who was that girl, and the man next to her, Prime Minister?

Prime Minister: I would not know, Senator Manichi.

Senator Manichi: I was told that you did know them. I conducted research, and there are no records of a girl of her description dying at any hospital in all of Italy within the time span this video was made.

Prime Minister: What makes you think that this was even an Italian Hospital?

Senator Manichi: With all due respect sir, If you continue seeing the video, a hospital staff arrives much later to remove the girl and the man, and clean up the area. The staff all spoke in fluent natural Italian.

Prime Minister: Seems to me that you have a mystery on your hands. But I know nothing of this girl, the man or what has transpired on the video disc. Maybe you should ask, what's her name? Patricia – something or other.

Senator Manichi: Who's Patricia?

Prime Minister: She is the author of "The Kingdom of Pasta" story, which the girl recited.

Senator Manichi: Is that so? But what would she know?

Prime Minister: Probably nothing. But it would be touching to let her know that some young dying girl recited her story to some old guy.

Senator Manichi (as he picks up the DVD player and puts it away in his bag): Hmmmmm…

Prime Minister: And one more thing, Senator Manichi…

Senator Manichi: What would that be?

Prime Minister: Though I would prefer that you do not bother me with such trivial matters, I must ask you to remember that the vote on the budget for several construction projects to the South are on for tomorrow. I would appreciate any assistance on swaying the North to vote to pass the budget.

Senator Manichi: I see… I will do what I can.

Prime Minister: Just remember, these construction project is to help all of Italy, not just the South where the actual building would occur. Taxes and tolls on these projects will greatly benefit us all.

Senator Manichi: I see your point.

Prime Minister: If it passes, I will immediately sign it, and we can all go out and celebrate. How is that for party unity?

Senator Manichi can only nod. He then silently gets up and leaves the office with a very bitter taste in his mouth. The Prime Minister sits at his desk, pulling out a cheap cellphone from his pocket. After pressing a few buttons on it, he puts the phone to his ear, "Follow him."


	2. Chapter 2

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 02: Decisions, Decisions…

Several limousines bearing the flag of the United States Embassy arrives at the rear gates of the SWA Compound in Rome. Once parked behind the compound walls, several dignitaries step out and walk to the administration building. They are escorted to a conference room where several high level agency staff were waiting for them.

Chief Lorenzo: Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency's Section 2: Medical and Cybernetics Research Facility. I am glad you have came.

Supervisor John G.: Can the fancy lace and frills, Lorenzo. We all know about the agency and what it does. You know why we are here… Where is he?

Ferro (intercepting for Chief Lorenzo): He is supposed to be here. I do not know why he isn't.

Supervisor John G.: Then go find out, and bring him back with you. And while you are doing that, we will continue with Intelligence Operative Agent: Juanita S.

Chief Lorenzo (leaning over to Ferro): Go get him…

Ferro quietly gets up and leave the conference room in search of the missing member: Fernando.

Supervisor John G.: Now Chief, has Agent Juanita's work been satisfactory?

Chief Lorenzo: It has been up to par with our standards, often being helpful with deciphering codes that we are not capable of doing so.

Juanita (interrupting him): But I could not have done that without Fernando's help!

Supervisor John G.: Nobody was talking to you, Juanita. Now know your place and don't speak unless spoken too.

Juanita (bowing her head): Yes sir…

Supervisor John G.: Tell me, Chief… What missions has she done for the agency, and what rewards has she received, if any?

Chief Lorenzo: Outside of her usual paycheck, room and board, she has received 2 Presidential Medals for exceptional work and going above and beyond the call of duty for 2 of her 5 intell gathering and infiltration missions.

Supervisor John G.: That's a high honor to bestow on just an intelligence mission…

Chief Lorenzo: Lets just say that in those missions, she crossed into the line of fire to retrieve some very important intell, and was successful in going so.

Supervisor John G.: I see. You would not do that for us, Ms S., why them?

Juanita: Fernando was not with me on those home-side missions. He was on these, and nearly all missions I have had here.

Supervisor John G.: You trust him that much?

Juanita: My trust for him is not in question here. My trust of the agency sending me on suicide missions without back up is. And you wonder why Fernando does not trust you either?

Supervisor John G.: Cute…

Ferro reaches Fernando's room, finding him in bed with his little girl, both fully dressed except for their shoes being on the floor, having one of those father/daughter moments, in which they had passed out into a light nap. She quietly walks in the room and up to the bed, giving Fernando a slight nudge on the shoulder.

Fernando (in a 1/2 sleepy tone): God damn it, the place better be on fire…

Ferro: Its not but you soon might be…

Fernando (slowly getting up): What do you mean by that?

Ferro: Your Supervisor, John G. is in a conference with the upper staff of Section 2, about you and Juanita- both of you were supposed to be there…

Rachel (1/2 asleep): is the place on fire, daddy?

Fernando: Go back to sleep, baby. I have to go to a meeting of some sort… I'll come back when I'm done.

Rachel (letting her god-father go and grabbing onto a pillow): OK daddy…

Fernando slowly sits up on the side of the bed and puts on his shoes. He then stretches before reaching under his pillow for his gun.

Ferro: The gun wont be necessary.

Fernando: Who's at the meeting?

Ferro: The chief, Jean, your supervisor and his envoy, the US Ambassador and his envoy, Juanita and then you and I are supposed to be there.

Fernando checks the gun and puts it on the rear clip on holster, which he puts to the small of his back, into his belt and waist band of his pants. He reaches into the closet and pulls out black jacket before walking out the door. As they walk down the halls, Ferro tries to strike up a conversation.

Ferro: You know, Rachel's getting a bit grown up for sleeping with her father.

Fernando: My relationship with her is what we make of it. If she wants to continue to sleep with me, then so be it. How many fathers can say that they can have an intimate conversation with their teenage daughters and not feel threatened by it?

Ferro: I know the two of you love each other greatly and all, but it can be unnerving at times.

Fernando: What I do in public with her is no worst than what some handlers do to their girls in private. At least I love my daughter to the extent that we wont be crossing the sexual intercourse line like some of them have.

Ferro: But the two of you have come close to crossing it, in the past.

Fernando: And we may again in the future. Yes, we do have some promises made to each other, but its not the driving force of our relationship. Being true to one another is. Speaking of being true… How are you doing?

Ferro: Never better.

Fernando: Good to hear.

Ferro: How about you?

Fernando: Could use another 2 hours of sleep. Now why are they here?

Ferro: They-*! Oh! Don't you remember?

Fernando: No, what?

Ferro: You're going home.

Fernando: Home?

Ferro: In New York City?

Fernando: Why….. Oh… The two years up, almost forgot about that.

Ferro: There is still an option for a third year as I remember it, and we are still not finished with the American Double Agent mission they dropped on you two years ago.

Fernando: We're not even 1/2 finished on that.

Ferro: Care to stay for other year?

Fernando: And what will I get if I say yes?

Ferro: Pretty much the same as before.

Fernando: Nothing much, eh?

Ferro: Well… I don't see why you don't get your place?

Fernando: Yeah- American single 30-something male with a teen daughter in tow. I'll be the gossip of the neighborhood.

Ferro: We can find a good place for you, where the neighbors wont talk about you.

Fernando: I'll stay right here, thank you.

Ferro: Well, on another touchy subject, no word from Francesca in the past 4 days.

Fernando: She's not expected to return in 3 more days…

Ferro: Aren't you worried?

Fernando: I'll worry 3 days after her expected return and there is no call from her.

Ferro: That is a very cold attitude to take for somebody you are so involved with.

Fernando: You and Jean decided that she should do this covert mission. I was against it at first but she gave me her word that she would complete it and return unscathed. Now if you idiots misjudged on the intell, you are going to have to deal with me creating a search and find mission for her based on all those secrets you two do not want to open.

Ferro: I can imagine how you would react if you two were actually married.

Fernando: She's Government Property, remember? She has no rights here as a person, which irks me to no end. You know how hard I fought for Rachel's rights and win, those rights should apply to Francesca as well.

Ferro: Remember, Rachel was forced to be here by accident. Francesca was a willing subject.

Fernando: I think in all the missions we were all in, she has more than repaid her debt to the agency 12-fold.

Ferro: That's your agency, and I might agree, but rules are rules.

Fernando: And rules are allowed to bend, or they will break from the pressure.

Ferro: That's American philosophy, which does not always apply here.

They walk into the conference room.

Supervisor John G.: And there he is… What's the excuse this time, you forgot?

Fernando: Actually, I did, and was enjoying a lovely nap too until the mistress of steel came knocking at the door.

Fernando grabs the celebratory paper cup from the buffet table that set for the group and fills it with coffee. He sniffs it, then drinks 1/2 of it before getting back to the table to take a seat.

Supervisor John G. (opening up a folder with Fernando's name on it): Now… lets see here… 8 out of 10 missions completed successful, 1 mission prematurely terminated, and 1 still ongoing. Oh… American Mission still ongoing as well… and with 32 arrests and 6 on field terminations. You know, Fernando, we want all of them alive.

Fernando: Its kinda hard to do that when they draw guns and start shooting first.

Supervisor John G.: So maybe the case. Look… Great job done, but this mission is not yet over, and your time is up here.

Fernando: Wasn't there a provisions for possible third year?

Supervisor John G.: There is, but that depends on what we decide, not you.

Fernando: Well, has it my way, I'd like to stay and if Juanita would like too, have her as my partner.

Supervisor John G.: You cant have it your way. (opening up the folder to other pages.) Lets see… Insubordination, destruction of government property, assault on a law enforcement officer, possession of stolen property… And these are the good things listed here!

Fernando: Just doing my job, as per your instructions- sir…

Supervisor John G.: Don't mock me.

Fernando: I would like to see you do what I do in the field. As I remember Leon telling me, he had to bitch slap you on several occasions because you panicked in the field. Two of those occasions were on film when those journalists from CBS were there…

Supervisor John G. (interrupting him): ENOUGH!

Fernando (leaning over the table to him): Face it John, you been behind the desk too long. And you have no one to even dare accept this mission because everyone back at home is too corrupt to send over here. I don't care if you don't like me or how I get things done, but at least I get the job done. When was the last time any of the other agents back home had done that? Shit… you got agents that are still working cases from the 1980's!

Supervisor John G.: You had enough to say, Agent Fernando…

Fernando: No, but for the sake of your blood pressure, I will.

Supervisor John G.: Since you are so eager to stay here- then I grant you your wish… But not for you, but for me and the sanity of the agency.

"*Ahem…!-*", from the person next to Supervisor John G.

Fernando: I was wondering when the puppets were going to put on their show.

"You disrespecting me? I have heard some good things about you, Agent Fernando G. Your interpersonal skills was not one of them.

Fernando (leaning over to the person next to Supervisor John G., stretching out an arm towards him): My apologies then… Fernando G.'s the name. Swashbuckling the game. Damsel Saving- a specialty. Now who can I ask are you?

"Ambassador Moreno.", he says.

Fernando: Ambassador Moreno? What happened to Ambassador Suarez, or Ambassador Edwards?

Ambassador Moreno: I was rotated here 9 months ago. Where were you when all this occurred?

Fernando: 9 months ago… hmmm… in the mountains in the north making a deal with a group of terrorists before sending in the termination squad on their pointy little heads upon my exit.

Ambassador Moreno: I see. Now, to my understanding, you are an independent operative working for the agency. As explained by your supervisor, Supervisor John G., you are required access to the Embassy when needed. But I'm going to tell you this much- it is a house, and in the house, there are rules, and a Master of the house. I be that Master. Do not get on my bad side.

Fernando: You just done it…

Ambassador Moreno: Done what.

Fernando: You just made me lose respect of you as a person and a human being. So at this point, I don't care what labels are on your ass. If I need help from the agency, I will call the agency for that help. I will not be running with my tail between my legs to the house that patsies, queers and fairies had built. Do you understand where I am coming from with this?

Ambassador Moreno gives Fernando a long hard stare. Fernando returns the stare from above the rim of his glasses. After a while, Ambassador Moreno nods.

Ambassador Moreno: They are right about what they say about you… I'm glad to have you on our side.

Fernando: I don't care what people say about it. I really don't.

Ambassador Moreno: Drop by the Embassy later today. You and your partner are going to need your passports updated.

Fernando: The three of us will be there then.

Ambassador Moreno: Three?

Supervisor John G.: Oh, I forgot, his daughter is here with him too.

Ambassador Moreno: Daughter?

Fernando: God-Daughter, but I love her no less. Furthermore, there is a file in the embassy about her. I suggest you read it.

Ambassador Moreno: Alright then, when should I expect you to arrive?

Fernando: Don't know. I got a nasty headache to deal with. Maybe later when I'm better, but not before.

Ambassador Moreno: We'll be expecting you to arrive when ever you do.

Fernando slowly gets up and walks out of the room. No sooner had the lock clicked against the latch of the door, has the conversation continues.

Ambassador Moreno: I see what you mean by being insubordinate.

Supervisor John G.: Its allowed because independent operatives means having to function above and beyond the agency's restraints. Behind all that negativity and hostility is one of the best field agents any agency can ever have, and we have him.

Ambassador Moreno: I see… So I dont have to worry about him dragging shit back into the embassy.

Juanita: I take offense to that.

Ambassador Moreno: Can I ask why?

Juanita: Fernando never has ran back to the agency with unfinished business or demanding for back up for a situation he could not handle. Everything he does, he does to the best of his ability. So s for shit being dragged into your little home away from home, sir… was brought in by others, I can guarantee that he wont.

Ambassador Moreno: Oh really…

Juanita: Yes, really…

Ambassador Moreno: Hmmm…

Juanita: And one more thing…

Ambassador Moreno: What would that be?

Juanita: Don't do Ugly. You're giving Ugly Americans a bad name.

Juanita gets up out of her chair and starts walking to the door. She grabs the door knob, then turns to the group at the table.

Juanita: Thanks for the extension, Supervisor John G.

Before Supervisor John G. could give a reply, Juanita was stepping out the door. She walks up the stairs, and starts heading to Fernando's room.

Within a minute she was knocking on his door, which was already opened but no one can enter without being announced first. Fernando was back on the bed, holding his little girl in his arms as she slept holding him back like a giant teddy bear. He turns to face the door, and nods to Juanita- a sign for her to enter. She walks over to the edge of the bed, after having the door closed for a it of privacy, where she sits next to him.

Juanita: Everything alright?

Fernando: Alright as they should be. Why?

Juanita: Not no secret that you and your daughter here have been sleeping together a lot lately. I know about her nightmares and premission jitters, but those things were waning when I first arrived, were they not?

Fernando: Ever since Angie was killed protecting Marco from that truck bomb, Rachel has been… you know.

Juanita: Scared?

Fernando: Not exactly the most fitting word, but yes.

Juanita: So she's afraid of losing you…

Fernando: She's afraid of either one of us being killed, even in the live of duty and protecting the other. It sort of hit home with her, if you know that I mean.

Juanita: Yes I do… But its been almost a year now.

Fernando: Well, you seem to hit the nail on the head.

Juanita: What do you mean?

Fernando: Soon will be the anniversary of that incident. Memories are coming back. People are talking. Some don't take it as well as others.

Juanita: Yeah. Like you used too.

Fernando: What ever you say…

Juanita: Well, its true. You were unapproachable during Christmas time for many years. It was not until you resolved your inner demons by getting the revenge you do wanted, that you had not improved.

Fernando: Can it Juanita.

Juanita: But…

Fernando (interrupting her): I said 'Can it.'

Juanita remains silent for the moment.

Fernando: I do not go about dredging up anyone's past, I expect the same in return- especially with you and matters of my dead wife who was your best friend, Juanita. What the three of had at the time, no one else can obtain because of the people we were to ourselves and to each other. So if you want to continue on with what little that we have, I would have you consider those things and respect them accordingly.

Juanita: I'm… sorry.

Fernando: I do not want to hear you say "I'm sorry." Far too many people use that as an excuse, instead I want you to work on correcting what you did as wrong to make it right. That is all I want, especially from you, Juanita. Friends as close as we are do not need to apologize for the things we do, rather accept what was done, correct the wrong and continue on with our lives…

Juanita does not answer, even though she knows how to.

Fernando: Now, why are you here?

Juanita: Uhm… I just wanted to let you know that our time on our mission has been extended for another year.

Fernando: You find a problem with that?

Juanita: Other than I miss my children, no.

Fernando: You do not have to stay here, you know.

Juanita: I know.

Fernando: Then why do you?

Juanita: Because of you.

Fernando: Look- you don't owe me anything.

Juanita: You always say that I don't owe you... always.

Fernando: Its because you or anyone else out there don't owe me when all of you do because I can never collect on such debts. Now if I were to collect on those debts, I would be very poor in trying to collect, so why should I even bother.

Juanita: Well, I am trying to be nice.

Fernando: And every time you show that you want to be nice, there was some ulterior motive behind it.

Juanita: I'm always nice to you…

Fernando: And you've always had some ulterior motive all the time.

Juanita: You're being mean.

Fernando: And you are always planning something. But I'll admit it is not always for selfish means.

Juanita: Hmph!

Fernando: Look… girl. Friends or not, you should not be living within the shadow of my life, planning yours on what I do with mine… because I don't have my life planned out as most adults would seem. I will take unnecessary risks just for the hell of it. And I do not want you to get hurt by the things I do for myself. Now if you think we can rebuild something we once have had, then don't think- you lost that opportunity a long time ago, and there is no way we are going to make up lost time and misplaced feelings for one another. I still love you, but we can not have what we once had.

Juanita: What I do with my life is what I want to do, and if I want to spend what time I have with you, then its my prerogative to do so. And I do so because we have something that few have and many desire. So, mister, stop being so hard and so cold before you end up losing something you can never replace.

Fernando: I already lost once…

Juanita: And that is your problem- you do not want to lose again.

Fernando: Is it wrong to want some guarantees?

Juanita: Only a woman thinks in those terms.

Fernando: I have to think in those terms because of this job I keep. I cant keep promises to those I would love while working in this job- not here in Italy, and not at home in America.

Juanita: Don't you think I understand that? Don't you think that I am woman enough to stand beside you and do what I can for you as you would do for me?

Fernando does not answer.

Juanita: I don't care if you are engaged to Francesca. That is not a problem for me. But losing a friend is. And that is what I want to get through your thick head of yours.

Again, Fernando does not answer.

Juanita: Look. I know the mission Francesca is on is a hard one, and this is her first time she is on her own in the truest sense of the word. Furthermore I do not like this radio silence bull crap they had imposed on her until her return, so we do not know what condition she is in…

Fernando (interrupting her): Juanita…

Juanita: Look- I know it bothers you.

Fernando: Juanita… seriously.

Juanita: What?

Fernando (pointing to his desk): Go to the laptop and initiate the 'Little Red Riding Hood' program.

Juanita goes to his desk and looks at his screen. The 'Little Red Riding Hood' was already running, she notices that the a yellow dot on the screen imposed upon a map of a small village North of Milan.

Juanita: How are you keeping track of her?

Fernando: GPS of her cellphone.

Juanita: How?

Fernando: All cellphones have a GPS Transponder in them, but they are not usually not activated. Why do you think I keep my cellphone off unless its really needed?

Juanita: What if somebody stole her cellphone?

Fernando: Then I wont be nice to them then we go find Francesca.

Juanita was about to say something but Fernando interrupts her from starting.

Fernando: Look- she is to be left alone so she can prove everybody wrong in that I gave her shoddy training and shitty equipment. I can trust her in ending this mission on her own as I can trust you in being in the same situation.

Juanita: But, aren't you concerned in the least?

Fernando: I am concerned. But I am not going to let that concern get in the way of dealing with everything else. And right now I got intell to sort out, mission reports due and one jittery little girl to deal with. Now unless you want to help with these things, I would like to be left alone.

Juanita: Alright. What do you need help in


	3. Chapter 3

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 03: Double Dirty Dog Dare.

Senator Manichi has been walking on eggshells since the meeting with the Prime Minister. Much of his legislation he has been pushing has been either pushed back and delayed or altogether rejected. Other senators no longer approach him with deals for his vote, even more have ostracized him. He has began to notice that in the few political events that he is invited too, when he walk into the room, it suddenly becomes quiet. Though bothersome, he allows it to happen. Then one day his limousine blows up in front of his house as his driver prepares it for the daily routine. His driver, an entrusted distantly related family member, does not survive.

Gathering his papers and personal belongings, Senator Manichi sends his family to a trip to New York City. He would join up with them in the following day, having taking a different route, and using falsified documents supplied by his Five Republic Party member friends. But before meeting up with his family, Senator Manichi conducts a meeting of his own with the UN Security Council members.

In a room, within a U-shaped table with 10 seats, and a 3 inch binder filled with the same information in each one, Senator Manichi makes his presentation.

Senator Manichi: Ladies and Gentlemen of the UN Security Council, I come before you to stake a claim of wrong doing by the Italian government. I have imperiled my life in doing so, but in trying to correct these wrongs from within Parliament, I have went no where fast. In meeting with my Prime Minister, I have been ostracized by my fellow senators, and my life threaten. One such assassination attempt on me killed my limo-driver. So I come to you seeking help and sanctuary. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you a project that goes by many names, but one that will catch your eye and grab your attention. One of the names it goes by is Project SWA.

Senator Manichi goes through his Power Point Presentation, naming names, locations and addresses, showing off pictures and documented cases in trying to prove his case. In the following hour and a half, he gives it his all trying to persuade the UN Security Council into a decision, if any, for them to act upon. He ends with, "If nothing… I would like sanctuary for my family, for I fear for my life and theirs for doing this."

The UN Security Chief a gives him a vague answer.

UN Security Chief: Wait outside while we discuss this matter.

Senator Manichi: I would not want to impede on the Security Council's proceedings, but I fear for my life. I request that I remain here, despite what you may decide in your discussion, because waiting for you outside would mean death for me.

UN Security Chief: With all due respect and apologies, Senator Manichi, these proceedings must be conducted behind in private and closed doors. Our guards will see to your safety while you are here.

Senator Manichi remains silent and awed for the moment. He then cooperates when the guards approach him, leaving the room peacefully. He is taken to an adjoining room where he is to wait for a decision, if any about his case.

UN Security Chief: What do you think?

UN Security Executive Director: An interesting case. If true, this would mean that Italy is breaking UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263.

UN Security Chief: And our options on UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263?

UN Security Advisor: We are to investigate any and all possible cases involving the use of child-soldiers by any and all members of the UN Council, Which Italy is a member of.

The meeting continues on for another 45 minutes. Senator Manichi is called back in and told of their decision.

UN Security Chief: Senator Manichi, we have decided to look into these allegations. Meanwhile, you and your family are to stay in New York City, under supervision by our guards.

Senator Manichi: When are you going to take action against this?

UN Security Chief: We have to verify these allegations first. Then we are to decide what actions to take if they are found to be true.

Senator Manichi (bowing his head down): I see.

UN Security Chief (giving him a business card): Go with your family and call this number. Arrangements will be made for you and your family thereafter.

Senator Manichi nods his head, before leaving the room with an armed escort. Though discouraged, he does have some hope in that the UN Security Council will take some action where he could not. He walks to the gated entrance of the UN Plaza where a car was waiting for him. Even with the guards escorting him and wearing a bullet proof vest under his coat, he was not expecting trouble. Not at the UN Plaza where hundreds of people walked about. He did not expect to have a .50 caliber round travel several hundred yards into his cranium.

His assassination only steps up the UN Security Council into action.


	4. Chapter 4

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 04: UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263

'…it is a war crime to use children as armed soldiers for combat resolution, for conflicts internal or external by any nation, agency, group or organization'.

Within 2 hours, news of the assassination hits the news media around the world. Within 24 hours, the UN Security Council readies itself for a meeting with the Italian Prime Minister and its Parliament. Within 36 hours, SWA Section 2 is having a closed door meeting with its staff, minus Juanita, Fernando and Rachel. They were sent into a wild goose chase in search for a Drug Lab in the villages of North West Coastal Region. They go there disguised as American Tourists looking for a more Italian Experience other than what the big cities have to offer. The SWA did not expect them to get anywhere in this mission, just get them out of the way for the time being. Nor did the SWA did not expect them to return suddenly in just 5 days, successful of finding a target like they have.

Fernando, Juanita and Rachel return to the Roman Compound late that evening, finding it dark, silent and empty. The compound parking area gate chained and padlocked, as were the other main and auxiliary entrances. Looking through the bars of the compound fence, they find the buildings dark and lacking of activity. Calls to various office and private cell phone numbers go unanswered.

Juanita: What happened?

Fernando: You asking me? I'm as clueless to this as you are.

Several military vehicles block off the street and spot lights shine on the three of them, a voice speaking with a distinctive San Franciscan accent shouts through the a loud speaker, "Turn Around Slowly With Your Hands Up!"

Juanita: Now what?

Fernando: Cooperate. They are on our side.

They do as they are told, very slow and deliberate. Several soldiers approach them with machine guns pointed at them. They are briskly frisked, guns and wallets taken. The soldiers find their American Agency IDs in their wallets, and after a brief discussion with their supervising officer, are given their wallets back; minus their agency ID cards. The Supervising Officer approaches them.

Supervising Officer: What are you 3 doing here?

Fernando (going through his wallet to make sure everything was there): We were returning from a mission from the North Western Coast. What happened here?

Supervising Officer: A mission? Are you three working here?

Fernando: We are working under the CIA in conjunction with this agency looking for nuclear armed terrorists. You can verify this with CIA Supervisor John G., once you finished looking at our dossiers with your laptops.

Supervising Officer: Hmmph… A wise guy… You know, I don't like your tone.

Fernando: I don't like your tone either. Now what is going on?

Supervising Officer: I wont answer your questions until you have answered mine. Who is this girl and why is she here?

Fernando (reading his name tag): She is my daughter, Lieutenant Morris.

Lieutenant Morris: I'm sure she is. Care to explain why you would have your daughter in an agency mission?

Fernando: I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you.

Lieutenant Morris: Sure… Men, take them to the base and confiscate their vehicle.

Fernando: You have a charge to be arresting us with, or is this some sort of Government Throwback Tactic?

Lieutenant Morris (walking up to Fernando, poking his finger into Fernando's chest): You, sir, and your colleagues here are being charged with espionage against the United States Government… Now any last words before we handcuff you and your friends?

Fernando: I know my rights… Lieutenant Morris, and when all this is said and done, you will be bucked down to private, peeling potatoes, along with all your men here. You are interfering with a secret agency mission here… Give us our belongings and we will be on our way to the Embassy to see what is going on.

Lieutenant Morris: You will be coming with us.

Fernando: We refuse.

Lieutenant Morris: You have no choice. We are the ones with guns and authority. We have orders to shoot and ask questions later.

Another soldier approaches Lieutenant Morris, carrying a laptop and whispers to his ear, pointing to the screen. He then hands Lieutenant Morris the ID cards as Lieutenant Morris stares at the screen, then closes the laptop, ordering the soldier to leave.

Fernando: Do anything to us, and I will guarantee that you will wake up under the San Francisco Bridge along with the other homeless in your city, wondering what your name is and where you are but the one thing you know is certain is that you like it being there.

Lieutenant Morris: Are you threatening me?

Fernando: I don't need to make threats, but just to let you know, that Porsche has been recording the conversation and activities that is going on here and now and some agency officer is alerting his supervisors about what is going on. Now if you do not want to be bucked down to sub-civilian, I would advise you in telling me what is going on so I can report to my Agency supervisor in the American Embassy…

Lieutenant Morris: I don't like your tone, mister.

Fernando: I don't care if you don't like your eggs and ham green.

Juanita: Don't antagonize him, Fernando…

Lieutenant Morris: You should listen to your lady friend here. She has the right idea.

Fernando: I am an American Citizen and one of its many Agency Operatives. I know my rights, and I do not have to go anywhere with the like of you.

Lieutenant Morris: Alright men, I had enough of this idiot. Somebody dart him.

From one of the vehicles, a tranquilizer dart flies into Fernando's shoulder. Fernando looks at the dart and then at Lieutenant Morris. He then signals Rachel to get ready as he steps up to Lieutenant Morris, pulling out the dart. He then puts the dart's label to his face.

Fernando: Thorazine, right? Big mistake. Very big mistake.

Four more darts hit him from the vehicle. Fernando continues to stand in front of the Lieutenant, taking a deep breathe before pulling out darts from his shoulder.

Fernando: I get hit with one more of this crap, I'm taking you down. Period.

Lieutenant Morris does not say a word, as he stands there in awe, wondering when the drug will take affect. It never will, as Fernando states to him, "I'm immune to this crap- and that is your mistake."

Before Lieutenant Morris could finish giving the orders of "Take them down!", he was already laying down on his ass, thrown against the Porsche some 10 feet away. As for the others on the convoy, never had they met up with anything like Fernando and Rachel, as with their lightning speed, knock down the solders near by, taking their arms and spraying the rest of the troops around them at knee level. They all go down, wounded to where they could not stand, where their bullet resistant vests do not protect them. A good kick to their jaws puts them into unconscious submission. Soon they were at the vehicle with the Tranq-dart shooter, pointing M16s at him and his shooter. Fernando and Rachel take them out of the vehicle, tossing them into the center of the area.

Fernando: This is your commander's mistake. Not yours. Be glad that we only wounded your comrades and not killed them. Now tend to their wounds. We're taking your CO to the embassy. You can go there and ask for Supervisor John G. after you two clean up this mess.

Fernando recovers their personal items before going back to Lieutenant Morris. After tying up the Lieutenant, and throwing him into the trunk of the Porsche, the three of them get into the car and drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 05: No Resolution

Fernando manages to drive to the American Embassy in Rome, managing access at this late hours when most of their internal offices were closed. But there was much to argue about once he was inside, as Ambassador Moreno did not like having to be awaken from an early night's rest. In the main foyer of the structure, where the back of the entrance breaks up into 2 large staircases and 5 large door ways with 3 of them in between the stair cases, Fernando, Rachel, Juanita and their captive waited for what Fernando's mind would register as some figurehead of the place. He was not expecting Ambassador Moreno, but that is who he got.

Angered at the disruption of his rest, Ambassador Moreno started going loudly at Fernando.

Ambassador Moreno: What is the meaning of this intrusion!

Fernando: Figures it would be you. Now explain to this lowly ass-grunt of a jar head who we are and what we are doing here in Rome, for he tried to get his men to arrest us on trumped us charges of espionage.

Ambassador Moreno: Where were you?!!

Fernando: What do you mean- where were we? Doing Our Jobs Like We Were Supposed Too!

Ambassador Moreno: You were recalled back to New York 3 days ago!

Fernando: What for?

Ambassador Moreno: The Italian Government has been outlawed by the UN Security Council, and anyone siding with the Italian Government or any of its agencies is also considered as an outlaw.

Fernando just stares at the Ambassador through the tops of his glasses, showing a bit of teeth for a moment before taking hold of his emotions and senses before he ends up needing to bitch slap the Ambassador something fierce. He then releases a very deep seated sigh before continuing.

Fernando (pointing to the doorways behind them): Office- now…

Ambassador Moreno: You giving me an order?

Fernando nods.

Ambassador Moreno: You of no position to give me orders…

Fernando steps right up to the Ambassador, quietly stating to him a few words.

Fernando: I walk out of here, consider this building and everything in it a smoldering crater by sunrise.

Ambassador Moreno: You threatening me and this institution of the United States?

Fernando: Call your guards, and you will be the first to drop dead on the floor. For what I have to say is of a private for Supervisor John G. Only; but for your safety and well being, I am going to share with you such information, only if you concede to my demands… now tell me Ambassador Moreno, is sharing a few words and perhaps some coffee worth the value of your life and the lives of everyone here?

Ambassador Moreno: You're bluffing.

Fernando: Call Supervisor John G. and ask him if I ever do bluff.

Juanita: We just need a few minutes of your time, sir. Then we'll be on our way.

Slowly, the embassy guards surround them, guns already drawn and aimed.

Fernando: I don't trust your men to hit the broad side of a bar. Also I'm wearing my bullet resistant body amour, as is the rest of my crew. You are just wearing a bathrobe on top of your fancy silk sleepwear. If your men were to miss me, they'll hit you, and my, would that be a mess to clean up. Now how about that meeting and coffee?

Being told of what Fernando is capable of by Supervisor John G. days ago, it takes a few drawn out seconds for the ambassador to nod, turn around and walk through the doorway down a long corridor with Fernando, Juanita, Rachel and their captive following. They walk into a small conference room, where Ambassador Moreno orders the Embassy House staff to prepare a light meal with coffee. Soon they were taking their seats.

Ambassador Moreno: Now, what is this that is so important that you have to disturb me from my nightly rest?

Fernando: First off, what is going on, and why is this idiot of a fool dare to try arrest us on espionage charges?

Ambassador Moreno: How about you explaining where you were on these past days?

Fernando: For your information….

Juanita: Fernando- let me deal with this.

Fernando just returns a stern stare at her.

Juanita (ignoring him): Ambassador Moreno… we were following terrorist leads up in the rural valleys of Tuscany.

Ambassador Moreno: On who's orders were you following.

Juanita: Both.

Ambassador Moreno: Both?

Fernando: The woman said 'both.' What part of 'both' do you not understand?

Ambassador Moreno: And you are getting on my last nerve, mister…

Fernando: And I'm still wondering why I haven't put a .45 round into your head…

Juanita (shouting): FERNANDO!

Fernando: I'm serious, Juanita! I'm getting tired of stupid desk jockeys who have not seen the light of day outside their commanding offices ever since the day they earned their college degrees!

Juanita: Then fucking chill!

Ambassador Moreno: Explain to me why you would have you daughter with you on such a mission?

Fernando: Apparently you have not read her file.

Ambassador Moreno: There is no need for me to read anyone's file unless they are suspected and wanted criminals.

Fernando: We are here to deal with those suspected and wanted criminals. She- my daughter is part of my infiltration team

Ambassador Moreno: Infiltration team?

Fernando: Yes, infiltration team.

Ambassador Moreno: You have just said the wrong thing.

Fernando: Care to explain yourself? And while you're at it, explain what is going on?

Ambassador Moreno: Is your daughter armed?

Fernando: She would not be in an agency infiltration team if she wasn't. Now what gives!

Ambassador Moreno: UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263.

Fernando: Is this what is going on?

Ambassador Moreno: You know what UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263 is?

Fernando: The UN Resolution that forbids any of its members from using child soldiers for their enforcement of domestic and foreign conflicts; yes I know it, and even though Italy maybe in violation of it, so is the United States and several other UN members, including the charter ones. Now what happened!

Ambassador Moreno (putting his hand to his face in disbelief): It started with a complaint to the UN by an Italian Parliament Senator. Normally it would have went unnoticed and perhaps swept under the rug, but the senator was assassinated on the UN territory while entering his vehicle, surrounded by several UN Guards. There is not way that some rank amateur could have done this, as the assassination was too precise of a sniper shot that took down the senator.

Fernando: Smell like Jean…

Ambassador Moreno: Huh?

Fernando: Uhm… some terrorist we were chasing months ago. Its his motive of hunting and sniping political and law enforcement officials.

Juanita (to herself): Nice save idiot.

Ambassador Moreno: So you're saying…

Fernando: I'm saying, for what ever reasons the Senator may have been in New York, his assassination is a terrible coincident. I do know this, there was a vote coming up in the senate for various construction projects that the Senator may have voting yes for. Construction projects that some in the north were against, and some would go to extremes from ever passing.

Ambassador Moreno: Including assassinations?

Fernando: Especially Assassinations. Look, sir… things are done differently here than they are back in the states, and Italy seems to be ruled with an iron fist and a bloody knife at times but that is how things are done here.

Ambassador Moreno: And what about the charges of child soldiers?

Fernando: All nations use them. But I'll tell you this much about Italy's Child Soldier Program. It does not exist.

Ambassador Moreno: But you just said…

Fernando (interrupting the ambassador): I know what I said. And I'm telling you that it does not exist.

Ambassador Moreno (interrupting Fernando): You're covering up something.

Fernando: Look, Ambassador… The children who are part of their enforcement agency, are not alive.

Ambassador Moreno: Now how is that possible?

Fernando: The children are dead, and their bodies turned into cybernetic organism, so they are not actually alive.

Ambassador Moreno: . . .

Fernando: The girls, because I know their program too well, were dead or near death when they were brought into the SWA Section 2 division and given new bodies and brains. They are robots, sir. Made to look like girls, but they use the host's body parts as a template for the cybernetic organism to look as naturally real as possible.

Ambassador Moreno: Now why are they using girls?

Fernando: Because many of the underground also use children as informants, assassins, crooks, drug runners and prostitutes. Just like in the rest of the world.

Ambassador Moreno: I see. Now, about your daughter?

Fernando: You can thank the Italian Government for her existence.

Ambassador Moreno: What do you mean?

Fernando: She too is a cybernetic organism.

Ambassador Moreno: No… Fucking… Way…

Fernando: Long story short, she was accidentally killed by them and converted to one of those… things. When I found out, I took her back, and with help of the agency, she is mine. You would have known that if you read her file. Now… if you can wrap your mind around the first part, then you can understand that in using cyborgs, as they are called, they are not in violation of UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263. They cant be, if the child in question is no longer alive but a mere construct created in a lab.

Ambassador Moreno: And your daughter being one of these constructs…

Fernando (interrupting him): Disqualifies the United States of breaking the same UN Resolution. Now that the truth has come to light, what is going to become of this?

Ambassador Moreno: What proof you have to offer?

Fernando (releasing a sigh): 2 years ago a medical team from New York came in to deal with some issues involving the cyborgs, they have all the proof that says these girls are constructs and not living people.

Ambassador Moreno: What kind of issues?

Fernando: Parts Degeneration.

Ambassador Moreno: What does that have to do with anything?

Fernando: The parts used in the girls are the same parts used in the Italian Medical Welfare system for amputees. If they fail in the cyborgs, then they will fail in the amputees. That is why they were here, dealing with the original designs at first hand.

Ambassador Moreno: I see.

Fernando: Now… what is going to happen?

Ambassador Moreno: In terms of?

Fernando: What is going on out there? And of this idiot trying to the arrest a couple United States Government Agency Operatives for espionage, when that is our job to do!

Ambassador Moreno: What can you do in light of this situation?

Fernando: I can bring the those in question here for your inspection, but I will require some time to do this.

Ambassador Moreno: How much time?

Fernando: 10 days at most.

Ambassador Moreno: Why so long.

Fernando: I need to find them. But I need you to talk to your generals and call off this enforcement.

Ambassador Moreno: I cant do that.

Fernando (getting up from his chair): Then find out who can.

Fernando signals to Rachel and Juanita to follow as he steps to the door.

Ambassador Moreno: And where are you going?

Fernando: To look for them and bring them here, as I promised. But I need you to live up to your end of the bargain, or else.

Ambassador Moreno: Or Else What?

Fernando: Or Else… you will have something more in your hands than just 8 years in Iraq to deal with.

Fernando holds the door for the girls to step out of before stepping out of the room himself. They leave the building and to the Porsche parked outside. They take to their respective seats before driving away.

Juanita: Where are we headed to?

Fernando: Sicily…

Juanita: What for?

Fernando: To find Jose and Henrietta there. Once we find them, the others should be easy.

Juanita: What makes you think that we will find them there?

Fernando: I read their personal and mission records. Sicily to them is a hide and get-away spot. They have a summer home there.

Juanita: I see. And how are we going to get there?

Fernando: It's a long drive, but there is a ferry that will take us there. From there it will be just an issue of finding them.


	6. Chapter 6

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 06: Catch Me If You Can

"I'll be back in about a day with the other 1/2 the money tomorrow night. The bomb better be to my satisfaction… or else!", a female voice says to a couple.

"It will be, Lady Bianca…", the female of the two returns.

"Good… If it works to my satisfaction, there will be more jobs for you two from the Black Spyder Syndicate… We Basque separatists are just as eager to deal with our government issues as you Padania separatists are with yours, and in the same way too.", Lady Bianca returns.

"Just explain to me why Basque separatists would travel to Italy for bombs and bomb parts…-*OMPH!", the male started to say before being elbowed by his female companion.

"You dare question a brief case with 250,000 Euros in it?!!", the female asks angrily.

"No- its OK… Most of our gifted bomb makers are either dead or in jail. Most of their tricks, deciphered. We need something that will put a flame on the Spanish police's ass and burn it good. We need someone capable of doing that. That is why I am where and why I am paying so much for such a service. Are you sure two are not willing to travel to Spain with me? We need people with your skills back home.", Lady Bianca explains and then asks.

"No, not yet… Italy's our home like Spain is yours. But thanks for the offer.", the female answers politely.

Lady Bianca steps into a black Alpha Romero Spyder Convertible of mid to late 1990 vintage with Spanish national license plates before driving away.

"So tell me Maria. How did we find her again?", the male asks as they look at the Alpha Romero Spyder Convertible drives away.

"She came from a reliable source, Mario… a very reliable source…", Maria answers.

"You better make sure. I do not want to end up like Franco and Franca did- still missing after all these years!", Mario stated.

A couple of hundred miles to the South, at one of the many ferry docks by Rome, three stand along the banister of a Ferry Ship, looking onward as others get on. From Rome to Sicily will take more than several hours, thus the ship has many amenities for those willing to pay for it: Private rooms, Full Course Meals, Ball Room with a continual party, bars, clubs and other recreation areas. All this on a ship Fernando sees as double the size of the Staten Island Ferry.

Rachel (asking nervously): How long will it take for us to get to Sicily?

Fernando: 7, maybe 8 hours. It depends… Why?

Rachel: This thing safe?

Fernando: I doubt the Italian Government would allow an unsafe ship to set sail. Besides, there are life boats and life preservers in case something would happen.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: We'll be fine… Now relax yourself.

Rachel (walking to a deck chair to sit down): O… K… daddy.

Juanita: Everything alright with Rachel?

Fernando: No.

Juanita: No?

Fernando: Its been a year since Angie was killed protecting Marco, and you know how the girls were shortly afterwards…

Juanita: Yeah….

Fernando: Well, as the anniversary approaches, such feelings of what happened returns. So, you can pretty much guess the rest.

Juanita: Can I have the room key then?

Fernando (handing her the key): What for?

Juanita: I'm taking Rachel for a little girl talk… What else.

Fernando: Don't take too long. Dinner will be served in the galley in about an hour.

Juanita: Is that what you ever think about, your stomach?

Fernando: Among other things, yes.

Juanita (walking over to Rachel and offer her hand): Yeah, I bet. Come on girl. Auntie Juanita wants to ask you something in private.

Fernando watches them walk away. Then he turn back and looks out to the dock crew as they unfasten the ship from the pier. A couple of whistles are blown as the dock hands step away from the pier, the ship's engine revs high and the water under the ship and pier churns up violently. Slowly, the ship lurches away from the pier, and begins to pick up speed. It is on its way to Sicily.

Fernando, Juanita and Rachel manages get to dinner within the hour, being the first to get to the galley and get their choice of a tables and chairs. Dinner was a modest choice of pasta or rice, various choices of meats, desserts and drinks. Fernando and Rachel chose their typical Meat Lasagna, while Juanita had Chicken Alfredo, all taking a sip of wine with their meal. There was not conversation during the meal. Nothing was said about the mission at hand. It was personal choices that was being discussed at least between bites of the meal.

Juanita: I know you don't like to talk about it,…

Fernando (interrupting her): Then don't talk about it.

Juanita: I want to know why you sent Francesca on a lone mission.

Fernando: They were going to send her on such a mission any way. It was just a matter of time when they do, and its best to get it over with as soon as possible.

Juanita: I don't think she was ready for such a mission.

Fernando: Ready or not, they were going to send her to such a mission anyway. Its how they work. They don't care.

Juanita: And why did you not fight for her?

Fernando: Francesca is a grown woman. She could have asked me to fight for her but she chose me to remain quiet, she wanted to prove to them that she can earn her keep.

Juanita: But… don't you think in light of what is happening that you should go after her and terminate her mission?

Fernando: And put her and I in danger?

Juanita: How? The SWA seems to be no more, albeit temporarily. Therefore Francesca's mission should have ended and she returned to us. Right now, who knows where she is, what is happening to her and whether or not she is safe.

Fernando: In 3 days, when her mission is over, I'll establish contact with her and give her orders to return home- where ever home is going to be. Until then we need to find the others, and in doing that- we find Jose and Henrietta first. The rest will follow.

Rachel: Father… I think we should go find Francesca… seriously.

Fernando: And who's side are you on?

Rachel: Your side… but so is Francesca… and… I know she would do her best for you, daddy. Why aren't you doing your best for her?

Juanita: Yeah…

Fernando: Both of you ganging up on me.

Juanita: Yes we are.

Fernando: OK… Have it your way- after we make contact with Jose, we go find Francesca.

Rachel: YAY!…

Fernando: Hmph… you not joining her in the cheers, Juanita?

Juanita: I may not look like it, but I'm cheering, deep down inside.

Fernando (to himself): Yeah right.

After their meal, they retire to their room, a 2 bed suite. Fernando goes to his Porsche as the girls get ready for bed. He gathers his laptop and a couple of small luggage cases for the girls clothing changes onto a folding rolling hand truck. He notices that he has been followed as he leaves the garage. He takes the long way around to the elevator and hides around a corner inside a maintenance room to catch his follower. Fernando listens to the footsteps outside of the hall walk past his door, before stepping out to surprise his follower with gun in hand. He did not expect who he found to be following him.

Fernando: What the hell? Claes!

Claes just stands there frozen for the moment. Fernando take this time to put away his gun and get the rolling hand truck from the maintenance room. She then slowly turns around to face him.

Fernando: What are you doing here?

Claes does not answer.

Fernando: Alright fine. Since you are here, Ferro must be nearby. Tell her we're in room 457, on the second deck. I need to talk to her, and you can do me a favor of talking to Rachel about calming down.

Claes: Huh? Is Rachel OK?

Fernando: I'll just say that the anniversary of Angie's death is shaking her up once again like it did that day. But you kept a cool head in all that, and I need you to talk to her about that… Understand me?

Claes: I'll see what I can do… but… Mr. Fernando…

Fernando: Yes?

Claes: The other handlers are not too happy about what's happening and think you have something to do with it.

Ferro's voice can be heard yelling in the ear piece Claes was wearing, so loud that Claes takes it off.

Fernando: What the fu-Q!!! Look… you know I would not do that, so if you can get Ferro so we can have a talk, I would appreciate it.

Claes nods. Fernando reaches to her hand with the ear piece, she hands it to him. He draws it his lips and speaks into it.

Fernando: Ferro… I come here in peace… so lets end 'The Day The Earth Stood Still' routine… you know me better than that! I'll be in 457… I'm expecting you to arrive with whom ever you want.

Fernando hands the earpiece back to her, and nods. Claes nods back before she steps away and walks down the hall. Fernando returns to the garage and finds his proper way back to his room. He gets there in a couple of minutes.

Rachel was fast asleep on the bed with the blankets drawn up to her shoulders. She was wearing little else but her bikini-cut white panties, not wanting to wait for her god-father to return to the room with pajamas. Juanita was in no less the same thing covered by a ship's bathroom robe, sitting on one of the room's chairs like a fed-up wife waiting for an over-due husband. Fernando gets into the room with the folding hand truck behind him. He places one of the luggage cases on the table for her to get access too. As she searched for a few items of clothing, Fernando tells her of what happened.

Fernando: I think you better stayed dressed.

Juanita: What for?

Fernando: I'm expecting company.

Juanita: Company?!! Like Who?!! Some Wife Swapping Couple You Met At That Casino?!!

Fernando: This ship does not have a casino. I met Claes in the parking lot. She was following me about when I caught her. Since she is here, Ferro must be too, so I told Claes to have them drop by.

Juanita: What for?!!

Fernando: According to Claes, while we were in Genoa doing that stupid mission, the place was raided and the handlers blame us for it.

Juanita: I don't believe this…

Fernando: Neither do I. But they are coming so I would advise you to get dressed…

Juanita (getting up): Alright… fine! (takes off the robe and throws it at him) And here I thought I was going to get some rest…

Fernando (taking the robe off his face): Sure it aint hot nookie action?

Juanita: Fernando, I swear!

Fernando: I love you too, Juanita. But some things do not work out as much as we may want too. Besides, we are still on mission and I'm still the supervisor.

Juanita (to herself as she puts on her clothes): So why don't you supervise this… I swear.

Fernando: I would if it would lay still enough for me…

Juanita just gives him a mean scowl. In a couple of minutes she was dressed in the clothes she was wearing during the day. Just in time too as there was a knock on the door. Fernando slowly gets up and walks to the door. He slowly opens it, wedging his foot to keep it from opening further, finding Ferro and Claes.

Fernando (as he opens the door for them to enter): Come in. Rachel's asleep though…

Ferro and Claes walk in. Juanita steps out of her seat and walks to the bed and sits on it. Ferro takes to one of the two chairs as Claes takes the other. Fernando sits on the other bed Rachel was sleeping in. For a moment they stare at each other.

Fernando: What is going on?

Ferro: I would like to know myself… So… what happened in Genoa?

Fernando: We got a few gigabytes of photographs of possible suspects, just like the agency wanted.

Ferro: Which agency?

Fernando: The one we all associate ourselves with.

Ferro: You had anything to do with this?

Fernando : No…

Ferro (interrupting him): Got any proof?

Juanita (jumping in before Fernando could answer): Look Ferro- we were almost arrested by our own people for espionage against our own nation… take it or leave it as you please but we had nothing to do with what's going on!

Fernando: Where was Jean in all this?

Ferro: Why are you asking about Jean?

Fernando: During our little talk at the Ambassador's office, something he said that struck me as… odd.

Ferro: Odd how?

Fernando: Do you know how all this shit started?

Ferro: All I know I was at my desk when armed uniformed officers wearing combat uniforms with UN Armbands told me to turn off my computer and walk with them to the conference room. There they stated that they wanted the children upstairs as proof of crimes against humanity. When I ask what this was about, they stated that it was about UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263. Two years ago, Fernando, you threatened that you would shut down the SWA by using UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263 against us. Now, you sit there and tell me that you had nothing to do with this?!!

Fernando: Considering everything that I did for the girls and the agency, I would never do that to you guys.

Ferro: Then prove it.

Fernando: Look, the ambassador told me that some Padania Senator went to the UN to make a complaint about the SWA. It would have been ignored if the senator would not have been assassinated in the UN courtyard in front of hundreds of witnesses by a long distance sniper shot. Very few people could have done that, and the senator being from the restored Padania Political Party, only one name comes to my mind.

Ferro: Jean was with us when we got raided.

Fernando: From assassination to raid was 1 week from what I was told and know. So if Jean was not in NYC to kill another Padania Political member a week before the raid, then he was killed by one of his own. Problem is, who?

Ferro gives him a mean stare. Fernando reaches out to her as if to give her his laptop.

Fernando: Care to access the New York Times Net Archives about the incident?

Juanita: We did not do it.

Ferro: More proof.

Juanita: What proof do you want?

Fernando: You could wake up Rachel as interrogate her.

Ferro: Rachel is no longer conditioned to say the truth.

Fernando: Neither is Claes, but I trust her to tell me the truth when asked. You better apply the same to Rachel, because that is all what we have between us right now.

Ferro: Where are you going?

Fernando: It's a free world… I thought we could go see Sicily for a day or two.

Ferro: You're going to find Jose, aren't you?

Fernando: Its my wish to go see people I may or may not know.

Ferro: Henrietta has orders to shot to kill you on sight.

Fernando: Henrietta knows that she better kill me with the first shot or else I'm just going to get angry on her. And you know what that means.

Ferro: If you want to see Jose, tell me what for, so I can organize the meeting and no one will have to shoot at one another.

Fernando: OK, I was wanting to tell him, but you are a close second… Look, I made a deal with the Ambassador that if I can prove that there are no child soldiers in the ranks of the SWA, then all this can be called off… hopefully.

Ferro: Prove? What do you think our cyborgs are?!!

Fernando: That's the point… I told the ambassador that the girls are cyborgs- and no longer viable living children… but dead constructs created in a lab with their bodies used as template for the robotic being it contains… therefore that negates the resolution violation order… but he has to see the girls to make this judgment.

Ferro was about to give Fernando a tongue lashing, but thought ties her tongue in a very tight knot, and her eyes widen as things fall into place in her mind. She closes her mouth with a tight lip and nods at him.

Ferro: Rachel was with you at the meeting.

Fernando: She was. And I told him to review her records, which explains that she is a cyborg as well.

Silence sat there between them like a cat at a mouse hole, waiting for something to pop out. It takes Ferro more than 30 seconds before she could give a response.

Ferro: They did not know?

Fernando: Didn't he say that he was new?

Ferro: I know, but… You know!

Fernando: No, what?

Ferro: Look, if I was put into a new position of power, I would at least read the instruction manuals, you know!

Fernando: Well, so would I, but when in America, its best to be uncaring and stupid, ignorant of all those things of any significant importance. In Ambassador Moreno's case, that means not reading Rachel's file.

Ferro: Question, what would reading Rachel's files would have done?

Fernando: It would have brought to light to him that the USA is involved in Italy's Child Cyborg Solider Program, and that would have put a screeching halt to the UN task force from coming to Italy. And we would not be going through this ship load of crap that we are going through now.

Ferro: I would think so too, but you Americans are too unpredictable.

Fernando: Actually, they are pretty damn predictable if you throw stupid into the mix.

Ferro: They…

Fernando: You know I do not include myself into their numbers or sway of action. I refuse to be counted for something stupid that they did on their behalf. Now, care to tell me why you are following me?

Ferro: Aint it obvious?

Fernando: Forgive me for being… blind… but you are going to have to explain it to me.

Ferro: UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263

Fernando: What about it?

Ferro: You threatened us with it a long time ago. It is now in action against us shortly after you disappeared in your last mission. So you tell me. Did you went rogue on us? Is somebody padding your pay check? You sold your soul to the Chinese or Russians?

Fernando: Heh… all that out of such a small mind, don't miracles persist?!!

Juanita: Fernando- cut it out!

Ferro: What about you, Miss S? Aren't you his agency partner? I seem to remember certain security videos from the medical lab when we all thought you were going to die, and you were asking him to fill you up with sex. Money now part of your game too? Power? Greed…?

Juanita: I owe that man my life, Ferro. I would do anything he asks of me except when it mean hurting friends or innocents. Since he has not asked me to do those things. Nor has he made do such things, I am telling you that nothing we did is the cause of what has happened.

Ferro: Then I ask you, like I have asked him, give me proof.

Juanita: I don't have any to give. But since we worked together for the past two years, you should know something about us by now, and that says something more than any proof I can give you.

Ferro: Hmmm… that was too easy.  
Juanita: Think what you like. I know better.

Fernando: Juanita… I'll take care of this.

Juanita: What for?

Fernando: I'm the supervisor, I'll take full responsibility for all this.

Juanita: Yeh… right…

Fernando: Look, Miss… When have I failed you? Never! So sit back, put on the seat belt and enjoy the ride while it lasts! Until then, I'm driving this mission! (turning to Ferro) You can believe what you want Ferro. You can even put blame on me for what is happening if it so pleases you. But I have already told you everything I know, and everything I intend to do, and no force on Earth is going to stop me from obtaining my goal. Not even Henrietta trying to put a couple of rounds into me… Now if you don't mind, I got a mission to do. You're welcomed to help out, but I'm warning you- do not get in the way.

Ferro: Alright then… Have it your way.

Ferro pulls out a cell phone from her bag, and makes a call on it.

Ferro: Hello? Yes its me, Henrietta. Can you give the phone to Jose? (a brief pause) Hello Jose. We are on our way to see you, Fernando's team will be with us. He has something to tell you. Parking garage? Midday? OK. We'll be there.

Ferro puts away the phone.

Ferro: Meeting's been arranged…

Fernando (interrupting her): I know, I heard. Now, (as he gets up) if you don't mind, I'm stepping out.

Juanita: Where are you going?

Fernando: Out… There is too much Estrogen in the room!

The door slams as he leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 07: When Squirrel Chases Squirrel, Its Mating Season.

* * *

I would like to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot devleopment.

Alpha input and Alpha/Fernando dialog by Boomer_Gonzales, his creator.

Liesel is by her creater- Nachtsider.

* * *

Its been several hours, and Fernando stands firm at the bow of the ship, looking outward against the night as it lays itself upon the sea. Only a hint of glow ahead could tell that Sicily was still hundred or so miles away. Light from other ships and planes move against the darkness. The cold sea air pushes against his face as he stands firm by the railing, looking outward as the ship moves forward upon the sea. Alpha spies him below. From his position, he does a handstand before dropping down beside him.

Fernando draws his gun at Alpha and Alpha just answers in his faux immature fashion.

Alpha: What do you think, a 9-point or a 10-point landing?

Fernando: 6-points, and that's being generous.

Alpha: What's wrong with you?

Fernando: A lot. Why are you here?

Alpha: The feds showed up at my place and I can't get a hold of the other field agents. I heard of the Croce's place in Sicily, but I don't have access to my stuff to find out where it is. I thought someone from the core might know and I though you'd show up eventually at this ferry.

Fernando: And why is that?

Alpha: It's the only one that has meals, a galley and private rooms.

Fernando: Is that all?

Alpha: Pretty much, you eat nearly as much as I do and the streets aren't safe right now.

Fernando: Are you armed?

Alpha: Just my go-pack.

Fernando: Your...go-pack?

Alpha: My yo-yo, a balisong, my Fairburn-Sykes blade, and Sig 226. When I saw them coming it was too late to get anything significant.

Fernando: I see. Your not here to...eliminate me?

Alpha: Nope, if you weren't around, I wouldn't have any reason to go back to the compound.

Fernando holsters his pistol and looks out to sea once again as Alpha leans against the rail.

Alpha: So...what's on your mind?

Fernando does not want to answer, but does.

Fernando: All this crap that is going on in Rome and I dare say in the rest of Italy. You know whats going on?

Alpha: Not really. Care to explain what you know?

Fernando: Long story short, some Northern Senator of the Padania Political Party went to the UN to investigate possible allegations of Child Soldiers within the military and law enforcement ranks. Normally the UN gets such calls, and ignores them. But in this case, the Senator was assassinated within the UN Gates. In that act alone, the UN opened the case wide open and sent a security force into Rome to check it out. Mind you, the senator could have been killed for a number of reasons, including voting against party lines and for the PM's construction projects budget which would break the backs of the rich in the North.

Rachel sleepily walks out of her room draped in a complimentary robe and slippers. Waking she noticed that her daddy wasn't next to her and went to go find him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ferry.

Alpha: So the snitch got shot and normally they wouldn't give this snitch no mind, but now because the snitch got shot they actually believe what the snitch was saying. And to further complicate things we don't know who exactly shot the snitch nor why they shot him specifically other than that it might have something to do with the snitch's snitching.

Fernando: In a nutshell...yes.

Alpha: Damn, this is bad news in the worst way.

Fernando: That would be an understatement.

Alpha: When the shit hits the fan, each field unit is designated a secondary site. Only this is the feds we're talking about, they already know where the secondary sites are. At least I know why I can't contact any of them, they wouldn't go to the secondary sites either.

Rachel rounds the corner, walking to her god-father. She takes his hand to get his attention, which he gives with a hug.

Rachel: What are you doing here?!

Alpha: Wondering why they call the North Star the North Star when it's more to the west. By the way, do you know your robe is untied?

Rachel: WAAAAAAAA!!!

Rachel takes the loose end of her robe and ties them together, then continues on to holding her father.

Fernando (to Rachel): Ferro and Juanita still having their meeting?

Rachel just nods as she yawns. Fernando looks out to the sea, seeing that little has changed in the scenery, although they maybe just a few miles closer to their target than before.

Rachel: When are you coming to bed, daddy?

Fernando: In a few, when Ferro leaves and I clear put my head of these cobwebs.

Rachel: Well… Ferro said that she will be waiting for you to return.

Fernando: Figures… I'll deal with her when I return then. Right now I need some alone time with Alpha.

She just looks back at him for the moment before commenting.

Rachel: Promise?

Fernando: No more than an hour… Promise. I need you rested up for tomarrow. OK?

Rachel: OK…

Fernando kisses her on the forehead. She holds him tighter for a second before letting him go, and returning to their room. The two males continue to look out to the sea for another moment.

Fernando: Basically, Alpha, its like this, at least for me. The American Agents have been recalled to the German base in Hamburg, and the UN Security task force will be on our tail for neutralizing one of their patrol units.

Alpha: What did you do?

Fernando: Nothing… I mean, other than standing my ground and needing to defend myself. These idiots were trying to arrest me and my team for international espionage. That would be like arresting a doctor for being a doctor! Or a baker for baking! You know, Alpha… none of this makes no sense. Just as much sense as you being on this ship… what brings you here?

Alpha: Paying respect to a paranoid who seems to be on target most of the time.

Fernando: Ah… Even Kissinger said of Nixon, "Even a paranoid has enemies." No doubt he had a few friends too. Now, why me?

Alpha: Like I said- they wouldn't go to the secondary sites, yet here you are going to an obvious secondary site. What makes you think that they are even there, or that they would be friendly towards you?

Fernando: Right now, friendship has to be a casualty of war. But respect is there for it is given. It is trust that must be earned.

Alpha: Like I said, What makes you think that they will be friendly towards you?

Fernando: Blind faith.

Alpha: That, I did not want to hear.

Fernando: Last thing I remember was going to do a mission in Genoa, and then walking into this mess. Everything up to and including the mission was how it has been for the SWA and my team for the past 2 years: Not perfect but a working relationship. You know- something that I can deal with. So if I consider that nothing has changed in that relationship, then I can trust them in not doing harm to me and my team and perhaps working together to ratify this situation. In the least, we have a murder investigation to solve. I hope Leon finds some leads in New York.

Alpha: Leon?

Fernando: An old guy. Agency Operative and Military Consultant during Viet Nam. Many call him my mentor, actually, he's my NYC home neighbor and friend. We worked together on many cases and messed with more technology than nerds and geeks having a field day in a nuclear research facility.

Alpha: Short, negro, rolls his own cigs, goes by many names?

Fernando: You know him?

Alpha: Lets just say, we had a brief working relationship for your agency.

Fernando: Not my agency, I just submit reports and collect a check from those assholes.

Alpha: So… you think he'll be able to get any information?

Fernando: He will.

Alpha: So, where do we begin?

Fernando: Hold on… this job is not for pay. We're all on our own here, needing to correct a serious wrong and set things right again.

Alpha: I'll submit an invoice of services when all is said and done.

Fernando: And again, what is your in on this.

Alpha: My partner and I… don't like being interrupted in a quiet night of Net-TV watching and being told to leave with the feds quietly. Like you, the Security forces are after us as well. So, we need to work together. Besides, though you and your daughter have made a name for yourselves, you are going up the SWA- the people who designed and built her. They know her weaknesses and can use them accordingly to their advantage. I are not, and I have taken on the SWA before even though I was part of it for a while. By the way… Where's Francesca?

Fernando: Where did you heard that name?

Alpha: I was there when Francesca was being trained by her original trainer. During all these years I kept tabs on the SWA, I would never had thought that they would find her even though she was right under their very nose. But you managed to find her, and brought her back. You know, you and Felix are very much alike. That's probably why her program kicked in when you two met.

Fernando: If you knew where she was, why didn't you not do anything for her?

Alpha: We did, but she did not wanted to join our group. She wanted to 'find Felix and go home.', her exact words. But we gave her food and when possible, shelter, even though she left on her own to look for her dead handler. You know how it is…

Fernando: You can not help someone who can not help themselves… Yes, I know.

Alpha: So, where is she?

Fernando: Somewhere between Aosta and Turin, on a silent and secret lone mission to flush out some bomb building terrorists.

Alpha: That's a pretty large area. Does she even know about the security forces invasion?

Fernando: I doubt that she knows anything.

Alpha: So why aren't you going after her?

Fernando: Her mission needs to be completed…

Alpha (interrupting him): And how is she going to contact the SWA if it does not exist?

Fernando: I have 48 hours to go find her. I'll spend 12 in trying to get to talk to Jose first. Then I'll go after her whether or not I succeed with Jose.

Alpha: If you survive meeting with Jose.

Fernando: Aren't you going to back me up?

Alpha does not answer, trying to figure out what was on Fernando's mind at the time. Fernando pulls out his personal note pad and scribbles on it, tears out the paper and hands it to Alpha.

Fernando: My team's radios are set to that frequency.

Alpha: Did I told you I don't have such things? All I have is what is in my go bag.

Fernando: Hmph… (reaching into his pocket) How was it said on that movie- Time Bandits? (pulling out a small radio set that fits behind the ear like a hearing aid) Oh yeah- Death: No Excuse For Laying Off The Job.

Alpha: Who said that?

Fernando: According to the movie? A Superior being, God for those who know him better.

Alpha: How cute. You believe in god?

Fernando: Got to believe in something… for this world can not be this crazy and this stupid by mere change. So why not blame things on him?

Alpha: I see…

Fernando: Don't think I'm some self-loathing god-fearing catholic… For I'm not. Neither is Rachel. I'll respect the church as long as it respects me.

Alpha: Just like you and the agency…

Fernando: You got that right. (After a brief pause of silence) Now, that's Francesca's radio. Don't lose it or break it. I'm trusting you with it.

Alpha: I'll make sure nothing happens to it.

Fernando: Don't make sure. Just do.

Fernando starts walk away from the railing.

Alpha: Where are you going?

Fernando: Back to my room, to take care of Ferro and my daughter. Just one thing though.

Alpha: What?

Fernando: Though I expect you to back me up, I don't want to see you. If I can see you, so can the others. Do you understand where I'm coming from?

Alpha nods.

Fernando: Good night, Alpha. I'll see you… hmmm… On the ferry trip back to the main land.

Alpha: Just one question before you go.

Fernando: What?

Alpha: If time is of the essence, why take a slow boat to Sicily that wastes 10 hours when you could have taken a 2 hour plane ride?

Fernando: Planes tend to crash in times like this. At least in a boat, if somebody was after me, there would be only one way on and off it… and proof of what I said- I caught Claes, Ferro, and now you. I know there is more.

Alpha nods.

Fernando: You have a good night… I need my team members well rested for tomarrow.

Alpha: Good night.

Fernando starts his way back to his room. Once he had steps into the deck of the ship, Alpha looks about the bow to see if anyone was following him, before making his exit as grand as the entrance he made before. He jumps up and climbs to the railing of the upper level, disappearing within the crowd of lovers and onlookers that was there.

Fernando walks into his room, finding Rachel back in the bed sleeping, though restlessly. Juanita, Ferro and Claes were still up waiting for him.

Fernando: What do you want, Ferro?

Ferro: What makes you think I want anything?

Fernando: Don't be coy with me. Rachel told me that you wanted to talk to me about something. Now what is it?

Ferro: How do we know you're not some bait for a trap?

Fernando: I dont make myself bait for anyone. Now, if you want to distrust me after what we have been through in the past 2 years, I would say that there something wrong with our relationship as friends and colleagues.

Ferro: So, why are you doing this? You could have easily left with your agency buddies.

Fernando: Why should I? I'm still on a co-venture mission with my agency and yours- Section 2 of the SWA.

Ferro: Because of what happened, the SWA exists no more.

Fernando: Really, then why are you and the others protecting Jose? You could be at home feeding the cats.

Ferro: Out of all of us, Jose needs the most protection.

Fernando: Why is that? He is no special than any other Fratello out there.

Ferro: Then why are you off to see him?

Fernando: Because, if I can convince him, the others would easily follow. Right now, I need him and his cyborg, Henrietta to show the American Prime Minister that Henrietta is not a child-like girl of 10 years in age, but of a mechanical construct who resembles one.

Ferro: And what about all this- 'cyborgs are humans too' you been banging around for the past 2 years?

Fernando: I still stand my ground on that. But for their protection and for Italy's absolvement of the crimes the UN is charging, the girls can not be human, just artificial constructs, even though they are human by all rights and standards. As people, as children, to the eyes of the UN and the rest of the world, the girls can not exists as flesh and blood; only as machines.

Ferro: And suppose the UN would want to take apart one or more of our machines?

Fernando: Rachel is a machine, built by Italy for the United States as far as I am concerned for the duration of this mission… they are not going to dissect her, nor are they going to dissect the others. Remember the medical files from years ago by the American team that reformulated the conditioning drug? Those records are going to be altered and presented as evidence. But I need all of the Fratello teams to trust me in this task of meeting with the ambassador in less than 96 hours, and like I just told you, I will tell Jose.

Ferro: Why 96 hours?

Fernando: I need to find Francesca and terminate her mission. I don't think she knows what is going on in Rome.

Ferro: I can call Marco to go after her.

Fernando: Do you or Marco know where she is?

Ferro: Uhm… No. Do you?

Fernando: Not exactly. But I can find her more easily than you can.

Ferro: I see.

Fernando: Good night.

Ferro: Uh…

Fernando: I said, Good night. I need my team well rested for tomarrow when we dock in Sicily.

Ferro: But…

Fernando: What? You don't have a room?

Ferro: None of us do.

Fernando: Why not?

Ferro: All our personal and agency accounts are frozen, thanks to those UN Security idiots…

Fernando: Then go sleep on a deck chair or in your car.

Ferro: …

Fernando: Well?

Ferro: Well, I never.

Fernando: It's a matter of trust, Ferro. You, Claes and the others can try to kill us in our sleep. As much as I respect you and all, you have returned little on trust and respect, so how can I trust you, now, when you think and believe that I have done something to my home away from home? You actually think I'm evil and that I would destroy something that was entrusted to me? No, I'm not like that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Good night.

Ferro: But its cold out there!

Fernando takes out his wallet and pulls out a few Euros of 20, 50 and 100 dominations, placing them on the table. It totals to 240 euros. He then goes to the door and opens it.

Fernando: Go buy some hot soup from the galley then.

Ferro takes the money and leaves the room with Claes in tow. Fernando softly closes the door behind them and walks over the bed Rachel is on. He leans over to her and kisses her on the forehead. She seems to calm down as she lessens the grip on her pillow. He sits by her, stroking the hair down her back.

Juanita: That was cold of you to do.

Fernando: It was the proper thing to do.

Juanita: How so? You don't throw friends out into the cold!

Fernando: I gave them enough for a small dinner and a single room if she decides to take it. But as for you, Rachel and I- I want some privacy.

Juanita: You give your daughter too much in terms of affection.

Fernando: But I don't have those problems most fathers have with their girls… Point being, I love her and I trust her. She returns that to me without question and therefore never has lied to me, and never will.

Juanita: Consider that your daughter is enamored to you and is willing to drop her panties for you if you so asked.

Fernando: What make you think she hasn't?…

Juanita (interrupting him): Why You Dirty Dog…

Fernando: There are some lines that we try not to cross, Juanita. Sexual intercourse between us is one that we have not crossed yet. We have gotten close with our level of intimacy, but we haven't. But I want you to understand that for her, love between her and I includes sex because of what she has been through. For me, I will give her everything that she needs, not everything that she wants. She needs love, she wants sex. I give her love, and she is quite satisfied with what I can give. It is just like you and I, or if you dare, Cathy and I, but on a whole different level.

Juanita: We have had sex before…

Fernando: I said- on a whole different level. The emotional bond between Rachel and I rivals that of what we have or I have had with others. The difference lies in the physical. Now, Juanita- why are we bringing up this dead issue… you seem to do this when things look bleak and desperate.

Juanita: Because I know you tend to think with your other head when things get dark and bleak.

Fernando: If I did as you say, then I would be in the middle of feeling you up right now or humping away between my daughter's legs. Now I need you to cut out that kind of thinking because its detrimental to what we need to do. And right now, I need you to shut up and go to sleep.

Juanita: And I'm going to need you to not sleep in the bed with Rachel.

Fernando: Don't be ordering me around. I'm the team supervisor and you will do as I say. Further more, I am her father and if we have a father/daughter moment, then that's none of your business.

Juanita: It is when its displayed right in front of me.

Fernando: I swear, if I did not know better, I'd say you're jealous.

Juanita: Maybe I am.

Fernando gives one last kiss to Rachel's temple side of her forehead and whispers something in her ear before getting up and walking to the door.

Juanita: Where are you going?

Fernando: Have it your way for now… bitch. Tomarrow morning, I'll be calling the shots.

Juanita: Wait…

Fernando slams the door of the room as he leaves it. He was gone from the hallway as soon as Juanita was able to open the door and look down either direction of it. She slowly closes the door, knowing that once again she pushed where she should not have and now has to pay the price of doing so.

Fernando makes his way to the below deck areas where the cars and trucks are stored during the waterway voyage to port. There are many for what ever reasons, who are staying with their vehicles, whether they could not afford a room, or too cheap to get one. Then there are the occasional couples who are trying to have their love making seasons by testing out poorly maintained suspensions of their cars. The only good thing about this, is that the rate of car thief within the belly of the ferry is quite low, even though it does happen. He opens the door to his Porsche and sits in.

[5 hours later]

Fernando wakes up from his sleep, or lack there of. From looking at the time, he knows that its still dark outside but the sun will be rising from the East soon, and the ship will be docking shortly after that. He gets up and out of the car, though his body complains from sleeping in a car seat.

He walks back to his room, finding Juanita and Rachel still sleeping. He slowly walks up to Juanita's bed, lifting up an end just a couple of inches and drops it, waking up Juanita suddenly. She gets up yelling at him.

Juanita: WHY YOU HAD TO DO THAT!

Fernando: The ship docks in about an hour. I need you and Rachel to be awake and showered up before we get to the car. I will get breakfast from the galley for us to eat in the car.

Fernando walks over to the other bed and gently wakes up Rachel. Giving her the same instructions, he leaves when they start to freshen up. He goes to the galley and orders 3 large breakfasts with additional items of fruits and drinks for the extended drive or if they did not agreed with breakfast itself. He arrives at the car before they did, but only within a few short minutes.

Sitting in the car, they ate their meal. Juanita was not pleased with him or of how the manner he used to wake her up. Thus, she sat in the front passenger seat without saying a word. They felt the ship shake with a thud as it landed against the dock. In a few minutes, the vehicles were leaving the ferry, as were the walk on passengers through their separate exits. Fernando drives through the city of Palermo, until he got on the highway and headed towards Taormina. Behind him was a Mercedes Station wagon with Ferro, Claes, Ernesto, Pia, Hillshire, and Triela following. It would be a long drive for them all.

When Fernando passes the sign of city limits of Taormina, he puts on the hazards lights of his Porsche and pulls over to the side of the road. As expected, the Mercedes pull over behind him. Fernando waits for a while, shutting off the engine of his car, to see if he can get his follower's attention. After 5 long minutes, Ferro steps out of the Mercedes and walks over to the Porsche. She stands by the driver's window.

Ferro: What's wrong? Your car broke down or something?

Fernando: You need to lead, so I can follow you to Jose's summer home and to the meeting location. You know I don't know its exact location.

Ferro: Very well then…

Ferro walks back to the Mercedes, telling Hillshire where to go. He starts to pull out into traffic and head down to the meeting place. Fernando follows behind. In a few minutes, they all stop by the parking garage meeting place as Jose had designated. The gate to parking garage was down and closed. The others get out of the Mercedes and stand by the garage door. Fernando nods to Juanita and Rachel before telling them to stay in the car. He points to his ear, before stepping out of the car. Rachel goes into her purse, pulling out her mini-radio transceiver which looks like a tiny hearing aid. She puts it on as Fernando steps out of the car, walking to the group at the garage door. He puts on his ear piece along the way. No one notices the young couple that rode by on a super bike motorcycle, stripped of its identifying badges. It was extremely quiet for a high horse powered machine as they turned the corner at the end of the block. Fernando holds back the Chester Cat smile that wants to show itself. He steps up to the group.

Fernando: Where's Jose?

Ernesto: How about answering why are you wearing an ear piece?

Fernando: So I can stay in contact with Juanita and Rachel as they stay in the car.

Ernesto: A likely story.

Fernando: Believe in what you want to believe, Ernesto. But the fact of the matter is these ear pieces only have a range of maybe 50 yards, that is on a good day.

Ernesto: Pia, frisk him.

Fernando (taking a step back as Pia approaches him. She stops draws her gun at him): Where is the trust?

Ferro: Ernesto, tell Pia to stand down.

Ernesto: Give me a good reason.

A wooden door by the garage opens, Jose and Henrietta stepping out of it.

Jose: Trust is to be earned. Besides, we cant be having gun fights in a nice quiet neighborhood like this. The people will think that we are riff raff. Now Ernesto, have Pia to stand down.

Ernesto looks at Jose and Ferro before ordering Pia to stand down. Jose approaches Fernando with his hand out. Fernando reaches into his right shoulder and pulls out his AA M1984 and hands it to him. Jose looks at it, checking the magazine and the loaded round in the chamber, then hands it back to Fernando. Fernando puts it back into his right shoulder holster.

Jose: What brings you out to Sicily?

Fernando: You.

Jose: Me?

Fernando: A day ago, I did not know what was going on, only to find out the hard way that the SWA was no more. Some stupid UN Task Force tried arresting me and my team for International Espionage in front of the compound gates.

Ernesto (interrupting him): If they tried to arrest you, why are you here.

Fernando: I said tried. They were not successful in their attempt, and much of them will be going home early with Purple heart awards. Now if you don't mind, no more interruptions…

Ernesto: How can you and your cyborg take on a whole platoon of UN Security Forces.

Fernando: It was not a platoon, it was a troop of about 20 soldiers and officers. Now if you and your cyborg can not handle a bunch of idiot weekend warriors, then I would suggest that you two get a job at Luigi's Pasta and Pizza shop.

The dumb smirk on Ernesto's face means that he does not like being shown up or told off. Jose continues before Ernesto could interject another word onto the conversation.

Jose: So, what does that have to do with this meeting?

Fernando: I went to the US Embassy to talk with the Ambassador, asking, demanding answers as to what was going on. Whether you guys want to believe it or not, my team and I came back from the mission in Genoa not knowing what was going on. After spend a couple of hours with the Ambassador last night, I told him the following as the truths behind the SWA Section 2 Cyborg program: 1) These girls are not girls, but robotic reconstruction from their former bodies. 2) These girls are no longer alive, never has been from the incident that had placed them into the cyborg program and their brains and bodies recycled. In short, to be part of the cyborg program, they have to be brain-dead to enter it. 3) My Rachel is a member of the SWA Section 2 Cyborg program. The United States has its own cyborg program, which is uses living subjects, but Rachel in it both programs because of what happened to her. This implicates the United States in breaking UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263. 4) For situation to end, and Italy be left alone with its cyborg program intact, the SWA Cyborgs must be reviewed by the Ambassador, and a report submitted by him to the UN Security Council. Now, Jose. I can not do this on my own. I need as many, if not all the cyborgs and their handlers to be with me at the Romona Hilton Hotel in Rome, in… 96 hours. Then we will have a talk with the Ambassador about ending this UN occupation of Italy and restoring the SWA.

Jose: And if refuse?

Fernando: Then I do it alone.

Hillshire: 4 days? Why so long?

Fernando: I have to find somebody who is missing.

Hillshire: Who's missing?

Fernando: Francesca.

Ernesto (getting in before others do): And if you don't find her?

Fernando: 96 hours. In the lobby of the Romona. I will be there and wait 4 hours. After that, I'll be heading to the Embassy

Ferro (before another can get in a word): How do you propose to find Francesca.

Fernando: That is my problem. Now if you don't mind, I got a cyborg to find. Ferro, I'll keep in touch with you. Since you and a few others know the severity of Francesca's mission, do not contact me, I'll contact you. If I find her quickly, I'll move the meeting date to the nearest 1200th hour. If I don't find her, we'll meet as planned.

Fernando takes a couple of steps backwards. A couple of them complain as he steps away.

Fernando: 96 hours.

Fernando turns around and walks to his Porsche, taking off his ear piece. Soon he was in his car, driving away. The same young couple that rode by on a super bike motorcycle, stripped of its identifying badges, passes by the group of fratellos again, yet no one notices them. Fernando gets on the highway, as per the directions of his GPS, and continues to drive to the ferry at Palermo. It would be another 8 hour boat ride back to Rome, but its better to rest on a long ferry boat ride than it is to get off at Messina and take the short ferry there to Reggio Al Calabria and then drive from the toe of Italy to Torino at the top of the 'boot of Italy.'

This time, the handlers do not follow him. Fernando said what he has to say, and they had to decide what to do with it.

Like before, Fernando parks the car, and rents out a room for his team with a double bed. Unlike before, he takes to the bed and lays in it. Juanita wanted to say a few things, but Rachel reminds her that he's been awake for more than 36 hours, and should be left alone to some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 08: T minus 100 and Counting

* * *

I would like to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot devleopment. Some of Alpha/Fernando dialog by Alpha's Creator, Boomer_Gonzales. Liesel is by her creater, Nachtsider.

* * *

With little to do, Rachel gives her father a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room for a quick bite to eat from the galley. Juanita had already left before to do the same a couple of minutes before. She arrives there, looking over the buffet serving tables filled all kinds of foods: meats cooked in various styles, pasta and grains, vegetables cooked to perfection, and fruits of every kind imaginable. She takes a take out tray to bring back with her and a set serving tongs to pick the food with but just stares at the many choices.

"So many things to eat that a girl can wreck her figure with…", a female voice says from behind her.

"Yeah… uhm…", Rachel said before slowly turning around.

She notices a girl in her late teens or early twenties behind her with a guy the same age, the same guy Fernando spoke before on the ferry ride to Sicily. They both had trays in their hands with 1/2 filled plates of food and serving tongs poised to reach for more.

Alpha: I would have been sure that your father would have been here with you. Is he OK?

Rachel: He's… at our room, studying.

Alpha: Hmmm… (reaching into his pocket and pulls out Francesca's ear radio from it, handing it to Rachel) Give this to him, and tell him thanks.

Rachel looks at the ear radio, knowing that it belongs to Francesca. She then nods.

Rachel: Yeah… sure… I'll tell him.

The young woman nudges Alpha with her elbow.

Alpha: Hey… Oh… Yeah, this is Liesel, a good friend of mine. Tell your father that we'll see him later before we dock at Rome to further discuss things.

Rachel: I think he wants to be left alone.

Alpha: Don't matter. We'll make ourselves known to him when he steps out into public view. I know he is such a private man.

Liesel: Just like you are.

Alpha: Sometimes a man wants his peace and quiet. What's wrong with that?

Rachel (to herself): Not in the spy game you don't.

Alpha: Yeah, you're right. I need to retire and raise cattle or grow grapes in a farm somewhere…

Liesel: You retire? Yeah right.

Rachel looks at both their trays.

Rachel: I got to go and get something for father…

Liesel: Oh, don't waste time on our account. We'll see you later then.

Rachel: Yeah… bye…

Liesel grabs Alpha by the arm and leads him away from Rachel. For a moment Rachel watches them walk away and start adding to their trays from another buffet table. Once she sees that their activities was leading them away from her, she goes back to selecting food from the nearby buffet table.

As the clock approaches the 5 o'clock hour Fernando gets up out of his sleep, after only having rested for about 3 hours. After a quick bird bath in the tiny bathroom basin, Fernando fixes himself up before stepping out. Rachel tell him that she the same person who was on the ship going to Sicily on this ship and he gave her Francesca's ear radio to return to him. She also told him that he would be looking for him to step out his room. Fernando gives her a kiss on the forehead as he takes the tiny radio from her hand. He assures that not to worry about 'Alpha' or anyone else who is with him. Though she wanted to go out with him, he tells her to stay and keep an eye on Juanita while he was gone, for he would only be out for a bit to get something to eat and get some fresh air before returning to bed. She complies like the good little girl that she is.

After having a small snadwhich meal at the galley, Fernando goes above deck to look out at the sea. Like before, Alpha silently approaches him and starts off a conversation.

"You know," Alpha began. "We're not too sure what we'll encounter in Torino."

"I have thought about it," Fernando answered. "We'll just have to deal with whatever may come."

Looking out over the sea, a calm silence passes over the two as their minds race with possible solutions to situations that may or may not occur.

"You want to go shopping?" Alpha asked suddenly.

"...Shopping?" Fernando answered as he raised an eyebrow at Alpha.

"Yeah, shopping. For things of a...professional nature."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A dealer I know is scheduled to leave from the same harbor we're landing. I convinced her to stay a few more days."

"I see. Fine, but we go as in me and you. And we don't waste time, we spend a half-hour at the most."

"Understood."

"By the way, how will we be paying this...dealer."

"I'll be covering everything. In addition I'll pay for whatever you may need or if something particular happens to catch your fancy."

"I thought that all the SWA expense accounts were frozen."

"They are, most in the SWA don't have the foresight to open high-yield Swiss accounts; most of them open their accounts with mom & pop Italian banks that their parents went to. Even the UN knows better than to mess with Swiss money."

"So...all your money is in Swiss accounts?"

"Not all, I have a few dummy accounts open just in case I move up from the watch list to the wanted list. I do plan on retiring some day after all."

"We'll...have to talk on this later."

"Whenever we have a free day."

"Catches my fancy you said?"

"Yup."

"...Better move it up to 45 minutes."

After a sigh from looking out onto the sea, Fernando continues.

"We wont hit dock until at least 8PM."

"That is not a problem with the dealer. She wont leave until I see her first."

"I don't see that as a problem. Finding Francesca is."

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost a 12 hour drive to Torino. But she might be closer in Aosta, which is on the way to Torino, but is still 10 hours of driving, even at triple digit speed."

"So what are you saying?"

"We go to Aosta, and rest up. Then I'll try to contact her there before continuing with going to Torino or not. Chances are we will have too, so we will be arriving there by midday tomarrow."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"I'm not a cyborg like some of you are. I do get tired and do need my rest."

"Despite what the medics may have told you, we cyborgs do get tired too. Besides, aren't you the one chanting 'Cyborgs are people too!'?"

"Yeah… About that."

"What about it?"

"Time for me to be a two face bastard on the subject."

"How so?"

"In order to get the UN out of town, I need to prove to them that you cyborgs are nothing more than dead bodies running on state of the art technologies. The more proof, the merrier."

"Can I ask why?"

"The SWA or any other agency in Italy can not be charged with violating the UN Resolution if the subjects in question are not even alive. Therefore…"

"Therefore, if we are dead, Italy is not in violation of anything, and the UN has to restore what it has taken away and leave. I see."

Fernando just nods his head. After a few moments of silence, he asks Alpha a question.

"Care to be one of the counted cyborgs at the Embassy?"

Alpha thinks about it.

"I would have to come back with you on an answer for that.

"I can respect that."

They go back to looking a the sea. After about 20 minutes, Fernando walks back to his room without saying a word.

----

Once back on solid soil at the Rome's Ferry Dock, Fernando and Alpha meet up as they park their respective vehicles nearby. They tell their lady friends to wait for them as they conduct a little business to prepare for the journey to find Francesca. Alpha leads the way to the far end of the Dock, where privately owned ships are moorned. They walk up the gangplank of one ship that has sailed on better days. There was no visable crew on the ship. Alpha continues to walk down the deck towards the stern, with Fernando following beside him.

As they walk onto the stern of the cargo ship; a woman with a blond hair, blue eyes, and standing all of five feet approaches the pair with men flanked at her sides.

"Hey Cass, how's business?" Alpha asked as they stopped in front of each other.

"As good as ever boy-o." Cass answered in a thick Irish accent. "Granted I'm gonna 'ave to buy a new boat soon."

"What's wrong with the Caladbolg?"

"The keel's startin' to give. I'm no' sad though, she 'ad a good and long life. Speakin' a long, who's your big friend?"

"Apologies; Fernando G., this is Cassandra O' Bannon. Cass this is Fernando G., a trusted associate."

"Why's he wearin' those shades like he's some Top Gun pilot?"

"An accident left me extremely sensetive to light," Fernando cuts in. "If I'm exposed to any bright light, I'll almost certainly go blind."

"I see, me mechanic 'as the same malady only he can only see'n the dark. So on to buisness. I 'ear you need some emergency hardware?"

"That's right," Alpha answered.

"I don't 'ave much left as I just came back from the Gulf, but you're welcome to look at wha' I 'ave underneath."

"Let's go."

Walking to the elevator, after the push of a lever, the three are in the hull of the Caladbolg. Walking off the elevator, Cassandra leads followed by Alpha and then Fernando. With one glance of the walls, Fernando has but one thought.

_'This barge is a floating UN violation!'_

"So," Cassandra says as she lights a cigarette. "Wha' do you see, wha' do you like?"

"I'll take...an MP5 if you have one with a threaded barrel," Alpha says as he takes one from the wall.

"To your left, but it's chambered to 10mm. I'm all too familiar wit' your love affair o' the nine by nineteen."

"It'll have to do."

"Oi, your not kiddin'. You really do need emergency arms."

"Do I ever lie when it comes to business Cass?"

"No, your the rarest o' the rare. So what else you need?"

"Do you have any collapsible batons?"

"Not wha' your used to? I 'ave some ASP 21's, but their steel instead of titanium. Buy a pair an' I'll throw in break-away holsters and some lithium grease."

"Sold. Do you have any 9mm Spartans."

"Spartans?" Fernando interrupted. "As in incendiary rounds?"

"Yup," Alpha answered. "So...Cass?"

"No, not since you bought the lot the las' time I saw ya. I'm outta Hydroshok too. I do have a lot o' Black Talons though. Can you work wit' those?"

"I'll manage."

"I also happened to come across some DU 5.56 and 7.62. Interested?"

"Hell no!"

"Fine," Cassandra said as she laughed at Alpha's reaction. "Anything else?"

"I'll take that Baretta 93R."

"And there he goes with the nine by nineteen."

"And...I need suppressor's for the lot and spare magazines."

"Done, and what about ammo."

"Two boxes of those Black Talons in 10mm; one, no...make it two thousand 9x19 cartridges; and two boxes of 5.56 NATO."

"Anything else."

"You have any magazines for a Glock 18 and a Sig 226?"

"9x19?"

"Yes, three of each and I need some com's."

"What kind?"

"Wireless earwig?"

"Buy two and I'll give you one free."

"Done...and that'll be it."

"Okay...all and all...That'll be 45,868 quid."

"In pounds? Why so cheap?"

"Told ya, I'm gettin' a new boat so you're actually doin' me a favor. I need to get rid of this stuff and don't forget that incentive.

"Ah, I see."

"Or you could pay me with that legendary stamina o' yours."

"Cass, you know my rules."

"I know, buisness 'fore pleasure and never together."

Pulling out his PDA, Alpha makes a few swishes with his stylus.

"Still the same account?" Alpha asked.

"You got it."

"And...there."

A moment later, Cassandra's cell phone rings with a text message. Opening her cell, Cassandra opens her mouth dropping her cigarette to the floor.

"Oi, 100K even? That's too much of an incentive."

"That's for whatever he may need." Alpha said hooking a thumb at Fernando.

Walking forward as Alpha places his newly acquired wares in a new duffel bag, Fernando cracks half a smile.

"Now, about those DU rounds..."

"Want'em in 5.56 or 7.62?"

"What do you have in American caliber?"

"American? What did you have' in mind?"

".45 ACP, and any 1911 and spare magazines you may have."

".45 ACP in DU is a custom job. I have only heard of one other person using them", as Cass searches behind some boxes.

"I swear that old bastard tells me he's retired…"

"What was that?"

"Never mind… what do you have?"

She pulls out a wooden box with the letters 'USMC Special Ops SOCCOM Colt .45' on it. The two men carry the box and place it Fernando's feet, then search for a crowbar to open it. Fernando digs his fingers in between the panels and rips open the box. Boxes of brand new, 25 never open boxes of 1911 Colt .45s with holsters, along with the separate maintenance and repair kits and 10 boxes of .45 hollow point ammunition was inside.

"I am not going to ask where you got these from."

"Those are guns crying for revenge. Their convoy was ambushed and killed off. They never made it to their destination during the Gulf War, with me finding them on the black market, and most of my customers want everything in 9mm. You can have it, along with the other 3 boxes I got here."

"I'll just take this one… for now."

"It would be a waste to throw them away."

"I can pick them up in 3, 4 days. But right now I can only carry this one. Now, what do you have in body amour? Kevlar, Flack Jacket, Dragon Skin, etc?", Fernando takes a duffle bag from the rack and starts stuffing it with what was inside the box.

"How many you want?

"Just enough for 5 people, all women about your size, maybe a size bigger. And some extra more to line the inside of my car with."

"Lets see what we have…"

Cass searches around the area of boxes where she found the 1911s. She opens an already opened box and starts tossing Kevlar vests from it at where Fernando stood. They were of the 'One-Size-Fits-all variety. After 8 vests landed in a neat mound, 3 scalloped vests landed on top of them.

"So you do have Dragon Skins.", Fernando says loudly but to himself.

"That's all I seem to have, without rooting through these other boxes.", she says

"I'll take them all.", he says.

"Anything else? Perhaps an Infrared laser in the 40-Kilowatt range?"

"A what?"

"I always ask my NEW customers that, just in case I end up having a terminator knock at my door."

Both Alpha and Cass have a good laugh for a second.

Fernando stuffs the vest into another, but smaller duffle bag he picks up from the shelf.

"So is that it? A box of 1911's and a few vests?"

"I have to travel light, but the amour will be put to good use."

Cass brings out two ammo cases filled with 10 Hand Grenades each, handing them over to Fernando.

"If you are going anywhere with Alpha, you'll be needing these.", she says.

"I don't think…"

"Take them, I need to lighten the ship, and you'd be doing me a favor if you just took them away."

"Alright then…. Thanks."

"No, Thank you."

They say their goodbyes and are on off their way. They arrive at the parking lot, where the ladies had waited for them. Fernando opens up his trunk and puts the two duffle bags next to his tool box. He hands metal boxes to Rachel, to set them on the floor by the seat.

Alpha: That's all?

Fernando: Need to travel light, and speed is paramount. The faster we get to the US Embassy, the safer we'll be. Besides, even if she had a Gatling Gun from an A-10, I don't have the time or the tools to put it in the trunk as a weapon's system.

Alpha: Well, maybe next time.

Fernando (opening the smaller duffel bag and hands Rachel 4 of the vests): Raych- Cover the seat backs with these.

Rachel does as she is told. Then he gives her 2 more and a staple gun.

Fernando: Those goes on the side where you are. Staple along the seams of loose material and not into the protection padding.

Rachel: But Isn't the Porsche bullet proof already?

Fernando: Only to a limit. This is to add further protection. Got it?

Rachel: Yeah…

Rachel starts to staple the material of the vest to the interior of the car. Fernando throw each of the dragon skins to Juanita and Rachel.

Fernando: Put those on your lap, be ready to put them on at the first sign of trouble!

Rachel nods. Juanita looks at him like she did not know what was going on. After a few seconds of padding the rear with a couple of vests, Fernando closes the trunk of his Porsche. He then turns to Alpha.

Fernando: I'll call you in Torino tomarrow morning, once I know where Francesca is at.

Alpha: I'll be expecting it. Also…

Fernando: What?

Alpha holds up the earwig radio.

Fernando: Oh yes. Make sure they are set to my frequency.

Alpha: Not a problem, they already are set. I'll see you…

Fernando (as Alpha starts to walk away): Yeah, see ya.

Alpha speaks with his riding companion before getting on his motorcycle and rides away. Fernando slowly goes to the drivers seat. He turns on the engine, puts the Porsche into gear and pulls away from the parking space.

Fernando: We'll have bathroom, meals and gas filling breaks every 175 miles or so. OK?

Rachel: OK Daddy.

Juanita says nothing for the moment.

Fernando: Might as well take a nap. It's a long drive to Torino.

Fernando gets on the highway and starts his long drive to Torino. It would take him another 10 hours, with breaks for rest and meals along the way, wasting a total of 18 of the 96 hours he needed. They go take to the Torino Hilton for the remainder of the night and some well deserved rest.

He sends Juanita with Rachel out for breakfast while he scanned with his laptop for Francesca's GPS Signal. Finding nothing, he calls her cellphone, only receiving her voicemail upon the first ring. Only thing in his mind, is that her cellphone was off, and that worried him. He leaves a message for her to call him as soon as she gets it. He keeps his laptop scanning in case her cellphone turns on during the early morning hours of the following day. He curses himself for not leaving the scanning program running while enroute to Torino. With little in options left, he retires to the bed.

[Roll back – 10 hours; around 9:30pm, Aosta, Italy]

In a semi fancy restaurant in the well to do par of town, a couple share a table with food and drink.

"I would like to know what is a nice lady like you doing so that you had to travel thousands of miles to such a place like this, business or pleasure?" the man asks her.

"Business, of course.", the woman replies.

"What kind of business?", the man asks, slowly reaching for her hands.

"Same business we are all in- revenge.", she answers.

He notices the rings on her finger, "Are you married?"

"Is, was, depends on how you would put it.", she answers.

"What do you mean by that?", he asks.

"We are all in the same business of revenge. But go back about a year and a 1/2 during the great terrorist war. Madrid and Tannafferi's airports were bombed, and the Basque Separatists were accused, even though it was Al Quida who did it. This I know because the order to bomb the airports did not come from me or any of my other associates. But the secret police arrested my poor husband while he was teaching his science at the university, blaming him for masterminding the whole plot. He was tortured, but he did not say anything that would implicate me- for he does not know of my activities. To him, I'm just a sweet loving wife who was a former student. I dont even know if he is alive… He is not a Basque Separatist like I am. In fact, he does not even know that I am a Basque Separatist.", she explains, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you devoted to him?", he asks.

"What kind of a question is that?", she turns to him in anger.

"Don't take it as an offense. I was just wondering, I'm sorry.", he tries to say, switching subjects as he could.

"If it were not for the secret police in Spain, I would not be here asking and paying for bombs and devices to blow up the police and government headquarters… Like your people did with the truck bombing of the government administration building during the terrorist war.", she scowls at him.

"How much more will you need?", he asks.

"Let me put it this way: enough to fill the rest of the shipping container I have waiting outside the city limits, 1/2 filled with other supplies. My friends will drive it back to Spain, and within a week, watch the news for a major attack the likes no one has seen in years, since or before the war, perhaps since 911 in New York City itself!", she explains.

His eyes widen in is belief. "We don't have enough to do that!"

"All I need is the basic components, instructions, and a training manual. Everything else will be in our hands when we get it in Spain. As for raw materials, don't worry about it. My partners are taking care of that as we speak.", she explains.

"What other supplies will you be needing?", he asks.

"The basics: computers, portable generators, books and things. Juan-Carlos thinks he can deprive the Basque territories of basic educational needs of its people, he would be wrong to do so!", she answers, "Just like the underground gave schools and orphanages in Lithuania books, clothes, food and computers, we are doing the same."

"I see…", he answers her.

"I don't…", she tells him.

"What do you mean?", he asks.

"You are asking of me too many private questions, of both my person and business. It gets annoying, and in fact if I were not so desperate for certain items, I would call the whole deal off. In fact, I just might do that.", She tells him off politely.

"Now wait a minute…", he begins to defend himself. "I have a vested interest to protect here! It is not like we have known each other in public or private. We just only met…"

"And no doubt, if it were not for the rings on my finger, you would be trying to put the move on me to get into my black silk panties.", she continues to politely tells him off. "Thus the question of devotion, to see where my heart lies. It lies not for you or any other idiot here nor there, but for the one I swore to be with until death do us apart. So any chances of you getting close to me or into my black silk panties are as follows- (pointing out the distance between them) This is as far as it goes, our talk is of business only or else I will take my business elsewhere. A quarter of a million Euros is nothing compared to the 50 billion we have in reserve for major operations- may they be political or terrorist operations, but for you mister, there isn't a man on this planet that me and my group can not make, or buy… (after a bit of a pause, interrupting him from saying his words)… or destroy."

He gulps, wondering what deal has he made with what demonic being that was not Satan himself. She smiles at him. She takes the napkin off the table and wipes her mouth and hands with it, crumpling it and leaving it by the table. She slowly gets up and starts to walk away.

He gets up and goes after her, grabbing onto her arm. She instinctively Judo throws him onto the floor, twists his arm about into a painful position, and takes out her gun from her purse, placing it against his forehead.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!", she yells at him. "HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM! I AM A MARRIED WOMAN WITH NO INTEREST IN YOU WHAT SO EVER!!! IN FACT, THE DEAL IS OFF!!!"

She pushes against the arm, adding pain and distance between them. She continues to walk out of the restaurant, walking the distance to a nearby garage. She gets into a black Alpha Romero Spyder Convertible and drives away. Back at the restaurant, a couple from another table walk to the man on the floor, they helped him up.

"Thanks to your penis, we just lost a major contributor to our cause!", the woman tell the man still holding onto his arm

"But… Maria…. I swear…", the man started to say but unsure on what to say.

"Don't give me that crap Caesar… I know you think too much with that penis of yours, because you have done it with me and all the other women I sent to you for business arrangements, and you need to stop that.", Maria continues.

"A quarter of a million Euros… You Just Lost Us A Quarter Of A Million Euros! If There Were Not So Many Witnesses Right Now, I'd Kill you Myself!!!", the other man started to complain.

"Calm down, Mario…", Maria started to say. "I'll call Lady Bianca and see if I can patch things up with her."

"Do so, Maria. I'm going home and calling up Emilio, and tell him about the major screw up Horny Caesar here just created…", Mario say as he starts to walk to the door.

After a few seconds of staring Caesar down, Maria leaves behind Mario. The waiter walks up to him and hands his the bill for $230 Euros. Manager walks up behind the waiter, taking him by the arm and escorting Caesar out the door. Two large kitchen cooks walk with them, sharpening some rather large knives as they do. "We don't want your kind of riff raff in our fine establishment…", the manager says as he pushes Caesar out the door.

Mario drives Maria to their hide away in the country, Maria calls Lady Bianca on the cell phone. Lady Bianca takes the cell phone from her purse as she drives and presses the 'Power Off' button, canceling the call and disconnecting the cellphone off the network as it shuts down. It gets tossed back into her purse.

[8:45am: Marriott Hotel, Aosta]

A red haired young woman in her early twenties wakes up out of her hotel bed. She looks around before stretching. On a nearby table, a folded black dress she wore before, along with the high heels shoes by the chair on the floor. Her purse was on the table as well, and a locked suit case in the closet. A couple of other brief cases were in the closet with the suit case. She slowly gets up, being in a black silk camisole and panties, walking to the bathroom to freshen up.

After about a 1/2 hour, she walks out into the bathroom, naked while wiping herself down with a towel. She goes into her suit case and pulls out a knee high wrap around dark grey skirt with a black turtle-neck sweater. She pull out a fresh pair of black tights and underwear, from the suit case, along with a pair leather low heeled Nike Sneakers. She gets dressed in just a few minutes, dabbing a bit of Chanel Number 5 perfume onto each layer.

Her hair took a bit longer to set just right, finally going for bangs and ponytail look. A little bit of make up was used to accent her face. A pair of 1960's cat-style dark sun glasses are put on. She cleans up the room, putting yesterday's underwear into a tiny laundry bag. Before she goes off for the day, she checks her wallet, gun and cellphone in her purse. She turns on the cellphone. It immediately goes off, stating that there were 2 stored messages in it. She goes through the combination of buttons and deletes all messages without reviewing them. For a moment she sighs, before putting the black dress onto her arm. She carries the purse with her as she walks out the room. In a few minutes, she is at the manager's front desk.

Hotel Manager: How can we help you today, Ms Francesca.

Francesca places the tiny plastic laundry bag on the counter and the little black dress next to it.

"I need these to be dry cleaned, please.", Francesca says with a smile.

The hotel manager picks up the laundry bag and opens it, feeling the material inside. "Hmmm… Silk. When will you need them by?"

"Is later this afternoon when I return from shopping possible?", she asks.

"Hmmm… I'll have to see about that. Things are a bit crowded you know.", the hotel manager says.

Francesca puts a 50 Euro bill from the wallet in her purse on the counter. "Please? I'll be seeing my husband tonight, and I want things to be just right for him…"

The hotel manager slowly takes the 50 Euro bill. "Then I'll make it a priority, just for you. And I'll have them placed in your room when they are done so you don't have to come down here to get them."

"Thank you!", Francesca says. She then turns around and walks out the door.

The hotel manager takes to Francesca's underwear from the tiny laundry bag and gives it a quick sniff. He lets out a satisfied sigh, thinking 'Your husband must be a very lucky man…' He then stuffs them bag in the laundry bag quickly and picks up the dress, taking them to a back room at the rear of the hotel. "Manuel! We Got A Priority Dry Cleaning Here! She's A Very Valued Customer!!!"

Manuel (to himself as he lifts the large bed steaming iron, and folding the shirt under it): Yeah- They Are All Priority Dry Cleaning Jobs for Valued Customers…

The hotel manager drops the laundry bag onto the shirt as Manuel tried to pick it up to fold it. Then the dress next to it!

Hotel Manager (pointing at the items): That's Silk Underwear in there… and this dress feels like silk too… so… She's A Valued Customer!

Manuel can only look at his coworker in disgust in interrupting his work.

Manuel: I'll get my best man on it. Now leave me alone!

Hotel Manager: Don't give me any attitude.

Manuel: You're the one coming into my territory and making demands. I don't do that of you!

Hotel Manager: Look, just get it done as soon as possible so she can get it back before tonight. OK?

Manuel: I said that I'll get my best man on it.

Hotel Manager: Good… (he starts to walk from the area) And don't you or your boys dare sniff the underwear!

Manuel (to himself): Oh no, we would not do what you had already done, you hob-nob big nosed high class creep…

Manuel opens the laundry bag and pours out the silk underwear onto the steam iron's bed. He lays them out and examines them: the camisole, bra and panties, all seem like they belong together in a set. He takes to the panties to his face and gives them a good long sniff, then slowly puts them down on the steam iron with a nod and a smile on his steam-wretched face. For a few seconds, he gently pats them down on the steam iron bed with a smile. 'Lucky bastard who ever he is to have such a lovely dish served to him…', he thought for the while.

Manuel: CHANG!!! I NEED YOU TO DO A PRIORIRY RUSH JOB ON A FEW PRECIOUS ITEMS!

Somewhere from the back of the dry cleaning and laundry room, a tiny female voice answers, "COMING BOSS!"

Francesca walks out to an outdoor café, and has small breakfast; a pastry with decaf-coffee. She sits at the table, observing the others as they live out their lives, almost playing out a scene from 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.' Many of the men who walked by give Francesca a double take as they walked past, as if they never saw a lone red head having breakfast at an outdoor café by herself.

The newspaper she read had little to say, in fact it was awfully thin, thinner than normal. She does not notice the group of uniformed officers that had walked by, but not from the Italian police or military, but from the arm bands on the upper arms of their sleeves- the UN. A group stop not far away from her table. A couple of them point her out, commenting how out of place she looks. One breaks from the group and walks over to her.

UN Officer (in Italian): Hello there, Miss. Why would such a beautiful young girl like you be all by your lonesome having breakfast?

Francesca (in Italian without turning to face him): I'm waiting for a call from my husband.

UN Officer: Oh… I'm sorry to have disturbed you then… Uhm… I did not catch your name the first time.

Francesca: I never gave it.

UN Officer: Oh, yes, you didn't. What is your name?

Francesca: Why would you want to know?

UN Officer: Because… its polite to know.

Francesca turns to see the name patch on his uniform. The name 'Suarez' is on the patch, above a patch of the American flag. She then turns up slightly to meet his face.

Francesca (Changing to English): Suarez is it? Puerto Rican by any chance?

UN Officer: Yes, but how would you know?

Francesca: The majority of Spanish named Americans in the military are Puerto Ricans. 'La Estrella de la Caribe…'

UN Officer: You speak Spanish too?

Francesca: I speak several languages, actually. You?

UN Officer: Just a couple on top of English and Spanish. The job requires it, you know.

Francesca: I see. (after a brief pause) Do you mind? I'm expecting a call from my husband and I would want to be alone when I get it.

UN Officer: I'll be quiet if he calls.

Francesca: You don't understand. When he calls, he'll be nearby within visual range, and if he sees you with me, then you are going to have to deal with a very jealous and possibly violent husband. Understand?

UN Officer Suarez bits on his lower lip for a second, then nods. For taking so long, his partners slowly approach him.

UN Officer: I understand. But, just one thing.

Francesca (getting annoyed): What?…

UN Officer (as the others gather about him): What is your name?

Francesca: I don't know you, and I told you to go away. If my husband sees you, he'll be unmanageable… towards you. I'm telling you to go away to spare you from that ordeal.

A Female UN Officer of group: Lets see some Identification.

Francesca (turning to face her): Why should I comply? You're not the Italian police.

Female UN Officer: That's it. Arrest her, and we'll question her at HQ.

Several others had gathered, notably, the restaurant staff. An old man in a black vest, white shirt, and a white apron steps to Francesca's table with a pump action short barrel shot gun pointed at the closest UN Officer. The rest of the staff stands behind him with guns aimed at the rest of them. The UN Officers barely had time to reach for their guns. Francesca had her hand in her purse on her lap, with her fingers wrapped around her gun.

Old Man: This is my place of business and she has been a loyal customer for many years. You are going to walk away from her in peace or be carried away in pieces.

Female UN Officer: WE ARE A UN SECURITY TASK FORCE LOOKING FOR A KNOWN WANTED CRIMINAL, FITTING HER DESCRIPTION! AND WE ARE HERE TO ARREST HER!

Old Man: Touch her, and we'll drop all of you right here. She is an everyday customer here for many years, she has done nothing to nobody, let alone cause crimes that would bring you and your stupid UN Police here!

They all stare at each other for the moment in a classic Mexican standoff.

Old Man: We Protect Our Own Kind Here… Now Get Outta Here Before We Start Protecting!

The UN Officers slowly back off away from Francesca's table. The female officer is heard saying, "We better not catch you alone…"

Old Man: We Got An Eye on You!

The UN Officers start to walk away. After several seconds they disappear around the corner. The restaurant staff clear away, one of them bringing another fresh pastry and refills her decaf coffee cup. The old man sits on the other seat with the shot gun on his lap.

Old Man: I can see that bitch was jealous of your beauty, Francesca. I seen that during the great cold war in Korea…

Francesca: Thanks for your help there, but I did not want another pastry or coffee refill.

Old Man: Its on the house. Take your time with it. Enjoy. Let see if those creeps return to cause more trouble.

Francesca nods slightly.

Old Man: I have not received anything from Lorenzo… Nor have I heard from Marco or Jean. What about you?

Francesca: Not a thing.

Old Man: Maybe you should pick up that new fangled battery radio phone of yours and make a few calls yourself.

Francesca nods.

Francesca: I'll call my husband later.

She sighs and looks towards the sky.

Francesca: Such a nice day, isn't it?

Old Man: Yes it.

Francesca take a sip of the coffee. The moments pass by as they sit there.

Old Man: If you need help or a place to hide, you can run in here. We'll take care of you.

Francesca: Thank you.

The old man slowly gets up and walks away, back into his place of business. Francesca finishes off her coffee and pastry within the next 1/2 hour before getting up and leaving.

[Same time in Torino]

Juanita and Rachel return to their hotel room at about the same time, each carrying a bag of breakfast they got from the local eateries of the area. They both sit by the table looking at each other and at the laptop as they unpack their meals. The tension between them has never been so tense. But Rachel has her reasons, and ever since Angie's death while protecting Marco, has it gotten worse. She has yet fail for her father and is willing to do anything to make him happy, but Juanita has always believed that their relationship has crossed the father/daughter and past the lovers line on more than several occasions and has been a verbal advocate against it, though it never has. In truth Rachel wants and needs are tempered by her and her father. She could push the relationship into a sexual venue if she wanted, and would be successful at getting what she wants from the one person she considers as her savior, but she wont for the sake of what they have in their relationship is more than practicing making babies in each others' bed. If only Juanita would see it that way, is what Rachel wanted the most.

Fernando stayed asleep in the bed for the time being. Thus far since they got there, he has had 2 hours of sleep at most, while they slept most of the car ride after the sun went down and they had a dinner stop before the last leg of their journey. It was his turn to rest, even though Juanita wanted to disrupt that rest so that she could get a few questions answered. Rachel would not have it, and thus became the blockade from which Juanita could not get past. Sooner or later this will erupt on the both of them whether they want to or not, whether they are prepared or not. For now, there is a silence between them that hangs there like the stench of week old garbage.

They sat there as they ate their meals. Rachel was with her eyes 1/2 closed paying more attention to her sandwich then she was of Juanita. Juanita was staring at her and not at her food, though how she managed to take bites from her meal remained unclear. Fernando wrestled with the pillow, trying to get absolute darkness into his eyes without being smothered. But it was not either one of them that had awaken him up, rather the alarm of his laptop going off. Both the girls looked at each other and then at the laptop screen, wondering which buttons to push to turn it off. Fernando jumps out of the bed and to the seat behind the laptop, clearing out their hands as they searched for the off button. In a few seconds the alarm it was subdued.

Fernando (to himself): Good, she turned the damn shit on…

Rachel: Turned what on, daddy?

Fernando: Her cellphone…

Fernando gets up and walks over to the nightstand by the bed and picks up his cellphone next to his glasses and starts to dial Francesca's number on it. It rings normally without it immediately jumping to voice mail. "Good…", he says to himself. After the third ring, somebody answers.

Voice on the other end: Hello?

Fernando (recognizing Francesca's voice): Francesca! Good, you're there! Listen to me carefully, OK?

Francesca: Fernando?

Fernando: Who else would it be? Now listen up, girl! Something's going on and a UN Task Force has shut down most of the Italian Government and are looking for Fratello teams and Lone Cyborg operatives!

Francesca (interrupting him): Oh… so that's why they wanted to arrest me…

Fernando: They're there? Listen up, gather your things together and be prepared for evacuation when I get there! Until then, hide! Defend yourself only if you must!

Francesca: But what about the mission?

Fernando: The mission is over!

Francesca: Why?

Fernando: There is no SWA, There is no Section 2! The UN Task Force shut them down and are using the information they got from the administration offices to go after us!

Francesca: What about the others?

Fernando: Most of them are in hiding but they are in contact with each other. Look, you got a hotel room to stay in?

Francesca: Why, yes.

Fernando: Then stay there and do not step out! I'll be there in 3 hours to extract you.

Francesca: But…

Fernando: 3 hours!

Francesca (sighs): OK.

Fernando hangs up the phone without saying a word. He turns to say something to Rachel and Juanita, but finds Rachel next to him holding a store bought cup of coffee towards him. He takes the coffee, and wolfs it down in a gulp. He then crushes the cup in his hand, and turns to the girls.

Fernando (tossing the crushed cup into a trash can): Pack up and buy some food supplies… we're moving out!

Juanita: I assume that you found Francesca?

Fernando: What do you think-I found Mickey Mouse? Seriously Juanita- why are we here?

Juanita: Don't be getting on my case…

Fernando (interrupting her): I don't care, Juanita… Shut up and do as I say! You can be angry with me later when all is said and done or if we fail. Until then we got work to do. Now lets get ready to roll!

They spend the next 5 minutes arming up and packing their things. Fernando works on the Porsche in the garage as the girls go out to get food items for the long trip. He checks the car over and tops off what ever vital fluids was low, including those of the Porsche's defense mechanisms. He wipes his hands clean with a tool rag he has as the girls return. He throws the rag into the toolbox, closing it, then picking up a canvas bag from the trunk and tosses it to the rear passenger seat. He signals them to enter the car as he closes the rear hatch and then the front hood. Soon he too was seated, at his driver's seat where he belongs.

Rachel reaches in between the two front seats and places another store bought cup of coffee on the center console, right into one of the two newly added cup holders there. Juanita tries to do the same to the cup holder closest to Fernando's seat but was beaten by Rachel, she places the other cup of store bought coffee in the cup holder next to her seat. The bags are partially empted out into various cup holders and item stands throughout the interior of the car as Fernando starts the engine and puts the car in gear. Slowly they pull out of the hotel garage and then making his way with the help of the GPS to the highway to Aosta. He makes the 3 hour drive into less than an hour and a half once he gets onto the highway. The problem is still negotiating the streets of Aosta and finding Francesca.

96 plus 4 equals 100 hours. That is all Fernando said he would take to do what he believes is right though to some it is totally wrong. It has taken 18 hours to get within range of Francesca to at least begin a search, and another 2 hours to get in contact with her. 80 hours left and time is slipping by fast as 2 more hours slide by just looking for her. 78 hours and counting down fast, though they are within reach of their goal, being in reach of their goal and actually obtaining it are two totally different things. Thus being within blocks of their destination of finding Francesca, she would be easier to find if she were to be have been 1/2 a planet away. As he waits for a traffic light to change, a Beige Land Rover SUV with 'UN' in big black letters on the side cuts in front of his Porsche, and several armed officers step out of the vehicle. Fernando slowly reached to the lower part of his dashboard, popping open a discreet door panel on it. He then reaches for the gearshift lever and slowly slides it into reverse while holding tightly on to the steering wheel. Two of the UN Officers reach for the handguns.

Fernando revs the engine, then pops the clutch, making the Porsche jump back several feet. He then in one motion presses the clutch, whips the steering wheel full left until it locks and engages on the emergency brake; the sum totaling the Porsche doing a 180 where it stood. With one foot on the clutch, he places the other on the brake as he releases the parking brake, and flicks two switches on the open hidden panel. Two lights with little icons light up. The words under them say "Oil" and the other "Smoke." The rear of the Porsche begins to smoke up badly as if the engine was going bad. In fact, castor oil was being added to the fuel mixture, causing the thick and gagging smoke to happen. Fernando slowly pulls away as the UN Officers began to run up to the rear of the Porsche. Then they hit a wet spot and slip off their feet and onto their asses. They wrestle with trying to get up as Fernando drives away. Soon he was gone from view as the smoke cleared.

One UN Officer: Damn it, he's gone!

Another UN Officer: He's not getting far.

First UN Officer: How can you tell?

Other UN Officer (sliding his oily fingers together): Any car smoking that badly and dropping this much oil, is not going to last for very long.


	9. Chapter 9

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 09: T minus 75 and Counting

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot devleopment:

*Some of Alpha/Fernando dialog and some of Liesel/Rachel dialog by Boomer_Gonzales.

*Some of Liesel/Fernando dialog by Nachtsider.

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creater, Nachtsider.

* * *

Fernando rips the dash mounted GPS and tosses it to Rachel, then pulls out the cellphone to make a call to Francesca. As he negotiates the streets of Aosta, makes the call. Francesca answers by the third ring.

Francesca: Fernando?

Fernando: Where are you?

Francesca: Going to my hotel, like you said.

Fernando: Where is the hotel?

Francesca: Marriott Hotel in the tourist district…

Fernando: Where is your car?

Francesca: Its in the hotel garage…

Fernando: Good… Stay put when you get to your room. I'll be there within the hour.

Fernando hangs up the phone. Then he makes another call, this time to Alpha. He picks up the phone within the first ring.

Alpha: You're a bit late, I've been expecting you to call since this morning.

Fernando: We're in Aosta.

Alpha: I know that. You should check your rearview mirror once in a while. By the way, you need a mechanic?

Fernando: What for?

Alpha: I seen your escape from those UN Goons. You lost a lot of oil and your engine's smoking something fierce.

Fernando: That was a diversion.

Alpha: A diversion?

Fernando: Smoke screen and oil slick. No spy's car should be without them…

Alpha: Hmmm….

Fernando: Why do you think I take the Porsche everywhere?

Alpha: Nice…

Fernando: Look, Francesca is in the Marriot Hotel in the tourist district. They know my car, they might know of hers, so leaving town will not be easy.

Alpha: They would probably be waiting for us in Rome if we do.

Fernando: Leave that up to me.

Alpha: Mind telling me?

Fernando: Not until I get it confirmed first. I would suggest putting on the ear radios for the rest of our stay here.

Alpha: We are already have them on.

Fernando: We'll stay in touch then.

Fernando hangs up the phone then tells the girls to put on their ear radios as he puts on his. Rachel hands him the GPS unit with the Marriot Hotel information put in. He turns the car around as the GPS showed he was going the wrong way. Following the GPS, Fernando drives more cautiously as the number of UN Troops seem to increase as they enter the tourist district. It is not their numbers that are increasing, but their density.

Taking the back streets, Fernando manages to drive into the garage in the rear of the building without being seen. He drives about the structure until he spots a 1996 Alpha Romero Spyder in Black. With a parking space opposite to it, he backs the Porsche into it as too have the nose out and make it easy to drive away. He turns off the engine, and signals Rachel to take the driver's seat as he grabs for his cane. Leaving his keys behind, he pulls out another set of keys, pressing the button on a small plastic box that was with them. The lights on the Spyder flashes. He nods as he walks up to the car. He takes a look inside, displeased that she left it with the top down, but things seem to be unmolested inside. He continues to walk to the elevator as a voice enters his ear from the radio.

Alpha: You take the lobby, I'll get the garage.

Liesel (climbing off the motorcycle): Will do.

Fernando decides to answer them.

Fernando: I'm taking the elevator to the lobby, the cars are in the garage and the girls are safe guarding them.

Alpha: Good. I'll join them, out of sight and view.

Fernando gets on the elevator, and takes it to the lobby. Liesel was already in the lobby, taking off her full protection head gear, and opening up her riding jacket to cool off from her long ride with Alpha. Fernando notices that there are an unusually high number of men in suits, reading newspapers in the hotel lobby as he taps his cane across the floor on his way to the manager's desk. Liesel catches up with him as he arrives at the manager's desk. He places her picture upon the counter, where the hotel manager looks at it from the horizon of his nose.

Hotel Manager: Never seen her in all of my days.

Fernando: Funny. It seems that she is renting a room here.

Hotel Manager: I sign the guests in and assign them their rooms, and I never saw her walk in here, much less rent out a room.

Fernando (grabbing the Hotel Manager's tie and bringing him closer as he leans towards him): Funny, her car is in the hotel garage. Now why would that be…

Hotel Manager: If she is not a guest here, it will be towed at the owner's expense.

Fernando: Listen little man…*

The Hotel Manager grabbed a black tape wrapped hand sized bully club from under the counter and gave Fernando a good thunk to the side of the head. The bully cub is bent where it is held at the hand. All Fernando does was snap his head about his neck for a moment and stares back at the Hotel Manager. The Hotel Manager begins to sweat as Fernando slowly grabs for more shirt and lifts him off his feet. Fernando then takes the cellphone out from his pocket and dials Francesca's number. She answers it almost immediately.

Francesca: Fernando?

Fernando: What room are you in?

Francesca: 1024.

Fernando hangs up the phone. And looks at the Hotel Manager.

Fernando: She is in room 1024.

The Hotel Manager nods.

Fernando: That is all you had to say, and not strike me with this… (looks at the Hotel Manager's hand hold the bully club) …thing.

Fernando takes the billy club from Hotel Manager, then smashes it against the partition desk that separates them both. The remaining tape just rips away exposing a hollow metal tube inside with a spring within. Then he tosses is it back to the manager's side of the area, letting it bounce to the wall. He then gently puts down the hotel manager back on the floor but still holding onto his neck tie and shirt, though he so desperately wanted to rip his head off and yell down his exposed neck.

Fernando: If you are to remember one thing in your life, remember this- because of what you did here today- if we are to ever meet again, you'll be dead, because I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?

The hotel manager nods nervously, before Fernando lets him go, gathering Francesca's picture from the counter.

Fernando slowly turned and headed to the elevator back with Liesel behind him. She tries to get his attention.

Liesel: Excuse me, Fernando?

Fernando freezes in his tracks. Then he turns to face Liesel in her riding attire. Though he has seen and known Liesel from the past, this is the first time he has seen her in her rebuilt and adjusted form that all SWA cyborgs now go through at least every 3 years until they reach adulthood.

Fernando: Liesel?

Liesel: Alpha is downstairs.

Fernando (mostly quietly to himself): Damn girl, you have grown…

Liesel: What was that, I did not hear you.

Fernando : I said, 'Lets go.'

They both turn around slowly, looking at the group of MIBs waiting about in the lobby, who have all turned to face them. Fernando starts to slowly walk to the elevator bank with Liesel right beside him. He presses both 'UP' and 'DOWN' buttons on the wall panel. Several of the MIBs have gotten up and started walking slowly towards them at the elevator bank.

Fernando: You and Alpha guard the basement, I will take care of the elevators.

Liesel: But… shouldn't I be with you, as back up?

Fernando: Its us versus them, where there are a few of us and a few thousands of them and all we got is a 1/2 baked plan to get a goal and a lot of hope to obtain it with. If we fail, Italy falls. So go do what you think has to be done for god and country because these idiots don't care.

Two of the three elevators stop together at the same time, with people leaving from them. Fernando signals to Liesel to take one down while he takes the other up. During their elevator ride, Fernando talks to her on the ear radios.

Fernando: You disable that elevator car at the basement. I'll take care of this one. Then we'll deal with those who take the remaining one. I don't want this to be bloody, but if we have too…

Liesel: I know.

Liesel thinks to herself, 'No wonder Alpha would consider him as a friend… He's too good, even for himself…'

Alpha: I'll meet you there.

Liesel finds Alpha by the elevator bank in his motorcycle, going through one of the luggage compartments. Pulling out a small tool bag, he tosses one of his batons at Liesel who catches it with relative ease. Using the baton to hold the elevator doors, the pair step inside. Extending his remaining baton, Alpha prods the elevator ceiling for a service hatch as Liesel prys open the elevator's control panel with a small pry bar from the tool bag. After enough prodding, Alpha collapses his baton in frustration.

Alpha: Damn, we have a problem.

Liesel(sighing at Alpha's comment): Make that two.

Alpha: What is it?

Liesel: This is a full remote junction, there is not a single collapsible circuit.

Alpha: Can't we use the magnet trick?

Liesel: Not here, it's a complete wireless relay. All that we will do is prematurely trigger the emergency overide at the source.

Alpha: ...Old School it is then.

Liesel: That's not exactly silent.

Alpha: But it'll at least be fun.

Liesel can't help, but smirk as he pulls out some small explosives, which he places on the elevator car panel with a timer. Pulling out his baton, the elevator door closes and Alpha takes Liesel behind one of the building columns. The small explosion takes out the control panel of the elevator car as well as knocking it off its railings. For all intents and purposes, it has been disabled.

Alpha: See, what'd I tell you. Fun.

But the chatter in the ear radios could be heard even if they were turned off, as Fernando yelled from with his elevator car.

Fernando: WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!! WHAT PART OF 'COVERT' IN 'COVERT OPERATIONS' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!!…

Alpha walks over to the elevator doors and tried to pull them apart but couldn't. Liesel step up from behind and applies her Type 1 Cyborg strength to the doors and opens them with ease.

Voices can be heard as the MIBs argue about getting into the remaining elevator car. Alpha jogs to one of side emergency side stairways, opening the door, and pulling out a tube of crazy glue, which he applies to the doorknob, locking latch and hinges, before slamming the door shut. He then goes to the other emergency side stairway to do the same thing, but hears the clambering of steps running down the stairs. Alpha takes a grenade and tosses it up stairs, bouncing it off the wall to where it can be seen as he crazy glue the locks and slams the door shut. Voices can be heard in panic as they see the grenade. Alpha takes Liesel behind a support pillar and waits for a muffled explosion.

The elevator stops on the 10th floor as Fernndo shoves his lock disabling key into the Firemen's override switch. The tumbler pins inside sheer off, and he turns the switch to 'STOP.' Fernando makes it out onto the 10th floor as he removes the key from the switch and searches for room 24. He finds it 1/2 way down the long hallway. Finding the door locked, he knocks on the door. Nothing but dead silence comes from the other end. He takes out his cellphone and calls Francesca. He can hear the cell phone ringing in the room. She answers on the second ring.

Francesca: Fernando?

Fernando: I'm on the other side of your door. Please open it…

Francesca: Oh, OK… Hold on please.

Francesca puts the cell phone down on the bed and walks to the door to open it. Fernando walks into the room.

Francesca: Hold on. I got you on the cell phone.

Fernando (as Francesca goes to get her cellphone from the bed): …Uhm.

Francesca picks up the phone and talks on it.

Francesca: I got company, go to go- bye!

She then takes the phone and closes it shut, disconnecting the call. Fernando could only stare at her at what she had done, unsure what to make of it. Francesca has always shown an occasional loop out of reality once in a while but this one just took the cake. He disconnects the call from his end on his cell phone and pockets the device in a very slow and deliberation action. Francesca looks at him back.

Francesca: I got a lot of stuff to carry.

Fernando snaps out of the daze she had put him through.

Fernando: Look- just take a small bag of a change of clothes and your personal weapon. We can pick up the rest when we return for them.

Francesca: But…

Fernando: Francesca… No Butts…We have little time to do this and no time to spare. So get a small bag and fill it with enough minimal stuff like your underwear and toothbrush for a couple of days of travel. I'll take care of the rest. OK?

Francesca (looking for a small bag to put things in): OK…

In finding one, Francesca opens her luggage and removes a few intimate items from within and stuff it in the bag along with a few other items of need and a day's change of clothes. Last to go in was her 'lucky' hair brush- the hair brush Fernando gave her when she was assigned to him when he got her some new clothes and personal items for her to have. She has since to part with it and is not going to do so now, since its part of her 1000 nightly stroke regiment. She then takes her gun and a few ammunition clips and stuffs them into her purse. Fernando takes her by the wrist and runs her out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. He hands her the ear radio, which she puts on.

They made it to the elevator bank, finding smoke bellowing from the cracks of the doors, signs of Alpha's handy work. Fernando glances over the Emergency Fire Exits Diagram, figuring out that in taking out the elevators, Alpha would have taken out the nearby stairs, as evident by the smoke seeping from the doorway cracks, but would have missed out of the Emergency Stairway at either end of the building or of the cargo/staff elevators near them. Fernando goes for the stair case because picking the lock for the cargo elevator would have taken too long. They made into the staircase as the MIBs make out of the smoky stairways by the elevators.

At the first floor staircase landing, Francesca breaks away from Fernando and runs out to the lobby and the manager's desk. Fernando continues to go for the basement until he heard the first floor door slam, forcing him to turn back after her. She get to the hotel manager and gets his attention. He gives her a folded package almost immediately, wondering where her husband was at. Some of the MIBs waiting at the elevator spot Francesca leaving the manager's desk and start running after her. Fernando, not happy of Francesca running off like that on him, sees her heading towards him with the package, and the MIBs running right after her. He also sees a 2-ton chandelier hanging by a thin chain with a safety cable back up. He pulls out his AA .45 and starts shooting at the chain's attachment to the ceiling, causing it to drop 1/2 way to the floor before the safety cable catches it. thus it now swings wildly around just inches from the floor between Francesca and the MIBs.

Fernando grabs Francesca by the wrist again and almost hauls her down the stairs, wanting to yell at her for breaking away but holds back on the urge to do so. They make it to the basement garage in just a few seconds from there.

Fernando (talking loud enough for his ear radio to pick up his voice): Rachel- program the GPS for The Coppola Restaurant in Nemi. Once its programmed- make a run for it!

Rachel: What About You, Daddy?!!

Fernando: Do as I say and Protect Juanita!

Alpha: Nemi?!! I thought we were going to Rome!

Fernando: They are expecting us to go to Rome! We'll go to Nemi and take a 24 hour rest there, and then enter Rome through the South. They'll be expecting us to make our move through the North. Being in Nemi puts us South of Rome… got it?!!

For a few seconds there was silence.

Liesel: We got it!

Fernando: Good… Now, Alpha-Liesel, Protect the Porsche and make sure it gets to Nemi.

Alpha: What about you and Francesca?

Fernando: Alpha- You ever heard of the GumBall Rally?

Alpha: Yes…

Fernando: Last one to Nemi pays for the bill!

Liesel locks in a carabiner harness as Alpha readies her SAR-21 and Glock 18 as well as his own Baretta 93R. Fernando and Francesca arrive at her Alpha Romero Spyder. Fernando points to the passenger seat for Francesca to get in on as he gets on the rear of the Porsche. He opens the hatch and takes the few remaining vests from rear trunk and tosses them across onto the hood of the Spyder. He takes a couple of 1911's and several magazines before closing the trunk. He starts communicating from the ear radios.

Fernando: Rachel, as soon as I sit down in Francesca's car- go! Alpha, follow her!

Alpha: Roger

Rachel: But, daddy…

Fernando: What?!!

Rachel: I love you…

Fernando: I love you too, and quit being so emotional- I need Focused and Determined Rachel- OK?!!

Rachel: OK… Father…

Liesel: Rachel, we can do this.

Fernando prepares the body amour vests to protect the seats, doors and gas tank of the Spyder. The guns and magazines go into the center console between the seats. Once done, he takes to the driver's seat, turning on the engine. Rachel puts the Porsche in gear and slowly starts to drive away from the garage. Alpha follows slowly as Liesel arms and posistions her SAR-21, like some WWII tail gunner on a B-27 Super Fortress Bomber. Soon in the distance of the corridors fill with sounds of the engines rev and the tires squeal. Once the segmented hard top was on in its place, Fernando put the Spyder into gear, focused and determined of getting to his destination unscathed. Once the garage gate was in view, Fernando stomps on the accelerator, fish tailing the Spyder onto the street. Alpha and Rachel were already a block ahead of them, but behind, the UN Agents pile into their Land Rovers and begin the chase.

Fernando pulls out his old Yaesu VX5 handheld agency radio and puts it on Francesca's lap.

Fernando: Scan around the 1.2 Band on narrow FM Digital Modulation.

Francesca: Huh?

Fernando: Oh, Gimme that thing…

Fernando grabs the radio from off her lap, turns it on and programs it to scan the selected frequencies and modulation. He then hands it back to her.

Fernando: When you start to hear voices, it should be them. Press the yellow button to hold that frequency and give me back the radio.

Francesca: Uhm… OK.

Fernando: Look, Francesca… this is not the time to be an airhead. I need you to be focused and determined. You got that?

She turns to face him and nods. He remains focused on the road as they get on the highway. Fernando goes through the gears as their speed climb. He continues to remain far enough to give the other some space, and keep the pursuing Land Rovers at bay. Communications between Alpha and Liesel can be heard through the ear pieces.

Liesel: They're following us… Hot on Fernando's tail!

Alpha: Then take them out!

Fernando: Don't!

Alpha: Why not!

Fernando: Security is a state of mind! They think that they are in charge of the chase this early on, let them be confident! Once we hit the country side, we start taking them out! Then they will be stranded!

Alpha: You're too good at this, you know that!

Fernando: Its that I'm not good… Its that I know who I'm dealing with… These Are Weekend Warriors, Paid Mercenaries who have not seen action since the end of the war! They are itching for action, and action they will get!

Alpha: And if a tactic works once it'll work all the time. We're dealing with geniuses then.

They continue driving, midway to Torino they approach Chivare. Fernando gives the order to go South East past Chivare, onto a minor highways towards Asti, which would bring them to where Fernando wants them- the rural roads. Chatter on the UN frequency note the direction change made by them. Fernando inches across the double yellow road line to check his rear, and how many Land Rovers were following them. He can only count 4 on his rearview mirror before inching back into his lane.

For several minutes there has not been a cluster of houses or even a small town since being on the highway for more than a 1/2 hour. Fernando slowly make his move by slowing the Spyder to let the Land Rovers get closer.

Fernando (to his ear radio): This Is It- Keep Going And Ignore The Explosions!

Alpha: WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!!

Fernando: THIS!

Fernando slams on the brakes and clutch of the Spyder, bringing it to a crawl on the highway, down from the 120MPH speed they were driving. The first Land Rover steps on the brakes to avoid the Spyder, gets rear-ended by the one behind it. The third rear-ends the second, and the fourth tries to steer out the way, clipping the third on the right rear, knocking the third Land Rover on its side while tearing off its own front fender in the process and continues the chase. Fernando revs up the engine and goes through the gears as quickly as he could. The first Land Rover also starts chase but is going slower then before as its frame is bent and the wheels misaligned greatly, ends up behind the fourth Land Rover. The second and third Land Rovers are down and out of the chase. Liesel can only look at the car-nage and shake her head in disbelief. A message is heard over the ear radios.

Fernando: Everybody slow down so I can pass! Liesel, shoot at the chasing Land Rover's exposed wheel and linkages.

Rachel: Yes, Daddy…

Liesel: Roger!

Alpha just smiles as he puts the V-Max into neutral and coasts to allow Fernando to pass by. Fernando snaps Spyder around in front of the motorcycle as Alpha puts it back into gear, the Land Rover comes into view, exposed area and all. Liesel can see the expression of the Land Rover's driver go from determined anger to awe, shock and fear as he sees an assault rifle pointed to towards him despite being in an otherwise bulletproof vehicle. Liesel makes slight adjustments to her aim, and opens up on the exposed wheel area, practically emptying her clips for maximum damage. Though the tire goes flat, Run-Flat technology sets in and allows it to maintain a firm grip on the road. But for the rest of the internals: the brake line is severed, spraying brake fluid inside the hot engine compartment; the shock absorber begins to buckle from the hits of machine gun fire and sprays more oil into the hot engine compartment; and the ball joint linkages weaken until the wheel rips off from the vehicle. The drive shaft dislodges from the wheel as it flies off and spins wildly, striking the ground and digging in deep. The Land Rover nose dives to the left hard, and starts flipping about on its sides and roof until it comes to a sliding stop, then the engine compartment bursts into flames. The first Land Rover can do nothing more than stop, not being able to pass the burning wreck on the road. The three get away.

The group gather at a gas station at Asti, taking on food and fuel. Liesel rearms her guns, and Fernando goes into the Porsche and retrieves a few hand grenades and other items. Alpha talks to the gas station manager about what was going on, showing off his SWA ID and explaining of how the UN Forces were chasing them. With a signal from the gas station owner, the mechanics push the vehicles to the backside of the station, away from view. The electric display signs outside of the station turn on to say "No Fuel."

The girls gather about a picnic table behind the service area with bags of food and drink, where customers could rest and have a meal. Fernando steps out of the men's room, where Alpha was waiting outside.

Alpha: We'll still going to Nemi as planned?

Fernando: After an hour's rest.

Alpha: Why so long?

Fernando: I need it. No doubt Juanita does too.

Alpha: What about our pursuers?

Fernando: That group chasing us is out. Now, if we stay off the main highway, where they expect us to be on, they will miss us entirely.

Alpha: What makes you say that?

Fernando: The UN does not have that many troops to be guarding every road in Italy. They will be guarding the cities' main entrances, especially the major ones like Rome. So, if we skip Rome, and wait it out in Nemi for a day, we enter Rome through the South during the early morning hours when they are more likely to be resting and guards at their minimum.

Alpha: Again, what makes you say that?

Fernando: Lets just say that Leon taught me a great many things about how military operations run.

Alpha: He's some teacher, isn't he…

Fernando ignore that remark as he goes to the Porsche and pulls out his laptop from under the driver's seat. Alpha follows him, taking note of his actions. He starts typing on it, accessing an email server. He sends a message to Ferro's black berry:

"Found Francesca. At Asti, being chased by UN Goons, Heading to Nemi for diversion. Rome ETA in 48 hours… Nemi ETA- 18 hours."

Fernando puts the laptop under the Porsche's driver seat.

Alpha: Notifying the others?

Fernando (as he gets out of the Porsche, walking back to the men's bathroom): Yeah.

Alpha: Mind if I ask a personal question?

Fernando: You can ask anything. Whether I answer it or how I answer it remains to be seen.

Alpha: Hmph…. (then takes a deep breathe) Are you OK?

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Alpha: You are not your usual self.

Fernando: Usual self?

Alpha: From what I have seen and know- you are not that person.

Fernando: I'm…tired.

Alpha: Of?

Fernando: Personal things… involving those three.

Alpha: You mean Rachel, Juanita and Francesca? How so?

Fernando: You know that the goldfish is the only animal that will eat, drink and live in its own toilet bowl?

Alpha: Meaning…

Fernando: Its all personal shit we are going through and its all unnecessary.

Alpha: Two are your cyborgs.

Fernando: I don't own any of them.

Alpha: I know- I'm just saying… Two are your cyborgs, which one is your daughter and Francesca is enamored towards you. The human- Juanita is, or was a close friend. I can see the relationship is strained between you two.

Fernando: Its been like that for over a year.

Alpha: I noticed that Francesca is wearing a larger than necessary diamond on one of the two rings.

Fernando: That's what caused the strain.

Alpha: You and your cyborg married?

Fernando: Its only for our cover…

Alpha: And as such, you must maintain a married couple routine, including having her doing some wifely duties…

Fernando: I dont force her into committing herself to those duties.

Alpha: But you do as you must.

Fernando: I do as I can. Keeping those three from getting hurt by these actions, and keeping them off each other's throats, that's the problem.

Alpha: If you don't mind me saying- you should marry all three of them.

Fernando: Easier said than done. The truth is, as you may know from experience, the higher the stress in missions, the higher the affection levels in agent couples who are already in a relationship of friends. Sometimes it gets to a point where we end up sleeping together when we should not have.

Alpha: Which is why I have a rule against it, because it gets in the way.

Fernando: So you and Liesel?…

Alpha: Never… not on missions, and what happens between missions is not of anyone's concern.

Fernando: Point taken.

Alpha: So is that all?

Fernando: Yeah. I just need my rest.

Alpha (as he opens the door to the men's room): Go get something to eat, and we'll leave in a 1/2 hour.

Fernando: I'll need more time than that.

Alpha: Take what you can for now, We'll see about any further extensions…

Fernando: Since when have you been mission commander?

Alpha: Ever since you needed a rest. Now rest up… I don't like being the leader.

Alpha closes the door to the Men's Room to do his business.

For the meantime, they were safe.


	10. Chapter 10

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 10: T Minus 60 hours and counting.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot devleopment.

Some of Alpha/Liesel/Rachel/Fernando dialog by Boomer_Gonzales.

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creater, Nachtsider.

* * *

After a quickie meal of canned ravioli pasta and bottled coffee, Fernando sits in the Porsche, closes his eyes and takes a nap. The others seem to take their versions of a break as well. All except Alpha, who was watching the clock, Fernando's radio in Francesca's Spyder tuned into the UN Frequencies, and at his watch. With the apparent destruction of 4 UN chase cars, he's expecting back up to be coming up from either direction, sooner than later.

Fernando also had such thoughts but would deal with the situation as needed. Right now, his tired mind and emotions need more time and attention than he can give, for being mentally and emotionally tired is worse than being physically tired. The girls have been giving him the wringer ever his apparent false marriage to Francesca in order to keep her in his team and giving them a cover of being a married couple on missions. Both Juanita and Rachel are not taking this whole marriage thing well, and furthermore Rachel understands that it's a false marriage, Juanita does not. Even so, Fernando and Francesca have to act as a married couple in the eyes of the public and more so on missions. To Juanita, this spits in the eye of all that she holds holy in the institution of marriage itself. Thus Juanita has been on his case ever since they had said 'I Do' in front of a Priestly dressed Director Lorenzo.

This 'marriage' has been a test bed for the SWA to see if some of the fratello relationships could be boosted to a higher level, and if so by how much. With them two, Fernando keep the relationship to what is has been- a minimum, even though they do sleep together, and with Rachel, are now a family. Juanita has always been in the way, and at times been wanting to throw a monkey wrench in the works, even though Francesca had that talk with Juanita about the overall relationship they all share, and stated to Juanita that if she wanted to have a lover's relationship with her 'husband', that she would allow it. This statement only threw gasoline at Juanita's boiling hot head.

Though Fernando sleeps in the driver's seat of his Porsche it was not an easy rest for him. Chances are it would have been better if he kept on going without the rest.

At the picnic table, Francesca takes out her cellphone to answer it. She manages to catch it before the answering machine takes it.

Francesca: Hello?

Female voice: Bianca? Are You Alright?!!

Francesca: Uhm, Maria?

Maria: Yes it is me! Are you alright?!!

Francesca: I'm fine. Why are you asking?

Maria: Where are you?

Francesca: I'm down in Asti

Maria: What are you doing down there?

Francesca: I'm going to Nemi

Maria: What for?

Francesca: To deal with these UN People who have been chasing us all day.

Maria: They're after you?

Francesca: Yes they are…

Maria: Don't you worry then, I'll get a few friends to help you along the way!

Francesca: Uhm…. OK.

Maria: Are you taking the main highways?

Francesca: No, we going by the minor ones.

Maria: Good- I'll have my friends look for you while you're on your way. They may catch up with you on at the gas stations or meet you at Nemi if they don't.

Francesca: OK, Thanks…!

Maria: I'll see you when this mess is over.

The phone suddenly hangs up on the other end.

Rachel: Who was that?

Francesca: Who? Just a friend.

Rachel: We don't have friends outside of the SWA or the Agency. Now explain yourself.

Francesca: Just a friend, who I met during the last mission.

Rachel: …During your Last Mission. Don't You Mean Your Current Mission?

Francesca: Current Mission? Isn't our current mission to get to Rome and the US Embassy.

Rachel: NO YOU DINGY HEAD! THIS IS NOT A MISSION, THIS IS A FIGHT FOR OUR LIVES! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND- THAT THE UN WANTS TO DISMANTLE THE SWA CYBORG PROGRAM AND DISMANTLE US CYBORGS TOO!!!

Francesca bites on her lower lip.

Rachel: WE GET PAID FOR DOING MISSIONS! BUT THIS?!! WE AINT GETTING PAID FOR THIS!!! NOW, WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS, PADANIA AGENTS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL?!!

Francesca puts down her sandwich and runs off to behind the garage where the bathrooms where.

Liesel (putting her sandwich down): You were a bit harsh on her…

Rachel (interrupting her): Someone has to be. That Francesca can be such an airhead at times! Only when she is shooting people does she ever get things right. But before then- her judgment is either way off or does not exist! Hell, Liesel- she still needs help getting dressed at times!

Liesel: Eh?

Rachel: If you tell her to dress fancy and proper to go out for a party or celebration, she will spend 2 hours just trying to choose the dress, and then another 3 coordinating things to go with it! Damn it- I swear! There is something wrong with her!

Liesel: Then you should not be so harsh on her.

Rachel: You know her first handler was killed- right?!!

Liesel: When was this?

Rachel: A long time ago, before any of us were put together…

Liesel: Now that you mention that, Alpha told me about a red headed cyborg the SWA built about the same time he was, and she and her handler disappeared after their first major mission.

Rachel: They did not disappear. Her handler was shot dead as a car passed them by and they went off a cliff. She flew out of the car and broke apart into the river, where French Hikers found her on the French side of the border. Now, knowing that they were in enemy territory, would you let another car pass you?

Liesel: Heck no.

Rachel: She apparently did, and probably waved hi to them as they pulled out a shotgun from the window to blow her handlers brains out!

Juanita: THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU- YOUNGIN! ENOUGH!!!

Rachel: But Its True!

Juanita: We Don't Know What Happened On That Day! Nor Does She Remember! Now That Is Personal And Private Business Of Her, And None Of Your To Be Spreading About Like Butter!

Liesel (getting up out of her seat): I think I better go check on her.

Liesel walks towards the bathroom.

Alpha sees Liesel walking to the bathroom area as he checks over his V-Max motorcycle's fluids and vital parts. He gets up, wiping his hands on a towel, and walks over to intercept Liesel.

Alpha: What's going on?

Liesel (as they continue to the bathroom): Francesca and Rachel just had a big falling out, and Francesca bolted for the girl's room.

Alpha: Yeah- Fernando told me that things have not been the same ever since they got married in the last year for a mission.

Liesel: They got married? Who- Francesca and Fernando?

Alpha just nods his head.

Liesel: How can a cyborg get married? Aren't we property of the government?

Alpha: Apparently you are not. At least not to him. I do agree with him on that but the Italian government is holding you hostage as their property as long as we require their medicine to stay alive.

Liesel: But don't we owe them our lives and bodies?

Alpha: Again, that is where Fernando thinks differently. In his words, 'It does not matter how many parts are replaced with cyborg technology, you are still human and are endowed with human rights. You can not be a slave, you can not be owned, not by anyone and not by the government.' And I agree with him on that. The problem is, as long as they own the medication to keep you alive and fully functioning, they have you where they want you. Now what were you going to do with Francesca? And what happened?

Liesel: What I'm going to do is have a girl talk with her. As to what happened, I'm trying to find out.

Alpha: Alright, make it fast since I'm going to wake up Fernando so we can continue onward with this trip.

Liesel nods and continues to go to the bathroom. The door was locked, but with a bit of cyborg strength, she persuaded it to do her bidding.

A year and a half ago in Chief Lorenzo's office, Fernando and Ferro wait for his review of their report. The cyborgs: Cleas, Rachel and Francesca; waited in the back of the office, allowed to hear what was to be said but not give any input.

Chief Lorenzo: Hmmm, I see. Well, the Padania agents were found and either kill or captured and the smuggled contraband recovered. I would say that this mission is a success, but what bothers me is all this interpersonal crap that is happening among the all the involved fratello team members and logistics agents. It is all unnecessary.

Ferro (accidentally interrupting him in answering): No it is not, sir.

Chief Lorenzo: I was not finished.

Ferro just nods.

Chief Lorenzo: We agreed that you two were to be a married couple in the race and with your teenage children as part of your mission. As such you two were to be as a married couple. This sleeping in separate beds- what if somebody like some race official or racing competitor came in for a visit and seen you two acting like strangers and not like husband and wife? Your cover would have been blown at that point! Do You Understand Where I'm Getting?!!

Ferro: But sir… We were falsely married for the duration of the mission. It does not mean that… I… am…

Chief Lorenzo gives her a cold hard stare, making her shut up and keep her opinions to herself.

Chief Lorenzo: You two were to be and act as a married couple through out the duration of the race. That means you two being affectionate to each other in public, and being more so in private so in case you get caught by somebody in private, they would think better of you two and not dare question as to what is going on!

Fernando: But sir… She is my supervisor, and I would not want to disrespect that…

Chief Lorenzo (interrupting Fernando): What disrespect that occurs for the sake of the mission is understandable and forgivable! Having an idiot Padania Agent smuggle in a nuke and leave a 5 mile crater where Rome used to be or a bomb that blows up a fully loaded Airbus 380 is not! If you had to throw Ferro up on a punch bowl table and screw her brains out in front of everyone during the winner's party to prove that you two are happily married, then (pointing at Fernando) you are to do that and (pointing at Ferro) you are to let him have his way with you to do that! Because If 1 nuke or 1 bomb gets smuggled in, and people die because you two were too squeamish to get it on, Then Don't Come Back! There are people still out there that believe in killing a few dozen others out there to make their point come across, and you two are to stop that from happening by any means possible, including having sex with each other when the need calls for it!

Both Ferro and Fernando: Yes Sir…

Chief Lorenzo: As of now, your mission and the marriage is over, annulled, terminated, kaput. You two can go back to being Fratello team supervisor and fratello team subordinate. Now leave my office while I debrief your cyborgs.

They nod before quietly get up out of their seats and leave the office. The girls take the seats, Francesca needing to get another to join them. The door closes as Ferro and Fernando leaves.

Chief Lorenzo: Now, since I can not trust those two, I am going to need a volunteer for the next mission that will required a married couple. Since you cyborgs are to do what ever your handlers tell you, I expect you to be their ever loving wives during the duration of the mission.

The girls nod their heads, not that they want too but they have too.

Chief Lorenzo: Francesca. You're the oldest, so you'll marry Fernando for the next mission that calls for it. The same applies to you on future missions, Claes. You two, if and when it happens, are to be his loving wife no matter what. That includes public displays of affection and more intimate and even sexual activities in private. As for you, Rachel, you cant marry your handler since he is your father, so you better give all the respect Francesca or Cleas is to get as your mother during those missions. What happened in this last mission between Ferro and Fernando is not going to happen again. Do I make myself clear?

Claes, Francesca and Rachel: Yes sir…

Chief Lorenzo: Now, explain what happened during the mission?

As the debriefing continues, Fernando walks over to his room with Ferro right behind. He opens the door, where he is greeted by his cat, Meeshie. Ferro follows him into the room and closes the door. Fernando sits on his bed, where Meeshie jumps onto his lap.

Ferro: Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not a whore. Not for you or this agency.

Fernando: I warned you that something like this was going to happen.

Ferro just sighs.

Fernando: Look, like I told you then, and I'm telling you now- I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do. And I'm sorry if I disrespected you at any time.

Ferro: No, you hadn't. You were the perfect gentleman through out all this. Its just… Fernando (interrupting her): What?

Ferro: There was too much pressure in that last mission. More than any I have ever been through before.

Fernando: We were under the racing public's eye all the time and we had to be perfect. We were too professional and business like for the multi-media news…

Ferro: Unlike that French/American couple who were too busy screwing each other in public places like dogs in heat.

Fernando: It was just a drunken honey moon fuck-fest of race for all involved, including the homosexual racing members, if not with their teammates then with other racers.

Ferro: Or support crews.

Fernando: Yeah.

For a moment there was silent between the two of them. Then she sits down next to him and leans on his shoulder as he pets the cat on his lap.

Ferro: Look, next time there is such a mission, I'll get Juanita to marry you.

Fernando: Don't.

Ferro: Why not? She cares for you a lot and the both of you are close and intimate with each other.

Fernando: We're just friends, close one in that regard but only as friends. We would not make a compatible married couple.

Ferro: At least the both of you slept in each other's beds. That is more than what I could give you.

Fernando: That's not the point. (pushing Ferro off) Look, right now we got more that her and I have.

Ferro: How can that be?

Fernando: Right now we have understanding and respect. With Juanita its like she owes me and she's willing to make payments. The is not understanding or respect.

Ferro: But you two have slept with each other. Doesn't that denote the love you two have?

Fernando: I slept with you in the past and…

Ferro (interrupting him): ..And nothing happened.

Fernando: Right. Nothing happened. Same with her and I. Nothing happened. In fact I would dare say that I have had more intimacy with Rachel when we sleep together since we hold each other when we sleep. I don't with none of you. Besides, between Juanita and I, she would take such a mission marriage too seriously. For her its either a real marriage or its not. We cant pretend to be married, in her eyes we would have to be married.

Ferro: Look, Fernando. Don't take this the wrong way, but it's the same with me too.

Fernando: But you allowed yourself to go through this mission. Why?

Ferro: Because I was ordered too.

Fernando: Then you are an agency whore.

Ferro lashes out and attempts to smack Fernando across his face. He catches her wrist before it would make contact with his face.

Fernando (placing Ferro's hand down on her lap): If you are willing to do almost anything for the agency, if you are going to allow yourself to be put through what ever situations the agency want to put you through, then you are a whore for the agency. Just because you are not willing to have sex for the sake of the agency or for missions does not mean that you are not a whore. There are other ways to sell yourself, and it seems that the SWA has you on a special sale.

Ferro slowly get up off the bed and walks slowly to the door.

6 months later, at St Francis of Assisi Church- Rome.

Many are gathered for a small wedding of a couple. The elderly priest moves his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he recites the words, "Do you, Fernando G., take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Fernando: I do.

Priest: And do you, Francesca, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love honor and obey?

Francesca: I do.

Priest: Then by the powers invested in me by the government of Italy and by the Roman Catholic Church, then I do pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride.

Fernando lifts the wedding veil off Francesca's face, having her green eyes look back at his. He holds her in his arms and leans over to put a kiss upon her lips, making it only last just a couple of seconds. He then takes her by the arm and walks her off the altar, down the isle and to the foyer by the church's entrance. One of the brides maids leans over to the priest.

Bridesmaid: How will you know that this work, chief?

Priest: Unlike you Ferro, Francesca is conditioned to follow agency orders when given to her. And my current orders to her are to be Fernando's wife for the duration of this long mission now that Padania is in hiding. She will be a loving, honoring and obedient wife to him.

Ferro: Is that fair to put her through that, chief?

Priest: She's a cyborg. There is no fairness to them as far as things are concerned. She will do as ordered.

Ferro: Fernando will not agree with you on this.

Priest: Agree with it or not, he's following orders. That's something more than what I can say for you on the last mission. Consider yourself lucky that I did not demote you to shoe shine girl.

Ferro: How long is this mission to last again?

Priest: 2 year or more, unless one of them gets killed in the process. I want weekly observation reports on their process and of their relationship and interactions.

Ferro: Why is that, sir?

Priest: Some in the medical staff say that this relationship between cyborg and handler is doomed to failure because the conditioning is not able to handle such a stressful relationship load. But seeing how some handlers treated their cyborgs in the past and present, I believe that it is possible. And Fernando agrees if it buys Francesca some more individual freedom, then she should have it.

Ferro: You think Fernando is right?

Priest: What Fernando thinks and what is actually happening are two different things. In his eyes he thinks he's getting a make believe wife for the sake of a mission which will give her more individual freedom but that is as far as it goes. Francesca is still ours to control.

Ferro: I see.

Priest: Lets get out of these disguises. I think I have had enough playing Your Holiness for this experiment and mission.

Present day.

Black fades to grey and then white, images fading into white, as a loud knock wakes Fernando from his sleep. Still tired, he does not goes for his gun but turns to face who it was that was waking him up.

Alpha: Its about time you woke up.

Fernando: Why did you have to wake me up?

Alpha: Not only its time to go, but there is also a situation with your team.

Fernando: What's going on?

Alpha: Seems like your daughter and wife had some kind of argument and your wife is now locked in the bathroom as an emotional train wreck.

Fernando (trying to get up out of the Porsche): God damn it, I swear…

Alpha (pushing Fernando back to the seat): Don't worry about it. Liesel is talking with Francesca in the girls bathroom. When they are done, we leave. We'll deal with this at the next pit stop 3 hours from now.

Fernando just shakes his head in disbelief, then takes the Porsche's keys out the ignition.

After a talk with Rachel and Juanita, Fernando gives the keys to Juanita for her to drive the Porsche while Rachel cools down. This would mean driving at a slower speed as Juanita does not like to go past 100mph in any vehicle, even though Fernando chewed her head off for it in the past. They gather themselves about the Porsche, and watched it drive ahead.

Alpha and Liesel exchange notes with Fernando before getting themselves ready on Alpha's V-Max. Soon they were on their way. Fernando could only stand in front of the Spyder, looking at Francesca as she slowly walks past in front of him as she headed to the passenger side. He take her by the arm and pulls her closer to him until he was holding her face to face.

Fernando: Look. How ever this goes, I want to say thank you.

Francesca: What for? I'm the one messing things up!

Fernando: Just cut it out with the self negativity and self doubt. OK? I did not marry you for this mission, even it is an agency marriage experiment. I do have feelings for you but I also believe that you have more to offer as a person than you do as a cyborg. So stop being such an airhead and focus more. I seen you do it, so don't revert back to your old ways that keep getting you in trouble! Alright?!!

Francesca: I…

Fernando: I- what, Francesca?

Francesca: I….'ll do my best for you, sir…

Fernando: Sir?

Francesca: I'm sorry!

Fernando: Look… Stop, and calm yourself down… OK?

Francesca just nods.

Fernando: I need you to be at attention, alert and focused. I need you to be what you can be, and not what you are. There is more to Francesca that just a few laboratory parts and the 2 pills she takes a day. Do you understand me?

Francesca: Y…y…yes sir…

Fernando: Sometimes I swear, girl.

Francesca: What sir?

Fernando: Don't call me sir. I'm your husband- make believe for this mission or not, I still am, and deserve a lot more than an obedient robo-love doll who has sex with me when she is ordered to do so. I need you, Francesca- the girl, no, make that the woman I hold in my arms, the person I'm putting my trust and life for her to protect, and the lover I sleep with even though we have yet consummated our marriage. I want you and nothing less. More so, I need you to be focused, alert and at attention, girl. Because I am tired. Tired from a lot of things, but we are not going to fail. Do you understand what I'm telling you?

Francesca just nods.

Fernando: Good. Now… one more thing before we go.

Francesca: What's that?

Fernando puts his lips against hers and gives her a long and passionate kiss lasting just under a minute, though to her it may have seem like an eternity. They slowly separate, he putting his forehead against hers.

Fernando: That… is for putting up with me. I'm not an easy man to get along with, but any woman who can deserves more than what I can give her. Now lets go.

Francesca nods. Soon they separate and take to their seats before Fernando put the Spyder in gear and drives away. With all the gauges pinned at their maximum, they catch up with the slower Porsche and following V-Max motorcycle in the same time it took them to share their embrace. The next 1200 miles and 3 rest stops were uneventful, and they manage to get to Nemi at the allotted time Fernando had planned. First stop in Nemi, the gas station. Second stop, after making reservations, The Coppola Restaurant where Fernando has had many meals before, often with members of his team and/or with Ferro's team. He has yet to eat here alone.

The waiter gives him the usual table in the back. Fernando excuses himself as the others sit down. He leaves to the parking lot, where he pulls out his cellphone and makes a call. Ferro's answering machine picks up instead. He leaves a message. He them makes another call to make reservations for 4 rooms at the Hotel Gran Nemi. Though not as big and luxurious as the Hilton or the Marriot, it is fancy in its own rite. With Nemi being such a small town of under 10,000 people, it does pride itself in having just enough services to make visitors welcomed and handle emergencies with their tiny hospital, fire house and police station when needed. He goes back into the restaurant and takes his seat with the others. He tells the waiter to give him his usual. The waiter leaves with a nod.

The tone was somber and quiet but tense. Of the group, Juanita makes herself known as she picks at her Chicken Alfredo.

Juanita: What delayed you too?

Fernando: Why are you asking?

Juanita: Just want to know.

Fernando: Actually its none of your business.

Juanita drops her fork. Fernando looks back at her.

Fernando: Have it your way, I'm going to tell you want I told her but this is meant for you… 1) I need you to be at your best, give me more than 110 percent because if you don't, its going to be the end of us and the end of Italy. These UN Idiots do not play around. So you better follow or get out of the way. 2) I am tired. Very tired of the bull crap that is being flung around and about because you do not accept this marriage between Francesca and I.

Juanita (interrupting him): It Is Not A Marriage!

Fernando: It is a marriage sanctioned by the SWA for the duration of this mission. A mission you have tried to sabotage because you do not agree with it being a marriage. Now if you were to have done you part in this mission, it and the marriage would have been over, but your actions have delayed every process and step we managed to take! Like it not, Juanita, its Just The Way it IS- SO ACCEPT IT!

Juanita stares back at him sternly for the moment.

Juanita: What is number 3…?

Fernando: There is no Number 3.

Juanita: You have a pattern. Don't be breaking it on account of her or me.

Fernando: There is no Number 3.

Juanita goes back to staring at him sternly for another moment.

Juanita: Have you two done it yet?

Fernando: I swear Juanita. 2, 3 years ago you told me that you would accept and respect who ever it was I would so choose. You have been nothing but a detriment since the marriage. So what is it of me that you want, woman?!!

Juanita: I can accept you choosing Francesca over me, Rachel or anyone else. What I can not accept is this mockery of a marriage that was created for your satisfaction!

Fernando: Just like you did not accept my marriage to Cathy because we got married in City Hall instead up on some church altar! It took her being pregnant for you to believe that I was seriously in love with her and was willing to go through what we had to go through before Randal came along and destroyed everything! I swear Juanita You want Francesca to be pregnant too to prove a point?!!

Juanita: Admit that you're living in sin.

Fernando: How can it be sin if nothing ever happened?

Juanita: ….Uhm… It hasn't?

Fernando: Ask Francesca yourself.

Juanita: The marriage is still a mockery of the institution.

Alpha and Liesel giggle at the mention of marriage as a social mechanism where their own thoughts and ideas on the subject differed from Juanita's apparent perception on the matter. Fernando and Juanita glare at the pair in frustration and accusation respectively.

Alpha: I'm really sorry.

Liesel: I too deftly offer my apologies, please continue.

Fernando: Juanita. I don't want to hear of this anymore. Sit down, shut up and eat! We got hotel rooms for 2 night overstay, an early rise at 3am tomorrow night, and a long drive if you continue to go poking along at 75mhp.

Alpha: You got hotel rooms?

Fernando: 4 of them, with double beds.

Alpha: You should have told me, I could have gotten a deal for you.

Fernando: Look, its not that I appreciate it, but let me do what needs to be done for the group. You can check out the vehicles if you like or stand guard outside the room doors. I intend to hibernate for the next 24 hours.

Alpha: I think you should settle this little problem that is going on.

Fernando: Why do you think we're staying over 24 hours. I tend to get some rest and some resolution to this crap between the ladies.

The waiter comes and refills the glasses with wine or water, which ever was filled with what. Fernando steps out of his chair and speaks with the waiter, handing him his credit card. The waiter nods before walking away with the credit card. They continue sit there and have their meal in an uneasy silence wound upon a tight spring of tension.

As much as cyborgs eat, they take their time taking in their fill. The waiter comes back with Fernando's credit cards and the bill to sign. Fernando does so accordingly, putting away the receipt and credit card away. Another waiter comes back with handled paper bags. Looking at their contents, Fernando slides one of them to Alpha.

Alpha: What is this for?

Fernando: Some bottled water and wine, for the hotel room. The meals will be coming in about 10 minutes.

Alpha: Why?

Fernando: Its up to you to accept it. But I figure, why go out to eat for supper, or disturb room service for a midnight snack when we can bring something in for ourselves.

Alpha: I see. But what if I don't want it?

Fernando: Then make a Molotov out of it and have ready for use later on.

Alpha: Hmph…

Fernando slides one bag to Francesca and the other to Juanita.

As they finished their meals, the waiter arrives with another set of handled paper bags for Fernando. He hands them out to Alpha, Francesca and Juanita. Soon they were on their way to their vehicles. There were two parked police cars with their lights flashing in front of the Spyder. But their placement also blocked the other vehicles in their parking spots. Fernando signals to the others to wait by the restaurant's entrance as he confronts the police.

Alpha: Ante up.

Uncomfortable with this, Alpha follows him 1/2 way, as did Liesel and Francesca. Rachel was already readying her S&W .45 behind her back.

Fernando (in a loud voice to be heard by all): Can I ask What Is Going On?

The police officers turn, as did two in plain clothes who were eyeing the inside of the Spyder turn to face him, noticing the group behind him. One of the plain clothes, a male, speaks.

Plain Clothes Male: Is this your vehicle?

Fernando: Its my wife's car.

Plain Clothes Female: That is not possible. We know that the husband of the owner of this car is in a Spanish prison. Now who are you?

Fernando: What are you talking about?!!

Plain Clothes Female: This car belongs to Lady Bianca di España.

Fernando: Lady Bianca?!!

Francesca (to herself): Oh! (she then runs to where Fernando was) That's me!

Fernando: Wait a minute- you know who these people are?

The Plain Clothes Female walk up to Francesca. Then gives her a hug, catching everyone off guard.

Plain Clothes Female: Bianca- it is you! But… who is he?

Francesca: Maria? How did you get here?

Maria: It only takes 2 hours to go across Italy by private plane.

Francesca: Private Plane?

Maria: I told you, Padania has some private resources of their own. Now, who is this… man?

Maria: You said that he was in prison.

Francesca: I said 'was'.

Maria: You said, 'still was'.

Francesca: Look, my Italian is not as pure as a native, so excuse me if I made a mistake conjugating verbs. Now- that is my husband. Now, what brings you here?

Maria: I told you, I was going to bring help.

Francesca: So you brought the police?

Maria: They're on our side.

Francesca: Oh.

Fernando: Can we stop the light show so it wont attract so much attention?

Maria nods to her companion, Mario, who tell the police to turn off the lights on their police cars. After a discussion, one of the two police cars leave. The others slowly gather about their vehicles, putting away their supplies, then stand by their vehicles.

Maria: Look, we got every Padania members in all locations of government and military. All we need is the word and we will push these UN Bastards out of Italy and let them drown in the Mediterranean Sea. How dare they invade our homeland and disrupt our way of life? We all knew that siding with the Unified Global Nations would be nothing but trouble!

Francesca: Look.. Uhm…Maria, how can I say this?

Maria: Say what?

Francesca: Uhm… They, the UN troops are here after US.

Maria: Because of your Basque Activities in Spain?

Francesca: No.

Maria: Then what?

Fernando: Don't you dare say it, Francesca!

Maria: Francesca?

Francesca: That's my real name.

Maria: But… What about your cause? And the Money?

Francesca: Look… How can I explain it.

Rachel (from far behind): Don't You Dare Say A Word!

Francesca: They're my friends!

Fernando: Don't you dare say a word, its an order!

Francesca: But they have to know!

Fernando: They're Padania!

Then there was silence.

Maria: I see. You're SWA Agents who hunt us down.

Francesca nods.

Maria: But why would the UN be after you?

Francesca: Its because of what we are.

Maria: Government agents?

Francesca: No.

Maria: Now I'm confused.

Francesca: We're cyborgs.

Maria: You're what?

Francesca: Cyborgs. Cybernetic Organisms on a human robotic model.

Maria: But… you're as real as any other person out there.

Francesca: We were built to be that way.

Maria: So why would the UN be after you?

Francesca: Because we represent a level of technology beyond anything they have ever seen before, and they want us dismantled. That is why they are here.

Maria: Then, what were you doing with us in Aosta?

Francesca: You were slated to be found and then terminated. But, Maria- all that has changed.

Maria: Because you're now the hunted. Maybe I should call the UN and gather you up for a reward.

Fernando: And that would be the last thing you do.

Maria: You threatening me, Robot?

Fernando: Unlike Francesca, I'm human.

Maria: Then who are you?

Fernando: I'm her doctor, care giver, maintenance operator. You name it, I do it to keep her going. But I must say this- you must be something special if Francesca is getting emotions of remorse of your termination mission.

Maria: So she is not supposed to have emotions?

Fernando: She is.

Maria (interrupting him): How much was she given in terms if humanity.

Fernando: Physically? She has everything a woman has to satisfy any man's wish and desire. Mentally she is like any other woman with a college education. Emotionally, she is there but with a bit more control, where feelings are not supposed to overwhelm her. But she's failing there because she's showing emotions towards you- you being a target she was supposed to search down and terminate. Francesca- get in the car.

Francesca: But…

Fernando: Just get in the car, god damn it!

Francesca breaks away from Maria, and walks to the passenger side of her Spyder.

Fernando: If you don't mind, we are fighting a battle for our lives here. But thanks to what happened here, you will never see Lady Bianca again.

Everyone starts to get into their vehicles. Engines are started. Maria walks over to the Spyder's driver side where Fernando was. Mario stands a few feet beside her.

Maria: Wait a minute!

Fernando: What?

Maria: The UN Troops are after you. We want them out of our fair country. So how about a truce?

Fernando: I'm in no level or position for such negotiations.

Maria: So you just lead this team of robots?

Fernando: The African American is also human. The girl next to her, was my daughter.

Maria: Was?

Fernando: Another 'robot' killed her years ago, and her body transformed to one of them. It took me all that time to recover her. The two on the motorcycle, they're cyborgs too. The UN wants to take them and dismantle them, in short, killing them. Look, I'm in no position in making such negotiations.

Maria: I'll assume that you're a gambling man, so I'll give you this much of a Baccarat Chip: We will help your team and your team only.

Fernando: And in return?

Maria: You help us get these UN Goons out of the country.

Fernando: Give me 3 days. Do nothing until then.

Maria: 3 days?

Fernando: 3 days.

Maria: And after that?

Fernando: I don't care if your type blows the boot off the Italian foot.

Maria: Expecting to leave the country by then?

Fernando: Or die trying.

Maria: We can sneak you out of the country if you like.

Fernando: There are other cyborgs to be rescued.

Maria: So, you are gathering cyborgs together to keep the program intact?

Fernando: What the government does with them is one thing. But inside those cybernetic frames and robotic replacement parts is a person inside. Like my daughter is in hers, and like my wife is here. Its not the robots that I'm saving, but the people inside the frames.

Maria: I see…

Fernando: Look- be here, 7am. We'll discuss it further then.

Maria: 7am?

Fernando revs the engine of the Spyder, then puts the car into gear, slowly pulling it out of the parking spot. Rachel does the same with the Porsche and Alpha with his motorcycle. Maria does not allow the others to give chase.

Mario: What's wrong with you, Maria? We should go after them!

Maria: No. There is something here that is more than meets the eye.

For a moment there is silence.

Maria (to herself) 7am… I'll be here.


	11. Chapter 11

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creater, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 11: T Minus 46 Hours and Counting.

* * *

During the night, they could be heard arguing. But the damage has been done and there was little that can be done to rectify the situation. And neither side can do anything for the moment. Nor was any side winning in their arguments.

Fernando leaves the room after not being able to get Juanita to stop on her constant interjecting herself into situations that he should be in control of. Nor was he able to deal with the Padania presence that Francesca has inadvertently brought in. Rachel follows him to the car where he has taken out a few tools to work on it. Shoving a 9mm long socket into sparkplug #1, he twists the sparkplug out of its seat and gives it a long and determined look as his little girl steps up from behind him. She looks over the bone ash white of the enamel and blackness of the electrodes.

Rachel: Looks like the engine's running hot.

Fernando: Porsche engines are supposed to run hot, especially this one.

Rachel: You going to tune her up?

Fernando: No.

Rachel: Because…?

Fernando: She's running fine.

Rachel: What about the oil?

Fernando: Oil's fine too.

Rachel: So… what about you?

Fernando: What about me?

Rachel: You have been arguing with Auntie Juanita since you and Francesca for married for the mission. And you have been hard on both Francesca and I as well. Is she not giving you enough nookie or something? I can talk to her about…

Fernando: Enough Rachel…

Rachel: But…

Fernando: I said enough!

Rachel (as Fernando puts the sparkplug back in place): I'm sorry, daddy.

Fernando twists it back into place, first by hand and then with the ratchet wrench until it was tightly seated in its ignition chamber. The wire goes into place, and the hood closes down after he puts away the tools and cleans his washes his hands this Mechanic's Goop (with Aloe!). He continues his silence as he puts away the tools and closes the hatchback of his ride, sitting down on the driver's seat with his laptop on his lap. He reaches under the dash and pulls out a harness with an adaptor and plugs it into the laptop. Turning on the electronics, he core dumps the contents of the Porsche's computer onto his laptop, and runs the raw data from an analyzer program. Without looking at her, he tells her.

Fernando: Know your place around me.

Rachel: I know. I'm sorry.

Fernando: Sorry is not cutting it.

Rachel: I know, its just…

Fernando: What? (Rachel looks at him) Just say it.

Rachel: uhhm… you and I have been close for a long time.

Fernando (interrupting her): And?

Rachel: You saved my life many times, you ended the attacks certain guys did to me, you taught me to fight back. You are my savior, my life giver. You become my father when no one else wanted me, and though I wanted you more than a lover, you and I have always remained as friends.

Fernando: What are you getting at?

Rachel: I don't know anymore.

Fernando: Then why are you saying all this?

Rachel: Because I still want you more than a lover, but I know we shouldn't so I do without that part of you in me. But, daddy, I would not know what to do if I were to lose you as what you have become for me.

Fernando: Are you jealous of the mission marriage to Francesca too?

Rachel: No. I just want you to be happy, and if she is not making you happy, then I'll shoot her…

Fernando: Look, Like You, Francesca has been through a damn lot, and I had to take those pieces I found of her and make her into a whole person again. She has a lot to offer any guy, including me, and yes, most of the time she makes me happy.

Rachel: Most… Of… The… Time…

Fernando: I'm not here to force her into a sexual relationship if she don't want it, and she should not with me if I don't.

Rachel: Then, what's the answer, do you or don't you?

Fernando: I don't.

Rachel: Why not?

Fernando: Because there is more to a relationship than just getting naked and having sexual intercourse. Understand that.

Rachel: I already know that already (trailing her tone down to where she would only hear it) because you taught me that…

Fernando: Then what's the problem?

Rachel: That's what I want to know… daddy.

Fernando: There is no problem.

Rachel: There must be if this constant fighting between you and Juanita continues.

Fernando: We are fighting because she can not accept what is going on. You and Francesca killed her best friend Katherine because you two were protecting me from her ulterior motives-ulterior motives she was aware of. Then I marry Ferro in the last mission and now am married to Francesca in this one, because married couples tend to fit better in certain parts of society than engaged couples or girl and boy friend relationships.

Rachel: But you have been married to Francesca for almost a year now…

Fernando: And?

Rachel: And you two still have not done it?

Fernando: No.

Rachel: Why?

Fernando: Rachel- do you accept Francesca being my wife?

Rachel: As long as she makes you happy, I'll accept her like I did when you were married to Cathy.

Fernando: Look- Francesca is your cyborg sister. Regardless of age, type built, or whatever, you two have many things in common in that regard. That would make her my second daughter- second to you. I wont have sex with my daughters, even if they are willing participants.

Rachel: But you can if you want too…

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: I'm serious! You can have me anytime you want, because I owe you everything I have and I have been in love with you more and more everyday since we first met.

Fernando: You don't owe me anything but to grow up as the best person you can be. As for Love, our lines are drawn as to how far it goes though we may sometimes push against on those lines, we have yet cross them. Now Rachel- drop the subject.

Rachel: Seriously, daddy- you need to get laid.

Fernando: The answer is not that easy, and I said to drop it.

Rachel just sighs. She then turns away slowly and tries to step away, back to the hotel. But Fernando tells her a comment that stops her in her tracks.

Fernando: Rachel- understand that there are more important things than just sex and love. We need to work hard to keep each other alive, for being alive we can have the sex and love and these little arguments we have. Its is not that I am denying you, Francesca or anyone else to what I have to offer, but I cant offer you anything if either one of us is killed in this mission.

Rachel turns around, facing him. She politely nods at first, then says "Yes father…"

Fernando: Now go back to the room and get some sleep. Maybe tomarrow we will be better of to deal with this.

Rachel (before she turns away and goes back to the hotel): Yes, daddy.

Rachel walks back in to the hotel room as Fernando goes over the computerized analysis of his Porsche. Things seem to be fine, but the dip in the power curve disturbs him. The only possible cause to the problem is somebody filling the gas tank with Low Octane gas, instead of the high powered stuff he feeds it. He did not notice Alpha walking in from behind.

Alpha (as soon as he got to the rear of the Porsche's door): Sending more emails?

Fernando (startled but not showing it): No…

Alpha: Then what are you doing?

Fernando hands over the laptop to Alpha, showing him the engine analysis.

Alpha: I see.

Fernando: At the last pit stop, who filled the Porsche's gas tank and what pump did they used?

Alpha: Who, that's simple- it was Juanita. As to what she put in- its hard to say with these single standing computerized pumps. She could have put in anything in the tank.

Fernando: Say no more.

Alpha: You think she did it deliberately?

Fernando: No, she's being careless and stupid, and its costing us everything in the mission.

Alpha: If you know, can I ask why?

Fernando: Its all personal, that's all I'm going to say.

Alpha: So, if its all personal, why not leave her behind in a safe place?

Fernando: Don't you think I haven't thought of that? I would love to do that, but first off we are a team. Secondly, I don't abandon friends and like it or not, she is a friend.

Alpha: Then you better have that talk with her about friendships and mission objectives- and how both do not mix.

Fernando: Why do you think we are staying over for the next 24 hours?

Alpha: Because I remember you telling me that you needed the rest.

Fernando: Seriously, Alpha. This mission is deliberately delayed so we can gather more intell.

Alpha: More intell?

Fernando: How powerful you think Padania must be if: A) its members can grab a private plane and fly across Italy, B) have the local police of any town or small city out looking and successfully finding us, and C) Do all this in less than a moment's notice? This would take a lot of resources, equal that to the Italian government but furthermore, having the local population on their side which the government does not have! I know Francesca fucked up in dragging her so-called friends in this, but now we have more information to go on.

Alpha: If you wanted more information on Padania and all the major players, even a few minor ones, I would have given that information to you. All I ask is that you don't give that information to the SWA or any other government affiliate.

Fernando: I see.

Alpha: So says the blind man.

Fernando: Your take on this?

Alpha: As an Italian or as an operative?

Fernando: Both

Alpha: The first is easy, I'm not Italian. Technically speaking, I'm a Swiss citizen.

Fernando: Technically?

Alpha: Yes, and as far as the second goes. Noting much except getting these UN goons out of my life and out of my way. In that I believe you have a plan that will work, if you are successful in getting to your intended target of the US Embassy. Until then, we will be your escort, and do our best to get you there but we will not allow any of our countrymen to be pointed and singled out because it suits your needs to look good to the SWA. Padania, and all the other factions in Italy serve a greater cause, for without them, none of us would be here for we would all be dead or worse without their cyborg program.

Fernando: Tell me, as a cyborg, you think you are better than the human being you once were?

Alpha (breathing deeply): That...that was long time ago, Fernando. But to answer that question, I will use your words- "It does not matter how much of me is replaced with cybernetic parts and technology, I am still human." Therefore I can not be better than anyone else out there in those terms, but I do have a distinct advantage over normal humans and even most of the agency created cyborgs. And that advantage does not make me better, only superior- in function and not in humanity.

Fernando: How do the others think?

Alpha: Despite the rebuild and reconstruction program and the reformulation of the conditioning drug that you help bring about, many cyborgs are still hopelessly in love with their handlers, and will only do for them as their handlers wishes them to do, because it's the only life they have ever known. In short Fernando, though you have made things better in terms of lifespan and life itself for the cyborgs, things have not changed. Hmm, looks like your ignition timing is...

Fernando gets out of the Porsche, and closes it up, then takes the laptop from Alpha.

Alpha:...off

He commands the laptop to shut down before closing it, saving the diagnostic file in the process. Closing the clam shell like lid, Fernando puts the laptop under his arm and glances over at his watch. Alpha asks him a nonchalant question.

Alpha: What time is it?

Fernando (looking right at Alpha): 1:47 AM.

Alpha (smiling): Hmph…

Fernando: Hmph- what?

Alpha: 2 things actually.

Fernando: Again, what?

Alpha: You're the only person I know that if they look at their watch to see what time is it for themselves, then when asked what Time it is, they would look at their watch again, on the other hand, you don't.

Fernando: So?

Alpha: That means that I cant catch you off guard with simple tricks like that.

Fernando: What does that have to do with anything?

Alpha: A lot. Besides, this only leaves less than 5 hours of sleep if you are going to meet up with Francesca's friend.

Fernando: Don't remind me.

In another hotel room in another hotel several blocks away, another couple argues just as intensely, and of almost the same subject matter.

Maria: I'm telling you that there is something different about them.

Mario: They are government termination squad, Maria! Sent To Go After Us! I Say We Turn Them IN!

Maria: When Does The Government Use Outsiders For Their Internal Business? You seen them- they don't look Italian! Not a Single One Of Them!

Mario: They admit to searching us out, investigating who we are, and planning for our assassination! What else do you need to know?!!

Maria: Then why are we not dead?

Mario: What makes you think that they wont kill you in the next meeting?

Maria: Same reason why they did not killed us earlier today or any time when we met up with Bianca?

Mario: It is not only us two that they want dead. It is everyone that we introduced that Bianca bitch too. You, me, Caesar, Hector, John, Peter, and all the others.

Maria: Then why she allowed us to have all that money?

Mario: Its probably tainted, and serial numbers registered to see where it ends up.

Maria (to herself): You're too paranoid.

Mario: And you're not paranoid enough! Remember what happened to Franco and Franca!

Maria: Look- the Italian government is down, shut down while the UN is here. We want those infiltrating bastards out of our homeland as much as any other Italian, and this is our chance to do this- but we need to know how capable they are in restoring what services, and these people can tell us that!

Mario: These people wanted you, and me dead!

Maria: Whether you want to or not, I will be going to see them at the restaurant at 7am…

Maria throws the bed covers over her head, followed by a pillow.

The night time hours pass into morning. Each set of individuals wakes up. Fernando does his best not to wake up the girls, and quietly leaves his room and walks to his Porsche. A note on the dresser explains what he has gone, "Getting you girls breakfast, be back soon." In the Porsche, he checks both his AA .45's. He does not notice the V Max motorcycle belonging to Alpha missing, as he drives away to The Coppola.

He gets to the restaurant in less than a 1/2 hour, more than 15 minutes ahead of schedule. He does not bother to check for other vehicles in the parking lot, or else he would have spotted the V-Max parked by the kitchen entrance. A waiter takes him to a small table in the back. He asks for a coffee and pastry before deciding on a larger meal.

At 7am, a woman arrives at the restaurant, walking over to Fernando's table. Fernando recognizes her from the night before.

Woman: Is this seat taken?

Fernando: You know why we are here, Maria. Now sit or leave. There are no other choices.

Maria (as she takes the seat to sit in it): So you're a man who does not play around.

Fernando: There is a time to work and a time to play, a time to live and a time to die. That is how I see it, and this is not play time.

Maria: Paraphrasing the Book of Solomon, how interesting.

Fernando: I prefer the Book of Revelations myself. Now, why are you here?

Maria: I want to make a deal with you.

Fernando: Concerning?

Maria: You, the cyborgs, and your safety.

Fernando: For?

Maria: Information.

Fernando: You'll get none.

Maria: You don't know what it is I'm asking for.

Fernando: You can ask all you want, I'm the one providing the answers, and chances are that I wont… answer.

Maria: OK Then, explain how you ended up working for an Italian Agency like the SWA. You are obviously not Italian.

Fernando: Can't an outsider work for the Italian Government?

Maria: No. Government jobs are slated for Italian Citizenry.

Fernando: With clean records. Now, what does that say about a nation, its government and its people when it has to go elsewhere to hire people from other nations with clean records?

Maria: There are millions of Italians with clean records!

Fernando: Apparently not enough for key government positions involving issues of security.

Maria: Any Italian Citizen Can Fill Those Positions!

Fernando: Apparently not, or else I would not be here.

Maria: I COULD DO YOUR JOB!

Fernando: Let me explain something to you, Maria… OR should I say, Diana di Marconi. I know who you are. You are Padania, you are a government traitor, a rebel, a terrorist and a spy. Though I sworn never to get personally involved in the cases that I do, I am here because of nuclear proliferation within terrorists groups like yours, and 3 years ago, I discovered and retrieved 2 Russian nukes in Padania hands. Now tell me, what were you people going to do with them? What point is so grand that you would leave a 5 mile radioactive dead zone where Rome used to be?

Maria sits there in awe, not knowing how to take what is being told to her.

Fernando: Sure, destroy Rome, and you destroy its government. But you also destroy its people, its art and its history. For what? Because you want to live alone and unbothered? Go crawl into a cave on the side of a mountain and become a hermit. Even then people are still going to be seeking you out. So, here you are, wanting to make a deal with me? I see nothing that you can offer me that I cant obtain myself.

Maria: Safe passage to where ever you want to go.

Fernando: That can be take in so many wrong ways…

Maria: You and your friends can go anywhere safely with us as your escorts.

Fernando: I refuse.

Maria: Why? Is it not good enough?

Fernando: I may not be Italian, but my fellow SWA co-workers are. And if they see you with me, they will arrest you and whom ever else is with you. Put up a fight with them during your arrest, and the cyborgs will kill you outright. So it is for your safety that you stay away from me as far as possible.

Maria: Then how are you going to take care of the UN troops?

Fernando: That is my concern, and not your, at least before 72 hours. After that, you can nuke Rome as far as I care.

Maria: Because you would have already left Italy.

Fernando: No- because my team would be dead if we fail.

Maria: You willing to do that for us?

Fernando: If you mean 'US' as in Padania or even Italy as a greater whole- no. I'm doing this so that my wife and my daughter can get certain medical needs fulfilled before we go home. Home being some place far away from this misbegotten place.

Maria: Medical needs?

Fernando: Those cyborg bodies require a lot of maintenance, and my girls are long over due for theirs because of this UN Crap. But at the same time, the UN wants to capture and destroy the cyborgs because it represents to them a technology that they can not control. So If I fail, they get captured and destroyed- killing the people that are in the cybernetic templates. If we succeed, they get their medical needs taken cared of and we go home.

Maria: Then let us help you.

Fernando: No.

Maria: Why not?

Fernando: I am not a double agent. You are to walk away, and don't ever interact with Francesca ever again.

Maria: And if I so choose to follow you?

Fernando: You will be found, followed and killed by my Italian counterparts in the SWA. They know who you are, and who your friends are, especially your bed mate- Mario, or should I say Romario Manzini.

Maria: How much do you know of us?

Fernando: Enough to say that you wipe your ass with your left hand in a front to back swipe, you prefer baths instead of showers and though the majority of your panties are cotton biniki cut in pastel colors, your bras are beige or white push ups. Now other than that nothing. What is said in some agency report in some folder in some file cabinet is nothing than knowing the person more personally.

Maria: So Big Brother has been watching…

Fernando: Its Little Sibling that has been watching, and reporting everything to Big Brother. In all this, Big Brother does nothing, but Little Sibling often act out on his own to please his Big Brother. Big Brother prefers to be with other Big Brothers in playing Big Brother Games, and does not want to be bothered by Little Siblings. But that is how it goes. You beginning to understand what I'm telling you?

Maria: You're saying that it is my neighbors and friends who are reporting to the Italian government and giving them information?

Fernando: That's about half of it. The other half being every application you fill, the government processes it. So, the government knows where you are and what you do. The details are left for the neighbors and friends to fill in. Mind you, there are many Padania that make deals with the government, information for favors… whether its to get a loved one out of jail or for money and a new life in Sicily, people who you would consider as your friends are not your friends. Not even that jerk you share your bed with and drop your pastel colored panties for.

Fernando signals to the waiter and asks for a refill of pastry and coffee, and gives him a folded paper with a 50 euro note inside. Maria stares at him in silence as she tries to digest what was told to her. She finally snaps out of her slight trance.

Maria: What do you know!

Fernando: I know enough that you two spent the night arguing about this meeting, instead of him having his fill of sex from you. Anything more?

Maria drops her jaw in awe.

Fernando: Like I said- I want to be left alone to do what I think has to be done. It is best for your to take your friends and go back to where ever you came from and hide under a rock for the rest of your days. I have a mission to do, and I will not take further interference from you or anyone else lightly. Now walk away while you still can. While you're at it, get married and have babies… many babies.

Maria goes into her purse and takes out a business car and leave it on the center of the table. She also takes her gun and pulls back on the slider, ejecting a bullet, which she leaves on top of the card. The gun goes back into the purse. Fernando takes out one of his AA .45s and ejects a bullet from its chamber, putting it in front of Maria. She takes the bullet and puts it in her purse. She then slowly gets up and walks away. Fernando gathers the card and bullet, pocketing them.

The sound of a car's engine can be heard leaving the parking lot. Soon a couple approaches Fernando from another table.

Fernando: Good Morning Liesel, Alpha. Don't you think I did not noticed you two at the far end of the seating area.

Alpha: If I were you, I'd be more concerned about the two who followed her in a minute after and left as she did.

Fernando: I expect better of you.

Alpha: I know, this isn't mine. This thing is ancient, I'd put a smaller one in the hanging plant above the table. So, should I run you in as a traitor or would this be a case of coincidence.

Fernando: As I am doing for Rachel and Francesca, you would do the same thing for Liesel. But in my case, if it frees Italy from this UN Crap, its an added bonus for everyone to collect. Besides, I am an American. I am not betraying anyone here, and I could screw everyone over by driving out to France and take the New Concorde across to New York and go home before sun down.

Alpha: Isn't Italy your home now?

Fernando: Home? No. a 12 X 18 dorm room is not a home. And in case everyone's forgotten, I already did what I had to do in my job. This is just a vacation for me while I deal with the SWA to deal with Rachel's medical needs before I take her back to New York.

Alpha: And what about Francesca? She is not American.

Fernando: I can bring her in as my wife. Then I can marry her in New York and we can all retire from this crazy life.

Alpha: And what of the rest?

Fernando: You can drop by during the holidays. But that's it.

Alpha: I wonder.

Fernando: About?

Alpha: How is this all going to end?

Fernando: Why?

Alpha: Because- you told Maria everything you know about her, which you should not have if she was a targeted Padania terrorist.

Fernando: I was playing fortune teller with her. Telling her just enough to pick up on clues to say more that would make it look like I know more than I actually do.

Alpha: That's a dangerous game to play.

Fernando: Its also a fun game to play, when done right.

Alpha: Some people can mislead you into saying the wrong thing.

Fernando: Certain things just can not be hidden, unless you're a cyborg.

Liesel: What do you mean?

Fernando: Those cybernetic eyes, they do not lend themselves to emotional pupil reaction… yeah… looking into Francesca's eyes when she says she loves me, there is nothing there because they are just two miniature TV cameras wired to the visual cortex of her brain.

Alpha: Liesel, he means the window to a person's soul.

Fernando: In this case, they have been bricked over and painted to look like windows. There is nothing in there that can be seen, except, maybe the reflection of what she sees on the tempered glass cornea or a slight hint of the CCD circuitry in the back of the camera wall hidden in darkness.

The waiter arrives with a couple of large paper bags, loaded with a large prepared meal. He hands Fernando the left over change, but Fernando signals him to keep it, over 10 Euros worth of change.

Fernando: Anyways… Breakfast is on me, my room. Be there…

Fernando gets up and grabs the bags before he starts to walk out of the place. For moment, Alpha and Liesel remain seated.

Liesel: Taking up on his offer of a free meal?

Alpha: Huh?

Liesel: You are as distracted as he is.

Alpha (sighs): Yeah… He has a lot of issues to deal with involving his girls.

Liesel: So why don't he give them what they all want.

Alpha: And what would that be?

Liesel: Taking their respective relationships to the next level.

Alpha: But that would mean…

Liesel: I know what that would mean, but its something everyone wants from him and he wants from them, so why not give it to each other?

Alpha: Maybe because in doing so, somebody is going to get hurt in the process and that is something he does not want to do.

Liesel: People get hurt all the time. Its how we deal with it that makes the difference.

Alpha: We all know that, but I sympathize with his wishes.

Liesel: How is that?

Alpha: I myself have entertained thoughts of taking you back to Ticino and retiring.

Alpha raises his hand to get the waiter's attention. The waiter arrives, and Alpha gives him a take out order to fulfill, along with some cash to pay for it and for the small meal they have had at the other table, telling him to keep the change.

Liesel: Why are you ordering food when Fernando has something for us all?

Alpha: If my nose is correct, he has a protein heavy breakfast with some fruit on the side. I'm not in the mood for eggs and sausage on this fine morning.

Liesel: And what by chance are you in the mood for?

Alpha (smiling): Waffles.

Liesel: Waffles?

Alpha: Would you like something else?

Liesel: No, please. It has been quite some time since I've tasted the delectable, sticky, and sugary taste that is...waffles.

Alpha: And you shall have it; besides, you ever seen Rachel and Francesca eat? There will be nothing left when we get there.

Liesel (wide eyed): Oh…

A moment of silence passes.

Liesel: Explain to me one thing.

Alpha: What would that be?

Liesel: Why did they ejected and exchanged bullets from their guns?

Alpha: Its… something about honor in battle, from World War I.

Liesel: I still don't get it.

Alpha: Neither do I, but as Fernando explained it, World War I was the last war where generals and fighter pilot aces from both side would meet together and the exchange of bullets meant 1 of 2 things. 1- They made an agreement for a contest of battle. Or 2 – it's a warning of the next time they meet, bullets will be exchanged, in battle. Either way their next meeting will be a violent one.

Liesel: I can understand Fernando doing that, but why did that Padania agent give the first round?

Alpha: Don't ask me. You know Padania is rife with old traditions and ancient ideas of stupidity.

Liesel: I would not know. I just shoot at whom I have targeted. I don't study my enemies extensively like you, Fernando, and...

Alpha: We'll find him Liesel, I promise.

In a couple of minutes, the waiter returns with a large bag with a prepared meal inside. Alpha nods at the waiter before taking the bag, and heads out. Liesel follows. Soon they too were on their way back to the hotel.

In Fernando's room, the meal was laid spread out on the bed as if it were a table, and all within the room were told to take from it. Fernando took his share, a roll of bread which he ripped open and stuffed it with the omelet and other breakfast meats that there, taking it to the seat in the far end of the room. Rachel did the same, like father, like daughter; sitting on the armrest of the chair from which he sat on. This annoyed him a bit but not enough to be verbal about it. Francesca sat on her bed, brushing out her hair, still, counting the final strokes, "985, 986, 987,…" Juanita was walking to the chair next to Fernando's, having not taken anything at all though there was much to choose from: cereals, pastries, breads, one large omelet which pieces could be taken from, ham, sausage, and fruits to choose from. Grape or orange juice, along with milk and coffee finished off the compliment of the meal. Since this was a predetermined day of rest, Juanita was wrapped in her bathrobe, with little else but her underwear underneath. Francesca was in the same manner of dress. Only Rachel was in her dorm attire. Alpha and Liesel entered the room just after Juanita had sat down.

Francesca: 997, 998, 999, 1000… all done.

She then looks over her hair brush and gives it a hug. Liesel does not know what to make of this action. The others would probably be thinking the same if they have not gotten used to it. Alpha places his bag on the bed next to the spread out meal, then goes to his room and returns with 2 chairs for him and Liesel. Liesel prepares their meal on the bed as Alpha places the seats to face Fernando. She hands him something to munch on and a bottle to drink before resting down on her seat he had prepared for her. Francesca has since put away her brush and started on her meal.

Alpha: OK Boss, what's on the agenda?

Fernando: I'm not your boss, so you can stop calling me that.

Alpha: Seriously Fernando, you're getting to be too much of a tight ass since this mission started. You should learn how to relax.

Fernando: My tight ass has nothing to do with what's going here. Its all this personal crap that certain members of this room must end… hmmm…

Rachel: What it is, daddy?

Fernando: You and Francesca get mission ready. Alpha (tossing the Porsche keys to him), you are going to take the girls and scout the base.

Alpha: The base?

Fernando: Main offices of the Social Work Agency in Rome. Park the Porsche in the Romana Hilton Garage and scout out area, and then the embassy. You guys should be back by dinner time.

Alpha: Can I ask why?

Fernando: I need intell, and time to rest. This will give Francesca and Rachel more independent operative time to practice and us a head start on who's who and where as far as the UN team is concerned.

Rachel: What about Juanita?

Juanita can only turn and give Rachel a stern look.

Fernando: She needs her rest too. Besides, we will be on our own mission in Francesca's car.

Juanita: I aint going anywhere with you.

Fernando: You are going even if I have stun-gun you in the back of the neck, dress you and place you in the seat of Francesca's car myself!

Juanita: Sure, have it your way. You always have it your way.

Fernando: Can it, Juanita. Last thing I'm going to need today is you being in Ms Bitch Mode if we end up in a shoot out with some bad guys.

Rachel: Then I'm staying with you.

Fernando: No…! You are going with Alpha and do what he tells you for his part of the mission. Juanita needs some reminder of our good old days when all we had was each other and our trust when the bullets started flying… do I make myself clear?

Rachel: Yes, daddy…

Alpha (to himself): Hmmm… I see…

Fernando: Ladies- (throwing his American Agency credit card to Alpha) consider it a shopping trip. But along the way, I want a head count of where the UN Goons are at, so act like dumb tourists and take lots of pictures!

Alpha: When do we start?

Fernando: As soon as we finish breakfast and the girls get dressed.

Alpha nods.

Liesel: Weapons?

Fernando: Travel light.

No one will contest what he had said while they finish off their meals. Within the hour they finish their meal and the girls get dressed. Soon they were on their way to Rome. Juanita steps out of the bathroom just wearing a bathrobe while Fernando goes through his laptop. She walks right up to him and opens her robe to display what little of nothing she had underneath.

Fernando (without looking up at her): What it is, Juanita?

Juanita: I swear, what do I have to do to get your attention?

Fernando (looking up at her, taking every square inch she had for display): I already seen your naked body before. Besides, you and I really do need to talk.

Juanita (annoyed): About?

Fernando: Us.

Juanita: What about us?

Fernando: Everything. From our friendship to our professionalism and our relationship with others.

Juanita: Then start it.

Fernando: You're the one with the jealousy and anger issues. I'm just here doing what I can for Rachel and for the rest of us.

Juanita: I swear, its always Rachel or somebody else.

Fernando: Then what do you want from me?

Juanita: A woman does not stand naked in front of a man because she wants too. How is that for a subtle hint?

Fernando (putting away his laptop on top of the nightstand): And what? Commit adultery against my make-believe wife? Ha! No. Besides, once upon a time our relationship warranted in the possibility of having expanded into a sexual one, but you denied it from happening and I respected your wishes against it. Furthermore, it was you who burned me years ago, and you still have not apologized for it. Nor have you accepted the changes in my life and the person I am turning out to be. Tell me Juanita- are you so much with sex on your mind since your marriage that you have turned into a nymphomaniac? Or have your husband done you so many times that you now cant live without getting screwed at least once a week before going to sleep? Tell me… because you say one thing and do the other.

Juanita: That's Not True!

Fernando: Then what is it?

Juanita: I want the man I was once in love with. I need that person who took cared of me and saved me from death and destruction so many countless of times, and who does not want to be paid back. I want you- who you used to be, the caring person who once held me in his arms and told me that we don't have to do anything I felt uncomfortable with. I want that love and respect that you once had for me. Don't you understand that?!!

Fernando: And you wont have that person, because he is gone and never to return.

Juanita: Then tell me why he left!

Fernando: On the week when Cathy went missing, you stayed with me when we got snowed in by the blizzard and said to me that you will always me there through the whole ordeal, and help me pick up the pieces after all is said and done. You promised me that you will remain by my side as a friend and lover to keep me from self destructing, and that you would give me anything I would want or need at the time. But instead you only gave me enough to taste what could have been given, to keep me in place from going out from doing what had to be done. And when I finally caught Randal, you had me arrested and detained. You had me miss out on her funeral- my wife's funeral. At work, you hid and buried yourself in work, until you heard about that I left the agency but talked to John about ways of bringing me back. And finally, when all was said and done, when I needed you most after her burial- you left, never to return until Kevin gave me a wedding invitation- to your wedding… You burned me, Juanita. You done things to me that I thought you never would have because I thought you cared. Now you want things the way they were? Before you can even start to go there, you have to start on rebuilding the bridges that you have burned.

Juanita: That is why I am here, to offer myself to you.

Fernando: Don't even think that me taking you onto this bed in a day's worth of mad passionate sex with going to do anything for this relationship of ours. It wont. You have to start with the bottom with me, Juanita. You had your chance 3 years ago, but you screwed that up as well. I don't see how we are ever going to go beyond what we have here other than brother and sister relationship. Now, unless you have something important to say or do, get dressed- we have a mission to do and I have enough trust in you to be there just in case bullets begin to fly…

Juanita: I wonder if that penis of your even works anymore.

Fernando: Wouldn't you like to know… but since you wont take my word, I can tell you that it still has since the first set of panties I pulled down so very long ago in my preteen years, and it will continue to work as long as I live.

Juanita (to herself, as she starts to walk away): Yeah, that and your never ending anger…

Fernando: What was that?

Juanita: I was talking about your never ending anger!

Fernando: So what of it?

Juanita: Its always there. At first I thought it was you mourning Cathy's…

Fernando (interrupting Juanita): Understand One Thing! All These Years I Have Been Carrying The Burden Of Revenge, And Now That Part Has Been Accomplishes I Can Mourn In Peace! But Will I Get Peace? Not With You Around!

Juanita: YOU KILLED KATHERINE!

Fernando: Rachel and Francesca KILLED her protecting me! In Fact She Had Shot Me First! If It Weren't For My Bullet Proof Vest, I Would be Dead As She Emptied Out Her Gun On Me! And What For? Apparently She, And You Too, Had Some Sort Of Pact From Keeping Me From Obtaining That Revenge!

Juanita: WE DID NOT!

Fernando: Then Explain Yourself, and your involvement…

Juanita: …Err… What Is There To Explain?!!

Fernando: You admitted to me during that time 3 years ago that you might die during an experimental procedure, that it was both you and Katherine that had conspired against me from obtaining revenge against Randal. In your statement, you wanted forgiveness for your part on it.

Juanita: And you gave it.

Fernando: So I did, but I would not forget it.

Juanita: So what's the damn issue here?

Fernando: Trust.

Juanita: I Trust You- God Damn It!

Fernando: In that little talk of ours, you had to take a leap of faith in me to help cure you. You had to put a lot of trust in me, even though I lost trust and faith in you. Sure, I forgive you, but I don't trust you. And I don't trust you because you have not put in what you had to put it to regain what was lost in that trust. You thought that if things went on as they normally did, that things would be once again NORMAL. That is your mistake, Juanita. Your Mistake…

Juanita stands there biting on her lower lip to control her outburst from lashing out. But in truth, she knew he was right on all counts.

Fernando: We can stand here and argue about it like cats and dogs or we can do something about it.

Juanita: What would you want me to do?

Fernando: Nothing you would not want to do. I'm not the one who has to rebuild the trust in this relationship, you do. So anything you think you need to do…

Juanita: And again what would you want me to do?

Fernando: Nothing…

Juanita: Nothing… but in doing nothing, nothing is earned or gained. So I have to do something.

Fernando: Damn you girl. You forgotten the basic premise of a relationship: Respect is given but Trust is earned. In saving that brown sugar chocolate ass of your numerous times, I have earned your trust unconditionally. You conspiring against me- though I forgive you for your actions thereof, have to face the issue of earning all the trust you lost with me. Understand, that I respect you and love you, but I cant trust you because you can turn and conspire against me again.

Juanita side steps to the bed and collapses on it, somehow remaining to have strength to be sitting when she falls.

Fernando: You want the man that you once loved back? You have to win his unconditional trust before he can give you his heart.

Juanita starts to cry, softly at first.

Juanita: I don't know what to say.

Fernando: You can say the first thing that is on your mind.

Juanita (after a couple of sniffles): Katherine is dead, Randal is dead, Cathy is dead… Tyrone, Jerome, everyone. All I have is you…

Fernando: So? That does not mean that you would still go against me on what I think needs to be done.

Juanita: But… How?

Fernando: You words and your actions. I'm doing what I think has to be done for all of us. I decided to stay in Italy for my daughter- Rachel and not for the American Agency we work for. I decided to mission-marry Francesca so that she would have more individual rights and freedoms, and because I do care about her and have feelings for her like I may have for you. I decided to stay here with you because not only do we have to deal with other enemies, but because you and I have our own personal issues to deal with and I can hope that we will resolve them. But since the past 3 years, Juanita, you have taken course and action to sabotage my decisions in everything! Despite in only having me is the only one left of a list of friends- you have worked your damnedest to undo everything I have been trying to do here. Why?

Juanita: Because you go against everything that is supposed to be normal…

Fernando: I did not kill Rachel, then turn her into a Cyborg. I did not do the same to Francesca. And remember, there are still real live people underneath those wires and servos and electronics and machinery. People who still need love and care, understanding and trust. It is sad to say, Juanita, that I can trust a machine more than I can you… in that, I can trust my Porsche 928GTL more than I can trust you, and that's sad.

Juanita: I trust you with my life to save it and my body to care for it, as I trust you to love me…

Fernando (interrupting her): Wrong choice of words there, missy.

Juanita: What? How?

Fernando: 'I can trust you to love me.' Love is given and returned, not expected and gained.

Juanita: But I meant…

Fernando: Cut it Juanita. I remember in 10th grade, you used to scare away the other girls because Cathy told you to protect me from them, but then you went about saying that I was yours, and did things like take my books to carry them, checked my homework and class work, and even went into my gym locker to take my towel and things to wash them for me. You even went as far as going to every fencing match I went to and waited for my turn in competition. You polished my blades, washed and cleaned my fencing uniform and protective gear, you did everything a girlfriend should have…

Juanita: Because secretly I was. I could not have disrespected my best friend Cathy by stealing you away from her, but I gave you everything I could if I were your girl friend, and deep down in my heart, I was in silence and in secret- your girl friend. I did not wanted to fight her for you because I knew you had to rescue you from the life she was going to join by marrying Randal. But that failed, and I ran away. Then by some miracle, even though she managed to end her marriage to Randal, you saved her from the rest of the world and I came back. But again, you had to save her and I could not deny her of that, so I remained quiet and secretly in love with you. I kept my place around you, I knew where I belonged in a relationship that could not happen. Cathy told me that if you ever cheated on her, that it better would be with me because she would not accept anyone else as your mistress and lover. But I could not do that to her, and neither would you. You taught us what Love actually was, and how easy was it to obtain when it is with the right person. You also taught us that everybody else out there was the wrong person, even though I married one of the and bared his children, he was not the one. You were. That's why I did those things for you. And I'm sorry, very sorry that I have thrown away your trust and your love on someone else.

Fernando: Apologies was accepted a long time ago. Forgiveness given in return. But again, what are you going to do to regain my trust?

Juanita: I don't know.

Fernando: You can start with stopping with the bible thumping. My marriage maybe a fake for this mission, but it's a marriage of a couple, and I'm doing for Francesca as I did for Cathy and would have you. Marriage is not what ceremony you go through in some stupid temple or local government agency- its what two people do to accept each other and do for each other in life. Because according to you, Adam and Eve lived in Sin, and so had the first humans for several thousand years until some dumb ass decided to create religion or a government hall to make things official. The bible is a book of what God was has supposed to have said, but men put down- things got lost in translation along the way. And damn it- if God were to ever walk on this Earth again, I would go collect every bible and religious scripture, throw them by his feet and demand from him which one is the true word of god. If I were god, I would reach into the pile and pull out a clean sheet of paper, because that is what the answer would be! So Accept What I Have To Decide To Do Because I Have To Do It For God, Man And Country, and I would like a couple of understanding friends help out along the way. If you can not do that, then just go home and go take care of your kids.

Juanita: My sister's family is taking care of them. I cant take care of them by myself.

Fernando: No one told you to have so many kids.

Juanita: I was not going to put my life on pause for someone who disappeared to return.

Fernando: It was you that disappeared after Cathy's murder.

Juanita (holding back her anger): It was you who left the agency…!

Fernando: You took a 3 month honeymoon vacation!

Juanita: You Were At My Wedding, You Could Have Stopped It!

Fernando (quietly): You were pregnant with his child a the altar…

Juanita: That was cold!

Fernando: No. Cold was you never coming over to my place between my retirement and your marriage- that was 2 years of not hearing from you. I never moved out, I never changed my phone number. It was just me and the Cat (Meeshie the 6th)!

Juanita (to herself though Fernando's sensitive ears herd it): And your little nymphomaniac moppet…

Fernando: If you were a man, I'd knock your teeth out for that statement.

Juanita: Why don't you? You're not man enough to hit a woman?

Fernando: Real men do not hit women, and real women don't challenge a man to go hit them.

Juanita: Real men live up to their emotions and expectations, even it if means that they have to hit a woman when its justifiable.

Fernando: For a man to go to the level, the woman would have had to degrade herself to a something lower than a woman, or even human, she would have had to turned into a bitch. (clench his fist so tightly that they both could hear his knuckles and finger joints pop and crack from the strain) Now, are you a bitch?

Juanita: You would not dare.

Fernando (stepping up to her and puts his fist right up to face to see up close and personal, in his coldest of tones) You better remember, this is the fist that had beaten 1/2 of the football team, the school bully Todd Rock, had broken down numerous doors and has been through marble wall sheeting and steel reinforced concrete. It has 14 years of martial arts training, and it can easily take a life, destroy property, maim and injury people when need to. It can and has saved countless of lives… including yours on several occasions. So, how do you want this hand to be served to you?

Juanita just gulps. Fernando is not the type to be hitting or abusing women nor has he ever laid a hand on her or the others (Cathy, Katherine, et al.), but when pushed, he will clobber them like he would any other man. And Juanita knows this as she knows that she is slowly lowering herself into that position that would allow him to strike her. She slowly takes a step back, putting her hand on his fist and tries to nudge it down.

Juanita: Look… I'm sorry.

Fernando: Sorry for what?

Juanita: Sorry for the things that I have done.

Fernando: You mean a lifetime of strife and grief for nothing?

Juanita: That too.

Fernando: No, you're just saying that because I have my fist to your face, and you are coerced into an apology because you're scared that if you do or say nothing, more than just your feelings are going to be hurt.

Juanita: But…

Fernando: No Butts. I'm not accepting an apology that you have to be forced to get on your knees to give. (he steps away from her and starts to take his clothes off) If you don't mind, I need to take off 2 days of road and driving funk off this body.

He sits on the bed, taking off his shoes and socks, before taking off the shirt and pants, then t-shirt. He grabs a hotel towel from the hotel dresser and heads into the bathroom. In a few moments, running shower water can be heard as he steps in.

Alpha drove Fernando's Porsche 928 with Liesel in the front passenger seat. Rachel was behind Alpha and Francesca behind Liesel in the rear passenger seats. For the most part Alpha dreaded driving the girls about knowing that one tiny spark can ignite an argument of biblical proportions. Thus he kept an eye on them through the inside rearview mirror. As ordered, they remained quiet through out the trip going to Rome, though there was no guarantee that is was going to be so when they got there or on the way back. Liesel on the other hand, wanted to know what was up with the high levels of tension and stress that should not be there for such a simple intell gathering mission.

Liesel (turning about on her seat to view the two in the back): What is with the Doom and gloom silent treatment?

Francesca: What are you talking about?

Liesel: Since we are left to self supervision, I figure we would be chatting as to what stores to go to and what to get on his bottomless credit card.

Francesca: I already got everything I need…

Liesel: And you Rachel?

Rachel: I don't care as long as we go eat and this one keeps my father happy.

Liesel: I see… So nothing for the both of you…

Rachel: And?

Liesel: Look, we're on a mission gathering trip and we are to act like tourists on a shopping spree, so you two better buy like there is no tomorrow, and observe our intended targets.

Francesca: Who's our target again?

Rachel: THERE SHE GOES! MS BUBBLE BRAINS JUST POPPED A NUERON IN THINKING!

Liesel: Cut that out Rachel, that's not nice.

Rachel: I'm not the dumb one here!

Alpha: Cut It Out Back There!

Rachel: Who died and left you boss?

Alpha: You Want To Walk, Is That It?!!

Rachel: This Is My Father's Car!

Alpha: And He Left Me In Charge Of It!

Rachel: I Got Daddy On Speed Dial!

Alpha: Liesel- Tell Her That If She Don't Wake Up, We'll Be Walking The Rest of The Way!

Liesel: Rachel!!

Rachel sits back in her seat and crosses her arms, then says something to herself.

Rachel: I'm telling daddy…

Liesel: Like I heard your 'daddy' like to tell the other handlers- 'Act your age and not your shoe size'- will ya?!!

Rachel: HMPH!…

Rachel quiets down for the rest of the trip.

Liesel (going back to the subject): Look, Francesca. We're observing the UN Troops, and their pattern of patrols in Rome. We'll be play tourists on shopping trip as we observe them. Nothing more.

Francesca: Oh…

Rachel rolls her eyes.

Another 10 minutes of driving, they approach the outskirts of Rome. Though the UN Troops had set up check points, they seemed to be not pulling anyone over though they were slowing down traffic.

Alpha: Check Point! Don't Forget To Smile For The Cameras!

Francesca puts on a dumb airhead smile with teeth, Rachel wants to hide. But as Luck would have it, one of the guards signals to the Porsche to pull over.

Alpha (as he pulls over): Shit!

Two guards with dogs sniff over the Porsche as a third walks to the driver's window and taps on it. Alpha rolls down the window, and the UN Guard looks at him.

Alpha (in a poor excuse of Italian with over exaggerated hand gestures): Wattsa Madda You? Got Linguini Un Dah Brain?!! I Gonna Spill You Ragu All Over Dah Street! Get Outta Ma Face!

The UN Guard just shakes his head and signals him to keep driving.

Alpha: Fughetaboudit!

Alpha stomps on the gas and slide slips the clutch on first gear, causing the tires to screech and leave 30ft of smoking rubber on the asphalt.

Juanita sits on the bed in her open robe, bowing her head bow in thought and defeat. Fernando has been in the shower for the past 5 minutes and sounds like he is going to be there a while. For a moment she looks at the closed bathroom door, before taking off her robe and letting it fall on the bed. She slowly takes steps to the bathroom door, and opens it, allowing herself inside. Fernando was busy rinsing the lather from his hair. She carefully steps into the shower, keeping a couple of steps away from him. He steps back to rinse out the lather of his face that fell from his hair. He bumps into her as he does. He quickly grabs onto the shower handle before turning around to face her.

Fernando: What The Hell Are You Doing In Here!!!

Juanita: I don't know.

Fernando: Its obvious you want something, or else you would not be here!

Juanita: Maybe I do. Its just that I came to a realization out there that I have no more friends out there other than you.

Fernando: And what brought on this fact of life?!!

Juanita: Trying to find out what I did wrong so I can apologize for it.

Fernando: And?

Juanita: I did everything wrong when it comes down to you.

Fernando turns around to turn off the water. Juanita steps up closer to him from behind and takes his hand from turning off the water. She then steps in front of him, holding him against her as the hot water ran down both their bodies.

Juanita: Just hold me… please…

Though he does not want too, Fernando does.

For the most part, Rome was not has heavily patrolled as one would think. There was an occasional UN Troop making its round but it was few and far between. Perhaps, Alpha thought, they had spread out what few troops across all of Italy, only leaving a few tiny concentrations in the big cities.

In the shopping district, the UN Troops there were like any other tourist- shopping and buying from the big named stores concentrated in this part of the Rome. There were no patrols to speak of, and except for personal holstered weapons, the troops were not armed. They seemed to not even be battle ready. Alpha finds a garage to park the Porsche in.

They all walk to the garage exit where they look around before deciding on where to go.

Rachel: Ice cream at the Plaza di Espana.

Alpha: You're hungry already?

Rachel: I Want Ice Cream!

Francesca: I'm hungry too.

Liesel: Its been a while since we ate.

Alpha just groans at the prospect of sitting with 3 girls as they sit, eat and talk, though talking seems not to be high on their list of things to do. They all take a walk about the area, observing the UN Troops as they head to the Plaza di Espana. A couple of male troops take notice of the 3 ladies, 1 guy ratio and quickly intercepts them, but for personal reasons, as they vey for the girls' attention.

One UN Officer: Whoa… ladies, why the rush?

Other UN Officer (trying to get in between Alpha and the girls): Nice, I told you the girls here were lovely.

Alpha (tapping on the officer's shoulder for his attention): Excuse me…

First UN Officer: You have to ignore my friend, he's an American born Italian, so he thinks he's an expert on everything Italy. So… where were you all going?

Alpha (getting past the second UN Officer): I Said Excuse me!

Second UN Officer: Watch yourself buddy… Or I'll have you arrested for assaulting an Officer!

Alpha: If I assaulted you, there would be nothing for you to arrest!

Second Officer (shoving Alpha): Is that a threat?

Before Alpha can regain his step, the girls had their guns out pressed at the faces of the two officers. The (Italian Police) came running to the altercation, and started asking questions. Alpha shows off this SWA ID Card to the (Italian Police), and explains that they were all from the SWA.

Italian Police Officer: What's going on Here?

Alpha: We were on our way for a meal when they started harassing us.

Italian Police Officer: Is that so?

The girls nods

First Un Officer: We are here to keep the peace!

Italian Police Officer: That is our job. Your job does not involve harassing citizens!

The girls starts to put away their guns.

Second UN Officer: What about their weapons?

Italian Police Officer: I see no weapons here.

Second UN Officer: They Just Put Them Away!

Italian Police Officer: I said I see no weapons! Now leave this area before I run you in for harassing citizens!

The two UN Officers quietly leave.

Alpha: Thanks.

Italian Police Officer: No problem. Just make sure there is no blood in the streets next time it happens.

Alpha (nodding at the police officer): Alright girls. Lets keep going where we're supposed to go.

The 4 of them continue walking.

Fernando gently pushes Juanita away from him and turns the water off. He reaches for the towel just outside of the shower stall and hands it over to Juanita.

Fernando: We need to find Francesca's friends, but first how about a small lunch?

Juanita just nods as she pauses from drying herself with the towel. She then steps out of the shower stall and hands him the towel. She quickly goes into the main room and into the dresser to get another towel to finish herself off. Fernando dries himself off with the towel before stepping out into the main room. As he finishes drying himself, Juanita takes him by the hand and guides him to the bed where she sits down.

Juanita: We have some time before lunch. I just want to say a few things, that's all.

Fernando: Like what?

Juanita: I'm seriously sorry as to how this is adding all up, how I messed up your life and your being when I interfered in things I should not have.

Fernando: But… you did them anyway.

Juanita: I know, and that's why I am very sorry now.

Fernando: No, you're sorry because I'm the only one left that cares about that chocolate ass of yours.. .

Juanita: And I want you to keep caring.

Fernando: Sometimes, I swear, Juanita. Its not worth it.

Juanita: I know. I don't know how you put up with me 1/2 the time.

Fernando: If you cant answer that, then you're as lost as I am.

Juanita: Huh?

Fernando: I said, if you don't know how I have put up with you 1/2 the time then you are as lost to an answer as I am.

Juanita: But, you virtually hate me for all that I have done.

Fernando: I don't hate you. How can I hate somebody that I so love. It's the things you did that bother me mostly, but even then it is still the things you did and not you that don't like. To be honest with you, if you were not there to put up a challenge at times, I thought this world was a bit too easy. I needed the occasional kick in the ass, but Juanita…

He pauses for a moment.

Juanita: Yes?

Fernando: If you ever betray my trust ever again, it will be the last time you will betray my trust, and I will be planting black roses over your grave after that.

Juanita: I know. That's why I wont ever do it again.

Fernando: Now. What is there left?

Juanita: Starting Over?

Fernando: How?

Juanita: 'I know time flies so quickly, But when I see you darling, It's like we both are falling in love again…'

Fernando: Don't go John Lennon on me. Look. I don't know about you, but as far as I am concerned, We're not starting over, but continuing from where we left off before all this shit happened.

Juanita: Where we left off was sleeping on some bed 1/2 a world away on a cold night before Christmas and now here we are, years later in another part of the world in another bed, naked.

Fernando: Please, you're making sound like some political scandal.

Juanita: There is nothing political about you, Fernando. Just… Righteousness.

Fernando just sighs.

Juanita: Look. You're a man, I'm a woman and we both have certain needs.

Fernando: And right now I need us to get dressed… (she leans closer to him) before…

Juanita: Before what?

Fernando (pushing her away): Before we do something that we may later regret.

Juanita: But…

Fernando: But nothing. Look, we're on our way to a resolution on this. Why mess it up with starting a relationship neither one of us can afford.

Juanita: Neither one of can afford?!! Why I never!

Fernando: I'm serious, Juanita. I'm married to Francesca for one, even though it's a mission marriage, its still a marriage I have to abide too. And second, neither one of us is ready for a commitment even though we may believe we are. Seriously, we are in a mission to save ourselves and Italy in the process, all I want from you right now is your trust and respect that I am doing the right thing to get this done! Nothing more. We can be falling into mission crushes or actual love and start doing things to satisfy those needs because, Juanita… as much as I might want to throw you onto this bed and have mad monkey sex with you, its emotional entanglements is what is going to screw us all but good when the bullets start to fly. That I don't want. So if you can just hold out for just a bit more, when this mission is over, then we can be free to continue where we left off. You understand where I'm coming from?

Juanita just nods.

After a moment Fernando gets up and goes through the secured luggage for a new set of clothes, putting the ones he had on before into a large airtight zip-lock bag. He sprits on a bit of his cologne, and puts on the change of clothes. Juanita starts off in doing the same. She manages to put on her cotton white bikini cut panties when Fernando starts to put on his t-shirt, having already put on his white briefs, and she thinks to herself momentarily before acting. 'Just one second…', before she steps up to him as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. She takes the t-shirt by its sides and pulls down, thought helping him putting it on, it was not what she wanted. She then puts her arms around his neck and looks at his eyes.

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: Cant you blame a girl for trying?

Fernando: You need to chill, seriously.

Juanita just sighs, looking away momentarily.

Juanita (going back to looking into his eyes): Part of me says to wait. The other part of me say to move on and make things happen.

Fernando: Make what happen?

Juanita: This…

She pulls him closer to her, reaching up on her toes to press her lips against his. Fernando does not fight it off until several seconds into the kiss and pushes her away from him, breaking the kiss but she still hangs on.

Fernando: Juanita!

Juanita: I'm sorry.

Fernando: Just cut it out, I swear!

Juanita: I'm really sorry.

Fernando: What are you thinking?!!

Juanita (sighs): Just thinking what we was and what we could be.

Fernando: Look- Again, If anything were to start from this relationship, it would be very one sided and demanding. For now accept it as a mission crush and deal with- I swear! You keep this up and we might end up screwing each other in bed!

Juanita: I know…

Fernando thinks for a second.

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Juanita: By what?

Fernando: By what you said.

Juanita: What I said?

Fernando: You said, "I know." Now how did you meant it.

Juanita: in what way you think I meant it?

Fernando: That's besides the point. Now to clarify what you said, explain what you mean.

Juanita: Nothing.

Fernando: Oh, nothing?

Juanita: Yes, nothing.

Fernando: Maybe I should man-up and take such actions on my wife, Francesca.

Juanita: She's not even a real wife, Fernando!

Fernando: You Bible Thumping again?

Juanita: I'm pointing the obvious wrong in this… relationship.

Fernando: The only thing wrong in this relationship is me not taking actions that a man would with his wife or in your case- mistress. And like I said before, I do not want to complicate things because someone is going to get hurt when the bullets fly.

Juanita: Yeah,… How so?

Fernando: One of us is going to hesitate in a time of needed action because they are going to be preoccupied with thought of the other. Judgment is going to be clouded and reaction- slowed, action making decisions- distracted. Now do you want that to happen when the bullets fly?

Juanita: I can deal with it. Can you?

Fernando: Go get dressed.

Juanita: So nothing I'll do will make you change your mind?

Fernando: Go… Get… Dressed…

Juanita: Alright… alright I know when I'm not wanted.

Juanita hops up to give one last peck on his lips before letting him. She turns to her suitcase and bends over to pick out a few needed items when Fernando gives her a playful but firm swat to her rear end. For a moment she freezes in place, tensed up and wanting for more playfulness.

Fernando: Somebody is going to get clouded, confused, slowed down and distracted… and that aint going to be me.

Juanita thinks for a comeback line.

Juanita: Yeah right. That's the first piece of real ass you touched in a long time I bet.

Fernando takes a shirt and pants to the bed, and sits down to put them on.

Fernando: And for you it's the first time a real man had touched your ass in a long time.

Juanita: Ha! You, a real man? You still play with dolls!

Fernando (giving her a stern look even though she was still picking out things from her suit case): What do you mean by that?

Juanita (turning around, putting a white blouse and grey skirt against her to see how they would look, then she notices the meanness in his stare): Its just… uhm… Francesca is a cyborg. You know- silicone and plastic parts are made for toys…

Fernando: This is why I advocate for her human rights. OK? No matter how much of her has been taken away and replace with artificial parts, she is still human. And last check of her medical file, those parts that makes her female are still intact as they were when she was born. Her breasts are real; her uterus, ovaries, fallopian tubes and vagina are still there, all the connections to the brain are still there as how things look down there are still intact. She is still human, and a caring one.

Juanita: I… I didn't mean too…

Fernando: Just shut up, Juanita. I don't want to hear it any more.

Juanita: I'm sorry…

Fernando: I said I did not want to hear. Besides, it is she who you should apologize too, not me. And while you're at it- Rachel too.

Juanita: Why Rachel?

Fernando: Rachel is a cyborg too. Anything said or implied to Francesca also goes to her as well. You would not like it if I called you or your kind nigger bitches…*

Juanita tries to slap him but he grabs her arm in mid swing. He gives her a mean stare for the attempt.

Fernando: I'm not prejudice, but like any human, I do contain within me the poisons of prejudice and can spew it out like the best of them. So, I only call you and your kind nigger bitches to prove a point, not to say that you are a nigger bitch. So you better understand where I come from before striking, because I am faster than you will ever be. You know me better than that…

Juanita continues to give him a stern look.

Fernando: Be angry all you want. But like I just proved to you with what I said, you did the same with Francesca and Rachel by inferring them as dolls and toys. It is unfair for them because they are not here to defend themselves, but I am. They are as real and woman as you are, despite what body parts were replaced within them to make them cyborgs.

She relaxes her arm enough for Fernando to let if go, and she puts it by her side. He goes back to buttoning his shirt. For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. He gets his cellphone and a card from his other shirt, and makes a call.

Alpha and the girls walk into Macy's. There was nothing of interest that he had wanted from there, It was a girl's day out and he did not like being chaperone. In the mean time, he looked over the UN Troops' activities, much of which seemed official patrols that would interfere with possible activities against them. Just groups of officers milling about with the tourists about the town, they were too lax with their patrols and their stay in Rome.

Alpha (to himself): If this would have been Beirut or Palestine, they would not be so relaxed here.

As they walk up to the higher floors of the store, Alpha was able to see further, but nothing changes.

Alpha (again to himself): For a bunch of hunters in hunting for such animals, these weekend warriors don't seem to care about doing their jobs.

Maybe Alpha was right in the sense that the UN Troops seemed not to be doing anything. Though it was another matter 1/2 way across the world in a private chamber in the UN Assembly General Building. Eight representatives of the leading world powers were in conference with the UN Attorney General: The USA, Spain, Germany, France, Great Britain, Japan, Israel, Russia, along with Italy. The UN Attorney General bangs a gavel on his desk and the room becomes silent..

UN Attorney General: You all know why we are here. In review, there is evidence of the Italian Government cover-up of using children as soldiers in its domestic affairs. The investigation is still on going, and we are still receiving reports of at least 1 cluster group that does use children as soldiers. Until this investigation is completed, The jurisdiction of its governing powers falls under us. Anyone wants to make a statement?

USA Representative: I am in constant contact with the US/Italian Ambassador, and in his last communiqué, he stated that is awaiting word from one of our secret agency officers to return within the next 48 hours with evidence that will dispel these charges.

UN Attorney General: Is that so? Who is this Secret Agency Officer?

USA Representative: We would rather not say at the moment, sir.

Italian Representative: I can tell you, sir, that he was instrumental in finding terrorist owned nuclear devices a couple of years ago. He is still working with our agency in defending our citizens from domestic terrorists. If anyone could find such evidence, it would be him.

UN Attorney General: I want the name of this individual for the record.

USA Representative: We can not give you his name. He's operating in secret.

UN Attorney General: Don't give me that "operating in secret" bull crap.

USA Representative: I do so if it is off the records. I do not want his work jeopardized or interfered with while he serves his country.

UN Attorney General: Let me put it in my terms: there is an American citizen in Italy that we know of, and he has attacked one of our troops. In this attack, there was a young girl assisting him in this attack. (throwing an opened document folder onto the table, spilling the photo and papers inside for all to see) His name is Fernando G. Your secret agent better not be him.

Many look at the picture, the Russian Representative shaking his head, remember past transgressions with in an earlier time.

USA Representative (after: gulping down some water): It is.

UN Attorney General: Then I can not accept any evidence from a known international criminal.

Japanese Representative: Now wait a minute!

UN Attorney General: What is your stake in this?

Japanese Representative: I know Fernando G. personally! In a case he did with us against our problems with a Triad and Yakuza merger, he found and rescued many individuals from hands of these terrorists and criminals. Including the kidnapped son of the Crown Prince! He would not attack anyone unless provoked into taking such actions! I know this because I was the investigator involved in this case! Your men have no honor in provoking such an attack!

Spanish Representative: Fernando G., as in the Royal Family G.?

USA Representative: He is genetically related to the Spanish Royal Linage, and he is aware of it. But I would not worry about him wanting to sit at the throne, he does not want the responsibility. In fact, his father was a Knight Protectorate of the Roman Catholic Church, a title that is handed from father to son, and I'm sure that the Vatican is already preparing for his Knighthood ceremony. I personally know that he has already done 2 cases in Rome for the Vatican while working in conjunction with the Italian government- all with the Pope's blessing.

UN Attorney General: Enough! How dare you try to exemplify this… terrorist through hero worship?!!

USA Representative: How dare you try to vilify him! We do have a report from a few days before stating that Fernando was attacked in Rome by a UN Troop Squadron! If you are to embarrass to admit that over 25 of your men armed with the latest weaponry and amour could not capture and detain 1 individual- let alone win a gun fight against him! So I would advise you to call off the guards or else!

UN Attorney General: Or Else What?

USA Representative: Or Else… start making plenty of coffins.

UN Attorney General: He is just 1 man.

Italian Representative: So you would think. To my understanding, Fernando is not a killer. But when provoked or in defense of himself or another- he will take what action necessary.

Russian Representative: He is 1 man you do not want to trifle with. I would rather have one of him than 100 of yours, Attorney General- sir.

UN Attorney General: Is that your input on this?

Russian Representative: I know Fernando to be honest and truthful. In fact that is his fault- he is self righteous. He don't like people to be in power unless they are in power to do the right thing for their constituents . You cant buy him, you cant sell him, and if you try to coerce him to doing something for you…

USA Representative (interrupting the Russian Representative): …you better have your coffin and grave already chosen.

They both look at each other for a moment.

USA Representative: We know about the Malowski Case.

Russian Representative: I heard it cost you 37 of your finest agents.

USA Representative: And 50 of yours.

They both turn to the UN Attorney General.

USA Representative: You really want to mess with this man?

Italian Representative: Consider yourself lucky that you only lost 25 troops. He could have taken on an entire base and walk out needing only to take a shower.

USA Representative: Mind you, he did not kill them.

Italian Representative: No?

USA Representative: He only 'Knee capped' them.

Italian Representative: I see. (turning to the UN Attorney General) You call this man a terrorist? I would demand a vote right now for getting rid of your troops out of my country!

USA Representative: The US and its allies would vote Against the UN and For Italy.

Spanish Representative: Spain and its Central and South American Allies would vote Against the UN and For Italy.

Japanese Representative: Japan and its Asian Allies would vote Against the UN and For Italy.

British Representative: The British Empire and its Allies would vote Against the UN and For Italy.

Russian Representative: The Russian Empire and its Allies would vote Against the UN and For Italy.

The UN Attorney General look over to France and Germany.

UN Attorney General: And you two?

French Representative: Who you think their allies are?

German Representative: The UN may pride itself on its goodwill work, but for military actions- you rank as amateurs.

USA Representative: I think you should go back to selling stamps and cookies for UNICEF.

Japanese Representative: Don't you dare think that the UN can function without us. If we were to recall all of our troops in UN Service, who are you going to have left as part of your guards? Troops from Zimbabwe?

UN Attorney General: If that is the way its going to be, then so be it.

One by one they all start to get up and leave the conference room, leaving the UN Attorney General behind. All except the Italian Representative. For a moment, they stare at each other.

UN Attorney General (sarcastically): Aren't you leaving with your friends?

Italian Representative: We're are not friends, but allies. Now you need to get your troops out of my country once Fernando brings in the evidence clearing our good country's name.

UN Attorney General: That man has made himself an enemy to the international community.

Italian Representative: And soon you will have Italy an enemy to this organization, because this is what it is; An Organization. Held together by words on a piece of paper and promises that one member wont attack another. But here we are. You have sent your troops against my country, and you have declared an honest and self righteous man of another country to was sent to help deal with our problems with terrorism as one of their kind. When all this is over, Italy will reconsider its membership to this organization, and weigh its worth.

The Italian Representative gets up, then picks up the picture of Fernando off the table, giving it a good look. Then he tosses it back on the pile with a bit of a spin. It lands on the pile, facing towards the UN Attorney General.

Italian Representative: This man saves lives, and your troops are hunting him down like some animal. You better accept the evidence he brings in, because, it will clear everyone here of their guilt.

UN Attorney General: You mean it will clear Italy's involvement of using children as soldiers.

Italian Representative: No. Everyone who sat here today has some sort of program that involves using children for various programs. It may seem that they are being used as child soldiers but the truth lies within the program itself. The evidence that Fernando has will clear all of us. If he fails, then you are going to accept other evidence of the others of doing the same and you are going to send troops to their lands. I would like to see how the US Government and its population is going to take to this.

Italian Representative takes his brief case and walks out the door.

Alpha steps away from the window. The girls had already bought their things: A couple of swim suits, some shoes, and some lacy underthings Alpha saw in their arms. He gives Liesel the "What The…" look as he looks over the pile in her carry basket.

Liesel: Rachel recommended most of it.

Alpha: I see…

Liesel: Don't just stand there, you're the one with the plastic money!

Alpha: Alright. Lets go then. (trailing away in his voice) I would like to check out the compound after this.

Within the next 1/2 hour, Alpha and the girls were at the closed gates of the SWA Main entrance, not the side parking lot entrance where there was trouble days before. They all stand there looking through the bars and the chain around the gate, all thinking, 'One tug and I could break this…'

Alpha: Funny.

Liesel: What?

Alpha: There is a small contingency of guards at the parking lot 150 meters away, but almost nobody here at the main gate.

Liesel: Are you counting the 4 snipers in the tall buildings behind us?

Alpha: That is what is so odd about it.

Liesel: 1970 Berlin Wall.

Alpha: I know.

Rachel: How about we just taken them out?

Alpha: We're armed with hand guns to their sniper rifles.

Rachel: Just aim well above their heads.

Alpha: Good one.

Francesca: We could always storm the snipers' nests.

Alpha: You too?

Francesca: 4 snipers, 4 of us. We can do this.

Alpha: Are you counting the 20 or so troops they have as protection in their sniping positions?

Francesca: And?

Alpha: I like the way you think, but this isn't my barbecue. Today we are to get intell of the area and come back to report to Fernando. Now gets go check out the Embassy.

Rachel: And maybe some more ice cream?

Alpha (sighs): And maybe some more ice cream.

A man and a woman walk up to a Black Alfa Romero parked in a parking lot, taking a sheet of paper that was held against the windshield by its wiper. They look at it, finding it to be a map. They both turn to face a path within the forest of trees that lies in front of the parking lot. This is National Reverse Park Nemi, along the north side of Lake Nemi.

For a moment they discuss, almost to the point of arguing as to following the directions into the trees. The woman takes off of her own into the trees in a hurried walking pace, the man follows her. In 20 minutes, they arrive to the top of a hill over looking the Northern shore of Lake Nemi. In front of the tree on the highest point of the hill was a large blanket laid out with a picnic basket, and a few items laid out- bread, wine, glasses. A couple was sitting at the base of the tree, leaning against each other, looking out onto the lake. They stand in front of the couple.

Woman: Of all the places to choose, Fernando, why here?

Fernando: No one will hear you scream if you get killed here, Maria. Now, have a seat. Enjoy the view and the food.

Maria (looking at Juanita): And your name?

Juanita: Juanita.

Maria: And you're not one of those… cyborgs?

Juanita: Cut me and I'll bleed.

Fernando: Cyborgs bleed too, and feel pain as well. But she is not a cyborg.

Maria: I see.

Mario (reaching into his pocket): I had enough of this…

In under a second, Mario draws his gun, only to have it shot out of his hand by Fernando. He stand there hunched over holding his wrist after having his gun shot off out of his hand.

Fernando: I said, 'she is not the cyborg.' I also said, 'No one will hear you scream when you get killed…' Now I'm not into killing out right but I will defend myself.

Maria: How did you do that? Are you…

Fernando: No, I'm not a cyborg either. I am the lasting end result of generations of genetic experimentation by the Spanish Royal Family in search of the perfect fighting man- one who is strong, and fast, faster than anything alive. But thanks to that experimentation, I have a short life. Now… I wont say this again- sit. Enjoy the food and the view while we discuss a few things. (as Maria sits on the blanket) Go get your gun, Mario, and put it away. Raise it in a threatening manner and I'll put a .45 slug into your forehead.

The four of them sit facing each other in an uneasy comfort, despite how things may look to an outsider looking at them.


	12. Chapter 12

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creater, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Day in the Park; T Minus 40 hours and counting.

* * *

Fernando: Take a drink.

Mario: How do we know that shit aint poisoned.

Fernando: If I wanted you dead, I would have put a bullet through your skull and not shot the gun out of your hand. Now, I did not spent 50 Euros on a bottle of wine and another 10 Euros on Bread and other items for it to waste in the sun while we stare at each other. The enjoy the meal while you still can while we sit and discuss a couple of deals.

Fernando signals to Juanita to take out the wine glasses and fill them with the wine from the wine bottle. She does with question, sitting back when done, giving a glass of wine to Fernando. He swirls the wine in the glass and takes a sip from it, before putting the glass down.

Mario: What kind of deals.

Fernando: I thought she was the negotiator and you the pit bull body guard.

Mario gives Fernando a cold mean stare, mumbling something under his breathe.

Maria: Mario, cool down. You did not wanted to be here anyways, so let me deal with it.

Fernando: Panty-whipped too, I see.

Mario tries to reach for his gun but soon finds Fernando leaning towards him with his AA .45 just inches from his forehead.

Juanita: Fernando! Stop It!

Fernando just smiles for a moment and slowly goes back to sitting, the drops the magazine from his gun before putting the gun on his lap.

Fernando: Do the same.

Mario hesitates.

Fernando: Make a sudden move, I still have 1 round in the chamber. Now pull out your gun and drop the magazine and put them on your lap.

Mario does as he was told.

Fernando: That's better. I like a fair battle, but I would prefer not to fight at all. Understand that.

Mario slightly nods.

Maria (trying to change the subject): What kind of deal would you want to make?

Fernando: That would depend on what you want. But first off- this is my plans.

Fernando starts to explain to them what he wants to do and allow to happen.

Fernando: I and a few others are going to the American Embassy where my agency resides, and contact the UN security Forces from there to end hostilities as I present them the evidence they are looking for,

Maria: What evidence?

Fernando: The UN believes that Italy is using children as soldiers when in fact it is you people- the terrorists and mafias that has been using children. Somewhere along the way the UN thinks that the government is involved. My evidence will show otherwise and the UN forces will leave.

Mario: Bullshit!

Fernando: You got something to say?

Mario: Every Italian with a brain knows that the government has been using children as assassins for many years.

Fernando: You still want the UN Forces in Italy, for months or even years?

Mario: No…

Fernando: Then let me do my job. After that, if they accept this evidence, they will leave and you can go about having to worry about children with guns hunting you down like wolf packs do to deer in the forest.

Maria: And you want no help in this?

Fernando: I want no interference in this.

Maria: There is a difference between interference and help.

Fernando: I want neither. You can follow and scout ahead, but I want no involvement in this. I am being watched and listened in every step I take by government agents from all sides. They see you in my picture, they are going to want answers, and when they find out you are Padania, you will be killed immediately.

Maria: Why are you telling us this?

Fernando: You're a necessary evil this society need to function. It would be a shame to see you killed off before putting your mark into history.

Maria: What about the information your… wife…?… has on us?

Fernando: I already took care of that, and will be blaming the UN Forces in destroying it.

Mario: How convenient.

Fernando: I know which hand you wipe your ass with, Mario… You want that as public knowledge?

Mario gives him a stern look.

Maria (trying to change the subject again): Now explain as to how you got this job?

Fernando (turning to Maria): Got? It was given to me with no options to refuse it.

Maria: But…

Fernando (interrupting her): Look. You better understand that my job in the Italian govern rests solely on my job with the job I do in my American Agency. I am an international Field Agent, and am required to work where ever I am told to go and do the job I am asked to do when I get there. It is people like you who believe that things are owed to you for doing nothing Is what irks me the most. I am risking my life and the life of my friends, family and colleagues so that you can have a better and safer life here. But if you don't like living here, why don't you just move?

Maria: That is so unfair to say!

Fernando: Why so? Your family spent countless of generations in cultivating the land for that wine garden you have? Or is it because you think you did more than your fair share for god and country and want more in return? Seriously. All I have is hotel rooms and rented cars, I don't have a place to call my own, and I may not live long enough to see my retirement. Furthermore, this is not the proper environment to be raising a family. So excuse me for doing a job your people are too squeamish to do, which bothers me because you all are so willing to indiscriminately blow each other up. If you are so willing to do that, then you should be able to pick up a broom and sweep the streets as part of your government job.

Maria: How dare you say that!

Fernando: I say it because its true. You are so willing to drop your panties to boom boom boy over here so that he can make a special cell phone that will reach out ruin somebody's day but you're unwilling to do things right for your people.

Maria: I am doing the best for my people!

Fernando: Being a terrorist is not doing anything for your people. Your people is the whole of Italy, but you are willing to drive a schism that will shatter this great nation into splintered states, with those who have the most resources as the winner? Only the big cities will win in such a battle, and the poor in the country side will be left starving as they watch their houses burn. This is where it will all end if things do not turn around, and only you and your people have that power to turn things around, not making it worse by causing mayhem and destruction.

Maria remains silent for a moment.

Fernando: Seriously. I have a job to do. If I fail, you can gather the villagers with the torches and pitch forks to paint the whole of Italy red as far as I am concerned, for if I fail, that means that I would be dead. You interfering in what you think is help is going to be detrimental for my cause. Now I told you once before, leave me and my group alone. Keep your distance away from me and my girls because we am being watched. Go back home to Aosta or where ever it is and go do what you have to do to improve things for Italy, not make it worse like you and your colleagues have for many years.

Maria: Maybe you're right.

Fernando: I know I'm right.

Mario: Maria! How could you fall for this garbage!

Maria: Didn't you listened to a thing he had said?

Mario: Yes, and its all garbage! We are here to fight for our place! It was the Left Wing Government that kicked us out of Parliament! It was the Prime Minister himself who had all our politicians arrested or killed!

Fernando: You, Mario, have to stop thinking about 'It for the North Only' crap. You guys have something the south does not have.

Mario: Oh pray tell- what?!!

Fernando: Commerce to France, Germany, Serbia and many other nations. If you cant sell your crops to South Italy, sell them north to them. But the South has the water ways of the Mediterranean to Africa, The Middle East and Southern Europe. If the both of you could share that peacefully, Italy can be an economic world power.

Mario: Yeah right, I have heard it all before.

Fernando: But you have not even tried it.

Mario: Your friends and family were not arrested because of their political beliefs!

Fernando: Sure they weren't. We Puerto Ricans of America have been slaughtered and experimented on by our government, kept on the low side of the economy so that we would need their help in fulfilling their needs and get little in return. We have been greatly humiliated across the our land, and yet it is written that all American are created equal despite the color of our skin or which way our tongues sways. Like you, Mario, we Puerto Ricans have fought with words, press, votes and bombs, and we were only able to win this fight because we decided to continue to fight with only votes, words and press. Leaving the bombs behind made them realize that we were better than the guns and prisons they would have for us. It was only when we throw away our bombs, did we win. You need to do the same.

Mario: Bullshit.

Fernando: Then have it your way.

Maria: Then there is nothing more to say on this matter.

Fernando: There is plenty to say on this matter. Its just no one wants to listen. You two better understand that.

Mario: Like you come here with the answers to all of Italy's problem, yet at the same time your wife was gathering intelligence on us so that we could be rounded up and killed.

Fernando: If I personally wanted you dead, you would have been dead a long time ago, Mario. You two fell for that Lady Bianca crap so hard, that you two did not even bothered to make phone calls to terror cells in Spain to verify her claims.

Maria: But she gave us a 1/4 of a million Euros.

Fernando: To the government, money is not an issue.

Mario: If I ever see that bitch again…

Fernando: That bitch is my wife, Mario- you better understand and respect that and respect that she was doing her job in order for her to one day go back home, like I am. You harm one hair on her head- I wont go after Maria- I'll go after you.

Juanita: Don't think you can hide either. He will find you.

Mario: I was wondering when you were going to say something. But I do find your words hollow and empty.

Juanita: You do not know who I am but I know everything about you, so that leaves you at a disadvantage. Furthermore, I was talking from experience, I have seen him hunt people down, it is not a pretty sight. I dare say that not even the best in private or government can do what I have seen him do, so therefore I would not want to see either of you be on his most wanted list. Mind you, he has found the nukes your people tried to smuggle in, and he also found the people who shipped them, who ordered them, and who procured them. 200 people in all- either dead or in jail because of him. You do not want to be on that list. Consider that as a warning.

Mario can only return a stare at her, for words eluded him.

Fernando: That's enough, Juanita.

Fernando reaches into the picnic basket and removes from it a long loaf of bread and a covered plate of meats. He starts to prepare himself a sandwich.

Fernando: Any one of you want some?

Maria: No, I'll pass.

Fernando: I was not asking. You take what you can eat now or later. We will be here the whole day.

Maria: Why?

Fernando: If you leave now, you'll be caught by those watching me. If you wait it out, they'll tire and wont be able to give chase. This much I know- they were expecting for us to meet again, they did not expect that we would sit and have an all day meal together.

Maria: I see. So when will it be safe to leave?

Fernando: Considering that they traveled light and don't have anything to eat or drink, in about 3 hours… 3 long hours.

Maria: And you know this, because?

Fernando: International espionage is my game, damsel saving- a specialty.

Juanita: Lets not go there…

Fernando: So says the damsel in distress…

Juanita: I'm no damsel, so cut that out!

Fernando: No, you're my field partner and agency supervisor, who I had to save out of worse than death situations on more than one occasion.

Maria: So, you two are, friends?

Juanita/Fernando (together at the same time): Yes…/No!

For a moment they look at each other.

Juanita: You forgotten that we went to high school together?!!

Fernando: Does not mean that we're friends.

Juanita: Why I never!

Fernando: Outside the job we may be friends, but now we are not because we are on the job. And being on the job means removing all the interpersonal relationship stuff and doing away with them until we are done. Then when we go home do we become friends again, but as for now, we are not.

Juanita: But…

Fernando: But nothing. There are things I would do for you as a friend and things I would do for you as my co-worker, but never as both nor do the lines ever cross. You need to remember those differences.

Juanita: Hmph…

Maria: So I gather you two are not romantically involved.

Fernando: You must be kidding me.  
Juanita: Why you think his wife is a robot?

Fernando: Juanita…

Juanita: Its true. In job-mode, you do not love, you do not feel. You Just Do, Fernando. You're more of a robot than your wife is…!*

Fernando slaps her, though with only part of his strength, but enough to remind her that he could have done it harder.

Maria: A robot…?

Fernando (staring down at Juanita who holds her face in shame): No matter how much of the body is replaced with mechanicals and electronics, there is still a person under all that gadgetry. Just because a person is a multiple amputee does not make that person less of a person. You, and anyone else of us here can easily be in her place by fault or action, so lets not go there.

Fernando turns to Maria.

Fernando: Like I said, we don't mix friendship with the job. We definitely don't mix sex with the job like you two do.

Maria: Maybe you should. At least it would smooth down that up tight ass attitude of yours.

Fernando: Its this tight ass attitude that has saved me from more trouble than people had died from. So anything that would slow down my reaction or deter my way of thinking, is simply not done.

Maria: Then you don't know what you're missing.

Fernando: I get my share of sex. Its not that I miss it while on the job. Besides, I'm a happily married man, even though she also happens to be a fellow government operative. So anything involving sex would be through her and not this one.

Maria: Funny would you say that. You two seem like you are married, if not connected to each other for a very long time as more than friends. Don't get me wrong here, you two are more husband and wife than you say you are with your married spouse. So I would beg to ask, where is Lady Bianca anyways?

Fernando: In Rome, surveying the scene before we all dare return as a group to end our mission.

Maria: With that red hair and green eyes of hers, she is too easy to spot, you know.

Fernando: So be it. But if you are intending to make a threat that would be your mistake. We operatives, as much as I do not like to, never operate alone. There is always somebody near by for just in case.

Maria: By the time back up arrives, you would be dead.

Fernando: By the time back up arrives, you would be hitting the floor as a dead corpse. But seriously, why target me, my friends or my wife?

Mario (before Maria could answer): Because you are working for the government.

Fernando: I am working for my government, through yours. In finding those nukes, I stopped a leak that would have upset the balance of world power. In short, Bub… If everybody wore an atomic bomb, somebody is going to be stupid and set their off out of anger. Stopping that is my job, and it continues to today. You can continue to kill each other and blow up things with tiny pocket sized bombs triggered by cell phones but if I get word of a nuke being used or the threat thereof, then I act.

Mario: And of your wife? She was collecting evidence against us.

Fernando: You should have read that list more closely. They are nuclear triggers, and thus far none was found- lucky for you…

Maria sighs for a moment. Mario looks at Fernando in disbelief.

Fernando: Think of it as a preemptive intelligence move against you and your group. Yes, you people are dangerous, but not dangerous to a point where I have to move in and act myself. But as a warning, the government is still looking at you two and your friends, so you better continue to have your asses clean.

Fernando takes the glass and refills it with wine. He then takes a long sip from it before sitting back. Maria turns to Mario and communicate in a non-verbal way with him, before shaking her head and then sighs.

Maria: OK, What is it that you want from us?

Fernando: I already told you what I want.

Maria: Then, restate it, please.

Fernando: I am on a mission which if successful will send these idiot UN Troops home. During the next 48 or so hours, I will be going to Rome with such evidence, to the US Embassy, where my Agency Supervisor, the US Ambassador, and the UN Security Forces General will look over the evidence, call and discuss it with the UN Attorney General in New York. At that point I will expect the decision to be made and the troops begin to go home. You and your people are not to assist me in this matter, you and your people are not to interfere. You can do your own scouting missions, you can gather your own intell, but I want no part of it. The fact that you are still here, wanting to negotiate tells me that there is something more with you two than meets the eye. I want nothing to do with it.

Maria: But we can guarantee your safety.

Fernando: If I wanted help, I would be asking for it. I don't. Furthermore, as a favor to you and a promise from me, all intell Lady Bianca gathered on you two, will be destroyed, and the UN Troops blamed for its destruction. This gives you some time to regather and move or stay, or take what ever options there are that you may have. I'm also adding that Francesca- Lady Bianca will not be going after you two in future missions, but there will be others who will. You have a brain, if you want to survive, use it. The Spy Game is no place for amateurs. Politics would be more your style, and the only thing to get things done. Violence only begets violence- He who lives by the sword, dies by the sword. Problem is you are living with guns and bombs. Anything more?

Maria: I see.

Fernando: And No Nukes… Or Else You Will Have Me To Deal With… And I wont be so forgiving when I arrive.

Mario: Yeah right…

Fernando: I'm going to tell you now, Mario- play with a Nuke, and I will kill you. At least this way you don't have to worry about getting gang raped up your ass by prisoners and even the guards while you await your trail in prison- if you ever get your trail… You think you can act big and bad enough, someone is going to put a shank into your kidney and leave you to die in the showers. I'm going to save you from all that by killing you. Its worse for female prisoners, Maria. Guards constantly raping you on a nightly basis… you would not want that, so consider your death as a present.

Mario: Not if we kill you first.

Fernando: You know Mario, you got a big mouth. Don't be having it write checks that your ass cant cash. I have had bigger badder men threaten me as such and they are all either dead or in prison.

Mario: And I say that's the wine talking, you asshole.

Fernando reaches into his pocket, and pulls out an open wrapper, tossing it at Mario. He picks it up and looks at it.

Mario: RU-22?

Fernando: It absorbs the alcohol and breaks it down so you don't get drunk. I took two of those pills before waiting for you here. You can get it at any pharmacy, but its expensive at 20 Euros a pop. So what's your excuse for being stupid?

Maria: So, you're not drunk?

Fernando: You know Maria? I hate seeing such a nice girl like you wasting your life away with this idiot. You can be something better than what you are now, but he is getting in your way of advancing yourself to another level. So, I am not drunk. Arrogant as all hell, yes, but not drunk.

Mario: You still talk out your ass.

Fernando: At least I can cash the checks with my ass that my mouth writes. You can not.

Mario can be seen fuming under his collar

Maria: Alright Mario… calm down and lets go. We had our time here.

Mario turns his head towards her. He then gathers his gun and puts the magazine into it and pockets his weapon away. Without a word, he gets up and starts walking away. Maria looks at him as he goes, shaking her head.

Maria: Well… thanks, I think.

Fernando (reassembling his gun and pockets it away): Just heed my warnings and watch yourselves out there.

Maria: Will do.

Maria gets up, and trots to catch up to Mario, who had put some considerable distance between them. Fernando turn to Juanita.

Fernando (as he gets up): You- up into the tree.

Juanita: What the fuck for?

Fernando (extending a hand to help her up): So I can look up your skirt and see your panties. Serious, Mario is going to double back and try something. Its better that you hide up there.

Juanita: Why the fuck you smacked me for?

Fernando: Juanita- this is not the time for us to argue- just do as I say and go. We can argue later.

Juanita tries to climb the tree, but in shoes, pantyhose and a skirt, it is difficult to do so at best. As she tries to get a grip to pull herself up on, Fernando grabs her by the waist and lifts her to the lower branches. He continues to push her up as she climbs up to hide. Once she is hidden, Fernando steps into the trees at the entrance of the picnic area.

Half way between the picnic area and the parking lot of the park, Mario stops and pulls out his gun. Maria stops next to him.

Maria: Why you stopped?

Mario: I'm going to take care of that asshole here and now.

Maria: What for?

Mario: I don't trust him. I don't believe a single word he had said.

Maria: Just leave it alone…

Mario (looking at the path from which they walked): It would be best if they were dead.

Maria: Mario!

Mario tries to run off but Maria grabs his arm. He shakes her off and continues back to the picnic area. Maria heads back to the parking lot.

Fernando can hear Mario running through the path as he makes his way back to the picnic area. Soon Mario passes Fernando as he hid among the trees and bushes, trying to sneak about to the rear of the picnic area. He springs out, about to shoot at them but finds Fernando and Juanita gone. He looks about, not finding them anywhere, and starts to get nervous. He slowly starts to walk about the area, looking around, behind trees, at the lake anywhere but up where he would have spotted Juanita at least. As he looks about he makes it back to the entrance way. He gives the picnic area one last look, before heading back. Fernando thought about pouncing on him but decided against it. Mario walks back to the parking lot where Maria was waiting, leaning against the black Alfa Romeo.

Maria: What happened?

Mario: They were not there.

Maria: What do you mean they were not there?

Mario: They were not there, they were not there. Like they left.

Maria: Probably in the bushes screwing. I told you, you should have left it alone.

Mario: They know who we are and what we do. They need to be killed.

Maria: And all in due time.

Mario: We cant have witnesses, especially those who work for the government.

Maria: I got that covered.

Mario: I don't see how…

Maria reaches inside the Alpha Romeo and pulls out a cell phone, showing it to Mario before putting it back between the emergency brake and the driver's seat.

Maria: You remember the number to 1503?

Mario nods.

Maria. Good. Track it on GPS, and call it when they start to move.

They both get into their car and drive away. Fernando can hear the faint sound of a car engine starting and fading into the distance. He gets out of hiding and approaches the tree Juanita was in, looking up.

Fernando: White bikini cut panties, Juanita?

Juanita: Oh shut up and get me down from here.

Fernando: Just jump and I'll catch you… on the third bounce.

Juanita: FERNANDO!

Fernando: Alright… I'll catch you.

Juanita (nervously as she shifts herself carefully onto the branch): You better not drop me!

Fernando: Just jump!

Juanita: You know I don't like this!

Fernando: Juanita!

Juanita shifts herself slowly to the edge of the branch, waiting for Fernando to position himself under her. She pushed herself off when he was in place. He catches her in his arms, cradling her onto him.

Fernando: That was not so hard, was it?

Juanita: You know I don't like doing that.

Fernando: When have I ever dropped you?

Juanita: Uhm… never. But I hate it.

Fernando (looking about her, even though her skirt was pushed up above her waist): Looks like you got a couple of runs in your stockings.

Juanita looks down at herself, seeing her skirt raised up all the way, and several runs in her pantyhose. She pushes against him as to have him put her down. Once on her feet, she grabs onto his arm and takes off her shoes, followed by her pantyhose.

Juanita: This is all your fault.

Fernando: Most men would find it an honor for you to take off your pantyhose in front of them, and perhaps more.

Juanita (pulling her skirt back down): I bet you would want more.

Fernando: Maybe, but now is not the time.

Juanita (reaching out and groping at his groin): Not according to that it is.

Fernando (pushing her hand off him): Juanita!

Juanita: What? You're hard and horny, but you manage to hold all that in? What you do to cut the stress- date hookers or something?

Fernando: You know me better than that. You know me a whole lot better than that.

Juanita: Yeah… I do. But that does not answer the fact that you're all tensed up and hard, and you have a willing female here and you are willing to do nothing about it.

Fernando: Why are you so willing?

Juanita: Look- the stresses and pressures get to me too, you know. I'm not like you in trying to hold it all in though I try. I just wish sometimes that you take me and have me in the most vicious of ways, often waking up in a cold sweat at night.

Fernando: You can have anyone you want.

Juanita: I want you.

Fernando: And I told you why you cant, at least not now.

Juanita: I don't see why not.

Fernando: I told you why…

Juanita: Here and now, right on this blanket.

Fernando: To what end?

Juanita: Consummate your marriage to Francesca through me since you wont with her.

Fernando: No.

Juanita (sitting down on the blanket not caring if he can see up her skirt or not): Then how about a hug, and a kiss.

Fernando: What for?

Juanita: To remind ourselves what we mean to each other.

Fernando: Seeing you everyday reminds me of what you mean to me.

Juanita: Then show me.

Fernando: They should be coming back soon. We should be going back tot he hotel.

Juanita (reaching up to him so he can sit next to her): We got all day here, they wont be back until after dinner time. Besides, we got food here, a view of the park's lake and nobody around for miles.

Fernando: Nobody is around because the park is closed.

Juanita: I know that. So, why not take advantage of it. Besides, we need to still talk about what's going on.

Fernando: I thought we already did at the hotel.

Juanita: And we need to continue, about the mission, about us.

Fernando sits down next to her. She tries to lean next to him but he pulls back.

Juanita: I'm not going to bite.

Fernando: I just feel uncomfortable with the situation.

Juanita turns towards him, putting an arm over him as she leans closer to him.

Juanita: Look, nothing will happen if we wont allow it. I just want you to hold me and tell me all those things you used to tell me and Cathy, and who knows who others you may have shared a bed with. Tell me that I'm special, show me that I mean something to you by holding me tightly in your arms. We don't have to have sex if you don't want, but I would want to be held for a while and a kiss before we go.

Fernando: Doesn't it bother you?

Juanita: What bothers me?

Fernando: That I'm married.

Juanita (sighs): I know that it's a fake marriage, for the sake of the mission. I can understand that you have to be faithful to her while you are. But Francesca had already told me that if you and I started to have a sexual relationship, she would not mind if it makes you happy because she only wants what makes you happy.

Fernando: Francesca had that talk with Rachel too. But her and I are not going there.

Juanita: You care for her a lot, don't you?

Fernando: As a person.

Juanita: You love her?

Fernando: I don't know anymore.

Juanita: Then why don't you fulfill your husbandly duties.

Fernando: OK, think in these terms. I go and make this marriage as real as it could get and have sex with her. Over the short time we have together we get very close and loving- like Cathy and I used to be. Then when the mission is over, Lorenzo orders her that the marriage is over. How is she going to take that?

Juanita: She would… I see your point.

Fernando: I don't want to hurt her.

Juanita: Then you should talk to her about that. Heh… you had over a year to do that…

Fernando: I know.

Juanita: And what about us?

Fernando: We will always have each other.

Juanita: Can I proposed to you into marriage?

Fernando: You had several times.

Juanita: And you refused.

Fernando: You refused my proposals.

Juanita: My mistake in doing so. But the next time you do, I wont refuse.

Fernando: If there is a next time.

Juanita: What you mean by that?

Fernando: We have to end this mission first.

Juanita: You sorry that you ever took the mission extensions?

Fernando: Do you?

Juanita: I took it to be with you.

Fernando: I took it for Rachel.

Juanita: And Francesca.

Fernando: Yeah.

Juanita: I know where that heart of your lies. And right now it lies with 3 very lucky ladies to have you.

She leans against him and kisses him on his lips. She then pulls back and sighs.

Juanita: We have all day here.

Fernando: Yeah, I know.

Alpha takes the girls through out Rome until they are within blocks of the United States Embassy. They notice the extra number of guards posted about in the area and at the gate, both US Guards and UN Troops. Alpha thinks to himself, 'This could be a problem.' After walking by the compound unmolested, they continue to walk away.

Alpha: How about a bite to eat?

Rachel: Where at?

Alpha: Somewhere away from here.

Within the next 1/2 hour they find a small outdoor café from which they sit to eat pastries and drink their preferred beverages.

In a hotel room in Nemi…

Maria (staring at a laptop screen): The cellphone is moving. Looks like they are backing up.

Mario: I got it.

Mario picks up a cell phone and dials a number. Within a couple of seconds, the GPS marker on the laptop screen disappears. They both smile and nod at each other before going for some celebration sex.

In the parking lot of the park, Fernando and Juanita unhuddle from each other from deep within the passenger section of the Alpha Romeo. A small smoldering pile of plastic and electronics lays in the middle of the parking lot where it was thrown.

Fernando: Are you alright?

Juanita (panting): Yeah… How did you know that was a bomb?

Fernando: Maria and Mario are cellphone bombers. Besides, Francesca does not own a cheap Nokia, she has a Blackberry.

Juanita: What about Rachel's cellphone?

Fernando: She never sat in this car, and besides, she has an iPhone.

Juanita: Where too now?

Fernando (sitting back, stretching): Back to the Hotel and wait for the others.

Juanita: What about…

Fernando (interrupting her): Maria and Mario?

Juanita: Yeah…

Fernando: Leave that to me.

Juanita: I want to be there when you do.

Together they put on the seatbelts. Fernando starts the engine, and puts the car into gear. They drive away, back to the hotel.

Back in their room, Fernando takes off his clothes down to the underwear layer before crawling under the covers and into bed. Juanita sits next to him and leans over to his face.

Juanita: You alright, dear…

Fernando: Just been out too long in the sun. You know how that affects me.

Juanita: Anything you need me to do?

Fernando: You called me dear…

Juanita: Maybe I have, so?

Fernando: You have not done that in a very long time.

Juanita: You saved my life, again.

Fernando: You don't owe me anything if you think you do.

Juanita: How can I ever repay such a debt? I mean, you saved my life more times than I can remember.

Fernando: Just be the best person you can be. That's all I ask.

Juanita: I can be the best wife for you if you let me.

Fernando: I just need some sleep.

Juanita: OK, …dear…

Juanita leans over and kisses him on the forehead. She slowly gets off the bed and sits on the chair to watch over him. He naps uneasily, tossing and turning for the first 15 minutes. She gets up and starts taking off her clothes until all she wore was her panties, folding the clothing neatly on the table in front of her. The shoes remains in front of the chair. She then slowly climbs into bed, under the covers with Fernando and holds him. Fernando was sweaty and shaking as she held him, suddenly waking up facing her.

Juanita (putting a finger to her lips): Sssshhhhh…. Relax, go back to sleep.

Fernando slowly tries to relax, closes his eyes and back to sleep. Juanita holds him close to her.

Juanita: Just relax and sleep. I'm here for you.

Still shaking, but less than before, Fernando goes to sleep. Juanita remains awake for most of the hour, but as he relaxes and the shaking stops, she goes through the steps of falling asleep. As they sleep the hours away, Alpha is driving the girls back to 'home' when their mission is done.

They return to the hotel at the 7o'clock hour, Rachel entering the room first with the others right behind.

Rachel (1/2 running into the room, stopping at the bed): Daddy, we're hom…

Francesca and the others stand behind Rachel looking at the two of them sleeping in the bed.

Rachel (turning to the rest of them): Nothing Happened! What are you all looking at!

Francesca walks over to the seats in the end of the room, and sits on one of them, facing away from the bed.

Francesca (to herself): No, nothing happened. He's my husband, he loves me, they're only friends, and friends do sleep with each other…

Alpha (mostly to himself, as he looks over them as they sleep): I would like to hear the intell report on this one…

Rachel (very loudly): ALPHA!

That woke up Juanita. She slowly turns to face everyone.

Juanita: Eeep…

Rachel: They have slept together before, they always do… so nothing happened.

Juanita slowly 1/2 sits up, with the blankets covering everything below the shoulders.

Alpha (jokingly): So… uhm… Long… Hard… Day?

Rachel: ALPHA!

Alpha: I just want to know…

Rachel: That's Not Funny!

Juanita: Never mind the jokes… Look, we almost got killed today.

Alpha: How so?

Juanita: We met up with Maria and Mario. During sometime before or after, they put a cellphone bomb in our car. If Fernando would not had found it, we would be dead right now.

Rachel: Where are they?

Juanita: I don't know. But Fernando crashed on the adrenaline high he had because of it. And Rachel, you know how he gets. That's why I went to bed with him, to calm him down.

Rachel: Is he OK?

Juanita: He should be when he wakes up.

Rachel (yelling): Francesca- Your Friends Are Dead Meat!

Francesca: They are not my friends any more…

Rachel (still yelling): You Say That Now That They Tried To Kill Him!

Juanita: Rachel! Enough… Fernando needs peace and quiet- you know better than to be yelling…

Rachel turns to Juanita, biting on her lower lip.

Juanita (pointing to the table): How about bringing my clothes from the table…

Rachel quietly brings her clothes from the table. Juanita ducks under the covers to put them on. Alpha tries to make another innocent remark.

Alpha: Well… anyone for dinner?

Rachel: Maybe later.

Alpha: Sausage and pasta? Salami maybe?

Rachel: Alpha…

Alpha: I was just saying…

Liesel tries hard not to laugh.

Rachel: Well… you said enough. In fact, why don't you take your girl friend to your room and have her show off to you some girlie things I recommended for her.

Juanita gets out of the bed, dressed except her shoes. She walks to the chair she was before and take her shoes from in front of the seat, and puts them on.

Juanita: Now… about dinner?

Alpha: You're still hungry?

Rachel: Alpha…

Alpha: I was just asking. That's all…

Juanita: Look, nothing happened so enough of the innuendo game. Don't think I don't know what's going on. So, somebody asked about dinner, I'm hungry, lets go.

Rachel: What about daddy?

Juanita: We'll bring back something for him.

Francesca (from her seat): I'll stay with him…

Juanita: You sure?

Francesca (turning to face them from her seat): Somebody needs to look out for him, right? And I am his wife. So go on without me.

Rachel: I'm his daughter, so I'm staying too.

Juanita: No you're not, you're coming with me… after I have a few words in private with Francesca. Alpha, make sure she comes…

Alpha: What an unusual request, I swear.

Juanita: Alpha- act your age, not your shoe size.

Alpha: Alright, alright… Rachel, you coming or do I have to carry you…

Rachel: I don't want to leave!

Juanita: Rachel, Go! I'll be there in a minute…

Alpha grabs Rachel by the wrist and pulls her out of the room with Liesel pushing from behind. Juanita closes the door behind them, then turns to Francesca and walks to her.

Juanita: Francesca?

Francesca: You want to tell me something?

Juanita (walking to the bed and sit on its edge): I need to tell you a few things, actually.

Francesca: Did you and him do something?

Juanita: No. Though I would admit I wanted too and he probably did too but nothing happened between us.

Francesca: Can I ask why?

Juanita: I don't know why. Perhaps he treasures our friendship more than sex itself, but I don't know.

Francesca: I know I told you in the past that if you and him were to have sex that I would be fine with it. But right now, I don't know how I feel. I mean, seeing you two in bed together set something bad in me. I mean, I know you love him and you two were friends long before I ever came to the picture, its that, I don't feel easy about it now as I may have once did.

Juanita: Its because you are married to him. And that is what we need to talk about.

Francesca: What is there to talk?

Juanita: You know that this is just an agency planned production and the ploy of the marriage is only for the duration of the mission. Right?

Francesca: I know, and anything he wants from me I will gladly give it.

Juanita: I'm… we're worried about how you are taking this fake marriage, and how you will react when its over. Seriously Francesca.

Francesca: I will be fine with it. I just want to know why he has not touched me. Is he offended that I am a cyborg or something?

Juanita: He loves you a lot, Francesca. Very much. Its that…

Francesca: He's sexually dysfunctional? Is that it?

Juanita: Believe me, he's far from being sexually dysfunctional. But the truth is, he's afraid of loving you too much and how you would take it.

Francesca: I… don't understand.

Juanita: He does not want to hurt you in this fake mission marriage because you take it as a real marriage, and he's afraid that having sex, showing more love to you that you would be hurt when Chief Lorenzo ends the marriage at mission's end. Understand?

Francesca: I think so. But… can I ask you something?

Juanita: Anything.

Francesca: How can I have him show me that he does…

Juanita: Uhm…

Francesca (interrupting her): Its really important to me.

Juanita: I know. Look. Take your clothes off, well, except your panties, and get into bed with him and hold him. He's having a rough time sleeping, but that is the way he is programmed.

Francesca: Programmed?

Juanita: That is how I have known him since forever. Look, just hold him and sleep. He will wake up, but he would think that its me. Finding you in my place, will show him that we both care and that you are not scared in showing him how much you love him.

Francesca starts taking off her clothes except her black panties. Juanita picks up after her and folds her clothes and places them on the table. Juanita then calls to Francesca as she starts to walk to the bed.

Juanita: Francesca…

Francesca (as she stops by the bed): Yes?

Juanita: Look, Fernando is on mission mode, which means he does not get too intimate with anyone. That includes me, and you too even though you are his mission wife. Understand that, and understand that if this were not a mission or a mission marriage, that he would be making love to you as often as you could take it.

Francesca: How often has he done it with you?

Juanita: More than I can remember, but in our case, its Love without penetration.

Francesca: So you two…

Juanita: No, we haven't, at least not in that sense. But as a Lover, he is special. I mean, one day you may find that out when not on a mission or a mission marriage.

Francesca: I see…

Juanita: And one more thing…

Francesca: Yes?

Juanita: If he starts to shake or sweat heavily, hold him tighter against you. If he wakes up, put your finger to your lips and shush him, and tell him to go back to sleep. He needs his rest.

Francesca (walking up to Juanita, and giving her a tight cyborg hug): Thanks…

Juanita (hoarsely): Ack! I Cant Breathe!

Francesca lets her go.

Francesca: I'm sorry… I forget my strength at times.

Juanita: Its OK. Just a couple of things I been wanting to know, but it might be too personal to ask.

Francesca: You can ask me anything.

Juanita: Can you, well, have sex with a man?

Francesca: All my parts down there seem to be where they should be and they work, so yeah, I think so.

Juanita: You go through a monthly cycle?

Francesca: More like 28 day cycle, but yes.

Juanita (pointing to her own breasts): And uhm…

Francesca: They feel real… I mean, I can feel sensations through them and all that. Before the sensation was dulled because there was a plastic skin over them and they were pushed in and deformed, but the SWA doctors fixed them up nicely.

Juanita: I see. Look, Francesca. Love him nicely, will ya? But don't force him into anything he does not want. Give him time and he will give you the world. Since we all are in a mission, don't expect him to give you something he wont give because he's on mission mode but accept what he will give you. Trust me on this. OK?

Francesca just nods.

Juanita (as she walks to the door): I'll see you later.

Francesca (slowly climbing into the bed): See you later.

Juanita pauses at the door.

Juanita: Oh… one more thing, Francesca…

Francesca: Yes?

Juanita: Just because he might be, uhm… hard… does not mean that he wants sex.

Francesca: Hard?

Juanita: Erect… down there…

Francesca: Oh, that. Yeah, I already know that. He explained how it works and all.

Juanita: Good… You have a good night.

Juanita turns off the light switch by the door before stepping through the doorway. The door closes behind Juanita as Francesca slowly crawls under the covers to where Fernando was and holds him. Though they had slept together before, this is the first time where she actually felt needed by her mission husband and to her that it was good. She lays there holding him tightly against her (but not cyborg tight), slowly closing her eyes. Her light sleep program kicks in, giving her just enough awareness to respond to anything that might disturb them while giving her rest as well.

Alpha takes the girls in Fernando's Porsche to a small restaurant that he knows of in Nemi, a place called Toni & Luigi's Cuccini. With a nod and a handshake he gets a private booth in the rear of the establishment usually reserved for private guests. Without a word, they all sit down and read their menus.

Alpha: Shall we start with a pizza?

Rachel: If I want pizza, I'll go to 116th street and Lexington Avenue for it.

Alpha: You talking about Ray's Pizza?

Rachel: How you know about Ray's Pizzas.

Juanita: Just answer No, Rachel. I'll take Pasta Primavera, so will she.

Rachel: But…!

Juanita: No mushrooms. Rachel's allergic to them.

Rachel: But…!

Juanita: Shut up youngin' and eat what is put on your plate.

Alpha: Alright. Pasta Primavera, no mushrooms for you two. A crown of ribs for everyone good?

Juanita (looking at Rachel): Yeah.

Rachel: But…!

Juanita: Know your place around me, girl.

Alpha (before Rachel could give an answer): Alright, Liesel?

Liesel: Pasta Primavera sounds good.

Alpha: This will be an easy menu- Pasta Primavera with a large crown of ribs for everyone.

Alpha calls over to the waiter and makes his order. Another waiter comes to the table and fills the glasses with wine. Alpha steps out to the men's room for a moment. He returns after a few minutes, staring at Juanita, which after a while makes her uncomfortable.

Juanita: You mind not staring at me?

Alpha: No I don't. Besides, I remember Fernando telling me that you are one of the best code crackers in the agency. Why are you here?

Juanita: Are we playing 20 questions?

Alpha: I just need that one question answered and perhaps a couple more. But its to verify something in my mind. Now, are you?

Juanita: I'm here to over see him in his missions here in Italy.

Alpha: But back at home, you two work together as a team?

Juanita: We were part of a bigger team which we lead.

Alpha: But you are one of the best code crackers in the agency, right?

Juanita: Second to him.

Alpha: I see. OK.. Now, can you crack a GPS Code?

Juanita: All the time.

Alpha: Good.

Juanita: Why?

Alpha: I have a cellphone I need you to track for me.

Juanita: Who's cellphone?

Alpha: I cant say as of yet. Can you do it?

Juanita: Easily. But only if I know why you need it cracked.

Alpha: OK. Its Francesca's Friends' cellphone.

Juanita: You mean Maria and Mario?

Alpha: If that is their names, yes.

Juanita: For what reason?

Alpha: They tried to kill you and Fernando. We are going to return to them at favor in spades.

Juanita: No.

Alpha: Why not?

Juanita: Because…

Alpha: Because if not an answer.

Juanita: Fernando told them that they would be left alone.

Alpha: They broke a promise in which they would walk away in safety if they do the same to you two.

Juanita: Fernando is rather strict on his convictions.

Alpha: I'm not Fernando.

Juanita: I wont do it.

Alpha: Then so be it. I'll get somebody else to do it.

After a few seconds, Rachel lets herself known.

Rachel (turning to Juanita): And Why Not?

Juanita: Your father said to leave it alone!

Rachel: I Doubt He Would Say That!

Juanita: Listen little one… He said that He Would Deal With It! Now Drop The Subject!

Alpha (before Rachel could say something): So, that's it. Hmmm… Alright, We'll drop it.

The food comes in and is placed on the table. Everyone is served, and begins to eat, though slowly and deliberately. Half way into the meal, Juanita stops and looks at Alpha.

Juanita: We're going to need to bring something for Fernando and Francesca.

Alpha: What would you think they would like?

Juanita: Pasta and meat would be good.

Rachel: Francesca mostly eats Chicken Alfredo with Linguini. Dad will eat anything…

Alpha: We know.

Juanita: Don't get cute with me.

Alpha: I was just stating the truth. The guy eats more than most cyborgs do.

Juanita: Ha ha… funny. Fernando has always been a big eater, and he hardly gains weight.

Alpha (to himself but is heard from everyone): Well, sex does burn 3,000 calories.

The others try not to laugh.

Juanita: Personally, I do not know who you are outside of you being one of these constructs. You need to start respecting your elders and your mission leaders. IN Fernando's absence, I am the mission leader.

Rachel (interrupting her): No you are not.

Juanita: Rachel, know you place around me.

Rachel: I'm going to say-F-no. You are not the mission leader, there is no mission. This is just something that Daddy put together in order to help out this government- for what? A Medal? Is it worth getting killed for a piece of metal on a ribbon for a bunch of people who do not agree with you or the way you do things? Hell No… We all could have taken a Jumbo Jet home- but NO… We have to undo what is going on here! My father might be the nicest man in the world and helps out to the good guys, but at times like right now, he's an asshole because these people are not going to appreciate what is he is about to do for them. And as many times as he has saved your African American Black Butt of yours… You don't appreciate him either!

Juanita: I don't, eh?

Rachel: Yes, you don't.

Juanita: Neither do you.

Rachel (dropping her fork on the table): I did not plot and scheme against him. I did not make promises only to disappear and return married and pregnant to some bum 2 years later. I did not go about following him through jobs and missions… I do not go about telling him that I want him to fuck me but refuse to pull down my panties… But you have. Why don't you just go away and leave my daddy alone.

Juanita: Look at yourself. All you been wanting to do is have sex with him ever since you two met.

Rachel: Yes, its what happens to some rape victims when they get rescued from their torment, and its not because of the wanting of sex but because they fell in love with their saviors. Yes, I an deeply in love with the man who I call my father because no one else would do for me what he has done in helping me in my miserable life- not even my own mother, and if I could reward him with a little nookie now and then, he can take all he wants from me because I'll gladly give it to him, not horde and hide it like you do. That pussy of yours is not made out of gold…

Juanita: Why you little slut…

Rachel: I'm not the slut here. I was raped- forced to have sex with others at knife and gun point by multiple rapists. You are the one who willing it gave it to some shmoe who you thought was prince charming but ended up being Mr. Neighborhood Drug Dealer. And who knows who else you gave it to-*

Juanita manages to reach over the table and slap Rachel hard across the face. Alpha and Liesel jump out of the seats and hold back Juanita and Rachel respectively. Rachel does not put up a fight against Liesel.

Liesel: I'll take you home, Raych…

Rachel does not say a word as she gives Juanita a long hard stare, almost wanting to take out her S&W .45 from her clip on waist holster and put a couple of rounds into her. Liesel guides Rachel out of her seat, and takes her to the Porsche outside. Alpha tosses her the keys before sitting back down.

Alpha (as he sits down): All this was uncalled for. Now what is going on?

Juanita: Nothing that concerns you, mister.

Alpha: My name is Alpha. Not Mister. Now I have been noticing this team falling apart for the past 3 years since Fernando first arrived to Italy. I don't care about your personal business, but I know Fernando would not want his private laundry out for everyone to see. I also know Fernando has a high work ethics of not letting personal stuff get in the way of business. You have not shown him that respect. So I advise you to start doing so before you end up in a shipping container on a slow sea freighter heading to the USA!

Juanita: Oh wow, are you threatening me?

Alpha: I don't make threats. So watch yourself.

As the Porsche begins to roll out of the parking lot, Liesel starts asking for answers.

Liesel: She had no right in saying what she said, but neither did you. You need to stop reacting to what people say about you and your father.

Rachel: She is a bitch, a slut and a hoe. She does not care about my father no matter how many times she would say it, she will not do the things that he wants her to do.

Liesel: Well some women are pretty uptight about sex.

Rachel: I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about trust! She does not trust him even though he has saved her life on countless times including today and a couple of years ago at the SWA. All he wants from her is trust, and she has never given it…

Liesel: I see.

Rachel: That bitch needs to go back to America and back to her drug dealing husband and the four puppies she had dropped for him. I swear- she was willing to trust some law breaker whom we would kill outright is he was in Italy, but not my father. What kind of shit is that?

Liesel: To tell you the truth, I do not know. But Rachel. You and your father need to have a talk. Seriously.

Rachel (to herself): Hmph… I trust Francesca more than I do her… I swear, she's a no good hoe.

Liesel: I also need you to calm down. OK?

Rachel: I'll be calmed down, I know daddy needs his rest.

Liesel: Good. I'll see about bringing you a fresh plate of food from the restaurant. What would you like?

Rachel: I'll take the same. Just put in 6 ribs with the pasta.

Liesel: OK. I'll do that.

Within the next 1/2 hour Liesel takes Rachel back the hotel and herself back to the restaurant. Rachel takes off her clothes and dives into bed with Francesca and Fernando from the other side, waking up Francesca.

Rachel (in a low voice): Look- I don't want to talk about it, so go back to sleep. They'll be back with the food in a couple of hours or less.

Francesca: Something happened?

Rachel (holding onto her father): I said I don't want to talk about it. Now go back to sleep.

Francesca does as she is told, not wanting to take it further which might wake up Fernando.

Liesel goes back to her seat at the restaurant. She glances over to Juanita before turning to Alpha.

Liesel: Done?

Alpha: She understands that is she does not want to end up in a slow boat to China, she better behave.

Juanita: You said it would be taking me home to America…

Alpha: These boats look the same to me. You just might end up on the wrong boat and end up anyplace in the world… now if you do not want that, you better behave.

Liesel (almost with a smile): He's not kidding. I seen him do it.

Juanita: Fuck yous both.

Alpha: I would give you more respect, but the more you talk the more you lose it. So, I am advising you to shut up before you end up walking to the hotel on your own.

Juanita: You would not dare.

Alpha: Don't tempt me. I'm not Fernando.

For the time being, Juanita does not say a word.

Liesel: I'll go see the waiter about bringing something back for Fernando, Francesca and Rachel.

Alpha: Please do. I almost forgot about them.

Liesel gets up and goes to the cashier/waiting area to put in a food order for the others. Juanita continues to remain quiet while she was gone. Alpha, makes his comment heard.

Alpha: I now understand what Fernando means when he said about you, 'I love her a lot but I need to slap the Brooklyn Tech out of her.' You take Brooklyn Tech Elitist to a whole new level.

Juanita: I earned my place under the sun under them. And besides Fernando also being a Brooklyn Tech Elitist himself- what do you know of Brooklyn Tech?

Alpha: I had to look it up. One of the top three schools in America, very high ranking in the world itself if it were not for the private schools beating it out of position but as for a public institution, it cant be beat. But the students, graduates and staff- utter snobs of snobs.

Juanita: To go to Brooklyn Tech is the equivalent of 4 years of high school and 2 years of college.

Alpha: Means nothing to me. You went to an elitist school, big deal.

Juanita: Have it your way.

Alpha: Going to an elitist school does not make you better then anyone else. You're just a piece of flesh that will die out given enough time or incidence.

Juanita: Nor do you being a cyborg makes you better than me.

Alpha: Only in function and action am I better, but not as a person. I think these words echo the same words Fernando have been pounding into your head ever since you got here.

Juanita: I swear- you guys act like he's the next Jesus Christ.

Alpha: Ha! Fernando is no Jesus by any standard, but he stands for what he believes is right, and I have to give him that much more respect for it.

Juanita: And what of the terrorists- they stand for what they believe.

Alpha: Fernando does not kill dozens of people to make his point come across.

Juanita: But working with you guys, he has killed again and again. No doubt you people have damned his eternal soul.

Alpha: Go pick up a bible and read it. Fernando is doing what he has to do to set things right by god, law and country. That keeps him from being damned. You can not go to hell for killing someone who has planned in killing others for his political ideals just to prove a point. But you don't seem to understand that.

Juanita: Hmph…

Liesel returns to her seat.

Liesel: the order is in place.

Alpha: Good.

Liesel: So.. are we done here?

Alpha: What about your meal?

Liesel: I ordered something for us too. I'm not exactly hungry right now, but will be later.

Alpha (finishing off the last spoonful of his plate): Alright then, good.

Alpha signals for the waiter for the check. He arrives, followed by another with three large brown paper bags. Alpha signs the check and hands it back to the waiter. Liesel grabs the 3 brown paper bags and gets up.

Juanita: I'm not finished.

Alpha: Then you can stay here and finish eating. We'll be going back to the hotel.

Juanita: But…

Alpha: The food is already paid for. You can sit there and finish off all you want, and walk back to the hotel.

Juanita puts her fork down louder than necessary, and gets up.

Juanita (as she stammers for the door): Alright, lets go!

Alpha and Liesel follows her as she walks out the door and towards the Porsche in the parking lot. Soon they were in the car and on their way back to the hotel.

Once at the hotel, they go to Fernando's room. Turning on the lights, they find Fernando, Francesca and Rachel deeply sleeping together.

Alpha: Man, this guy gets more action sleeping than anyone I know.

Juanita: That's not funny so cut it out.

Liesel goes tot he room's refrigerator and puts the food inside. Finding some paper and a pen, she scribble a note and leaves it on the refrigerator. Alpha turns to Juanita when Liesel starts to walk out the door.

Alpha: I expect no problems during the night. We all should be at the embassy in 24 hours, unless I have to put you into a slow boat to somewhere…

Juanita gives him a scowl.

Alpha: Consider yourself lucky that I am being nice to you because of him. If it were not for him, you would have been on that slow boat to nowhere a long time ago. And in some places you would land, you become a slave. So consider yourself very lucky…

Alpha starts to walk out the door which Liesel was holding open for him. Juanita stands there looking at them as the door closes. She then walks to the chair and sits in it, not noticing that Francesca has awaken. She turns to Juanita while still in the bed.

Francesca: Oh, you're back.

Juanita: There is some dinner in the refrigerator for you all.

Francesca: Oh, there is?

Juanita: Yes.

Francesca reaches over to wake up Rachel, who was in no mood to wake up, and does so angrily. Juanita gets the food out of the refrigerator, and places is on the table of the room. Eventually, Rachel gathers her mind together, still wanting to beat somebody up as Francesca walks over to the table and looks over the food, not caring about decency and modesty at the moment. She sits down on a chair and moves it closer to the table. Juanita complains.

Juanita: Do you mind?

Francesca: Mind what?

Rachel (walking to Francesca's chair with what little she had on): Mind covering up- she's jealous of us having more than what she has.

Francesca: Jealous of us having more than what she has?

Rachel (pointing to her breasts): Bigger breasts…

Juanita: I'm Not Jealous!

Rachel: Then why complain?

Juanita: Its that you girls should have more decency than strutting around the room 1/2 naked.

Rachel: We've changed in front of each other before… Besides, we are supposed to be a team- working together, at times living together. Seeing me naked is just an added perk to the job.

Francesca: I see nothing wrong with it. I dress and change in front of Fernando all the time.

Juanita: You're his wife…

Rachel: She changed in front of him since her first day from her rebuild.

Juanita just sighs, knowing it's a losing battle. She gets up and walks over to the bed as Rachel sits on the other chair.

Rachel: Where are you going?

Juanita: To wake up Fernando. He need to eat too, you know.

Rachel: He needs his rest even more.

Juanita: I'll be the judge of that.

Rachel: Wake him up, not only are you going to have to deal with him, but with me too.

Francesca: And me.

Juanita: So you are just going to let him starve, is that it?

Rachel: He'll eat when he wakes up, when ever that is.

Juanita gives up in arguing, knowing full well that in arguing it would inadvertently wake up Fernando and he would be pissed off as hell and angry at everyone, especially her for starting it. She just remains to sit there for the time being, wondering what to do next. Francesca and Rachel ate away at their meal, leaving a 1/2 of it for Fernando to eat when he wakes up.

They clean up after themselves and go back to bed, leaving Juanita on the chair with the room lights out. Nothing else mattered to them as they crawled under the blankets and huddles around Fernando. Juanita slowly got up and walked to the other bed and sat down on it. In the dark she strips down to her white cotton bikini cut panties and goes under the covers, putting her head on the pillow. She finds sleep to be elusive until a tear forms and then rolls down her face. It is followed by others, as she cries quietly herself to sleep.

Next morning, when the sun rises at 6am, it will be T-15 hours to dead line.


	13. Chapter 13

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 13: 8 Miles High and Falling Fast; T-12 hours and counting.

The sunrise can be a sight to behold, if one is up to see it. Fernando would rather watch grass grow than the sun rise, for he is not a morning person. By 7:30, he starts to wake up while the others remain asleep. It takes some doing but he manages to get around the girls without waking them up. Once upon his feet on the floor, he stretches before taking a towel with him to the bathroom to shower up with.

In under 15 minutes he is done with his personal hygiene routine and starts to get dressed. The girls were still sleeping, including Juanita on the other bed. A knock on the door made him jump up to answer it. He shakes off his morning jitters before opening the door. It was Liesel and Alpha.

Alpha (as he tries to push open the door to get in): Good Morning…

Fernando (holding him from entering): They're still asleep in there. So… what is it?

Alpha (giving back the keys to the Porsche): Oh, I thought we could have a little debriefing breakfast.

Fernando (stepping out the door and closing it behind him): We could do that. In fact, we can go get something for everybody and meet here.

Alpha (letting out a bit of a sigh): I see. Uhm… We're supposed to get to the embassy by 9 tonight?

Fernando: At least by 9, if not before.

Alpha: That only gives a bit more than 12 hours.

Fernando: Worried about it?

Alpha: Maybe.

Fernando: What is the concern?

Alpha: Juanita told us about what happened with the exploding cellphone, but refuses to give any information on them for capture.

Fernando: She's following my orders not to share such intell with anyone- including you.

Alpha: They are part of the rebel alliance, and are terrorists and spies.

Fernando: That line sounded like it came out of Star Wars. (before Alpha could give an answer) I remember you, or somebody else saying that they are a part of a necessary evil.

Alpha: They just tried to kill you.

Fernando: And they probably believe that they succeeded. So leave it at that- for now. Let them think that I, we are dead. If I had Priscilla's number, I would have her do a Media Blitz on 'American Couple Found Dead In Park.'

Alpha: Ferro usually does the media blitzing.

Fernando: Priscilla now does it since Ferro became a handler and my supervisor. Besides. Its too late now. Then again, if they think we are dead, let me deal with dishing out their ramifications of their failed deeds. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Now, about breakfast…

Alpha nods.

Fernando: The Coppola?

Alpha: Don't you know any other place?

Fernando: I tend to stick with places that served me well.

Alpha: Alright, lets go. You in any shape to drive?

Fernando: Yes, why?

Alpha: No reason, you looked like a mess yesterday while you slept.

Fernando: So I was. But it does not matter what state I was in as long as I am better now.

Alpha (not wanting to agree due to concern): Yeah, I see.

Fernando: So, we ready to go?

Alpha: What about the others.

Fernando: Still sleeping. We go hunt, kill something and drag it back to the cave.

Alpha (initially not wanting to go): Alright, lets go.

The three of them leave for Fernando's Porsche, then drive off to the Coppola. Like before, They sit and talk while Fernando supercharges his neurons with a high sugar pastry and their strong espresso based coffee. Alpha continue their conversation from before.

Alpha: What's the plans for today?

Fernando: We go to Rome.

Alpha: And then?

Fernando: We contact the others. Meet at the Roma Hilton and head to the Embassy.

Alpha: Its going to take them several hours for them to get here by boat from Sicily.

Fernando: I know. During that time, you will have Francesca. Juanita, Rachel and I will go to the Embassy and confirm our appointment.

Alpha: There is a large contingent of guards there.

Fernando: There is always a large contingent of guards there.

Alpha: As in UN Troops.

Fernando: Inside or outside the gates?

Alpha: Mostly outside.

Fernando: No problem then.

Alpha: Doesn't that worry you?

Fernando: It is a concern, but to get emotional about a few weekend warriors- you got to be kidding me.

Liesel (before Alpha could say a word): How are you getting by them?

Fernando: I'll just walk in.

Liesel: And if they try to arrest you?

Fernando: I don't see why they should.

Liesel: If they do…

Fernando: If they do then there will be a few UN Troops being sent back home in boxes. Plain and simple.

Alpha: You know, if that happens, you will not be able to walk out of the embassy; if you manage to get into it.

Fernando: Then that is what cellphones are for. Now, lets not worry about this.

Alpha: OK. We wont. (after a brief pause) So what happened yesterday?

Fernando: As in?

Alpha: Details, as per the incident in which they tried to kill you two.

Fernando: Juanita opened up her big mouth?

Alpha: She said that you found a cellphone in the car which was not yours or hers and when you got rid of it, it blew up. That was all I got from her.

Fernando: Then that's what happened.

Alpha: And you are not going after them?

Fernando: Oh, I will go after them for that little stunt. But this mission objective is more important than finding a couple of punks who think they are Italy's answers to everything.

Alpha: Now I get it… I hope I get a piece of the action.

Fernando: No disrespect to you or the others, Alpha, but you know I hunt alone.

Alpha: Hmmm…

The waiter comes up to them and the order is given, like before, a folded piece of paper with what is wanted with a 50 Euro note inside. Alpha also hands a folded piece of paper to the waiter with two 20 Euro notes inside. As the waiter walks away, another waiter returns to refill Fernando's coffee cup. Fernando acknowledges the waiter with a nod, as the coffee is poured.

Fernando pulls out his blackberry and sends a text message to Ferro, hoping that she would soon get it rather than later. He shuts the blackberry off as to not have its built-in GPS functioning where it could be traced back to him. Alpha speaks as Fernando raises the coffee to his lips.

Alpha: No disrespect taken or given. I can understand that you would want to be with them, in a room, alone… I see Jean do it all the time.

Fernando: Jean's an asshole. Hell bent on revenge.

Alpha: I remember some dark glasses wearing semi blind American agent also being hell bent on revenge.

Fernando: My target of revenge was 1 person. Which even though it took years to fulfill, I did manage to get. Jean- he is going up against an organization. For every persons he kills, they are replaced immediately. Therefore, he may have killed those personally responsible for the deeds that he is seeking revenge against a long time ago, but he is still not satisfied because the organization still exists. That is a problem, which will never be resolved until the day he dies, because it is almost impossible to kill off an organization.

Alpha: Interesting choice of words there. "Almost impossible to kill of an organization…"

Fernando: Even if you kill everyone and destroy the organization of Padania, between 1 to 5 years later on in the future, somebody will try to reform it. You see the problem?

Alpha nods.

Fernando: You know that, Alpha.

Alpha: I do. It is sometimes I need to know if the others I work with do also.

Fernando: I know where the line is and where and when to cross it.

Alpha: Good…

Fernando: So when are you and the little lady going to get hitched?

Alpha: Eh?

Fernando: Hitched, marriage, you know… 'I Do' in front of some people and maybe a worthless witness to say he saw it all?

Alpha: Well, I, uhm…

Liesel: We don't have such plans, yet.

Alpha: Uhm, yeah…

Fernando: So, you need to retire first…

Alpha (interrupting him): Yes…

Fernando: Just a warning… You may think you are retired, but they will drag you back in when they most need to do so… They have done so with me so many times, its not funny, Alpha. And I don't want you to be hurt emotionally when a tranquilizer dart hits the back of your neck while you are fishing in some lake and you wake up hours later in a dark room with a spotlight over your head. Expect it…

Alpha: Been there?

Fernando: Done it too. Got a lousy t-shirt and a stupid coffee mug for it.

Alpha: Ha… Good one.

Fernando: But I'm serious… Enjoy what time you have but expect to be brought back into action when you least expect and most definitely when you least want it.

Alpha: Well… I'll see what can be done.

Fernando: You know… you could turn yourself into an insane asylum and make paranoid statements which are true to the job we do, and once they put you in the rubber room , chances are they will leave you alone.

Alpha: No, thank you. I don't plan to spend my retirement in a "I love me so much I hug myself all day" suit. Besides, as soon as I step out of the nut house, they will capture me, debrief me and put me into action again. Isn't that how it works?

Fernando: Well, you're right. You just have to stay inside the looney bin for the rest of your days, taking different coloured pills everyday until you just had enough of it and escape or die of old age. (he sighs) Yup… Old age…

Alpha: Cant wait for this mission to be over with.

Fernando: Got people to do and things to see?

Alpha: You could say that.

Fernando: I need to know where Meeshie is.

Alpha: Meeshie, your cat?

Fernando: I handed her over to Claes to take care off when we went off on our last mission, now I don't know where Claes and Meeshie are at.

Alpha: Claes is a responsible girl. Chances are she has the cat hidden somewhere.

Fernando: I hope so… I miss that damn cat.

Alpha (to himself): I would not worry about it for now. (towards Fernando) Lets see what happens when the mission is over.

Fernando: It will be over, within 24 hours from when we walk through those embassy doors and have a talk with the certain people inside.

Alpha: Yes, about that…

Fernando: What about it?

Alpha: With UN Troops everywhere, many hording themselves within the area of the US Embassy compound itself, are you just planning to just walk into the embassy just like that?

Fernando: I, Juanita, and Rachel are American Citizens, and Francesca as my wife makes her an American Emigrant. Furthermore, we work for or collaborate with the American Agency within the Embassy. We all have the right to walk in there anytime we want unannounced and unmolested. Any stupid ass idiot who thinks they can get into my way of walking through those gates, regardless of where he came from, is going to lose their rights to living on Planet Earth. By the way, if you still have your old American Agency ID Card, you have those same powers of just walking into the embassy, regardless of what you are carrying, unmolested. You just have to flash the gatekeepers that ID Card.

Alpha (as the gears start to roll inside his head): Hmmmm…

Fernando: Membership does have its rewards. But don't let them hear you say I said that. I still like my privacy and what's left of my personal life.

Alpha: Heh heh… between you and those girls, I don't see how you can get any privacy. Unless privacy includes time with them.

Fernando: Alpha- I don't question what you do with Liesel. Don't question what I do with who ever is in my bed at any given time.

Alpha: Point taken… well at least with everyone except Ferro. So how was it sleeping with the Iron Maiden of the SWA?

Fernando: Boring.

Alpha: What?

Fernando: Nothing happened, primarily because we wanted that way and because I'm not forcing her into anything she don't want to do.

Alpha: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: The Iron Maiden has a few, how shall I say it? Insecurities.

Alpha: Insecurities? Ferro?

Fernando: All women have issues. Every last one of them- including you Liesel- though no disrespect to you about yours.

Liesel: None taken.

Fernando: Anyways, I'm sure you heard about me sleeping like a corpse.

Alpha: Heard it? I've seen it in action. Its unnerving watching you sleep- you don't move. I felt like taking your pulse a few times just to make sure you were still alive…

Fernando: Its how I'm programmed.

Alpha: Programmed…?

Fernando: Never mind. Anyways, when Ferro sleeps, she can get violent at times. When she wakes up, she does not want to remember what had happened. Perhaps that's a good thing for her, but I can see why she wont let anyone sleep with her. Another issue is she is aware of it, so she's very unwilling to share a bed with anyone even though we had.

Alpha: That is not good.

Fernando: I figure it out like this- anyone who is wrapped tighter than I am in self control has to have some kind of pressure valve to release all that tension some where. Through her- it is in her sleep, deep within her subconscious realm where she has no control, and being aware of that is pretty scary within itself.

Alpha: Poor Woman…

Fernando: She has to deal with it somehow.

Alpha: So… let me ask, how was this marriage thing started? I mean, between you and her. No other mission had we had 'married couples' in operation- real, fake or otherwise.

Fernando: Blame Juanita.

Alpha: Eh?

Fernando: Juanita made some kind of comment in a high level meeting I was not in attendance about since I had my revenge, that marriage would be the next step towards my 'recovery'. She also went on about what-if scenarios on places outside of Italy, where Boy/Girl friend relationships are out of the question but husband and wife are allowed. She also continued on with, "At Fernando's age… he's a bit too old to be having girl friends…"

Alpha tries not to laugh at the last comment being made but Fernando does notice his reaction.

Fernando: Every male that is single, orientation permitting, has a right to having at least 1 girl friend regardless of his age. So I don't know what is up that that woman at times…

Liesel: Well, as it applies to you men, it also applies to us women, and in so thinking, Juanita wants a boy friend too. And that boy friend is you.

Fernando (sarcastically): Nooo… You think so? Really. She has been playing mind games with me since almost the very beginning when we met, have separated in our ways and reunified again and again. When she came to be here in Italy to 'observe and supervise me for the agency' just a couple of years or so ago, she brought those mind games with her. She needs to understand that when I'm on the job, we are not friends but co-workers and when I'm at home, we are not co-workers but friends.

Liesel: Have you explained that to her?

Fernando (shaking his head slightly): Hundreds of times.

Alpha: Let me ask you this- since being in Italy, have you been on 'On The Job' Mode everyday?

Fernando: Yes.

Alpha: That's the problem.

Fernando: It's only fair and right.

Alpha: Why?

Fernando: Living in a dorm is not a home. And even if I had my own place to live in, I'm on 24-hour call so I'm always on the job. No doubt that Juanita thinks that once she walks into her dorm room and the door is closed, that the job is over. No- the job continues even while you sleep.

Alpha: I could have gotten you a nice quiet apartment with a view for next to nothing.

Fernando: Granted, but it would still not be home, and I would still be on the job. I also hate commuting.

Alpha: No satisfying you, now is there?

Fernando: Get me off 24 hour call, and , and I mean AND not have these idiots knocking on my door in the most inopportune moments, then I'm satisfied. The closest thing I had to peace, quiet and a home was last year's mission in the Gumball Rally. But even then, I was sleeping with Ferro in foreign hotel rooms, so I was still on 24 hour call.

Alpha: Your case is different, and that is the case you get for getting a double paycheck- one from your agency another from ours. But do tell, you're on 24 hour call back home. So how can it be that you say all that and still call New York home?

Fernando: I don't have somebody in New York banging on my door at unknown times and making ungodly demands and top it all off- demand that I get to work to answer to some boss who disrespects my being except for when he wants something done.

Alpha: Lorenzo, like the rest of the those in the Italian government consider you a hero for…

Fernando: Finding those nukes. No, I was referring to Jean, and even Ferro in the beginning. Then there is the some on the Handler/Cyborg squad, and lets not forget much of the medical team.

Alpha: You had much of the medical team arrested.

Fernando: They were killing the cyborgs through slow poisons.

Alpha: I cant agree with you anymore, but face it- you stepped on a lot of toes when you arrived.

Fernando: Good.

Alpha: Good?

Fernando: Look at the results from the toes I stepped on. The cyborgs are now capable of living a more natural life. They are age adjusted so they look like what they are supposed to be, and not like little girls. Conditioning is now a medical need for the cybernetics to properly function and no longer a force of mind bending to use against the girls…

Alpha: I know, but at what cost to you? Some were able to give you a chance, but many wont extend that helping hand when you need it.

Fernando: If these assholes want their precious SWA back, they better follow my lead or else.

Alpha: Or else what?

Fernando: I'll take the girls with me North to the French border and drive my way to Spain and then take a slow boat to New York under assumed names and fake passports. Meanwhile Padania can go get another nuke and leave Rome burning much like Nero did a couple of thousand years ago. As for the UN, they watch in horror as they sit with their thumbs up their asses as their troops die in the flames.

Alpha: The chances of them getting another nuclear device is quite low.

Fernando: Really?

Fernando takes one of the paper placemat and starts to draw on it. In 5 minutes he hands it over to Alpha. Alpha looks it over. Liesel looks over Alpha's shoulder to see what was on the paper.

Alpha: What it this?

Fernando: A very crude design for a nuclear bomb, like the kind used on Hiroshima, which will fit inside a suit case. All constructed from readily available materials.

Alpha: And where would you get the Radioactive material?

Fernando: Any hospital that treats cancer with radiation therapy has uranium and plutonium in its inventory.

Alpha looks at him, unable to figure out what to say to this. Liesel was even more speechless.

Fernando: Any graduate of Brooklyn Technical High School who is worth their weight in salt has within them the knowledge and know how on how to build such a device. Well, those of us who took Mr. Fonder's Advanced Physics class, which is about 24 of us a year.

Alpha (taking a lighter and igniting the paper into flames within his fingers): No wonder you're an arrogant son of a bitch.

Fernando: Don't ever question my loyalties, Alpha… Because if I were to ever switch sides, (pointing to the burning paper Alpha held) this would be first thing I would give. Now trust me in what I got to do, because I trust you that you will help.

Alpha nods as he crushes the ashes with his fingers.

In a couple of minutes of silence, the waiters arrive with several bags of food, placing them on the table. Fernando nods at the waiters, grabbing the handles of all the bags as he got up.

Fernando: I'll put these in the car and I'll wait there. I believe that you two have a couple of words to say to each other.

Liesel: Was that which he drew accurate?

Alpha: Afraid so.

Liesel: Then…

Alpha: Nothing, he's right. If I were him, and I were to switch to the other side, I too would give them what I know. We have to face that we are all lucky that we are still alive and Rome not burning.

Liesel: Didn't Juanita also graduated from Brooklyn Tech?

Alpha: I know… and those two wont touch each other, so they are nuclear bombs themselves.

Liesel thinks for a moment before speaking.

Liesel: How about we set it up so that they have to touch each other…

Alpha: How so?

Liesel: Take away their guns, laptops and cellphones, and lock them up in a private room in an unknown place and let love do the rest.

Alpha: Great plan, except for one thing.

Liesel: And what's that?

Alpha: 'Let love do the rest…' there is no love between them. At least not enough to start something with.

Liesel: I think there is.

Alpha: If you are thinking that she may have- you are forgetting about him. He still on mission mode and will be until all this is over.

Liesel: Then why are we still sitting here? We have a mission to finish!

Alpha halfheartedly smiles, being reminded of the precious few times he and Liesel have had, all interrupted by cell phone calls from Triela. He gets up, giving Liesel a gentlemanly helping hand out of her seat, and together walk to the exit.

They open the door to the Porsche, finding Fernando already in the driver's seat waiting for them and the bags of food packed up in the rear seat behind him. As they take their seats, Fernando turns on the ignition. As the door closes, Fernando puts the car into gear and pulls out of the parking space. Soon they were back at the hotel in under 5 minutes; with little respect to red lights, crossing pedestrians or sidewalks.

They enter the room, finding Rachel and Francesca still sleeping together, but Juanita's bed empty. Running water in the shower says where she was at. Fernando places the food bags on the table by the chairs and sits down. Alpha and Liesel do the same. Fernando opens the bags of food and sets it neatly on the table, then gets up and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Juanita can be heard for a second yelling from within the closed shower stall.

Juanita (shouting): HEY!

Fernando: Relax, its just me.

Juanita: So you're back. Now what do you want before your daughter and wife walks in on us here?

Fernando: Breakfast is ready. Same as yesterday. Alpha and Liesel are here too, but Rachel and Francesca are still asleep.

Juanita: Alright. Go into my suitcase and bring me some underwear so I can wear under the robe.

Fernando: What about these you have by the sink?

Juanita: They are the ones I had on yesterday and they need to be washed. I did not expect you to have come in with guests while I was taking a shower!

Fernando: So, which ones would you want me to bring in?

Juanita: Another white set like those on the sink. And don't be man handling them or anything else in my suit case!

Fernando: Skirt, top, socks, dress, anything else?

Juanita: No… I'm a big girl and can dress myself.

Fernando: Well…

Juanita: Just do me the favor and get me them so I don't have to parade about the room naked in an open robe in front of the others?!!

Fernando: Alright. I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

Juanita: And don't crumple them up when you get them…

Fernando: I'll see what I can do.

Juanita: I'm serious. I don't want them crumpled up…

Fernando walks away and closes the door quietly as he shakes his head. He goes over to Juanita's suitcase, and picks out a set of clean underwear for her to put on as per her choosing. Going back into the bathroom, he places them neatly on the wash basin sink. He then takes the older set of underwear and puts them into a Ziploc bag for laundry later. He steps out the bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out a sigh.

Alpha: Should I ask if there is a problem?

Fernando: You can ask, I just wont answer.

Alpha: I thought you would say that.

Fernando: Then why ask?

Alpha: Just to make sure we are all in the same boat, that's all.

Fernando nods his head, before walking over to the bed. He sits behind Francesca and leans over to her He whispers into her ear.

Fernando (whispering in her ear): Francesca, wake up.

Francesca just stirs and pulls the covers over her head.

Fernando (to himself but loud enough to be heard): I was afraid of this…

Fernando goes into his suit case and pulls out an alarm clock in a beanbag case. He sets the time to go off in under a minute from when he sets it down. Setting it down, he quickly trots over to the chair and spins it about so its back would be facing at Francesca, and hides behind the seat. Alpha and Liesel look at him and start wondering.

The clock ticks away until it starts ringing loudly, immediately followed by Francesca turning about on the bed, giving the clock several hard hits with a closed fist until there was little left of the clock. Then she picked up the pieces inside the beanbag and threw them against the floor hard. Fernando looked from behind the chair to see if it was safe, only to find Alpha and Liesel behind the chair with him.

Alpha (wide eyed, looking over the destroyed clock): Damn, I have not seen her do that in years…

Fernando: You must mean during your early years with the SWA.

Alpha: Yeah…

Fernando: Lets not discuss about her history when she can hear…

Fernando gets up from behind the chair and towards the bed. He cleans up the pieces of the broken clock before he gently shakes Francesca again.

Fernando: Wake up, Francesca…

Francesca (in a 1/2 sleepy tone): I don't want to wake up.

Fernando: You have to wake up. This is the final day of the mission at hand…

Francesca eyes pop open wide before she sits up, not caring that the blanket that covered her falls to her waist, exposing her upper half.

Francesca: Mission! Am I late?

Fernando (getting her a robe to cover herself with): No. Just relax. Wait for Juanita to leave the bathroom so you can shower up. We got breakfast ready, and I need you to brush your hair 99 times, and not 1000 times like you do. We need to conserve on time.

Francesca (putting the robe he gives her): OK… dear…

Alpha (to himself though Fernando heard it): Dear?

Fernando: *Ahem…* We're supposed to be married, so yes, she will call me dear sometimes. (turn to Francesca) Go get something to eat or drink.

Francesca gets up and walks unsteadily to the table with the food on it, leaving her robe open. Alpha and Liesel get from behind the safety of the chair and back to their seats. Francesca reaches over to grab a pastry letting the robe flutter open as she reaches forward, giving Alpha a grand view of all she had to offer. Fernando goes to work on waking up Rachel.

Alpha: My, how you have grown, Francesca…

Francesca (looking at him unsure of what he said): Huh?

Alpha: Last time I saw you like that, you were.. uhm, well, flat…

Liesel (throwing the first thing she could grab- a bread roll, at him): Alpha!

Francesca immediately grabs the ends of the robes and tightly covers herself up.

Alpha: Well, its true. Its not like there was modesty among the cyborgs.

Liesel: She's a married woman now!

Alpha: Tee and Francesca used to walk naked around the dorms all the time!…

Alpha notices the mean stare Liesel was giving him. He lets out a sigh and remains silent.

Fernando: First of all, you were still kids then. Not that anything would have happened if it did happened, we're talking about things that are over 10 years in the past. You being able to remember that much, consider yourself lucky that you can since most cyborgs cant. And yes, though untrusting creeps they might be, they did a wonderful job in reconstructing Francesca into an adult woman she is today, using what she had and putting it into its proper place and shape. If you saw her as what she was before, Alpha- you would have ignored her like everyone else in Rome had done for so many years.

Alpha (looking over Liesel's reconstructed adult form and understanding what Fernando was saying): Yeah…

Rachel slowly wakes up.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Its OK girl. We just have to get ready for today's mission if we are going to end it soon.

Rachel: OK Daddy… (she yawns) Anything to eat?

Fernando: I brought a few things over, just like yesterday, along with our friends as guests.

Rachel: OK Daddy…

Fernando: After Francesca showers, I want you to wash up too.

Rachel slowly sits up, keeping her top 1/2 covered. She looks around for a bit.

Rachel: Where's Juanita?

Fernando: In the shower.

Rachel: Oh. Tell her to hurry up. (looking around and stopping at Francesca) And you- don't be combing your hair 1000 times in there- I got to shower up too!

Fernando (making Rachel turn her head to face him): She wont. But I need you to not be taking it out on Francesca or Juanita. We work as a team, and we have to share things. OK?

Rachel: OK, daddy… just get me a robe to put on so I can start eating first.

Fernando kisses Rachel on the forehead, and then walks over to the table, putting up a couple of things to eat and drink. He then grabs a robe for Rachel to put on and gives it to her.

Fernando (walking to the door): I'll be back.

Alpha (getting up from his seat): Where are you going?

Fernando (as he opens the door): Out.

Fernando walks out the door, and takes a couple of steps down the hall as Alpha steps out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alpha: Fernando?

Fernando: What?

Alpha: Where are you going? Why are you going?

Fernando (he continues to walk to the stairs, Alpha following and catching up): Too much estrogen in the room.

Alpha: Too much estrogen… wait- its just the girls, that's all.

Fernando: They need to get washed up and dressed. Though you and I have seen them strut about naked on many occasions, its better to give them a bit of privacy once in a while. Like you said- where is there modesty among cyborgs? They have to remember that they are people too, and I have to respect their modesty even if they don't themselves.

Alpha: Interesting point. But Fernando, we're among friends and we're on mission mode. Some things like modesty must go out the window for more important things.

Fernando: Still…give them time to get themselves together. Meanwhile, we can discuss terms of your surrender.

Alpha: My What?

Fernando: Aren't you part of this group to be inspected by the US and UN Medical staff?

Alpha: What does that have to do with me surrendering?

Fernando: You must surrender to me so I can bring you in to the Embassy as one of them- a non-living pseudo-human cybernetic organism with no thoughts of your own. This would clear Italy of the charges the UN has against it. The problem here is, you being a former agent of the US and the UN. But I don't see that as a problem, they know what they were getting when they hired you.

Alpha: This is a lot of trust I will be placing on you.

Fernando: If you think you are going to be arrested and hauled away, only you would be so lucky.

Alpha: Not funny, Fernando. I'm different from the girls. Remember?

Fernando: That's a given. But the problem is this- you willing to allow these assholes to walk all over your freedoms and take away your property for the rest of their sanctioned punishment against Italy or are you wiling to undergo a little humiliation and a medical scan to prove them wrong and get them out of town?

Alpha: What guarantees do you give that I wont be sedated, boxed up and taken away to some secret lab?

Fernando: None.

Alpha: Then how can I trust you?

Fernando: If your sedated ass gets hauled away to a secret lab in a box, what you think will happen to Rachel and Francesca? Even Liesel and the others? Now think- what about me? They would have to deal with me while this is going on, and if they are successful in carting you and the others away, that would mean that they had succeeded in killing me. You understand that? I'm…

Alpha (interrupting him): You're putting your life on the line for us then.

Fernando: You bet your silicone butt I am.

Alpha: My butt is not made of silicone…

Fernando: You still willing to go through this?

Alpha: Somewhere along line I agreed to this, so I must oblige to my duties and promises somehow.

Fernando: Remember, I offer no guarantees, just that I would do my best, whether I succeed or fail.

Alpha: I'll accept that on those terms then.

Fernando: Good.

Both Alpha and Fernando make their way downstairs, with Alpha unsure of their destination. Then again, chances are Fernando didn't know where he was going either. Soon they were next to his Porsche.

Despite their 'On Again - Off Again' professional relationship, Fernando and Alpha have known each other for many long years thanks to the American Agency they have worked with. Little has changed within that relationship though things outside of it has.

Fernando sighs as he leans against the driver side door.

Alpha: Where are we going, sir?

Fernando: Cut the boss crap.

Alpha: You're the mission leader.

Fernando: No. I'm more like the task manager, but we're all equal.

Alpha: So, where are we going? You know when we get back upstairs, much of the food will be eaten.

Fernando: So what do you recommend?

Alpha: You're the one who wanted to get out of the room.

Fernando: I was asking what or where would you like to recommend to eat.

Alpha (looking around): The corner place seems good to me.

Fernando: The hole in the wall?

Alpha: That's what I missed about New York.

Fernando: What's that?

Alpha: The descriptive terms used for such places of fine eatery… The Hole in The Wall, The Greasy Spoon, The Booger Joint, The Left Overs Palace, The Inedible Edibles, The Garbage Dump, The Toxic Waste Dump, The Landfill, The Rip Off Counter, The Roach Motel, The…

Fernando (interrupting him): I think I made up a few of them.

Alpha: That wouldn't be strange if you did. Anyways… Yeah, the hole in the wall would be good.

As Fernando and Alpha walked to the corner café for a bite, less than a block away, they were being watched by a pair of high powered binoculars between the gaps of an otherwise closed curtain a couple of floors above the ground. In the room with the pair that was watching, was a couple of others, typing away on laptops.

First with Binoculars: Is that a positive on Fernando?

Second with Binoculars: Yeah, that's him.

First with Binoculars: Then where is Juanita?

Second with Binoculars: Probably in that hotel in a rented room.

One of the two on the laptops: Her last message was that they would be at that hotel for about 48 hours with the others. That was 36 hours ago.

First with Binoculars: Who are the others?

One of the two on the laptops: His god daughter, a red head posing as his wife, and a male and female of non-description other that they would be around with the group.

First with Binoculars: Then that answers who is that guy that is with him. Any names?

One of the two on the laptops: No names were given.

First with Binoculars: Hmmm…

The other of the two on the laptops: She had to keep the messages short, as to not be discovered. Its typical procedure, you know.

Second with Binoculars: When do we make contact?

First with Binoculars: I will make contact. You will go into the hotel's parking lot and trace every car's license plate until we get something belonging to him or to some government agency.

Second with Binoculars: Uhm…

One of the two on the laptops: Juanita's messages mentions a black Porsche and a black Alfa Romeo. That should narrow down your search, sir.

The second with binoculars nod at the one of the two on the laptops.

First with Binoculars (picking up a Colt 1911 .45ACP, and putting it inside a jacket holster): Alright, you two stay here and continue on the digital signature tracing, you check out the parking lot, (putting on an ear piece) remember to stay in radio contact with everyone.

All nod as the first with binoculars start to walk to the door, followed by the second who holsters a similar looking 1911. They leave the room seconds within each other's time and go on their separate ways. Soon they were on their way to their destinations. The second makes a phone call on his cellphone. The call is answered within the second ring.

Second: Oh, good morning Juanita. I thought I was about to leave a message on your voice mail.

Juanita: Why are you calling? I cant stay on long, you know that!

Second: I'm just informing you that I will be in the immediate area, and we will be making contact with your group soon.

Juanita: No, you cant! Its too soon!

Second: Just letting you know… Good bye.

Juanita (unsure what to say, says anything): No, wait! Don't…

Second hangs up the phone.

Juanita (putting down her cellphone): …hang up.

She hangs up the phone. Second walks about the parking lot, finding Fernando's Porsche 928GTL next to Francesca's Alfa Romeo- both black. He looks at both car, and shakes his head.

Second (to himself): Some things never change…

He walks over to both vehicles and inspects them as a car thief would a potential prize. He digs into his pocket, pulling out a couple of small black boxes, hiding them in the palm of his hand. He bends down at the rear end of both cars, peeling an adhesive cover wrappers from the boxes and pressing each one under the bumpers of the cars. He picks up the removed wrappers and pockets them before walking away from the scene.

First walks to the small café where Fernando and Alpha had stepped into to buy a second meal for themselves. He sees them at the cashier with small bags in which their meals were wrapped in, so he waits for them to walk out of the establishment, just past the view of the door. Fernando and Alpha walk out of the restaurant, about to continue their conversation when they were rudely interrupted.

First: Excuse me, but can you give me a Euro or two for a bite to eat?

Alpha (as they both turn to face him): Why don't you…

Fernando (interrupting Alpha): No way… It cant be you…

First: If it can't be me, then who am I?

Fernando (reaching out and hugging First): John! You Dirty Dog You! (pushing him away against the wall) What the fuck are you doing in Italy?!!

John: Keeping tabs on you… Rumors say you sold out to be here.

Alpha (trying to get a word in): Who is this guy?

Fernando: And from whom you heard these rumors? Seriously.

John: That's besides the point. Same sources say that you kill Randal. We were able to trace his last steps to here and then they neatly disappear. So tell me, what's your hand in this?

Alpha (trying to get a word in again): Again, who is this guy?

Fernando: Randal came here looking for me, and thanks to Katherine, he found me. The rest is I did what I had to do to defend myself.

John: And you killed Katherine too?

Fernando: No…

John (interrupting him): Then explain a freshly planted grave marker next to your wife's grave, with her sister's name on it.

Fernando (with a stern stare at John): Rachel killed her, when she took shots to kill me. Now if you are here, I will assume that the rest of the Shortfellows are too.

John: Just Kevin, Raul, Kevin's wife- Juanita, and Ann.

Fernando: Then I can safely assume that the others are state side babysitting the kids?

John: Yes.

Alpha (almost yelling): Excuse me, but who is this guy?!!

Both John and Fernando look at Alpha.

John: Who's the kid?

Fernando: Oh. This is Alpha. Alpha- this is John.

Alpha: I kinda figured that, now, who is he?

John: Likewise- where did you find him?

Fernando: Don't you two peg me in the middle. If you can trust me separately with your lives, you two should be able to trust each other as colleagues at best.

They both stare at each other for a while, before extending hands to shake.

John: John Gonz., American agency and Naval Intelligence officer, Fernando's friend since High School.

Alpha (as he nods his head): Alpha. Italian Social Work Agency, Independent operative and consultant for various agencies including your American agency.

John: Currently on a mission with Fernando?

Alpha: You could say that.

John: Hmmm… You look kinda young to be an agency of any government.

Alpha: Lets say I was cursed with the not having to age in appearance, though I'm firmly in my twenties. You say you're from Fernando's high school? Brooklyn Tech, is it?

John: Fernando- what have you told him?

Fernando: I told him nothing. Juanita is your information leak. Besides, all this is public knowledge, and easily obtainable through the (New York City) Public records on the intranet.

Alpha: I been in Brooklyn in past missions to New York. Brooklyn Tech is… an interesting piece of architecture and an elitist school. I'm glad somebody was able to put it on its ass when they graduated… so says the BTHS Alumni Society. So what's with the Shortfellows?

John: Fernando….

Fernando: Juanita's your leak… deal with her!

Alpha: Actually, The Alumni Society allowed me to see the Yearbook you guys graduated from. Somebody scribbled on it "Wanna Be Superheroes…", and I asked what was that in reference too. They explained to me what happened, and how you guys rescued the school. Nice I must say. Its hard to believe from looking at you two, that you were part of the clean up operations that removed the Five Percenters and other criminal organizations from the school. Knowing how these past few years were with fundamentalist extremists were on their war with the rest of the world, I wish we had more people like you. The war would have ended before it started.

John gives him a mean stare.

Alpha: That is what the BTHS Alumni had to say about you guys. Funny- how all of you ended up in Intelligence work.

Alpha smiles at John.

Alpha: Fernando is right, we need to trust each other a bit more. Now, why are you here?

John: Actually that is none of your concern.

Alpha: Taking him home?

John: Again, that is none of your concern.

Fernando: I'm not leaving until I finish my mission here.

John: Your mission is over.

Fernando: You're not my boss, John.

John: I can overstep your authority when need be.

Fernando: Don't try me, John. We're friends, not adversaries. Furthermore my mission case is not ended yet, and I'm not leaving until it is done.

Fernando tries to take a step towards the hotel, as John grabs him by the shoulder. Normally, Fernando would have taken the head off of the person doing that to him, but he hold himself back from doing so with John. Instead he faces him with a stern stare.

Fernando: John- don't.

John: Then listen to me. There are those out there who are out to get you…

Fernando (interrupting him): I know about the UN Troops. We had several run ins with them.

John: No, not UN Troops. UN Central Intelligence have sent agents and mercenaries to capture or kill you. Either and any way to keep you from getting to the US Embassy in Rome, and to collect the multi-million Euro reward they placed on your head.

Fernando: We also had dealt with the Idiot MIBs too.

John: They'll be more, and they will be determined and will be waiting for you.

Fernando: Thanks for the warning.

John: One more thing.

Fernando: What?

John: A message from Saka Moko. (saying it from memory) It says, "In the words of the late great Ronnie Ray Gun, 'Me Keso es too Keso.'"

Fernando (to himself): Mi queso es tu queso? John, you better work on your Spanish a bit more… I swear- you call yourself a Puerto Rican?

John: You tell that to Saka Moko. That's how he wrote it.

Fernando: Hmph…

John: You understand what the message means?

Fernando: Yes I do. If you see him before I do, tell him, "Domo Arigato." And make sure to bow when you do, and look into his eyes when you bow.

John: You and Raul with your martial arts rituals…

Fernando: Its an offense to their culture if you don't, and they can kick your ass if you don't comply.

John: I'll tell him the message, but I wont bow.

Fernando: Just bow slightly… at least look like you made an attempt. The answer is both in a verbal and non-verbal format.

John shakes his head, and he thinks for a while.

John: Alright, I'll do it, if I see him first. But you better watch yourself and watch your back.

Fernando (as he starts to step away): What for? That's why I have you guys around.

John: And where you going?

Fernando: I need to feed the girls back in the hotel room. You're welcomed to bring the gang if you like. Just ask the hotel clerk what room I'm in.

John: The girls?… Oh, Juanita and the others. But.

Fernando: But what?

John: That is such a small bag, barely able to feed you.

Fernando: We were on our way to a different location for something they want. So if you don't mind…

John: Just remember- there are idiots out there after you to claim that price on your head.

Fernando: The dead can not collect.

John: Yeah, think like that, and remember that the dead can be collected.

Fernando: Look John. Unless you are trying to collect on that reward you say is on my head, I would like you to just walk away and leave me alone. I'll go find you when I'm done here.

John: I swear- you never changed.

Fernando: So? Whats wrong with being an arrogant son of a bitch with a mean streak the size of Montana? It has saved my life on more than one occasion- and you were there on some of them.

John: Yeah- that's the problem.

Fernando (as he starts to take another step away from him): Now, if you will excuse me, I got some hungry girls to feed.

Alpha follows, leaving John to be by himself. They remain silent as they walk away, for at least 1/2 a block in distance.

Alpha: A multi million Euro reward on your head?

Fernando: Don't think about collecting it. I'm sure they probably got such a reward on your ass too.

Alpha: Well, it better be at least 12 million for me.

Fernando: Why is that?

Alpha: I don't want to think that I had to kill somebody in self defense because they wanted to collect a paltry 2 or 3 million reward on my ass. That barely covers for travel, equipment and lodgings.

Fernando: Good one. (after a brief pause) But you know, I don't care. Today we get the girls ready, gather up the rest of the SWA handlers and their cyborgs and head for the American Embassy. And hopefully within 48 hours, this would be all over.

Alpha: Yeah. You know- you ever get the feeling that this was going too easy?

Fernando: I do, but then I ignore such thoughts and continue onwards.

Alpha: What if there was a trap set for you and the rest of us set at the Embassy?

Fernando: Then I expect you and the others to fight until there is no man left standing.

Alpha: Then that would make you a criminal and a terrorist.

Fernando: In their eyes, yes. And at that point, I would not care. If whole governments would want to force me into the criminal world, I can go so deep, they would never find me. Most importantly, I have working knowledge of building various devices that some nations are excluded from ever making or having. I doubt that the free world would want me to freely give out that knowledge to the first outlaw dictatorship that is willing to pick me and my baggage up.

Alpha (smiling wide): Why not go indie? I can set you up with a brokerage contact.

Fernando: I don't think so.

Alpha: C'mon; work less, make more, and you won't be on 24-hour call. Plus, you can still operate out of New York.

Fernando: No, thank you.

Alpha (shrugs): Just a thought.

Fernando: Hmph.

Alpha and Fernando go into the hotel parking lot, and walk over to their cars. Fernando leans against the fender of his Porsche. He opens his bag and starts eating the sandwich inside.

Fernando: Check the cars' exteriors for anything out of the ordinary.

Alpha: Eh?

Fernando: Check the fenders, wheel wells, bumpers for some added piece of electronics. A small box stuck to the side of the body.

Alpha: Why?

Fernando (putting his sandwich away and goes to the rear of the Porsche and feels under the bumper): If John was here, talking all that beef he was talking about, then chances are he had someone bug the cars. (finding something and ripping it out, showing it to Alpha) You see?

Alpha: Hmmm….

Fernando: Some people are just to damned predictable for my tastes. Now, I bet there is another like this one on Francesca's Alfa.

Alpha searches in the same area as Fernando did, finding another similar box like the one Fernando found. Fernando nods as Alpha shows off the small box. Fernando walks over a couple of parking spots and places box onto the bumper of the car that was there. Alpha follows, seeing what Fernando had done, places his box under another car. They both nod at each other, and continue off in eating their meal by the Porsche.

As soon as they finish, they head back to the room in the hotel. Juanita was already dressed in her typical wrap around skirt (in black) and a light pink pastel silk blouse, and Francesca was in her robe brushing out her hair. Rachel was in the bathroom, and much of the food was already eaten.

Francesca: 89… 90… 91… 92…

Fernando: Francesca- I need you dressed and ready to go when you're done.

Francesca pauses and nods before continuing on her hair. Alpha goes to the seat Liesel was in, sitting against the arm rest. He leans over to her.

Alpha: Everything went well in here?

Liesel: Considering, yes.

Alpha: Anything I should know?

Liesel: Just a bunch of girl stuff you would not be interested in.

Alpha: I see.

Fernando goes to the table and cleans up the mess, but is stopped by Juanita, who takes over the cleaning operation. He gives her a stare, which she returns and points to the bed.

Juanita: We made the mess, we'll clean it up.

Fernando: It should have been cleaned up when you were done eating.

Juanita: Well excuse us if we were busy with other things- like getting dressed.

Fernando momentarily turns to Francesca as she was finishing her brush stroke count.

Francesca: 97, 98, 99, 100… all done.

She then looks over her hair brush. Not finding a single red strand of hair on it, she gives it a hug.

Liesel: Why does she do that?

Fernando (turning to Liesel): Don't know. All I can say is that certain elements of her original program is still running inside her head. As long as its harmless, I'll accept it as something she does.

Liesel: Its almost unnatural…

Alpha: I remember long ago that she used to walk around the hall, brushing her hair all the time.

Juanita: Hair is a girl thing. So let her be with her brush…

Fernando (turning to Francesca): Francesca- its time for you to get dressed. Anything will do, just look presentable.

Francesca (as she puts away her brush): OK…

Francesca gets up and takes off her robe as her goes to her suit case. Opening it, she goes through her various clothing items that she tosses to the bed. She quickly goes over to the bed and puts on the various items: a dark grey, almost black wrap around skirt with a white turtle neck light sweater. Like Juanita, she puts on a pair of ankle high sweat sox and her Nike sneakers.

Rachel comes out of the bathroom, for the most part fully dressed, since she took various items in with her. She sits down on the remaining chair and ties up her sneakers. After a few more moments of getting themselves together, Fernando stands by the bathroom door, looking at everyone.

Fernando: Everyone Arm up. Alpha- how should we go into Rome?

Alpha: Drive in?

Fernando: In the cars, or you in your motorcycle too?

Alpha: I was thinking of Liesel and I riding in on our own.

Fernando: Not with that big cannon sticking out the back like some WW2 Bomber. We have to look as normal as possible.

Alpha: Alright, we'll put away the big guns. Give us a half hour to do that.

Fernando nods. Alpha gets up, and takes Liesel with him to the parking area where they work on dismantling Liesel's larger arsenal and locks them up in the motorcycle's saddle bags. Fernando looks over the girls in his room.

Fernando: Look, ladies. We all have personal issues to deal with right now. But I have to say- fuck'em. We got a job to do and the hell with our personal issues, we can deal with them after we get the job done. Now. We are going to Rome, park the cars in the Roma Hilton garage and after spending the day scouting about, we meet up with the rest of the handlers and al walk into the Embassy. That is the plan. I need you armed up and ready to fight when it is needed, so have your guns ready and your ammo fully stocked. Any questions?

Juanita: Just one.

Fernando: What's that?

Juanita: Why don't we leave this place and go back home?

Fernando: Rachel and Francesca needs the SWA medical treatment and supervision of their cybernetics, and we need to restore that. You know that, Juanita. Also, you want me to abandon Francesca while she is my mission wife? I would not do that to her, as I would not do that to you… (to himself, though the others heard it) though you had done so to me.

Juanita: That's not fair of you to say.

Fernando: It's the truth, Juanita. Face the facts as they are.

Juanita: I had to deal with not only you at that time, but with my realizations that I lost a friend too. I had to deal with your emotional crap and had to hold back on my own- no, I had to run away and deal with them away from you.

Fernando: Why did you not say that back then?

Juanita: I don't know.

Fernando: But instead- you ran away, not to be seen for 3 years later, even though we were at work, you did not wanted to be near me for some reason. Explain it to me, Juanita- what have I done to you to deserve such crap and disrespect?

Juanita: You did…

For a moment, she does not answer.

Fernando: Well.

For a moment, she refuses to answer, but does so eventually.

Juanita: You did nothing. OK?!!

Fernando: Then what was the problem?

Juanita: Look, I was not strong enough to deal with you and myself when all came caving in. I could not handle telling you that I would make things right for you when things were not alright with me. That's why I left.

Fernando: And here we are still dealing with this crap… When will it end?

Juanita: I don't know.

Fernando: It will end when we either get married or one buries the other because of this damn work we do.

Juanita: Like that is ever going to happen… you're married to Francesca.

Fernando: You finally accepting the situation we are in as a marriage?

Juanita: Why not? It is government sanctioned, so you too are married for all intents and purposes.

Francesca walks up to Juanita and takes her hand.

Francesca: Juanita… I would not stand in the way of the relationship you two have, even as his wife. You two have something I would not have with him for many years to come.

Juanita: And what's that?

Francesca: A proven relationship that went through hell and high water, and managed to remain true to each other. You are his friend, I… am his cyborg. You have his love, trust and respect as you freely give him those things too.

Fernando: Francesca- you're a person too. Understand that.

Francesca (turning to Fernando): Seriously. You two love each other very deeply. My love comes from the conditioning medication and program hooking up with you as my handler when you found me and had me restored.

Fernando: The mind and emotion bending part of the conditioning medication was removed from the formula years ago, Francesca. The emotions you have towards me are real and of your own mind and body. If you feel that you love me, its not because some pill is making you feel that way anymore.

A tear starts to form within Francesca's eye, and rolls down her cheek.

Fernando: Look- everyone. I love you all too. It may seem like I do more with some than others, but I do differently. I cant love any of you like I do Rachel who I do as my daughter. And I cant love Rachel like I do you two because she is my little girl. I cant love you, Francesca, like I do Juanita, because for the reasons you stated, and you, Juanita, like I do Francesca because it is not the same thing. We wont have time for exploring where these emotions will take us because we have too much to do and we cant lose concentration of the work we must get done here. Nor am I expecting an orgy with the 3 of you with all this work is said and done. I just want things with us to be… understandable.

Rachel: Daddy…

Fernando: Yes, Rachel?

Rachel: I know all that. That's why I will do what you need me to do and do them without question.

Fernando: Does it bother you though?

Rachel: No. I understand that some things are necessary. Killing bad guys is necessary. Spying on people is necessary. Doing bad things to make them good and right, is necessary. And as long as you need me to do those things, I will do them for you.

Fernando: What about the other stuff?

Rachel: I love you a lot, and in ways I know I may not be able to have, but I know you give me back what we need and can afford. That will not change, no matter what happens, no matter who you go out with or marry, we still have each other and that's what counts.

A moment of silence passes.

Juanita breaks away from Francesca and steps over to Fernando. She takes his hand and tries to stare into his eyes through his dark glasses.

Juanita: Look… you… idiot of a man… I love you, even though I made mistakes in my life that will forever effect us both. But I'm willing to accept those mistakes as much as I am willing to accept you. You were and will always be my friend no matter what happens between us… between us all.

Fernando: What are you trying to tell me.

Juanita: You cant be that stupid.

Fernando: Break it down into words of 3 syllables or less.

Juanita: Like your little girl said. I love you, perhaps too damn much. And that is not going to change. But I do need you, and I do want you, and I wish that you will be there for me even in certain things we may not initially agree with at first. I need you as a friend, a husband and a lover but I know I wont get two out of the three.

Fernando (interrupting her): Francesca… I think its time.

Francesca: Uhm.. Oh!

Francesca goes into her suit case, going through it like a maniac. She returns standing next to them, holding a small black velvet jeweler's box.

Francesca: I'm not giving up my marriage to him, but I can share, if its alright with you?

Juanita: What was that?

Rachel (taking the box, opening it and shoving it to Juanita's face): Francesca was telling you that you can marry Fernando if you accept being a second wife to him!

Juanita looks at the 6 karat engagement ring inside the box.

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando (closing the box and puts it in his pocket): Does it really matter? We can decide after the mission. Right now the mission is more important.

Juanita: Its Always The Damn Mission With You!

Fernando: Right now I'm focused on it, like I was with the nanite program with you. And nothing is going to deter me from that task… even if the three of you tried to seduce me all at once.

Juanita: Wouldn't you like that to happen…

Fernando: Like- maybe. But no. I'm too focused on completing this task first. Then I would take time out to deal with the three of you accordingly.

Rachel: Daddy, are you scared?

Fernando: Scared?

Rachel: Don't lie to me.

Fernando: Scared- yes. But do not I allow the fear to take over and force me not to act accordingly? No. I cant. I wont. Neither should you three.

Rachel: You always say that.

Fernando: Have I ever acted differently?

Rachel: No…

Fernando: Then do as I say, and do your best at it. Now ladies. I need a second with Juanita. You two can wait with Alpha and Liesel downstairs in the parking lot. I'll be there when I am done with her.

Rachel (grabbing Francesca's wrist and towing her to the door): You heard him. Your husband wants to be left alone so he can do his mistress lovely… So lets leave them be…

The door slams behind them as Juanita puts her hands to her face and shakes her head.

Fernando (mostly to himself but Juanita heard him): Where does she get that idea from?

Juanita: It's the way you said it. So now that we are alone, and they expect us to do a quickie here, is that do you want exactly?

Fernando: I just need to ask you a few questions.

Juanita: A few questions? Eh… you already know what color underwear I'm wearing… what else could you want to know?

Fernando: Seriously, be honest with me.

Juanita (interrupting him): On what?

Fernando (continuing on where he left off): Anyone called you? Seriously.

Juanita: Nooo…

Fernando: I ran into John downstairs while Alpha and I were out.

Juanita: John? Our supervisor?

Fernando: No. John, as in Shortfellow John, aka Gonzo, Denise's boyfriend before she was killed in that car accident?

Juanita's eyes seemed to open wide.

Fernando: You know he's from ONI (Office of Navel Intelligence). And when John is around, so is Kevin. And I remember how you and Kevin used to be close, even though you hated that he used to hit on you.

Juanita: But Kevin married Puerto Rican Juanita.

Fernando: He is also a member of US Airforce OSI (Office of Special Investigations). Two friends, in two competing intelligence agencies, working together in wanting to know about what we are doing here? You sure no one called you while I was gone?

Juanita: No one called.

Fernando: Care if I verify with the girls?

Juanita: Alright. Kevin called me while you were out.

Fernando: And?

Juanita: That was it. Nothing was said.

Fernando: Tell me exactly what he said.

Juanita: He said… That his group would be making contact with our group soon. Nothing more.

Fernando: And John made contact with me. Gave me the usual warnings and threats.

Juanita: Warnings?

Fernando: According to him, the UN put a price on our heads and have sent mercs to capture us. Somehow I don't believe it, but John is no liar.

Juanita: But we've been chased from one end of this boot shaped nation to the other. If not by the UN Troops, then by the bad guys.

Fernando: It does not worry me. We will deal with it as needed.

Juanita: How long you think our luck is going to last?

Fernando: February 1, 2019, when 2002NT hits this third rock from the sun. Until then, anything goes.

Juanita sighs and rolls her eyes.

Fernando: You wanted an answer. I gave you one. You did not have to agree with it.

Juanita: What about the threat?

Fernando: What threat?

Juanita: The one John gave you…

Fernando: Oh that. Meaningless banter from his mouth. He wants to make sure that neither one of us has sold to the other side- Italy- or else he would arrest us and haul us back to the US on charges.

Juanita: Sometimes I think you have… sold out to the Italians.

Fernando: You really think that?

Juanita: You do not want to return to the States, you want to stay here where you state Rachel would have access to the medical treatments she needs to remain as a cyborg. But I know that she can get the same thing in New York from the NY Doctors you brought in years ago.

Fernando: They would cut her up and see how she ticks and take her technology and put it in others if she is brought home. Until I can guarantee that wont happen, I am going to stay here with her!

Juanita: And Francesca?

Fernando: She has nothing to do with that.

Juanita: No, but she is another reason why you are here. She is your wife- mission dependant or not.

Fernando: I treat her as such as to not mistreat her as some handlers do their cyborgs. I don't push our relationship, I don't force her into anything she does not want to do. And sexually speaking, that part of the relationship is dead as it was never formed. She may love me, but I can only return so much back without hurting others in return.

Juanita: Others?

Fernando: You… for one.

Juanita: Why do you care about me?

Fernando: Same reason why you are here. Same reasons why you care about me.

Juanita: Sometimes I wish I never met you.

Fernando: If I had a time machine, I could arrange that.

Juanita: Aren't we lucky that you don't.

Fernando: I'm serious, Juanita. If I could undo the events of history, I would.

Juanita: Why?

Fernando: No Regrets.

Juanita: So you're saying that you have regrets.

Fernando: Regrets, sorrow, pain. For what? Because of what some believe to be power, to obtain that illusion and hold it for themselves? All I ever wanted in my life was peace and quiet. Never got it. Instead I had to fight for every second of existence I have had up to now. Why? Am I that much of a deterrent of others in getting what they want? What about what I want?

Juanita: You cant get what you want, but you get what you need.

Fernando: Yeah- I heard The Stones sing that song before.

Juanita: But its true.

Fernando: Then what do you have to offer for my needs?

Juanita: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: Exactly that. I have needs, what do you have to fulfill them?

Juanita: Alright, before I answer that- what do you have for me?

Fernando: I got nothing to offer but myself. I have no money to speak of, I'm not famous, nor am I capable of having a proper job to support a family.

Juanita: You have a lot to offer to that lucky woman who would have you. Seriously, you did miracles for Cathy when you two were married, and you did exceptionally well for me and the other girls in the group even when we said we did not want your help, you gave it anyways.

Fernando: What about a future, a retirement, a home?

Juanita: Like you promised Cathy- you two would work on that together. Yes, she told me a lot about you that I already knew back then. And I know that some things did not change, though the situations have.

Fernando: I have a family to take care of, and I am not going to abandon them for you or anyone else.

Juanita: Who says I'm telling you too? If I accept you, and I do, I do so with all the strings attached and situations stated. I'm not asking for change that can not be made or am forcing you to change. I know you care for that little girl- who aint little anymore- as if she was your own. You are a friend, Fernando. You are more than just a friend, you are part of my life, a part I do not want to continue without. Now if you can understand that, maybe we can continue on with the rest of our lives and work on making it better for us and those around us.

Fernando refuses to say a word at this moment.

Juanita: Now, as for my answer. I have nothing to offer you except for what I have here and now: me. You can take it and accept it or refuse it. I would prefer that you do take it because it would be a waste of a relationship that we have if you didn't.

Fernando: And what would you do for me?

Juanita: I would do almost anything for you. Just don't be asking for a kidney, liver or other organ to transplant, and don't ask me to kill or die for you. I will do those things only if necessary and only if I decide them to be right at the time. I'm not going to jump through hoops like some circus animal for you. I do have some values and morals to abide by.

Fernando takes Juanita by the arm and draws her closers to him. Then he takes her purse and goes inside it, pulling out her 1911-38Super. He examines it for a while, finding a bullet in the chamber and fully loaded magazine inside it. He puts the muzzle of the gun up against her chest, between her breasts.

Fernando: You never killed anyone with this gun, at best you have wounded various individuals with it- an amount so small that it can be counted on the fingers of one hand. Strange, because you spend quite a lot of time at the range, practicing.

Juanita (trying to grab and push away the muzzle but finds him too strong to budge it): So? I do not like to kill…

Fernando (interrupting her): You may have too. I know about your church upbringing and all that. But 'Thou Shall Not Kill' does not include those you kill in self defense or in the defense of others. I'm not asking you to go out and hunt down to kill various individuals. I am asking that when we are in a very dangerous situation, a life may have to be taken to save yourself or me or another, and you may have to take that life. Understand that. The last thing you need is somebody you thought you put out of commission by wounding them to come back and taking you down where you didn't with them.

Juanita: Look- I will do what I think I have to do to get things done. If I can do it without the killing, then I will. Besides, I seen you do it all the time. Like with Mario yesterday.

Fernando: You don't have my speed, Juanita. If I had too, I would have put a bullet into his brain. Lucky for us all, he complied.

Juanita: Only for them to try to put a bomb in our car.

Fernando: And they will pay for that. But again- there are people like them, who do not care about our lives and are willing to put us in a pine box, why should we of them? An eye for an eye.

Juanita: Then what do you get for an attempted life taking?

Fernando: That will be my decision to make.

Juanita: Our decision.

Fernando: Why?

Juanita: Because I was there. Because you may have been able to survive the explosion because of that augmented body of yours, I would not. Because that bomb was meant for the two of us, and not just for you.

Fernando: Then what to you propose we do?

Juanita: I want them captured, I want them questioned and I want them in jail for a very long time.

Fernando: And if they fight back during their capture and arrest?

Juanita: We fight back with the same force they fight us with.

Fernando: Someone is going to get killed in this…

Juanita: Then so be it. And lets hope it would be them instead of us.

Fernando pulls the gun away from Juanita's chest and hands it over to her. She puts it back into her small purse. After completing the task, she looks back at him.

Juanita: Will that be all?

Fernando: For now.

Juanita: Its always 'for now.'

Fernando: Look, I could ask you to drop those white cotton bikini cut panties and lay on that bed so I can have my fill of sex from you, but I'm not, and even if I asked, you would not either.

Juanita: Why do you say that?

Fernando: The mood is not there.

Juanita: We can make the mood.

Fernando: The want and desire is not there either.

Juanita: Be honest with me- are you sick or something?

Fernando: Sick? No. Why do you ask?

Juanita: Oh, I remember someone here being a hyperactive skirt chaser back in high school.

Fernando: The only skirts I chased was Cathy's and yours.

Juanita: And Evadney, and Cecilia, and Denise, and Lisa Tom, and Jeanie, and that other Lisa in your physics class, and…

Fernando: They were chasing me, and Denise and I were more brother and sister than anything else, and Cecilia was chasing me because Denise tried to hook me up with her. Now, with all that said- I only chased you and Cathy.

Juanita: Mary McAlpine…

Fernando: Lets not go there.

Juanita: She was your first, wasn't she?

Fernando: She was… the third if I count properly. But we broke up long before I went to Tech.

Juanita: Then explain why she used to come to the school, ask questions about you and wait for you outside with friends?

Fernando: I rather not. And to answer the first question, I am not sick, just tired.

Juanita: Tired?

Fernando: Why do you think I want a quiet and uneventful life?

Juanita: You know what I think?

Fernando: What?

Juanita: I think you are still mourning Cathy.

Fernando: No, not anymore. Not since I put Randal where he belongs.

Juanita: Then what is it that keeps you from taking me or anyone else in an intimate way?

Fernando: Getting the mission done.

Juanita: It cant be that simple. Besides, when you were married to Cathy- for that short time, when you were on missions and you two were humping like rabbits.

Fernando: She never was connected in those missions or its directives…

Juanita (interrupting him): So, you're saying, if I was not connected with you in these missions, you would be doing me?

Fernando: No. You did not let me finish. Secondly, we were married, and lastly- she initiated most of our love making because I was too much in a sour puss mood to start it myself.

Juanita: So if I were to initiate intimacy between us, you would take me to bed?

Fernando: We're not married.

Juanita: You and Francesca are.

Fernando: She's connected to the missions, more so than you.

Juanita: But if she weren't… kept a house for you and do all those wifely things a gal has to do for her man, and initiated love making between you two when you got home…?

Fernando: Only then, and even so it may not be possible.

Juanita: Why not?

Fernando: She's not you.

Juanita: Wha…?

Fernando: Every relationship is different. Francesca is not you, nor is she Cathy. Even to an extreme, she is not Rachel. She is Francesca, and the relationship we share is very different than what I have with the rest of you. Look- sex is easy, you and I, even Rachel knows that. But Love is a bit harder. Yes I do care for her and I do love her, but it's not the same like I do you or Rachel. At best, this marriage is a marriage of convenience. Convenience for her because it gives her more rights as a person and not as a cyborg. Convenience for me because it gives me something to go home too for the time being. We're not intimate, and frankly though we may want it, we prefer it to be quiet in that bed. Her hugs and simple kisses are enough for me right now.

Juanita: Sometimes a girl wants more than a quiet bed, hugs and simple kisses, mister. You got to be man enough to step up to the task and perform your best for her.

Fernando: I'm not performing, and that's the point. Not for her, not for you or for anyone else. At least not for the time being.

Juanita: Because the mission has to be completed.

Fernando: Right.

Juanita: Then what are we standing here for? Lets finish this mission.

Fernando: Considering with what was just said- you're just going to do your best to end this mission for an ulterior motive.

Juanita: I have my ulterior motives, you have yours. Let agree that in the least we should get this mission completed for everyone's sake.

Fernando: Then what we are waiting for?

Juanita: I'm waiting for you to make your move.

Fernando: Juanita, I'm serious. If we get into a gun fight out there, I expect you to fight back and kill in defense for yourself and the rest of the team. We cant let some wounded idiot shoot anyone of us in the back.

Juanita: I'll see what I can do. But answer me this?

Fernando: What?

Juanita: In our first confrontation, you, Rachel and Francesca shot out our assailants' kneecaps. Why? And why didn't you kill them?

Fernando sighs before answering.

Fernando: We needed them alive… For questioning… And to prove, that no matter how outnumbered they thought we were, we took them down faster than they could react. Thus our current mission began from that point on.

Juanita: I remember the rest of it.

Fernando: Then you should remember that we will be finishing this mission if there is no interference from anyone: Padania, ONI, OSI, CIA, FBI, LBJ, IRT…

Juanita: I get the point.

Fernando: Then, lets go.

Juanita does not move as there was 1 more question on her mind. She just needed a way to ask it.

Juanita: Why?

Fernando: Why what?

Juanita: Actually, I meant how. How did you know not to kill them, or that they would not shoot back.

Fernando: They were American Weekend Warriors. They are not properly trained in holding back pain for one. Nor are they properly equipped with bullet resistant knee protectors, thigh and shin guards. Once down, they would be too much in themselves holding their knees to their chests in pain to be doing much of anything else. A properly trained solider would have gritted his teeth and attempted to immediately shoot back- which none of these idiots did. That satisfies your questioning?

Juanita: I just want to know how you knew, that's all.

Fernando: The US National Guard is not the most properly trained segment of the military. But they are the first to be called on missions like these and are often tied to UN Squads. You would know that if you would have studied a bit more at Military History Club back in school.

Juanita: Hmph…

Fernando: Come on, lets go before the others think we are really doing something.

Juanita (stepping away to get to the door): I'm not worried about what the others are thinking- just what you think about me.

Fernando (stepping behind her as she reaches for the doorknob): Conceited, aren't we?

Juanita (turning around to face him once again): When you got what I got, then you can be conceited.

Fernando: Ha!

Juanita (holding back her anger): Like you got anything to show off… I exercise everyday to keep this body in the shape its in.

Fernando: Some people don't need exercise.

Juanita opens the door, stepping out while giving him the finger. Fernando steps up behind her and gives her a firm slap to her rear end, making her freeze in place momentarily as he walks past her. In a couple of steps, he was running down the hall with her right behind him. Taking to the stairs, they get to the parking lot faster than if they had waited for the elevator though they had stopped running, proceeding to walk, when they reached the hotel lobby. The others were staring at them as they approached the Porsche. Both Alpha and Rachel stepped up to them and sniffed them for a quick second.

Rachel (putting out her hand): Told you!

Alpha (putting a couple of 50 Euro Notes into her hand): Alright, you win.

Fernando: Whats this about?

Rachel: Oh, nothing.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Nothing, daddy. He just lost a bet, that's all.

Fernando gives her a stern stare, which makes her turn away.

Juanita: We'll deal with it later. Right now we got a mission to finish.

Liesel: Yeah, we got a mission to finish. Lets get going…

Fernando (turning to Alpha): You decided if you're riding in a car or on your bike?

Alpha: Liesel and I will take the bike.

Fernando: Alright then. We'll drop off the vehicles in the parking lot of the Roma Hilton and meet up at the Piazza di Spagna around noon.

Alpha: Noon? It will only take us 30 minutes to get to Rome.

Fernando: I have to make sure that the other arrangements have been made.

Alpha: Jose, Ferro and the others?

Fernando: That's part of it.

Alpha: There's more?

Fernando: There is always more.

He tosses the keys to the Porsche to Rachel.

Fernando: Rachel- you drive. Francesca, take the back seat behind her. Juanita- passenger front seat.

Rachel (smiling that she was going to be driving but concerned): What about you, daddy?

Fernando: I'm taking Francesca's car- solo. You know how to get to the Roma Hilton, right?

Rachel: Yeah, of course I do. Been there enough times…

Fernando: Good. Lead the pack then. Alpha, provide 'Stinger' Protection. I'll take up the rear. Have radios on at all times, and lets go.

They put on their radio ear plugs, check their guns and get into their mounts. Engines are turned on and warmed up before they drive away. They take the northern route around Lake Nemi to Rome. Once on the main highway, speedometer needles swing hard past the 100kph (75mph) mark, and keep on arching towards triple digit speeds as long as traffic allows it.

The trip to Rome's main outer highways only took less then an 1/2 hour, but Rome traffic slows their travel, adding another 1/2 hour as they crawl through the city streets to their destination at the Roma Hilton. Turning off his radio, Fernando makes a couple more cellphone calls to Ferro and the others he need to contact. Ferro, and the others, it seems were on the ferry, and would be arriving in Rome in the next couple of hours. Meeting arrangements were made. A call to Ambassador Moreno was not as fruitful, as he tries to give an earful to Fernando. Out of courtesy, Fernando managed to tell him that he would be there at the scheduled time- whether the ambassador was ready or not. This was followed by the Ambassador hanging up on him. A third call was made to John G.- his agency supervisor, who was in New York at the time. John G. did not liked being waken up at 1AM, even though Fernando apologized for the intrusion and requested some help with Ambassador Moreno. John G. gave this word on giving some assistance on the matter immediately when he wakes up for the day, though not to expect miracles from the Ambassador.

Fernando puts away his cellphone as the group drives onto the on-ramp of the Roma Hilton's garage. At the rear off the complex, they managed to find a large enough space to fit all three vehicles. Engines are turned off, and the others got out of their vehicles, standing around Francesca's Black Alpha Romeo Spyder, with Fernando still in the driver's seat.

Rachel (as she leaned into the car): Everything alright daddy?

Fernando: Yeah. Everything's fine.

Alpha: Getting out of car soon?

Fernando (as he slowly opened the door and started to step out): Hmph…

Running footsteps can be heard gathering about them as a large group of men in dark glasses and black suits approached them, a few with guns in hand, but not aimed at anyone but rather down at their sides. All appear to be Oriental Asian by description. One walked to between the Alpha and the Porsche. He takes his glasses off as he extends a hand towards Fernando. The others look, putting their hands to their hidden guns, readying them to be drawn and fired when needed.

Oriental MIB: So you're Fernando G.?

Fernando: What is it to you?

Oriental MIB: My name is Agent Michio Sekaru. We have been sent by the DIH and IAS to find you.

Alpha (whispering): DIH and IAS, these clowns are from Japan…

Fernando (whispering back): I know. Glad you know your alphabet soup of international agencies well…

Alpha (still whispering): I should, I sent my resume to most of these monkey houses and only got accepted by a few of them.

Fernando shakes his head for the moment, then turns to Michio.

Fernando: You found me, now what do you want.

Michio Sekaru: Come with us. You are in grave danger if you don't.

Fernando: First of all, who sent you?

Michio Sekaru: Reiko Akanegasaki of the NPA (National Police Agency), IAS (Intelligence and Analysis Service) and TMPDPSB (Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau) and Ambassador Saka Moko.

Fernando: If Saka Moko sent you, then what's the password…

Michio stands there in awe for the moment until another whispers in his ear. He turns to his co-worker, who nods at him, pointing to Fernando. He then turns to Fernando and quickly responds.

Michio Sekaru: Me Keso es too Keso.

Fernando puts his hands to his face and shakes his head. Alpha starts giggling at the poor attempt of the broken Spanish, though a slight elbow to the ribs quickly calms him down.

Michio Sekaru: Is that not it?

Fernando: Wait. First off, "Domo Arigato." Second, its Mi Queso es Tu Queso; is a statement that is in Spanish, not English. Third- its 1/2 of the message, but I'll accept it.

Michio nods, as does his fellow agents who also put away their guns. After a brief moment of shaking hands, Michio continues the conversation.

Michio Sekaru: Are you coming with us, for your protection?

Fernando: No. But if need be, I will step into the Japanese Embassy for protection. Not before then. Inform Saka of that.

Michio Sekaru (handing Fernando a card): Call us when you need us. We be there.

Fernando: I will.

After a moment of staring at each other, Michio's men leave the area, leaving Fernando and his group alone.

Alpha: What was all that about?

Fernando: If I only knew.

Alpha: First your friend from some military intelligence confronts you, and now a bunch of Japs that seem to know you approach us? Come on, you must know something.

Fernando: If I knew, I would have told the group about it. I'm in much as in the dark as you are about it.

Alpha: Blind people are not too concerned about being in the dark, like you seem to be.

Fernando: Look, we're in Rome now- the homestretch of this mission. All that remains is that we meet up with the SWA Handlers and their cyborgs and we go to the American Embassy to deal with this UN Mess. And when all is said and done, everyone goes home and things are restored to normal.

Alpha: Only if it were that easy.

Fernando: I don't see why it shouldn't. Just a few more steps and its done.

Alpha: A few dangerous steps…

Fernando: If that is how you see it, Alpha. I have never let danger deter me from finishing my tasks.

Alpha: Its just a reminder of what may lie ahead. Though I have never let danger get in my way either, I have always made sure that it never did.

Fernando: Look, lets not compare abilities and experiences. We got a whole day ahead of us, and Ferro will be arriving with the others at the ferry terminal in a couple of hours. Lets make best use of this time.

Alpha: You picking her up there?

Fernando: She stated that we should meet at the stair case plaza. (he sighs) I'm not holding you back, so lets say we meet at the plaza in a couple of hours in that big outdoor café for lunch and for the others.

Alpha (extending his hand out to him): In a couple of hours? Alright. See you then.

They both shake hands before separating on their separate ways. For a moment, Fernando looks at the girls as Alpha and Liesel walk away.

Fernando: Look- I'm tired and stressed out. We can go out shopping and get intell on these UN Goons or we can take our usual room upstairs to rest in for a bit.

Juanita: How about we go do some shopping while you stay here and rest.

Fernando: I don't want us to be spread so thin.

Juanita: Look, we can go to the department stores while you rest and in a couple of hours we all meet up at that café.

Fernando: Rachel, Francesca?

Rachel: We can do that, daddy.

Fernando: But…

Rachel: You need your rest, daddy. We'll be OK.

With that, the girls give him a hug and a kiss and start to walk away. Fernando stands by himself between the two cars, shaking his head. After they disappear past the gated entrance and into the crowded streets of Rome, Fernando just sighs and starts walking to the elevator. He gets on it and in a few seconds the doors open up to the Hotel main lobby. He walks over to the clerk's desk, handing over his American Agency credit card. The clerk gives him a key to the room. Fernando walks back to the elevator. A lone figure gets up from the lobby waiting area and follows him to the elevator, not saying a word. She presses the button 1 floor higher than Fernando's. She keeps her face bowed down as to not make face to face contact with him.

Juanita, Francesca and Rachel take a bus to the shopping district, and start roaming through the streets, bouncing off the windows to look at what was on sale and what was in season. For the most part they were left alone. A group of 4 of males in fancy suits followed them about, discussing to themselves how to approach them. For now they kept their distance from the girls, who have not noticed that they were being followed.

Liesel and Alpha go ahead of the group to the piazza by way of taxi. After buying a pair of tourist maps of the main plaza, they found a fairly tall building and made their way to the top. Looking down into the piazza they discuss the layout of the area. Liesel and Alpha mark their maps with possible sniper nests, pincer points, and optimal ambush opportunity locations. Soon, they notice a small unit of UN troops patrolling the piazza and harassing the local vendors and patrons. After taking in the situation of the scenery, it was apparent that this unit was the only one in the area. Now taking in the sight of each others eyes, Liesel and Alpha smile fiendishly.

Fernando steps out of the elevator and starts walking to his room. The woman in the elevator shoves in a control key into the panel, closing the doors but holds it in place. She counts to herself, "1… 2… 3…", and reopens the doors. Looking out, she sees Fernando still walking to his room at the end of the hall. She quietly steps out of the elevator, walking down quietly with her back against the wall. Fernando stops by his door, and opens it, not looking back to see if he was being followed. He steps into his room and locks the door behind him. She trots over to the door, putting an ear to it to listen but hears nothing. A very soft and gentle hand to the door knob says that it was locked.

She steps back and looks at either way to the neighboring doors and down the hall. Then she takes a martial arts stance, and proceeds to give the door a hard swift kick just above the locking mechanism. The door flies open as the locking mechanism is ripped away from the door with splinters of wood filling the immediate vicinity, drifting downward. She jumps into the room with a pair of QSZ-92s in her hands, slowly twisting about to see nothing but an empty room. Even the bathroom was empty as she checked it. The only odd thing, the window to the balcony was open as the curtain blew about in the breeze. She steps out to the balcony, finds it empty. She looks down onto the streets and the side of the building to see if he either jumped or had climbed down to another floor. She starts to look up to see if he had climbed up, only to hear to a familiar voice behind her. The sliding clank of metal puts a cold tension in the air.

Fernando (as he has his AA .45 aimed at her): Lady Jao Lynn, I thought I saw a familiar face in the crowd downstairs. Last I saw you, you were on the sinking burning hulk of the Suncomb Flower in Hiroshima Bay. Now what brings you to Italy?

Jao Lynn: 10 Million Euros that is placed on your head. My how the mighty have fallen for you to become an International Enemy of State.

Fernando: !0 Million Euros, just for me? I thought it was 1 Million.

Jao Lynn: 1 Million, or 10 Million- that's a lot of Euros to keep me in fortune cookies for a long time.

Fernando: That is if you live long enough to collect it. I assume that they would want me alive, to make the collection all the more difficult.

Jao Lynn: Alive, yes. But they did not say how many machines was required to keep you alive.

Fernando: That would explain the ambulance in the garage. Last I checked, there were no traveling dignitaries or famous VIPs that would require more than an immediate emergency medical response. But you know, make one move towards me and I'll drop you where you stand.

Jao Lynn: You should have killed me when you had the chance.

Fernando: I don't kill for pleasure or sport.

Jao Lynn: Killing is an objective as part of the job. If it were a game, I would have you running naked through a jungle with dogs chasing after you.

Fernando: Your former lord and master used to do that. Bad enough he wanted the Yakuza and the Triads unified, but killing as a game, really turned my stomach. Since you are here, I assume he survived too?

Jao Lynn: He made a good meal to the fishes in Hiroshima bay.

Fernando: That would make you leader and master…

Jao Lynn: No. For a woman can not become a leader or a master, only a slave to one. Furthermore, I was disgraced with failure, and had to rebuild my reputation all over again after 2 years of being in a hospital wondering who I was and how I got there.

Fernando: Man, and some people don't get the hint.

Jao Lynn: This is the life I ever know, and the life I will ever have. And now you are going to make it that much more better.

Fernando: I don't see how.

He lowers his left arm, and pulls the trigger, striking her in the leg. She crumples to the floor, dropping her guns out of her reach as she grabs her calf. Fernando turns away from the scene to close the balcony windows.

Jao Lynn (as he stretches his arms and grabs the bay doors of the windows): You going to leave me here like this?!!

Fernando: A couple of minutes ago, you wanted to do the same thing. Don't worry, I'll send some help over to deal with your leg.

Jao Lynn: There are others out there who will be so less accommodating on collecting that reward!

Fernando: OH, like you were!??

Jao Lynn: Wait! Maybe we can make a deal!

Fernando: Goodbye Jao… May I never see that lovely face of yours again unless its for a more positive and productive nature.

Jao Lynn: Don't!!!

Fernando closes balcony windows, locking it from the inside and shoves one of the beds against it. Jao Lynn can be heard yelling from the outside. He walks out of the room, putting his guns away. He pulls out his blackberry cellphone and makes a call to a couple of friends in the Italian Police department to deal with Jao Lynn.

Fernando makes a quick stop to the hotel café where he has a pastry and coffee before he starts to head out. Giving the waiter a 10 Euro bill, he tells him to keep the change. Fernando slowly gets up out of the chair and starts his slow and scenic walk around Rome.

A group of four well dressed UN Officers notice the Juanita, Francesca and Rachel walking without a male escort and decided to confront them on a more friendly and intimate level. But first they followed them for several blocks to make sure that there was no male escorts nearby, or any other friends that may interfere. Once this was confirmed, they split into 2 groups of 2, one to take the right flank, the other the left. Once into position, they further broke up to take the front and rear.

First UN Officer (In Italian): Hey Ladies, what's the rush?

The group as a whole stops in its place, forcing other pedestrians to walk around them. Juanita looks at the first officer and then the others, noting that they are younger than she is. She signals to the other to continue walking, but a slightly raised arm from the officer kept her from going any further without making contact. She turns to face him.

Juanita (in English): What do you want?

First UN Officer (unknowingly in English): Just a bit of your time. Maybe a drink at the bar or something, see where it leads too. Wait… you speak English?

Juanita: English, Spanish, French, Russian, Japanese and some Mandarin, as do my friends. Our Jobs require it.

First Officer: Nice. What kind of job do you have?

Juanita: That is none of your business. Second, we are going to be late for an appointment, so excuse us.

Second Officer (looking at both Francesca and Rachel): My, how lovely you two are. So hard to choose which one to pick.

Juanita (pulling Francesca away to be between Francesca and Rachel, then pulls Rachel behind her): First off, Mister- (pointing at Francesca) She's married and (then pointing at Rachel) She's a minor! So how about leaving us before your CO gets a complaint that will boot you to sub civilian!

The second officer laughs.

Second Officer: I am their CO!

Juanita: I'm talking about YOUR CO… General What's His Face…!

Second Officer: Ha! We're Drinking Buddies…

Juanita (starting to take a step backwards): Walk away and there wont be any trouble.

She bumps into the third officer behind her.

Third Officer: No need to be scared, honey. We all want the same thing…

Fourth Officer: Yeah- a good time!

Juanita releases a pent up breath of anger, though it does not improve her composure. She turns to look at how the four of them surrounded them, deciding to walk through between the first and fourth officers, into the streets.

Juanita (as she starts to walk through the space): Lets go girls, we don't want any trouble.

The First Officer grabs Juanita by the arm and tries pull her towards him.

First Officer: Where are you going, Hon… I said we were going to have a good time, weren't we?

The other three officers laugh, but only momentarily. Before Juanita can say a word, Francesca and Rachel take to their guns and kill the 4 with shots to the head. They never knew what hit them as it occurred so fast. Juanita turns to face them as Francesca and Rachel continue to aim at the dead bodies.

Juanita: WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE!

Francesca: Protecting our handler.

Rachel: She's no handler, Francesca… but yeah- we were protecting you.

Juanita: BUT YOU TWO DID NOT HAD TO KILL THEM!

Rachel: I'm not going to allow myself to get gang raped by these idiots. And you walking away, they would have continued following us until they get us alone… and then what? You going to drop your panties for them? I'm not! Fuck That!

Francesca nods, as they both put their guns away. Rachel grabs Juanita's arm and pulls her away from the scene.

Rachel: Come on, lets go.

They managed to walk several blocks before the first police sirens could be heard responding to the scene of the crime.

Francesca nods, as they both put their guns away. Rachel grabs Juanita's arm and pulls her away from the scene.

Rachel: Come on, lets go.

They managed to walk several blocks before the first police sirens could be heard responding to the scene of the crime.

Walking through the main plaza, Alpha and Liesel easily caught the attention of the UN unit. Arriving down an alley they had already deemed an escape route, the pair slowed their pace and awaited the inevitable. Moments later, Liesel and Alpha were separated and restrained at opposite sides of the alley. A quick scan of their chest patches revealed their names as Hansen, Williams, and Dietrich.

Hansen: Now why would a treasure such as that so much as give a kid like you the time of day?

Alpha: Why don't tell this guy to let me go, so I can drop my pants and show you?

Williams (tightening his hold on Alpha): Hey, we got a wise-ass here. How's about we use him to cool off after we've had out fill of fun?

Hansen: Now that sounds like a plan.

As the three shared a fit of laughter at their prospect of entertainment, Dietrich released a blood curdling scream completely unhinging Hansen and Williams. By the time they looked over, Liesel had already thrown Dietrich to the ground and crushed his trachea under her heel. Alpha grabbed a hold of Williams before using the leverage to kick Hansen in the back of his head. Swinging around, Alpha snapped Williams neck as he attempted to grab his sidearm.

In a dazed state, Hansen fumbled with his com as he attempted to mumble words dropping the box more than once. Positioning themselves with Hansen in the middle, Liesel and Alpha took turns hitting Hansen until his head and upper torso was a mess of broken anatomy before he fell dead.

Liesel: Well, there was a little blood.

Alpha: No matter. It's a small amount so we can just cover it with more trash. We'll hide the AR-15's here and take the pistols the the second route across the plaza. If you'd like, take a K-bar or two for yourself.

Liesel (as she gives Alpha a kiss on the cheek): Always the generous soul.

Fernando somehow makes his way to the ferry docks on the East side of Rome. He waits there as he sees the ferry slowly makes its way to the dock and is secured into place. He makes a cellphone call to Ferro. She answers on the second ring.

Fernando: Hello, Ferro. I'm in the passenger loading area waiting for you. The others should be gathering at the Plaza di Espana within the 1/2 hour. Oh, you have your car? OK, I'll meet you a couple of blocks away then. See you there.


	14. Chapter 14

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 14: Covert Operations Done Covertly; T-9 hours and counting.

A few blocks away from the ferry terminal, Fernando meets up with a Mercedes 500 series station wagon. At the driver's seat was Ferro. Claes was the only other passenger in the vehicle. Fernando leans to the driver's window, which was slowly rolled down.

Fernando: I assume that the others were not interested?

Ferro: I will answer that after you answer a couple of my questions.

Fernando: Go ahead and ask.

Ferro: Where are the others from your team?

Fernando: Out mingling with the tourists, hiding in plain sight.

Ferro: You think its safe to do so?

Fernando: We had a few run ins with the UN Troops, but we are the ones who are still alive…

Ferro (interrupting him): I thought you would say that. Now last question. Why should I do anything for the likes of an international terrorist?

Fernando: International terrorist?

Ferro: I don't know what you have done, but you are now a wanted fugitive with a multi-million Euro reward on your head. And as you know- the SWA does not deal with fugitives- we hunt them down and kill them.

Fernando: I'm doing what I can for the sake of the SWA and the Italian government. But currently, my concerns are few and simple- like where is Meeshie.

Ferro looks at him in disbelief that he would care more for a cat than what is going on around him. After a few seconds of silence, Claes speaks up.

Claes: Meeshie is in Sicily with Henrietta.

Fernando: Thank you for keeping her safe, then.

A couple of moments pass in silence.

Ferro: Why should we do anything for you?

Fernando: You are not doing anything for me. You are doing something to liberate Italy from UN sanctioned control and rebuild the SWA from what it was. I am just the key to getting that done. Or would you prefer that I get into my Porsche and drive away, make my way home and leave you all to your plight with these UN Goon Squads who are ordered to hunt down and arrest any and all SWA staff and Cyborg Units!

Ferro does not answer for the moment.

Fernando: You can hide, Ferro, but for how long? I would not think it to be advisable to stay in Italy. In truth, I also had a few run ins with the Padania agents that Francesca was trying to set up. They are more interested in a armed conflicts with the UN Forces and cause civil war if what's left of the Italian government does not follow in their cause. Then what?

Ferro: Show me how I could trust you.

Fernando reaches into his jacket and hands her one of his AA. 45s, then reaches into the other side for the other one to give her. Then he reaches into the pants leg and his boot to hand over his .32NAA along with its digital RFID watch. He looks at her as she hands the weapons to Claes.

Fernando: You want the extra magazines too?

Ferro sticks out her hand to accept them. He reaches into his pockets and gives her 4 more AA .45 magazines and 2 .32NAA magazines. A total of 30 .32NNA and 96 .45ACP rounds were accounted for in 3 hand guns by Claes' account of the arsenal.

Ferro: That's all you have?

Fernando: That's all I could gather before running.

Ferro: I see. Give me your jacket.

Fernando: Can't do that.

Ferro: You want me to trust you, then do as I say.

Fernando: I take off the jacket and the shoulder holsters will be in view. I don't want that to happen.

Ferro reaches into his jacket and pats him down. She feels a small box inside, reaches into a pocket and pulls it out, finding it to be a small Yeasu VX-2 transceiver. She gives the radio to Claes and continues searching.

Ferro: Still wearing 3 layers of ballistic protection?

Fernando: Just two- that was all I could take at the time.

Ferro puts her hand to her chin and thinks, taking more than too much time for Fernando's comfort.

Fernando: Well?

Ferro: I'm thinking.

Fernando: Thinking about what?

A cold piece of steel is placed below Fernando's left ear. Fernando does not move, though he knows who it is that is behind him.

Fernando: Still want to collect the 10 million Euro reward on me, Ferro? Before you walk out the door with a brown paper bag with the money, you would be stopped and arrested too because they want all of us, not just me. And Alessandro- get that piece of shit out of my ear before you piss me off!

Allessandro: He's giving you any trouble, Ferro? Give me the word and I-*…

Fernando reaches up and grabs Allessandro's wrist very tightly, spinning both him and Allessandro about in his pivot foot. A loud and disgusting cracking noise can be heard under Fernando's hand as Allessandro's wrist begins to break. He catches the gun that Allessandro drops, aiming it quickly at Petra's eye. Allessandro is propped up between Fernando and Petra with his now broken forearm behind his back.

Fernando (forcing more pain on Allessandro): If you know what's good for your handler, drop the gun, Petra.

Petra can only stand there with a dumb expression painted on her face. Fernando twists Allessandro's arm just a bit more for convincing.

Fernando (as he grits his teeth and twists the arm): 'Sandro- tell your doll to drop her gun…

Allessandro: I wont- OWWWW!!!!! OK! OK! STOP IT!!!

Fernando: Tell her to drop her gun.

Allessandro: PETRA! DROP THE GUN!!!

Petrushka: But he has you…

Allessandro (interrupting her as his arm get twisted a bit more): NEVERMIND THAT! DROP THE GUN AND DROP IT NOW!!!

Petrushka drop the gun.

Fernando: Now, Petra- step back to the rear of the car.

Petrushka: NO!!!

Fernando shakes his head as he slowly puts away Allessandro's gun into his pocket.

Fernando: Do as I tell you, Petrushka…

Petrushka: NO! YOU'RE NOT MY HANDLER!

Fernando: Have it your way…

Fernando pushes Allessandro aside, tripping him to add insult to injury. Petrushka sees this as a chance to get Fernando, but ends up being judo thrown past the front of Ferro's Mercedes.

Fernando shakes his head as he turns to Ferro, dropping Allessandro's gun on to her lap.

Fernando: I'm not here to fight you guys. Nor are you going to collect that reward on my ass, because there are similar rewards on your wants fugitive asses too- so if I get caught because you turn me in, so will you all be caught in the same trap as well. All I can say is trust me and maybe we'll get lucky and all this will be over soon. So who's side are you on, Ferro?

Ferro: Claes, go check on Petrushka and Allessandro.

Claes does as she was told.

Fernando: Good choice, at least Claes knows not to fight me because she seen me fight Jean to a stand still. Now, which side are you on?

Ferro watches Claes help Petrushka, then turn her attention to Allessandro. She continues to remain silent while Claes tends to the injured.

Fernando: No answer? I thought you guys were idiots, not stupid. (he reaches inside the Mercedes window) Give me back my guns and I'll leave of this place and out of your hair for good.

Ferro hesitates to answer and in giving up his weapons. This just angers Fernando a bit more.

Fernando: I expect this crap from Jean and Ernesto, not you. Now hand over my belongings before you get to see a rare side of me that many people have not survived from seeing, and I will demonstrate it by ripping off the door to this cheap piece of shit automobile!

Ferro (turning to face him, almost shouting): What Guarantees Do I Have That Your Crazy Plan Will Work?!!

Fernando (almost yelling back): There Are No Guarantees! Just Hope On A Gamble! Now Give My Things And I'll be On My Way Home To New York Once I Gather The Girls!

Ferro hesitates, but then starts to give him his things, starting with the radio, the magazines, but stops at handing over his guns.

Fernando: What's the hold up…

Ferro: You including Francesca on that list?

Fernando: She's my wife, isn't she?

Ferro: For the during of the mission she was on- yes. But the mission was over when the SWA was dissolved in this UN Investigation.

Fernando: Mission continues, and therefore is indefinitely paused.

Ferro: She's property of the state.

Fernando: There is no more state, and I recycled her. The laws of public domain makes her mine. So unless you want added charges to what the UN is doing here- don't cross me. Now hand over the rest of my belongings so I can get on my way home.

Ferro pockets the items before opening the door slowly to step out of the Mercedes station wagon. She stands with the door between them. Claes, Petra, and Allessandro gather behind her, Allessandro holds his arm in a makeshift sling from a tied up roll of newspaper and his tie.

Ferro: No guarantees, just hope on a gamble?

Fernando: That's what I said.

Ferro: Explain again the details of your plans- and not a synopsis of it that you gave in Sicily.

Fernando: The synopsis was the plan.

Ferro: I want to hear it again.

Fernando: Hand over my guns first.

Ferro: Tell me first.

Fernando: I already told you everything in Sicily. Since you nor the others are willing to be cooperative, I'll be on my way home. Hand over my guns so I can leave.

Ferro: I want details.

Fernando: I gave you everything I have. Now unless you don't want to end up like Allessandro there, give me back my guns… NOW!

Ferro: I know you- you would not dare hit woman, thus you would not dare hit me.

Fernando: You lowered yourself to Bitch, bitch… And a Bitch I will strike down.

Ferro gulps though resolved in standing her ground. She slowly puts her hand in her pocket and slowly draws her the 32NAA. She asks a question as she hands over the gun.

Ferro: You wanted to meet before initiating your plan?

Fernando (taking the gun from her hand): We're having a meeting now, and you are being stupid about it.

Ferro: Don't call me stupid…

Fernando (interrupting her and reaching out to receive his other guns): Then explain your actions.

Ferro: See it from my point of view. I have too much to lose here.

Fernando: Other than your creamy white ass- you already have lost it all… your job, your agency, your nation's government. And here I am offering a plan that could restore it if everything goes well, but there is a very high price if I fail but I was wiling to take that chance. But you would rather sit on your ass than to take a gamble… I swear- the Ferro who I spent over a month sleeping with, racing across Africa and Europe with, and arresting bad guys with in that long mission last year is not the same person that is standing in front of me.

Ferro: Explain what is the high price of failure.

Fernando: Claes dies, Petrushka dies, Rachel dies, Francesca dies- all the cyborgs die, as they will be dismantled to their individual components, and put into boxes labeled as evidence. Me, You, We- their handlers will be arrested and taken to New York for an international tribunal at the UN headquarters. Even Juanita will be arrested for being associated with the operation.

Ferro: I wont risk Claes like this.

Fernando: To get Italy cleared of its charges you- all of us in the SWA- have to prove that the cyborgs are not living, and are not children, but artificial cybernetic beings based on such templates. Prove that- and the UN leaves. The government gets restored, and as does its various agencies- including your precious SWA. Mind you, I'm facing issues with my own people in the Embassy I'm supposed to be able to walk in freely. But until now- I was willing to put up Rachel to help save your misbegotten country of yours. Francesca was willing to do this on her own free will for you. But since you want to be stupid about this- dare try to collect a measly 10-million Euro reward on my ass- for what? You cant spend it here- all your banking assets are frozen! And when I get interrogated, I am going to implicate that you also are part of this little shin dig, so when you come to collect your reward, handcuffs will be slapped on your wrists instead! Are you willing to give up so much for a stupid value of money that you wont be able to touch?!! Just give me the rest of my guns and I will be on my way home.

Ferro hands over to him his remaining guns, but holds on to the last one tightly as he tries to take it.

Ferro (as she holds onto the gun): Are you willing to risk your own daughter in this gamble.

Fernando: I Was. But since you and the others are unwilling to go through with this, then why should I if its going to be unappreciated. In short, Ferro- Fuck that. Let me go home. I'll be back for my cat once I settle in New York again.

Ferro (letting go of his gun): Can we meet so we can implement this plan?

Fernando (holstering his gun): Meet? After this little crap shoot, how am I going to trust you again? From where I stand, all you want is to collect the 10-million Euro reward on my ass, and no doubt the reward on the rest of us when we are gathered together. And like I told you- you will be arrested when you try to collect that reward.

Ferro: I remember somebody telling me some 3 years ago that 'respect is given, trust is earned.'

Fernando: You are slowly losing my respect for you. You are no better than the Padania agents we ran up against during this time.

Ferro: Padania is involved?

Fernando: In less than a week, Padania is going to try to start a civil war to oust the UN Troops from Italian soil. Then they are going to try to take over Parliament after that.

Ferro: How do you know this?

Fernando: I said that we ran up against them. You forget- Francesca was on a lone mission in Northern Italy. I had to recover her and in recovering her, I ran into the targets she was gathering intell on. Believe me, these were not low level grunts either, they are high level leadership positions. And in discussion with them- they told us of their plans. They were going to give us safe passage to France, but I refused. So… Padania is involved, so you have more to lose here than just your job if things don't go well.

Ferro: Why are they…

Fernando (interrupting her): The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Consider it as a small truce until the UN Troops leave.

Ferro: I want to meet up with them.

Fernando: What for?

Ferro: To discuss battle strategies.

Fernando: I sent them on their way a long time ago. This is either going to happen as I believe it will or it wont and I lose big time.

Ferro: We lose big time.

Fernando: We? All you want is the reward on my ass.

Ferro: And how am I to prove that I don't.

Fernando: Respect is given. Trust is earned.

Ferro: Hmph…

Fernando: I need to go meet up with my team. You can do want you want, but my plan is as I told you still stands.

Ferro: Where will you be until then?

Fernando (as he walks away): Hiding in plain sight.

She turns to face the others.

Claes: Want me to follow him?

Ferro: No. First we take 'Sandro to the hospital and deal with that arm. Then I'll try to figure out the rest. Petra, help him inside.

The others get into the Mercedes Station wagon, as does Ferro gets into the driver's seat. Soon they were on their way to the hospital to deal with Allessandro's broken wrist. Fernando stands hidden in the shadow of a doorway, watching them drive away. He takes one of his AA.45s out, checks its firing chamber and magazine, and puts it back in the holster when he sees that it was still armed and loaded. He steps out of the shadows and heads his way to the metro bus stop. He steps onto the first bus that arrives.

Rachel, Juanita, and Francesca arrives to the Plaza di Espana. For a moment they walk around the plaza, taking in the sites and the people, before taking seats in at the large outdoor café across from the stairway that defines the plaza. They order coffee and pastries to munch on and spend the time while the group regathers.

Allessandro is quickly patched up at the hospital, where his hand, wrist and forearm is put into a soft cast, and then into a sling. He was not happy with Petra's action in all this, as they all sat in the examining room waiting for the doctor to release him.

Allessandro: Next time Fernando has me in such a position, shoot him.

Ferro: Petrushka- do not follow that order.

Allessandro: What the fuck! Whose side are you on Ferro!

Ferro: Fernando is still a member and handler of the SWA. Cyborgs are not to ever shoot handlers unless ordered from Chief Lorenzo himself. Petrushka needs to respect that, as we are to respect each other. Now, we need to gather the others and plan on getting to the embassy. If what Fernando says is true- then there will be others looking for us too, to collect the reward on our heads.

Allessandro: I have spent much of my life learning how to observe people and the actions they would take. I can tell you that there are no one out there…

Several armed men in suits and dark glasses enter the room with guns pointed at everyone. One of them speaks, "We have the place surrounded. Please come peacefully with us. We do not want to make a scene, and no one needs to get hurt." One from the group gather their personal belongings in a bag before the group is escorted to a back entrance of the hospital. A tourist bus with tinted black windows was waiting for them to get on. The seats of the bus were set in a weird configuration: the last 6 double rows of double seats were set facing forward to the direction of the bus' travel with a rear bench taking up the last row, the next several was set facing sideways to the center of the bus. The remaining seats of the front row were facing rearward. The back and front seats were filled with several more agents of an unidentified origins, all armed. Ferro and the others all sit in the middle section, separate but facing each other.

Ferro: As you were saying, 'Sandro…

Allessandro remained quiet in his seat.

Fernando gets off the bus at the tourist district of Rome, not far from the Plaza di Espana. He notices the heavier than needed UN Troop presence, especially since such a presence was not around earlier before. He whips out his cane, sliding it across the floor before taking a direction of a gelato cart at the corner. He orders a scoop of chocolate gelato, taking notice of a group of UN Troops gathering behind him. Putting the cane under his arm as he takes the gelato with one hand and gives the payment with the other. He nods to the gelato man as he takes a step backwards to be on his way. He bumps into one of the UN Troops. He looks at the four of them, noting their name tags: Anderson, Smith, Carter and Johnson. He reaches for his cane and puts it's tip on the ground, making an arc with it against the ground, hitting their boots with the tip as it goes across.

Fernando: Excuse me, I did not noticed you were behind me.

The four look at each other for a moment, then nod.

Carter tries to grab Fernando under his arm as Smith speaks.

Smith: You're coming with us.

Fernando yanks his arm free from Carter and steps back. Away from them, putting a hand on the Gelato Cart.

Gelato Man (reaching into his apron): Leave him alone! What has he done to you? Cant you see he's a blind man?!!

Slowly a group start to gather around them. Somebody yells, "Yeah!", while another shouts, "THE UN GOONS ARE HARASSING A BLIND MAN!"

Fernando: Just walk away boys, and no one is going to get hurt.

Smith: You're coming with us.

Gelato Man: No he's not!

Voice in the crowd: Yeah!

As the mob start to get rowdy, several Roman Police officers arrive at the scene.

First Police Officer (as he steps into the conflict area with the others behind him): What's going on here?

Gelato Man: These Goons Are Harassing a good customer of mine- who happens to be blind!

The police officers look at Fernando and then at the UN officers, and then give the UN Troops a long hard scowl.

First Police Officer (in a cold mean tone): You dare harass a disabled citizen? Walk away before I unleash this crowd on your asses.

Smith: You have no jurisdiction here…

The sounds of many guns can be heard being readied, as many are pointed at the UN Troop's direction. Even the Gelato Man had an old revolver pointed to Smith's face.

First Police Officer: Understand that the Italian People has had enough of your government interference. Now that your kind has been harassing the local peoples, you are crossing the line that should not be cross. I suggest you walk away, right now… because we have a place to put bodies away like yours if you don't.

Smith can be heard gulping as he slowly nods. He then slowly turns, gesturing to the others to walk away. They follow him as he walks away from the crowd. Guns can be heard being put away as the troops disappear from view. The crowd started to leave soon afterwards, leaving Fernando with the Gelato Man and the police.

First Police Officer (nodding at Fernando): Watch yourself. We cant be everywhere or following your ass to keep you from getting caught by the likes of them.

Fernando: I'll take my chances.

First Police Officer: Do so with discretion.

Fernando just nods.

The police nods back before they start to walk away from the scene.

The gelato man hands Fernando fresh chocolate gelato cup.

Fernando: Huh?

Gelato Man (as he throws away Fernando's old Gelato cup): Enjoy it.

Fernando nods with a smile, before he starts to walk away with his frozen treat.

After driving around the city with no particular direction to go, the tourist bus takes a few turns and drives into an underground facility. Whether they were still in Rome was unclear to the SWA staff inside. The bus stops and the door opens. The SWA members were told to slowly step off the bus and walk to the front of the bus. The followed their orders, seeing that they were surrounded by at least 100 agents, all armed, some in UN Troop Uniforms but others not, not including the 30 or so that was in the bus. Two approach the adults, Ferro and Allessandro, one with a bag.

Michio Sekaru: Welcome to Japan. My name is Michio Sekaru, and you are our guests.

Michio start to hand their personal items and weapons to Ferro and Allessandro.

Ferro (as she gathered her belongings): Japan?

Michio Sekaru: This is the Japanese Embassy Residence Compound, south of Rome. Much apologies for the abduction, but it was necessary for your safety. UN Troops are looking for you and your people.

Ferro notices the UN Troops within in gathered agents.

Ferro: What about them?

Michio Sekaru: They are of our UN Contingent. They are to follow Embassy orders first, and ignore UN Orders when told to do so. Come with me and we can enjoy some sushi and sake while things are explained to you.

Ferro (to herself as they start to walk): Yuck- raw fish.

Allessandro: It's not that bad. Its good when done right.

Michio Sekaru (as they stop in front of an elevator): We need to find Fernando and the others before it is too late.

Petrushka: Wait a minute- if we are your guests, then why have armed guards in the bus?

Michio Sekaru: It is for your protection, many are willing to do what they can to capture you to collect on the reward.

Petrushka: Reward?

Claes: Weren't you listening when we met up with Fernando earlier?

Ferro: Claes- hush up!

They walk into the elevator, a button is pressed, and the door closes.

Fernando approaches the Plaza di Espana, looking across to the café to where the girls were. A pair of UN Officers started to approach them, and he was too far away to do anything but watch. But a cold hand grabs him by the shoulders and spins him about. He pushes the arm away while trying to kick who ever it was that turned him around in the face, only to get his foot caught. Then he realizes that it was one of a very few people who could do that: Alpha.

Fernando: You are so fucking lucky I did not use your head as a soccer ball.

Alpha (putting Fernando's foot down): Consider yourself lucky I did not rip your leg off. Now what's up?

Fernando's thumbs over this shoulder, where Alpha and Liesel look towards the café where Juanita, Rachel and Francesca were sitting, and the 2 UN Officers were approaching them.

Alpha: Hmmm…

Liesel: You think we should get involved?

Alpha: No. Lets see how they will handle this.

For the moment, they stand there and watch before approaching closer.

A hand picks up a ringing cellphone, pressing the answer button and putting to an ear.

Answering voice: Hello? Nero is at Rome? Good, we'll pick him up. Yes, Saint Angelo has been taken cared off.

The cellphone call is ended at the answerer's end.

The owner of answering voice turns to a partner.

Answering Voice: Nero is in Rome. We are to pick it up and continue with Stage 2.

The partner turns to face the answering voice and nods. They gather their belongings and go of onto their way to Rome.

"A brunette, a red head and a negress…", one says to the other.

"All ripe for the picking too…", the other says.

The three ladies look at the two UN Officers, annoyed.

First officer: Hey, no reason to get exited. I'm sure we can get a third friend so that no one gets to be left alone…

Second officer: Unless you ladies do not mind sharing a man who can handle 2, 3, even 4 women by himself.

The three ladies turn away from the officers for the moment.

Second officer: Uptight snobby bitches, they don't know what they are missing.

That comment made the brunette turn to face them.

Brunette: Do not confuse a snobby bitch for a normal girl who does not like to look at your ugly ass.

First Officer: Ooooo…

Second Officer: Ugly?

Brunette: FUGLY.

Second Officer: Fugly?

Brunette: Fucking Ugly!

The second officer stands there with his jaw dropped.

First Officer: Awww, you hurt his feelings…

Brunette: How the hell you think I feel with you and him coming onto us!

First Officer: We meant nothing by it.

Brunette: You can mean nothing better by just walking away. There are hundreds of girls out in Rome- Thousands!

First Officer: But… babe… we were looking for the three of specifically.

Brunette: Yeah right.

The first officer pulls out his note pad, and starts reciting from one of its pages, "3 females, one red head in her mid 20s, one brunette in her early 20s, one African American in her late 20s. There are other details here, like names and stuff, but you would not be interested in that sort of stuff."

Brunette: I'm just interested in my pastry and coffee.

First Officer: Is that so, Rachel…

The brunette just freezes in place, with the cup of coffee midway to her lips from the table. It more than enough to tell the UN Officers that they had found their targets.

First Officer: But seriously, we are looking for your friend. You know- Hispanic male, wears dark glasses. Goes by the name Fernando…

The three of them look at the two in silence, giving off a hint by their eye moment that somebody was behind them. A tap on the first officer's shoulder verified the reason why their eyes moved. A voice further adds to the verification.

Fernando: You dare mention my name in public? I don't even know you.

The two turn around quickly, only to have guns pointed at their faces. The first officer reaches for his shoulder mic.

Fernando (taking the first officer's thumb and pinning it against his fore arm, making him go down in pain): Local back up has been dealt with.

Alpha (as he takes their weapons): As were the snipers in the towers.

Second Officer: You willed them?

Liesel (handing him a chain of dog tags): Only the ones who were too dumb to fight.

The second officer gulps before Liesel turns him around and pushes him towards the café entrance. Fernando pins the arm while keeping the thumb against the forearm, then escorts the first officer into the café. Alpha follows as he looks about before stepping in. They take a table to the far end of the café, close to the furthest ceiling mounted TV in place. They force the officers to take a seat at the last table.

Fernando: No, we did not kill your friends, but a few needed to be taken out of action.

Alpha: Speak for yourself, Liesel and I had to kill a few of them who showed the lady some disrespect.

Fernando: They deserved it then.

The three look back at the officers.

Fernando: I'm getting tired of getting chased. And I'm sure most of Italy is tired of you being here being their government. So, you go round up your boys and go home.

First Officer: We don't take orders from terrorists…

Fernando: Terrorists? You idiots came after me, attacked my person and threatened my group. I only acted in self defense.

Fernando starts to remove various items from the officer, starting with the radio as he continues.

Fernando: Now, you can either walk out of here and go home in peace, or limp, or be carried in a box. The choice is your…

The Emergency Broadcast signal fills the TVs in the café. No warning of a test was given, and all the TVs display it, despite being on different channels at the same time. Fernando slowly turns to face the TV as the others. After a few seconds of the emergency tone, a computer voice makes a statement of it being an actual emergency before a televised news anchor person replaces the screen.

News Anchor: This is Marianna De Luca, interrupting your local TV broadcast shows with a very important news cast. Five minutes ago all news media stations- newspapers, radio, and TV have all received messages in both fax and voice of a potential terrorist threat to the Roman community.

A note gets handed off to Marianna from off stage.

News Anchor: Uhm… You sure about this? Yes? OK, lets roll to our Network Web Affiliate who has video of this threat.

The screen switches from the news anchor to a private network connection. A woman wearing a bandana over her face and hair to just shows the eyes, with to others who appear to be male in the same garb behind her. She states her message.

Female Terrorist: We the oppressed political parties of the North have had enough of this government take over by outsiders when we ourselves are not allowed to govern ourselves. To this means, we have escalated our arms and action. To rid of these interlopers and the dictatorship under the Prime Minister's regime, we intend to burn Rome to ashes as Nero once did over two thousand years ago. From the ashes a new Italian World Order will be born. To the North- the 5 Republics of Padania, with Milan as its capitol. The south can rebuilt the former Italian government or build a new one. Though negotiations have been going on during the duration of the UN invasion, we have decided to up the ante by placing a multi-megaton nuclear device within the city of limits of Rome and are giving The UN Council 48 hours to remove their troops from our nation's cities Upon their leaving, we are giving the Italian government another 48 hours for them to comply to our demands of secession. In total, there is 96 hours for compliance of terms and demands stated and for the god fearing people of Rome to move out of their homes and find safety elsewhere in the mountains in case they are not followed.

Fernando turns to the first UN Officer, takes a grab full of shirt and lifts him out of the chair and over his head, giving him an evil stare.

Fernando: Look what your people have done!

First Officer (nervously): Our… People…?

Fernando (almost shouting at him) : If Your People Had Not Taken Over The Italian Government, We Would Not Be In Civil War Right Now?!! Damn Yous!

The relative peace of the Roman streets have been broken by gun and rifle fire, then followed by screams and overall panic. Juanita runs in with Francesca and Rachel behind her, returning fire to who ever was outside. They make their way through the crowd that was building up inside for shelter against the storm outside, to Fernando in the back of the café.

Juanita: What happened? It was just like any other quiet day in Rome, and then bloody war breaks out!

Fernando: Bloody war did break out! Padania just made their threats known on TV, radio and the Internet, and declared civil war against the UN Troops and the former Italian Government! Damn It, I Swear!

Juanita: Then….

Fernando: Then- Nothing, Juanita! We need to get to the US Embassy Immediately and then deal with this set back.

Juanita: Deal with it? I'm letting you know right now that I will stay in the Embassy while you go gallivanting about trying to save this misbegotten place!

Fernando gives her a stern look. He then turns to the manager of the place, who he has learned to know on a professional level.

Fernando (pointing to the two UN Officers): Do with them as you like, but when I return, I want them alive.

The manager nods, and signals his waiters to take the officers away. Fernando walks over to the door, looking out into the streets, with Rachel and Francesca behind him. Liesel grabs Juanita by the arm and leads her behind the group as they form by the door. His eye caught a reddish yellow flash of light in the bell tower left of the staircase before feeling a hard impact against his right chest. He falls back into the restaurant. Laying on the floor, he curses at the stupidity of the deed. Four layers of bullet resistance and impact absorption did their best in saving his life against a sniper's round.

Fernando: Bell Tower, left of the stair case…

Pissed off, both Rachel and Francesca step out of the café, taking aim at the at the shadowy figure at the bell tower's archway. They adjust their aim to make the 200 yard travel, and begin firing.

Several bullets arch their way into the tiny corner, hitting their marks as the sniper was not alone. The last couple of round hit the bell, making it ring. The loud bong makes another get up and covers their ears. Rachel squeezes out one more round as they tried to make a run for the staircase, hitting this last bell tower occupant. Fernando steps up behind them.

Fernando: Great work girls. We got a long walk ahead of us.

They both nod as they put away their guns. Fernando leads the way, taking to the shadows of the streets. Alpha catches up with Fernando as the others remain to their places behind him.

Alpha: Where too?

Fernando: The hotel parking lot. We're arming up, and I expect you and your girl-pal to take a couple of dragon skins too. I want no argument.

Alpha: ...Fine.

In a couple of minutes, they make it to the garage. Fernando opens the trunks and doors of the Porsche and Alfa Romeo, pulling out the layers of bullet proof vests he and the others had installed into place. He tosses the vests at everyone, telling them that he wants all to be doubled layered. He then follows it with handing everyone a pair of 1911s that were in the case. Boxes of ammo and empty magazines were handed out.

Fernando: Take as many as you can carry. I do not want us to be running out in mid battle.

Liesel: But we have our own weapons and rounds.

Fernando: And then you run out in a fire fight? Take the back ups.

They spend the next 1/2 hour in filling magazines and stuffing them into their pockets. Then they start to fill the two duffle bags with loaded magazines and a few readied guns. Hand grenades were and a couple of vests to protect everything inside were also added. The bags became heavy with their loads, but Fernando did not cared.

Alpha and Liesel gather their weapons from their ride, assembling them. Alpha removes the saddle bags off the his motorcycle, and fills it with their weapons. When done, he nods at Fernando, and Fernando returns the nod. They all gather about Fernando.

Alpha: Are we going to walk to the Embassy?

Fernando: No.

Alpha: No?

Fernando goes into the trunk of the Porsche and start to empty out his trunk. Puling on a couple of rear latches, the rear seat collapses to a flat area which extends the trunk space. He places the larger of the duffle bags into the spare tire wheel well, and tosses the smaller onto the center console.

Fernando: If Juanita can sit behind the console, and Rachel behind me, we can all fit with the rear window open.

Alpha just stares at him.

Fernando: This rear glass shell is a poly-carbonate bullet resistant shell. If you in the back act as my tail gunner and take out anyone that dares shoots or follows us, then we can ride with some protection. Run-Flats will give us some extra time if they try to shoot out our tires.

Alpha still stares at him.

Fernando: Its 8 km to the embassy. You really want to walk that distance?

Alpha turns to look at his bike.

Fernando: It will be safe here.

Fernando signals to the girls to get into the Porsche. Francesca takes the passenger seat, Juanita sits behind the center console in the flatten area. Fernando goes to the Alfa Romeo, pulling out the layers of bullet proof vests that were put into it, tossing it into the Porsche. Juanita takes a couple of them and blankets her self with them

Fernando (as he takes the last vests from the Alfa Romeo and tosses them into the Porsche): We will have some protection, as long as we are not hit with an RPG or a .50 BMG round. Can you say that about being exposed on your bike?

Alpha slowly puts on his helmet. Liesel also does the same, only to have him stop her and take her helmet, giving it to Juanita.

Liesel: Hey…

Alpha: Juanita's head is not bullet proof like yours is, love. You sit in front of her to have a direct view of what's behind. I'll besides you.

Liesel 1/2 smiles at Alpha before getting in. Alpha takes the last bullet proof vests in the trunk and tosses them on Liesel. He puts the saddle bags in the spare tire wheel well, resting Liesel's long gun on the mound for it to rest on as she fires. He sits to the left of her, behind Francesca. Covering himself with a couple of vests. Fernando gets into the driver's seat, and takes his tiny Yaesu radio, turning it on. He listens to the UN Troop Frequencies, listening for combat reports and locations. Alpha nods as he listens in with everyone. After a seemingly long moment, Fernando turns on the ignition.

Fernando: Look out for tower and window snipers and idiots following us.

They all nod as he puts the Porsche in gear, driving off into the wilderness that was once Rome.

Much of the fighting was being held on the main streets and avenues, as Fernando takes to the parallel side streets. With nearly no traffic, Fernando goes down the wrong way on streets where ever he could. Crossing the main avenues from the side streets gave him concern, as he punched the accelerator to go through it as fast as possible. On one such crossing, somebody in a motorcycle follows their tail. It does not go unnoticed.

Liesel raises her machine gun to take aim, but Alpha put his hand on it to make her lower it, showing off a grenade he had pulled out of his pocket. Clenching the pin with his teeth and pulling it out, Alpha lobs the grenade out of the rear of the Porsche. It flies over the motorcycle windshield and lands squarely on the rider's crotch, gas tank and seat. Before he could take action to remove the grenade from where is was, it blows up.

At several main crossings afterwards, the Porsche took on hits from hidden snipers, but continues. Its layers of bullet resistant shell pays off in its investment. Returned fire managed to get a few of the bastards.

With 1/2 a kilometer remaining, Fernando takes his Yaesu Radio, changing the frequency to the Embassy guards. He asks for a radio check, and gets a confirmation. He then makes a request after identification.

Fernando: This is American Agent Fernando G., requesting entry to the embassy grounds.

A voice answers, "Request Denied."

Fernando: I repeat- this is American Agent Fernando G, requesting Embassy Entry.

Voice on Radio: Again, Request Denied.

Fernando: If you do not allow us in, I will take this little black Porsche and ram the gates with it!

Voice on Radio: Do that and we will shoot at your vehicle.

Fernando: Do so at your peril. There are 2- 200 pound propane tanks in the vehicle. If they get hit, there will be a 100m crater where the Embassy once was!

No answer as the radio becomes silent on their end.

Fernando: I have the gate in view, are you going to open it or are we going to have to ram it?!!

A different voice comes on the radio: Prove your identity.

Fernando (breaking into his angry Puerto Rican Mode): Que cogate en tu madre- cabron susio! Si te' cojo hijo de la gran puta- te mojo en tu sangre!

The gate start to slowly open, at the same time the Porsche starts to be hit with more gun fire as it crosses the main avenue. Fire is returned, with at least 1 confirmed hit as a sniper falls out of his hiding spot on a nearby roof. Fernando stomps on the accelerator once more, even with the gate 1/2 opened. He squeezes the Porsche through the opening, shaving off the side mirrors. He stops the Porsche behind the Embassy building in a rear court yard. Embassy marines surround the Porsche with their M-16s aimed at it.

Fernando steps out of the car with his wallet in hand, opened to his American Agency ID card and shield exposed. The wallet is taken, and he is thrown against the car with his hands behind him. One of the guards frisk him, pulling out 1911s after 1911s- 6 in total and over 18 loaded magazines from his pockets

Fernando: Check the boots- you idiot.

His North America Arm pistol is found there, along with 3 - 10 round magazines. One of the marines was busy counting off the number of bullet hits on the Porsche, as another goes off in a shouting match with Fernando. It quickly ends with Fernando telling him, "We both have dirty jobs to do, but I can make sure that when you get home, you will end up as a homeless bum who sleeps under the Brooklyn Bridge, not knowing who you are or how you got there, but knowing that you like being there. Push me one more time and lets see who can do what to whom… Now before I start pulling rank on you all, where's Ambassador Moreno?!!"

The Marine stares at him for a long moment.

Fernando: Have a female officer to frisk the girls. Any male officer touching them will have me to deal with.

This was met with the butt of an M-16 pushed against his chest, which Fernando quickly grabs out the marine's hand, and places the muzzle under against the officer's chin. The marine who pushed Fernando with the M-16 is now in head lock against him, facing his friends.

Fernando: Shoot me, shoot him first….

He then lowers the M-16 and hands it over to the officer and lets go of the marine.

Fernando: I'm not here to fight anyone. I have an appointment with the Ambassador.

Marine Officer: All VIPs have been relocated to the embassy ranch outside of Rome.

Fernando: Not by car, I fucking hope.

Marine Officer: Its not like we could heli him out of here with the sniper nests everywhere.

Fernando: Solider- I want you to think- perhaps for the first time in your military career. If these assholes who started this have a nuke or two in their collection, they will have heavy anti-aircraft artillery and RPGs for armored personnel carriers.

Marine Officer (looking over the bullet dent riddled Porsche): You managed to have gotten here fine.

Fernando walks to the back and helps Rachel out of the car. Francesca steps out from her side, followed by Alpha, Liesel and then Juanita.

Fernando: We were able to shoot back. Now why are you idiots here?

Marine Officer: We are to guard the Embassy ground to the last man.

Fernando: Jeesh… I wish Leon was here to hear this. Then he would tell you off about what happened at the embassy in Hanoi- South Viet Nam… He was there.

Marine Officer: That was a long time ago, and they abandoned their posts back then. We won't.

Fernando: Oh… So, you are all going to stand around guarding an empty house as the sun rises from the West. Right… And while the sun rises from the West, you are all going to watch it as radiation infuses your bones and the blast rips your bodies apart into it's separate atoms and scatter them into the winds… Yeah right!

The other Marines look at each other, some whispering. One steps up to Fernando and his group.

Marine Guard: Can you verify that there is a nuke involved?

Juanita: Can you, Fernando?

Fernando: I can verify that it was Maria on the TV that made the threat. You tell me- do they have a nuke, knowing everything that we know about them.

Juanita nods her head slightly, but noticeably.

Marine Officer: Maria?

Fernando: Somebody who we've been tailing for the duration of our mission.

Alpha: I told you we should have killed her and her terrorist buddies when we had the chance.

Fernando: I said no to that. Now they think we got killed, which is a plus for us.

Marine Officer: Why did you not kill them when you had your chance?

Fernando: We were on a recon mission before all this shit with the UN Troops invading happened! THATS WHY! We were to gather information and assess the threat levels before acting on this. But since the UN Troops took over the government and ended border patrols, they made it easy for Padania to get another set of nukes! What the hell you think I have been doing with little help from the Ambassador! And you sent him out onto the battle field?!! You're lucky Leon is not here, because he would kick your asses into the needed shape it needs to be!

Fernando starts to walk to the embassy building. The Marine Officer steps up behind and grabs him by the shoulder, only to be judo thrown across the court yard. The sounds of many rifles can be heard being lifted into place and being aimed. Fernando does not even bother to turn around.

Fernando: If you look behind yourselves- you will find all but one of my group aiming their guns at each of you.

A couple of Marines turn to verify; finding Alpha, Liesel, Rachel and Francesca with a gun in each hand, each aimed to one person. The couple of marines who turned, started to laugh with one of them started to make his comments known.

Marine (between his laughter): Hand guns? There are over 16 of us…

Fernando: They are cyborgs, so when they start shooting, they will hit home those places not covered by your body amour before quickly moving to the next and taking a shot at him I will tell you now that before any one of you can return fire, 1/2 of you will be on the floor dead, and the other half who will remain alive crying for your mommas. Now you willing to take that chance?

Marine (who spoke): Cyborgs?

Fernando (walking to the fallen officer and extending a hand to him): Cybernetic organisms based on a human templates. They look human, they even smell like humans, that is where it ends. They are programmed to kill, but thanks to me you guys are still standing as per my orders.

The Marine officer takes his hand and rights himself.

Marine Officer: And what about you? Nobody can move that fast.

Fernando: You would be surprised what a few years of training will for you. Go join a Buddhist Monastery and learn Kung Fu from the masters.

Fernando turns around to view his group past the marines.

Fernando: Put the guns away.

Rachel: But…

Fernando: I Said- Put The Guns Away! NOW!

They comply. Fernando turns to the marine officer.

Fernando: Your turn.

Marine Officer: Not before you tell me where you were going.

Fernando: Into the Embassy's Agent room.

Marine Officer: The Embassy is closed to all but defensive personnel.

Fernando pulls out his ID card from his wallet.

Fernando: I'll believe you when this card is refused by the electronic locks. Right now you guys are going to plan a rescue mission for the ambassador and his crew.

Marine Officer: I don't think they need rescuing.

Fernando: Really. My shot up bullet proof car is not proof enough?

Marine Officer: Last I heard, you are a wanted man.

Fernando rips the radio off the marine officer's jacket pocket, and returns it to all of the known military channels until he hits a signal. It was soft and static filled, but it was managed to be caught and heard. Fernando raises the volume to full.

Marine Radio: WE ARE BEING MET WITH HEAVY RESISTANCE! KEEP ROLLING, WE MUST GET THE AMBASSIDOR OUT OF ROME- ALIVE! WE CANT, THE BRIDGE IS OUT!… ALPHA ONE IS DOWN!

Fernando puts down the radio.

Fernando: They are not going to make it. Not with that heavy firepower they are being met up with and I can assure you that they do have RPGs. I assume you know the route that they took. Time for you to take the Calvary and conduct a rescue.

Marine Officer: And what about you?

Fernando: I need to collect a few radiation detectors from the Agents' Supply room, so I can go find those nukes.

Marine Officer: Oh No You Don't…

Fernando: I need to find those nukes. And You Are Not One To Stop Me. Capice…

Marine Officer: You are not allowed to the Embassy- Nobody is.

Fernando: Oh fuck that…

The marine officer tries to step in Fernando's way, but another judo throw makes sure that he will keep his distance from Fernando. Fernando walks over to the rear door of the embassy, putting his card through the card reader. A panel opens up for his palm to be placed on to be read. When completed a third panel opens up, with a laser beam zig zagging across his face until it zooms in on his glasses. A computer synthesized voice tells him to remove his glasses.

Synthesized Voice: Please Remove Eye Wear.

Fernando: No.

Synthesized Voice: State Reason Why?

Fernando: Agent Override, use Voice Confirmation instead.

Synthesized Voice: Give Pass Phrase.

Fernando: Mary had a little lamb, with a bit of wine and vegetables too.

The LEDs on the card reader begin to flicker between red and green momentarily before all stopping on green. The door locks unlock themselves and slowly open. The marine officer runs over to Fernando but stops at the open door with his men gathering behind him, followed by Fernando's group. The hall inside was dark.

Fernando: Computer, why are the lights out?

Synthesized Voice: Embassy shutdown protocols was initiated at 1230 hours.

Fernando: Who ordered Embassy Shutdown?

Synthesized Voice: Ambassador Moreno.

After a while of thinking, Fernando gives the next set of orders.

Fernando: Reinstate Active Protocol and Establish Perimeter Defense Protocol with the Marine Guards.

Synthesized Voice: Pass Phrase for Defense Protocol.

Fernando: Final Battle Of Hanoi.

Synthesized Voice: Defense Protocols established.

The lights in the Embassy started to turn on by themselves. Fernando walks into the embassy with everyone behind him following.

Marine Office: Final Battle of Hanoi? We Lost At Hanoi!

Fernando: That's your problem. But now, your men that stay can establish posts at the top corner rooms, where they should find some extra provisions. The rest will go out and rescue the Ambassador and drag his ass back in here. Now- where is your field medic?

Fernando looks at the men and points out a the least armed individual, and points at him.

Fernando: You, field medic, set up a triage center in the main party room. There are going to be some casualties, so prepare for that. Take a couple of men to do that.

Marine Officer: Wait a minute- I Give The Orders Around Here!

Fernando: Then why are you standing around like an idiot?

Marine Officer: Alright. Arrest This Man!

Fernando (sticking his arms out to the Marine Officer to be handcuffed): Alright then. Consider this- If You Survive The Nuke, You will face a military tribunal and be court marshaled as to why you allowed an ambassador to leave the protection of the embassy during a international emergency and he was killed as a result. I seriously do not want to be in your shoes…

Marine Office r (as he walked to Fernando to handcuff him): Shut the fuck up…

The Marine Officer puts the first metal cuff on Fernando's left wrist, followed turning him about to handcuff the right arm from behind. As he does this, Fernando leans forward a bit and lifts up his leg and kicks rearward, getting the Marine Officer in this groin. The Marine Officer crumple to the floor, clutching to his manhood. Fernando turns around and kicks the Marine Officer across his face, knocking him out.

Fernando (as he takes his personal set of keys and unlocks the cuffs with, dropping them next to the Marine Officer): Who's next in line after this West Point Drop Out?

They all look at each other.

Fernando (walking to the men): Alright then, until you girls can figure it out, (placing his hand on the smallest marine of the group) 4-eyes here will be in charge. And you, medic- you got a patient here. Furthermore, his orders are not to be obeyed unless he is given medical clearance to command again. You all understand your orders?

The group of Marines all nod.

Fernando: Plan out your perimeter defense and rescue strategies. I have to get some equipment and hunt down some nukes. Juanita!

Juanita (answering nervously): Yes?

Fernando: Go into the Ambassador's office. Access his secretary's PC and access all Roman Hospitals for their radiation treatment centers and patients released. I do not want to storm into some poor radiation treated cancer patient's home…

Juanita nods nervously. The marines begin the perimeter defense, taking positions inside and outside the embassy.

Fernando: And Juanita…

Juanita: Yes?

Fernando: I need that in 5 minutes.

Juanita: Will do…

Fernando: Francesca, Rachel. Get the paper map of Italy and GPS out of the glove box of the Porsche and set it up here.

Francesca and Rachel leave the embassy. Fernando walks to the long corridor with a couple of marines following him. Alpha follows them, keeping his distance. At the end of the hall was an ordinary looking door but it had a card reader lock on it. Fernando takes his card from his pocket and swipes it through the slot. A touch pad comes out from the wall from a hidden access panel. Fernando types in a long code on the panel. The door unlocks with 2 green LEDs lit up on the card reader. He opens the door and steps in with the marines right behind.

The room was filled with shelves and closets on 2 of the walls, and a long desk with computers and servers on the other. Things in this windowless room seemed to be running uninterrupted from the embassy shutdown.

Fernando: Boys- welcome to spy central

The two marines look about the room in awe. Alpha walks into the room quietly, having seen it years before. Fernando opens up one of the closets and starts pulling out a few items from within, consisting of radiation optical detectors that look like mini-pen telescopes. A couple of batteries are pulled out, and he connects the detectors to the batteries and let them sit on a nearby table. He walks over to the computers and access one of them. One of the marines asks a question.

Marine: Why isn't your friend accessing these computers to do her work on?

Fernando: These systems are connected to the US/NATO Spy Network, not the Internet as you know it. She would not be able to access hospital records from here. Now… its been a while, lets see…

Fernando starts typing a few command on the keyboard. Though some return as errors, he finally gets access to the NATO Defense Satellite Systems, having all eyes in the skies look down upon Rome like some student in a bio lab down a microscope. He has them search across various spectrum's that would denote radioactive materials, finding one very bright spot near the docks. He then searches through the city's anti-nuclear detection system, finding the same results.

Fernando: Typical.

Both Marines: What?

Fernando: Agency secret- so keep your mouths shut on this intell. (pointing to the computer screen) On my last mission, I found a nuke in same area- just a couple of blocks away from this one. Apparently, the apple does not fall far from the tree as these idiots have taken the same area to conduct their business.

Both marines shake their heads on this information. Fernando prints out the map diagrams.

Fernando: It's a strong one too, probably poorly constructed with minimal shielding. Well, when this is done, there will be a few idiots dying from radiation poisoning. (He gathers the map print outs and the radiation detection equipment). Alright, this is all I need. Lets go.

Alpha: If you knew that you were going to get the information here, why did you send Juanita to get extraneous information from the secretary's computer?

Fernando turns to face Alpha, not having heard him enter with the others. He slightly nods at Alpha as he quickly thinks for a response.

Fernando: If you were a terrorist, where would you hide a nuke?

Alpha: Depends on the purpose. Is it meant to be placed strategically or just to conduce chaos and destruction? Today's suitcase nukes make it possible to hide them anywhere, but definitely a place where it's least likely to be moved or tampered with.

Fernando: Something that would leave Rome as a smoldering crater as threatened would be much larger. Perhaps the size of a large car bomb, maybe in an SUV or a Panel Van.

Alpha: But that doesn't answer my first question.

Fernando: Answer: Camouflage.

Alpha: Camouflage?

Fernando: As much radiation noise this crap throws out, If it were me in needing to hide it, I would hide it next to a hospital with a radiation treatment center so that idiots using the radiation detection grid would not find it, and if they did, they would think it would be hospital related equipment. In fact, I would have its delivery service falsely marked with Medical Radiation Services on the vehicle. But since these idiots still have it in the docks, its their mistake in not taking action sooner…

Alpha: Unless they are not ready to deliver it. They did threaten to use it in 96 hours and they are probably storing it there until it is used.

Fernando: True. But since we now know where it is, we need to eliminate the threat before it can be used.

Alpha nods.

Fernando: Lets go.

They quietly leave the room, with Fernando turning off the lights and locking the door behind him. They return back to the main gathering room, where Francesca and Rachel had the paper map laid out on a table. The GPS was used as a paper weight on one of its corners. Everyone gathers about the map. Juanita enters the room with a handful of printed Google maps.

Fernando: Men, Ladies. This is what we are going to do…


	15. Chapter 15

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 15: Actions of a Mad Man; T-6 hours and counting.

Long after Fernando had left, leaving Juanita and Rachel behind, the rescued Ambassador and embassy staff returned to the Embassy. The Ambassador was not too happy of the outcome nor the need to return 'home.' The argument continues as they walk into the Embassy lobby, where Juanita was waiting inside. She gets up from her seat and steps up to the Ambassador.

Juanita: Ambassador Moreno?

The ambassador steps at takes notice of her.

Ambassador Moreno: And who are y… Never mind. You're that female agent. Where's your trouble making partner?

Juanita: Fernando is out trying to find those nukes, sir.

Ambassador Moreno: Oh, really. If he finds them quickly then I would suspect that he had planted them all along.

Juanita: He believes that he had already found them, using the sensor grid in the intelligence lab- Sir! He, Despite What You Want To Believe, Is Not A Traitor Or A Terrorist!

Ambassador Moreno: I'll believe it when I see it. And now, who is this girl with you?

Juanita looks over to Rachel for a second, turning back to the Ambassador.

Juanita: That, Ambassador Moreno, is Rachel. Fernando's daughter and thanks to the Italian government- a cyborg.

Ambassador Moreno gives the both of them a long hard look. Then he turns to walk away.

Ambassador Moreno (very loudly): You Two. My Office. Now.

Juanita and Rachel follows, with Juanita whispering to Rachel, "Keep up the Robo-girl routine…" In a couple of minutes, they were in the Ambassador's office, being told to sit in front of his desk. The Ambassador sits in his chair, looking at them both.

Ambassador Moreno: You mind repeating what you said out there…

Juanita: This is Fernando's daughter, who was turned into a cyborg by the Italian government about 2, 3 years ago.

Ambassador Moreno: Explain- cyborg.

Juanita: She is… a cybernetic organism, comprised of various hardware robotics and computer components built onto a human template.

Ambassador Moreno: Human Template?

Juanita: Rachel was accidentally killed by Italian agents almost 3 years ago. They took her body, like they do with other children, and convert the dead body into a cybernetic being. They use what they can of the human body so that they can seem as real as possible. Other than that- the real Rachel has been dead a long time ago.

Ambassador Moreno: Do they eat, sleep, take baths?

Juanita: As far as I know- and only from what I know of Rachel here- they have to do those things to keep the human part of their being alive and well maintained. Synthetic organ technologies and various drugs assist in this. You want me to order her to strip down her clothes for an examination?

Ambassador Moreno: That wont be necessary for now. I do need you to explain how this tied the US into this mess.

Juanita: To my understanding, sir, the US allowed the trade of the Dead Rachel body to the Italian government in exchange for Cybernetic Technologies. I know that the USA has their own cybernetic program running, as we had to fight one of the units that went rogue on them. If it weren't for Fernando and his two cyborgs destroying that run-away unit, it would be running around wild to this day. But, sir. Understand that when this deal was made, and Fernando recalled into action to help with the Italian Government's problem with domestic terrorism, nobody knew that the cyborg they would create from Rachel's dead body was Fernando's daughter.

Ambassador Moreno: Explain then if Rachel is dead- why such an attachment to the cybernetic unit?

Juanita: I can not explain nor understand how it is done, but they do something with the brain to reactivate those parts that allows sensory, motor, cognitive and calculative abilities. It also brings back the dead person's personality, though the memories of their past lives are erased because those parts of the brain had already atrophied through the death process. So, for all intents and purposes- the Cyborg thinks, believes, acts and therefore is Rachel, as if she had never died, despite the lack of past memories or other quirks.

Ambassador Moreno: Quirks?

Juanita: Rachel. Weapons and Systems Check.

Rachel gets up and steps in front of the Ambassador's desk, and begins to unbutton her blouse.

Ambassador Moreno: What is she doing?

Juanita: She's taking off her clothes.

Ambassador Moreno: Why?!!

Juanita: Rachel- cease Weapons and Systems Check.

Rachel stops unbuttoning her shirt midway.

Juanita: Rachel as a cyborg is a weapon. Therefore, in asking for such a check- she, and all the others will strip down naked for you to check them. Rachel- redress and sit down.

The ambassador can only sit there and wonder as Rachel buttons up her shirt and then sits down.

Ambassador Moreno: I see that you have to call her by name and give her an order.

Juanita: I am not her hander- Fernando is, and therefore can communicate with the unit more naturally. I was only given basic control of her, which requires her name to be called and orders to be issued. Until then, she is running her main program which is to protect me while Fernando is gone.

Ambassador Moreno: So, this unit ties the US of A to possible child soldier implications that the Italian Government is going through… I seen enough and have no other choice to make then. (he presses a button under his desk.)

Juanita: What do you mean ?

Six armed guards walk into the office with weapons drawn at Juanita and Rachel.

Ambassador Moreno: Guards. Detain the Afro-American and take the young girl outside for termination.

Juanita: WHAT?!!

The military guard surround the chairs they were in, a couple of guards grab onto Juanita's arms and lift her up.

Ambassador Moreno: I will do what is in the vested interest of keeping the United States clear of all potential harm and implications. This cybernetic construct of a person is to be destroyed.

Juanita: Reconsider sir- else you will regret that order!

Ambassador Moreno: I work immediately under the president, miss. I am in charge of what happens on my bit of American soil on foreign grounds, and of its military contingent that protects it.

Juanita: The Rachel Unit will defend itself from possible harm! It will kill everyone in the room- including you in its defense!

Ambassador Moreno: Then order it to stand down and surrender.

Juanita: I Cant Do That!

Ambassador Moreno: Cant, or wont?

Juanita: Cant! Only Fernando can order her to stand down! I don't have that privilege!

Ambassador Moreno: Alright then… Guards- shoot her. Shoot to kill.

Before the guards can take arms and aim, 6 shots rings out, and they fall to the ground dead. Rachel stands there with her S&W .45 1911 aimed at the Ambassador.

Juanita: SEE WHAT YOU BROUGHT ON?!! RACHEL, STAND DOWN!

Rachel: No.

Juanita: RACHEL- STAND DOWN!

Rachel: Only Daddy Can Order Me To Stand Down!

Juanita: Ambassador, I would advise you to not make any sudden moves.

Ambassador Moreno can only sit at his desk, the smell of human excrement wafts from his seat.

Several blocks from the docks, a Porsche is parked in a private garage. A group is at its trunk removing various items from within. They put on bullet resistant gear, and arm up their weapons to maximum load.

Fernando: You sure that it is safe to keep it here?

Alpha: Trust me. I still have some connections despite the craziness this world is going through right now.

Fernando: Hmmm… (though he does not want to say anything, he does) So how far are we from target?

Alpha: 1100 Valducci Street? 6 blocks. According to Google Maps, the building has 2 entrances, one main one in Valducci Street and a rear exit at Il Condi Drive.

Fernando (to himself): Google Maps should be made illegal- I swear.

Alpha: What was that?

Fernando: You and Liesel take the rear exit, Francesca and I will take the main entrance. Take no prisoners- I don't want to raise expenses in feeding them.

Alpha: Right-O…! (then to himself) Nice save- old man…

Liesel wanted to laugh out but does well in holding it. Fernando was not too amused at the response.

Fernando: After we clear out the building- you two check the roof, we will take the content of the trucks. Shoot anyone you see escaping from the area.

Fernando hands over portable radiation monitoring equipment to Alpha and Liesel, who both pocket the equipment. Fernando then stuffs a small duffle bag with various tools, handing things to Alpha to stuff his bag with as well. They put on their radio earwigs in place. Soon they were on their way to the target.

They separate when they reach Il Condi Drive, Alpha and Liesel hide in the shadows while Fernando and Francesca make their way to the main entrance. Alpha signals Liesel to take the roof's entrance. She makes a quick climb to the roof, and waits by the door. They get into position, as radio chatter begins.

Fernando: We're at the main entrance- on the count of 3, we go in… 1… 2… 3…!

Doors are kicked in and the gunfight begins. Fernando and Francesca flush out those by the trucks, forcing them to run and take cover at the rear, where Alpha was waiting for them, spraying the area with hot lead. Liesel takes out those trying to escape by the roof, making quick of the situation. Francesca runs in to check a small cluster of offices on the side of the building. From a small office inside the garage area, somebody shoots with a high power shotgun or rifle, hitting Francesca in shoulder. She spins from the impact as she falls to the ground, but is still alive. She reaches for her gun that she drops, but someone grabs her by the ankle and drags her under the truck. It was Alpha, checking on her vital signs.

Alpha: You OK?

Francesca (panting): I think I am… It just hurts… a lot… And I cant move my arm either…

Alpha (unbuttoning her shirt): Look- I'm not getting fresh with you, I just need to check how you are doing…

Alpha checks inside her shirt, finding a hard glob of deformed metal embedded inside. The layers of ballistic resistant padding did its job of stopping the shell from penetrating but not absorbing the kinetic energy of impact. He looks at deformed shell, realizing that it's a 10-gauge slug. Francesca looks at him with a worried look.

Alpha: You'll be fine- just lay here and take it easy.

Francesca (panting): It hurts to breathe.

Alpha: Keep breathing anyways… You may have several broken ribs from that hit…

Francesca: But Fernando needs….

Alpha: I'll take care of Fernando- You take care of yourself and lay still. We need you to come out alive on this one.

Fernando (on the radio): How bad is she?

Alpha (answering back): Hard to say, in the least several broken ribs and a busted up shoulder, but she'll be fine… That shot came from that cluster of offices on your 4o'clock!

Fernando: Take cover then! I'm going Puff The Magic Dragon on them!

Alpha: Eh- What?!!

Several grenades fly across garage area, into the offices, like fast ball pitches in baseball world series game. They could be heard bouncing about for a second along with screaming voices inside. The tiny office complex explodes, though two tried to escape through the office exits, Liesel got them with head shot before they ran too far.

Except for a few items either falling or burning, everything went quiet. Liesel jumps down from her perch above. Fernando stands at the front of the delivery trucks. Alpha continues to monitor Francesca as Liesel approaches them. Fernando disappears into the rear of the one of the trucks.

Francesca (panting): Is it over?

Alpha: Yes, Frankie, its over…

Francesca (panting): How many times have I told you not to call me that…

Alpha: Want me to call you Nakey Bubble Headed Floozy?

Francesca: You have not called me that…

Alpha: In many years… I know. We'll get you in an ambulance real quick like.

Liesel: Will she be alright?

Alpha: She gonna have to be. But I'm no doc or cybernetics expert. Much of her shoulder and upper rib cage is going to need replacement.

Liesel takes off her dragon-skin and puts it on top of Francesca.

Liesel: You stay there and relax. We got to check these trucks for their contents.

Alpha: Yeah- it would be fucked up if they contained nothing but cheese, pasta and tomato sauce for Caesar's Green Market…

Fernando (over the radio): Jack Pot!

Alpha (answering): What is it?

Fernando: Nothing but cheese, pasta and tomato sauce for Caesar's Green Market…

Alpha: Dammit!!

Fernando: And what looks like a suit-case nuke in a backpack! I already disarmed it!

Alpha: Score!

Fernando: You guys call in the American guards at the embassy, I'll keep searching and neutralize the other nukes in the other trucks!

Alpha: Alright… Liesel, you got the radio?

Liesel nods as she hands him a US Military radio from the embassy to him. Alpha starts calling in for assistance.

Fernando (on the radio): And Francesca…

Francesca (panting): Yes?

Fernando: Don't die on me- I don't want to bury another wife…

Francesca (panting): I'll try not too.

A few moments of silence passes.

Fernando: Damn it!

Alpha: What is it?

Fernando: I found 5 more back packs with suit case nukes in them!

Alpha: Aw shit!

Fernando: Yes!

Alpha: In that one truck?!!

Fernando: Yes! And the radiation monitors shows more in the other trucks!

Alpha: Looks like they were in for a big operation…

Fernando: I don't care! Look- Francesca can stay there. You get into the other truck and find got backpacks- the ones I got here are labeled WestWind and have a picture of a mountain in its logo… The nukes are H-bomb triggers, small Plutonium devices, it looks complicated, but its not. Follow the wires from the ball, and…

Alpha (interrupting him): Yeah, yeah; I got it!

Fernando: Well, then- rip out the connector to the ball and then the battery on the other end of the controller unit… Shit- another one!

Alpha: 7?!!

Fernando: Yeah. But I think that's the last of them. There is no more glowing objects here other than the pile I made here.

Fernando jumps out of the truck, walking over to the second truck. He grabs onto the padlock on the rear door's latch, giving it one hard tug. It falls apart in his hands. He looks around before opening the rising truck door. He sees Alpha still with Francesca, and walks over to them. He bends his knees to lower himself to them, flipping his radiation monitor goggles over his head.

Fernando: I said I wanted you to look over the truck.

Alpha: Normally I would have followed orders, but she's real fucked up Fernando.

Fernando gives Alpha a mean scowl.

Fernando: Francesca, whats your damage assessment.

Francesca (panting): Hard to say, but it feels extensive.

Alpha: She's having trouble breathing. Don't know, maybe it's a punctured lung or several broken ribs.

Fernando: Which can lead to more lung puncturing if you tried to move her without securing her wound first. Look- you called for back up?

Alpha: Along with a medic.

Fernando: Alright, it will have to do for now. But she'll need expert care, which nobody has at the moment.

A black tourist bus with other smaller vehicles rolls up in front of the warehouse's entrance, and several armed soldiers surround the area. A couple of others come in with a stretcher and a medi kit. A couple of Japanese men in black suits and dark glasses walk in after them. Fernando and Alpha look to them and put their hands to their faces, shaking their heads. The Japanese MIBs step up to them.

Fernando: Agent Michio Sekaru?

Agent Michio Sekaru: I see you remember me. You have any casualties?

Fernando: Before I answer that, how you got here first?

Agent Michio Sekaru: We're looking for you, and intercepted the military request for help.

Fernando: Yes, we have a casualty, but she's a cyborg. Conventional medicine is not going to work on her. She needs parts replacements that we don't have at the moment.

Agent Michio Sekaru just nods. He snaps his fingers and a pair of medics secure Francesca to a stretcher and start a Morphine drip on her, tapped to her neck.

Fernando: Liesel- follow Francesca, and don't leave her out of your sight.

Liesel nods and goes after the medics entering the tour bus as they carry Francesca into it. Agent Michio Sekaru picks up the gun from the floor and was about to pocket it, but Fernando steps up to him with his hand out, staring him down.

Fernando: That's her gun…

Agent Michio Sekaru stares at him back

Fernando: Hand it over.

Agent Michio Sekaru take this time and give the gun to Fernando. Fernando gives a slight nod before putting the gun away.

Fernando: Why are you intercepting an American Military Radio Frequency?

Agent Michio Sekaru: Why not? This is international territory as far as we are concerned. And all's fair in love and in war, and this is a war going on. Now, my questions to you is, did you fond them?

Fernando: Find what?

Agent Michio Sekaru: Don't be so coy, Fernando-san. I'm sure that our docs can help repair your cyborg-girl, but we are not here for that- 1. And I doubt that the people protecting this place would not have protected it so valiantly if it were just drugs for the local street market. Then again, why would the American Military be called on this?

Fernando: I work for the US government, in trying to eliminate World Wide Terrorism. The evidence found here is for the US to gather and bring to the world court.

Agent Michio Sekaru: According to your friends, you sold out.

Fernando: What friends?…

Agent Michio Sekaru nods to one of this associates, who gives a command over the radio. Seconds later Ferro and Claes are stepping out of the bus, given directions to walk to Fernando.

Fernando: I hope you are not doing a hostage negotiations dialog with me. I do not ever negotiate.

Agent Michio Sekaru (as Ferro and Claes approaches): We know that you do not ever negotiate. We have studied your handy-work back at home. Your case is required reading for agents wanting promotion through the ranks of independent field agents.

Fernando: Flattery will get you nowhere. (Turning to Ferro) Why have you sided with them?

Ferro: What happened here? Francesca looks to be in very bad shape.

Fernando: I'll tell everything when the American Military arrives as back up.

Ferro looks about, seeing the carnage and then the 3 trucks. Then she notices Alpha's stance being a more defensive pose with gun in hand than a normal one.

Ferro: Francesca may not be able to last that long from what I have seen.

Fernando: Then you assure me that she will get a hero's monument grave when I submit my report on what happened here. And then I'll go home to New York to never return to this misbegotten place of a nation of self destructing idiots and self serving assholes.

Ferro: I resent that remark.

Fernando gives Alpha a head nod signal. Alpha goes into the truck where Fernando was before, and returns with one of the back packs. Fernando opens it part way to show the contents inside. If Ferro would have opened her eyes any wider, they would have fell out of her eye sockets and into the bag to stare back at her. Fernando takes the back pack away from Ferro and gives it to Alpha to put back where it came from.

Ferro: That's…?

Fernando: Looks like modified old Soviet design from a disassembled MIRV to me. But that's besides the point.

Ferro: Then what is?

Fernando: I have already told you- this is a misbegotten place of a nation of self destructing idiots and self serving assholes. They fight for power that they imagine and can not comprehend but wish to obtain and control it for their own. They would rather kill and send others to do their bidding and believe that it gives them some god given right to have such power. No. Not me.

Ferro: Then explain Francesca. She will be dead within a day if she does not get the medical attention and parts replacements that she needs.

Fernando: My team follows the options I give them, and I expect results. I don't force her to do anything, Francesca is willing to do what I need done, and thanks to your agency's programming, she will do it to a fault- of her own demise. I know about how shattered carbon fiber is like, I can see the fibrous ends jabbing into her vital organs and blood stream and nothing short of a micro surgery team is doing a 48 hour marathon operation on her is going to clean up that mess before replacement parts could be put in. And I can see her dying from the loss of blood by the time she gets that help. So Ferro. Whats the next move until these trucks and their content are secured?

Agent Michio Sekaru: We can secure the trucks and take them away.

Fernando: No you wont.

Agent Michio Sekaru: We outnumber you 24 to 1.

Fernando: And I have enough bullets for each and everyone one of you and still have 1/2 a magazine left to shoot up in the air for celebration. Care to try me out? You did read my report- isn't required reading for field agents on the rise in Japan?

Agent Michio Sekaru gives him a cold hard stare through his dark glasses. Fernando could have cared less.

Fernando: If you want to cooperate- gather the bodies and what ever else you find for identification.

Agent Michio Sekaru continues to give him a cold hard stare through his dark glasses. Fernando looks past his shoulder, seeing that the Mighty American Military back up had arrived.

Fernando: As they say in Burger King, 'Have it your way.'

Several armed troops enter the building, looking at the Japanese soldiers who were already there. Fernando nods at them, and they lower their weapons. One with a medical kit arrives.

American Military Troop Unit: Somebody called for a medic?

Fernando (pointing to the tourist bus): She's on that bus. They had already started on her. Discuss with them about details and prep her for movement… Ferro… any hospital knows about the cyborg technologies?

Ferro: Of course they do, but only the agency doctors can work on them.

Fernando: Then start humping on that blackberry you own to get Bianchi and the others to the local medical facility so we can get Francesca there!

Ferro: Uhm….

Fernando (looking at the medic): And what are you waiting for?

The medic starts heading to the tourist bus. A higher ranking American Military Troop walks in, surveying the scene. Seeing Fernando, he walks right up to him. Fernando sees on his name patch: Fld Sgt Suarez.

Field Sgt. Suarez (still looking at the carnage): Somebody called for back up?

Fernando: The trucks are loaded with suit case nukes in back packs. (pointing to one of the trucks) I already neutralized the 7 in that truck…

Field Sgt. Suarez: I see.

Fernando: You can also distribute the food to the hungry people of Rome… I think the churches would appreciate the donation. I'm going into this one to continue neutralizing the nukes.

Field Sgt. Suarez nods. Then he turns troops.

Field Sgt. Suarez: Alright ladies! If you are finished playing grab ass, we got some back packs to secure.

Fernando (walking to the second truck): Alpha- do the other truck as I described it to you.

Alpha (with a mock salute and a bad Japanese accent): All-light Boss…

Fernando could only shake his head as he opens the second truck. Alpha opens the third truck and steps in. They both look with their portable radiation gear, looking for glowing spots that would signify a hot spot. Finding the back packs, they do their job of disarming the nukes. They find and disarm another 7 in each truck, bringing the total to 21. The American troops secure the back packs when they are done.

Fernando: Set up a photo op in the Embassy Basement. Ferro, I know you still have contacts in the media- gather the others and get them there for a media show and tell.

Ferro: Uhm.. yes.

Fernando: Good. Now get it done.

Fernando tosses his Porsche keys to Alpha.

Fernando: Take the ride and follow Francesca. I expect everyone to be at the Embassy by tonight. Get the Ambassador to get the UN General into this photo turkey shoot and get what you can out of it.

Alpha: What about you?

Fernando: What about me?

Alpha: Aren't you coming?

Fernando: I'll eventually be there.

Fernando hands his cellphone to Alpha.

Fernando: Give this to the Ambassador when he is with the General.

Alpha: Uhm,… sure…

Fernando: As Greta Garbo once said, "I want to be left alone…"

Alpha: I'm noticing a disturbing trend here.

Fernando: I'm putting you in charge of taking care of my girls and restoring the SWA back to order when the Italian government is restored- not the agency, but in rebuilding the dorm facility so life can go back to normal as fast as possible. You'll be getting an email of my personal inventory from me in the next 24 hours. Make sure I get everything back. Ferro… No funny stuff. For I will return.

Ferro: Huh?

Then Ferro nods.

Fernando puts away his gun and starts waking out the door.

Liesel runs out the bus and heads Fernando off at the exit.

Liesel: Aren't you going to see Francesca?

Fernando: Tell her to hang on and that I will be back for her. Until then, I have to go.

Liesel: But…

Fernando pushes her aside, his strength to do so belies his appearance. Liesel tries to go after him. A hand grabs her arm and keeps her from following him.

Alpha: Don't.

Liesel: But why?

Alpha: We must get Francesca to a medical facility.

Alpha starts giving orders, which are surprisingly followed. The bodies are counted, photographed, identified and body bagged, while the area gets cleaned up and locked down. Cache of other weapons found, mainly fire arms, ammunition and protective gear was also found at the scene, tallies and hauled away.

Within the next hour, a parade of vehicles start rolling into the American Embassy, starting with the American Military vehicles and the Japanese Tour bus coming in last. Alpha supervises the movement of the back pack suit nukes to the basement of the embassy, where a table is set up. A stage and podium is set. Video equipment is brought in. As evening sets in, an account of everything is made one more time before members of the news media are invited as an audience. Meanwhile, up at Ambassador Moreno's office. In attendance: Alpha, Field Sgt Suarez, Ferro, Claes, Agent Michio Sekaru, and Ambassador Moreno.

Ambassador Moreno: And who are you?

Alpha: I am independent operative Alpha, and I am following Agent's Fernando's orders as per his request. And you are going to listen to what I have to say.

Ambassador Moreno: Boy, you better watch what you say around me.

Field Sgt Suarez: You better sit on this one and hear him out, Ambassador.

Ambassador Moreno: You in on this craziness too?

Alpha tosses Fernando's cell phone on the Ambassador's desk. Ambassador Moreno stares at it for a moment.

Ambassador Moreno: What's this?

Alpha: What does it look like to you?

Ambassador Moreno: Looks like a cell phone.

Alpha: Its Agent Fernando's cell phone. His orders to you are…

Ambassador Moreno (interrupting him): I take no orders from any one outside of the presidential office!

Alpha: Considering that it was due to Agent Fernando's orders, the field grunts you have here that saved your caravan from the attack it was under. You owe him that much of respect of honoring the favor. You mean nothing to me, if it were me, your ass would have been captured and put on the midnight news as hostage negotiations material, and reporters would be hawking your house in America waking up your little wifey and kids and alerting them of whats going on before the state department does and putting their emotional break downs on TV for all to see . So, you owe the arrogant bastard…

Ambassador Moreno: You got the arrogant part right…

Alpha: As arrogant as he maybe, I'm glad to have him on my side. For you see, ambassador, he found the nukes and disarmed them. They are in your basement. And as per his orders- you are going to call up the UN Council and call off this government take over. Then you are going to call the UN Generals to meet in the basement for a breaking news media event, showing off the recovered nukes and the dead terrorists we had to kill. Then the UN Generals are going to recall the troops and declare that the take over was a ploy to flush out these bastards and there was no charges ever made of the use of child soldiers. No questions are to be asked or answered by the media, but a call to end hostilities will be made and government restoration will be made. Then we can all go to bed and sleep in peace.

Ambassador Moreno: And if I refuse?

Alpha: This is Agent Fernando's exact words, "Cross me and you will find yourself sleeping as a homeless bum under the 59th bridge in New York City, not knowing who you are or how you got there but all you will know is that you like it there."

Ambassador Moreno: He does not have the power nor the means to do so.

Alpha (leaning over giving him a very personal eye contact): Again- Agent Fernando's words, "I know where you live, what car you drive and what hand you use to wipe your ass in the morning. I don't make threats, only promises. Don't push me to keep a promise. And do remember- there are nukes in your basement, that he disarmed. They can be rearmed with a simple text message from AIM. By the way, its your left hand."

Ambassador Moreno gulps.

Alpha: So get on that bat phone and start making calls. The Italian Prime Minister will be arriving to wag the dog too.

Alpha turns to walk and takes a seat. As he walks away, Field Sgt Suarez leans over to him.

Field Sgt Suarez (whispering): I don't think that possible- you guys ripped out those connection wires in the nukes. I saw them myself.

Alpha (whispering back): You and I know that- the Ambassador does not. And what I cant stand worse is a supervising desk jockey who thinks he knows it all.

Field Sgt Suarez nods, resisting the attempt to smile. Alpha grabs the nearby coffee table and puts his feet on it as he sits down on the chair. Ambassador Moreno looks at Alpha.

Alpha: You got anything to eat in this bitch?

Ambassador Moreno: Do you mind?

Alpha: Mind what?

Ambassador Moreno: Get your stinking feet off my table…

Alpha: Oh… Fernando said that this would annoy the shit out of you… Since I'm not smelling poo, I think I won that bet.

Ferro: Alpha. Enough with the sarcasm and the theatrics.

Alpha: I'm not done with following Agent Fernando's orders.

Ferro: You're an independent operation cyborg. You don't follow the orders of others.

Alpha: Don't, but want too. Agent Fernando kept his end of the promise, I am going to keep mine, and you are going to keep yours, and the japs are keeping theirs and the sergeant here is keeping his. Only the Ambassador is there on his fat caviar fed butt doing nothing. (he turns to the Ambassador) I'm waiting.

As Ambassador Moreno reaches for the phone, it begins to ring. He answers it.

Ambassador Moreno: Hello? Yes. Uhm…. Yes sir. From what I was told, they are here, sir. I understand sir. I will do my best sir… Thank you, sir… Take care sir.

The phone is hung up. Alpha sits back and smiles.

Alpha: Let me guess. That was either the UN Council, or your president. 500 Euros says it was the president.

Ambassador Moreno (wiping the sweat from his brow): I don't know how you did it, but that was the both the UN Council and the United States President- verifying everything you just stated.

The phone rings again:

Ambassador Moreno: Good afternoon General. Yes sir. I understand sir. Yes, I received the orders. 1800 hours? I will be expecting you. Yes. Take care.

Ambassador Moreno hangs up the phone and looks down at his desk for a moment before looking up at Alpha. He presses a button on his intercom.

Ambassador Moreno: Bring in Agent Juanita and the Rachel cyborg.

Female voice on Intercom: Will do sir.

In a couple of minutes, the door to the office opens and Juanita and Rachel are escorted in. They are left to what was inside the office as the escorts leave and close the room. Ambassador Moreno looks at Ferro for a moment.

Ambassador Moreno: Where are your colleagues?

Ferro: Most are in hiding, but a few are in the compound here, on the tourist bus.

Ambassador Moreno: Call them and tell them to arrive. (he then turns to Juanita and Rachel) Approach the desk.

They approach the desk as told.

Ambassador Moreno: Looks like your field operative partner was successful.

Juanita (looks around at the others): Where is he?

Ambassador Moreno: I don't know.

Juanita (turning to Alpha): Where is he, Alpha?

Alpha (leaning back into the chair): I don't know either.

Juanita: Alpha! Tell Me!

Alpha (pointing to the desk, mostly at the cell phone on the desk): He will let us know where he is in his own time. Look, I don't control the man.

Rachel: Is Francesca with him?

Alpha: Ferro- answer that one.

Ferro lets out a sigh and shakes her head slightly and slowly.

Ferro: Francesca is in San Lorenzo General Hospital.

Rachel: In the hospital, why?!! What happened?!!

Alpha: Long story short, she was hit by something that would have taken down any cyborg. Her only turn of luck was that her vest protected her from getting penetrated by the shell, but she was heavily damaged from the impact. She's in pretty bad shape right now.

Rachel: But….

Ferro: Dr. Bianchi and the others are on their way to do what they can for her, but without replacement parts, there is nothing much that they can do.

Rachel: She's gonna die?

Alpha: 'Fraid that might be an option…

Ferro: Alpha!

Alpha: What?!!

Ferro: Its not true whether she is going to die or not. We just don't know!

Alpha: She was shot with a 10 gauge slug at close range, most of the her upper right chest and shoulder area was shattered by the slug, she cant move her arm and she is having trouble breathing. Adding to the problem is her carbon fiber bones in that area has probably released carbon fiber shreds into her organs and let hope not into her blood stream. Fixing that will take a marathon 48 or more hour surgery in order to clean up the mess that's inside her. As is she is in pretty fucked up shape and could die from her injuries from bleeding to death. Face the facts, Ferro- If Francesca survives it would be a miracle. And I think we wasted our miracles in just finding the nukes!

The room goes dead silent for a while.

Ambassador Moreno: Who is Francesca?

Alpha: She was Agent Fernando's second cyborg, a red headed fem-bot construction.

Ambassador Moreno: Cant you just shut her down and wait for parts to arrive?

Alpha (getting up and walking over to the ambassador's desk, then grabs the ambassador's tie): Listen to me and listen to me good. Some of the facts given to you about us constructs were true, others false. Simply put, we are still living breathing people, with augmented abilities. We live, we die- just like you do. We can not be shut down like some light bulb, radio or TV and parts replaced like a junked car to be then turned on again as if nothing happens. We do feel pain, and emotions. We do best for what is right for our governments and agencies. Francesca did just that following Fernando's orders, and got hit in combat with basically what is an anti-tank round. If Francesca was totally flesh and blood, that shot would have killed her; but because she is cyborg- it gave her enough strength to hang on for who knows how long. In short- Moron, She Is Close To Death And May Die.

Alpha lets go of the tie, and takes a couple of steps backwards. He turns to Ferro.

Alpha: San Lorenzo General Hospital?

Ferro nods.

Alpha: I'll be there.

Alpha walks out of the room. Rachel looks at Juanita, and then runs after Alpha. The sound of a Porsche Engine can be heard revving hard, then followed by the squeal of tires spinning against the pavement. It continues to last for several seconds as it fades into the distance.

The next several hours are preparing for the news media event, with the Prime Minister and other dignitaries such as the UN Security Troop General, Japanese and American Ambassadors, and Ferro standing in for Chief Lorenzo- head of Section 2 Social Welfare Agency. Meetings are held behind closed door with them, though Juanita was allowed to sit in on them as being a participating mission member and by Ferro's request. A simple script of written, explaining the work done by various agencies, the ploy of the UN Take to find these terrorists, and the display of the dead terrorists and the weapons found. It was decided to release the new at 10pm, interrupting all shows on broadcast frequencies and internet streaming media.

Though three chairs are lined up to face a hospital bed, three stand up against the railing to look down at the one laying in the bed. The life monitors connected to her shows the heart beating slow and breathing assisted through a respirator. Francesca was on too much mediation to stay awake for any length of time. The patient's TV on the room was on.

Liesel: How long you have known her?

Alpha: Since the beginning.

Liesel: You two were a couple or something?

Alpha: We were something alright. She was too into her handler, and I was one royal mess after losing Omi.

Liesel: Omi?

Alpha: Omega, my partner. She was quite a woman and a trainer.

Rachel: You knew of Francesca's first handler?

Alpha: Yeah, and please don't use that word. He was one of the nicest guys I knew. Much like how Fernando treats you, he treated her the same way.

Rachel: What was his name?

Alpha: That's classified.

Rachel: Felix?

Alpha: Where did you get that name from?

Rachel: Fernando found her original records in some ancient server on the SWA Network. He gave them to me to read when we found her.

Alpha: Found her?

Rachel: Well, she found us. Daddy brought her home to the SWA and they rebuilt her. Made her into this yumilious doll that she is… and then gave her control over to daddy. We still don't know why she did that.

Alpha: Felix and Fernando are too much alike. I would dare say like twins. If she was attracted to your father for her to be found by him, that's the reason why.

Rachel: You know what happened to Felix?

Alpha: I do, but didn't back then.

Rachel: Why not?

Alpha: Lets not get into details of the past. We three are here, I don't know why though.

Liesel: Because something inside you says to be here, because you care.

Alpha: Yeah- believe that.

Liesel moves her wrist under Alpha's and intertwines her fingers with his.

Liesel: I know that.

Alpha does not answer.

For a while there is silence.

The TV starts to emit the emergency broadcast signal, followed by a reporter's voice.

TV Reporter: We are sorry to interrupt your scheduled broadcast entertainment for this fast breaking news. In a couple of minutes, various dignitaries are going to speak on behalf of their agencies of the fate of Italy. These pamphlets given out to the crowd of reporters in the American Embassy do not say much, but it lists names like that of a high society ball… Alright, hold on, it appears that the Prime Minister is approaching the podium with several of the people who's names I recognize on the list.

The camera switches to the podium on the make-shift stage, where a couple of tarps are covering something.

Prime Minister: Citizens, Visitors and Migrant workers of Italy. I have come to say that the order we had as a great nation will be restored in 24 hours. There was no government take over by the UN Security Council, there was no disruption of agencies as you may know it. It was a ploy to lure out would be nuclear terrorists who would believe themselves to be above government and law.

The Prime Minister nods, and the soldiers remove the tarps, exposing the weapons cache, dead terrorists and the back packs neatly lined up for all to see. One of the back packs was opened with its content displayed for all to see. The camera flashes increase as news photogs and video crews tried to capture it all on film and digital memory. After a brief bit of silence, the Prime Minister continues with his speech.

Prime Minister: As you can see, the raid was successful in obtaining these items. The back packs themselves were the main item of concern, for they are the nuclear terrorists modus operendi. With this capture of weapons and terrorists, our hunt for those involved and in charge is not over, but has just begun. But the primary objective has been secured. You can all sleep well, knowing that there is no more threat to the Italian Nation or its people, for we will be vigilant in keeping peace and security in our lands. With that said, I am calling to all those involved in civil unrest to stop. Those defending their homes and neighborhoods can be excused because you were lead to believe that our nation's government was disrupted. It was not. Therefore, I am calling for an end to arms. For more details, I call UN Security and Troop General LesBourn.

The Prime Minister steps off the podium, and shakes hands with the general as he approaches the podium for his turn. He makes a small adjustment to microphone in front of him.

UN General LesBourn: The United Nations and its members, along with NATO, The European Union and the rest of the world can breathe a sigh of relief now that these terrorists have been captured and terminated. With the Domestic Italian law enforcement agencies such as the local and national police and others, the UN Security Troops have been able to restrict traffic flow, find the targets involved and follow them tot heir hide out. When the terrorists made their demands known some 12 hours ago, we were already surrounding their hide out. There was a vicious gun battle involved, but we managed to win the battle with minimal casualties on our side.

Several of the reporters hands are raised, but the general signals to put them down.

UN General LesBourn: Ladies and gentlemen, understand that I can not give out personal information of the involved casualties until after their families have been contacted. But take note that they and all the troops under my charge are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice so that you can sleep well in your beds and live a quiet normal life during the day.

The General pauses for a second, then takes a deep breathe before continuing.

UN General LesBourn: As said before by the Prime Minister, any charges against the Italian Government was a ploy, and never existed. It was a means to stir up the terrorists to believe that Italy had become corrupt that it had to be taken down and somebody to move in to take their place. This is how terrorists works, by finding a weakness and taking advantage of it. With details of these false charges, I introduce to you, US Ambassador Moreno.

The General steps off the podium, and shakes hands with Ambassador Moreno as he approaches the podium for his turn. He too then makes adjustments to the microphones.

Ambassador Moreno: Welcome people of Italy to my home- the US Embassy in Rome. We can not give no higher praises to those who sacrificed themselves to the duty of protecting others. As such, the UN Security Council, various American and other International Agencies, and the Italian government are pleased with the results. Again, though the threat of the use of nuclear arms have been terminated, it is still an utmost importance that we continue the work for those responsible. We must continue to battle evil where ever it may rise its ugly head and follow it to the caves to which it hides. We must bait opportunities for it to make an attempt against good. Therefore that is why what happened, happened. In your view, the UN Security council came in and took over the Italian government and held its agencies accountable for crimes beyond humanity, particularly, the use of children as soldiers in foreign and domestic battles; also known as UN Resolution #A/RES/54/263. This is a serious charge the UN can bestow on any nation, and as such can walk in to its ruling chambers and take it over. In most cases such as Iraq, Iran, and historical Viet Nam and Korea, war had broken out that lasted for several years in order to correct this wrong. Children are our future, and therefore must be protected and educated of such evil and have them prepared to fight against them. This is what the Italian people were led to believe the government was charged with. In truth, we were looking for child soldiers, not used by the Italian government but rather organized crime syndicates and terrorist cells. Many have been found and captured or killed in battle with our troops. In dealing with the nuclear terrorists, they were going to use young children to wear these back packs, seemingly as if they were going to school and blow themselves up with the nuclear devices inside, and cause death, destruction and mayhem to vast areas of Rome and other Italian cities. We are continuing to look for the heads of the terrorists cells and any possible children involved. In the case of the children, they will not be charged with crimes, but rather re-educated by the Social Work Agency's Department of Social Education, a part of Section 2's Medical Research program. With all this said, the battle continues. Though the UN Troops will be going home, there will be a small undercover contingent still working hard on finding the heads of terrorists. These people should be commended for the hard work they had done. People like the Japanese International Anti-terrorist squad, American Field Operative Juanita S. and members of her team; Ferro Milani and her law enforcement operative, and many others.

The ambassador pauses for a moment.

Ambassador Moreno: Sleep well, Italia. You deserve the best.

Ambassador Moreno walks off the podium, the Prime Minister replaces him.

Prime Minister: In this operation, the Italian government was shut down. It will take a couple of days to get things going again. Until then, I am declaring a week of holiday celebration and rest. Business will be as usual to those who work on these days, but we should all enjoy in what we have. The following Monday, agency offices will reopen as normal. Those who worry about expiring licenses, there will be a 1 week extension to get things right for you, and expired licenses will be forgiven during this time. We as a nation are proud of what we are, and proud of the international community that cares about our safety, and who work with us in keeping our domestic tranquility. As it is written elsewhere- to ordain and establish our rights and liberties, we must make personal sacrifices. We as a people must continue on with working hard for our nation to grow and prosper. But for now, we are going to rest, and be well secure in our beds tonight knowing that the threat is over. May we wake up tomorrow morning and party like a nation should!

The Prime Minister waits as the sound of applause and cheers starts up and then dies down. He continues when it becomes silent.

Prime Minister: Reporters, there is an information package for you to take to your associated news agencies. All your questions will be answered there, so ask none here. You all can come closer to take pictures of the evidence and of the dead terrorists for the next several minutes. This Press Conference is over.

The Prime Minister takes a bow and then walks off the podium. The group them heads out a back door, where soldiers guard heavily. Another group of soldiers roll in a table with a large pile manila envelopes on it, handing them out to the news reporters. Some stay and compare notes, other give live opinion of facts. Some will research further the findings and post them when verified. After a 1/2 hour, the basement stage of the American Agency was empty except for a cleaning crew doing its duties. The evidence was gathered once more and stored away.

A hand reaches to the TV control panel and turns it off.

Alpha: Lies, nothing but lies!

Liesel: What did you expect? This is Italy after all. The mass media does not know better that it is being served shit on a shingle and be told that its caviar patte on a fancy cracker.

Alpha: I don't care. The work we do, for money or recognition is not worth this shit at times.

Liesel: Are you really serious about retiring?

Alpha: Yes I am.

No other word was spoken for a moment, but they turn to Rachel who was over Francesca, brushing the hair away from her face.

Liesel: You OK, Rachel?

Rachel freezes for a second, and then turns to Alpha and Liesel.

Rachel: I am.

Liesel: Worried about Francesca?

Rachel: Do you believe that we are human enough to be people?

Alpha: Where did you come up in asking that crap?

Rachel: Its something that father always says to me. No matter how much of me is taken away and replaced by machine parts, I am and will always be human. As machines, we are not to feel anything, and yet we do. Emotional conditioning to our handlers, friendships with others like us, and respect to authority; we could not do that if we were just machines. Could we?

Liesel: Tell, how do you feel about Francesca?

Rachel: I don't know.

Alpha: What about her being your father's mission wife.

Rachel: I would want her to love my father as I do him, just more so. But she is not his mission wife, she is his real wife.

Alpha: How can you say that?

Rachel: I looked up in the law and religious books in the internet- any government official presiding over a wedding justifies and realize4s that union to be true, even if it is a ploy or false hood. Also in signing such and any documents, including a hotel guest book as husband and wife solidifies the marriage into an entity. Having done those things, father and Francesca are married.

They both look at her in disbelief.

Liesel: We are still considered as government property.

Rachel: I looked that up too. We are not. Only our parts are government property. We can be forced to pay a debt in having government property as part of our bodies, but we can not be forced into indentured servitude for the rest of our lives. Once the bill is paid off, we are free individuals.

Alpha: I know my ass is free.

Liesel: I thought it had a multi-million Euro price tag on it.

Alpha: Touche'…

Rachel: In any case, are we capable of loving emotionally?

Liesel: Why not? I can.

Rachel: You guys are older units, First generation ones. Can you really feel love?

Alpha: Rachel, are you breaking down?

Rachel: No. I don't think so.

Alpha: Then why the questions?

Rachel: I don't know.

Liesel: Rachel- do you remember love?

On a lone minor highway heading north, a black Alfa Romeo Sypder flies across the pavement in triple digit speeds upon its topmost gear with the engine revving high and hard. The driver has an open laptop connected to a blackberry on the passenger seat, showing a GPS map of the direction he is going. The location being a cell phone number that was being tracked by him.


	16. Chapter 16

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Day After.

As promised the UN Security Troops begin their packing up to leave Italy, and celebration for the next couple of days begin. Most of Italy rejoices, including those in no shape of rejoicing- the ill and infirmed. All but a tiny group of 4 in a tiny room in San Lorenzo General Hospital. Rachel was asleep, lying across 2 of the three seats, with her head on Liesel's lap. Liesel was also sleeping, with her head resting against the wall. Alpha could not sleep during the night, and had no inclination of sleeping during the day either.

A group of hospital staff walks into the room, dressed up in surgical garb. Alpha takes notice and gets out of their way. The IV Bags gets replaced, and the cables leading to the life monitors gets disconnected, then reconnected to a portable unit that is placed on the side of the bed. A pair stand by and watch while they look over her clip board and life monitor recordings. The bed is raised slightly, its wheels set to roll freely, and Francesca taken out of the room.

Alpha: Where is she being taken too?

One of the two looks at him.

First Surgeon: Where else would we take her, Alpha?

Alpha: Dr. Bianchi?

Dr. Bianchi: Who else would it be? Dr. Gilliani and Dr. Belisario are in the surgery waiting for me and the rest of the staff.

Alpha: You have the replacement parts for Francesca?

Dr. Bianchi: We got something to work with. Look, its going to be a long procedure. Take the girls out and feed them and have a night's rest at a hotel somewhere. Come back in about a day or so.

Alpha: Yeah… I'll see what I can do.

Dr. Bianchi: Alpha?

Alpha: Yes?

Dr. Bianchi: Where's Fernando?

Alpha: I don't know.

Dr. Bianchi: Has he went rogue?

Alpha: No… NO! He wanted to be left alone. So I gave him that.

Dr. Bianchi: I see. Well, wish Francesca good luck, and light a candle for her in church. She's going to need every bit of luck and miracles we can call for.

Alpha nods.

A black Alfa Romeo Spyder slows down to a crawl as it approaches a farm several miles north of Aosta. The driver looks about, seeing the place to be lacking activity, but occupied. The GPS on the laptop points to the large house in the farm area. The gearshift is put into first and the Spyder rolls away quietly.

Several kilometers, the Spyder is parked under a grove of trees. Parking in town would have required a 10 kilometer drive, which Fernando was not up to doing. Besides, He wanted until dark to make his move. For now, he rested, knowing that his targets were nearby. As he sat in the car, he loaded up his guns and 2 extra magazines for a total of 64 rounds. He does a quick program to alert him if his target moves.

Alpha had a hard time trying to get the girls to move from their place of rest. After a couple of hours of waiting, their stomachs persuaded them to at least go out to eat. In their absence, an entourage arrives into Francesca's room consisting of the Italian Prime Minister, the American Ambassador Moreno, Agent Michio Sekaru, Ferro, Juanita, assorted hospital and department directors, and a few guards accompanying them. A nurse comes in after them.

Prime Minister: Where is the patient?

Nurse (as she enters the room): The patient is undergoing surgery at this moment.

The Prime Minister turns to face the nurse.

Prime Minister: What will her surgery be completed?

Nurse: Don't know. It's a complicated procedure requiring a marathon operation, from what I was told all visitors are going to have to wait 36 to 48 hours before they can come to see her.

Prime Minister: I see. (He turns to the Hospital staff) I want no expenses spared on her treatment. We all know how valuable she.

The hospital and department directors nods like a bunch of Yes Men, not putting up a challenge to such would be costs.

Ambassador Moreno: What about the other units?

Prime Minister: What about them?

Ambassador Moreno: They have killed my men, and I could bet that most of the UN Troop casualties were by their hand.

Juanita: That's not fair! I Warned You About Rachel's Program To Defend Herself!

Prime Minister: Rachel is….?

Ambassador Moreno: The Cyborg Unit that was in my office who killed 6 of my military officers.

Juanita: She Was Defending Herself!

Ferro: Defending Herself?

Juanita: Yes- This idiot (giving the ambassador a shove) ordered his men to arrest us and drag out Rachel and execute her outside in the embassy courtyard!

Everyone turns to face Ambassador Moreno.

Ferro: You are so lucky to be alive right now, sir.

Prime Minister: Explain.

Ferro: The cyborgs are programmed to take whatever actions deemed necessary to defend themselves and their handlers in such situations that calls for it. In calling for Rachel's execution, she acted accordingly to defend herself from such actions. You- ambassador, sir- are damn lucky to be standing here with us alive.

Juanita: It took a lot of work on my part to stop her from doing so.

Prime Minister: Again, who is Rachel, other than being a cyborg unit. Why was she in the embassy and not on this mission.

Juanita: Rachel is Fernando's cyborg and his daughter…

Prime Minister: Eh?

Juanita: She was ordered to be with me and protect me while he and the others went on the mission. She was also to undergo medical testing by a US and UN medical team to prove that Italy was not using child soldiers, but rather non-living cybernetic units using a human template. This idiot, in deciding that Rachel would also implicate the US in using child soldiers decided to exterminate her, when I know as an American Agency operative that the USA has young looking cybernetic units of their own! (turning to Ambassador Moreno) So the US of A Has Its Own Issues To Deal With- Ambassador, Sir!

Prime Minister: I see.

Juanita: I can see why Fernando is always bad mouthing people like you, ambassador. All you do is sit behind a desk and have your short skirt wearing secretary sit on your desk as you look up her skirt at her silk laced unmentionables while she summarizes reports that you are supposed to read and sign off yourself in the first place! You're nothing but a paper pushing, responsibility delegating, secretary molesting, supervising desk flyer. When the going gets tough- you go hiding!

The Prime Minister tries his best not to laugh.

Juanita: You make the rest of us minorities look bad!

Ambassador Moreno: I am a Harvard Graduate!

Juanita: And there we go to the heart of the problem!

Ferro's blackberry ring, disturbing the conversation. She answers it even though its an unrecognized number.

Ferro: Hello, who's this?

Voice on other side: Who else would it be?

Ferro: Fernando?

Fernando: And people says you're clueless… Where are you and who is there with you?

Ferro: Uhm…. We're at the hospital while Francesca in surgery. With me are Juanita, the Japanese agent, The Prime Minister, Ambassador Moreno, and a few guards.

Fernando: Good. Put the blackberry on speaker phone, I need to talk to everyone.

Ferro: Hold on.

Ferro fumbles with her blackberry to get it on speaker phone mode as she gets everybody's attention. She rests it on her open palm in the middle of the group.

Ferro: Fernando, can you hear me?

Fernando: Of course. Now Ambassador Moreno… why haven't you been answering my calls? Why did you think my cell phone was given to you? It Is Not TO Be Used As A PAPERWEIGHT ON YOUR DESK! YOU FREAKING IDIOT!

Ambassador Moreno: You Have Some Serious Charges To Answer Too, Mister!

Fernando: I Would Advise You To Drop Them, Else Your Face and Name Will Be Splattered Across The New York Times, Reuters And The Associated Press Under Some Sex Conspiracy.

Ambassador Moreno: You got nothing on me.

Fernando: No? Charges can be made up, and the press media would not care if they are true or false. All they care about is selling papers, and if it ruins a few reputations, then so be it. You will end up without a job, unable to get a job, and detained in some cell while these charges are investigated. So don't push me or else I will push a couple of buttons to invoke this action. Now with that said- Prime Minister, can you order the guards out the room? What I'm about to say is classified material.

Prime Minister: Hold on a second.

The Prime Minister orders the guards out the room and closes the door behind them.

Prime Minister: The room is cleared. What do you have to say?

Fernando: I have found the media masterminds of this nuclear threat a couple of miles North of Aosta. No one knows that I am here, and am about to serve an extermination order upon them as per the US/Euro Treaty agreement on seize and capture of terrorists who threaten to use nuclear arms. Now, I can execute this order or you can give me another option.

Prime Minister: Kill them, and anyone associated with them.

Fernando: Including their families?

Prime Minister: Yes.

Fernando: Including children?

Prime Minister: Yes.

Fernando: Then I wont carry out that order.

Prime Minister: And why not?

Fernando: I don't kill women and children unless they are active participants of the crime. Nothing observed thus far says that they are part of the organization- as passive or active members. Therefore you just pegged me into a conflict of interest that I can not obey.

Prime Minister: Then what options do you have?

Fernando: I have my own options to take by midnight. Look, you get me some back up at Aosta, and I'll send you their GPS Coordinates. Right now they are on the move, so I have to wait until they settle down.

Prime Minister: How will they know where and when to met you?

Fernando: I have my ways.

The Prime Minister nods.

Fernando: Juanita! Where's Rachel?

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando: You don't know?!!

Juanita: She ran off after Alpha last night… when he said he was going to come here to see Francesca at the hospital.

Fernando: And where is Alpha?

Juanita: I don't know.

Fernando can be heard sighing on the blackberry.

Fernando: Alright, I will deal with that when I return.

Juanita: Fernando?

Fernando: What?

Juanita: Rachel killed 6 American troops in the embassy.

Fernando: Why?

Juanita: Ambassador Moreno ordered them to arrest me and execute her in the embassy court yard.

Fernando: Ambassador…. You are trying my patients. In fact, when I return, I expect you to retire immediately and drop out of the public view for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?

Ambassador Moreno: You have no right or authority over me.

Fernando: Then I'll see you in Levinworth…

The connection suddenly gets disconnected from his end.

Ambassador Moreno: Call him back.

Ferro: I can't.

Ambassador Moreno: Can't, or won't.

Ferro (holding up the blackberry to his face, showing 'Private Number' on the screen): Can't. He used an untraceable private line.

The ambassador can only give her a scowl.

Juanita: Ambassador Moreno, when it comes to the spy game- you are very incompetent.

Prime Minister: I agree. I want somebody else in your position. Prepare to leave when Italy is restored next week. Until then, what ever charges you may have on these agents, I will pardon. Consider your losses here as part of the UN Troop loses during this take over. Perhaps they can be buried with honors back home for defending the embassy during such hardships.

Ambassador Moreno continues with his sour puss face, indignant into silence.

Juanita: When we return, I want Fernando's cellphone.

The ambassador continues to remain silent.

Prime Minister: Since there is nothing here, we can go.

The others agree, and start to leave.

Not far from the hospital, in a restaurant called "Placia Imperial", Alpha, Liesel and Rachel sit to have a meal.

Alpha: We're free for a day or two before Francesca comes out of surgery and intensive care. What you propose that we shall do?

Rachel: I want to go home.

Alpha: That's not possible.

Rachel: Then I want to be with daddy.

Alpha: That's not possible either.

Liesel: How about Fernando's Hotel room at the Hilton?

Alpha: I don't have his credit cards or ID.

Rachel: I do!

Alpha: Eh? How? Why?

Rachel: My credit card is tied to his account as his daughter, and my ID has him as my father, just like Francesca has ID saying that she is his wife. The clerk can give me the keys when I show him my cards.

Alpha: Hmmm… Does he have any resources in his room?

Rachel: Resources?

Alpha: You know- weapons, computers, clothing. Stuff like that in storage there?

Rachel: Uhm… no. We carry our things in and out of there. It's just a room to stay when on missions or when things gets stupid in the agency dorms.

Alpha: It will have to do then.

Liesel: At least it would be nice to take a hot shower.

Alpha: How many beds are in this room?

Rachel: Just one, and it's a big one, and its mine. You guys can have the couch in the separate living room.

Liesel: Fair enough.

Alpha: Well, eat up. We got a few things to get and I have to fill up the Porsche.

They continue on their meal, but at their slow pace they had started with.

Hours pass as the early evening arrives. The doctors take turns in shifts on repairing Francesca, not seeing this much damage on a cyborg since the SWA went after Dante in the take over of the clock tower in Venice several years ago, but in those cases, the cyborgs did not survive.

Fernando slowly drives the Alpha to the front of the farm, parking it across the road front the farm entrance. Though dark, he parks it off the road to keep away from traffic. Then he spends a little time to cover the tail lights and reflectors with duct tape as so it would not attract attention. With the car secured and needed items on his person, Fernando walks to the farm entrance. He steps away from the main entrance, and climbs up the small fence that wraps around the area.

It is a long walk to the house, 50 yards with fields on either side of the path. Its pounded dirt paving make it hard to hear anyone coming or going as it muffles the steps. A plus for him, but a negative as well as several guard dogs run to his position. One pounces on him and chomps down hard on his left forearm. Fernando lifts up his arm, pulling the dog off the ground with others quickly closing in on his position. He grabs onto the dog's collar, yanking down on it hard as he pushes his forearm forwards, forcing the dog's neck to snap. The dog lets go with a loud yelp, and drops dead on the floor. Several dogs surround him momentarily, frozen in their steps. Fernando takes another step, watching the dogs flee as he approached them. He grabs onto his forearm and rubs it for a moment before continuing.

His black suit hid him well in the darkness as he approached the house. He notices a couple of armed men standing guard at the door, while a couple more does repair on an old work truck. They not do notice him in the darkness. He ducks into the fields to find another way around the house with the minimal confrontation possible. He takes out his cell phone and unlocks its privacy mode, allowing its information to be observed and traced. He makes a phone call to Ferro's blackberry. After a few rings, it is answered.

Ferro (in a half tired tone): Hello?

Fernando: I'm about to start this mission. Trace this cell phone to my location and send help here.

Ferro: But, you have your cellphone on privacy mode.

Fernando: Wake up and check again.

Ferro (after checking the cell phone): Oh. Alright.

Fernando: I'm going to set down the phone in the rear of the building. Tell them to trace the GPS signal from it, and search the building. I'll be inside.

Ferro: I'll pass the information.

Fernando: Good. I'll see you in about 24 hours or so.

Fernando hangs up the phone.

For a moment he stays still in the fields, observing the activity in the house. He wishes for having a silencer for his gun, but has none. Time seems to crawl as it flies by. Various lights in the windows turn off. He tries to remember them, thinking that if there is a family in there, these would be the children's rooms as they were put to sleep earlier than the adults.

The men working on the truck closes it hood and pushes it back to an open air garage area before retiring for the night. Fernando takes note of this as they enter the house through a side garage entrance. As he makes his way to the back of the house through the field, he picks up a few small rocks and pockets them.

Once at the back of the house he steps out of the field. A couple of lampposts dimly light up the area. He takes a rock out from his pocket and flings it hard towards the closest of the lampposts light. He hits it dead on, shattering the bulb under its shade with a minimal of noise. He quietly trots under it and takes out the other lamppost in the same manner, putting the rear area of the house into darkness. He takes the cell phone from his pocket and places it on the ground next to the building.

Looking in through the windows, he finds a back door which was open. He takes notice of the activity in the house before going in. Nearby he finds a staircase, which he quietly takes upstairs. The house was mostly empty, just a couple of servants there, and a couple of younger relatives in their teens. Everyone else seems to be guarding the house; in total less than a dozen individuals to deal with. Taking note of where the rooms were and the noises behind the doors, Fernando walks to the only room that had its lights on, knocking on the door. At first there was no answer. Fernando knocks again, louder. The moaning and groaning that could be heard behind the door stops, and somebody approaches the door in an angry tone. He recognized the voice to be Mario's.

Mario (as he approaches the door): This better be fucking good… I said that we were not to be dist…

Mario opens the door, only to have a .45 shoved into his mouth, seeing Fernando standing right in front of him. Fernando puts the other .45's muzzle to his chest and nudges him to step back wards. Mario does, taking a couple of steps with Fernando close behind. Maria covers herself with the blanket as she sits up. Fernando closes the door with his foot gently as to not arouse any attention.

Maria: You're supposed to be dead!

Fernando: You missed. Now, let's make a deal. We either stay quietly in this room for the next 1/2 hour and you are arrested for nuclear terrorism and conspiracy charges when my help arrives or you put up a fight and either or both of you are found dead in this room. Try anything stupid Mario and you will be the first to go.

Fernando pushes Mario so he falls onto the bed. Mario turns to the side to spit out a couple of teeth and some blood from his mouth as Fernando steps backwards to the furthest corner of the room.

Mario (after wiping blood from his mouth with his arm): You're out numbered. You would not last a second from a fight with us. Don't you think you entered this house without notice.

Fernando: You got 1/2 an hour to try. I counted maybe 12 people in and around this house- including those horny teenagers in the other room who are too busy fucking each other like you two were a few moments ago. Personally I don't care, but I have enough bullets to hold you guys down for quite a while, and…

A shot rings out and hits Fernando square in the chest. The layers of bullet resistant padding does its job of protecting him. Fernando looks down momentarily at his chest and then at the couple on the bed. Maria has a 9mm automatic aimed at him which she probably got from under the pillow. Fernando leans against the wall and slides down on it a bit. Then he lets lose a volley of three rounds from both guns, hitting Maria and Mario both, killing them. The people inside the house are now alerted if they weren't before from Maria's first shot.

Fernando goes to a nearby window, and opens it fully. Yelling and hard knocking can be heard at the door. Fernando climbs out the window and jumps to the ground outside. The door gets broken in and several guards enter the room. They find Mario and Maria shot dead on the bed. A guard finds the open window and looks outside, but finds no one in the darkness. Fernando was already in the field in hiding and looking up at the window where the guard was looking down from. Eventually the guard steps away from the window.

The guards empty out from the house and start looking about the nearby area for him. One of the guards tries to get the dogs but do not find them, as they ran away with their tails in between their legs a long time ago. Fernando works the field to get to the front of the house, where he finds a several guards in the area. He throws a rock past them to distract them. They follow source of the noise, not seeing Fernando getting out of the field from behind them. Targeting them, Fernando hits them with a bullet to the back of the head each. 6 bodies goes down, none get up.

Two older gentlemen with shot guns come out from the garage area. Fernando lets them have it with a bullet from each gun. He then quickly hides at the edge of the field where it was darkest. Voices of the others can be heard as they come from round the other side of the house He waits for them to come into view, counting another 4 in a tight group. Two more come out from the front door of the house, and then a third, a semi naked teen male in his underwear and a gun in his hands. Fernando takes note of his ammo load. Thinking that he has just enough to hit them with 1 shot each and each shot has to hit its mark. He takes in a deep breathe and then steps out into the road that leads to the house. He takes his aim at both groups, and starts shooting. He manages to hit the two at the main door way but misses the teen who ran back into the house. 3 out of 4 in the group by the other side of the house lay on the floor but one was still breathing. The 4th ran behind the house for shelter. Fernando ducks back into the field to reload.

Dropping the magazines, he find one empty and the other less than 1/2 full with about 6 rounds left. He loads the empty magazine and puts away the gun. He continues onward with the other 1/2 empty gun as he walks about the field, around the house. He finds the 4th guard hiding at the corner of the building and takes aim. The guard falls to the ground as the trigger was pulled.

Fernando takes a sigh as he puts away his gun. He starts his way back to the road where his car was parked. 1/2 way to his destination, a spot light shines on him from above. The chopping sound of a helicopter is heard over head. Fernando waves his arms for them to see him. Several Italian military troops gather around him wearing night vision goggles. He tells them of the teens inside the house, with at least one of them armed. He gets patted down and his guns and wallet taken. They are soon returned to him when they verify his identity. A couple of them escort him back to the main road where he had his car parked.

There was little for the troops to do. They gather the bodies, and arrest the two teens. A solider approaches Fernando as he speaks with their commanding officer, giving him back the cell phone found at the rear of the house. Hands are shaken and Fernando is allowed to go to his car. They look at his activity oddly as he peels duct tape from his tail lights and reflectors before he gets into the driver's seat. The engine is turned on, clutch down and gear into place. Lights get turned on and Fernando slowly pulls away on his long drive back to Rome.

The morning news is filled with headlines of 'Nuclear Terrorist Master Minds and Guards Killed In Raid'. It names names and places, showing off a graphic of the house and farm, along with other gory details. Alpha takes the newspaper and crumples it before throwing it into the trash after reading it as the three of them walk to a small café outside of the hotel.

Alpha: Looks like Fernando was successful.

Liesel: Why do you sound so distressed on the matter?

Alpha: I wanted a piece of the action.

Liesel: We all wanted a piece of the action.

Alpha: And we were denied…

In a closed office in the US Embassy, the same newspaper sits folded on a desk. Ambassador Moreno is on the phone getting an earful from the President who had spoken with the Prime Minister a couple of hours ago.

Several cars of various makes and models pull into the SWA parking area. The drivers gather about an empty spot with their girls by their sides. All of the adults have various newspapers with similar headings on them. They talk among themselves.

Jose: So, you think we will be getting our personal belongings any time soon?

Hillshire: I hope so. It's hard to be only wearing 2 sets of suits and a change of underwear.

Triela: Speak for yourself. At least I was able to buy a couple more bras and panties.

Hillshire: Yes, and we all hope Alpha will like them.

Claes tries not to laugh.

Ferro: I was promised that our things would be brought back from storage. But we do have a lot repairs to do. They busted all out locks to get to our stuff.

Priscilla: I hope they did not take the servers.

Jean: Those were the first thing to go…

Pricilla: Damn shit. It's going to be hard to wire those things up again!

Jose: Maybe you can wire them better this time.

Henrietta: I'm hungry.

Jose: Alright, let's go check the cafeteria. Maybe we can find something to eat in there.

Henrietta: Goodie!

Jose starts to walk to the cafeteria at the far end of the complex. Claes starts to follow them.

Ferro: Claes… Where are you going?

Claes: Who do you think is going to cook for them? Henrietta cant cook- she burns everything!

Ferro (trying not to laugh): Alright, go!

Triela follows, and then Hillshire. Jean and Rico do as well. Ernesto tells Pia to go with the group. He then steps up to Ferro as the rest of the group follows the crowd to the cafeteria.

Ernesto: When you think the 'hero' will be coming home?

Ferro: I don't know. It's a long drive from Aosta.

Ernesto: The longer he takes, the better.

Ferro: Look. You and him may not like each other, but at least you two do your work well. Give him that much respect.

Ernesto: Oh, but I do… By the way, any word on Francesca?

Ferro: Nothing yet.

Ernesto: How about something to eat before we start cleaning up.

Ferro: I'll be there in a minute.

Ernesto: I'll see you later then.

Ferro: Yeah. Later.

Ernesto starts to walk away. Ferro goes to the passenger side of her Mercedes station wagon, and opens the door. Juanita steps out from the door, which was set to 'child-proof'. They both look at each other for a while as the door is closed.

Ferro: Looks like your boy friend saved the world again.

Juanita: He's not my boyfriend.

Ferro: I don't know. As close as you two are, you both should be married to each other and with at least 6 children to take care of.

Juanita: Look, as much as I… we may want each other in that regard, but we are too much like brother and sister for us to be fooling around like horny teenagers. I have to realize that, though I have known that for many years.

Ferro: So you and him would never…

Juanita: Never.

Ferro: If Francesca dies, you may have too.

Juanita: Why you say that?

Ferro: I don't know. I just have the feeling that if Francesca dies, you are going to be his emotional crutch one more time as you were when his first wife was killed.

Juanita: And what do you know about that?

Ferro: Everything you and him have shared with me about that week. Look. I too am realizing that he is a lonely person. His emotional attachment to Francesca maybe minimal, but there is something to hurt him if he has to bury her. And he needs his friends to be there for him.

Juanita: Are you saying that she is going to die?

Ferro: I'm saying that it looks grim for her, and that you have to prepare yourself in case that happens.

Juanita: Then I'm going to have to pray that she does not die and has a fast recovery then.

Ferro: We all prayed for a miracle. All we can do now is wait.

Juanita: Well… Let's see what is there to eat.

Juanita starts to walk to the direction of the cafeteria.

Ferro stands there momentarily, crossing her arms as she watches Juanita head to the cafeteria behind the others. Ferro thinks of the relation those two have.

Ferro (to herself): I swear, if I was her, Fernando would have been mine a long time ago. But no. Only she would have figured out a way to have gotten pregnant by her figurative brother without having sex with him.

Ferro goes to the back of the Mercedes, opening its rear door. She reaches inside and pulls out an animal carrier. She looks inside.

Ferro: Meeshie, we're almost home. I'm going to set you free in about 5 minutes and give you food and water. So be patient, girl.

The cat inside looks at her back and meows. Ferro goes into the car again and gets another bag from inside and takes it with her. She closes up the car, and the items to the dorms. There she goes into Fernando's room and releases Meeshie. Then she tends to the cat's care of food, water and a fresh litter box. When done, she looks at the emptiness of the room and sighs.

During the day, the rest of the staff of the SWA Section 2 return to their compound and start on clean up and restoration of the facility. Chief Lorenzo arrives at about mid afternoon with Public Safety Director Monica Petris and the Prime Minister. About an hour later, three cargo shipping containers were brought into the parking lot by the UN Troops. UN Crews carry back what was confiscated in their raid just weeks ago.

Dr. Duvalier joins the surgery team midway into the operation, with the clean up of shattered carbon fiber material having been taken cared off. He checks and rechecks the replacements' measurements, making adjustments as needed. He also checks Francesca herself, making sure that only the minimum of living tissue is removed to keep her feminine beauty intact without sagging or scarring. The top 3 ribs, clavicle shoulder and upper bones were ready to be replaced. He nods to the others for them to commence replacement. The second part of the operation begins again as he begins to leave. He will return before they close her up, checking on the work done.

After breakfast, Liesel and Rachel with Alpha in tow spent the rest of the morning and afternoon on a well deserved day off. Acting like tourists for the rest of the morning, the trio visited many Rome monuments before finishing off the afternoon with a quiet stroll through the Villa Sciarra.

Eating a late lunch, they then visited the shopping district for some therapeutic spending. As Liesel and Rachel headed for a boutique, Alpha's eye caught the latest Iphone model in the window display of the Apple Store.

Later, Liesel and Rachel stood near each other flipping through various garments.

Rachel: Has he always been that way?

Liesel: In which manner would you be referring to?

Rachel: He just seems, I don't know, distant.

Smiling to herself, Liesel then breathed a sigh of worry over Alpha's change in demeanor.

Liesel: He's just concerned over all that has occurred in the previous week. Despite his rash exterior he really does care about what happens to the Social Welfare Agency and especially the cyborgs. It would require nothing less than a miracle getting him to admit though.

Rachel: I noticed that when we were at the hospital. He looks too young to be worrying like an old man though.

Liesel: Appearances can be deceiving. There is quite a lot of ugliness in the world, and Alpha has seen most of it.

Rachel (looking over to Liesel): Preaching to the choir, sister. Oh you should definitely get that.

Liesel: Perhaps if it were in black.

Rachel: No, trust me. That dark grey is perfect. Go and try it on, right now.

Liesel (smirking): Very well, I suppose.

As Liesel made her way to the dressing room, Alpha had just left the Apple Store.

Alpha: How can they claim to be tech's and not be able to answer a few simple questions?

Looking through the windows of the various shops and stores, Alpha spots Rachel through the boutique window and enters the store. Walking up to Rachel, Alpha startles her with his greeting prompting her to reach for her .45.

Rachel: Would it hurt you to make a little sound when you walk?

Alpha: Sorry, it's just my nature. Where's Liesel?

Rachel: She's trying something on.

Alpha: Okay; is there a mens section here?

Rachel: Not that I've seen.

Alpha: Damn, I was hoping to see about picking up a couple of suits; office dress code and all.

Rachel: You don't look like someone who wears Hugo Boss.

Alpha: In that you'd be right. Usually I put a suit together piece by piece.

Rachel: It's cheaper to buy the whole set.

Alpha: I know, but it never fails. I like function over fashion, I'll favor one aspect of a suit over the others and thus end up buying 10 suits just for the individual parts.

Rachel: I see; so cotton and linen shirts over silk? Work pant slacks over designer drapes?

Alpha: Pretty much.

Rachel: You should really tag along with daddy on a shopping trip. You just might learn a few things.

Liesel: Rachel; I like it, but it's a little tight around the…

Just then Liesel's eyes caught Alpha's as he took in the sight of her in the dress Rachel had chosen. Rachel looked at Liesel and back at Alpha as they began to blush slightly.

Liesel: Does it look nice on me?

Alpha: Um… yes.

Rachel: Aaaand we have a winner. Let me just take that tag and I'll meet you two at the counter.

As Rachel bounded off toward the checkout area, Alpha and Liesel were left alone for the first time in a long while.

Liesel: So, you really like it?

Alpha: Very much so.

Smiling at Alpha, Liesel then approached Alpha and wrapped her arms around his waist as Alpha rested his hands on her shoulders in turn.

Liesel: I had a thought.

Alpha: Yeah?

Liesel: Why don't we give Fernando's Agency cards a rest and show Rachel a really good time on our dime?

Alpha: I thought we were doing just that.

Liesel: I know, but what I mean is to let her do a few things and go a few places that she really can't with Fernando around.

Alpha: Sugar her up, spoil her rotten, and send her back?

Liesel: That's the idea.

Alpha: …Why not?

Fernando continues on his driving, pulling into gas stations and small town restaurants for refueling and other needs of the car and himself. Every 3rd stop he pulls over to the side and naps for a while. With a bit of pastry and coffee later, he would be off driving again. He takes his time with his 12 plus hour trip going home. He plays some Rolling Stones, The Who and Beatles on the stereo connected iPod as loud as he can drive the speakers.

Chief Lorenzo: So Draghni wont return until the following week? How interesting.

Director Petris: Draghni left Italy as soon as his offices were raided. He's been contacted to return at once. He stated that is would take a week of preparation before he can return.

Chief Lorenzo: How cute. While he ran, I hid with some of my operatives in Northern Italy as some were still running missions when all this occurred.

Prime Minister: That is not my problem. Director Petris, I expect you to reward such cowardice appropriately.

Director Petris: Oh I will, sir. That I can guarantee.

Prime Minister: With that out of the way, lets go to business. Its unheard of any living person, Italian or otherwise, collecting 2 Commendatore of the Italian Republic medals. Though Fernando and his team may have earned it, they cant get it.

Chief Lorenzo: Then how about creating a new award just for them?

Prime Minister: What do you have in mind?

Chief Lorenzo: Just in saying… How about something like the Medal of the Aegis Shield in Service to the Protection and Safety of Italy and its Citizenry.

Prime Minister: Hmmm…. You may have something there.

Chief Lorenzo: You can still give the Commendatore of the Italian Republic medal but at least not publicly. They deserve what they get, you will look good in giving out the awards, and everyone is happy.

Prime Minister: What do you think, Monica?

Director Petris: I think it's a good idea. He and his team gets their rewards for saving who knows how many millions of lives, you get good press out of it, and everyone is happy.

Chief Lorenzo: Does this means giving the award to the cyborgs?

Prime Minister: Why would they get anything? They were created to serve us. Am I correct in that assumption?

Chief Lorenzo: A couple of years ago, I would have agreed. Call it a change of heart, but I have seen these cyborgs act more like people than people themselves. They are no longer robots that we have constructed and programmed, but as humans with rights and responsibilities.

Prime Minister: So, you're saying that these girls we have developed over 10 years ago, are people. Are they not made up of Carbon Fiber skeletons, artificial muscles and organs? Are they not lab created?

Chief Lorenzo: Yes, for the most part. But Fernando threw me a question when he first came in, "How much can you take away of their flesh and blood and replace with mechanisms before you can say that they are no longer human?" To tell you the truth, I could not answer that. True, they have to remain within our service to pay the debt of building them, but who's to say where the programming end and their humanity begins? I don't know anymore.

Director Petris: Didn't you marry a cyborg to a handler recently?

Chief Lorenzo: I married Fernando to Francesca in a mission marriage. Meaning that it is a false marriage so they can infiltrate certain areas with relative ease than one would as a girl friend / boy friend couple, and in that they would be more accepted in the public's eye. But the marriage ends when the mission ends.

Prime Minister: Francesca, one unit that is in the hospital?

Chief Lorenzo (after a sigh): Ah yes. It is.

Prime Minister: Sounds to me that you are getting attached to your dolls.

Chief Lorenzo: Francesca might be a bit of an air head, and an excellent independent field operative, but one thing she is and never was is a doll.

Prime Minister: She runs independently?

Chief Lorenzo: As in with controls of a handler- yes. There are several who do, and most who can.

Prime Minister: And Fernando's role for her?

Chief Lorenzo: Supervisor, Intell Overseer and Mentor. Once he explains to her what the mission is and what it entails, she goes out on her own and does it. Actually, that is how she has been doing things when she started with her first handler over a decade ago. Let me put it to you this way, when Section 1 had their cyborg units created from amputee war veterans, they still retained their citizen and human status. They have lives, homes and even families to go to at the end of the day. Least not remind you, Jean Croche is the last of such cyborgs. Now we do the same thing to young girls, and add a programming drug component to make them loyal. We put them through dangerous missions, and a few have even been killed on the line of duty. Yet they still follow orders even when the drug component has been changed to a less lethal one, the girls are still loyal with or without it. Yet they are forced to live a dormitory lifestyle, with little or no rights. Most of them are in their late teens, some have reached adulthood. This is what I am questioning. Should we continue with the experiment?

Prime Minister: They have a job and a purpose for us to do.

Chief Lorenzo: That's not the point, considering that they will all follow the orders of their handlers and of the agency loyally. The question is, should they be treated equally as everyone else?

Prime Minister: For now, no. I do not have enough information to make a decision. Therefore, you should start the research in order to keep me informed. Then I will decide.

Chief Lorenzo: Then what about awarding those units that were in Fernando's team?

The Prime Minister does not speak, for he does not have an answer.

Director Petris: I would say yes. Yes, because the numbers involved in getting an award would be greater, and look better for you in the media coverage. Furthermore, no one has to know about Fernando's team members being cyborgs. They can be ordered to keep silent on that regard.

The Prime Minister nods as he folds his hands under his chin.

Chief Lorenzo: I'll get Ferro to find and gather Fernando and his team, and preparing them for this ceremony. When would you want it done? Wednesday? I figure Wednesday, for that would give us time to be 100-percent online again. It could be arranged sooner if its to your liking, sir.

Prime Minister: Wednesday is good. We can do this at the hospital in Francesca's room for more effect. Nothing like giving a hospitalized veteran a medal to make the bleeding hearts weep and understand more of the sacrifices we are doing for them.

Chief Lorenzo nods with a slight smile.

The Chief Lorenzo's private cellphone rings. He answers it.

Chief Lorenzo: Hello? Oh, they are here already? Gather the others to supervise. I'll be there shortly.

He hangs up the phone.

Chief Lorenzo: That was Ferro. She informs me that the UN Troops are here with cargo trucks of our equipment and belongings. I need to supervise this, but you two can stay in my office to finish up this meeting if you like.

Prime Minister: I think we should be going. We can meet up later, Tomorrow perhaps and give Francesca a visit when she comes out of surgery.

Chief Lorenzo: Sounds good. (reaching out to shake hands) I'll see you then.

The Prime Minister and Director Petris get up and leave the room. Chief Lorenzo leaves the office some 30 seconds later. He meets up with Ferro soon afterwards.


	17. Chapter 17

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 17: Expecting Too Much Out Of Returning Home When There Are Ghosts To Deal With.

The handlers, cyborgs and staff waited their turns outside the trucks as large labeled boxes of personal items were removed from the back of the trucks. Claes waits with Ferro, with Priscilla and Olga nearby. Escorted by the staff to the compound, the UN Troops pushed hand trucks loaded with the boxes.

One UN Trooper looked oddly out of place as he goes from staff member to staff member asking for whose box of personal items was on his hand truck. Most shook their heads and shrugged when reading the name on the box. Then he approached Ferro and her group with it. Her eyes opened wide in horror and astonishment, dropping the folders and clipboard she was holding. Olga and Priscilla bent down to retrieve the fallen objects, but freeze in place as they too read the name on the side of the box, 'Felix.'

Ferro (hysterically yelling at the UN Trooper): WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT!!!

UN Trooper (a bit withdrawn at the situation): Just following orders, ma'am…

Claes (Unsure of what is going on, and never knew who Felix was): What's going on?

Ferro steps up to the UN Trooper and pushes him away from the hand truck, opening the box out in the open. Priscilla and Olga join beside her, peering into the box and its contents. Claes manages to squeeze in for a look-see.

Things have been moved about, with the more personal affects placed on top. Ferro reaches in and takes a folding photograph stand, one that was for small pictures one would put on their desk. She opens the 2 halves, looking at the two pictures inside. Tears start to fall from Ferro's face.

Claes (to herself): Oh my god…

Claes could not believe her eyes at the sight she was seeing. Two pictures of about 4 inches by 6 inches each in a frame. Picture on the right side frame, a male in his mid twenties with a strong resemblance to Fernando- right down to his dark glasses, short cut black curly hair and small mustache; just under his chin, a young looking red head with a strong resemblance to Francesca with her green eyes looking up at him, his hand on her shoulder, and her hand on his with fingers intertwined between them. They both seemed very happy as they were smiling. The second picture was even more shocking; the same gentleman cheek to cheek with a younger looking Ferro, about 10 years younger, happily sitting together holding hands.

Claes (to herself, reaching out to point at the pictures): Who Is That?

Priscilla and Olga turn to face her with stern looks at her.

Olga: Don't you have to gather your things and straighten out your room?

Priscilla: And how about your private library?

Claes could only give them a blank stare for a moment before running away and disappearing into the crowd. Ferro continues to go through the box and accounts for everything inside. Occasionally, she would wipe her tears and nose with the side of her suit's sleeve. At the bottom, she finds a box, and pulls it out into view. Opening it, it is stuffed with newspapers from December from over 10 years before, wrapping a heavy L-shaped metal object in several layers. She opens the wrappings, bringing into view an old Walther PP 9mm handgun into the light. She holds it for a moment, bringing it to her chest as if it were a child.

Before others could start gathering, Ferro recomposes herself and closes the box as quickly as she could, putting the Walther handgun into her pocket. She slowly gets up, still looking at the box.

Ferro: Ladies, take this to my dorm room for now.

Priscilla: Huh?

Olga: It will be done.

Ferro gives the dorm keys to Olga, who then takes the box to Ferro's dorm room. Olga then grabs Priscilla and forces her to follow. The male handlers Hillshire, Marco and Jose approach Ferro.

Jose: Everything alright?

Ferro: Everything is alright.

Hillshire: You sure? I've never seen Claes run like that, ever.

Ferro: Everything is alright. Now let's leave it alone.

Hillshire: Just to let you know- what ever happened here, Claes will tell Triela and Triela will tell me.

Ferro: We found some classified documents pertaining to Francesca's creation. I told her to immediately leave because they are classified documents. Her refusal to leave prompted a rewrite warning from me, so she ran. Now, you talk to Triela about this and tell her to tell Claes not to disclose anything to her on this subject matter or risk rewrite and possible erasure.

Hillshire: I don't think that would be advisable. For what- ancient documents probably older than she is?

Ferro: Classified information is still classified information, dealing with a matter of agency programs and procedures which are still a matter of choice on how things run here. Least not forget, the Elsa Incident is still a classified matter to the agency. We only know about it because we were all involved.

Jose (as he starts to walk away): I understand.

The other two men looked on as he left, Hillshire in disbelief at Jose's actions.

Ferro: Do I make myself clear?

Hillshire slowly turns to face Ferro.

Hillshire: Uhm… Yes… Crystal Clear.

Hillshire starts to walk away from the area, leaving Marco with Ferro.

Marco: Don't pull that classified information crap on me.

Ferro: With Angie dead, who is going to talk to you about it?

Marco: I recognized the name on the box. Dr. Bianchi told me all about the failed Fratello team when I first started.

Ferro: They were not failed. They were set up. And as for you, you are to keep your lips seal about this any and every time you meet up with Francesca. It remains classified because we do not want her to go into a cascade loop of memories and fail similarly to how Angie did. Do I make myself clear?

Marco: Crystal.

Ferro: Good. (Then she sighs) How are you your egg hunt?

Marco: I'm not hunting. I will take whatever girl they turn into a cyborg, and treat her better than how I treated Angie.

Ferro: Not hunting? Would you not prefer to choose one of your own?

Marco: No. Angie was given to me, as you know. And I am not so willing to pick and choose to end a life so that she can be put through such a procedure. No, let them handle that, and I deal with what they have to offer me.

Ferro: I see.

For much of the day boxes are pulled out of the trucks and their owners escorts the UN Personnel to put things back as they found it. A couple of handlers and cyborgs gather to discuss personal things; mostly those of their personal world have been put upside down for a lot of nothing. Claes tries to tell Triela what had happened, but Triela reminds her of Hillshire telling her that what Claes had seen is to remain confidential or risk program rewriting. For now, the secret remains until Ferro could deal with Claes.

For some, they can return to a normal life at the compound. With the girls, they take account of their personal items, and close the doors to their rooms to deal with the emotional turmoil they had dealt with. For most of them it is nothing more than running through the memories and be happy that their things were returned to them. Perhaps one or two had to have things explained to satisfy them and to put their minds at ease. The handlers remain for the same reason, to check on their personal inventories and rebuild their rooms to what it was before the invasion.

As the work day ends for many in Rome, it is beginning again for one person in the surgical ward of St. Lorenzo General Hospital. Dr. Duvalier walks into the operating room as if one of royalty had walked into the grand ball room of a large party; the surgical staff working on Francesca step away from the operating table to allow him access to her. He looks over her with a discerning eye under a magnifying glass, taking final measurements and making adjustments. Once satisfied with the results, he extends his arm out with an open hand, calling out tools to be placed on it. He begins work on carefully closing her up, aligning tissue to tissue, skin to skin; apply bio degradable micro sutures into place with such precision that hardly a scar would be barely visible. He is the best Plastic Surgeon Italy has. It takes him 2 hours to complete his task, as he checks and rechecks his work. A bandage over the sewn up area, and a soft shoulder and upper arm cast completes his work. The staff applauds for the work they had collaborately did.

Francesca is disconnected from the anesthesia that had kept her under for the past couple of days; the IVs that had nourished her had been replaced with fresh new ones. She is then disconnected from the large life monitoring machines of the operating room and onto portable units of the rolling gurney she is put on. She is soon sent to her room, gently placed on her bed, and tucked into her blanket to keep her warm as she slept. For the time being, she gets to be by herself to her dreams, though she would never know. It will be hours as the surgical drugs to wear off from her body. In the background of her room, a life monitor beeps for every heart beat recorded.

Waking to the early morning, Liesel opened her eyes to find herself alone on the couch. Remembering that she went to sleep lying on Alpha's chest, she cursed how silent and careful he was with his movements. Noticing that she also wore his comfortable sweats and t-shirt as opposed to her usual sleeping attire might have something to do with keeping her asleep.

Liesel heard Alpha grunt from behind the couch.

Looking over the back, Liesel saw Alpha transitioned from one callisthenic move into the next with practiced efficiency. Smiling to herself, she rested her cheek against the back of the couch as she watched Alpha go through his routine waiting for him to go through a favorite position.

After Alpha positioned himself to rise to perform a round of handstand push-ups, Liesel climbed over the back of the couch. Liesel grabbed onto Alpha's legs preventing him from lowering himself. Looking down at Alpha, Liesel smiled as he quickly returned her gaze.

Alpha: And a healthy good morning to you too.

Alpha said as he repositioned his head to face Liesel.

Liesel: Someday, you sir must educate me in how it is exactly you can reposition me from being atop of you without waking me from my slumber."

Alpha: Practice and two steady hands.

Liesel: I see.

Liesel smirked as her attention became diverted toward Alpha's mid-drift where his t-shirt had fallen to expose his bare skin.

Liesel: Why not examine how _steady_ your hands can truly be?

With Alpha's legs still firmly in her grasp, Liesel leaned into Alpha and gently blew a steady stream of air around his belly button. Feeling the muscles in Alpha's upper legs tense up, Liesel was sure his hands were doing much of the same, and thus Liesel obtained the desired effect.

Alpha: …Liesel?

Liesel: Hmm.

Alpha: This isn't either of our residences and we are not alone.

Looking toward the door to the separate bedroom, Liesel sighed as she recalled the events of the previous night. Releasing Alpha's legs from her grasp, Liesel lowered herself to a sitting position as Alpha slowly did the same to lie on the ground.

Liesel: Do you suspect that we might have allowed her to imbibe more than we should?

Alpha: I don't think so. She didn't have any trouble walking when we got back. Did she need any help getting into bed?

Liesel: I gave her a bit of assistance, but nothing so significant that she could not have accomplished herself given the adequate time.

Alpha: Even after her tenth shot, she was still sober enough to push aside the gawkers and even more so, the playboys.

Liesel: That did accommodate for some unintended, yet very amusing entertainment to complete the night.

Alpha: Did you see the fit that guy in that yellow suit threw after Rachel told him off?

Liesel: Now that very display; was the highlight of the evening.

Sharing a giggle between them, Liesel then cupped Alpha's face in her hands, framing it as she did so. With their gazes lost in each other, Liesel and Alpha enjoy the silence of each other's company. A few minutes later the door to the bedroom opened to reveal an aware, but not quite awake, Rachel.

Rachel: Coffee.

Alpha: All that and more as soon as we've showered up.

Rachel: Okay.

Wearily, Rachel makes her way to the bathroom.

Several hours had past as the three have a big breakfast before arriving at the hospital. Entering Francesca's room, they gather about the bed. Alpha takes the clip board from the end of the bed and looks over the notes scribbled on the paper. He then puts the clip board back.

Rachel: What does it say?

Alpha: Nothing much, she just got out of surgery a few short hours ago and needs rest, nothing more.

He walks over to the IV stand and looks over the bags of IV Fluid being dripped into her system. He then partially lowers the blanket from her chest and looks over her medical dressing.

Juanita: What are you doing?

Alpha: Checking Francesca over, what does it look like to you?

Juanita: Why?

Alpha: I'm making sure that there is no funny stuff going around. OK? We might be super powered cyborgs, but we do not carry the same rights as you do, even as a foreigner in Italy, Juanita. Any treatment or drug I find that I deemed questionable, I will notify Fernando about, and have him deal with these banana grabbing monkeys who call themselves doctors.

Juanita: You are as bad as he is!

Alpha: I can understand why he is paranoid against doctors- being naturally super powered, having a genetic quirk to give him those abilities that he has. Sure, they would like to copy what he has and put it in others. They would also like to see as to what are the limits of his powers. Like him, we cyborgs suffer the same if not worse fate- constantly being experimented on, examined and re-examined. We are not patients to these people. We are some sort of thing that they tinker with to get funding, awards and prizes. How would you like to undergo what we went through?

Rachel: How would you like having your bones rendered into nothingness and replaced with some artificial material? How would you like to be drugged so that you can follow orders without question? I know you wouldn't, Juanita. But it's something we go through.

Juanita: You don't since you are with your father, and he backing you up all the time on your rights.

Rachel: I'm not even an Italian, I am an American- but being a cyborg- in their eyes makes me property of the Italian Government. I'm nobody's property!

Juanita: You are Fernando's legally adopted God-daughter.

Rachel: That does not give him the right to call me his property. As much as I allow myself to be under his influence, I am still capable of making my own decisions. Decisions on how I feel and what I want, and not because some pill makes me to do so.

Juanita: So, it is your free will to want to jump your daddy's bones and do the nasty with him?

Rachel: I have been wanting to do so since the first day I saw him, on the day I was being gang raped and he killed my attackers in trying to save me. I owe him everything: my life, my body, my sexual being- all I could not have if he was not there to save me, and save me from more than one occasion. Maybe you don't understand in what it is like to have something personal and private taken away from you… but he help rebuild me into a loving and caring young woman that I am today. That is more than anyone has ever given me, including my mom because although she may have given me life, he has saved it on more than one occasion.

Alpha: I'm sure that Francesca would say the same thing… as he gave her a new body and a new life, but anyways. This is about Francesca. Not him or anyone else. And speaking as a cyborg, Agencies like the SWA want us under their control. It is when we take the rights and freedoms for ourselves can we be free… I'm sure you remember your high school history books- you Africana Negroids who call yourselves African Americas underwent this plight of civil equality, liberties and freedoms in the 1950s to mid 1970s. Whether you like to believe it or not, it is happening to us cyborgs right now and we are just a handful of individuals fighting for those rights, not the 1.25 million that was there in civil rights era of the United States of America. Now going back to Francesca, I am making sure that nothing was done to her that could comprise her in any way.

Juanita could not answer.

Alpha: For now I am satisfied with the results. Now, let's go get something to eat and come back later.

Juanita: Go without me. I have some business to deal with at the embassy.

Bit by bit the SWA Main Compound is being put back together. Arriving from the hospital, Dr. Bianchi, Dr. Bellisario and Dr. Gilliani supervise the rebuilding of the medical ward before their patients could be returned to their stations. When the UN Troops, came in, there were 2 girls undergoing the cyborg process of having their bodies rebuilt with carbon fiber frames and artificial organs. Though interrupted from having the process complete, the girls were put into a stabilized bubble chamber (similar to those used on children born with PIDS- Primary Immune Deficiency Syndrome, aka: 'Boy In The Plastic Bubble') and kept at a local hospital under UN Medical staff care. One of the two girls did not make it, as the stress of having the procedure stopped mid way was too much for her body to handle. The other girl was in worse shape than when she came in, as her nuero functions were beginning to fail. The SWA medical team were not happy with the incurring looses of their work.

The three doctors had their own personal conference as the rest of the medical staff supervised on rebuilding the medical ward. Inventory lists were given, stored at off site locations throughout the internet on private accounts, to compare with that which was being returned.

Dr. Gilliani: Look, all we can do is declare our losses and complain to every medical and research facility on the planet. The UN cannot get away with murder.

Dr. Bianchi: Care to admit that we were building killer child cyborgs? You would have to admit to such activities through the evidence found.

Dr. Bellisario: Though I too would agree, I know we can make a complaint on the basis of interruption of research and experimental medical treatments which its interruption caused the death of 1 patient and the permanent neurological damage of another. It was our research in trying to help these patients that was terminated by their interference.

Dr. Giliani: Then we have a case.

The door to their private conference room opens unannounced, even though it was locked. All three doctors turn around; Dr. Gilliani speaks loudly for them.

Dr. Gilliani: I Thought I Said That We Were Not To Be Interrupted!

Tee walks into the room, holding the door for Chief Lorenzo, who is carrying a laptop, and has an ear piece to his ear connected to it. The three doctors could only sit there in silence as they walked in. Chief Lorenzo places the laptop on the table as Tee closes and then locks the door.

Chief Lorenzo: Just to let you know, I have been listening in to your little meeting now that the room monitoring system has been reestablished. And I am to applaud at what I am hearing? The three of you are nobodies without this facility, and I will not have another outside inquiry board trump through my facility for another investigation. So therefore, this meeting is over, and you will take your losses like men and carry on. Do I make myself clear?!

Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Bellisario nod their heads.

Chief Lorenzo: Well, Dr. Gilliani?

Dr. Gilliani: We lost too much to let it idly slide by.

Chief Lorenzo: 1 cyborg dead, 1 seriously damaged. We had taken worse losses in battle. I say recover what you can, rebuild the living cyborg and declare your losses with me. I deal with the outer agency complaints, and I will deal with the press. For now on, I do not care if it gives you a Nobel Prize for Brown Nosing, any and all future scientific articles to be published, letters to fellow international colleagues, and statements of importance to be sent out, written by you- my staff, are to be cleared with me first. Furthermore, your emails and internet access will be logged and reviewed. Now unless you want me to put you to sleep and inject an RFID/GPS tag into your behinds and have you followed across the world, I would advise you to behave when in and out of this facility. Your medical and scientific careers depend on this. Do I make myself clear?

Now, all three nod.

Chief Lorenzo: Good. Dr. Binachi, I need you to look over Tee for me. While in hiding from the Un Troops she had a fall, and has developed twitch in her right hand.

Dr. Bianchi (as he got up and walks over to Tee): I will get her examined right away.

Chief Lorenzo: Thank you.

They wait for Tee and Dr. Bianchi to leave.

Chief Lorenzo: Now… You two, you are not lawyers. You are not private consultants or investigational personnel. You are not going out of this facility to make complaints to any outside agency. Let's not forget our dear departed Captain Rabello. Do I make myself clear?

Dr. Bellisario: Yes sir.

Chief Lorenzo: Well Dr. Gilliani?

Dr. Gilliani (eventually, in a soft and defeated tone): Yes sir.

Chief Lorenzo: Continue on. And Don't Let Me See Or Hear About Another Word Of This Again!

Chief Lorenzo picks up his laptop and walks out of the room.

Dr. Bellisario starts to get up and walk to the door.

Dr. Gilliani: And where are you going?

Dr. Bellisario: I'm going to see how much of the lab and resources are available so I can start making Nuero and Glieal Cells for the second cyborg.

Dr. Gilliani: You actually think that she can be saved?

Dr. Bellisario: In her present condition? No. But I have to try something in an attempt to save her, and that is what counts.

Dr. Gilliani: What a waste of money and resources.

Dr. Bellisario shakes his head before walking out the door.

Ferro stands besides the box labeled for Fernando. She orders the UN Personnel to put back every stick of furniture, every article of clothing, and every item of various descriptions from his cluster of laptops to his gun safe and long arms cases back to where they had found it when they had taken it away. Under the bed was Meeshie, who are typically scared of when too much activity is going on about the room and hides wherever she could. It takes more than an hour to put back Fernando's room as to how she remembers it. Worse is the organization of his small and private library, for she does not remember how the books were stacked; just that the cans of cat food were on the top shelf and the gun safe in the middle shelf along the left edge near the desk. Also in the middle shelf was the laptop cluster Fernando had running as a super-computer, but the wiring she would not figure out and did not wanted the UN Goons breaking his personal equipment in trying to put it back together.

As the last of the UN Personnel leaves the room for the final time, Ferro reaches into Fernando's boxed items and pulls out his 32NAA mission gun. With its RFID wrapped about the handle, she walks over to the gun safe and opens it, putting the gun inside. Closing the case, she then sits down on his leather desk chair and spins it about to face the room. Meeshie slowly starts to crawl out from under the bed, and trots over to Ferro. She sits up on her hind legs and meows.

Ferro: I know. It's been a long day.

Meeshie lays down by her feet. Ferro slowly goes over Fernando's desk, though most of what's his that were on or in the desk were still in the box and everything inside accounted for. At least she had some alone moment for the time being to think to herself if all this was really worth it. It is beginning to seem that the war against terrorism and government over throws is beginning to be a losing battle; at least it seemed to her. She remembers a statement she made some 8 years before to Nihal during a mission preparation meeting where they had to kill a Padania Friendly Parliamentary Senator, "…we are the bad guys…" Then she remembers the short time she has had with Felix, the promises that were made and the 'What-Ifs', surmising all that she had lost or put aside of her life for the sake of the agency. She does her best to keep the tears from flowing.

Olga and Priscilla enter the Fernando's room, as the door was open, looking for Ferro.

Priscilla: There you are.

Ferro: What is it?

Priscilla: We're done with putting everything back.

Ferro: Including the agency servers?

Priscilla: Yes.

Ferro: And tying in the wireless with the wired network?

Priscilla: Yes.

Ferro: And everyone's accounts accessible on all cubical and office terminals?

Priscilla: Yes.

Ferro: And making your dorm rooms presentable?

Priscilla: …Uhm… Ye…es?

Olga: Don't try to lie to her. You don't lie very well. I did my room, but she says that she can do hers later on.

Ferro: I see. Priscilla- you are responsible for your room's condition. So if the Chief decides to do an inspection of it, it is you that fails that inspection.

Priscilla: I'll take care of it tonight, before I go to bed.

Ferro: You better have that room ready by morning then. I will be inspecting it myself!

Priscilla: Alright… It will be ready. Besides, what are you doing here? Aren't all in-house personnel responsible for their own rooms?

Ferro: Fernando has not returned, and won't be returning for at least a day or two. And since he was away on mission when the UN confiscated his personal effects, we are responsible for it. So, I'm putting it back together, myself as a favor to him.

Priscilla: According to your words then, we are also responsible for Rachel, Francesca and Juanita's rooms as well.

Ferro: And you would be right. I have Claes doing Rachel's room when she is done putting back Rabello's room in order.

Priscilla: That leaves Juanita and Francesca's rooms.

Ferro: Olga- take care of Francesca's room for me, please. Everything for her is color and number coded so there is a specific order for her to follow. It's easy to put back together.

Olga: I'll get on it right now.

Ferro (as Olga leaves): Thank you. (turning to Pricilla) Now, you and I have Juanita's room.

Priscilla: But…

Ferro (as she gets up and carefully walks around Meeshie and towards the door where Priscilla stood): No Butts, Priscilla. Do as you are told and not as you want from being told.

They leave the room and the door gets quietly closed. Meeshie walks up from her little cat nap, looks about the room and then stretches. She then trots over to the bed and jumps onto it, stretches some more and then curls up into a ball and naps again.

Juanita walks into the American Embassy, from a long walk through the streets of Rome. Once inside the building, she continues to go through the hallways and into Ambassador Moreno's office. He was not alone; with him was Japanese Ambassador Saka Moko.

Ambassador Moreno: Glad you can arrive. Now please have a seat.

Juanita sits on the seat furthest from the two, having them within her range of view.

Ambassador Moreno: I'll make this short and simple. Thanks to your partner's actions, I am to retire this position by the start of next week. I refuse to retire, and I will refuse to give up this position that I am serving. Though time is short, I would want to meet with the both of you to reconsider this.

Ambassador Moreno takes Fernando's cellphone from a desk drawer and tosses it at her. She catches it, looks it over and puts it away in her pocketbook, next to her M1911 .38Super.

Juanita: Reconsider what?

Ambassador Moreno: Reconsider options to overturn my imposed retirement.

Juanita: And why should we?

Ambassador Moreno: Ambassador Saka Moko?

Ambassador Saka Moko: According to my men at the scene, Fernando was seen leaving with a back pack similar to those with the nukes inside them.

Juanita: I don't believe you.

Ambassador Saka Moko: We have proof and witnesses.

Juanita: Proof? What proof? There was 21 back packs accounted for at the site by your own men, and 21 back packs under armed guard down stairs in the basement. If anything, the back pack Fernando was carrying was his own weapons and ammunitions supply he was carrying.

Ambassador Saka Moko: Now that is a viable excuse. Ambassador Moreno?

Ambassador Moreno: I'm not buying it. He walked out with a nuke.

Juanita: And why would he do that?

Ambassador Moreno: Because he had the means and opportunity to do so.

Juanita: But not the reason. Now you better understand that as American Agency Anti-Terrorist Nuke Chasers, we have the intelligence to build our own nukes out of stuff we can buy from a drug store! Why would we be needing to steal one when such plans are worth more than the actual device?!! Are you just thinking out of your ass, sir!

Ambassador Moreno: Insubordination will get you nowhere but in a lot of trouble.

Juanita: You are not my boss. Agency Supervisor John G. is, and the local command of the SWA is our immediate advisors and caregivers. Not you. So if you are going to insinuate that my partner and friend Agent Fernando has turned rouge and is about to drop a bomb on somebody, it is going to be on you.

Ambassador Moreno tosses a Polaroid picture on her lap from across the room. Juanita turns it over and sees it's a picture of her and Fernando entering a hotel, holding hands.

Juanita: What's this?

Ambassador Moreno: Proof of you being in cahoots with him.

Juanita: Cahoots? Why don't you leave the 19th century vocabulary for the past?

Ambassador Moreno: I have sufficient evidence to submit or disregard of a sexual relationship between you two. That would make you a nuclear terrorist collaborator in this.

Juanita: And you know nothing of a field operative's policies and procedures. If Fernando and I are screwing- as you believe we are, that is of our personal choice to do so and mandated in the regulations when on missions so as to fit into the circles we infiltrate. Yes, he and I don't like it, but we have screwed our way into many terrorist wings and cells, gathered evidence and killed those idiots that we fucked in order to protect everyone else. And when all is said and done and the mission over, if we decide to have a little victory sex afterwards- that's on us. So go screw yourself, Ambassador Moreno. I'm leaving.

Juanita gets up from her chair and starts walking out the door.

Ambassador Moreno: Wait!

Juanita (stopping by the door, turning to face him): Last I remember, I am an American, and this is American soil in Italy. Therefore I can do as I please and as I want. You cannot hold me back, and if you do, I'll sic Rachel on you.

Ambassador Moreno gives her a stern look, continuing to do so as she leaves the room.

Ambassador Saka Moko: Even my field agents get a little nookie when they are able. It's a side benefit of the job.

Ambassador Moreno: Oh you shut up.

Ambassador Saka Moko: You wanted me to side with you, even though I have worked with Agent Fernando myself and find him to be a very trustworthy man. I would advise you in giving up your chase and retire like an old man, with what little honor you may still have.

Ambassador Moreno: Did I tell you to shut up?

Ambassador Saka Moko: You can tell me to shut up all you want. But your country prides itself on free speech- so I'm free to say whatever I damn well please… Now if Fernando is getting some hot nookie action from her, I would say more power to him. He's welcome to come by my Embassy and pick up as many Geisha girls as he would like for his added fun and pleasure. He can even have my personal secretary upon asking. As for you… you are not welcomed to enter my embassy unless invited for professional business. How dare you speak ill of my homeland's hero.

Ambassador Saka Moko gets up and leaves the room.

Juanita walks out of the American Embassy grounds, taking a long walk through the streets of Rome. Before she could walk the second block, a limo pulls over to the sidewalk and the door opens. Juanita stops and steps away from the vehicle, walking backwards to the building behind her. The driver steps out and walks to the open door, assisting Ambassador Saka Moko from within. The Ambassador stands by the car.

Ambassador Saka Moko: Would you like a ride to anywhere?

Juanita: No, but thank you for the offer.

Ambassador Saka Moko: I would like to discuss a matter of apology with you.

Juanita: Apology?

Ambassador Saka Moko: For what happened in Ambassador Moreno's Office. Understand that I too was misled by his intentions.

Juanita: You are forgiven.

Ambassador Saka Moko: Ambassador Moreno is a dangerous man, one who allows power and position to poison his mind.

Juanita: I have known that for quite a while.

Ambassador Saka Moko (nods): Good. I want no hardships from Agent Fernando and you from this. I know Agent Fernando personally, and he is a great man to work with. You must be a great woman to work with him.

Juanita: Great woman… as in a great lay in bed?

Ambassador Saka Moko: No… not at all.

Juanita (interrupting him): I know how Japanese culture and society sees its women.

Ambassador Saka Moko: Despite what happens in our homeland, Ms Juanita, we know about how equal women are in the USA. Our women have the same rights and liberties in Japan as well. But what I'm trying to say is, if you are allowed to work with Agent Fernando as a partner, then you must be equally skilled and educated as he is. No sexist attitudes need be applied here.

Juanita: Is that all?

Ambassador Saka Moko: I would like to apologize to you both. Do you know when he would return to Rome?

Juanita: No I don't. Sometime tonight I would believe.

Ambassador Saka Moko (handing her a couple of cards): Then can I ask where are you going? Maybe give you a ride there?

Juanita (looking over the cards which she cannot read as it was in Japanese): Thanks for the offer, but I'm on a personal errand.

Ambassador Saka Moko: I see.

Juanita: What do the cards say?

Ambassador Saka Moko: Come by my embassy tonight with Fernando and any other friends you would want to bring and show the guards the cards. It will allow you access. We will celebrate on the success of the mission.

Juanita: Thanks. I'll see what I can do.

Juanita turns back and starts to walk away, against traffic as to not allow the limo to follow her. For the next several blocks, she is more conscious of the route she take, going up blocks that were against traffic as to not to have a vehicle follow her. After a while, she makes her way to the local train station and gets on the first train. She takes it as far as she could, on her way to St. Lorenzo General Hospital.

Meanwhile at a nearby café, Alpha, Liesel, and Rachel enjoy a late lunch.

Rachel: Christ in heaven, do you even know the meaning of a light lunch?

Alpha (finishing his latest sandwich): Not in a long time.

Rachel (looking to Liesel): So he really does eat like this?

Liesel: Absolutely, without question.

Rachel: …Every day?

Liesel: You become accustomed to it after a time. It simply is a matter of being who he is.

Rachel: How come our appetites aren't nearly that big?

Alpha: It's because of how you two are built.

Rachel: Excuse me?

Alpha: You're cybernetics are bio-synthetic. Meaning that…

Rachel: I know what it means.

Alpha: Good, saves time. Mine however are genetic-based and thus techno-organic.

Rachel: Meaning…

Alpha: Mine work with what's already there, enhancing it rather than replacing it. Unfortunately it enhances everything else too.

Rachel: Everything?

Alpha: Like my metabolic rate.

Liesel: Al, have you inquired about the state of the Agency's returning belongings?

Alpha: Not yet, and I don't plan to either. Not until I'm sure Francesca's okay.

Liesel: Then, why don't we head up to Francesca's room to see if she's been roused yet?

Alpha: Sounds like a plan.

Rachel nods knowing that Liesel diverted the conversation before she could continue asking questions. Alpha was one of the few people in the world who was too honest for his own good. So long as you asked and not demanded, he would divulge whatever information requested. Noticing her father taking advantage of this on occasion, Rachel attempted to gain information on the past that Alpha and Fernando had alluded to and others hid.

Walking to the reception area, the three noticed Juanita trying to gain access to Francesca's room. As she continued to argue with the staff, Alpha looked back at the two and raised his finger to his mouth. Liesel nodded while Rachel smiled. Alpha walked softly behind Juanita nodding to the receptionist as he did so. The receptionist quickly opened the door for him and the girls nodding in return as Juanita continued to flash her identification and have a yelling match with the security guard. After the three were through the doors, Alpha waited for the door to swing closed before looking back through.

Alpha: She's with us.

Juanita: How did you…?

Alpha: Does it matter?

Frustrated, Juanita then gathered her belongings before going through the door opposite of the one Alpha held open for her.

Most of the other have waited for Fernando to arrive. Even though there the bombing terrorists of Padania had been eradicated, all knew that one day they would be replaced. Until then, it was time to rest and relax, and to some- heal. For now, the core of Fernando's group was in Francesca's hospital room, waiting for his arrival and for Francesca to wake up from her long surgery.

Alpha remained standing by her hospital bed, as was Rachel, Juanita, Ferro and Liesel. The machines that monitored her life signs were registering some signs of life within her, but the levels were low. It has been said that for every 5 days of forced bed rest and inactivity, the body ages 5 years. Francesca was already approaching her 5th day of forced rest.

Rachel: Do you think she will get better?

Juanita: Every one assures us that she will. Her damaged parts has been replaced and rebuilt to new again. All we have to do is wait for anesthesia and pain medication to wear off, and she can return to the field in no time.

Rachel: Do you think she'll remember what happened to her?

Juanita: She should. Within reason, I don't think your cyborg mind set handle being shot as much mental trauma as a normal person.

Rachel: So she'll remember being shot, taken to the hospital, and being operated on… And that she is still my daddy's wife.

Juanita: She your father's mission wife- the marriage ends when the mission does.

Rachel: That's not fair.

Juanita: Why you say that?

Rachel: Francesca is in love with father. And he has been different ever since the marriage. I'm not saying that he's happier, but he is… more like he was before he married Cathy so long ago.

Juanita: It's been only about 10 years since they got married. You remember that far back?

Rachel: Certain things you never forget.

Juanita: No, I mean, Cyborgs do not remember their pasts…

Rachel: Only if they are allowed to be programmed to forget. I remember everything because father would not let them erase me.

Juanita: I see…

Rachel: As far as I know, Francesca was not erased when she was originally created. She does have amnesia when we found her and those idiot doctors turned her into an airhead. I only met Francesca for a short time before her rebuild, but it's enough to tell me that she was not an airhead before.

Juanita: Why are you telling me this?

Rachel: I don't know.

Alpha: She remembers something of our past.

Juanita/Rachel (together): Eh?

Alpha: There were 3 of us in the beginning: Francesca, me and Tee. Tee was the quiet one, but Francesca and I always argued. Always bumping into each other, things like that.

Rachel: Any juicy tidbits?

Juanita: Rachel! That's not nice!

Alpha: She used to walk around the dorm hallways naked half the time, a tradition that still continues today! You are all lucky that the boy-cyborgs, what few there are, are always away on the field for much of the time.

Rachel: Those Robo-boys would not know what to do with a good piece of pussy if it were thrown at their feet. Point-blank, they are too over conditioned to get a hard on.

Alpha: How would you know of this?

Rachel: Please… (Stepping back to show off the curves of her body) As often as I walked through the halls with just a t-shirt and panties and they walked by without trying to make a move on me? Shit… Something wrong with that! I've gotten more hits from the girls than from the boys.

Alpha: Hmmm… and?

Rachel: I don't swing that way.

Alpha: Too bad for Claes.

Juanita: But you would with your father.

Rachel: Of course I would! I owe him everything… just like you do, Missy.

Juanita: Now wait a minute.

Rachel: Look- you had your many chances with him. Now it's Francesca's turn. Don't interfere with their relationship. At least I can say that I can trust Francesca more as my father's wife than I did with Cathy when they were married.

Juanita: Now you're crossing the line there!

Rachel: I knew that Cathy's secret- her ex husband- would wreck the happiness they had. Francesca has no secrets, she has no exes to come back and kill her. And she would do her best to make my father happy. I know what father and Cathy was happiness but she let it fall apart for someone else. There is nothing like that in Francesca's life to ruin their happiness.

Juanita: And what of Fernando's end?

Rachel: Randal is dead. Only thing left that can ruin their happiness is you. I'm telling you, as my accepted god-auntie, you do anything to ruin what they have, I will kill you. That is not a warning, it is a promise. But you better understand that I am not stopping you from having the relationship you and him already have. I'm telling to watch your step in that relationship.

Juanita could only give a blank stare as she does not know how to answer to what she had been told.

Liesel: That is quite enough, we are here for Francesca and her well being. Not to indulge in personal issues regarding relations.

Rachel (as she starts to leave the room): Tell her that!

Rachel walks out the room, making her way down the halls to the elevators and not far away to the vending machines. Alpha was right behind her as she started to put in coinage into one of the machines.

Alpha: What was all that about?

Rachel (turns around 1/2 startled with her .45 drawn at him): Don't you make any noise when sneaking up behind people?!!

Alpha (as she starts to put away her gun): I can't help it, but more importantly; what was that about you and Juanita?

Rachel: A lot of personal shit.

Alpha: I know that. The problem I see is the marriage Fernando and Francesca has. It's a mission marriage, and as such, it will be soon over if it isn't already.

Rachel: Not according from what I have read. Italian law says…

Alpha (interrupting her): Fuck Italian Law. They have fucked us long enough. You need to realize that what short term arrangements that were made, Fernando and Francesca agreed to it. Now, you need to get over that and tell me what bug has crawled up your silicone ass.

Rachel: My ass is not made up of silicone. It's the same ass I was born with…

Alpha: Rachel, get serious; tell me what's bugging you.

Rachel: Nothing.

Alpha: Look, if it counts for anything, Fernando's treatment of Francesca is a whole lot better than what I have seen others do to their… girls. I know he spoils you as his daughter, but let's get real. We are agents, we live in a make believe world that we create to capture the bad guys. In all that, I have never known your father to ever abuse a female agent under his care or command. If Francesca is still a virgin after this mission, than that makes Fernando a bigger man in not giving in to his wants and desires, especially with one who is so willing to drop her panties for him upon command. So what is up with you and Juanita?

Rachel: She's always interfering.

Alpha: And you are interfering with her.

Rachel: I'm interfering with her interference.

Alpha: Interference on what?

Rachel does not answer.

Alpha: Look, we don't need to fight amongst ourselves. Personal shit or not, it's all petty. I'm sure your father would not like you, his daughter; and Juanita, his friend, constantly fighting over personal crap. Your father is more than man enough to make what decisions are right for him and he does not need a pair of fighting pussies to force him into a decision. Knowing your father, he will make a decision that will be a major negative for the both of you. Understand that?

Rachel (bowing her head): Yes…

Alpha (reaching inside the machine and pulling out an ice cream on a stick from it, giving it to her): Enjoy the ice cream and return to the room when you are in a better and non-fighting frame of mind.

Rachel does not answer, as she tears open the wrapper off the ice cream and starts eating it. Alpha turns away and walks back to the room.

A black Alfa Romeo drives onto the highway that connects to Rome from the main road. There it continues to drive south outside the Eastern side of the city towards its southern end. Though it takes extra time for this drive, it arrives to a grave yard south of the city. Its driver gets out and buys some flowers, taking them to a long march among the rows of head stones until he gets to a particular one. There he puts the flowers on its grave. He speaks to the headstone out of respect.

Fernando: I only know you from what I have read of your computer files, but it seems that I have known you since forever. I don't know how to say this, but I can imagine that over the years you have kept an eye on Francesca like I have over Rachel. I care for your Francesca and feel those feelings inside me that I have denied myself for many years, and I am deeply sorry as to how things had turned out as of late. If I could undo them, I would. She is a very special person, one I would like to spend the rest of my life with, if possible, with your blessings if you so allow it. So do you? Well… If you don't, I do want her to at least recover to what she was before this mission. If there is any way possible you can send a helping hand down here for at least the latter the request, I would appreciate it and do my best for her.

Fernando stands there in silence for a couple of minutes.

Fernando: Well Felix, I have to go and see how she is doing. Until next time.

Fernando starts to walk away from the grave. In a couple of minutes, he was inside the Alfa Romeo, turning on the ignition and revving the engine before slipping into gear. In the tiny spot of the parking area, he makes a bootlegger's turn and stomps on the gas pedal as he shifts gears. He continues to speed down the side highway that surrounds Rome, to the area where St. Lorenzo's General Hospital was at. On a 45 minutes had passed for him to complete the task, cursing out Roman Traffic along the way.

The hospital was no better, demanding that only immediate family members were only allowed to see Francesca in the Intensive Care Unit, and also demanding for his ID. Upon showing it, proving that he was her (mission) husband, he was told that only 4 visitors were allowed in the Intensive Care unit at a time and that he would have to wait for somebody to come down and give him a pass. He had to bite back on his anger, for letting it go rampant would have meant sending a lowly hospital clerk who was only doing their job into the Intensive Care Unit. He takes a walk to the lobby area and takes a seat. For a moment, he thinks. Thinking about who are the 4 that could it be upstairs with Francesca. After a while, he tires of waiting. He gets up and walks past the hospital guards, taking out his wallet and flashing the silver of his American Agency Shield at them. They sit stunned for a moment as if the flash of sliver had blinded them to move from their places. He takes the stairs to the 4th floor where Intensive Care was located, not wanting to deal with waiting for elevators or of their operators.

He walks past the ICU's reception area, where a screaming receptionist orders anyone with the ability to stop the intruder. A couple of male nurses step out of a back room and block Fernando's way. Alpha steps out into the room to see what the commotion was about. He then trots over to the nurses, squeezing in between and taking Fernando by the arm.

Alpha (telling the nurses as he pulled Fernando past them): Unless you want to die, I would advise you to leave him and us alone.

They walk into Francesca's room. Fernando walks about to the bed, looking over the live monitoring equipment, the IVs and the clip board on the end of the bed with the doctor's notes. Rachel knows the routine all too well, no loving daughter pounces in situations like this, so she remains seated and waiting.

Fernando (looking over the notes): How is she?

Alpha: She got out of Surgery earlier today. That is all I know.

Fernando: I can see that, it's written here in the notes.

Alpha: Anything else that I don't know about that you are reading there you want me to tell you?

Fernando: In due time…

Alpha: Then tell me why you did not allow anyone one of us to go on this mission of yours?

Fernando: Tell me, why did you take on the Three Wise Men alone? If memory serves correct, they almost killed you. Didn't they?

Alpha glares at him for a moment.

Fernando: Then you know my answer.

Alpha: So, did you get them?

Fernando: Mario, Maria and their hideaway buddies are chilling hard in the coroner's morgue in upstate Italy.

Alpha: You know that they are going to be replaced.

Fernando: Then so be it. Maybe they will be a brighter pair than the last two, and leave the rat race before they realize how lucky they are to be rats in the first place. If not, consider them yours to take down.

Fernando puts away the clip board, walking to the head of the bed. He leans over, brushing the hair aside from Francesca's face, and then puts the back of his hand against her cheeks. For a moment, she takes a slight gasp of air. The life monitoring equipment shows a slight increase of activity, though how small it would be. Fernando thinks to himself that she should be awake by now, but he is going by human parameters and not of a cyborg's.

Rachel: Daddy?

Fernando: Yes, Raych?

Rachel: …uhm… nothing.

Fernando: You got my attention, now what is it?

Rachel (quickly trying to change subjects): Uhm… When are we going home?

Fernando: I don't know.

Juanita gets up out of her seat and stands on the opposite side of the bed to Fernando.

Juanita: Ambassador Saka Moko wants us to drop by the Japanese Embassy when you return for some professional business to attend too.

Fernando: Saka Moko can wait.

Alpha: Why wasn't I informed?

Juanita (pointing at Fernando and herself): The invitation was for him and I only.

Fernando: I know Saka Moko. The invitation was for the group. As such you should have told Alpha and the others about it.

Juanita: But…

Fernando: No Butts, Juanita. I am rather tired and want to be hitting a bed of my own soon. But since the SWA offices and dorms have not been put back together, its going to have to be a night or two at the Hilton Roma. So, Alpha… what is the progress on the SWA Dorms and getting back our personal stuff?

Alpha looks at him for a second, thinking quickly for an answer for which he has none of.

Alpha: Nothing, I'm still waiting on a call from Ferro.

Fernando: Funny, I thought that by now they should be moving their tails on getting our stuff back. Humph… Looks like I may have to set some fire to some general's ass in the morning.

Liesel: Don't you have caller ID block on your cell?

Alpha (trying to cover his tracks): Damn, that's right. I'll take care of that. You just rest all night and sleep the day away.

Fernando: You better do something, make sure certain things don't disappear. Like the old Chrysalis Foundation Server that used to be in the back closet of the server room.

Alpha gives him a blank stare, smeared with 'WTF' all over it.

Fernando: It has all your secrets in it. Even a few things about your old handler, Omega. I would be really pissed if that ended up in some digital dissection lab in UN Head Quarters in New York City. To get it out from there, you are going to need that little nuke I left in the trunk for you to find.

Alpha snaps out of it.

Juanita: You What?!!

Fernando: Why are you getting all bent out of shape for?

Juanita: You took a nuke with you?!!

Fernando: Consider it a trophy of war.

Juanita: Ambassador Moreno suspects that you took a nuke! It Is All He Needs To Clear His Name And Hang Yours!

Fernando: First off- I don't care. Second of all- I don't care. And third…

Juanita (interrupting him): You don't care. Damn You Fernando! Holy Shit! This Room Could Be Bugged! You're implicating me in all this too?!!

Fernando (pointing at the door): You can walk out the door, Juanita. I do not care.

Alpha: There is no nuke.

Juanita: What The Fuck- You Mean There Is No Nuke?!!

Alpha walks over to her with a back pack over his shoulder. He opens it and puts the open bag to her face.

Alpha: Just a bunch of old style 1911s he got from Giovanni's Gun Shop when we started this mess.

Juanita: THEN WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE TALKING LIKE THIS, FERNANDO!

Fernando: You like to throw little tests at me all the time. How does it feel to you?

Juanita could only stand there, stunned in silence. Alpha closes the bag and takes a couple of steps back to the seats where the others were but stands in the middle of the two groups.

Fernando: You say you love me but you don't show it. You do things that you think is for the better of the two of us, and I'm the one who gets hurt. You plan things out for us, but its all about you. Frankly my dear- I don't give a damn. Not to you, not to us, not to what we had. The price of our friendship has been too costly. Yet you continue to chase me across the globe no matter where I would go: Spain, Cuba, Brazil, Japan, and now Italy; all to up that price even more and demand payment. I wonder how you even had time to be married, pregnant and have 4 kids like you did while chasing me.

Juanita (trying to hold back her tears): Enough! Enough Already!

Fernando: Got something to say?

Juanita: You don't understand a woman's needs!

Alpha (to himself): I bet it has something to do with trouser snakes and all-protein milk shakes… (as an empty bed pan bounces off his head) OW! (turning to Liesel) Why you did that for?!!

Liesel does not answer, sitting there with her arms crossed and staring him down, if only for a moment.

Fernando (continuing): You say that I don't understand a woman's needs? You don't understand what I want. And what I want is to be left alone. Funny- after being married and having so many girl-friends, I know what a woman needs. But my needs come first. The problem is, you consider that you are the one that needs protection, loving and being told that everything is alright while money, power and status is given to you to elevate you to a higher standing. It is not all about you, Juanita. You are rather insignificant in this world, and you are becoming insignificant to me because of you become such an ugly and greedy thing. This I expect from Kathy- but you? I thought you were different. Turns out I was wrong.

Juanita (with tears flowing down her face): That that's what you want? A robo-wife that makes no demands, that give you everything you want hand and foot? Keep your bed warm and your eyes glued on her silicone ass?….

Fernando tries to slap Juanita, but is stopped; his hand caught in mid-air by Francesca. She pulls it down her chest, and holds it strong enough for him not to pull away without exerting quite some force. Then she reaches with her other arm, taking Juanita's hand, bringing it down to his, putting them together. Reluctantly, they hold hands. Francesca goes into Fernando suit pocket and pulls out the set of keys he carries, which includes his hotel room key. She manages to put them into their hand, and then reaches for the remote on the side of the bed, turning off the lights in her area.


	18. Chapter 18

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 18: One More Day.

Last thing he remembers as he stares at the ceiling was telling Juanita that he has the bed and she would have to sleep on the couch. But there she was with her head on his chest and arms holding him to her while his arm was across her back. He felt nothing but her bare skin against his arm as they laid under a couple of layers of blankets. The morning sun trying to fight against the curtains and drapery that covered the huge bay windows. He fights with his memories to figure out what happened. Juanita yawns and stretches as she slowly wakes up.

Juanita (as she barely had her eyes opened): Oh, good morning…

Fernando does not want to answer, not until he had sorted things out in his mind. Juanita on the other hand goes back to sleep on his chest, at least for a moment. Then her eyes snap open, her arms extend pushing herself up off him just a few bare inches, and looks at him in shock, bewilderment and awe. Then she realizes that she has nothing on from her waist up as her c-cup breasts were still in contact with him. At least a quick check confirmed that she still had her panties on.

Juanita (almost yelling, but quickly having a hand cover her mouth): What Have You Done To Me This Time…*?!!

Fernando: Do you mind not yelling?!!

Juanita reaches over and pulls his hand from her face.

Fernando: Besides, I told you that I was taking the bed. You were supposed to sleep on the couch, Miss!

Juanita: No! It's the woman who sleeps on the bed and the man takes the couch- that's the proper thing to do.

Fernando: Proper for who? Besides- I needed the bed and the rest.

Juanita: Don't tell me you hurt yourself again…

Fernando: If I did that's for me to say or not say. But this is my room, I'm paying for it, and therefore my bed!

Juanita does not say a word for the moment as she tries to figure out how to deal with the next subject at hand. After a while of silence, Fernando notices and takes advantage of it.

Fernando: I'm Right, aint I?!!

Juanita slaps him before pushing herself off him, taking as much of the blankets with her to cover herself.

Juanita: How Could You!

Fernando: You Don't Like It When I'm Right And You're Wrong- That's Your Problem!

Juanita (yelling): I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!

Fernando (matching her tone): THEN WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!

Juanita: YOU HAD YOUR BONER PRESSED UP AGAINST ME!

Fernando thinks for a while before answering.

Fernando: No I did Not! You Were The One On Top Of Me!

Juanita: That's No Excuse For Having A Hard On!

Fernando: Its Morning! My Body Is Waking Up, Blood Pressure Is Rising! Of Course I Would Have A Hard On! It Natural For ALL Men To Get Hard Ons In The Morning! It's the Way We Are Built! You Were Married, Don't You Remember Your Husband Having A Hard On Every Morning!

Juanita (as she sat up against the edge of the bed, still covering herself): That's No Excuse For Pressing Yours Against Me!

Fernando: You Were On Top Of Me!

Juanita throws the blanket to cover Fernando's head, and makes a run to the bathroom. She slams the door behind her as Fernando takes covers from off his head. He sits there wondering, but the peace and silence returning was enticing and convincing enough to fix the blankets and put his head on the pillows again. His eyes close, and tries to regain sleep again.

Sleep does not come, becoming an elusive lover one has to chase in the forest of where wild things are. Instead, something else keeps Fernando from sleeping. Something that has caught his ear and won't let go of it. That something was Juanita crying in the bathroom.

Unsure with what to do, the only thing he could think was to do something. He forces himself to sit up on the edge of the bed. Getting up, his erection was quite obvious as it pressed against the material of his briefs. He quickly shoves his hand inside and adjusts himself to make it less obvious. In a couple of steps he was at the bathroom door, listening to Juanita crying on the other side. He gently knocks on the door to get her attention, which it does.

Juanita (shouting against the tears): GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

Fernando (loud enough to be heard through the door): Look… Uhm, Juanita… I don't know what happened or why but I'm sorry for it.

For a moment, nothing but silence.

Fernando: Juanita?

No answer.

He slowly reaches for the door knob, and twists it. The door opens much to his disbelief. Juanita was sitting on the toilet cover, curled up in a tight ball, with a large wad of toilet paper wiping her eyes. She looks up at him, unsure how to respond to his presence.

Fernando: Look. I'm sorry, even though I don't know why.

She sniffles a bit, wipes her eyes and then blows her nose before slightly turning to face him.

Juanita: Because You're An Insensitive Idiot!

Fernando: What do you mean by that?

Juanita: You Know!!

Fernando: Juanita… answer me honestly. Did we have sex last night?

Juanita (thinking to remember, though it was obvious): Uhm… No.

Fernando: Then what happened?

Juanita: Nothing!

Fernando: Juanita- I'm serious. I mean… I don't know what I mean anymore. Look… Uhm… I'm going back to sleep- you're welcomed to share the bed and blankets if you like, if you don't mind having to deal with the likes of me.

He slowly turns away starts to walk out of the bathroom. She springs up from her seated position, standing behind him, reaching to take his hand. He stops as she takes his hand and turns to face her.

Fernando: What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?

The answer he gets was not a verbal one, but a physical one as she leans up to him on her tip-toes and gives him a more than needed passionate kiss on his lips. She then lets him go and takes a 1/2 step back, looking for a reaction though none could be found other that "What the fuck…" from him. She then pushes him out door and slams it. Fernando stands there for a moment before shaking his head as he gets to the bed. He climbs on and gets under the blankets. Taking hold of a pillow to block the dim lighting of the room, he covers his eyes and forces himself back to sleep.

Juanita remains in the bathroom for a while, cursing out the situation they were in and for her allowing it to happen. Nothing happened, though it could have, as much as she may have wanted something to happen. It was more important that for moment that they would stop fighting and arguing, accepting what they have had in the past and make it more so in the present. In short, she wanted Fernando to love her again and stop being the cold insensitive bastard that he has been these past years. And she would pay almost any price to get it, but at the moment that price was getting a bit hard to bear.

She dries her eyes one last time, before lifting the toilet cover a slight bit and shoving the wad of toilet paper through the opening. A push on the handle flushes the toilet, as she starts washing her face. After a quick rinse of her mouth, she dries her face with a nearby hanging towel before stepping out of the bathroom. As promised, Fernando was on the bed asleep, though at time sleeping does not guarantee getting rest that he would want. She sits on the edge of the bed for a moment, putting her thoughts and emotions in order. She turns to look at him for a moment, seeing that he was fast asleep. She takes and lifts the edge of the blanket before inserting her legs in first and the rest of her body to follow.

Though there was plenty of room on the king sized bed for them to have space away from each other, she curls up next to him, putting a leg in between his, resting her head against his chest and an arm around him- a position they are too used when sleeping together. It seems that in the conscious world all intimacy and emotion is lost, but in the unconscious world they share something more than most couples would. At least for now the hours pass as they unknowingly enjoy each other's company.

Dr. Bianchi speaks with Alpha, Liesel and Rachel as the other physicians tend to Francesca.

Dr. Bianchi: Tell that uncaring cooth of a handler not to stress his cyborg in the least. No heavy lifting, help her in getting dressed and other things. That also includes no fire arms practice, no field work, nothing to upset her. She is to keep movement of her shoulder to an absolute minimum! I'm doing everything not to put her offline since he would not want that.

Alpha: For how long?

Dr. Bianchi: A week at least. Not before we can examine her in the medical ward first. Now, where is that idiot anyways?

Alpha: If you mean Fernando, he's with his agency counterpart, probably in the US Embassy discussing nuclear terrorism intell with their supervisor.

Dr. Bianchi: Well, you tell him what I told you.

The medical staff help Francesca off her bed once she is fully dressed and her arm in a sling. The group walks over to her.

Alpha: How do you feel?

Francesca: Tired, dizzy, exhausted on all levels.

Alpha: Any pain?

Dr. Bianchi: She's on the maximum conditioning dose, so she should not feel any pain, but Like I told you, she's in a very delicate state right now and needs time to heal.

Alpha: Maximum Conditioning Meds? You got her drugged up, don't you?

Dr. Bianchi: Start weaning her off in 48 hours at 1/2 the maximum, and work down to her level in 1/2 dose steps. You know what her dosage was?

Alpha: No.

Rachel (with her arms crossed): She takes slightly more than I do.

Dr. Bianchi: OK, between you two, you can figure something until you regain contact with her handler.

Alpha (Taking Francesca by the arm): Come on Frankie, let's go home and put you in a soft bed.

Francesca: OK…

They all look at her oddly as they, especially Alpha and Dr. Bianchi, know how much she hates being called by that name, and yet there was no reaction from her. Dr. Bianchi reaches into his lab jacket and pulls out Francesca's firearm, giving it to Alpha, who pockets the weapon.

They take slow but deliberate steps out of the room and then the ward. A nurse by the reception desk steps out with a wheelchair for Francesca. Alpha takes the wheelchair and assists Francesca into it. Though the nurses step in to push Francesca, Alpha gives them a stern look, making them get out of the way as he grabs the handles and push Francesca down the halls. Soon they were by Fernando's Porsche, helping Francesca into the front passenger seat. They girls get into the rear seat from the driver's side before Alpha gets in.

Francesca: You guys do not have to help so much, I can get out of chairs and things myself.

Alpha (as he puts the car in gear and slowly drives away): You have to keep all the weight off that arm for at least a week. Want to be off-line during that time?

Francesca: No. I want to be by my handler…

Rachel: Uh oh…

Alpha: I sense it too, Rachel. Francesca, who is your handler?

Francesca: Fernando G.

Alpha: Anything you can tell me about him?

Francesca: I'm his second cyborg, that is all I am allowed to disclose.

Rachel: This is not good.

Alpha: I know. Francesca, who is his first cyborg?

Francesca: That is classified information.

Alpha: You know who we are?

Francesca: Yes.

Alpha: Who are we?

Francesca: You are Section 2 cyborgs, like me.

Alpha (reaching back and pulling Rachel between their seats on the center console): Who is she?

Francesca: Uhm…

Alpha pulls over to the side of the road.

Alpha: Francesca… that is Rachel- Fernando's first cyborg, and his daughter. You are his second cyborg, and his mission wife. And he does not consider you or anyone of us as cyborgs. Understand all that?

Francesca: Uhm….

Rachel: Francesca- conduct memory diagnostics and convey the events that brought you to the medical facility.

Francesca: Password required for further input.

Rachel: Oh god- they mind wiped her… again!

Alpha: No- it could be just the conditioning being set to such a high level. Francesca, ignore password input and last request.

The three of them look at Francesca for a moment.

Alpha: Hotel room. Rachel. Call Fernando and tell him what's going on and hopefully those two are not in bed with each other. In her condition, Francesca might go Elsa on them.

Liesel: How about dropping us off at the café and have her eat something while you go get Fernando.

Alpha: OK. Francesca, you hungry?

Francesca: Uhm…

Alpha: Francesca- you will have your meal break while I recover your handler from an intell gathering mission.

Rachel: Yeah- deep inside Juanita's panties.

Alpha (whapping Rachel on her forehead): Rachel… That's uncalled for.

Rachel: I was just joking!

Francesca: Juanita?

Alpha: Juanita S. – Fernando's secondary agency partner and long time friend. You are to protect her and follow her orders as you do him. Got that?

Francesca: I only follow Fernando's orders.

Rachel: We're fucked, she's been mind wiped.

Alpha: Francesca, you willing to have a meal break with the other two units while I gather Fernando?

Francesca: I can do that.

Alpha: Good. Can you also be in non-mission mode while you enjoy your meal?

Francesca: Uhm…

Alpha: Francesca- we do not want any accidents or incidents. Put yourself in non-mission mode, and if anything happens, Rachel and Liesel will cover and protect you. You are on medical orders not to stress yourself- remember that.

Francesca: Don't stress myself.

Alpha: Good.

Francesca: When can I meet my handler?

Alpha: Soon, during your meal break when I recover him from his mission detail.

Francesca: Won't he get mad at the intrusion?

Alpha: I doubt it. You are more important to him than the mission is.

Francesca (a tear starts to roll down her face): So, uhm… why was he not there in the medical facility?

Alpha: You told him to not end the mission because of you.

Francesca (before she begins to cry): I see.

Liesel reaches over and gives her an army patterned camouflaged handkerchief for Francesca to use.

Rachel: Alpha…

Alpha: I know, I know…

Rachel: Then what?

Alpha: You two deal with Francesca and I will get Fernando. OK?

Liesel: Fran, why are you crying?

Francesca: I don't know.

Liesel: It's OK. Let it out. Let it all out so you can be more calm later.

That seemed to have brought Francesca to a louder level of emotional release.

Alpha: Liesel!

Liesel: She has to let out what she has inside. Let her!

Alpha turns into the garage of the hotel and slowly to the parking spot, noticing that Alfa Romeo was in its place.

Alpha: Good, they are still here. Girls. Take her to the hotel restaurant and charge it to the room. I'll go get Fernando.

Alpha gets out of the car first, sliding across the hood to the other side to open the door, but it flies open and off its hinges, also damaging the Alfa next to it.

Alpha (to himself): Oh god. She can't feel pain, so she can't register her own strength either…

The girls get out of the car, and stand about Francesca who was still sitting.

Alpha: Girls… Keep her down here while I get Fernando.

Rachel: But…

Alpha (as he starts running to the elevators): I don't want any accidents!

Soon Alpha was gone, heading to the Fernando's room. Francesca looks at the other girls in front of her.

Francesca: Can we have our meal break?

Liesel: Uhm… change of plans. We will wait for your handler to come first. Then we will have a meal together. Unit Alpha is recovering him for us right now.

Francesca: OK.

Alpha uses his key to get into Fernando's room, finding Juanita and Fernando still in bed and in the most intimate of sleeping positions possible. He slams his hand on the bed, grabbing the blankets and yanking them off them. Fernando reaches back behind his pillow and pulls out his AA .45, aiming it at Alpha. Juanita could only sit up and shriek.

Alpha: Yo Chief- We Got A Situation!

Fernando: Alpha? Damn you're lucky I did not blow your head off.

Alpha (giving back the blanket): Never mind that and put your clothes on quickly!

Fernando: What's going on?

Alpha: Its Francesca…

Fernando (interrupting him): What about her?

Alpha: Let me finish!

Fernando: Then finish!

Alpha: She was just released to us today, just now in fact. But she is on the maximum dose of the conditioning medication and now she's acting like she just came off the assembly line! Now get dressed- she's downstairs waiting for you come over and give her input!

Fernando sits up and tries to shake off reality as it starts humping on the back of his head. Juanita was kneeling n the bed, using the covers to cover herself from her breasts down.

Fernando goes into the bathroom but keeps the door open.

Fernando (yelling from the bathroom): Anything else?

Alpha (walking over to the bathroom doorway): She's on maximum dose so she won't feel pain but she also cannot register her own strength either, and she broke both cars opening the door herself.

Fernando (wiping his face with a towel): What do you mean- broke?

Alpha: Just that, she broke the door off the 928 and caved in the door on the Alfa doing so!

Fernando: I see. Hand me my clothes and turn on the laptop. It should turn on without a log on, then hand me the unit.

Alpha gathers his belongings and tosses them into the bathroom. He then takes the laptop and sits on the edge of the bed while turning it on. Juanita looks at him.

Juanita: You mind?

Alpha: What?

Juanita: I need to get dressed too.

Alpha: Listen sweety, you ain't got nothing I have not seen on anyone else before, despite all that chocolate mocha you have everything covered in. But I must say, it does look good on you. You exercise regularly?

Juanita: ALPHA!!!

Alpha: Alright, I'm not looking!

Fernando steps out of the bathroom, handing Juanita a robe to put on. She puts it on under the sanctuary of the blankets, then gathers her belongings and dashes into the bathroom, door slamming close behind her. Fernando finishes up on buttoning his shirt, taking his cellphone from the nightstand. He speed dials Dr. Bianchi on it before putting it to his ear.

Fernando: Yes, Dr. Bianchi. What is this I hear about problems with Francesca? Look, according to Alpha, among other things, she ripped the door off my Porsche and slammed it against the Alfa- wrecking both cars in the process! No- she opened the door herself! What do you mean bring her to the medical ward? In What? Both cars are wrecked! I'm at the Roma Hilton, and I'll see what I can do from here- OK? Sending Ferro and a crew over? Good. Maybe I can yell at her too in your place! Yeah- and I'm sending you the repair bill to both cars too! Goodbye!

Alpha (holding back his laughter): I see you still like him.

Fernando: Bastard may have my first name but he's no genius leader as Fernando's tend to be. Far from it, he's an asshole.

Alpha: A lot of people say that about you, you know.

Fernando: I hope they say it in kindness, love and respect when they do.

Alpha: Yeah, right…

Fernando: What is going on with Francesca, and give me details. Hold nothing back.

Alpha: Look, Dr. Bianchi told me to tell you that she is on the maximum conditioning meds for the pain and healing she is going through, but after 48 hours, she is to start being weaned off the high dose in 1/2 dose steps until she reaches her norm. She is not to be lifting heavy things, moving about too much or being emotionally stressed out. But in the ride over here, she was acting funny.

Fernando: Funny?

Alpha: Strange. As if she got off the assembly line. She does not recognize us, or so it seems and is only going to take orders or what she thinks is orders from you only. She is also requesting a password. Rachel thinks she's been mind wiped, but I do not think so. More like the conditioning meds taking over more than anything to me.

Fernando: She remembers that she's my wife of sorts?

Alpha: I do not know, even though I told her so.

Fernando: I see. Where is she now?

Alpha: In the garage waiting for you with the others.

Fernando: OK. Go ahead of me and tell them that I'm on my way. I have to set up something with Juanita before I go.

Alpha: Alright. By the way, you and her…

Fernando: No we are not. And you know better than ask in the first place. Now go before I beat you getting there running down the stairs.

Alpha: I know. It's just we're all under a lot of stress, and if you need some plastic…

Fernando (interrupting him): Alpha…

Alpha: Alright, I'm gone, see you there, and remember that latex is your friend.

Alpha leaves the room, leaving Fernando sitting on the bed and shaking his head. Juanita opens the bathroom door, sticking her head out the doorway.

Fernando: You can come out, he's gone.

Juanita comes out, still only in her panties, taken off the robe in the bathroom.

Juanita (as she walks up to him): I heard most of it inside. So what are you going to do?

Fernando: What can I do? Deal with it. That is all I can do, actually.

Juanita: Well. Need me to do anything?

Fernando: You can get dressed for one.

Juanita: Besides that.

Fernando: Take care of the group while I deal with the medical staff about Francesca.

Juanita (as she starts putting on her clothes): Lunch, outings, stuff like that?

Fernando: Yeah, feed them. Alpha and Liesel are pretty much on their own but Rachel needs a firm hand.

Juanita: I know how to deal with your little girl.

After about a minute of getting themselves dressed up and ready, they leave the room and head to the garage. They find the group between the cars, Francesca still sitting in the Porsche. Fernando looks over the damage done to both cars as Juanita calls to Rachel to be by her side. Alpha and Liesel join them as Fernando steps up to the Porsche's open doorway where Francesca sat in. He extends a hand for her to get out.

Francesca (taking his hand and getting up): I'm… sorry…

Fernando (getting her steady as she stands a bit wobbly): Don't be. It could happen to anyone.

Francesca (still holding on to him): But… it happened to me.

Fernando: Look- relax. Control yourself. OK. I'm going to take you to the room for a bit of questioning and simple diagnostics.

Francesca: Uhm… Password?

Fernando: Hmmm… (he gives her a stern look) Handlers Do Not Need Passwords.

Francesca looks at him unsure what response to give him, but eventually gives one.

Francesca: Accepted.

Alpha: That's the password?!!

Fernando (turning to Alpha): That's not the password. It's a handler's command, something that can override a password. It's only done by voice and facial recognition, and only the First Generations like her and Liesel has it. Rachel, being a Second Generation, requires a password if she were to fall into a high conditioning near diagnostic mode like Francesca is running now.

Fernando helps Francesca out of the area between the two cars. He then hands Alpha a business card: Guido's Custom Cars. Alpha looks over the card.

Fernando: Francesca, we'll go to the room and wait for the medical staff to come for you to check on you. Juanita- feed the girls. Alpha, you stay here until the SWA Pizza Truck comes here and send Ferro and the staff to my room. And call Guido for the cars. My account number is on the back.

Alpha: Guido? He's a hack! Send them to my place, I'll hook you up nice!

Fernando: I know Guido well to trust him with my mods and specs. Besides, he has spares for my bullet proof doors and can get the job done in an hour. You're going to need to special order those, no matter how good your connections are. So Guido or nobody!

Alpha: Alright, alright. I'll send them to Guido. Anything else?

Fernando: Keep an eye on Mickey the wrench, he likes to pocket the change I have in the glove box and coin dispenser.

Alpha: Eh?

Fernando: Empty out the trunks and other areas of valuables… OK?

Alpha: Alright, alright… I'll get on it right away.

Fernando escorts Francesca to the elevator, with Juanita and the girls following. The two groups take separate elevators, Fernando using his key to make his ride an express service. In a couple of minutes, he was escorting Francesca to the bed in the room and sitting her down. Propping up a few pillows behind her, he gets her to sit length-wise across the bed with her legs extended out. He takes a room chair and places it by the bed and sits on it.

Fernando: Simple questions and answers session and then diagnostics. Is that fine with you?

Francesca: Yes. It is fine with me.

Fernando: OK, Who are you?

Francesca: I… I am…

Fernando: Something wrong?

Francesca: Uhm…

Fernando: It's a simple question- Who are you as in what is your name, not what you are or your basic functions. Nor is it your job title or relations to others. That is all I am asking. So I repeat, who are you?

Francesca: I am Francesca.

Fernando: Good. Now. This will get a little harder. What are you? What as in your being what you are in the physical sense. It is not in the metaphysical or philosophical sense.

Francesca: What am I?

Fernando: Yes.

Francesca: I am a human cybernetic construct created… Uhm…

Fernando: That's OK. You do not have to give me any more than just that.

Francesca: But…

Fernando: Yes Francesca?

Francesca: Why can I not remember?

Fernando: Your creation is a secret, wrapped in an enigma and smothered in a conspiracy. It is locked into the darkest recess of your mind to protect you from them. But for now, let's only concentrate on what you should know, since your recreation and everything since your chance meeting with me. Now, What are you?

Francesca: I am a reconstructed human cybernetic being…

Fernando: That is all you need to say.

Francesca: Uhm… OK.

Fernando: Now, a hard question. Who are your relations and how are you connected to them?

Francesca: There is you, you are my handler and uhm… that is not quite right.

Fernando: Just think. What am I to you?

Francesca: My… husband?

Fernando: Mission husband.

Francesca: Define 'Mission Husband.'

Fernando: As your handler, we are married for the duration of the mission because there are certain places we cannot access without being a husband and wife. Hotel rooms for one, social parties and events we are infiltrating, things like that where an eye of suspicion would be raised if some kind of cover was not there.

Francesca: I see.

Fernando: Francesca, does that bother you?

Francesca: Bother me?

Fernando: Bother you as in that it is a relationship that is to only last the duration of the mission and then ends.

Francesca: Uhm… I do not know.

Fernando: Do you love me or have any feelings towards me?

Francesca: I do not know anymore.

Fernando: That is OK. Do not worry about it.

Francesca only nods.

Fernando: Now, let's see. As your handler, if I told you that I wanted sex from you, would you freely give it?

Francesca can only give a blank stare.

Fernando: You don't not have to answer that if it gives you difficulties.

Francesca nods.

Fernando: Final questions. Just answer Yes or No. Do you remember Rachel?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: Juanita?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: Alpha?

Francesca: …Yes.

Fernando: Liesel?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: Ferro?

Francesca: Yes.

Fernando: Getting shot during the mission?

Francesca does not answer, again, giving a blank stare.

Fernando: You don't have to answer that.

Francesca: Is there something wrong with me?

Fernando: Not that I can tell. Right now, you are too doped up on the conditioning medication. Hopefully things will return to normal for you in a couple of days when you return to your normal level of medication.

Francesca: Can you promise me that?

Fernando can only 1/2 smile before giving an answer.

Fernando: I promised that you would not get hurt in the mission but you did.

Francesca: As the cyborg, if I got hurt, it would be my fault.

Fernando: No it would not. As your handler I have to make your mission as safe as possible. In that I failed and you got hurt.

Francesca: But…

Fernando: Francesca…

Francesca: Yes?

Fernando: No Buts.

Francesca: Uhm…

Fernando: Listen to me. No matter how much of your body has been replaced with cybernetic technologies, artificial organs and synthetic muscles, you are still a living breathing human being. I'm not here to force you into anything you don't want to do, and everything that you eventually do I want it to by your own choosing. You are not tied up and do as you are told with me, you are a free thinking independent cyborg, and I would not have it any other way. Understand me?

Francesca nods.

Francesca: Then these feelings inside me, as confusing as they are, are of by my choosing?

Fernando: Like I said, let's wait for your medication to be back to normal. Right now things could be confusing for you because of the high dose.

Francesca nods as a tear starts to roll down her face.

Fernando: Everything OK?

Francesca: Uhm… I think I love you.

Fernando: I love you too. But right now, you have some healing to do and your meds are twisting your emotions to make them more so.

Francesca: Fernando?

Fernando: Yes?

Francesca: As your wife, do we sleep together?

Fernando: We do.

Francesca: Do we Make Love?

Fernando: Make love, as in we hold each other, we talk, we may occasionally kiss- yes. But as for having sex, no we do not.

Francesca: Why not?

Fernando: I do not want to mislead you for one. Two- this marriage ends when the mission ends. And three, I do not know…

Francesca: Do not know?

Fernando: Francesca, during your life living in the streets, if you can remember, did you ever had sex, with a boyfriend or to survive?

Francesca: Never that I had remember- who would want to have sex with a deformed amputee like I was? Even if I was a hooker…

Fernando: So you are still a virgin?

Francesca: As far as I remember- yes.

Fernando: You know how sex works?

Francesca: You mean with foreplay and later on you inserting your penis into my vagina?

Fernando: Is there anything more?

Francesca: Well, as far as I know, yes.

Fernando: Then based on that- you know how sex works then, right?

Francesca: Yes. I seen enough dvds and magazines of people doing it.

Fernando (to himself): I really did not wanted to know that.

Francesca: Huh?

Fernando: Never mind. At least you have some understanding of how things work. OK. Look… I do not want to take advantage of you or your feelings, I do not want to have you end up getting hurt, and I do not want you to be confused about what happens which would mislead you into thinking that we on a higher level of a relationship than we actually are on a lower one. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?

Francesca: Uhm, yes. But…

Fernando: But what?

Francesca: If I am to be your wife, then aren't we to explore those things that only a married couple should?

Fernando: Francesca… ours is a false marriage, created by the agency so that we can go into places without raising suspicion or unwanted attention that an unmarried couple would. But you are still also a person, and this false marriage gives you some individual rights and freedoms most other cyborgs do not have. Furthermore I give you total decision making authority on things of your behalf- like a good husband should. Now lets not worry about this until things for you return to normal and your meds to their normal concentration levels.

Fernando leans back against the chair, and sighs; trying to remember the passwords to Francesca's diagnostics routines. But she interrupts his thinking.

Francesca: Fernando…?

Fernando: Yes?

Francesca: To answer that question from before, about me giving you sex if you asked for it, my answer would be yes.

Fernando: Yes? Why?

Francesca: Why? Because you're my handler first of all, and a cyborg must do everything she can to make her handler happy.

Fernando (interrupting her): But Francesca- because you are an independent operating cyborg, I am only your supervisory handler. I am not your true handler like I am to Rachel or Jose and the others are to their girls.

Francesca: I know that. But since you do care about me like you do Rachel, and I love you for everything you have shown and given me, anything you want me to do, I will do willingly.

Fernando: OK. Enough. We will talk about this when your meds go down to normal levels. Right now- Francesca- Enter Field Medical Diagnostic Mode Gamma-Delta. Password: Doctor Frankenstein's Creation.

The only reaction Francesca gives is of her pupils expanding for a second before righting themselves. Otherwise she remains silent. Fernando leans out of his chair to look her over for a second, then waves a hand over her face. For the moment she does nothing. He sits back on his seat.

Fernando: Francesca, count to 3 for input verification.

Francesca: One, Two, Three.

Fernando: Good. What is the status of primary Neuro and sensory functions?

Francesca: All functions are operating within acceptable levels of systems requirements; including: Optical, Audio, Ofactuary, Lingual and Tactile inputs.

Fernando: Good. What is the status of motor functions?

Francesca: All motor functions, except for Quadrant 2, is operating normally and without dysfunction. Quadrant 2 has suffered damage is undergoing repairs…

Fernando: That is enough.

Francesca becomes silent.

Fernando: Perform internal diagnostics, including gynecological and state any alterations or abnormalities found- except those in quadrant 2. Proceed.

Francesca remains seated silently for a while, more than enough time for Fernando to get up, walk about the room, freshen up in the bathroom, open the window, step out on the terrace, get back into the room, close the window, and sit back down again. After a couple of minutes of sitting down, Francesca comes up with her answer.

Francesca: No alterations or abnormalities found.

Fernando: Good. Final diagnostic – search short term memory core for the past 7 days for any misplaced, altered or abnormal memory events to be found. Accept a recent 24 to 36 hour blank slate period in which you had undergone your surgical repairs as normal. Proceed.

Francesca remains silent but only for a few seconds.

Francesca: None found.

Fernando (to himself): Good. At least I don't have to kick the medical staff's rear ends for messing with you.

Francesca: Restate Input.

Fernando: Count backwards from 10 to 1, gradually coming out of Diagnostic Mode. You will have full memory and knowledge of what happened here and it will not disturb you in any way, not that it should. You can stop counting when you are fully out of Diagnostic Mode at anytime. Proceed.

Francesca: 10…, 9…, 8…, 7… … …Fernando?

Fernando: Are you out of Diagnostic Mode?

Francesca: Yes I am.

Fernando: Anything bothering you?

Francesca: Everything is fine. Didn't I tell you that during diagnostics?

Fernando: You did. I'm just verifying, that's all.

Francesca: Is there anything wrong?

Fernando: Outside of your hyped up medical conditioning, You can't feel pain. Therefore you can't also sense your own strength. Plus the meds are messing with you in other ways from what I can see, but you will be fine in a couple of days. Nothing to worry about.

Francesca: Are you displeased at me?

Fernando: What for?

Francesca: For messing up on the mission…

Fernando: No I am not. You did your best, I know that. So don't worry about you messing up, because you didn't. They just got just lucky, that is all.

Francesca thinks for a moment, as a tear starts running down the side of her face.

Francesca: Is the mission over?

Fernando: No it is not.

Francesca: No?

Fernando: Not until we get home, despite mission goals and objects being fulfilled, it is not over until we are home.

Francesca wipes the tear before it goes too far down on her face.

Fernando: Right now, you need rest. So rest. Somebody from the medical staff will be here to check up on you soon.

Francesca nods before she leans back against the pillows and closes her eyes. She releases a small sigh.

Fernando: Francesca, do dandelions roar?

Francesca: Huh?

Fernando: It is a simple question, Francesca. Do dandelions roar?

Francesca: I would not know. I never heard one roar.

Fernando smiles.

Fernando: That is all I wanted to know.

Francesca: Oh… Uhm… I don't get it.

Fernando: You do, but in your own little way. Look, just close your eyes for now and rest. We got a long day ahead of us once after the medical team looks you over.

The medical team does not arrive until a 1/2 hour later, along with Ferro and Claes arriving at the café. The tow truck had already taken away the Porsche and Alfa to Guido's Custom Car Shop. Alpha argues in the negotiations for the lowest price possible on the repairs though he should not have as terms have been already been negotiated between Guido and Fernando a long time ago. Eventually the discussion ends, as Guido remembers what Fernando told him a long time ago, 'Anyone coming in representing me, just take the cars and do the job- and let them think they are getting a deal…' Alpha finds it strange that he would suddenly win, but decides to take the victory for what it was. Back at the café, Ferro asks for Fernando's location.

Juanita: He is in his room. You know where it is- the both of you been in there enough times.

Ferro: What is that supposed to mean?

Juanita: Nothing. Just go. He's expecting you.

Ferro gives her one stern look for a moment before heading off into Fernando's room. She arrives finding the door open and the med techs plugging in their portal devices and scanning Francesca. Fernando was sitting in a far chair, not answering Dr. Bianchi's questions.

Dr. Bianchi: You should let us know what you know so we can treat Francesca better.

Fernando: Look you idiot. You got Francesca so buzzed up on that conditioning medication so she wont feel pain while she heals. But at the same time she is not able to feel pain, she cant register her own strength and thusly damaged 2 personal vehicles in the progress. The fault is not hers but yours.

Ferro: Fernando. The vehicles will be dealt with. Now how about you cooperate with Dr. Bianchi for once for Francesca's sake.

Fernando: What is there to say? She is in a high conditioned and medicated state, her mind is on the verge of erasing if the wrong command is given. Her body is on the bleeding edge of destruction. She should in the least have stayed in the hospital another day or two or at least rest here under supervised care. But since the doctor here threw her out of the hospital, there is little to decide on. And none of this is her fault.

Ferro: Dr. Bianchi?

Dr. Bianchi: Its standard procedure to release patients once they stabilize from their hospitalized state.

Fernando: You call this stabilized? She's out of the operating table in no less than 24 hours and you kick her out? What about Post-Op Care? What about Physical Therapy? What if she inadvertently start to pop stitches because she over does it with normal activities?

Dr. Bianchi: It would be your fault if she hurts herself since she is your cyborg and is now under your care.

Fernando gives him a very stern look.

Fernando (points to the window of the room): Get Out.

Dr. Bianchi: What?!!

Fernando (still pointing to the window): I said for you and your monkey crew to leave my room. And there are no options as to how.

Dr. Bianchi: But… you're pointing at the window.

Fernando: You don't deserve to use the door.

Ferro: Fernando!!

Fernando: I want them out Ferro… before I reach to the count of 1024.

Ferro: That will take a while.

Fernando: 1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128…

Dr. Bianchi: What a minute- what kind of number system is that?!!

Fernando (as he starts to pull out his AA .45): Its Binary. Francesca, if they are still here when they should be gone, you can bounce the head of the closest medic off the floor… 256, 512…

Dr. Bianchi realizes that the next number to be reached is 1024, as Fernando doubled each number, reaching 1024 faster than most people could count to 10.

Dr. Bianchi: Now Wait A Minute! Let Us Pack Up First!

Fernando: You got 30 seconds to carry your diagnostic crap out my room and pack up in the halls.

Dr. Bianchi: I have to protest…

Fernando (interrupting him): Protest all you damn want. I'm tired of your excuses, your staff's incompetence, and your immediate willingness to pass the buck on somebody else to take blame. I'm rather sick of it. Now just get out of your crap out my room and leave before I start throwing bodies out into the halls.

Dr. Bianchi signals his staff to gather the equipment and leave the room as soon as possible. Soon after the door closes, Ferro asks a question.

Ferro: What bug crawled up your ass, Fernando?!!

Fernando: You don't realize it, don't you?

Ferro: Realize what?

Fernando: How many nukes were found?

Ferro: Over 20. But what does that have to do with anything?

Fernando: Where did those nukes come from?

Ferro: According to you, from Padania.

Fernando: Padania owned the nukes, but they had to have received them from somebody else. Therefore, this mission is not over until I find the supplier of those nukes to Padania or else there will be more nukes to come. Last time it was Soviet Nukes from Al Quida through Yemen. Now, with this many nukes, its who knows…

Ferro: I see your concern. But its no reason to be abusive to the medical staff.

Fernando: They released her from the hospital when they were supposed to give her another day or two. They filled her up with medication so that she would fail any task no matter how small. I need her to be part of my team, even at 65% she is still useful. But in her current state she barely passes 15%.

Ferro: Is that what it is all about? Nothing personal being added?

Fernando: They are incompetent, Ferro. I don't know how they continue to work for the SWA.

Ferro: They are the best at what they do.

Fernando: Within their tiny community, they might be. But when you take references from such a tiny group, all involved will back each other up. You know- I scratch your back and you scratch mine…

Ferro: I get your point already. But you need to trust them a bit more. They are the ones who give medical care to both Rachel and Francesca.

Fernando: I never trusted them, I never will.

Ferro: And why not?

Fernando: Their primary functions are to turn human beings into weapons. In that regard, they are no better than the international nuclear suicide terrorists I hunt down. Only difference is that the girls are used by the government and not some terrorist group, but it does not make it right.

Ferro: Even though these girls were dying or dead when they converted them into cyborgs?

Fernando: It is better to leave the dead in peace.

Ferro: That would depend on the point of view. I'm sure Francesca or even Rachel would disagree on what you think because they would not be here with you if they were left alone to die, not to live the life that they have with you now.

Fernando: You call this living?

Ferro: Its more than what most people would have.

Fernando: Its what some would want to have and others want to destroy. Now enough of this crap throwing conversation… I am going to need you to bring one of the nukes here to me in order to identify it. Alert the UN General of this so he and I can speak without that idiot Moreno trying to nose in on the action. Have him bring one of his top geeks to verify what I find. I will also need Juanita and Alpha to help out. Think you can notify all these people without missing things up?

Ferro: You complaining about my work? Me, as in your immediate supervisor?

Fernando: You are only my supervisor in my role in the SWA. But as far as this realm of investigations is concern, I work for the CIA Anti-Nuke Terror Squad and you are just a liaison for the Italian Branch of Law Enforcement and Intelligence who is to assist me on my various and multiple requests. Besides, you messing up and maybe a few good people get killed. If I mess up, you can count a smoldering 1/2 mile crater on becoming part of the Roman landscape.

Ferro looks at him with a dissatisfied yet stern look.

Fernando: Well? The sooner, the faster, the better…

Ferro: Alright, I'm going. But we are not finished in this conversation. Count on it being brought up when all this is said and done.

Fernando: As long as you don't interrupt me from my sleep or my meal time, I don't care.

Ferro (as she leaves the room): We'll see about that.

Silence falls as the door closes with the electronic lock clicking into place. Fernando bows his head into his folded hands, shaking it a couple of times. Francesca breaks the silence and his concentration.

Francesca: Do you not like me?

Fernando looks up at her.

Fernando: What? Oh, Yes I do.

Francesca: Then what is the concern over me about?

Fernando: My concern is of your mistreatment by the medical division.

Francesca: But they are doing their best for my repairs and maintenance.

Fernando: Repairs and maintenance? You're not an automobile, you're a living breathing and loving person. You are to be receiving medical care like any other person. Not to be put up on a lift and have your oil changed and tires rotated.

Francesca: But…

Fernando: But nothing. I don't agree with some of their procedures at times, and this is one of them. Look. You need to rest up for the next couple of days but are free to move around and eat at the restaurant down stairs anytime you want. I need to go out and do some intell gathering.

Francesca: Can I go with you?

Fernando: No. You need to be Mission Offline during the duration of your recovery.

Francesca: Uhm… can I be with you once I have recovered?

Fernando (as he gets up from his seat): Uhm, wait here.

Fernando goes into closet, dragging out a suit case. He opens it, pulling out a couple of laptops and power pacs from inside which he brings to the bed to Francesca. Plugging them in, he opens one and places it on Francesca's lap as it powers up. He sits next to her, with his laptop powering up on his lap.

Fernando: Starting now, you will be on the mission with me. But your position will be intell verifier and information checker. Understand that?

Francesca: I think so.

Fernando: Good. You have a lot to learn but I will teach you everything you need to do the job accordingly. So, listen carefully.

For the couple of hours, Fernando teaches to her nuclear technologies and the differences each nuclear power has in the construction of their devices. He also teaches her on home grown technologies to separate them from actual known devices made by the know states of nuclear power. He gives her access to his accounts on world wide facilities, teaching her how to use them accordingly. A couple of hours turns to 1/2 a day and later into late afternoon as the lessons continue, expanding into history and lessons learned from the past.

During this time Alpha gets the cars back from repair, putting them where they were in the hotel parking garage. He reunites with Liesel and the others who were meeting up at the hotel café for an early dinner / late lunch. This saves Ferro time in searching them, though she had spent much of the day looking for them to no avail. But getting their attention would be another matter.

Juanita: Anything more before we go out to the movies, Rachel?

Rachel: I don't want to go, I want my father!

Juanita: You father said that he is to be left alone while he deals with Francesca.

Alpha: Let's hope she does not tear him up like she did with the cars.

Rachel: Someone needs to remind her that the mission is over and that they are no longer married.

Juanita: Rachel, that's uncalled for.

Ferro: Especially since the mission has been extended due to unforeseen circumstances.

They all turn to Ferro.

Juanita: Extended? What for?!!

Alpha: What do you mean, extended due to unforeseen circumstances?

Ferro: As much as I do not like to admit it, Fernando was right on one thing. This mission is not over until the source of the nuclear devices can be determined, and the leak plugged up.

Alpha: Oh sure, it's simple to find old Soviet, Sino, or Indo nukes and who sold them to whom for how much.

Ferro (pulling out a digital portable camera and going through the images before handing it to Alpha): According to the lettering on the case, can you determine where it came from?

Alpha (looking at the image): Hmmm…. Definitely not Soviet. Looks like Chinese, but Chinese does not use circles in their characters. Korean?

Juanita: North Korean?

Alpha: This makes no sense. If the North Koreans were capable of making this many nukes, then they… Oh shit…

Ferro: Oh shit, what?

Juanita: The North Koreans are not making nukes for their own defense as they would claim but to sell in the black market.

Ferro: Why would the North Koreans sell that much of their own technologies to the black market?

Alpha: Because they are dirt poor. I mean, you can buy a former Soviet Nuke from a Russian Scientist for a tractor trailer worth of Vodka. But a North Korean Scientist will sell you a nuke for a 20 Kilo bag of rice.

Ferro: You're joking. I happen to know that a black market nuke goes for a minimum of 1.2 million Euros.

Alpha: That is after the middle man marks it up. But deal with the scientists directly, you can get one for literally nothing. I'm sure Fernando is willing to sell his version for the right price.

Juanita: No He Would Not Ever Do That!

Alpha: You do not know what is right price is, even though your little Chocolate Mocha ass might have the means of paying for it. In short, every man has a price. And as Howard Hughes once said, "There isn't a man out there that I cannot make, buy… or destroy." Now think about it, with what free flowing neurons you ladies might still have. I'm going up to Fernando to discuss this.

Alpha pockets the camera as he gets up and starts waking away from the group. Ferro yells behind him.

Ferro: Hey! That's My Camera!

Alpha (yelling back): Fernando Will Give it Back To You When We're Done!

Alpha disappears into the crowd as he takes the elevator. In a couple of minutes he was at Fernando's room door.

Things at Section 2 was winding down, notably for the cyborgs and their handlers. Some had started on having dinner in the cafeteria. Others went out to eat. Marco was making his rounds when he bumps into Priscilla on the Handler side of the dorms.

Marco: What are you doing here?

Priscilla: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.

Marco: Oh really…

He takes her by the arm and drags her into one of the maintenance closets, closing the door behind them.

Marco: Don't give me that crap. We all have been here since the beginning, since I was given Angie to train, the missions we did with her, and the time we had when she died, so I know you better than most. What is going on…!

Priscilla: I… don't know what you are talking about.

Marco: First lets start off with the box marked off with Felix's name.

Priscilla: I know nothing of that!

Marco: Don't be coy with me. When I first took Angie to train, Dr. Bianchi told me about the failed fratello team of Felix and Francesca. So. I'm asking, before I am forced to use more persuasive interrogation means, what is a box of a dead handler's personal effects is still hanging around like a bad memory and why is Ferro so damned emotional when she saw it.

Priscilla: I told you I know nothing… (Marco twist her arm just a bit more) OW!

Marco: Don't lie to me…

Priscilla: Alright, I'll tell you everything. Just let me go…

Marco: Talk, then I'll let you go, depending on how I take on the answer.

Pricilla remained silent for the moment until Marco give her arm a slight twist to remind her who was in charge of the situation.

Priscilla (almost shouting): Alright! They Went Out With Each Other!

Marco lets go of her arm.

Marco: They did?

Priscilla (rubbing her arm): Yes they did. They even got engaged, but he never returned from his last mission and later was found dead. Since they were engaged, Ferro took care of their funeral arrangements- Francesca and Felix both.

Marco: Wait- Francesca was buried along with Felix? Bianchi told me that she was never found!

Priscilla: I remember days before the funeral a box arriving to the medical ward, and after that Ferro asking Olga and I to go with her to select a matching casket set for the both of them. The funeral was an open casket ceremony, and there was a body in each one- Felix and Francesca was in those caskets- I was there.

Marco: So, wait- if Francesca is buried with Felix, then who is that with Fernando??!

Priscilla: I do not know, she may look like Francesca, she may sound like Francesca, but she is not the Francesca I knew!

Marco: How can you be so certain?

Priscilla: Francesca was conditioned up the wazoo. She would have done anything for Felix, including die for him. When he died, if she was not killed along with him, she would have killed herself just like any and all the other cyborgs had since including Elsa. That is how I know.

Marco: You know, by what you are saying, you are opening up a can of worms.

Priscilla: When Fernando brought that cyborg in, I remember Ferro telling me that he might have brought in a possible Padania cyborg. I was asked to research that possibility but came up with nothing, but I would not put it past them to experiment on somebody like that, and the mess that poor girl was in, it looked amateurs hacked away with her to make things work. So I would not put it past them to try create to something we already have.

Marco: But Francesca has been loyal to Fernando. She has never went against any of his orders, even it if meant she would have to die for him.

Priscilla: She was conditioned for Fernando's orders, just like Angie was for you, and take note- Angie died for you. But if she were to fall out of conditioning, we can start filling the body bags- starting with Fernando first.

Marco: Somehow I don't believe you. All this makes no sense.

Priscilla: This is what I know, and what I have told you. The reason why Felix's effects were in that box is because those stupid UN Goons found it and took it from its storage space in the catacombs of this very center. For them to find it, they would have gone very deep into those catacombs, and we have to put them back. For Ferro, it opened a lot of deep wounds from those days long ago. It also means in having to deal with them and putting them back in those catacombs…

Marco: I get your point.

Priscilla: What is it with you guys chasing Ferro?

Marco: She is more like the little sister we brothers want to protect from goons like Fernando.

Priscilla: Goons like Fernando? I think you guys have him all wrong. I mean, sure, he may be a bit strange and off compared to us, but he is an American, not Italian like us. Besides, haven't he proven himself enough to you guys already?

Marco: Only thing Fernando has even proven to us is that he can get the job done, even if it means going against orders. As a comrade, friend or even drinking buddy, he has proven nothing. In that he has great respect from all of us as a co-worker, but nothing more.

Priscilla: I can see why he does not like you guys either.

Marco: What do you mean by that?

Priscilla: Exactly what I said. He is not going to give any of you anymore respect than what you have given him.

Priscilla starts to walk out the room, but Marco grabs her arm, stopping her.

Priscilla: Are you done with the interrogation?

Marco: If you said is true about Felix and Francesca, I need more proof.

Priscilla: What more proof you want? Confront Dr. Bianchi or ask Ferro if you like.

Marco: How about you help me dig up Francesca's casket? Unlike Angie who was cremated, if there is a cyborg in the box, its remains should be intact and in pristine condition.

Priscilla: I am not going to dig up no one.

Marco: If I have to do this alone, and get caught, yours will be the first name I give to the authorities.

Priscilla: You would not dare.

Marco: Meet me at the parking lot midnight tonight. And wear your overalls and work boots.

Marco pushes Priscilla to the side and leaves the closet first.

Priscilla (to herself before stepping out the closet): Men… I swear!

Then it was her turn to leave the confines of the closet and go about her business as best as she could.

Alpha enters the room unannounced, finding Fernando and Francesca in the bed together, looking over the laptops they were working on.

Alpha: Ahem…

They both look up towards him.

Fernando: Yes Alpha?

Alpha (as he approaches the bed): I got something from Ferro.

He extends his hand with the digital camera in it towards Fernando. Fernando takes the camera from him and looks it over.

Fernando: Looks like a cheap pocket Sony, 18 mega pixel.

Alpha takes the camera back from him and fumbles with it until he gets the image of the nuclear device on its screen with the writing on its side. He then shoves the camera screen into his face.

Alpha: Tell me that is not Korean.

Fernando takes the camera and looks at for a while.

Fernando: Hmmm…

Alpha: What?

Fernando: Alpha. I want you to think.

Alpha: What?!!

Fernando: Serious, Alpha- Think. Remember when you undid the devices in your truck? Were there any writing on any of them that you might have seen?

Alpha: Were there? I don't remember exactly, plus I was a bit distracted trying not to get my ass blasted half-way to Hong Kong.

Fernando: I can assure you that there was no writing of any kind on those devices. Padania made sure that if caught, those devices would not be traceable. Outside of a materials purity test, we would not be sure where these devices came from. As far as these devices coming in from Korea, yes, that is Korean writing, but for what it says, it says, "Made in Japan."

Alpha: What?!!

Fernando: Somebody is trying to give us the slip here. Negotiations with North and South Korea has been going on for possible reunification, like with German during the late 1990's. Only a few people would profit from keeping a separate Koreas. You said Ferro got these picts?

Alpha: I said its Ferro's camera. Who or how those pictures were taken, I would not know.

Fernando: Hmmmm… Since the nukes are in the American Embassy, only a few people would have access to them. I swear if 'Blacky' has something to do with this, I'll hang him in St. Peter's Square myself.

Alpha: Blacky?

Fernando: Moreno is Spanish for Black, hence Ambassador Moreno's new case name will be Blacky for now on.

Alpha (holding back from laughing): Oh, I see…

After a moment Alpha recomposes himself.

Alpha: Why would… hmmm.. Blacky… involve himself in such a way?

Fernando: Make himself look good. If he were the one to approach the UN with facts of Korean Made nukes instead of me and my team- which you are part of, he would be given any position of power outside of leader of a small island nation, anywhere.

Alpha: He couldn't have done it alone. I doubt the bum knows any Korean.

Fernando: I know that he does not know nothing outside of 2 by 4 office. Why do you think, of all the embassies in the world, that this one has the highest expenditures for Italian and other language translators?

Alpha: And I always thought that he was only hiring the local help because of the beautiful ladies.

Fernando: A bulldog in heat would be a beautiful lady to him.

The both of them laugh it off for a couple of seconds. Francesca looks at Fernando with a dazed and confused look.

Francesca: What's so funny?

Fernando: Oh, nothing.

Francesca: Please, explain it to me.

Alpha: Well…

Fernando: A derogatory term for a woman is a bitch.

Francesca: Yeah… I know that.

Fernando: A bitch is also a term to describe a female dog.

Francesca: I know that too.

Fernando: Well, for Ambassador Moreno, who we shall now refer to as Blacky for this case, a bulldog in heat would be a bitch in heat, and as ugly as the ambassador is, the closest thing he could get as far a beautiful woman is concerned, other than buying himself a hooker at the Coliseum, would be a bulldog in heat.

Francesca just gives him a blank stare lasting some several seconds. Then she bursts into laughter lasting just as long.

Alpha: So she does get the joke.

Fernando: Apparently she does.

Francesca: How about we get a bulldog from the animal shelter and send it to him?

Fernando: Now that would be cruel.

Alpha: Especially to the bulldog!

Fernando: OK, now back to business… I remember in my last case, that the last possible buyout of materials and components was going to be from Libya. But Libya is not a nuclear power. And as poor as they are, the Republic of Congo has the highest Uranium reserves anywhere this side of the planet. Adding some geeks and wanna-be nuclear rocket scientists from anywhere including South Africa- which is a nuclear power- all you have to do is cross the Mediterranean and make your contacts anywhere there to get what you want. I'm sure that people there will sell their own and each other's asses to get some cash and a piece of the action.

Alpha: You saying that the nukes may have came from Africa?

Fernando: It's a possible venue. Only a purity check on the device's core would answer that, and even then- where did it came from? Lets say, the uranium came from the Congo, but where was it purified into weapons grade material? Who processed it? Who got the components? Who built the device? This can lead to a wild goose chase with no possible end in sight.

Alpha: So, who do we go after?

Fernando: My concern is not what country made the devices, but the middlemen who sold them. They are the ones that keep the circle going and drive the demand for terror nukes. They are the ones we have to hunt down and made into an example of.

Alpha: So, where do we begin?

Fernando: At the beginning.

Alpha: No duh…

Fernando (tossing a cheap cellphone at Alpha): Can you hack it?

Alpha (looking at the cellphone he caught): Hack it? What for? All the address information should be easy to access. Uhm… Its empty.

Fernando: Of course its empty. I rebuilt the Cellphone Bomb Mario and Maria tried to use on Juanita and I. Good thing International law has Cellphone SIM Chips as indestructible as possible. Now, that SIM chip is registered to an account, probably a fake one, but the call made to it would be from one of their personal cellphones. Find that cellphone and any others with it, which I bet is in government custody, and you could get their list of contacts, including the middle man who sold them these nukes.

Alpha (still looking at the Nokia, shaking his head): It could not be that simple.

Fernando: Find me that phone and we will find out.

Alpha: Alright, I'll set some fire to Ferro's ass and get things started right away. By the way, what are you two doing?

Fernando: Who, we?

Alpha: Who else is in the room?

Francesca: He's teaching me how to hack so I won't be useless in this mission.

Alpha: Learned anything useful?

Francesca: uhm….

Fernando: Let's leave it when we see the final results of her actions. You know better than to ask a hacker if they learned anything useful. Everything is useful. Now, about doing me that favor…

Alpha: Alright, I'm on it.

Alpha walks away from them to leave the room. He pauses at the door for a moment.

Alpha: Ferro will be expecting you to return her the camera.

Fernando: This cheap thing? My Casio cam-watch is better than this piece of crap. I'll get her a Nikon D-SLR as a replacement.

Alpha: I'm sure she'll love you for it.

Fernando: I'll love you even more the sooner you can get me those damned cell phones!

Alpha: Alright! Alright! I'm gone, and remember the word of the day is Trojan; the latex fete that's wraps your meat.

Fernando: Leave now!!

The door closes behind Alpha.

Francesca: I thought he'd never leave.

Fernando: Why do you say that?

Francesca: Don't know.

Fernando: Don't worry about it. We got a case to crack, and you to learn a lot of things. Now… Where were we?


	19. Chapter 19

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 19: Finding The Secret of Life and Death During The Witching Hour.

2330 Hours, in a cemetery in the south of Rome, a pair of adults and a couple of children stand by a pair of tombstones. Flashlights and camping lanterns light up the tiny area they were in.

Marco: Why did you have to bring Claes and Triela with you, Priscilla?

Priscilla: We can't do this quickly and quietly, as I asked Hillshire to borrow Triela, and Claes followed.

Claes kneels down in front of the tombstone, putting her fingers against the letters. She says the letters as her fingers trace out the letters.

Claes: F – R – A – N – C – E – S – C – A… Francesca?

Triela: Must be a coincidence, this has to be another Francesca.

Priscilla: That is why we are here.

She hands them both shovels.

Priscilla: Start digging.

Marco starts to walk away as the girls begin to dig. Priscilla turns towards him.

Priscilla: Where are you going?!!

Marco (pointing out into the darkness): I saw a backhoe somewhere out there. I'm bringing it back to speed up this job!

Priscilla (yelling): What happened to keeping this a quiet operation?!!

Marco (yelling back): You got the investigative paper work in case the police come and asks questions, right?

Marco disappears within the next couple of steps in the darkness as he shut off his flashlight. Out of frustration, Priscilla picks up a shovel and starts digging with the girls.

With their strength and speed, the girls were knee deep in the hole as Marco arrives with a backhoe. They get out of the hole as he positions the backhoe in front of the grave before he begins to dig. In a matter of less then a dozen scoops of earth and dirt, the top of the coffin can be seen. Priscilla signals the girls to go in and dig around the coffin carefully. In a matter of minutes, the coffin was lifted up out of the hole after the girls threw their digging utensils out of the grave and out of their way. Marco grabs one of the handles and slide it onto the ground beside the hole. He wipes the dirt of it, looking for a latch to open the lid. The girls get out of the hole and all gather around him as he does. He gives a puzzled look as all he could find was a round hole with what seems to be a slot in it.

Marco: A key hole?

Priscilla (showing off a pair of keys): You are going to need these to open that box.

Marco snatches the keys from Priscilla. He then quickly shoves one of the keys into the hole, but no matter how hard he tries, it does not turn.

Priscilla: Try the other key.

Marco: The other key?

Priscilla: 2 keys, two coffins. One for Felix, one for Francesca.

Triela: Felix?!!

Priscilla: What is it Triela?

Triela: Hillshire told me that any cyborg hearing that name will be reprogrammed!

Marco: I'll take care of Hillshire not to reprogramming either one of you. Right now we're doing an investigation, an investigation involving Francesca and her old handler.

Claes: Francesca had a previous handler?

Marco: From what I was told, Francesca supposively died with her handler almost a year before Angie was created. Now…

Marco swaps in the other key, unlocking the coffin. He then grabs the lid and slowly lifts it. Flashlights and the camping lantern are held above the opened box, lighting up its insides and its contents. Claes and Triela gasp, as they view a little teenaged redheaded cyborg inside, nearly in perfect condition with little or no deterioration on it. Her arms to her chest and her little hands holding a crucifix between her small breasts.

Triela: No Fucking Way!

Claes: Tell me that is not Francesca!

Priscilla: That is the Francesca I remember.

Marco: Now… tell me this. If this dead cyborg is Francesca, then who is that woman Fernando is with?

They all turn to face Marco.

Marco: I think we may have an impostor.

They all stare in silence at the body inside of the box before Marco slowly closes it.

Claes: Why you did that for?

Marco: Put it in the back of the station wagon. Wait for me while I fill up the hole and return the back hoe. Now go.

Some 7 hours later, in a hotel room somewhere in Rome, Fernando lays in bed with the covers and blanket covering him; but unlike before where he was sharing his bed, he was sleeping alone. Unlike him who was sleeping soundly, Francesca was on nearby living room chair, just in a white t-shirt and matching bikini style panties, covering herself sloppily with a blanket she was under in a sweaty nervous ball.

Something was making her nervous and scared but she did not know what it was. Nor can she ever remember when she was like this. To her is was a new sensation, and she was afraid of what it was making her feel. But not to disturb her handler and husband, she tries to keep it to herself as much as she could to the best of her ability. In short, she cried to herself quietly.

The finger of god poked through the slit of the curtain and shone on Fernando's face, one of the few things that can wake him, does. He slowly stirs, trying to avoid it, but it was too much. The morning rush of Adrenaline runs through the veins, the program of consciousness kicks in, activating awareness. Senses start their flow of waking day's constant input, and Fernando slowly sits up, still covering his eyes from the light. First thing he notices was that Francesca was not in bed with him, and thinks that she had already started to prepare for the day. But something catches his ears, which makes him turn to the chair across the room, and he find her there, under the blanket she had took with her from the bed, softly crying.

He stretches for a second before getting out of the bed, and slowly approaches Francesca. He slowly puts his hand on the blanket she was under, and gives it a slight nudge.

Fernando: Francesca?

She does not answer. He tries again as he nudges her a bit harder.

Fernando: Francesca?

Still nothing. He sits on the arm of the chair, and leans over to her, slowly pulling the blanket from her head. She looks at him with salt lines already marking her cheeks.

Fernando: Francesca… Everything's alright?

Francesca (crying softly): I… don't… know.

Fernando: It's OK. We can find out. Can you tell me what you know?

Francesca: That's just it… I do not know.

Fernando: But something is bothering you.

She just nods her head.

Fernando: Is it me?

Francesca: No- it's never you.

Fernando: Then…

He places the back of his hand against her forehead and then under her chin to check the temperature difference.

Fernando: Seems to me that you got a fever. Go back to the bed and lay down.

Slowly she does. Fernando takes the blankets and covers and covers her with them before sitting next to her. He leans over to her and kisses her forehead.

Fernando: Go to sleep while I do some research to help you.

Francesca: But I'm not sleepy.

Fernando: Close your eyes and rest up. Don't make me make this into a direct order. Understand?

Francesca nods before slowly closing her eyes. She then tosses over on her side, covering her face with some of the blanket to keep the sun's light off it. Fernando gives her one more kiss on her temple before getting off the bed.

He slowly and quietly prepares himself for the day, showering up and getting dressed in causal apparel. He walks about the room in his sock covered feet, looking about for the right pair of footwear to wear. Putting on his glasses, and putting on an sports jacket, he holsters his AA .45ACP onto his inside shoulder holster. Ready to go out, he walks over to his bed and leans over to Francesca.

Fernando (whispering): I'll return with breakfast for you.

Francesca barely moves, just nodding her head slightly. Fernando slowly gets up and walks out the room. He picks up his laptop along the way as he leaves. The door locks as he walks away from the room and towards the elevator bank. He takes it down the main lobby where the hotel cafe was.

He orders his usual breakfast as he places the laptop on the table, giving the waiter a 20-Euro in his hands to keep the coffee cup full and not to ask questions as to what he was doing. Within minutes he was connected to St. Lorenzo's Hospital, accessing Francesca's recorded stay, but finding some areas to be closed off and classified. It only frustrates him further for it adds another 30 seconds to his quest. And there he found what he was looking for…

"St. Lorenzo General Hospital Patient Record: Francesca G.

Sex/Gender: Female [Hybrid 1/2 Type Generation Cyborg]

Age: 25

Closest Relative: Fernando G. (husband)

Medical Note: Severely wounded in an apparent gun battle with various Padania Operatives. Surgery was done to repair damage to right shoulder area of extensive gun shot injury. Is on Heavy pain killing medication to ease the pain during recuperation process.

Medication: Cyborg Conditioning Medication, Maximum Dosage, 2X DAILY.

Physician in Charge of Patient Care: Dr. Fernando Bianchi.

…

..

."

Fernando (to himself) I'll be damn… This is a lethal dose as I remember.

Fernando thinks to himself for the moment.

Fernando (to himself): But, if she missed out on a dose then she would go through some issues which could probably explain why she is the way she is right now. Hmmm… OK, I'll give her 2/3s of the dose today and then 1/2 tomorrow.

The waiter arrives with his food which he places behind the laptop, distracting Fernando for a second. He turns to face the waiter, giving him a cold hard scowl before nodding at him. The waiter nods back before walking away. Fernando rights his derailed train of thought.

Fernando (to himself): It would be it- give her 2/3 Max today and 1/2 the max tomorrow. Keep her on 1/2 the max for another day before lowering it to a 1/3rd, then a 1/4th, a 1/6th, and then an 1/8th before bringing her to her normal dosage.

Fernando closes his laptop, disconnecting from the hospital network before going to his meal. The waiter returns to refill his coffee cup, Fernando catches his attention and gives him an order to fill. The waiter nods before going away to fulfill the second order.

The others have been in the SWA Compound, fixing up their rooms. Nearly everything was accounted for though out of place. Juanita carefully inspects her intimate wear, making sure that no one has violated them in any way. A voice at the door catches her off guard, forcing her to pull the currently inspected one to her chest.

Voice at door: So you have finally returned?

Juanita (startled): Huh? (she slowly turns to see who it was) Oh, It you Marco. What brings you here?

Marco slowly walks into the room and approaches her.

Marco: Just making sure things are OK.

He slowly makes his way up behind her, she follows his footsteps with her eyes and ears, freezing in place.

Juanita (nervously): Ever…y…thing is fine. Uhm… How Uhm… Need something?

Marco stand up right behind her, putting his hands on her upper arms.

Marco: Just a few things.

Juanita gulps before she could respond.

Marco: Hmm… Red Silk, or is that Satin?

Juanita: S.s.s…ilk.

Marco: Fernando treat you well, doesn't he?

Juanita just nods.

Marco (almost whispering in her ear): Where was Fernando about 12 years ago?

Juanita snaps away from Marco and turns to face him, throwing the red silk panties into the drawer.

Juanita: What?!!!

Marco (as he crosses his arms): I don't like to repeat myself, but, where was Fernando about 12 years ago?

Juanita: We were still in high school together!

Marco: We?

Juanita: Cathy, Fernando and I. Why?

Marco: Cathy?

Juanita: My best friend and his future wife… why am I explaining all this to you?

Marco pulls out a picture show it to her, the picture of Felix and Francesca so long ago in much happier times. Juanita almost drops her jaw at the sight of the image.

Juanita (shaking her head): That's not Fernando… even at 18, Fernando was getting traces of gray that he still has today and this guy has the wrong kind mustache Fernando has always have. But damn, he could pass off for Fernando's twin almost. Who is this?

Marco: You are certain this is not Fernando…

Juanita: Do that math, we both 28…ish. 12 years ago we would about 16 and still in high school. Who is the red headed girl?

Marco: Alright, you were both in high school more than 12 years ago. By the way, that is Francesca.

Juanita: Francesca? Our Francesca?

Marco: That we need to prove. Meet me at the pool at about… hmmm… an hour.

Juanita: Can I ask why?

Marco: Your life may depend on it.

Juanita: Uhm…

Marco: Come alone.

Juanita: I cant bring Rachel with me?

Marco: For now, no… (he starts to walk out the room) 1 hour at the pool, alone.

Juanita listened to the footsteps Marco took as he walked out the door and down the hall. As they faded away, Juanita held herself and shuttered for a second.

Juanita (still holding herself): I don't like what is going on….

Alpha arrives at Liesel's room as she accounts for what little she has in the Agency's temporary storage. Just as with his own compound, the items taken from the residencies of the field agents would take a bit more time.

Alpha: Is everything where it should be?

Liesel: So it would appear, even our lost commander.

Alpha: You found Altheus?

Liesel: Yes, he is enjoying a vacation in Corsica as we speak.

Alpha: Lucky man.

Liesel: Yes, he is. Is anything the matter?

Alpha: I need to leave Rome for a mini-mission that Fernando requested of me.

Liesel: Do you wish me to accompany you?

Alpha: I'm not asking, but if you want to invite yourself. It'd be better than doing it by myself.

Liesel: Silly man; together we shall fall. Now, where are we going?

Alpha: Don't know the exact location yet. I need to talk to Priscilla about where it is and what I have to get.

Liesel: How so?

Alpha: I have to find a cellphone from those Padania terrorists, which either the police or SISDE has. That; I have to find out from her, then go get it and give it to Fernando.

Liesel: And what does Fernando hope to find in this cellphone?

Alpha: Information…

Liesel (interrupting him): Besides the obvious…

Alpha: Those who sold the nukes to the terrorists he took out? He thinks their contact information would still be on that cellphone. In finding that information, he would make them an example for all others to cease operations in Italy.

Liesel: Most are too idiotic to learn from example. They will continue to sell such armaments just as they sell everything else, including themselves.

Alpha: I know that, you know that, and Fernando more than likely knows that; but this extends the mission for a bit more longer time, and politically, it makes the SWA and the Prime Minister look good. Anything that makes them look good, gives us more in what we can get.

Liesel: You know that if we start against anti-nuclear middlemen, we are going to open up a whole can of worms to say the least.

Alpha: We, I mean Fernando, just needs to get that 1 or 2 that sold Padania those nukes we found. We get them, mission over.

Liesel: So we hope. You know things are not that way.

Alpha: I know. But all we can do is try.

A brief pause of silence, with a sigh or two from them.

Alpha: So, you want to come?

Liesel: Absolutely. How are we going?

Alpha: Most likely by Charter Plane. No way we are going to ride over 500 miles in a couple of hours.

Liesel: Very well, see you at the parking lot, in...15 minutes?

Alpha: Better make that a 1/2 hour. No doubt that Priscilla will want to complain about her current boyfriend being a dog.

Liesel: Well, you get the intell and airline e-tickets as soon as you can get them from her. Don't keep me waiting too long.

Alpha: You know I'll make it up to you…

Liesel: Go get the stuff, I'll meet you in 1/2 hour.

Alpha leans over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading out on his way to meet with Priscilla. Meanwhile Claes and Triela walk into Rachel's room. Rachel was going through her belongings and putting them away.

Claes: Uhm… Whats up?

Rachel: What does it look like? I'm putting away my stuff those UN Idiots decided to haul away.

Claes: You know they were looking for evidence.

Rachel (holding up a pair of purple silk panties at Claes): This looks like evidence to you?!!

Claes: Uhm…

Rachel (interrupting her from finishing her thought): Well, Its Not! Now, what brings you in here?

Claes: Well, For as long as you known her, can you trust Francesca?

Rachel: What do you mean by that?

Triela (whispering to Claes): We should not speaking about this to anyone…

Claes (turning to Triela): You might be under orders not to say a thing, but I'm not. Besides, didn't Marco say that he would protect us?

Triela: Marco is not my handler…

Rachel: Alright, whats going on?

Claes turns to Rachel and walks to the bed here the pile of clothes were at along with a drawer from the dresser Rachel was putting things in. She reaches and takes one of her bras and starts folding it. Rachel takes the bra from her hands.

Rachel: You mind. I don't go that way. Now say what you got say or get out of my room.

Claes: Well…

Triela: Claes, Don't say it.

Claes (turning to Triela with a stern look): Hmmm… (turning back to Rachel) What would you say or do if you found out that Francesca is not the person you were told she was.

Rachel: Nothing.

Claes: Nothing? Why?

Rachel: She's a cyborg like the rest of us. And she has proven herself to me and most importantly my father in missions and in everyday life. So, what is it that you have to say?

Claes: Well. We dug up a grave that had Francesca's name on it and found a cyborg in the box.

Rachel: And?

Claes: A red headed cyborg, who looks like your Francesca but only younger- a lot younger.

Rachel: So you found a cyborg in a box. Big deal.

Claes: You're not scared that your Francesca might be a Padania Agent bent on killing everyone?

Rachel: She's conditioned like everyone else to follow orders and be nice with everyone around her.

Claes: You don't say.

Claes turns around and starts walking out the door.

Claes (as she walks out the door): Well, don't say anything if Francesca manages to fall out of conditioning and starts killing everybody, starting with your father first. Remember, I warned you!

Rachel walks up the door and slams it.

Within the hour, Alpha and Liesel were on their way to meet with SISDE at their office branch in Turin. In another 90 minutes; once they arrived at the airport, they were at the office, showing off identification before being let in. After a few questions and a form being verified on a computer terminal, they were sent to the evidence locker. Instead of the cellphone, they were given a cardboard box with several items including 4 cellphones. Along with the cellphones were guns, knives and boxes of ammunition. They declined in receiving the other 4 boxes of evidence that was stored away in the facility, as the cellphone was the only thing they were looking for.

Carrying the box, they go to a nearby international shipping center to put things into a slightly bigger box and seal it as it if it were a package for delivery. They take the train home to Rome, doubling the time it would take to travel, but at least the package in their care would not be opened and scrutinized by overzealous inspectors. Alpha has his legs crossed over the box as Liesel leans against him.

Liesel: Where to after this?

Alpha: Fernando's hotel room to drop off the box.

Liesel: I was talking about after that.

Alpha: Don't know. Why?

Liesel: How about some dinner, perhaps.

Alpha: Dinner…? Oh, yeah.

Liesel: Something bothering you?

Alpha: Something Fernando said.

Liesel: What did he say?

Alpha: The picture of the nuke Ferro has on her camera, has some writing on it. It was in Korean as far as I can tell. But according to Fernando it says "Made in Japan." Now who would do that, and why?

Liesel: Is it not obvious?

Alpha: No… unless someone screwed up on their languages.

Liesel: It is to throw off whom ever it is doing the search. Now, I could say with some certainty, that whom ever wrote that on the nuke's casing did not want you to find out where it came from.

Alpha: Fernando said the same thing, and though I agree, to whom the finger of blame is being pointed too.

Liesel: Who is it being pointed too?

Alpha: Blackie.

Liesel: Blackie?

At the pool in the lower levels of the compound, Marco stands by the coffin which was placed on top of a gurney. Juanita does not find herself alone with him as Priscilla and Jean were also there.

Jean: You mind telling us what is going on.

Marco: Thanks to the shake down the UN has bestowed onto us, some secrets were dredged up. Now I know you and Priscilla were here since the beginning, So let's start with a little history lesson. When Francesca was created, she had a handler, Felix from what I was told was his name. Together they had several successful missions, but such luck can not hold out for so long, and ultimately, both were killed in their last mission. Right?

Jean: Though Felix was found dead, Francesca was never found until Fernando found her years later.

Priscilla: Not true.

Jean: How so?

Priscilla: You were too in of your self to even go to Felix and Francesca's funeral. They did find her, dead. How else would we not have found her coffin?

Juanita: How can that be? The medics confirm that the cyborg Fernando found was the lost Francesca Cyborg!

Marco: Then explain this…

He turns around and opens the coffin, revealing the red headed cyborg inside. Both Jean and Juanita look at it in awe.

Juanita: No way!

Jean: That's… Francesca! I remember how she looked like back then!

Juanita: Cant be, there has to be an explanation!

Priscilla: Yeah- the woman Fernando found is or was a Padania Terrorist, a failed cyborg they tried to build which our medical team rebuilt and reprogrammed for Fernando.

Jean: So… if she is conditioned to follow orders, then there should be no problem.

Marco: Can you account for the days she was away on her lone mission before the UN came in?

Jean: Even if I could, I cant disclose on that case until its closed.

Marco: A case that Fernando has now taken over, right?

Jean: So?

Marco: I think we have an impostor in our ranks.

Jean: But she is conditioned not to go against us.

Marco: Didn't Fernando break her out of the programmed response all cyborgs are supposed to have years ago? Just like he did with Rachel?

Jean stands silent for the moment.

Priscilla: I'll get arrest and detain orders on the both of them now.

Juanita: Now wait a minute!

Juanita turns to Marco as she hears a gun being pulled out and readied to be fired. Priscilla walks up behind her and grabs her by the wrists, putting a pair of handcuffs onto them.

Priscilla: This is for your own good.

Marco: Jean, call all available handlers with the exception of Ferro and have them arrest and detain Fernando and Francesca.

Jean: Gladly.

Hours before, Fernando takes breakfast up to his hotel room and gives it to Francesca. He then goes through her med-kit and prepares a 2/3 maximum dosage for her to take. She calms down greatly after having taken the medicine and the food. When in a better frame of mind, Fernando continues to teach Francesca how to gain access to various codes stored away in servers and memory storage devices. "When we get the cellphone, you will be making the calls to find the sellers who sold Maria and Mario those nukes, and you will arrange for a new deal which will be a trap for them.", he tells her.

Francesca just nods and they continue with the lesson, waiting for Alpha to return with the cellphone. Around midday, they would go out to eat.


	20. Chapter 20

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Yin and The Yang.

[Day 1]

Summer Time, Some 5 years ago.

In a hot field with a couple of relics of building standing about, a group of men stand in front of one who is yelling at them. Though not exactly military, there were a couple of military officers among their ranks. One such officer is yelling at the group at the top of his lungs.

"…AND YOU- YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A PANTY CHASER! YOU COULDN'T GET INTO YOUR OWN SISTER'S DRAWERS EVEN IF SHE HAD IT GIFT WRAPPED FOR YOU! NOW WHATS YOUR EXCUSE FOR ARRIVING LATE?", as he walks up to one wearing dark glasses. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? SUNGLASSES!"

"I'm blind, sir.", the young man tries to explain.

"BLIND? WHAT KIND OF FREAKING MUTANT DOG SHIT IS THAT? THE AGENCY DON'T HIRE THE HANDICAP!", he continues yelling. "TAKE THEM SHITS OFF NOW!"

"Can't do that, sir.", the young man says.

"AND WHY NOT?"

"Uhm… I'm allergic to sunlight.", the young man explains meekishly.

"ALLERGIC TO SUN LIGHT? TELL ME BOY… YOU SOME SORT OF VAMPIRE…?"

The group of men laugh for moment.

"NO ONE HERE HAS THE ORDER TO LAUGH!"

The group gets very quiet very fast.

"NOW YOU, MISTER COOL SHADES- I'M ORDERING YOU TO TAKE THEM SUNGLASSES OFF, NOW!"

"I can't do that, sir.", the young man responds.

"WELL THEN, SINCE YOU AINT TAKING THEM OFF, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE THEM OFF FOR YOU!"

"I wish you would not do that, sir."

"YOU WISH? IS THERE A FUCKING FAIRY GOD-MOTHER FLYING AROUND HERE? JUST FOR THAT…."

The officer reaches to take off the young man's glasses. Instead the young man catches the officer by the wrist and pulls the arm down. For a moment they both stare at each other. The young man lets go of the officer's wrist. In return the officer gives the young man a hard shove.

"SO… IS THAT'S HOW ITS GOING TO BE?" as the officer stepped up the young man.

"Sir, I do not want to fight you….", the young man states, taking a slight step back.

"THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A FIGHT HERE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS!"

With that the officer swung fast forward his fist to strike the young man in his face, but missing as the young man dodged his blow. The officer quickly recovered, sidestepping to the young man, preparing for another fist launch. His arm rapidly extends, once again missing as the young man dodges the blow. Another sidestep to recover, another blow to launch and miss. It continued for a few moments until the young man grabs the extended arm of the officer, and pulls on it from over his shoulder before the officer could realize what had happened. With a thud the officer land on the dirt ground on his ass. There was dead silence for the moment.

Several dark window tinted vehicles arrive as the fight was beginning to end. Several men in black suits step out and await by their vehicles. The officer gets up from the floor and slowly turns to face the young man, readying himself to pounce on his again. A command is shouted from one of the men standing by the vehicles.

"SARGENT BOKOWSKI- STAND DOWN!"

The sergeant quickly dusts himself off and stands at attention, the group of men run back to their places and stand at attention, leaving the young man standing by himself alone and out of place. The men start to walk away from their vehicles and towards the group. They eventually gather around Sgt. Bokowski and the young man.

"Now what is going on here, Sergeant? I hope this was not an altercation happening here…"

The sergeant refuses to answer for the moment. The young man makes up an excuse after several seconds of the sergeant not answering.

"It was a self defense demonstration, sir."

The men turn to face the young man.

"Hmmm… What's your name and rank, boy."

"Fernando G., sir. I have no rank to speak of."

"No rank? You must be one of those agency spies we are working with."

"I'm not really a spy, sir. Just a computer cracker."

"In my line of work, that is called infiltration and recovery analysis. In other words- that makes you a spy. Now… Hmmm… where have I heard of that name before? Boy, where you from?"

"New York City, sir."

"Ah, so you're one of John's boys… heh heh… how is the old cooth these days?"

"I would not know. He mainly stays locked up in his office every time I show up at the agency."

A couple of the men laugh for a moment, then suddenly stop.

"Well, in seeing that you have… passed this part of the training, come with me. We have been looking for you and your team all day."

"Uhm… where to?"

A hand is placed on Fernando's shoulder and is lead to one of the waiting vehicles as he is told, "We're off to see the ladies…"

Inside the car, they drove around the inside of the compound to its far side. The one doing all the talking picks up a telephone from inside a console, making a call. He only says a few words. "Yes. Line up the girls and pull out the two John G. sent. Yes, I want to deal with them exclusively." But as soon as he wants to end the call, a snag comes up that requires a bit of attention. "They're where? Alright, We'll do a surprise inspection of the obstacle course and get the girls from there."

The car makes a sudden turn onto a dirt road. It comes to a stop by 4 sets of lines of women, each of who are going through their paces of climbing walls, crawling under nets and stepping between tires. At best it was not a clean operation. The men step out of their vehicles and wait for a moment. The female officers see the men by their cars and start yelling at their charges to do better. The few stronger ones does so, while a couple get nervous and start messing up. One in particular, a pale skinned blonde gets snagged on the rope fence wall, and tumbles down from it to the dirt floor once she manages to free herself from the entanglement. She gets on all 4 and begins to cry. The one behind her in line runs to her to help her out, only to have the female officers yell to stop the course's run. One of the female officers heads to the pair.

"AGENT JUANITA! NO ONE TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF LINE AND ASSIST AGENT KATHERINE! NO ONE!"

"But… she's my agency partner…"

A second officer arrives and grabs Katherine by her arm and pulls her to stand up.

"NO BUTS! IF THIS WERE A COVERT OPERATION, NOT ONLY DID SHE BLOW YOUR COVER, BUT ALSO CONSIDER BOTH OF YOU DEAD!"

"But…"

"NOT BUTTS, AGENT JUANITA!"

"OFFICER JOHNSON- STAND DOWN!" one of the men at the vehicles shout out. The officer yelling at Juanita stands up at attention. Within seconds, the group of men, along with the young man in tow encircle the three ladies.

"Officer Johnson. I gather that these are Agent Katherine and Agent Juanita."

"Yes they are sir. I'll have them ship shaped by training's end!"

"Cancel their training. Something suddenly came up that requires their attention."

"But sir- they are in no way ready for anything in the real world!"

"They have been in the real world for the past 5 years, doing what they know is best. I doubt this extra training would help them anymore than with what they know."

"But sir…"

"Agent Fernando, Agent Katherine, Agent Juanita- you three are ordered to appear at the base's intelligence commanding officer office at 1800 hours for your next mission details. Be there fully packed and ready to go."

"1800 hours? That's not much time, sir.", Fernando says.

"Then I suggest you start walking faster.", as the man in the black suit starts to point to the general direction of the barracks and compound offices.

"WALK?", the three of them almost yelled.

"Yes, walk! You think I was going to drive you back? Heck no, I was just here to gather the three of you together and send you on your ways…"

"But sir…", Juanita started to say.

"Its 5 miles back to base!", Katherine answers.

"Well, I suggest you three get a move on it!", the man in the suit says.

For a moment the three of them looked at each other. They look back at the men in suits and the female officers who have not moved or said a word. One of them jokes, "If you can run a 4 minute mile, you can be there in 20 minutes."

Another says, "You must be freshened up and in your best office suits for the meeting."

Fernando shakes his head before starting on his way. The girls follow him, yelling for him to wait for them. They must have walked 50 yards from the group before the man in charge says, "Lets go. I want to see their faces when they show up late today for tomorrow's meeting." The men go back to the cars and drive away as the female officers go back to getting their women running the obstacle course again.

At 250 yards, the three passes the hump of the hill and they stop for a moment as they look out at the spread of the compound. Fernando sighs as the girls slowly start to walk again.

"Cathy?", Fernando calls to her. The two girls stop and turn to face him.

"Yes?", Katherine asks.

"What are you doing here?", Fernando asks.

"Before I go answering that question, hope you know I'm not who you think I am.", Katherine answers.

"Yes, I remember your twin sister.", Fernando says. "But she would not be wearing the engagement and wedding rings I gave you."

Cathy looks at her hand for a moment and tries to cover it against her chest. "Alright, you got me.", Cathy answers.

"Why are you here and where is she?", Fernando asks.

"Let me answer that.", Juanita stated.

"Well…", Fernando continued.

"They switched.", Juanita answered.

"That's besides the point, Juanita. I want to know why.", Fernando tells her.

"Kathy sprained her ankle and its real important that she passes this course, so I switched with her.", Cathy explains.

"Actually, she sprained her ankle and her knee.", Juanita added.

"Cathy, you're not to be participating in the spy game.", Fernando stated sternly.

"Look, I was doing it with you guys long before we got married. You just never noticed who I was until we bumped heads at Baruch College!", Cathy stated, getting excited at the end.

"How long have you been doing this?", Fernando asked.

"She's been doing it on and off for quite a while, a year after the baby was born.", Juanita answered for Cathy. "Every time Kathy got hurt, she took her place."

"You would not like it if I switched with my twin.", Fernando commented.

"Last I remember, your twin was killed in a auto accident in Puerto Rico when we all turned 17. Besides, he never lived with you, and there were definite differences between you and him and Kathy and I do not have, like that Ricky Ricardo Accent he had. Loosey, I'm Home!", Cathy stated.

"That's it. I don't know why I married you…", Fernando stated to himself, but loudly to be heard as he started to walk away.

"Because you love me… or did you forget that already?", Cathy shouted at him. "Besides- where are you going? The Base Is That Way!" as she pointed out in a different direction.

Fernando freezes in his tracks for a moment and looks around.

"Don't tell me you're lost?", Cathy asks with both sternness and concern.

"I'm not lost.", Fernando tells her.

"Then where are you going?", Cathy asks.

"Home…", Fernando stated.

"Home is some 600 miles away.", Juanita stated. "We're in Fort Belvoir's training grounds, in Virginia… Don't you remember?"

"No use talking to him, Juan. When he gets like this, there is no way stopping or changing him.", Cathy stated.

"I am not happy with you being here, Cathy. You are my wife, you are supposed to be at home waiting for me to arrive from this training mission. Not share in it with me! You could have gotten hurt back there!", Fernando tries to change the subject.

"So, this is what its all about?", Cathy asked holding back her anger. "So, what if Kathy was here instead and I was home? You'd be fine with that?"

"Yes!", Fernando stated.

"Why?", Cathy asks.

"Because you are my wife.", Fernando.

"Besides that.", Cathy asks.

"I don't want you to get hurt.", Fernando answered.

"You remember that mission at the Pennsylvania Hotel 2 months ago?", Cathy asks.

"That was you?", Fernando almost yells.

"When you held me tight against you before jumping off the balcony onto the next one, I knew I was safe in your arms. Only you can protect me like no one could.", Cathy stated, almost enjoying the memory of that fateful day.

"But… you were the one shooting all the bad guys!", Fernando almost complains.

"I had to back you up while you prepared our escape!", Cathy argues back.

Fernando just shakes his head.

"You did what?", Juanita asks.

"They were shooting at us. I was shooting back! Then Fernando grabbed me by the waist and we went out the window!", Cathy explained.

"Fernando!", Juanita yells.

"Look, I don't know how it happened but our cover was blown. And the only way out was out a window…", Fernando started to explain.

"And down 35 floors to the back alley.", Cathy added.

"Cathy!", Fernando shouts.

Juanita shakes her head. "This was that credit card encryption cracking case?", she then asks.

They both nod.

"That was supposed to be just a bunch of punk hacker kids in that meeting!", Juanita stated.

"The mafia was there. They were invited by the hacker kids.", Fernando replied.

Juanita sighs and shakes her head.

Fernando sits down on the ground for a moment.

"If I knew that was you on the case I would not have made such decisions to endanger your life….", Fernando says to himself.

"Look- whether you knew it or not, 1/2 the cases you were supposed to be out with my twin sister, you were with me.", Cathy says as she sat next to him.

"Why?", Fernando asks.

"Because… I still love you, and I wanted to be by you, even though you thought I was somebody else.", Cathy explains.

"You know you can go to jail for impersonating your sister?", Fernando tells her.

"But we are not going to say anything about it- RIGHT?", Juanita almost demands.

They both look at her, and nod slightly.

"Look, we got to get back to base, somehow, and late or not we got a meeting to go to.", Juanita reminds them.

They slowly get up off the floor and dust themselves off.

"I knew there was something going on. I just could not place my finger on it.", Fernando says to himself.

Cathy steps up in front of him. She reaches up to his face, taking gentle hold of his glasses by their stems. "Close your eyes for a moment.", she says.

"What for?", Fernando asks her.

"Just do it.", Cathy answers.

But Fernando's eye's were already closed the moment she went for his glasses. Without a reaction from him, she slowly takes off his glasses, and then places her hands slightly over his eyes to shade them from the sun. He notices the difference of light and darkness from behind his eyelids.

"Open your eyes please…", she asks.

"What for?", he asks.

"Its rare that I get to see your eyes outdoors.", she says.

"There's a reason for that… remember sunlight will blind my eyes.", Fernando reminds her.

"She's blocking the sun from your face, you know.", Juanita says.

"No, not here, not now.", Fernando says to them. He guesses where Cathy's other hand would be and takes the glasses from her. He then quickly puts them back on, and steps away from Cathy. "Maybe when we get home, when I know where I am at. But not here."

Cathy admits defeat as she starts to walk away in the direction of the base. Juanita follows almost a couple of steps behind her. For the moment he watches the ladies walk away. He thinks and then realizes the reason why Katherine has had personality changes at work is because she has had personality changes due to the person herself being switched on him. He sighs after this realization, now knowing in more that half of the missions he has done with his partner was really with the one he now calls his wife. Question that begs to be answered is 'How much did Juanita know?' For now it remains unanswered as he takes his first steps to catch up with them.

It took them an hour and 20 minutes to walk back to base, most of it in silence. Being late for all other function, including meal time, they decide to wash up, dress up and arrive to the meeting late. There they were greeted by the receptionist who told them that there was not meeting that day but there was a meeting for the following day at the time described. Before anyone of them could argue the point, Fernando takes the girls by the arms and start walking out the reception area. After a couple of steps they fight him off and argue at him.

"What was the meaning of that?", Cathy holds back from yelling.

"can't you see its another test.", Fernando answers quietly.

"What you mean, test?", Juanita asks.

"They tell us to do something impossible and see how we do to fulfill the request. As far as I am concerned, 2 hours late for a meeting- we failed.", Fernando explains.

"We did not failed!", Cathy almost yells. "They gave us an impossible task and this is how we managed to do it- fuck being two hours late!"

"I agree…", Juanita says.

"For now we failed. But tomorrow, we will be here, a 1/2 hour early for that meeting.", Fernando says to them.

They both stare at him sternly.

"Look- we take the whole day to prepare for that meeting, and we show up early.", he tries to explain to them. "Now, lets go to the barracks to go to bed.", as he starts to walk to the door.

As he walks out the door, a young looking secretary runs out of one of the offices, calling for him with a crumpled up paper in her raised hand, "Agent G! Agent G, I have a special message from the higher ups for you!"

Fernando stops and waits for her by the door. Juanita and Cathy join him with the secretary.

"Whats the message?", he asks her.

She looks at him and then at the crumpled up piece of paper, handing it to him. Then she gives him a key, "Uhm…. Here!", before running back to her office.

"What's this?", Juanita asks as she tries to read over the edge of the paper.

"It says that we are to lodge in one of the officer's cabins in the rear of the barracks area. Number #357.", Fernando looks a the paper.

"Its about time they started to treat us with some dignity around here." Cathy was quick to say.

"Its probably because we are not military personnel…", Juanita added.

"Seems too easy to me.", Fernando stated. "You guys can have the cabin. I'll stay in the barracks with the other men."

"How about you check it out for us first!" Cathy stated loudly. "There might be spiders or mice in there that need to be taken cared off!"

Fernando shakes his head before walking out the door. In less than 10 minutes they were by the officer's cabin #357. It looked about the size of a 1/2 trailer home, for it was, mounted on cinder blocks and a small wooden steps leading to its door. Inside it was like a small furnished apartment with its own small kitchen and bath but the bedroom had a single full size bed. Next to the bed was their belongings already packed as if a hotel bell boy had put them there. Fernando shook his head upon seeing his stuff with the girls.

"Looks like someone wants us to be together.", Cathy says.

"I'm not taking this lightly. Juanita- establish protocol 97.". Fernando says.

With a nod, Juanita starts searching the place for camera and listening devices as Fernando continued. He leans over to Cathy and covers her mouth his hand.

"Now, what would my wife think if her twin sister and I shared a bed?", Fernando says loudly as he looked at Juanita as she searches the places. He then lets go of Cathy.

"She would think nothing of it if no one told her!", Cathy answers.

"And what about her friend?", Fernando asks in the same manner.

"Again, nothing, if no one told her about it!", Cathy answers.

"What if something were supposed to happen…", Fernando continues.

"Don't you dare think that that the two of us are going to fuck you in a mangae trios? Men, I swear!", Cathy shouted out.

"Does not have to be in a manague trios- you girls can take turns… first you, see how good you are compared to your twin, and then her…", Fernando stated, ducking a shoe that Juanita threw. He signs to her in sign language the number 97, and she signs back to him the middle finger. Cathy tries not to laugh too loudly at this exchange.

Fernando then goes to the kitchen and runs the water for a while. He then takes a mouthful and rinses his mouth, pouring out the contents he once had. He gives himself a nod.

"What was that for?", Cathy asks.

"Just checking the water for poisons and other bad stuff.", Fernando explains.

"Since you just didn't drop dead from doing that, I'll assume that the water is safe.", Cathy stated.

"Don't assume anything. The water is still bad tasting like the rest of this place, but its drinkable. No doubt any food cooked here will taste just as bad.", Fernando comments.

"At least they stock the frig with food.", Cathy says as she looks in.

"I would check the expiration dates and product tampering.", Fernando stated as he looks at the pots and pans in the cabinets.

"Always the paranoid… aren't you?", Cathy stated as she closed the refrigerator door.

Juanita walks into the kitchen, giving a thumbs up. Fernando returns with a nod.

"Now, what all that business about '97'?", Cathy asks.

"It was for her to check the area for mini cameras and listening devices.", Fernando explains. "If you would have thoroughly read your spy manual, you would have know that."

"Sometimes you take this spy game too seriously. Come on, what you guys do that I have not seen or done? Infiltrate groups, gather evidence, call for police for the arrests. Been there and done that.", Cathy says to them.

"Considering the US government's history of civil rights and how they treated us minorities, you should not be so careless…", Fernando started his reply.

"This is not the 1950's or the 1960's. This is the new millennium, and things have changed for the better.", Cathy interrupts him.

"So you would think. Look, I'm tired and need to be left alone. If you don't mind, I'm taking the bed until I feel better.", Fernando says as he walks away. In a few seconds the bedroom door closes behind him.

"So typical of him, I swear.", Cathy says to herself as she takes a seat at the dining area by the kitchen.

"Complaining? I thought you loved him so much that you married him?", Juanita says as she takes some assorted cold cuts from the refrigerator. "But if you don't want him, I'll gladly take him."

"I thought you were going out with what's his face?", Cathy was quick to answer.

"Fredrick is no Fernando.", Juanita says. "I know he has his issues and health problems, but he's everything a girl would want and then some.", Juanita responds as she put the cold cuts on the table.

"Why didn't you take him when I was away married to Randal early on.", Cathy asks.

"Remember the wedding day?", Juanita asks in return.

"How can I not. We had our chance to end something from starting and you fucked it all up!", Cathy almost yells at Juanita.

"I fucked it up? You almost shot him trying to shoot yourself twice!", Juanita yelled at her putting together a sandwich.

"But it was you who just laid there with your legs open when you were supposed to bribe him with some poonyang! 'Oh… Take Me As I Am, And Please Be Gentle!..' Sheesh Juanita- I know you're a virgin but guys like a chase and challenge one in a while! You scared him away!", Cathy yelled!

"I NEED QUIET- GOD DAMN IT!", Fernando yells from the closed bedroom door.

"Uh oh…", Juanita started quietly, almost whispering. "You think he has one of his headaches again?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out.", Cathy stated as she got up.

"Cathy… I think we should leave him alone…", Juanita says.

"Why? I'm his wife for one.", Cathy says as she turns to face Juanita.

"Why? Because if you would have been your sister and not his wife, I would be telling you to leave him alone.", Juanita tells her.

"What does that have to do with anything?", Cathy asks.

"Its been some 3 or so years since you two have been back together, and even though you snuck in some missions in the past year to be with him again, he has not had a headache since graduation. And the last time he has a headache he was at my home, he told me what he needed for it, and that was peace, quiet and to be left alone. Capeesh?", Juanita tell her.

"And who are you to tell me what to do with my husband?", Cathy asks sternly.

"A friend who cares about his well being as much as you do, and I have been there in those times when he has had these headaches and you haven't except for maybe once.", Juanita tells her.

"I swear Juanita… you're pushing the bounds of our friendship here…", Cathy tells her.

"Fernando would never push either one of us into making a decision or taking action.", Juanita tells her. "Now I'm telling you, asking you, begging you to please leave him alone. He'll come out when he feels better."

A couple of hours pass, and nothing from Fernando. Cathy decides to go into the bedroom, Juanita follows her. They find Fernando curled up in a ball under the blankets with the pillow over his head. Checking under the blankets, they find him in his tightie whities. Instinctively, he grab the blanket and turns to the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, its getting late.", Juanita said as she started taking off her clothes.

"What are you doing, Miss?", Cathy asks sternly.

"Getting ready to sleep.", Juanita answered.

"Not in the same bed with my husband!", Cathy says.

"I slept with him before in missions – even on those when you replaced Kathy!", Juanita tells her.

"That was before we got married.", Cathy stated.

"You don't trust him or something?", Juanita asks.

"I don't trust you.", Cathy tells her sternly.

"Cathy, I swear." Juanita started. "There is more than enough room for the three of us, and its not like we never slept together."

Cathy stares at her sternly for a moment.

"Aren't we friends? Aren't we more than friends? Cathy, I swear, I would do anything against you or him.", Juanita tells her.

After a bit more silence, Cathy tells her, "Only because I trust you. But I swear, Juanita- if anything ever happens to me, I want you to take better care of him."

"I promise that I will… I'll even marry him for you.", Juanita says.

"Ha! You're engaged to what's his face again… But I swear- you better divorce your future husband and take care of Fernando!", Cathy tells her.

"I will! I will, Cathy! Like I always have!", Juanita says.

"You promise?", Cathy asks.

"I do!", Juanita answers.

"Swear to god and hope to die?", Cathy continues?

"Yes!", Juanita answers.

"Step on the captain and hit him in the eye?", Cathy asks?

"Ye- Whaa..?", Juanita started to say before changing her words.

"Now how can I trust you if you don't swear?", Cathy asks.

"Nothing happens between us!", Juanita says. "Nothing, nothing at all!"

"I'll think about. Meanwhile, get ready for bed.", Cathy tells her as she starts to take off her clothes. Not caring how or where it goes, she tosses them onto a nearby seat, and once down to a t-shirt and panties, she crawls into bed with Fernando.

Appalled, Juanita gathers Cathy's belongs and folds them up neatly on the chair. She then does the same for her clothes, going to the same layers Cathy had before joining them in the bed. Thought a bit of a tight squeeze, they managed not to fall off the bed.

[Day 2]

The 5am wake up call of Reveille is played over the compound's PA system nice and loud! It was such that Fernando wakes up violently, grasping at the sides of his head with his arms, yelling something about a fate worse than death being applied to the poor bastard who dared wakes him up. The girls were just as shocked but more worried about Fernando leaving the barracks to enact revenge. Together they grab on him and hold him down, stuffing the pillows over his head to muffle the bugle's tune. They slowly let him go when it ends and immediately take the pillows off him.

"Don't… ever… do that again…", he tells them, though wanting to do so at the top of his lungs.

"You were about to kill somebody. What you want us to do, let you do it? They outnumber and out gun us several hundred to 1!", Cathy reminds him.

Fernando just growls before taking the blankets and pillows with him and tries to go back to sleep. Cathy gives Juanita a stern look, which makes her take action. "OK, I'll go make breakfast for everybody!", she says before getting out of the bed.

Cathy goes back under the pillows and blankets to join her husband while Juanita makes food for everyone to eat. She takes hold of Fernando, though he protests being held.

"Do you mind, not even the vampires have returned from their night's hunting…", he tells her.

"But, Hon… Just relax. We got a few long days before we go home.", Cathy tells him.

He tries to ignore her and everything else as he forces himself back to sleep. Needing to concentrate, he goes into a forced sleep mode, which is not good because it does not give any rest. "Don't worry, I will take care of everything…", Cathy whispers in his ear. She can feel his body relax from being tense as she holds him from behind.

About a 1/2 hour later Juanita arrives with a folding table, opening it by the bed. Cathy wakes up from her 1/2 sleepy state she was falling into from laying with Fernando, watching Juanita leave the room and then return to put a couple of large plates loaded with food on the table. She continues to go back and forth, in and out of the room, adding to the folding table: smaller places, spoons, forks, salt, etc. It was a large breakfast of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage, toast and juice. There was one cup of coffee for Fernando with an ice cube melting inside it. Cathy looks at spread.

"Uhm… what about us?", Cathy asks.

"What you mean, 'what about us?' That's for all of us!", Juanita stated as she starts to serve breakfast.

"Remember, Fernando is able to eat all that and more because he was on the fencing, swimming and gymnastics teams in school…", Cathy reiterated.

"He can't be eating that much, he is no longer participating in sports.", Juanita said as she holds out a plate of food for Cathy to take.

"Believe me, the man can eat.", Cathy replies back as she takes the plate.

"Well, I'll make more if he needs more.", Juanita says as she makes another plate for herself.

Between the smell of food and the chatter of the girls, Fernando's eye pop open. Not knowing that he was wake, they continue talking. Cathy looks over what was left, though still a considerable amount, she thought was not enough.

"He's going to need more than that.", Cathy continues.

Fernando slowly turns to face them. "Do you two mind…", he began calmly. "I'm Trying To SLEEP!", he yells but holds back on his volume.

They both look at him. "Good, you're awake…", Cathy started to say as Juanita takes the large plate of food and plops it on his lap. "Food… Breakfast… Eat!" Juanita tells him.

Fernando looks at the girls, and then at the food put on his lap. He then give the girls another look before digging into the plate of food with his fingers and puts what he grabs into his mouth. He continues eating with less dignity of a Neanderthal. Nor did he care. All humanity he could have had was denied when he was denied his sleep.

After breakfast came clean up, washing up and dressing up. With coffee in his system, he felt a bit more like a Cro-Magnum than a Neanderthal. With two young women strutting themselves around him as they got dressed, he would have felt right at home in a cave in front a fire pit reenacting the day's successful hunt. But he had to eventually had to regain his senses to become human again. Another cup of coffee and a long hot shower insured his rise up the evolutionary scale to mankind.

6:30am, and it was still early than what he is used too, but there he was in his agency suit. His modified G3 Wall Street laptop, running the latest processor and operating system as he so fit his needs was in his suit case. His agency issued weapon, an American Arms 1911 variant, remodeled and redesigned for safer and faster operation with twice the ammo load was in his shoulder holster. Cathy walks up to him and puts on his glasses, as she was ready for the day's action; wearing a LBD (Little Black Dress) with a little black purse with her ID and agency weapon, a Smith and Wesson 1911 .38ACP, similar to the one Juanita carries. Juanita puts on a light gray suit jacket and short skirt with a light pink top. Like Cathy, she has her agency weapon in her purse. They both put on their flat pump shoes before following Fernando's lead out the officer's house.

They arrive at the compound's office at a quarter to seven. Most of the military officers had already arrives, but the agency workers had not since they arrive at a later time. Fernando and the girls walk in several officers, stopping at the receptionist's desk. They show off their identification, Fernando speaks for them.

"Anybody in charge we can talk with?", he asks.

"Sorry, Agent Fernando. All the agency supervisors will be arriving at 9AM. None of the military officers here would know anything about your case.", she says as she stares at the cares, adding, "You know you are scheduled for a meeting here at 6 o'clock."

"That is why we are here.", Fernando started to say.

"Well, you're about 12 hours early then…", she interrupts him.

"Usually we need to be briefed before such meetings, that is why we are here.", Fernando continues.

"Well, sorry that I can't assist you. But come back at around 9:30, and one the of the agency supervisors will be around to assist you.", she reminds him.

"Thank you.", Fernando tells her as he takes the identification cards from her and start walking away.

The girls follow him out of the office complex and stand outside the building for a while. Fernando looks at his watch. "5 to 7.", he says to himself before looking at the girls. "2 hours of nothing to do.", he tells them. He starts to walk back to the barracks area and towards the officer's private quarter. The girls follow him, adding to their usual commentary.

"Well, maybe we can…", Cathy started to say.

"We won't be fooling around, Catherine. If you are going to play the role of your twin sister on the job, then I am going to have to respect that.", Fernando tells her sternly.

"But we're husband and wife!", Cathy yells back at him, stopping in her steps. Fernando and Juanita continued for a couple of more steps before stopping. They turn around to meet Cathy.

"In New York City, you're Catherine G, my wife. But here in some bum fucked hick town somewhere in the deep south- in some agency owned property managed boot camp- you are Katherine T- your twin sister. And I am not going to fool around with somebody who is supposed to be somebody else and get all bent out of shape for what happens. Shit, If I fooled around with Juanita, as wrong as that maybe, it would better what's going on with you."

"HEY!" Juanita says.

"Hey- what?", Fernando asks.

"That is not anyway to talk to me or your wife.", Juanita defends Cathy.

"Maybe I should turn her in for impersonating a government agent and see where all that gets us?", Fernando says.

"You wouldn't dare…", they both said, though Cathy was louder than Juanita.

"Try me.", Fernando answers them stern and cold. "I may love you both to die for you but I ain't going to jail for something stupid either of you have done. And Juanita- you should know better."

"But…", Juanita tried to say.

"But Nothing!", Fernando almost yells back. He continues walking again. After a while they get to their officer's lodgings and walk in. Fernando heads straight to the bedroom, taking off his suit jacket, shoulder holster and then shoes, piling them on the empty room seat. Get gets to the bed and sits on it. The girls follow him and stand in front of him.

"If I had a good mind, I'd suspend you both for what you are doing here and now!", Fernando tells them.

"You can't do that!", Cathy tells him.

"Uhm… Yes he can.", Juanita reiterates.

"What you mean yes he can?", Cathy almost yells at Juanita.

"He's the team supervisor, and as the team supervisor, he can suspend or even fire us if necessary.", Juanita tells her.

"When Has He Been Team Supervisor?", Cathy holds back from yelling.

"Since the beginning!", Juanita answers back.

"Actually, they volunteered to be on my team, since there was no team, their request made it so, and since the requested to be on my team, that made me Team Supervisor." Fernando explains.

"I Don't believe This! Kathy Never Told Me You Were Her Supervisor!", Cathy almost yells.

"Kathy never saw me as her supervisor because we don't like each other- for one. And I do not force the supervisory hand at anyone- never! I make my requests known to the team and they get it done. They have all rights to question and not fulfill my orders if it deems that they would get hurt in the process. I do give them a wide berth and many options as far as the job is concerned.", Fernando tells her. "Since you like to sneak into Katherine's place so much, you would know that!"

Cathy finds it hard to find an answer to throw back at him.

"That is so unfair to say, Fernando.", Juanita starts to tell him, holding back from yelling.

"Don't go to her defense, Juanita. I can easily shoot you down for assisting her in this as well. No one told you that you had to help her in this. Come on- really. If she has been doing the spy game for as long as we have been a team, then why do this? Why the lies? Why not tell me that she wanted to get back together with me years ago?", Fernando tells her.

"Because…", Juanita started to say but adds nothing more.

"Because. That's it, right? If you can't answer my questions then you should not be on my team. Get your bags packed and be ready to be shipped out.", Fernando tells her.

"But!…", Juanita started to say.

"But- what?", Fernando throws back at her.

"You can't do that!", Juanita answers.

"And why not?", Fernando throws at her some more.

"You can't! We got a field mission to do for one.", Juanita tries to explain.

"One I can do on my own with you two at your PC work stations- away from me from doing my job!", Fernando tells her.

"You can't do the mission alone!", Cathy shouts back.

"And Why Not?", Fernando shouts at her.

For a moment there was silence.

"We don't want you to get killed in the field.", Juanita finally answers.

Fernando just gives her a mean stern look for a moment.

"Get out. Everybody get out!", he tells them loudly.

They both look at him, saying, "But…"

"I SAID GET OUT!", Fernando roared at the top of his lungs.

They both run out of the room. Fernando quickly follows them to the door and slams it shut with the force that bends the inner part outwards from the frame. The girls gather themselves in the living room, looking at each other.

"Now you done it.", Cathy says to Juanita.

"What did I do?", Juanita asks.

"You know, you got him mad!", Cathy stated.

"He's angry at you! Don't you go putting his anger out on me!", Juanita tells her friend.

"Alright Ms Know-It-All, Why is he angry at me?", Cathy challenged in question.

"Maybe its because he does not want to lose you again because you got hurt or killed in this job pretending to be your twin sister?", Juanita tells her. "And then what- your sister must continue to be his wife while you are gone? You know Kathy can't stand him!"

Cathy does not answer for the moment Juanita pauses.

"Then what? The marriage you two worked so hard to get will be broken. And what of your son? You're his mother, not her! What if in pretending to be you for the rest of her life she decides enough is enough and leaves him to your parents? Well?", Juanita continues.

Instead of answering, Cathy twists everything around and throws it at her.

"Alright, if I would have stayed home, that would leave you alone with him, in that bedroom in that bed, you two together.", Cathy starts.

"What are you trying to say?", Juanita asks.

"You and my husband, alone in bed… doing who knows what with him…", Cathy started.

"You think that if I were alone with him that we would be fooling around?", Juanita stated in question.

"No, I'm saying that you two would be fucking!", Cathy held back from yelling.

Juanita takes a moment to recompose herself.

"Fucking?", Juanita exclaims. "I'm still a virgin and intend to still be until my wedding day!"

"You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for my husband.", Cathy tells her.

"Maybe I still do. Maybe if he didn't find you, that I would have made the move to marry him as I saw him getting better after what you did to him with your first marriage to Randal. I don't know. But if he were to have proposed to me, despite the feelings inside me of wanting him, I would have to tell him that we should wait until the marriage. And if he so loves me as I do him, he would be man enough to wait. But until then we would sleep together, and hold each other and love one another… like I see you two do all the time! I swear- Cathy! He loves you more than life itself! He would never cheat on you, never!" Juanita tells her.

"You think so?", Cathy asks.

"I know so.", Juanita answers.

Cathy does not know how to respond.

"This is unfair to him what you are doing. Pretending to be your twin while she is on injured reserves, just to check on him? Seriously, Cathy. At first I agreed to this little game of yours, but now that I know what it is doing to him, and its not fair to him at all", Juanita tells her. She then gets up and walks to the kitchen, to make herself a small sandwich and coffee. Thought not an avid coffee drinker like Fernando, she will take to the stuff occasionally.

Cathy follows.

"Alright. I concede, no more missions after this one, for the sake of my husband's sanity.", Cathy says almost to herself as she walks into the kitchen.

"You what?", Juanita asks as she sits down by the small dining table.

Cathy sits next to her. "No more missions after this one is done.", she says before taking Juanita's sandwich of her plate.

"Hey!", Juanita shouts out, but its too late as Cathy bites 1/2 of it, chewing for a couple a seconds and them swallowing.

"Make another.", Cathy tells her.

"You're hungry, you go make it.", Juanita tells her.

"But…", Cathy started to say.

"Why are you so damn lazy! I swear!", Juanita tells her loudly.

"Its not that I'm lazy, I'm just delegating responsibility. Now be a good girl and make us another.", Cathy started to say.

"No.", Juanita tells her.

"Oh alright, you win.", Cathy says as she goes to the refrigerator, and starts taking out various items from within. She places the items on the tale and starts making her own sandwich.

Together they eat a small meal, not saying much of a word between them, at least for the moment. After cleaning up, they continue to sit quietly. 7:30 become 8o'clock. 8 o'clock becomes 8:30. Time begins to fly as much of nothing happens.

And what of Fernando? A man beside himself in torment and logic. A man who does not know what to do about his wife because she is too much of a free spirit to be tied down, and that is how he likes her to be: free and independent. But for her to interfere with job and mission is something he can not have. The stress alone gets to him, invoking his greatest weakness: Headaches. Due to his bio-chemistry, few drugs if any can help. Often as is the case, if caught early enough, it can. But then the pain has started it waves of neural torment, nothing can stop what he goes through until it simply goes away. Thus he lays on the bed with the pillows covering his head as much as he can to block out the sensory inputs amplified by the pain, riding each wave like a surfer would out on the beach.

The pain goes away as it started, with little warning. All Fernando can feel is the buzzing numbness if his brain trying to reset itself to normal. His body feeling like its been hollowed out and left empty. Moving takes some concentration as his nervous system begins to cascade its signals. For a moment he give up on moving an focuses on the signals cascading within him. Having a hardwired nervous system grants him super speed but sometimes the signals of the hardwire echoes against the biological ones. Most born with this condition die before their first year since their nervous systems do not adjust themselves accordingly. Others who manage to live tend to live isolated and withdrawn lives because the world is so loud to them. But at least one in every generation manages to survive to live a normal life, even though the world can be super loud at times and seemingly slow. Fernando is the one of a surviving few for this generation. And he does not like it when the world gets super loud.

It takes him quite a while to return to normal, though as he slowly gets up out of bed, he looks like he had lost the fight with a run away tanker truck whose burning carcass lies on the highway a few miles from the scene of the fight. He sits on the side of he bed, taking in a few deep breathes before stretching out like a cat. He then gets up out of the bed and goes out the room, walking the short length through the tiny hallway, the living room and then into the kitchen.

There he saw the girls eating a sandwich or two as he walked in. He continues to the stove and the coffee pot on the coffee maker. Grabbing a cup off the shelf, he fills it with coffee and adds milk and sugar before taking it to the dining table where the girls were. Putting the coffee down, he grabs a couple of slices of bread, followed by a couple of layers of cold cuts, and begins his second round of breakfast.

For a second, Juanita turns to him. "You alright?", she asks.

"I'm fine.", Fernando says in the most somber of moods.

"No headaches?", Juanita continues to ask.

"No nothing.", he answers.

"Told you he would be OK.", Cathy tells her.

"Enough, girl.", Fernando starts off. "First thing is first. Why are we here? Besides the training John G. said it would be. Apparently it's been called off. So, why are we here?"

"I don't know.", Juanita answers.

They both turn to Cathy.

"Well, don't look at me.", Cathy tells them.

"Then we need to learn the reasons why we are here.", Fernando explains.

"But the meeting is still at 6 o'clock.", Juanita says.

"Care to go back to the office?", Fernando asks.

"They said that no suits will be in until at least 9am.", Cathy tells him.

"Then can I ask, do you think that we are being set up?", Fernando asks.

"Set up?", Juanita asks.

"How?"., Cathy adds.

"Don't know.", Fernando answers.

Outside, the sound of automobiles can be heard rolling on the semi paved road outside the barracks, pulling up to their officer's lodging cabin. One rather short suit with dark glasses and a briefcase handcuffed to his wrist walks up to the door. He presses the doorbell button, which sets off a loud alarm in the cabin. Juanita, Cathy and Fernando jump out of their seats before realizing what it was. Fernando heads to the door about to kick the ass who is ringing the bell. The door swings open violently and a hand reaches out, grabbing the poor suit by his jacket and pulls him inside the cabin, followed by a loud slamming of the door.

Fernando has the suit held up in the air over his head at arm's length while he prepares his free hand into a fist which he was about to unleash upon the poor unsuspecting suit. But the girls grab his arms and keep it from meeting with its target. After a few exchanged words between him and the girls, Fernando lets go of the suit. He then walks into the kitchen and places the brief case on the table. With a twist of a key, the handcuffs drop off the suit and the brief case handle, and the top of the brief case flips open. Smoke of cold CO2 gas flow out from the sides of the briefcase.

"Enough with the show and special effects, what's going on?", Fernando almost yells at the suit.

The suit only turns to face him, then tilts his head at the side a bit. Then he shudders a bit before reaching for his glasses to take off.

"Well, Agent G.", the suit began to say. "Don't you remember me?" He then takes off his glasses.

"No.", Fernando tells him.

"How about now?", as he begins to take off his false nose and mustache.

"No way.", Fernando says. The suit nods back.

"Who is he?", the girls asks.

"Ladies- this is Alpha. Alpha, I know you heard of them but never met the team in person, the dark one is Juanita, and the light one is Kathy…"

"HEY!", Cathy yells back at him.

"Nice to meet you all.", Alpha says with a slight bow. "Now to business.", he continues as he takes various items from the brief case. Fernando notices that much of the paper work is written in Japanese.

"Now, what's going on.", Fernando asks.

"This is your mission briefing.", Alpha begins.

"OK, start explaining yourself…", Fernando almost demands.

"Alright then," Alpha started. He pulls out a laptop and turns it on, waiting for the system to load. "Two days ago the son of the Crown Prince of Japan was kidnapped while en route to his Preschool Center. Those in charge of his protection were killed, except for the nanny who was also kidnapped perhaps to take care of the child. Now the kidnappers have given the Royal Family 96 hours to pardon several political prisoners and arrested terrorists…"

"That was 48 hours ago, Alpha." Fernando stated. "Now this is a Japanese In-House thing. Why involve the US?"

"Two things. 1: The ransom message came in an electronic file on a CD. Along with the messages, is this little animation", Alpha began to say before activating the animation. On the screen is a small spaceport with a hovering 1-man saucer. A tiny figure of an astronaut walks upon the tarmac and under the ship where he is then teleported aboard. Then the ship trembles before it blows up. Alpha looks at Fernando. "You helped write that animation for the video game Astro Chase. And that is the last animation of the game, which is very hard to get to."

"I helped convert it for the Mac. I did not created it, and I did not do it alone.", Fernando stated.

"Yeah, sure. Anywho, this brings up number 2: We suspect that one of the members of your programming team.", Alpha continued.

"Reniko Kawasaki.", Fernando says loudly but to himself.

"The one and only.", Alpha says.

"Again, why involve the US?", Fernando asks.

"Connection to you, through him and some of your work.", Alpha started. "'We know that you have no involvement in these international crimes, but to some of the higher ups, the belief is 'your connection to him is inescapable and must be severed by its source."

"Now, what if I was secretively behind this? Sending me there would free me of obligations and more so- give me a head start to run.", Fernando explains.

"You are to meet up with Air Force Major Chisolm when you reach Japan.", Alpha tells him.

Silence hits the room like if a Baby Grand Piano had fell on it.

"Cathy- you are not going out on this mission.", Fernando then breaks the silence.

"WHY?", Cathy yells out.

"I swear, Cathy- How can you be so dumb?", Juanita almost yells.

"I'M PART OF THE TEAM!", Cathy yells.

"CATHY ROOM!", Fernando yells at hr as he points to the door. "NOW!"

"You Can't Be Serious…", Cathy almost yells back. It is returned with a stern look from him.

"Juanita… Do Me The Favor, before I…" Fernando began before she interrupts him.

Juanita takes Cathy by the wrist, "Yes, sir." Then she pulls Cathy out of her seat and out the room. In a few seconds, the bedroom slams closed and a muffled argument could be heard through the door, but is ignored by the men.

"I'll pretend that little exchange never happened.", Alpha began. "Furthermore, least I remind you to keep a professional attitude and appearance when on missions and training…"

"You need not remind me of attitudes and appearances." Fernando began. "I thought you were going to forget about it."

"I'll forget about telling it to the higher ups, but this little display shows me that something personal is going on and you know there can't be personal issues or attachments going on in the agency.", Alpha continued. "Now, what's going on?"

"You want me to be truthful with you?", Fernando asks.

"I were with you when I first came here.", Alpha stated.

"Then like you told me, have a seat.", Fernando yells him.

"This must be good.", as Alpha took the chair and sat on it.

"How can I say this. OK. You know Katherine. Blonde haired light skin albino…", Fernando started.

"The one in the other room with Juanita.", Alpha interrupts.

"So you would think- but wrong. That is her twin, Cathy.", Fernando started. "They share the same sounding name but different spelling of it."

"I see.", Alpha says to himself. "The old twin switcheroo."

"They have been doing it for a long time. I just found this out last night.", Fernando says to himself.

They both look at each other for a moment.

"So there's more?", Alpha asks.

"I'm married to the twin, for one.", Fernando began.

"And that's why you don't want her to go to Japan.", Alpha responds.

"Randal was her first husband. They divorced and we got married.", Fernando explains.

"Out of the frying pan, and into the fire… I don't know what to say, but I thought you were not into sloppy seconds.", Alpha say, trying to end in a joke.

"I take offense to that remark.", Fernando stated sternly.

"It was not meant to be offensive.", Alpha began. "But… never mind."

"Never mind- what?", Fernando says with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Just nothing. Now, about Japan.", Alpha started. "You have less than 48 hours to solve this before it gets ugly."

"It's going to take at least 12 hours to get there.", Fernando tries to explain.

"We have a special flight for you waiting at the Air Force base not far away.", Alpha explains. "It a trio of F16's awaiting to take you and the girls… If you still want to take them."

"Have them take a 747 with a few things from New York.", Fernando stated.

"That would take over 18 hours.", Alpha stated.

"I need them with the equipment. But most of all, I can not have Randal meet up with Cathy. The delay will insure me of some peace.", Fernando tells him. "As for the case, I can get on it and start investigating as soon as I get there…"

"I see. I also see that you're a bit hesitant at the end. Something's wrong?", Alpha responds.

"Remember what I said. I married Cathy which Randal does not currently know. Cathy and I used to go out during high school, and Randal knew about it though he was made to believe that I was dating Juanita. Chances are Randal may try something against me for past aggressions.", Fernando explains.

"I see.", Alpha replies.

"You probably don't.", Fernando derails his train of thought. "But for the benefit of the doubt, I will say that you do. But seriously, I'll do the job as long as the girls are delayed when I start."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do.", Alpha says. He reaches into the briefcase and pulls out a manila folder, opens it and dumps its content on a clear area of the table. A passport and other documentation, and a CD of the case's details are poured onto the table.

Fernando scoops them up as Alpha continues, "You're going to need these, along with your service weapon. Leon will be at the Air Force base with the rest of your personal belongings you are going to need over there."

"Leon? I thought he was retired.", Fernando says.

"He is, but any case he might be going with you as extra muscle for you- it was his request.", Alpha explains.

"Damn him…", Fernando says.

"Don't knock it. If you get trouble from either Randal or the Yakuza, he could prove vital in your help. Besides, who you think is going to fly that F-16 you'll be in 1/2 way around the world?", Alpha says. "None of the forces are willing to give up any of their personnel for the duration of the mission. And though you have glider, single engine and LearJet flight status, I doubt they would let you have an F16 for you to fly on your own."

"Alright, I'll have Leon as my mission partner, but I want that F-16 armed.", Fernando almost demanded.

"I can't do that.", Alpha says.

"Why not?", Fernando asks.

"You'll be loaded with Auxiliary fuel tanks to fly across the world with first of all; for no refueling craft is going to be out there for you. Secondly, the more weight you carry, the slower you will go and the more fuel you use. You should know that.", Alpha explains.

"Don't give me logistics, Alpha. At least give me a few thousand rounds for the machine guns and some chafe.", Fernando almost demands.

"I'll see what I can do.", Alpha returns. "You got 6 hours to report to the Air Force base. The guys here will take you there when you are ready to go, but don't waste valuable time getting ready."

"I'll leave with you. But first...", Fernando returns and then signals Alpha to go with him. Fernando closes Alpha's briefcase after putting the papers back inside and takes it with him.

They walk the hallway to the bedroom, opening the door. They step inside, seeing Cathy sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and Juanita in the room chair doing the same- both in silence.

Fernando looks at them both as he and Alpha step into the room. "You're both going.", Fernando says.

"Huh?", Cathy suddenly turns on the bed to face him, at the same time, "WHAT?", by Juanita.

"Cathy- we know about the twin swapping you and your twin sister do.", Alpha stated to her. "Despite that, you have become valuable to this team, but we can't allow certain things to happen. We know about your past marriage to Randal, and you dating Fernando before that marriage. You are not to make any contact with Randal whatsoever. You will be in the assigned logistics room doing logistics work. Juanita will be on the field assisting Fernando. Understand?", Alpha explains.

"And if I refuse those orders?", Cathy dared to challenge.

"CATHY!", Juanita yelled at her.

"Leavenworth just finished building their new women's wing, miss.", Alpha says in a cold tone.

Cathy gulps.

"Do not interfere with the mission. There are lives at stake. Understand?", Alpha tells her.

Cathy bows her head and says softly, "Yes sir."

"Good.", Alpha replies. "Now, your mission briefing begins now…"

The briefcase is opened and the things inside spread out onto the bed. Alpha explains to them of the mission to rescue the son of the crown prince of Japan and his nurse. After taking a few of the papers that were put out, Fernando takes a writing pad from his briefcase and starts to write on it. 1/2 way through the briefing, he hands the notes to Juanita before he starts packing his own bags. He piles them by the door, just 2 of them: his suitcase and his laptop case with his documentation inside. He fixes himself up a bit, checks his service weapon before putting it into his shoulder holster. A couple of magazines are placed into his pockets before he waits for the briefing to end.

Alpha's final words of the briefing concludes with, "48 hours is all you guys have."

Fernando adds with, "I'll be going ahead of you two. Juanita, pick up those things from New York and bring them to Japan. Somebody will be there to pick you up and rendezvous with me. Look for the name 'Cathanita' from one of the waiting cab drivers. He will take you to the hotel where I'll be at. There will be a message for the both of you at the manager's desk."

"Alright.", Juanita says as she folds up the paper and stuffs it into her bra.

"Where are you going?", Cathy asks.

"I have to leave ahead of you two. Look, Cathy. This ain't no kiddie hacking case. Lives are at stake and I need you to be my mission partner above anything else. That mean you are going to be on the digital end doing the hard work of network and systems infiltration. Juanita will be with me in the field when I need her. So don't give me a hard time on this.", Fernando tells her.

"But why?", Cathy tells her.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO MEET UP WITH RANDAL OR HIM FINDING YOU IN JAPAN! THAT IS WHY!", Fernando yells at her.

There was silence for a moment. Fernando then recomposes himself. He then walks over to his bags and picks them up.

"Mission starts now. So pack up, we're leaving this dump and you two know what needs to be done. Juanita- you're Cathy's supervisor. She acts up, suspend her and call the agency to detain her if necessary.", Fernando tells them.

"Will do, sir…", Juanita tells him, adding, "You heard that Cathy. No fucking around or else…"

Cathy does not answer.

"I'll be waiting outside.", Fernando tells them before walking out the door.

With the door closing behind him, Alpha looks at the girls. "You heard the man. You two got 5 minutes to join him."

Juanita pulls out their luggage from the closet and begins packing. It takes Cathy a while to start, but she does the same. In a few minutes, they are done, and all leave the room to meet Fernando outside. Alpha makes a cellphone call when they get out. In a couple of minutes a limousine arrives and they all enter it. It drives away.

The girls are dropped off at the civilian airport first, taking the first flight back to New York La Guardia Airport. Field Supervisor John G. picks them up from there and assists with Fernando's request.

Fernando is finally dropped off at the airforce base, where a team of flight logistics was waiting for him. They take his things and puts it into a metal container as they escort him to the tarmac. They walk up to an awaiting F-16, where a pilot stands by the pilot ladder. A crew walk up to Fernando, one carrying a flight suit. He is ordered to strip himself of his civilian clothes and put on the flight suit. They help him gather his belongings, which are put into a small metal box and placed into the crew section of the aircraft. They tell him to keep his holster and gun as he continues to undress before putting on the flight suit. In a couple of minutes, Fernando was done dressing. He, along with the pilot is helped onto the plane. He is given his helmet, and the crews plug in the electronics and air hose onto the helmet. Soon the canopy is slowly drawn down, the crew clear the aircraft, and the signal given for it to take the runway. In another minute, it is taking off in an unlimited takeoff.

[Day 3; 36 hours left.]

Though the F16 makes it across the globe in just a few hours, it still has to cross the international date line. Though it was a long flight, it was relatively quiet. It was early morning when they arrived at the US/Japanese airforce base. Leon parks the plane at the end of the runway and opens the canopy. The airbase crews arrive to take care of them and their belongings. An Air Force General is driven up to them as they take off their flight gear and put on their civilian attire. He walks up to them with a folder in hand.

"You two at the special agents being sent for this mission?", the general asks. "I thought there would be more of you."

"The others will be arriving on a later flight at the civilian airport.", Fernando explains.

"I see.", before handing them the folder. "Your team will be stationed at the Tokyo Hilton, in the penthouse suite. There will be guards there to protect you once you are in the hotel."

"With all due respect sir. That sort of attention is not necessary. Furthermore it will bring up unwanted attention from others.", Fernando explains.

"They understand the meaning of 'Covert' in 'Covert Operations', kid. You don't need to worry about a thing. But I'm telling you this- you guys are on your own when you step out of the hotel. With that said, you have a meeting with Major Chisolm and the crown prince at the Togu imperial palace in Tokyo. Your belongings will be brought over to the hotel.", the general explains before handing them electronic access keys to their hotel room. Fernando looks at his before pocketing it. They get into the General's car and are driven to the Imperial Palace.

Fernando and Leon are escorted to a large round room within the palace. Looking like a king-sized living room, complete with multiple sofas and single chairs, with a few tables places about for function. Trays of assorted food is placed on a couple of the tables. They are told to sit and wait.

In a few minutes, several dressed men arrive in the room. Placed in third of the group was Major Chisolm, who walks by Fernando and Leon and take a seat opposite of them. Fernando eyes him from his dark glasses.

"Gentlemen, I'm glad you have arrived to assist in this matter.", One of the Japanese men started to say. "Allow me to introduce ourselves…", he continues as he begins to point out. "That is agent Hiro Okamoto from Security Bureau's intelligence, agent Sakamoko of Intelligence and Analysis Service and Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau, the crown prince Naruhito, and I am the crown prince's imperial personal guard Akito Kawasaki. I was told that you two know US Air Force Major Chisolm."

"Personally.", Fernando almost sneers. Randal nods.

"I see." Kawasaki says. "Now, lets get on with the case.", Kawasaki continues. He raises his arm with a large TV remote in his hand, pressing a couple of buttons. A large screen TV rolls down from the ceiling. The remote is passed on to Randal, where he begins disseminating details of the mission. The room dims to half its brightness. Pictures of individuals along with names flash on the screen, along with Google maps of places and things. Explanations add another hour to the presentation. It soon ends.

The room brightens back to where it was before the presentation. Folders with the presentation details are given to Leon and Fernando. Randal continues to stare at Fernando before making a snide remark of him to the crown prince.

"Hope you know that with him, this mission is doomed to failure.", Randal stated. He did not expect Fernando to jump in so quickly.

"Oh, it is because I'm blind? Or because I have not taken a life that was to be taken because of honor or duty? Randal- the Fernando you know is not sitting in front of you. I have changed over the years, while you have not. I will kill when I need to kill, not want like you have. I will not sell myself short or sell poisons and lies to other people who are supposed to be my community, like you and your drug dealing brothers have. I have honor and respect for all, including you. But you have ill respect and animosity towards me. Now why is that? Because of our past history? And are you going to allow that to interfere with this mission? Answer me the truth now so we can both get on with the job or walk away from it.", Fernando tells him.

Randal can only return a mean stare at him. Fernando gets up and starts to walk to the door.

"Come on Leon. We got places to infiltrate and people to interrogate before we go to sleep tonight.", Fernando says as he walks to the door.

"Wait a minute!", another member of the group yells out.

Fernando stops by the door and slowly turns to the group. He sees that its Sakamoko standing out of his seat.

"Just like that, you are going to walk out?", Sakamoko asks.

"Excuse my lack of respect towards your customs.", Fernando slowly bows to Sakamoko. "We are going to case out the last known whereabouts of the child and his nanny's appearance and the scene of the crime.", he continues. "Then if there is some time left over, interview a couple of prisoners and then check the bar scene."

"Prisoners and bar scene?", Sakamoko asks.

"Yes. Prisoners, former associates. They would know what's up and who to see. Bar scene to further expand on that knowledge.", Fernando tells him.

"We already interrogated their associates in prison. They claim to know nothing.", Sakamoko explains.

"Oh really.", Fernando explains. "Perhaps you did not offer them something in return for information…"

"Eh?", Sakamoko says in confusion. "We are not offering anything to those criminals"

"When you have then by their balls, their hearts and minds will follow.", Leon says as he approaches them from behind. Then he makes a cutting scissors movement with his fingers.

Randal laughs as the others approach the doorway.

"What are you laughing at, asshole!", Fernando almost yells at him.

"Why you little…", Randal started to say, rolling up his sleeve and clenching a fist.

"Go ahead, give me a reason to kick your ass again, and embarrass yourself in front of the royal highness. Meantime, give me a reason to drop charges on you for a court-martial!", Fernando tells him. He then opens the door turning to walk through it. "Sakamoko- meet me at the hotel lobby at 10pm tonight."

"Will do.", Sakamoko replies.

"Come Leon. We got tire tracks to sniff.", Fernando says as he walks out the door.

For a moment the group left in the room all look at each other. Then they turn to Randal for a moment, giving him a look of disgust and anger before walking out the room after Fernando and Leon.

Fernando and Leon find themselves at the courtyard in front of the royal palace, but their vehicle was no where in site. As they looked around for the limo while the others catch up to them. They surround the pair.

"What guarantees can you give me that you will find my child?", the crown prince asks.

"With all due respect and apologies, I will do my best to find the child. But due to the delay in bringing me here, I do not know if there I can with the time left. All I can do is try.", Fernando explains.

"That is fair enough for me.", as the crown prince takes Fernando hands and takes a firm grip of it.

"What do you want of that Randal person?", Kawasaki asks.

"Tell him to return to base and await my orders. We may have history to deal with but this mission is more important than that history.", Fernando explains.

"I believe that he is a detriment to this mission…", Sakamoko started to say.

"Leave him to me.", Fernando tells him. "Detriment or not, he has to follow orders. He'll be my responsibility."

Sakamoko nods.

A limousine with a yellow flowered flags on its front fenders pull up to them in the court yard.

"Take my ride.", the crown prince says.

"Uhm…", Fernando started to say. "Yeah, we can take it to the hotel and send it back. We need some rest from that long flight."

The crown prince nods as the driver opens the door for them. Only Fernando and Leon enter it. They are soon driven to their hotel. Once in their room, they start the mission with study while they rest. While on his laptop, Fernando accesses the archives of the KH-series satellites for intell on the region. There he find activity on the crime scene during the alleged time of the event, and follows the vehicles in the area to various undisclosed areas. Surprisingly, they were close to the scene of the crime, within a kilometer away.

"Leon… take a look at this and tell me what you make of it.", Fernando says. Leon approaches and watches the video Fernando had compiled from the archives.

"Interesting.", Leon stated.

[Day 3; 20 hours left]

Leon arrives at Tokyo international airport, waiting for Cathy and Juanita to arrive. Though they're scheduled to arrive within the hour, their flight is delayed to due unseen circumstances. So he waits.

Their flight arrives 90 minutes late from its scheduled arrival. Leon looks over the crowd with a discerning eye, even though it would be easy to spot one dark skinned African American female and her albino friend, the sheer number of people hanging around the gate makes it hard to sort through the masses. Eventually he spots them leaving the gate, and follows them to the luggage carousel. As they wait for their baggage to arrive, Leon makes himself known to them.

"Juanita and Catherine, I presume.", he tells them from behind.

Shocked, they momentarily freeze in place before slowly turning to face him. Then they recognize that it is Leon. Their state of mind and being lowers their shields and red alert status.

"What are you doing here?", Cathy asks.

"I'm on the case with you guys.", Leon stated.

"But aren't you… retired?", Cathy asks.

"Retired? Yes. But in this job, who is ever retired? I'm around to give support where needed. Besides, your friend and team supervisor requested me to help out.", Leon explained. "Go get your bags, I'll be waiting outside with the ride."

As the girls gather their luggage and get their ride to the hotel from Leon, Fernando meets with Sakamoko in the hotel lobby. He carries his Mac Laptop under his arm. Finding him waiting in the middle of the lobby was easy. Fernando walks right up to him and points to an empty bench chair where they could sit together.

Fernando puts the laptop on his lap, opens it and wakes it out of sleep mode. A few traces of the track pad and a mouse click or two, Fernando hands over the laptop to Sakamoto and points to look at the video he had complied from various sources of data streams he wont disclose. After a couple of minutes of viewing it, Sakamoto turns to Fernando.

"I see.", Sakamoto says. "I'll get a tactical team together for the raid.

"Can't do that.", Fernando tells him.

"Why not?", Sakamoto asks.

"With the spotters on the roof of the nearby buildings, they would spot your tactical team as they arrive blocks away and kill the child as they promised. Along with guards located inside the building on various floors and the hostage on the top floor, the tactical team would have a long hard fight going up.", Fernando stated. "We need to be covert. 3, 4 men maximum. Silenced weapons, basic tactical gear and protection. If anything tactical back up should be used as a last resort and mission clean up, hidden within another diversion. A building fire several blocks away should be good in that. Have the fire teams arrive with back up, take care of the fire and hide the back up until we need them."

Sakamoto nods.

"Now, when Leon returns with the girls and my equipment, we'll go study the building plans and IR scans I have upstairs.", Fernando stated.

"IR as in Infrared scans? Where did you get those?", Sakamoto asks.

"Through basic access of a few satellites, but it would be considered an act of war if anyone else would use them. So I can't grant you access to them, only their output.", Fernando tells him.

"I see. So I gather you have a plan?", Sakamoto asks.

"With the little time we have left, yes. 1/2 baked, very high on risk and totally unstable, but with careful execution, it can be done. Tell me Sakamoto, do you play poker?", Fernando says.

They soon were on their way upstairs.

Within the next 1/2 hour, Leon arrives with the girls to the penthouse suite. Fernando sets up a small table and has Sakamoto order up some food for the group while the girls freshen up. The portable printer continues printing floor plans and other information as the activity continues. After an hour, the group forms into a mission meeting. Details of the meeting are discussed: who's going to be placed where and do what when. 4am is the Strike Rescue Time.

After the meeting, the group makes preparations for the rescue. Sakamoko calls his associates and they plan out a fire for the diversion and hiding of back up personnel. Fernando goes through the equipment the girls brought in from New York, which includes titanium steel cables and electric personnel belt wenches, complete with a self contained launch system and grappling hook. Leon goes through the weapons, preparing them for silenced operation. Cathy and Juanita continue with electronic and satellite surveillance of the place. Then they take a rest of the few remaining hours before they start the mission.

[Day 4; 10 hours left.]

Everyone gathers together for a final update of intell. During this time, Fernando steps out onto the balcony and looks outward. Sakamoto follows him onto the balcony.

"Mission jitters?", Sakamoto asks.

Fernando points out into the distance. "That is our target, I can see it from here. I can also see one of 4 on the roof from here. It would be easy to just pick him off from right here, but then we have the other 3 to contend with.", Fernando says.

"You can see that far? Its several kilometers from here!", Sakamoto says.

"Consider it making a disadvantage into an advantage.", Fernando says.

"HMMmm…", Sakamoto says.

"Mr. Moto, can I ask you a question?", Fernando asks.

"What would it be?", Sakamoto replies.

"Are we being set up?", Fernando asks.

"Set up? Why do you ask that?", Sakamoto asks.

"Simple. I am not called into unless they expect me to fail. Problem is for them, I do not fail.", Fernando answers.

"Huh?", Sakamoto replies.

"Look, Sakamoto. There are a lot of people in my agency that would prefer me to be killed in action or by accident. Many consider me a screw up. So what. I get the job done, not by their rules but by my own and many do not like that. Understand where I would think I am being set up?", Fernando explains.

"I seriously doubt that they would send an incompetent individual when the life of the crown prince's son is at stake. Nor would I think what you have planned is as you said 'very high on risk and totally unstable'. No, as I seen before, this would be a plan made by military experts on a tactical rescue mission. I'm sure that your commanding officer taught you well.", Sakamoto replies.

"I was never in the military… too racked with injuries and other issues to disqualify me from service.", Fernando stated.

"Never in the military? Then how you know all this?", Sakamoto asks.

"Lets say that High School was a very instructional in basic survival skills.", Fernando answered.

"What high school you went too?", Sakamoto asks.

"I'll tell you another time. Right now we got a mission to do.", Fernando says before stepping back into the hotel suite.

Everyone gather by the main room, putting on assorted gear and picking up loaded backpacks. They walk down to the garage where they get into a moderate sized sedan with dark tinted windows (moderate by US standards, large by Japanese standards). Fernando has Cathy driving while he has the shotgun position. The others sit in the rear seat.

Cathy parks the vehicle 2 blocks away from their target. Fernando, Juanita, Leon and Sakamoto walk the remaining distance. 1/2 way there, a small explosion occurs and a building burns a few blocks away and the fire department arrives to deal with it. Cathy turns on the laptop Fernando had given her while the others put on their earwig radios. After confirmation of everyone being online, Cathy gives an intell update.

From behind the block of the intended target building, the others enter the buildings to the rear and then access the alley way between the buildings. They sign to each other which buildings to repel upwards on, with Cathy giving the roof guards' locations. Juanita stays right with Fernando every step of the way; her job is to secure and protect the child when found and retrieved alive. Fernando, Leon and Sakamoto are to flush out and terminate any and all associated with the child's kidnapping. The guards are terminated silently almost simultaneously as the group reach the roof. Leon and Sakamoto take to the exterior of the build and repel down to the hostage room, Fernando and Juanita take to the stairs. A gun battle begins as the terrorist group finally realizes that they are being raided.

Leon and Sakamoto clear out the rooms from inside, while Fernando takes on those arriving from the lower floors. To their disbelief, the child's nanny joins in the fight against them and is immediately terminated by Leon with a shot to the head. The door to the apartment is opened, and Juanita hauled inside and given the child to protect. She ducks into a room and wraps the child in a bullet resistant Kevlar blanket make from several vests. She takes him to a corner room where they would be safe until extraction. Leon and Sakamoto join Fernando as they continue the firefight with the guards approaching. Soon there was quiet, though the screeching wheels of an automobile leaving the area could be heard. Fernando tells Cathy to call for back up and capture the escaping vehicle.

The next hour was spent in waiting and dealing with back up after they captured the fleeing vehicle, and begin cleaning up the building. Fernando calls Cathy on the radio and tell her to go back to the hotel suite and wait for them to return. They are taken away to the local police station with the child. There the child is reunited with the parents. Reniko Kawasaki was found in the fleeing car along with a couple of big name members of the Yakuza.

[Day 4; Zero Hour]

Fernando and his team are at the Tugo Imperial Palace in Tokyo. There they sit with the Crown Prince and the Royal Family as they watch the news on the large screen TV. Edited videos and disseminated information kept details of the rescue to a minimum. When the news story switches to another, the TV is turned off and rolls back into the ceiling.

"I do not know how to repay you.", the crown prince Naruhito says as he turns to Fernando.

"It does not matter, we were doing our job.", Fernando says.

"Accept a free stay in our humble nation as honorary citizens.", Emperor Ahikito says. "Anything you want will be freely given."

"That is a gracious offer to be given, sir.", Fernando says.

"Perhaps, you want on of our women as a wife? We can do that for you…", the emperor continued.

"Heh heh… I'm a married man, sir.", Fernando stated, then points to Cathy who sat in a separate chair near Juanita, "to her…"

"I see.", the emperor says with a smile. "Well, then, anything you want, that is on top of the ceremonial awards you and your team will be receiving. Also, stay here as our guests."

"How is its said in your language?… Domo… Domo Arigato.", Fernando tells him.

The emperor snaps his fingers and the servant staff come running. He tells them to give the guests a room for an interim stay of undetermined length. They escort Fernando and his team to several room upstairs in the guests wing of the palace. During the day, the Emperor's personal staff gather their belongings from the hotel suite and brings it to them. As per his wishes, he has Cathy in a separate room with Juanita and he in his own room.

For the next couple of days, they stay as the royal family's guests at the palace, Leon and the girls go out on trips to national monuments and extravagant shopping sprees. Fernando however, stays in his room to meditate and exercise. On the third and final day of their stay as per Fernando's request of not making this a lengthy stay, the crown prince Naruhito walks into his room. Fernando was on the bed in a Lotus Yoga position, head slightly bowed down, breathing slowly but deeply.

Naruhito walks up to the bed and taps it lightly with side of the box he walked in with to get Fernando attention. Fernando raises his head while keeping his eyes closed, reaches to the side of the bed next to him and puts on his glasses he picks up from there.

"Good… Morning?", Fernando started to say.

"It's Good Afternoon, Fernando.", Naruhito stated to him. He walks to the side of the bed and places the box on it.

"Good afternoon then, Naruhito. How can I help you?", Fernando says and then asks.

"Since you don't seem to want any reward, I have to tell you that not accepting a reward from a Japanese is an offense to them.", Naruhito stated as he opened the box. He then withdraws a black Katana in its sheath, adorned with a battle scene on the sheath. He then draws the blade out and puts it on the palms of his hands and extends his arms to Fernando. "Take my blade!", Naruhito tells him.

Fernando looks at him, following the arms to the blade. He slowly reaches for the handle and picks it up from Naruhito's hands slowly as to not to cut him. He looks over it, admiring the patterns on the metal blade. His mind wonders a bit on the dendrite structures of the metal itself and of how the blade was composed in folded layers upon layers and then super polished and honed to a razor's edge. An awesome piece of art he thought to himself. Fernando then reaches for the scabbard, putting the blade inside its case.

"What is in the rest of the box?", Fernando asks.

"More of the family collection of blades and heir looms.", Naruhito says with his head bowed down. "They are yours to take for the asking."

"All of it?", Fernando asks.

"If it must be, then yes.", Naruhito says.

"Then I'll take only replicas of what you have. This is too precious to freely give.", Fernando says.

"What?", Naruhito almost yells.

"Sorry if I'm offending ancient Japanese tradition. Forgive me if I refuse the most generous of gifts, including your wife if I have customs right. But I am a man who does not need material things to be happy.", Fernando explains. "All the money or possessions in the world would not make me happy. I know this."

"Then what would you want?", Naruhito asks.

Fernando looks at his hand, seeing that the covered blade was still in it. He places it by the bed, and then extends it out to Naruhito. "Friends, if that is not too high of a price to have."

Naruhito thinks for a while. Unsure how to answer, thinking, 'Friendship with a man who lives in some of the poorer neighborhoods of his nation?'

He slowly extends his hands and takes Fernando's hand, shaking it. "Deal.", Naruhito says. "Anything more?"

"No.", Fernando says.

"Tell me why, why are you minimal and yet your friends are like…", Naruhito began to say.

"Everyone else?", Fernando interrupts.

"Yes.", Naruhito answers.

"I would not be able to answer that, but I am what I am. Maybe it's a nature versus nurture thing, who knows.", Fernando tries to explain.

"As they say in your country, you are one in a million.", Naruhito replies.

"As everyone would add to that, that would mean there are 1000 of me's in China.", Fernando says jokingly. For a moment Naruhito does not laugh as he thought about it, then he did when he understood the joke.

"OK when do we get home?" Fernando asks.

"You're welcome to stay if you like. As honorary citizens of Japan, everything you need is yours.", Naruhito explains. Fernando gives him a stern look. "Oh, but if you want to go to your homeland, not before a few ceremonial events before you leave. Say about 6pm or so?"

"Here in the palace?", Fernando asks.

"It's usually done at the palace, with the news media and all of Japan watching.", Naruhito explains.

"Hmmm…", Fernando ponders.

"What?", Naruhito asks.

"Look. I don't want this to be a media event, I don't want unwanted attention brought to my team. Maybe your father can do that with the your police and agents who were excellent in helping with the case. You can do a tiny ceremony at the American Embassy for us before we go home.", Fernando answers.

"I will have to talk with father about this.", Naruhito says.

"Then go ahead. I won't be going anywhere.", Fernando tells him.

Naruhito nods before he leaves the room. Fernando looks at the box, closing the lid without looking inside. He goes back to his mediation.

[Day 4; 5:30pm, US Embassy]

Fernando's team gather in one of the guest rooms, waiting to be called on. Oddly enough, his supervisor John G. was there for the ceremonies. He walks into Fernando's chambers as he readies himself for the event.

"Good afternoon, Fernando.", John G. says.

"Don't you ever knock?", Fernando asks.

"You're still on the clock, and as your supervisor, I don't have too.", John G. stated.

Fernando puts the finishing touches on his tie before brushing himself of. He then slowly turns to face his supervisor. "Go fuck yourself then.", Fernando tells him.

"Why such harsh words?", John G. mocks him.

"Let me tell you why.", Fernando begins. "This was a mission of failure…"

"You managed to pull off a successful rescue.", John G. interrupts him.

"You listen to me. You sent me and my team in hoping that it would fail. You had orders from above to make sure it would fail so you sent in your worst: Team 18563. I don't care about what political games you are playing to serve your self interests, but you don't use me or my team as you pawns!", Fernando barks out at him.

"I see. So, who gave you this information?", John G. says.

"You did.", Fernando tells him.

"Me?", John G. asks.

"Yes, just now you verified everything.", Fernando tells him.

"Then what are you going to do about it? You have no proof, and anything I tell you I can simply deny.", John G. tells him.

"Do? Nothing against your career. But against your person…Who knows.", Fernando G. tells him back.

"Is that a threat?", John G. asks. "I can have you arrested…"

"I don't threaten. And like you, I can deny what I said. We might be in a US Embassy, but we are not on US Soil. For rescuing the son of the crown prince, this tiny island nation is giving us anything we want. Hell, I might retire after this and stay here. The US has nothing for me. Maybe I'll write a book and name names and paint faces.", Fernando tells him.

"You would not dare.", John G. almost challenging him.

"Then don't try me.", Fernando continues to tell him.

John G. starts to walk to the door, but pauses as he grabs the doorknob. "Despite what you hear of other mouthing off how bad Team 18563 is, you guys are the best team I have. The others are jealous because 1 Puerto Rican male and 2 African American females tend to complete jobs faster than expected and their white Caucasian asses ever can. You guys never failed me, that is why I recommended for Team 18563 to partake in this mission. Yes, it was doomed to start – 48 hours was not enough time to do a successful rescue, but once again Team 18563 prove that the impossible can be done. Now if you are finished riding that high horse of yours, I believe your attendance is needed downstairs within the next 1/2 hour.", John G. says.

John G. walks out the door.

"Fuck you too…", Fernando says as the door closes.

He spends some time checking himself in front of the mirror.

The ceremony was short and quick, with Fernando receiving the Order of the Rising Sun, First Class with Paulownia Flowers Grand Cordon, and his team receiving the First Class, Grand Cordon of the same award, complete with diploma and the Emperor's personal signature. The medal is put on as a sash on a ribbon of white with red borders on the left side of the chest. They were also given the Medal of Honor in Red. Gifts were also given as an award, as well as honorary citizenship to Japan. The ceremonies is then moved to another room for further celebrations complete with food, drink and live music.

Fernando's team stays together, drinking champagne in thin glasses. Waiters walk up to them offering them finger-food and refills of their drinks.

"I see that Randal idiot is here.", Leon says as he leans over to Fernando.

"As long as he keeps away from us, it will be fine.", Fernando replies.

"Looks like he's coming this way.", Leon says.

"Girls, go powder your noses.", Fernando tells them.

At first they disagree, but the stern look on his face makes them oblige. Randal walks past Fernando, trying to go after Cathy. Fernando grabs him by the arm and forces him back, ducking a fist thrown at him by Randal. A judo thrown puts Randal to the ground and Fernando's gun pointed at his face.

"No one outside the agency accesses the members of my team without my authorization- you got that, scumbag!", Fernando yells out at Randal.

"You don't have the heart to pull that trigger.", Randal snarls at him.

"You're not worth wasting a round into that sorry ass of yours. But try anything stupi…", Fernando tells him.

Randal interrupts him by making a move to grab Fernando's gun, only to have one of Fernando's 11EEE shoe kick him across his face, knocking him out.

"SOMEBODY TAKE OUT THE TRASH!", Fernando yells out as he puts away his gun.

The party continues minus one of US Air Force Representatives. After the party, Fernando and his team are put onto a private Boeing 737-BBJ. Making multiple stops for fuel, they make it home to JFK Airport in New York City.

[Present time at a café in Rome]

A husband and wife enjoys a small meal as lunch at an outdoor café, talking about personal and business affairs that has brought them there to this date.

"Hopefully Alpha will be here by this afternoon.", Fernando says to Francesca.

"So we can hack the cellphone and get access to its database, right?", Francesca says in asking.

"You would be doing that, and making the calls to verify the intel.", Fernando explains. "You have a very important job even though you would be pulling the trigger for a while."

Francesca only nods as she takes to her coffee.

"Ain't that cute, a handler having lunch with his cyborg.", a voice says from not to far away.

Fernando turns to the street, seeing a Red Ferrari Dino parked across from them with Ernesto and Pia approaching them. A waiter also arrives to refill the coffee cups on the table.

"What is this time, Ernesto- Business or Pleasure?", Fernando asks.

When they get to the sidewalk / café barrier, Pia is seen raising her Dessert Eagle .50 cal at them. "Pleasure of course.", Ernesto started to say, "I'm placing you and your cyborg under arrest."

"WHAT THE FUCK FOR?", Fernando yells out, getting up from his chair to face Ernesto.

"It seems Francesca here is a Padania Spy. And you have been supporting her all this time…", Ernesto stated, immediately followed by Fernando grabbing the coffee carafe from the waiter and dousing him with steaming hot coffee. Ernesto crumples to the floor, clutching at his face, screaming like a mad man as the hot coffee burns his face. Fernando then swings the carafe hard to the left, shattering it onto Pia's little head. She goes out cold and drops to the floor. He lets go of the remains of the broken carafe, letting it fall to the floor.

"Francesca- Lets Go!", Fernando yells as he hops over the café / street barrier. She follows right after him.


	21. Chapter 21

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 21: Fratello On The Run…

Fernando and Francesca ran from the outdoor café to across the street from their hotel. There, he spots Jose and Henrietta by the main entrance of the hotel. He grabs Francesca by the wrist and continues running around the block to the rear entrance where the garage was. There, by the entrance, he noticed a silver Mercedes 500 SEL station wagon which belonged to either Hillshire or Jean. Either way, he was not going to take chances and try to talk to a sympathetic ear. He pulls Francesca around the corner and continues down the block alternating between right and left turns on every cover to make it difficult for either a sniper to target them or a car to follow them.

Francesca: Where are we running?

Fernando: Don't know yet. Just keep running.

More than an hour and several kilometers had past, where they stop by the northern park by the coliseum. They go inside, and take to the benches by the bushes and trees not from far from the entrance. Fernando quickly catches his breathe.

Once recomposed, Fernando takes out his cellphone and calls Ferro. She picks up on the fifth ring.

Fernando: Its about time, damn it!

Ferro: Fernando?

Fernando: Who Else Would You Think It Is?

Ferro: What is going on?

Fernando: That Is Exactly What I Want To Know!

Ferro: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: Ernesto interrupted our little lunch, making claims to arrest us because Francesca is a wanted Padania spy and I'm helping her out! So I let him have it with the hot coffee and smashed the coffee pot on Pia's pointy little head! Now What Is Going On?

Ferro: I don't know. What do you mean he made claims to arrest you?

Fernando: Aren't you listening?

Ferro: You don't need to get excited! Now, where are you?

Fernando: I'm not telling anyone where I am until this is over!

Ferro: Fernando!

Fernando: Look, and understand- will ya! Jose, Jean and Hillshire are at my hotel awaiting for my return. Now if this is some sort of joke- Ha! Ha! But I am not surrendering myself or Francesca over to nobody! Do I Make Myself Clear!

Ferro: Crystal clear.

Fernando: So What Is Going On?

Ferro: I don't know! But give me some time so I can find out…

Fernando: You got 1/2 an hour.

Ferro: Wait, where can…. (the call disconnects) Damn him!

Ferro looks about her room before stepping out.

Fernando looks at Francesca as he puts away his cellphone.

Fernando: If only we had a place to hide. At least until this blows over.

Francesca: How much money do you have?

Fernando: Money? You know I only carry plastic credit cards.

Francesca: Then, can you give me 145 Euros?

Fernando: 145 Euros?

Francesca: I know a hooker hotel not far from here. That's how much they rent rooms for the night.

Fernando: You told me that you never did that.

Francesca: I told you that no one would pick up a disfigured multiple amputee that I was. But the girls there helped me out with some food, clothes and a place to stay. I took care of the personal things, washed their clothes, shopped for food, and things like that.

Fernando: You telling me the truth?

Francesca: I would never lie to you. I love you too much to lie to you. And yes, as far as I can remember, I am still a virgin.

Francesca gives him a quick kiss to the lips before getting up.

Francesca: Follow me. Hopefully my old friends are still there.

After walking to a nearby bank where Fernando withdraws 2000 Euros from separate cards, they walk another 1/2 kilometer to the darker side of Rome, the side few come deliberately to see. A seedy looking neighborhood where crime, drugs and prostitution are rampant and much of the rest of the city forgot it was there. An area where like most other cities in the world have but would rather ignore. Like in 'El Barrio' (Spanish Harlem, New York City), if one shows fear then one soon becomes a victim. Fernando shows no fear but respects the area and its people. But just like if Fernando were home in 'El Barrio', Francesca walks about as if it was nothing to her. It has been over 3 years since she disappeared, according to some who knew her. She walks into a corner store with Fernando following her in. She waits by the counter to be called next.

"Hey, what would you li.. whoa… what is a pretty lady like you doing in my store?", the old man behind the counter says as he leans over to take a closer look.

Francesca: Angelino, its me, Francesca!

Angelino: Francesca? No way…

The old man steps out of the counter, shrinking in size as the platform behind the counter made him look taller than he actually was: less than 5ft tall, shorter than Francesca. He looks at her, walking around her, eyeing her.

Angelino: No way… What happened to you? You used to be have that busted up fake arm, your face was a mess… you were just fucked up… What miracle happened? You look lovely and marvelous!

Francesca bites on her lower lip, but smiles before she answers.

Francesca (grabbing onto Fernando arm and pulling him closer to him): He is what happened to me.

Angelino: Hmmm? And who are you mister?

Francesca (before Fernando could answer): He is my husband…

Angelino: Husband? You're married?

Francesca nods.

Francesca: His name is Fernando.

Angelino: Fernando? Well, Fernando- tell me what miracle you gave to this… former… street urchin who no one cared about?

Fernando (as he started): Well…

Francesca (interrupting and answering for him): He works for the United States Government, and when he found me to gave me a gamble on fixing my prosthetics in America. A half a year of operations and hard work getting used to them, another half of operations to fix my body from its injuries, and he took my hand and helped me with my rehabilitation. Soon, I was shown a mirror and could not believe the changes. I was a whole new person…

Angelino (taking her right hand in the sling): This is fake?

Francesca: Top of the line, state of the art prosthesis.

Angelino: But feels real, warm, smooth, even has a pulse!

Francesca: Its because it is part of me now. I can feel it and move it like you can yours.

Angelino: How much would such an arm… cost?

Fernando: Three and a half million Euros.

Francesca: Fernando!

Angelino: And for the rest of you?

Francesca: I cant say.

Fernando: At least 4 times that the arm is worth.

Francesca: Fernando!

Angelino: Let him speak, for I want to know. So tell me, why Francesca?

Fernando: Why not? I mean, when I found her, my government was working on advanced prosthesis but because of rules and regulations, we could not work on humans. I mean, not healthy on subjects. But Francesca, when I asked her about her condition, she volunteered for the testing. Mind you, state of the art they maybe, but they still have issues we are trying to work out.

Angelino: Issues? My god, boy, what ever they are, they are worth it from what I see.

Fernando: The reason her arm is in a sling is because of one of those issues. Sometimes the brain connection shorts and the unit no longer functions or functions in the opposite way. So until that is resolved, we turned off unit at the shoulder but still retain hand/brain connection.

Angelino: I think that is pretty minor set back. I mean, she's beautiful. Look at her.

Fernando: I know.

Angelino: This is a vast improvement over what the SWA Medicine & Research give to the public- you can hear the motors in them whiz inside, they look so god awful artificial. So… when you two tied the knot.

Francesca: Last year.

Angelino: Last year?

Francesca: Yeah. When I was finished with the initial training, and was going to be released home, I mean they would give me a home in New York City, I… well, I called him because I was all alone. And soon after we started dating, despite the rules. Then we got married. Nothing big, we went down to the justice of the peace and said 'I do' to the clerk and signed papers.

Angelino: And what's your reason for marrying her?

Fernando: Well, uhm… falling in love with somebody but denying yourself what that other person could give you until the day she does, and then one thing led to another and we said 'I do.'

Angelino: Hmmmm.

Fernando: She made the move on me!

Francesca: But you were as much in love with me as I was with you. Anyways, Angelino, I am glad you are here. We need some help.

Angelino: Help? Somebody after you?

Francesca: Yes, you can say that. We need a place to stay and eat for a couple of days. The hotel around the street still open?

Angelino: Don't worry about that roach hotel. You can stay with my family, if it is just for a couple of days.

Fernando: We don't want you to fall into our troubles.

Angelino: Heh- troubles. Sir, you do not know the meaning of trouble. Come. (he starts walking to the rear of the store before he yells) Helenia! We Got Company Staying!

Helenia (from the rear area behind the store): COMPANY? IT BETTER NOT BE YOUR DEAD BEAT BROTHER!

Angelino: Why Don't You Come Out And Look!

From the rear arrived an old lady, appearing older than she actually is from a life of hard work like her husband has not been kind to their appearance. She comes out, wiping a large butcher knife with her apron . She stops in front of him, giving him a long stern look.

Angelino (pointing to Francesca): Helenia, you remember Francesca…

The old woman slowly turn to face the couple across from her husband. She then eyes over Francesca from head to toe and then back to head, before taking a step towards her.

Helenia (taking one of her hands): Francesca? No Fucking Way Can You Be Francesca!

Francesca: But I am, Mrs. Castrogiovanni.

Helenia's eyes open wide, much of which in disbelief. Silence grips her for a moment as thoughts elude her. Then she gives her hand a slight squeeze, before lifting it to examine it closer.

Helenia: This hand, I remember it to be a cheap prosthesis that always needed repairs. And your face covered in scars, along with your deformed body… Tell me, girl, when was pasta time?

Francesca: Pasta time was all the time- you cooked it from sun up to sun down, along with that sauce you took hours to make from fresh ingredients. Then you would put the sauce in jars and sell them here at the store. You also sold dinner plates to the working girls out there that I delivered to them.

Helenia: By all of god's creations, it is you! Francesca- what miracle bestowed its blessings on you?

Francesca (turning to face Fernando): Him…

Helenia slowly turns to face Fernando.

Helenia: Who is he?

Francesca: My husband…

Helenia lets go of Francesca's hand and steps over to Fernando. She gives him a poke to the chest.

Helenia: You- who are you and what have you done to our Francesca?

Angelino: Calm down woman! He saved her and took her to America and rebuilt her. The hand and her other parts are still artificial, but the Americans put in superior pieces within her to make her look so good.

Helenia (grabbing Francesca's hand): Artificial My Left Titty! This is soft, warm and even has a pulse!

Francesca: Its not of flesh and blood, Mrs. Castrogiovanni.

Helenia: Then if it's not flesh and blood, remove it. Remove it like you used to do with the old one.

Fernando: She can't.

Helenia: Now you talk? Now tell me, why she cant?

Fernando: It's set into the bone and muscles left in her arm. It is now part of her, and can't be removed unless in a complicated operating room with very expensive equipment.

Helenia: Then tell me, how much did all this cost? I don't want my Francesca owing anyone!

Angelino: Woman- it would not matter. They are married.

Helenia: Married?

Fernando: The total cost of rebuilding her body to as far as nature would have taken it, the money spent on fixing her is over 16 million Euros. But that cost is nothing for the publicity Francesca gives as our spokes-woman. The more sponsors see her, and see what was done to her, the more money for our research.

Helenia: So why are you here?

Fernando: It's a long story. We are at a medical convention, showing off Francesca. Then…

Francesca: Then some claiming to be of some Italian research team tried to kidnap me, and probably wanted to kill me to take my parts.

Angelino goes into the back of the counter, putting a shotgun on the counter.

Angelino: Let them come. I got something for them!

Fernando: That will not be necessary…

Francesca: All we need is a room for a couple of nights.

Fernando: We will be trying to contact a few friends, so they will be dropping by to check on us.

Helenia: A room?

Angelino: You heard them- a room! I figure they can have that one on the back of the house.(1)

Helenia: What about your bags and personal belongings?

Fernando: They are still in the hotel room. A friend will bring them once we get in contact with them.

Helenia: Well then… Francesca. It's Pasta Time. You know what to do. Angelino, take her husband to the room.

Angelino: Now who is going to mind the store while I'm gone?

Helenia: I'll mind the store while you is gone! Now go show the guest to his room! Francesca, get some onions and peppers from the fruits and vegetables counter outside and take it to the kitchen!

Francesca: Yes ma'am!

Angelino sneers for a moment, then picks up the shot gun and tells Fernando to follow him.

They walk up the third floor of the building, as Angelino tells Fernando the rules.

Angelino: We're quiet people. So no parties, no loud music, no TV after 10 at night. No guests or friends after 9pm without notice. We also don't want alcohol or drugs in my building. I run a respectable place here!

Fernando: I see. What about the working girls?

Angelino: They work outside. But they live and sleep here. They pay rent and buy food. They know my rules and obey them.

Fernando (nodding): I see.

Angelino (reaching into his pockets for a set of keys): Here we are. Apartment 12. It's a single room with a bathroom and a sink. There is a closet there, a table with 2 chairs and… (looks over the bed in the middle of the room which looks like the last person to sleep there was Mussolini with a couple of whores during his regimen) I'll get you new sheets and pillows for the bed later. Make yourself at home

Fernando (looking over the place): Thank you.

Angelino takes a pair of keys off his ring and hands it to Fernando.

Angelino: Here you are. One is for the door downstairs and this one is for the place. Hope you enjoy your stay.

Fernando: Uhm…

Angelino: What is it?

Fernando: My friends might arrive after 9PM. To tell you the truth, I don't know when they will come.

Angelino: Then they better be very quiet. And you are going to have to wait for them downstairs to take them up.

Fernando (as he started to take out his wallet and hand over a couple hundred Euro bills): Thank you.

Angelino: Put that away. You're married to Francesca, that makes you family.

Fernando: But, what about food and services?

Angelino: Don't worry about food and services, you're family.

Fernando: What about food for my friends when they arrive?

Angelino: Then 75 Lira will do.

Fernando (handing him a 100 Euro bill): Liras? I hope that covers it.

Angelino looks over the Euro bill.

Angelino: I hate these things with a passion. At least with the Lira, you know what you were spending!

Fernando (as he was taking out another 100 Euro bill): Will another 100 Euro Note cover it?

Angelino (as he pockets the first 100 euro note): Keep it.

Angelino walks over to the door, where he stops for a moment. He speaks without turning around.

Angelino: When will we be expecting a bambino?

Fernando: A bambino? You mean, a baby? I don't know… We have not planned on a baby.

Angelino steps away from the door and back to Fernando, where he pokes him in the chest.

Angelino: You and her do away with all that new fangled birth control things and make love to her the old fashion way. Fill her up with that man juice you got stocked up in your balls and she will produce you a lovely family.

Fernando: Sir, no disrespect to you, but I don't think Francesca can get pregnant.

Angelino: You mean she's sterile?

Fernando: I don't know. But in her condition- with the prosthesis things she has in her, even if she could get pregnant, it would be a difficult pregnancy for her to have.

Angelino: Since you help put her back together, maybe you can solve that problem too. Look, Fernando is it? A beauty like Francesca should be making babies and lots of them. Don't let these new world ideas of women's equality and stay-at-home men ruin you into a sad case of a man. Women are not equal to men, and we men are here to help support them, in turn they love us and raise our babies. Francesca is a wonderful girl, she wont treat you wrong if you treat her right.

Fernando (as he starts to walk to a window): Thank you for the advice. I'll do my best for Francesca, like I always have.

Angelino: Good. I'll be back within the hour to change the bed sheets.

Fernando: Thank you.

The door closes behind Angelino as Fernando continues to stare out the window.

The train ride was long, more than double the flight time by plane. Nearly 6 hours, probably more if one would not have checked their watches. It was not the speed of the train that was slow, but the numerous stops it made along down the length of Italy. They get out of Rome's main train terminal, Alpha carrying the box making it look lighter than it actually was. Night was settling on Rome.

Liesel: Maybe we should call to tell them that we are here?

Alpha: Maybe we should, but we'll be needing him to take us to the airport so we can pick up our ride.

Liesel: Ride? How about a bit of rest, and some food?

Alpha: I'm hungry too. Well, let's see what the boss is up to.

They continue to the hotel, noticing Jose and Henrietta in the lobby, but make nothing of it as Henrietta was asleep against his arm. They carry the box to the row of elevators, and ride one of them up to Fernando's floor. They walk over to Fernando's room, finding the door ajar.

Alpha and Liesel look at each other for a slight moment. Together, they say to each other, "Plan Z." They then both take to their arms, Alpha putting the box down by the room. Hiding on either side of the door, Alpha presses his hand against it from his side and pushes it open. He draws his gun down the long and empty hallway. Cautiously they walk inside, guns still drawn. They walk all the way to the room's open area where everything was at. They find Jean sitting in one of the seat with Rico standing beside him. They slowly lower their weapons, but do not put them away as Rico had her handgun by her side. They find the situation they are in rather odd.

Jean: Explain where you two have been.

Alpha: Ask Priscilla and Ferro. They ordered us to go get some items from an evidence locker in Turin.

Jean: I see. What kind of evidence?

Alpha: That you would have to speak on Fernando about. Now… (looking about the room) where is he?

Jean: How convenient. As for where he is, we don't know. Until then, you two are to be held in detention until he arrives.

Alpha: Now, on what reason?

Jean: Security risk.

Alpha: That is not an official charge. Therefore you can not detain us.

Jean: It would be best if you cooperated.

Alpha: From the looks of it, Fernando did not cooperate and you do not know where he is. Now, unless you have an official charge, I would tell you to drop the crap, else… you remember the last time we had a disagreement. Mind you, I'm older and more experienced now. Liesel, gather up Fernando's personal belongings, we're going to go look for him. Jean, unless you want a dead cyborg, keep Rico out of this. I threw a sink at her once and I won't hesitate to do it again.

Jean can only give a long hard stern look at Alpha who has his gun drawn at him. Liesel goes into the closet and removes a pair of luggage that belongs to Fernando and Francesca. She puts them on the bed and opens then, looking about to gather what other personal items remain. The drawer on the nightstand was locked, but that did not stop Liesel from ripping it open, finding a laptop inside. She puts into one of the luggage cases and closes it. Stepping up to Jean, she strips him of his gun, cellphone and radio, which she tosses into the bathroom, and closes the door. Rico gets a similar treatment but she only has a gun. Liesel leaves the room with the luggage cases as Alpha stays behind.

Alpha: Don't you dare follow us, if you know what's good for you.

Jean: You know you are not going to get far.

Alpha: All I need is Fernando and Francesca's cars, the rest will remain to be seen. As for you Jean- go fuck yourself.

Alpha takes to the hallway running.

Jean: Rico- get him!

Rico follows Alpha down the hall and out to the side staircase. She did not expect him to be hiding behind the door. Before she could realized what had happened, she had been thrown down a flight of stairs and hog tied with a belt. She last sees Alpha running down stairs with a box. His last words to her, "Tell your stupid handler that I love him."

At the basement garage, Alpha meets up with Liesel where the Porsche and Alpha were parked. He gives Liesel the keys to the Porsche from the set Fernando had given him to send the cars to repair. He opens the Alfa door, puts the box in the passenger seat and sits in the driver's seat.

Liesel: We're not taking the Porsche?

Alpha: You're taking the Porsche. I'm taking the Alfa.

Liesel (as she gets into the Porsche): But where too?

Alpha: Blast your way out the garage- and go to the shopping district. Once there I'll pass you and you follow me.

Liesel: Alright.

In a moment, both engines were revving as the drivers set the seats and driving controls to their adjustments. Liesel drives the Porsche first out of the parking slot, then Alpha follows. They gather as much speed as they can through the tight turns and spaces, coming up on the exit ramp of the garage. Its single bar lift gate was still in the closed position, and a pizza van blocked the off ramp onto the street. At the last moment, Liesel turns into the entrance ramp and exits through the entrance, Alpha was following behind.

The handlers nearby gather into their cars and begin a short chase. It ends with Alpha noticing a couple of extra bottoms with strange looking icons on them on the dash of the Alfa, pressing them and the sound of cars crashing inside a thick screen of smoke.

Alpha: I got to get me one of these!

Soon they were in the clear, and driving into the shopping district. Liesel pulls over by the curb, Alpha pulls along side of her. He was already with cellphone in ear, counting the rings for Fernando to answer. At least the cellphone was ringing, as Fernando had a nasty habit of shutting down the phone in the least inopportune moments, to keep from having anyone track him down by the unit's GPS. The phone is answered by the third ring.

Alpha: Hello?

Young female voice answers him: Hello, who is this?

Alpha: Francesca?

Francesca: Funny, I'm Francesca as well.

Alpha: No… It's me Alpha.

Francesca: But you said you were Francesca.

Alpha: Francesca, listen to me. First off, where is Fernando?

Francesca: He's resting for a bit.

Alpha: That's normal for him. Now, where are you guys?

Francesca: We're in a hiding out at a friend's place.

Alpha: And where would this place be?

Francesca: If I told you, then you would find us and we would not be hiding out.

Alpha: FRANKIE!

Francesca: AHHH! Don't Yell! And I'm Not Frankie!

Alpha: Seriously, Francesca! I have the evidence Fernando wants. Also Jean has tried to arrest Liesel and I on something stupid! Now, where are you?

Francesca: Uhm… OK. Do you remember Castrogiovanni's food market and take out pasta?

Alpha: By the Old Hooker Hotel…? Uhm… Yes…

Francesca: We are there.

Francesca hangs up the phone before Alpha could say another word.

Alpha: Damn it…

Liesel: Found out where he is?

Alpha: Yeah. On the other side of town.

Alpha thinks for a moment.

Alpha: Lets go.

He puts the car into gear and drives away. Liesel follows closely behind him. It takes them another 1/2 hour to find their way there. Once they park the cars in safe and secluded parking garage, they walk into the old Castrogiovanni store with luggage in tow. They spend a few moments looking inside, before walking up to the counter where a teenaged girl was running the register.

Alpha: Excuse me Miss… Where can I find the old man, Mr. Castrogiovanni?

Teen girl: Mr. Castrogiovanni?

Alpha: Really old guy, I mean, is he even alive?

Teen girl: Yeah, hold on…

She walks away from the counter, and goes 1/2 way down an aisle, before she begins to yell.

Teen girl (yelling): GRANDPA! GRANDPA, A COUPLE IS HERE ASKING FOR YOU!

In the back of the store, where a private rear exit was, somebody could be heard yelling back. It was Angelino Castrogiovanni.

Angelino: They wearing suits?

Teen girl: No…

Angelino walks into the store with the shotgun in his hands as he approaches the front area where the counter was.

Alpha: Still the shotgun toting old goat that you are, Mr. Castrogiovanni. Tell me, in the many years I have seen that thing, does it even work?

Angelino: Of course if works… Took care of a couple of UN Creeps with it a few days back. It figures that you would be back now that Francesca returned. Leave her alone. She's married now.

Alpha: I know. Tall American with dark glasses, curly hair, goes by the name Fernando.

Angelino does not answer. Alpha extends a hand with a luggage case towards him.

Alpha: This belongs to him, Liesel has Francesca's suit case.

Angelino (turning to Liesel): Liesel? All these years I finally get to learn you name?

Alpha: Like Fernando, we're married as well. Now. Is he around? I need to speak to him.

Angelino: Married? I see no rings…

Alpha: Our relationship does not need rings to show off our status to others. What we have we only need to prove to ourselves. Now can I see Fernando or Francesca?

Angelino looks at them closely, only seeing the luggage that they carry making them not a threat.

Angelino: Alright. Follow me, I'll take you to Francesca.

Alpha: Alright. Just one more thing.

Angelino (getting annoyed): What?

Alpha: You still sell 'Pasta To Go'?

Angelino smiles a small and crooked smile.

Angelino: Still do.

They walk to the back of the store, past the private doorway and into a large closed-off outdoor area between the buildings. Angelino tells them to sit at a wooden table/bench that was at the side of the building to wait. They silently comply. He steps into another doorway.

Liesel: You OK?

Alpha: Nothing really. Just have not been here in years. When I used to try to get Francesca out of this neighborhood.

Liesel: The Castrogiovanni's seem to have taken good care of her when she was lost. At least she was not whoring around during that time like some of these other unfortunate girls.

Alpha: They did. But if they knew they had a multi-million Euro killer cyborg on their hands, who knows what would have happened.

"They know…" a soft female voice said as a young red haired young woman stepped out of the doorway Angelino walked into. "…at least now they do.", she continues as she places two large plates of a mountain pile of spaghetti, smothered in tomato sauce and topped off with a humongous meat ball the size of a pee-wee soccer ball. Alpha and Liesel look at their plates as if they had not seen food in quite a while, actually they were a gasp with the size of the meatball.

Alpha: Francesca- what do you mean they know…

Francesca: They know that I'm now a cyborg. It was the only way to explain the changes I went through.

Alpha: But, Frankie…

Francesca: Don't Frankie me, Alpha! These people knew me for a long time and knew that a good part of me was damaged cyborg equipment. They protected me while I was lost, fed me when I was hungry and gave me clothes when I had none. They even fixed me when I had problems with the prosthesis. They kept me out of trouble so I do owe them something of an explanation. Look at me, you remember me from before- how would you explain the difference!

Alpha bows his head for a moment before returning his eyes back to Francesca.

Alpha: Alright. How much do they know?

Francesca: Just that I am a cyborg. Nothing more.

Alpha nods. Francesca sits next to them on the bench.

Francesca: Come on, eat. I made that sauce myself. Took me all day to do it…

Alpha: Just like the old days.

Francesca: Yes.

Alpha takes his fork and cuts out a side of the meatball, before twirling the fork onto the pasta and sticking the slice of meat on its end to hold it together. In a single bite, he takes the whole of the fork's contents and puts it in his mouth. It takes a while to chew but he finally swallows it.

Alpha: Just like the old days. So where is Fernando?

Francesca: He should be upstairs resting. He already ate like an hour ago.

Alpha: You keep this up, you're going to get him fat.

Francesca: Look who's talking. You're eating twice as much as he did.

Alpha: Yeah, but you know why.

Francesca: I know.

Alpha continues eating, with Liesel joining him. With the exception of forks and knives hitting the plate as it cuts into the meatball or picking up the pasta, it was rather quiet. Half way through the meal, Francesca leaves and returns with a couple of glasses and a bottle of wine. She serves them from the bottle, places the filled glasses by the plates. They took their time eating and drinking.

They wipe their mouths as Francesca takes their empty plates and takes them back inside. She comes back to them in under a minute.

Francesca: You guys have a place to stay?

Alpha: We can manage.

Francesca: No, I wont have that. You guys can stay here with us.

Alpha: Look, I don't want any trouble with Mr. Castrogiovanni. He's been good to me in the past as well.

Francesca: Trouble? He remembers that you saved me from some of those stupid pimps who kept me from feeding the girls.

Alpha: You feeding the girls took away from their money- no matter how slight that money was.

Francesca: What- 2 Liras? That's .75 of a Euro if I'm right!

Alpha: That .75 of a Euro- times the number of girls out there- times the number of meals per day they ate, was a lot of money to those jerks.

Francesca: Look, let me talk to Angelino about getting you guys a room. And maybe we can hide together.

Alpha: Hmph… Hide?

Francesca: Its only for a couple of days from what Fernando tells me. He's already

called Ferro in trying to solve this mess.

Alpha: How do we know she is not setting a trap?

Francesca: We don't. But I can trust Fernando in his decisions in these matters.

Back in the SWA Compound, in a hallway between the cyborg and handler dorm rooms, a group of adults argue.

Ferro: YOU DID WHAT?

Marco: I got Francesca's coffin from her grave and found a cyborg in the box! So the Francesca who is with Fernando is a Padania spy!

Ferro: THAT IS A DUMMY CYBORG IN THAT COFFIN! FRANCESCA WAS NEVER FOUND!

Marco: According to Priscilla, she was found.

Ferro: SHE NEVER WAS FOUND! DAMN YOU!

Marco: Then prove it…

Ferro: Get that coffin into the medical wing. They will prove it to you.

Marco: And if it is Francesca in the box…

Ferro: Then I will quit my job!

Marco: Until then, Priscilla and the other handlers are hunting them down.

Ferro: What Do You Mean, "Hunting Them Down?"

Marco: Just that- Hunting to capture.

Ferro: You know that the cyborgs will act in self defense and kill them if necessary!

Marco: Too late- Fernando has attacked the Ernesto/Pia team during capture. Now it's 'shoot first and then ask questions later.'

Ferro: DAMN YOU MARCO! YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT YOU WON'T SLATED FOR TARGET TERMINATION AFTER ALL THIS IS DONE!

Ferro starts to walk away from the others. Olga breaks away from the group and follows her.

Ferro (yelling): GET THAT COFFIN INTO THE MEDICAL WARD FROM WHERE EVER YOU ARE HIDING IT- STAT! AND WHERE EVER YOU HAVE RACHEL AND JUANITA- RELEASE THEM AND SEND THEM TO MY OFFICE!

In less than a minute, she was barging into Triela and Claes' room. Claes shouts out from her top bed bunk.

Claes: Don't you cyborgs ever knock?

Ferro (in a loud and stern voice): I don't need to knock. Now Get Your Cyborg Rear End Down Here…. NOW!

Claes literally jumps down from the top bunk to in front of Ferro, standing at attention.

Ferro: Don't make me take you to Medical and have you rewritten. I Want The Truth, Now…

Claes hesitate for a moment before answering, but not before Ferro throws in a few words.

Ferro: Didn't I tell you that anything involved with name on the package, its contents and its history was off limits?

Claes (nervous): Yes Ma'am.

Ferro: Then Why Would You Go Against Orders And Continue An Illegal Investigation!

Claes (still nervous): Marco ordered me too.

Ferro: MARCO IS NOT YOUR HANDLER! I AM! WHO IS HE FOR YOU TO FOLLOW HIS ORDERS!

Claes does not answer. A tiny voice speaks up from behind Ferro at the door, that voice belonging to Rachel.

Rachel: What is going on?

Ferro turns around and see her. She puts her hand behind her back and guides her into the room.

Ferro: Look, Rachel. Thanks to a few idiots taking their own actions, your father may be in grave danger.

Rachel takes a few more steps, standing beside Claes.

Rachel: This involves that 'What if Francesca was a spy?' shit from earlier before?

Claes nods.

Rachel sends a flying open palm that strikes Claes across the face and knocks her down on her ass.

Rachel: You're lucky your handler is here and is somebody who I respect, or else I would go into my room and get my gun to shoot you dead… bitch.

Rachel walks out of the room and back into hers, slamming the door shut. Ferro continues with her words as Claes begins to cry.

Ferro: What happened to respect? What about trust? Honor? Fernando told me not to have you and the others rewritten when you first attacked Rachel. But this? You have now endangered his life on a fucking false alarm! That Cyborg in the coffin was a fake! Built By Dr. Frankenstein so at least the missing Francesca at the time would have a descent funeral in absentia! How Would You like To Be Missing And Declared Dead, and Then Forgotten! No! Not Me! Felix And Francesca Were The Best Fratello The SWA Ever Had! And They Were Killed Because They Were Set Up By Somebody From Within The Agency! Somebody Who To This Day I Am Still Looking For! NOW YOU HELPED OUT TO MAKE AN EXCUSE TO MAKE IT EASY FOR THEM TO DO MORE DAMAGE AND GO KILL ANOTHER FRATELLO TEAM!

Ferro pauses for a second. Claes tries to turn off the waterworks but finds it difficult in doing so.

Ferro: Go put on your shoes. We're going to Medical and get you rewritten!

Claes complies, though slowly she takes her time.

Within the turning of the hour, Ferro arrives with Claes to Medical, at the same time Marco and the others arrive with the closed coffin on a gurney. Together they take the elevator to the cyborg research lab level, where Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Bellisario were waiting.

Dr. Bianchi (as Dr. Bellisario takes the coffin to an examining room): Now what is this?

Ferro leads Claes into the room. The others follow and gather around the coffin. Dr. Bellisario opens it and looks inside.

Dr. Bellisario: Now this is something I have not seen in a very long time.

Dr. Bianchi (as he walks around to see the contents of the coffin): What is it? (he looks inside with the others) You're right. I have not seen this in a very long time either.

They both look at Marco

Dr. Bianchi: I'm glad to see it is still in pristine condition, but why dig up the dead?

Marco: Tell us, that is Francesca. Right?

Dr. Bianchi (as Dr. Bellisario takes out the cyborg from the coffin and places it on an examining table close by): You can say that is Francesca…

Marco (interrupting him): I Knew It! Fernando's Francesca Is A Padania Spy!

Dr. Bianchi: I said that you can say this is Francesca. But the real Francesca is with Fernando. This is a mockup of her made for their funeral by the Agency's request over 10 years ago, made from Francesca's original spare parts. Come, look.

Dr. Bianchi walks over to the examination table, where Dr. Bellisario was disrobing the cyborg and attaching sensors to its body. He goes to a monitor on the wall and turns it on. Unbelievably, the cyborg shows signs of life where there should not be any.

Dr. Bellisario: Interesting.

Dr. Bianchi: Well, you know, Dr. Bellisario, those are only cybernetic impulses you are reading, and not biological ones, for they do not exist.

Dr. Bellisario: I know that. I'm saying Interesting that the stuff still works to this day, after being buried for over 10 years!

Dr. Bianchi: I can see that. All she needs is a biological host to make her come alive.

Marco: How Can This Not Be Francesca!

Dr. Bianchi: Dr. Bellisario, do me the favor of bringing Francesca's old parts from storage?

Dr. Bellisario: Yeah, I'll be back.

Dr. Bellisario leave the room momentarily.

Dr. Bianchi: I think Ferro would be better in answering that question.

Ferro: Marco- like I explained it to Claes- you are to listen to what I have to say. One: When Felix was found, Francesca was lost. Only thing we found was 1/2 an arm with a hand still attached and bits of other cybernetic pieces going down the cliff where the car was found. It being Winter in Northern Italy, we concluded that Francesca would not have survived the cold even if she survived the fall. When Felix's DNA was identified, proving that the body found was him, he was given a hero's funeral, along with Francesca. But with Felix in an advanced state of decay and only an arm for Francesca, the agency decided to rebuild both individuals and give them a proper state funeral. That is why there is a cyborg in the box, you stupid idiot!

Dr. Bianchi: A cyborg without its living host component to give it life.

Marco just stands there with his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Marco: Why? Why a full burial? Why a fake cyborg?

Dr. Bianchi reaches to the cyborg and lifts up the right arm. Dr. Bellisario arrives with a cart with a box on it, whispers of cold air seeping from the box.

Dr. Bianchi: This is Francesca's original arm. The arm found at the scene of the crash, not far from the car. Felix was found a bit further down on the cliff. Dr. Bellisario, would you like to continue?

Dr. Bellisario opens the box and pulls out a left arm with a hand still attached to it. He takes it to the cyborg, placing it by the right arm.

Dr. Bellisario: When Dr. Frankenstein created her, he created a masterpiece. Every detail included, right down to the fine hairs on the back of the hand and fingerprints copied from the original host. Like all the cyborgs after her, it is soft like a hand and an arm should be, connected to the nervous system for sensory and motor actions, and even a pulse- using the host's body to pump blood to cool down the implants when they get too hot. If the unit gets shot, the blood pressure sky rockets and valves stop the leak to prevent major blood lost. As you can see, this is the unit that was replaced when Francesca arrived 3 years ago. Except for age of almost 10 years of use and minor scratches from wear and tear from rough life, it is almost like new when comparing it to the one found and buried which was less than 9 months old. Inside the implants are various components Dr. Frankenstein had invented and thus signed in his own handwriting onto them. Besides comparing to his old notes, this was how we knew that the lost cyborg found was Francesca.

Marco: But why a funeral and a fake cyborg!

Ferro: This agency has its secrets that even you should not know. But here I am disclosing one of those secrets to you and everyone in the room: The Polanco case was still open until the family was found dead a couple of years later. To be honest, they got what they deserve, but unfortunately, Felix and Francesca did not do them in. Somebody else did. Because they murdered Felix and Francesca, their murder case lies in a lonely filing cabinet that no one is allowed to open. Italy's law enforcement agency does not care about their murders, and have claimed it to be "Unsolvable." The funeral was done to give Felix and Francesca a hero's farewell, to show the rest of Italy that if a pair of foreigners who came here for a new life would be interested in working to help solve Italy's crimes, so should the rest of Italia. For the Polcancos, it showed them that they were successful in their dirty work in killing two agents. But when the Polanco Clan was murdered, we were not able to find out who was the source of the leak of information to them about Francesca and Felix. Mind you, besides being a ruling thumb of Padania, the Polanco boys were also drug dealers, pornographers, extortionists, you name it, they did it. Shame how a bunch of stupid rich kids can ruin an otherwise generous and charity giving billionaire family.

Dr. Bianchi: Dr. Frankenstein built the Francesca you see here for the funeral, using spare parts he had for her if she were to be injured on a mission. But in closing the case on her and declaring her dead, there was no need for the spare parts anymore so he used them to make Francesca again for a final goodbye.

Dr. Bellisario: All it needs is a living host, and this cyborg unit would be operational.

The silence in the room hung in like a bad stench.

Ferro walks up to Marco, standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

Ferro: End the chase.

Marco: I can't.

Ferro: Why not? You started it, you end it.

Marco: Jean has taken over the hunt since Fernando attacked Ernesto and Pia!

Ferro: PUT YOURSELF IN FERNANDO'S SHOES! WHAT HE DID HE DID IN SELF DEFENSE! DAMN YOU, MARCO!

She holds back from slapping him, turning away instead. She starts to walk to the door, away from them.

Ferro: The chief is not going to like me making the request I'm about to make because of you, Marco. Dr. Bianchi- gather and detain any and all cyborgs involved in this for programming rewrite- start with Claes first when I submit the additional parameters when I return. She is not to leave the medical facility until then.

Ferro leaves through the door, Olga follows her.

Dr. Bianchi: Come on Claes. I have a hospital bed with your name on it.

Claes follows Dr. Bianchi out the door. Dr. Bellisario leaves to gather some equipment, leaving Marco with Francesca's cyborg body. He continues to look at it in disbelief.

In a couple of minutes, Ferro makes it back to the cyborg dorm rooms, heading to Rachel's door. She knocks on it when she gets there. In under a minute, Rachel opens it, looking up at Ferro.

Rachel: Oh. Its you.

Ferro: Expecting anyone?

Rachel: No. So what brings you here?

Ferro: Look, I don't want to make this an agency directive, but you are going to be my cyborg while we look for your father.

Rachel: Agency directives don't work on me. You know that.

Ferro: That is why I'm asking you to be my cyborg while we look for your father.

Rachel: What about Claes? Isn't she your cyborg?

Ferro: For what she did, she's in the medical ward for a program rewrite when I return.

Rachel opens the door all the way and walks to the table in the middle of her room. She gathers the clothes she had there for the next day and puts them on the bed. As she does, she speaks.

Rachel: Don't rewrite her.

Ferro: Why not? She followed another handler's orders and not mine, especially when I specially ordered her to leave anything involved with Felix and Francesca alone! Instead- she went with Marco and dug up Francesca's grave!

Rachel (changing out of her sleepwear and into her clothes): Then don't rewrite her. She is not going to learn anything if you rewrite her. She also needs to apologize to father and Francesca for what she did, which she wont be able to do if you do rewrite her.

Ferro: No, she needs to be rewritten so she won't make the same mistakes again.

Rachel: Trust me on this one. With Fernando's help, you broke Claes out of her programming in order to be more independent. Right? Now if you rewrite her again, she might end up as dumb as Francesca. Really, you want to be there in order to tell her what to put on or what to eat? Simple decisions of personal choice are beyond Francesca. You really want that for Claes as well?

Ferro: Francesca does well out in the field.

Rachel: That's only because she is running a written plan on what to wear and what and when to eat. Outside of that, if she needs to decide between silk or nylon panties, she's going to sit on the bed for hours trying to make that decision! Granted, she is an excellent hunter/killer cyborg, and a damn good infiltrator, but she needs a script just for basic daily routines! Now imagine Claes in that situation!

Ferro could only look at her. In a way Rachel was right, for there was a risk in rewriting a cyborg, a risk that involves 'Tabula Rasa.' For now she will take what was said under advisement.

Ferro: Meet me in my office when you're done. I have to call the chief and try to put an end to this chase Marco started.

Ferro walks out the room, down and hall and stairs to the administrative offices. Once in her office, she sits at her desk, staring at her office phone. She makes the call after a moment of staring at it. The call is answered on the fifth ring.

Ferro: Hello Chief. Sorry for disturbing your rest, sir. We need an agency wide command to stop a situation some handlers started on their own. The situation? Because of Marco digging up Francesca's grave, the handlers think that Francesca is a Padania spy and are going after Fernando and Francesca. Yes. Furthermore, because Fernando acted in self defense against Ernesto and Pia, Jean has taken over the hunt. Yes. Right. No, they were injured though and are being given medical care. No, we don't know where Fernando and Francesca are. But we need to end the hunt before others get hurt or killed. Only you can override Jean's authorization and commands. I'll be looking for him with Rachel. Yes. Maybe this madness will end by morning. You will? Thank you. Yeah. OK. I will call a handler meeting when this is over. Uhm… Yes. Take care. And again, thanks.

Ferro hangs up the phone, and continues to look at it.

Ferro (to herself): One down, who knows how many to go.

For a moment, there was peace and quiet in the administration section of the building.

Francesca takes the empty plates into the building, and returns with Mr. Castrogiovanni.

Francesca: Angelino, my friends need a room for a couple of nights. Can you help accommodate them?

Angelino: Your friends? Hmmm… Should I remind you that these two have tried to take you away from what little you had here?

Francesca: I know.

Alpha: Look, we can get a room at the hotel down the street.

Angelino: Nonsense! Though I might not be able to trust you, at least Francesca can, and she did call you her friends. Furthermore, you did help her out when some of those stupid pimps tried to beat her up for feeding the poor working girls. Now give me a while so I can find you a room.

Angelino walks back into the building. Francesca picks up the near empty wine bottle and pours the remaining content into Alpha's glass.

Francesca: Aren't we a team, Alpha?

Alpha: We are for the time being.

Francesca: Alpha! We're more than a team, damn it. We're friends. Since the beginning. True I may not have liked you when we were the first cyborgs of the agency, but that was of the conditioning I was put under, and I'm sure the same was done to you. But we're friends before we are even a team.

Alpha: You remember those days?

Francesca: With Fernando breaking my programming, yes I do. But a lot of what happened is fragmented, and I find it a problem putting memories together. Besides Felix and Ferro, you and Tee were the only ones in my earliest of memories, many of them good ones along with a few bad ones.

Alpha: Rachel went through something similar. Look, it will all return to you one day. Until then, you're right. We been together too long to not be friends.

Francesca: Just one question…

Alpha: What is it?

Francesca: What was Tee doing in your room?

Alpha: Huh? That was over 10 years ago!

Francesca: Yep. So what was she doing in your room?

Alpha: Uhm…

Liesel: Yeah. What was she doing in your room back then?

As luck would have it, the cellphones in their possession all begin to ring at the same time. Alpha, Francesca and Liesel take them out, and read the screen for the text message on them.

"This is an SWA Section 2 Agency Directive: Verification Code; SWA-D:PL-543324897632A

The hunt for the Fernando/Francesca team is to end immediately.

Due to false and misleading intell, they are accused of crimes they did not commit.

AGAIN: The Hunt For The Fernando/Francesca Team Is To End Immediately!

-Section 2 Director Lorenzo."

Francesca: Its over…

Alpha: Not yet. It could still be a trap.

Francesca: The verification code checks out. How can it be a trap?

Alpha: We got it. What about the others? Some might be asleep by now, and wont see it until the next day. Others like Fernando may have their cellphones off and won't get it until they turn them back on. Some may even ignore it until they get such directive face to face. We need verification before we can say that its safe.

Francesca: Verification? From whom?

Liesel: Ferro could verify, and she's somebody Fernando trusts.

Francesca: I'll trust Ferro as long as she does not drop her skirt or panties around Fernando. She needs to stay away from my man…

Alpha: Uhm… Frankie, Fernando is not really your man, you know that, right?

Francesca: I know we have a mission marriage, and he's mine until the mission is over…

Alpha: Frankie- you OK? You did this when Felix was alive, remember?

Francesca: He's mine!

Alpha: OK, I'm not arguing that…

Liesel: Francesca, Fernando is your handler. No one can take that away from you.

Though she does not answer, Francesca seems to calm down.

Liesel: Francesca, you heard what I said?

For while there was nothing, but eventually Francesca nods.

Liesel: Good. We are not at war with each other or ourselves. Now Alpha- If Fernando can trust Ferro for verification, then its good enough for me. But how to contact her for that verification?

Alpha: Fernando can contact her.

Francesca: Fernando needs his rest.

Alpha: Seriously, Francesca. He can rest all he wants, but when a call to action is needed, rest takes a second place. Even you know how important that is.

Nothing was said as Francesca bows her head. But no one notices Angelino at the doorway, having been there for a while. He steps out to make himself known.

Angelino (tossing a set of keys to Alpha): So you all part of some government group?

Alpha: How long have you been there?

Francesca: Yes, we are.

Alpha: Frankie!

Francesca: Frankie Nothing! I think that people who we trust should know! At least they can decide if they want to help us, because I don't want them to get hurt because of me!

Alpha: We are going to have a long talk when all this is over…

Angelino: Listen, Alpha, if that is what you call yourself. I have been a spy for this government during war time and in the peace that followed. Even retired some 40 years, I still get suits knocking on my door asking about information that died with Mussolini and his cronies. Now frankly, if you want an old goat like me to help you, you need to be honest to me and my family. If not, you can give back those keys and walk away from my establishment.

Alpha thinks about it for a moment, and was about to toss the keys, but Liesel holds back his arm from doing so.

Liesel: They are both right.

Alpha: We can't operate secretively if everybody and their mommas know about us.

Liesel: It does not matter anymore. First the UN, now the agency itself are hunting us down and who can we trust? If Francesca has friends who she can trust, I sure can too. Even if it means that I have to be honest to them about what it is that I do.

Angelino nods as to what he is hearing.

Alpha: Lie…!

Liesel (interrupting him): Liesel nothing…

Liesel gets up and steps up to Francesca, facing Angelino.

Liesel: Mr. Castrogiovanni, sir, we're both like Francesca. Rebuilt bodies with mechanical parts, done by the government so that they can have us do them 'favors.'

Angelino: Favors of killing government enemies in order for you to pay back in keeping you alive?

Liesel nods.

Angelino: Its an old story which I have heard many times over my years. Every government wants to create that super solider in order to create a super army. The damn Nazis had them, those no good Japs had them. Mussolini wanted them and was signing a pact with the devil with those two. So I can assume that Italy created you two?

Liesel nods.

Angelino: And what the Prime Minister had said on TV, all false?

Liesel nods.

Angelino: The rest I can figure out. Look- you two can have Room 10, across the hall from Fernando and Francesca. I just have 1 question- Fernando is not Italian, how is he involved? Is he actually married to Francesca?

Liesel looks at Alpha for the answer.

Alpha: Alright, I'll tell him. Yes, he is married to Francesca. And he is working for the American government with the Italian government…

Angelino (interrupting him): That part I got. So, it is true, you two are married.

Francesca nods.

Angelino: Its getting late. Francesca, help with the dishes and clean up. You two can go to your room.

Francesca (walking into the building): Yes sir…

Liesel get up and steps toward the doorway.

Liesel: Wait!

Angelino: What is it?

Liesel: I want to help out too.

Angelino looks at her for a moment. Then shifts his look towards Alpha.

Angelino: Go earn you keep then. But only you. (turning to Alpha as Liesel runs to enter the building) I think you need to speak with your friend upstairs. But first let me say- do not betray my trust. I don't want criminals in my house, or fraternizing with my family. Now I'm asking, are you criminals?

Alpha: No, we're not.

Angelino: Then why are you running…

Alpha thinks about it for a moment, then decides to give him the cellphone with the message on its screen. Angelino reads the message. Angelino gives it back to Alpha after reading it.

Angelino: If Fernando and Francesca are being hunted, are you their hunters?

Alpha: No, we are part of his team, and are hunted as well.

Angelino: Alright then. Before you tell me more than I should know, you should go upstairs.

Alpha: Just beware of grown men with young girls.

Angelino: Ha. With all them whores out there, that can be anyone!

Alpha: You will know who they are. They will be too clean to be of this area…

Angelino nods.

Angelino (pointing inside the doorway): The staircase it to the right. Your room is on the top floor.

Alpha: There are two more members of the team, who we have not heard of in quite a while.

Angelino: Fernando knows about this?

Alpha: I don't know.

Angelino: Hmph...you've come a long way from being Marcello's enforcer.

Angelino nods before he walks in, leaving the door open.

Alpha sits there for a moment before getting up and walks into the building, carrying the two luggage cases with him. On the left was a large kitchen area, there Francesca and Liesel can be seen washing dishes and pots and pans. The staircase Angelino spoke of was visible on the right. Not far from that was another door. Alpha takes the stairs up to the top floor. He finds the room easily, and checks it. Similar to Fernando's room, it had a bed which the pillows and sheets were recently changed and the air sprayed to eliminate the staleness of it being empty for so long.

After putting down his stuff on a nearby table, he takes the luggage to Fernando's room. Knocking on the door, Fernando answers it in under 1/2 a minute. Alpha extends his arms to show off the luggage. Fernando looks at his watch.

Fernando: I was not expecting you for another hour. Alright come in.

Alpha comes into the room, putting the luggage on room's only table. He opens one of them and hands a laptop to Fernando. Fernando refuses to take it.

Fernando: That's Francesca's laptop.

Alpha: And where would yours be?

Fernando points to the bed. Alpha nods as he places the laptop on the table.

Alpha: You got the text message from the agency?

Fernando: What text message?

Alpha takes out his cellphone and hand it to Fernando with the message on the screen. Fernando reads it before handing it back to Alpha.

Fernando: Yeah right.

Alpha: You not believing the validity of the message? The verification code does verify.

Fernando: This agency has made itself all too clear that I am not welcomed among its ranks. It has went out of its way to make every mission my team took an impossibility. And every time I pull out shining silver out of their shit and make them look good, all they give is an apology that is worth nothing more that the carbon dioxide that spews out their mouths.

Alpha: What do you want from them?

Fernando: How about not repeating their mistakes against me and my team?

Alpha: As big of a bureaucratic monster the SWA is, it is a creature of habit. It will be hard for it to go against what it knows all too well.

Fernando: Then they will continue to lose fratello teams if they run up against me.

Alpha: You going to actually kill them?

Fernando: Kill? Who said anything about killing? I'm going to take them out by injuring them. No doubt Ernesto is nursing 2nd degree facial burns and Pia a concussion from that little stunt they tried with me earlier today.

Alpha: I would have loved to have been there.

Fernando: Well, it was not pretty. And frankly, I'm getting tired of it.

Alpha: Maybe you should retire...or go independent.

Fernando just gives him a stern look. He goes back to the bed and closes the laptop he was working on.

Fernando: Anything else?

Alpha: Did you eat?

Fernando: Quite some time ago.

Alpha: Alright then. I guess that is it.

Fernando: For now. Where's your room?

Alpha: Room 10.

Fernando: Well then, have a good night.

Alpha: Is that all?

Fernando: Rest up for morning. I can't promise what is to come with the sun rise.

Alpha: I see. Well, good night.

Alpha goes into his room and closes the door. Fernando closes his door soon after and goes to the bed. The laptop is put away, and he dresses down for a good night's sleep.

At the hotel lobby, several fratello and support team members gather and discuss the message they have received. With them is Ferro and Rachel.

Ferro: Look, the hunt is over. Verify the code all you want, but go back to the compound while you do. There will be a meeting in the morning with the chief, and he is not going to like what he has to say to the lot of you!

Jean: Fernando attacked Ernesto and Pia!

Ferro: While they were trying to arrest them on these false charges! Marco fucked up! He opened up a can of worms he had no business in opening, that needed to be closed up again! What Fernando did what he did in self defense!

Jean: What about Alpha threatening me and then attacking Rico!

Ferro: Be real, Jean. That was in self defense too. There are no charges to arrest any of them, so go lick your wounds and cry in a cave. You get no sympathy from me for your failure.

Jean: Don't push me, Miss… You have been a thorn on my side ever since you became fratello co-supervisor.

Ferro: Don't push me. It can be arranged that you become a fratello team operative and nothing more.

Jean gives her a mean look.

Jose: Brother, lets go back to the compound and find out what is going on.

With some arm pulling, Jean leaves with Jose. Their girls leave with them

Ferro turns to Hillshire.

Ferro: You should know better. 'Innocent until proven guilty.' 'No facts left uninspected.' You went against those rules and against somebody who backed you up countless times. I'm not going to ask why. I'm telling you to leave for the compound, and attending the meeting in the morning.

Hillshire: And what about you?

Ferro: I need to find Fernando, and somehow bring him back home.

Hillshire: What if he's not in Rome.

Ferro: That I will deduce for myself.

Hillshire: You can't do this search alone.

Ferro: You need to take your cyborg to medical and have her rewritten.

Hillshire: What for?

Ferro: She followed Marco's orders in digging up Francesca's old coffin, which no one had any right in accessing.

Hillshire (turning to Triela): Is that true?

Triela turns away from him. Hillshire takes her by the shoulder and turns her back around, rising a hand to strike her.

Hillshire: Well?

Rachel (grabbing his arm before he could strike): Cyborgs don't learn if you keep constantly rewriting them for every little thing they go wrong on.

Hillshire looks at Rachel with a mean look.

Rachel: If anything, I have the right to smack her for personal reasons, not professional ones.

Hillshire: What do you know? You are a cyborg like she is.

Rachel: That's how I know.

Rachel lets him go. He puts down his arm as she walks away.

Ferro: Get to the compound, there will be a meeting in the morning.

Ferro then follows Rachel, quickly catching up to her by the elevator bank.

Ferro: And where you are going?

Rachel: To bed. Its getting late, and there is no way we are going to find daddy tonight.

End of Chapter 21

Notes:

(1) Angelino: You heard them- a room! I figure they can have that one on the back of the house. {They live and own the building which contains the corner store. Some of the empty apartments they rent out to the working girls or friends and family members. Its only 4 stories tall and with about 4 small apartments per floor. The store on the first floor takes up much of the floor, so no apartments are there except for one where the Angelino's family live. Its been in Angelino's family since before WWII.}


	22. Chapter 22

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

I would like to continue to thank Boomer_Gonzales and Nachtsider for their loan of their characters and assistance with dialog and plot development

Alpha is by his creator, Boomer_Gonzales.

Liesel is by her creator, Nachtsider.

* * *

Chapter 22: Playing the Character of One's Own Play.

The sun also rises with the many millions that make up the Roman work force of business and students who go to school. For them, it is a day before the weekend. For some, it is just another day. For a select few, payday. For a handful, a day of problems to be reckoned with. For one, a day to be cursed out, chewed up and spat out; for he does not like the light of the days.

Francesca wakes up early, even before the sun rises, to wash up and get dressed for the start of the day. Getting dressed was made easier when she found her script inside her luggage Alpha brought in the night before. She leaves the room, but the door slams as she steps out, making her cringe by the door. Liesel quickly opens the door of her room, ready to shoot anyone who would make themselves known as the enemy. She puts the gun down upon seeing Francesca cringing by the door.

Liesel: Oh, it is you. Why are you up so early?

Francesca (returning to normal): I have to start the pasta and sauce so it can be ready by lunch time. Then there is breakfast for Fernando…

Liesel: Oh! I shall help as well. Would you mind waiting for me?

Francesca: No, I can't. Mrs. Castrogiovanni don't like it when I'm late.

Liesel: Very well. Go ahead, I'll be there as soon as I can.

Liesel ducks back inside the room, can heard doing something as if she was looking for something before the bathroom door closes. Francesca shrugs her shoulders and heads down stairs.

Soon she was preparing the big saucepot on the stove, cleaning up tomatoes to be used in the sauce and tossing them into the pot. Mrs. Castrogiovanni pours in two huge jugs of water into the pot, and turns the heat up high. In another pot, pasta is put in with a mixture of water, a bit of salt, and olive oil.

Mrs. Castrogiovanni: There will be pasta on the table in no time…

Francesca smiles to herself, as if she actually had accomplished something, for she did.

Francesca: Oh… Mrs. Castrogiovanni! I need a morning meal for my husband…

Mrs. Castrogiovanni: A morning meal?

Francesca: Yes, they call it, Breakfast in America.

Mrs. Castrogiovanni (as Liesel walks into the kitchen): It's a little early for a morning meal. But, go ahead and clean up when you're done.

Liesel: Can I help?

Mrs. Castrogiovanni gives Liesel a stern look.

Mrs. Castrogiovanni: Most of the work is done. Hmmmm… (she points to a table away from the cooking area) You can make the meatballs. Francesca will show you how.

Liesel: Thank you.

Francesca, though confused, goes over to the table. It was already set to make meatballs, with writing on the wall for 4 sizes- 1 pound, 1/2 pound, 1/4 pound and 1/8 pound meat balls, along with how many of each. The scale at each work station was to verify the weight of the meatballs before booking. Mrs. Castrogiovanni's grand daughter puts a large pot of already ground up and preseasoned meat at the end of the table. She scoops out a huge among of meat and starts making meatballs with it- first the 1/8 pound variety since they were the most to make. Watching her, Liesel gets an idea on how to make them and starts of on her own. Once Liesel had started, Francesca goes off to make breakfast for Fernando.

A couple of other young women join the group, with Mrs. Castrogiovanni yelling at them about being late. One continues with the sauce, stirring the pot as the tomatoes break down into liquid. The other gathers the meatballs made and starts cooking them. Francesca places the meal into a tin plate and covers it. Setting it aside, she starts to clean the area before taking the meal upstairs. By now the sun had already broken the dawn, and the night sky was now day.

She places the food on the edge of the bed, trying to wake Fernando up. She manages to somehow do it without disturbing his evil side. As he sat up on the bed, she places the tin plate on his lap and takes the cover off it.

Francesca (holding on to a small covered paper cup of coffee): I'm sorry, that is all they had downstairs.

Fernando: It's OK. It looks good, and smells good too. How much do I owe?

Francesca: Nothing.

Fernando: Nothing?

Francesca: I made it myself… for you.

Fernando: But…

Francesca: But nothing. A wife's place is by her husband, and thus I am by yours. Now, Mrs. Castrogiovanni is willing to give us what we need, all that I have to do is work for her like I used too.

Fernando: What about Liesel and Alpha?

Francesca: Liesel is putting in her part in helping with the work downstairs. You men just do what you can to get us out of this mess.

Fernando: What kind of work?

Francesca: Cooking, cleaning, helping out. Pasta to Go is not as easy as it seems. There is a lot to do! You go eat. I have to go back down stairs and continue working. I'll be back later on to clean up here.

Francesca then kisses Fernando on cheek before getting up and walks out the room.

Fernando (to himself): My god, when did I get married?

He soon starts with his meal. As the clock turns to 8 o'clock, he has finished with his meal, washing up and getting dressed. He puts on one of his finer suits on, complete with Kevlar lining, and arms himself as if he was going to run a mission. He walks out the door, at the same time Alpha was.

Alpha: Where are you going?

Fernando: Out for a while.

Alpha: Dressed up in your mission best? Have you even eaten breakfast yet?

Fernando: Francesca sent something up earlier, but I need more. Where were you going?

Alpha: To your room, to discuss today's mission. By the way, have you seen Liesel?

Fernando: I believe Liesel is downstairs helping Francesca with this fast spaghetti outfit.

Alpha: I see. Where were you going to eat around here?

Fernando: I'll find a place.

They continue as they walk out the building and down the block.

Alpha: Trust me. There is nothing here that serves breakfast. People in this area are still fixated with the European style of food- a late breakfast of pastry, with tea, wine or coffee. Lunch is in a couple of hours later, and much larger- like one of your dinners. Then Dinner when the sun goes down.

Fernando: I know the European style of eating, and I don't like it. Hmph… nothing around here?

Alpha: We can take a walk or a drive to the Coliseum or the Piazza di Spagna.

Fernando: Drive?

Alpha: Liesel and I brought both cars here.

Fernando: Here, where?

Alpha: They are in a garage, a few blocks away.

Fernando: Then keep them there.

Alpha: Why not take them?

Fernando: They could be bugged with tracking transmitters.

Alpha: The agency isn't that smart.

Fernando: They learn from my little tricks.

Alpha: I remember even Leon telling you something about giving away too many trade secrets.

Fernando: Hmph, we'll take a trip to the Piazza di Spagna, but we'll cab it from here.

Alpha: Cabs don't like to come into this area. Too many of them get held up.

A few blocks away from where their temporary residence, Fernando sees a fancy Mercedes parking across the street, several scantly clad girls step out of it and walk out onto the neighborhood. Fernando nods to himself and starts running to the front of it.

Alpha: Huh?

Fernando draws out both guns, shooting a couple of times at the two large guys that stepped out of the vehicle, wounding them. Then he pockets one gun and sticks the other into the passenger section of the car, pulling out a very nervous skinny blond hair punk dressed in a fine Armani suit from inside. He yells and smacks him around a bit as Alpha catches up with him.

Fernando: BITCH! WHERE IS ALPHONZ'S DRUG MONEY!

He smacks him one more time, everyone at the scene runs away upon catching those words, including the two body guards who managed to crawl or limp away from the area. Fernando searches the punk's pockets, throwing his personal property into the passenger section of the car as Alpha stood for a second to see where this was leading.

Fernando: Yo- Mikey! Get the keys! We're putting this skunk in the trunk!

Alpha smiles and nods, reaching into the passenger area, pressing a button on the dashboard to open the trunk. Fernando picks up the punk by a fist full of suit and shirt, throwing him into the trunk. Shoving his legs in further, Fernando closes the trunk on the poor bastard. Alpha and Fernando get into the Mercedes and drive away.

Alpha (as they drive out of the area): You know, you just started a gang war.

Fernando: Ask me if I care. For now we got a ride, and we will park it by the police station and drop an anonymous call as to its contents. For now a free ride is a free ride!

Alpha holds back from laughing. In 15 minutes, they were parking the car and heading out to the Piazza di Spagna. Fernando makes a call on his cellphone. It is answered on the third ring.

Fernando: Hello Ferro. I don't want to hear it. Meet me at the café by the Piazza di Spagna in 1/2 hour. Alone. Don't give me any crap… Now listen, by the police station nearby the Piazza, there is a fancy looking Mercedes, with a package of interest in its trunk. Test it for everything. That will show you whose side I'm on…

Fernando hangs up the phone on her.

Alpha: Why call Ferro?

Fernando: The package in the trunk will keep too many SWA resources tied up to make an effective trap. And if there is a trap, with what is left, I think you and I can handle it. Besides, I doubt they will want a firefight in an open public area.

They turn the corner, facing the Piazza di Spagna. Not too far is the café that he frequents. He takes to his usual seat in the outdoor area. The waiter is already placing filled cups of coffee on the table.

Fernando: The usual. Alpha?

Alpha looks at the waiter.

Alpha: What ever he's having.

The waiter nods before going away.

Fernando: How do you know what I'm going to eat?

Alpha: Your usual involves eggs and meat, with bread or pastry and lots of coffee. I doubt this place has pancakes…

Fernando (holding back from laughing): I see.

In no time, their meal was served. They eat without speaking a word, and order a second round. Ferro arrives at the café and finds them to their meal. She stands on the outside of the café area.

Ferro: Good morning.

Fernando puts down his fork.

Fernando: Good morning to you too. Come, sit down and eat.

Ferro: No thanks, I already ate. By the way- where did you get that package?

Fernando: I just found it, so I took it.

Ferro: He's just a small time pimp and drug dealer. Nothing more there.

Fernando: All pimps and drug dealers are tied to the Polonco family, and that ties them to Padania. Now if you want to let him go, that is on you. But as for me, I would find the tallest tree in Rome and hang him from it.

Ferro: The Polancos have been dead for almost a decade now.

Fernando: Not all were killed. Haven't you figured that out yet? Go recheck your evidence.

Ferro: Don't go playing games with me, Fernando. The Polancos are gone. Their family is no more.

Fernando: Check out associates, friends, distant relatives. You will find something you will not like. Trust me.

Ferro: And on what proof do we have on this?

Fernando: Just a hunch. But going through the mountain of past evidence, you will find your proof. Now… about what's going on. Have a seat.

Ferro: I already ate, thank you.

Fernando opens up the partition that separates the café area from the public walkway, and pulls Ferro inside onto a chair before closing it again.

Fernando: I said, have a seat.

Ferro: Why I never…

Fernando: Maybe you should once in a while. Now, about these charges of aiding and abetting a Padania double agent…

Ferro: Its been cleared up.

Fernando: Details. What exactly happened for this to even occur in the first place?

Ferro: I can't.

Fernando: Why not?

Ferro: I would be implicating names of idiots who did something without the intention of actually doing any wrong.

Fernando (grabbing her tie and pulling her close to him): Doing wrong? Ever been hunted like an animal? Been accused of crimes you never did? Been shot at by people who you thought and were told were your friends?

Ferro: Yes…

Fernando: When.

Ferro: A few days ago, during this UN take over.

Fernando lets go of her tie and takes a bite from his meal.

Fernando: Those in the UN were not your friends. But anyways, imagine having all that and having it made personal. That is what I am going through right now. For what- some idiot accusing me and my team members of something they - we never did? I want names- DAMN IT!

Ferro: Names you are not going to get. But however, the Chief is aware of the situation and is dealing with it himself. For what its worth, I'm sorry.

Fernando: For what it's worth, it's not an apology if this is a trap. So my next question will be, where are the remaining members if my team: Rachel and Juanita?

Ferro takes a moment to think things out before answering.

Ferro: I left Rachel sleeping at your hotel room. Hopefully she read my note to stay for my return. As for Juanita, she should be with Olga.

Fernando: Why not with Rachel?

Ferro: She was the first to be captured, and it took time to get her released. So she is now under Olga's protection.

Fernando takes a 50 Euro note from his pocket and places it under the coffee cup before getting up.

Fernando: Fine. See you here at 3pm with the both of them. Alpha, lets go.

Alpha slowly gets up, looking for possible others lurking around like he has been during the whole conversation. Fernando opens the partition between the café and the public walkway, Alpha steps out first. Ferro protests to their leaving.

Ferro: Wait a minute!

Fernando: I said- 3pm, here, with both Rachel and Juanita. And don't you dare have anybody from the goon squad follow us.

Fernando steps out as well and closes the partition; though not a usual exit, they allow him to leave through this manner because he leave such big tips. The waiter comes and takes the 50 Euro note from the coffee cup before turning a question to Ferro.

Waiter: What shall it be: coffee, tea, juice?

Ferro (slowly getting up): Nothing. My day here is over for now.

As she leaves, the waiter zooms in on her ass, watching it sway from side to side with each step she took.

Waiter: Damn, what a rear bumper she has… and they left without her?

He shakes his head pondering on why they left without the woman who he thinks could have scored with her. He gets smacked in the head by a leather-covered bill-minder from one of his co-workers.

Waitress: You mind going back to work? There is nothing there for you to be gawking at that she is going to give you.

Waiter: But…

Waitress (interrupting him before he could continue): That's your problem- looking at butts and rear ends all the time. Now get back to work!

She takes the 50 Euro Bill from his hand.

Waiter: Hey- that's mine!

Waitress: Clean up the table first and I'll see about what's left after I take my cut.

Waiter: But that's supposed to cover their bill too!

The waitress takes his leather bill-minder.

Waitress: I'll take care of it then… Now go clean up that table!

Blocks away, Fernando and Alpha continue on their way, taking the tourist route to hide within the numbers of the crowd.

Alpha: So the Chief is involved in this as well. Must be a damn big can of worms they opened up.

Fernando: They opened it, they need to close it.

Alpha: What about your future there?

Fernando: What future?

Alpha: Wasn't your stay extended for another year?

Fernando stops in his tracks for a moment.

Fernando: I'm not going to ask where you got that information, but as of right now, its no longer a binding situation to keep me here.

Alpha: What about the double agents you're supposed to be hunting?

Fernando: They accuse me and my team of being double agents. Should I be hunting for myself then?

Alpha: You know what I mean.

Fernando: I do. But for what its worth, its not. The U.S. can do this on their own if they want. They just want me out of the way as far as they are concerned.

Alpha: What makes you say that?

Fernando: Because it is true. You should know this game by now.

Alpha: How so?

Fernando: The Others?

Alpha: What makes you say the ponderings of a mad man?

Fernando: "Even a paranoid has enemies…", Kissinger said that of Nixon, and it was true. As paranoid as he was, Nixon had his enemies.

Alpha: You're saying that you're paranoid?

Fernando: Only because the agencies involved drove me to this madness.

Alpha: You are not the only one driven by the Agencies.

Fernando: You're driven by money and thus use the Agencies accordingly.

Alpha: You don't like money for some reason, but if you had enough of it you could live comfortably.

Fernando: Money is not the issue here. I just want to be left alone.

Alpha: You have been saying that since I have known you. And you are not going to get your peace until the government is through with your ass. Why do you think Leon is still occasionally called upon even though he has been retired some 45+ years ago? The man should be moth-balled and put in a museum!

Fernando: He is still useful, but that is my point. Leave me alone and in peace is all I want.

Alpha: Well, you're stuck here.

Fernando: And considering what they have done to my friends and family, maybe I should leave.

Fernando starts to take his steps to continue walking. Alpha continues following besides him.

Alpha: Leave? Then on who on God's earth will take your place and do the job you do?

Fernando: Don't know, don't care. I never asked for too much to be given. Never asked for these awards, rewards, money- so on. I just wanted to be left alone, but did they? They turned my little girl into a cyborg. They allowed a dangerous person to escape and go after me. They let one of my friends interfere at the cost of her life. I have lost too much for so little. This crap is not worth it.

Alpha: Until then, we are still here, working our asses off, trying to prove our innocence.

Fernando: Innocence was lost a long time ago, Alpha.

Alpha is slightly lost for words at the moment. He knows what he wants to say but does not know if in saying them will trigger Fernando's anger.

Fernando: Seriously. After this mission is over, I don't know what will my next steps be, but they seem to be pointing to leaving this place.

Alpha: If you leave- what about Francesca?

Fernando: What about her?

Alpha: She is still considered Italian Government Property. It's not like you can stuff her into a box and take her to New York and in case you haven't noticed, she is very much into you. Taking this mission marriage very seriously to where she thinks you two are actually married. In her current mindset…

Fernando (interrupting him): In her current mind set, she is useless to everyone. Hell, as she is, nobody wants her. She's too much of an air head to look like the expert hunter/killer cyborg that she is. No one takes her seriously, nor are they willing to accept her limitations and work around them. She would be lost in the Agency and locked up in medical for research.

Alpha: And you don't want that, do you?

Fernando: No.

Alpha: Then your job is not finished until you can figure that part out.

Fernando: Alpha…?

Alpha: Yeah?

Fernando: Go fuck yourself.

Alpha: Kiss my ass, Fernando. She and I got history and I'll be damned to see her locked up in a lab.

Fernando: So then why don't you take her for your own? From what I've seen you could have quite the harem if you wanted.

Alpha: Can't and won't; Frankie wants you and only you. Plus harem's ain't my thing.

Fernando: ….Right.

Alpha: So, what's next?

Fernando: Meeting at 3pm with Ferro at the café. More than 5 hours to waste. The handler's are supposedly meeting at the compound.

Alpha: Want to crash a meeting then?

Fernando: I'd rather go beat up some bad guys.

Alpha: You do know, that means everyone at this point.

Fernando: I know.

For some reason Alpha smiles.

Rewind: Approximately 1 hour

The handlers gather at the conference hall and all head into the conference room when it opens. A few notice the lack of a snack and meal bar usually catered to such early morning events. They also notice that only two seats were labeled for their owners: Ferro Milani, and G. Lorenzo. All others took what was available, and lucky for all, there was enough for everyone. Unfortunately the seating arrangements was something least to be desired by some.

Last to time in was Ferro and Chief Lorenzo. Tee, Lorenzo's cyborg waited for him outside in the conference hall. The chief, though going to his chair, does not take it. Instead he leans over to the group with his knuckles planted firmly on the table, giving everybody a stern look.

Chief Lorenzo: I'll make this brief and there will be no questions afterwards! Afterwards everyone leaves with the exception of Jean, Jose, Hillshire and Marco. Is that understood?

Most nod their heads, a few making their answer heard verbally.

Then the uncomfortable silence settled upon them for a moment. The chief pushes his glasses higher up on his nose. He goes through some papers he had in a folder and then suddenly closes the folder and slams it in the conference table.

Chief Lorenzo: This petty bickering among the handlers must stop. We are an Agency because we work as a team. A team with a cause of Ending Padania and their threats of civil unrest and war to fracture Italy into what they want. Along with your cyborgs, your job is to find, infiltrate and kill Padania wherever you find them. But this, the going after one of ourselves, must end, and end now! Everybody here is somebody who I have hand chosen to be part of this team, whose records I have gone through, whose supervisors I have interviewed. All of you have gone through tests and more tests even before setting foot into this Agency and being told of our secrets which you all now possess. Fernando and his team may be outsiders to our nation, but they are working within their agency in conjunction with our government to rid of the world-wide problem of Terrorism. They have worked hard, saving Roma and Italia itself from a similar fate of Hiroshima and Nagasaki a number of times! They have proven themselves time and time again that they are more than capable and ready to take on the challenges Padania and their fellow terrorist organizations would dare throw up against us. Why would anyone of you dare think that he or any member of his team, including- especially including his cyborgs- of being Padania spies, is beyond me! Both of his cyborgs, like all of yours, are programmed to not go against their handler and not against the agency! Despite what you think, this paranoid thinking must end. And so must the hunt for Fernando and any and all of his team members. Do I Make My Self Clear?

Most nod. Some verbally agree quietly.

Chief Lorenzo: DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?

With their attention caught- they answer, "Yes Sir!" He gives them a scornful look.

Chief Lorenzo: With the exception of Jean, Jose, Hillshire and Marco; You Are All Dismissed!

The handlers get up and leave. Some hang out outside, many go out on their own. Anyone standing too close to the door, Tee takes them by their arm and show them the door at the end of the hall. She only needed to do this once with Alessandro.

Chief Lorenzo looks at the 4 of his most trusted team, the ones who have been there the longest and since the beginning. Not a single one of them dared say a word.

Chief Lorenzo: Explain to me how The Francesca Doll got unearthed?

They all look at him, some even asking, "Doll?" Chief Lorenzo looks at them all in anger.

Chief Lorenzo: Francesca's Mock Up, the fake cyborg put in her place for her funeral when her body was never found!

Marco: But Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Bellisario both stated that it was a cyborg built from her spare parts! All it needs is a living host for it to become alive!

Chief Lorenzo: Don't you think I know that? That cyborg in the box was created from Francesca's spare parts by her creator! Spare parts that Dr. Frankenstein had for Francesca in case she returned injured from a mission or in training! Spare parts that will not ever be used since she was declared dead!

Chief Lorenzo pauses for a second.

Chief Lorenzo: Now, since you have shown an interest on the old Francesca Mock Up, perhaps your next cyborg should be created from those spare parts… It can be arranged if you liked.

Marco: No, but thank you…

Chief Lorenzo: Then you have a lot of work to undo, Mr. Tongi! Then a lot of apologies to Fernando and his team and that goes for the rest of you all! How dare you all conduct an internal investigation without authorization or consent from me?

Jean: With all due respect, sir, the evidence showed the possibility of some one impersonating a cyborg…

Chief Lorenzo gives Jean the sternest of stares he had ever given anyone.

Chief Lorenzo: While you were chasing stupid street thugs, Fernando was scouring information from places you idiots never considered! He Has Been Successful In Getting Padania And Their Terrorist Friends With Their Pants Down, While You Idiots Are Buying Gelato For Your Cyborgs! I swear, if I lose this valuable team due to your incompetence, insubordination and interference, consider yourselves terminated! Now Get Out OF My Presence Before I Forget Who I Am!

The handlers look at each other for a moment.

Chief Lorenzo: I said Get OUT!

One by one, the handlers get out of their seats, and out of the room. They gather together out in the hall as Tee enters to the room to clean up. The door closes behind her.

Jean (as the others gather in the hall): I am not going to be terminated because of you, Marco.

Marco: Even you agreed that was Francesca in the coffin.

Jean: That's beside the point…

Jean starts to walk away.

Hillshire: So, what is next?

Jose: Find Fernando and apologize.

Marco: No, I should do that… alone.

Jose: We were involved in this hunt. We should all apologize.

Jose starts to walk away. Hillshire leaves a few seconds later. Marco stands beside himself, thinking for a while before leaving.

Fernando and Alpha managed their way to the Coliseum, taking the tourist route around the ancient stadium, taking a seat up in the higher areas looking down at the rest of it all.

Fernando: You noticed 'Sandro trying to follow us?

Alpha: This is his area.

Fernando (as he follows a couple with his eyes, the female with bright red hair on the lower levels): Don't care. He has a job to do.

Alpha: So, why situate us up here?

Fernando: Just for that reason. 'Sandro would be one of the last fratello to act, but when you cross his path like a black cat, he will follow you to the end, what ever that end may be.

Alpha (following the same couple with his eyes): When playing cat and mouse, I don't like being the mouse.

Fernando: Then be the mouse that roars. I can guarantee you that the cat will become the mouse when you do.

Alpha: You know he will continue following us when we try to walk out of here.

Fernando: I know. That's what I want him to do. You think you can take on Petrushka?

Alpha: Take her on, as in a fight?

Fernando: If need be.

Alpha: Don't know.

Fernando: She's a Second Gen model, like Rachel. She should be weaker but faster than Rico and the others you've fought before. Also what fighting experience is programmed into her; Military Basics- complete with their flaws.

Alpha nods.

Alpha: We'll see what happens.

Fernando: Good. They just entered the internal structures. Lets go…

Fernando gets up, stretches and jumps down to the lower level, Alpha follows him as he jumps down 2 more levels, 1 level at a time before running into the internal structure of the ancient stadium. Instead of taking the stairs, they save on several minutes on finding them in the middle level where they hide behind the pillars. Alessandro and Petrushka were caught unaware as cold gun metal press against the backs of their necks. They slowly raise their hands as the crowd around them start to run away in panic.

Fernando: Now Kneel.

Alessandro: Hey, Fernando, friend, buddy…

Fernando (giving him a hard shove while keeping the gun placed to his neck): I said Kneel!

Alessandro slowly complies. Alpha nudges his gun against Petrushka's neck, so she would comply with the same.

Fernando: 'Sandro, tell your cyborg to comply.

For moment Alessandro does not say a word, but upon hearing Fernando cocks the hammer on his gun makes him immediately decide.

Alessandro: Petrushka! Stand Down And Kneel!

Petrushka: But!…

Alessandro (interrupting her): But NOTHING! SHUT UP AND KNEEL!

Petrushka slowly complies. Alpha quickly searches her, taking the gun in her bag. Then he searches Alessandro, taking his gun from his shoulder holster, a wallet, a small two-way radio and cell phone from his pockets. He shows off the confiscated material to Fernando, who nods.

Fernando: Why are you still hunting us?

Alessandro (nervously): We Are Not Hunting You!

Fernando: Then why follow us?

Alessandro (gulps): We Were Not Following You!

Fernando: A likely story. I seen you follow us blocks away before we entered the Coliseum. Now, why were you following us?

Alessandro (nervously): We Are Not Hunting You!

Fernando: Then Prove It.

Alessandro does not answer, for he has no way of proving or disproving those claims.

After a few minutes of silence, Fernando speaks.

Fernando: Tell your cyborg to wait for you by the Gelato cart at the Piazza di Spagna.

Alessandro: What?

Fernando: I said for you to tell your cyborg to wait for you by the Gelato cart at the Piazza di Spagna.

Alessandro: BUT!

Fernando: BUT NOTHING! JUST DO IT!

After a moment of silence, Alessandro complies.

Alessandro: Petrushka, go to the gelato cart at the Piazza di Spagna and wait for me there.

Petrushka: My place is by your side!

Alessandro (feeling Fernando gun's nudging up against the back of his neck): I SAID GO AND THAT'S AN ORDER!

It takes a moment for her to comply, trying to think of a way out of the situation but finds none. She runs away from the area and continues running.

Fernando grabs Alessandro by the shoulder and stands him up against the wall, and turns him around. He puts away his gun, and takes out Alesandro's gun, dropping the magazine and taking out the bullets from it which he hands over to Alpha. Putting the magazine back in the gun, he hands it back to Alessandro. He does the same to Petra's gun that he gets from Alpha. He then goes through his wallet, taking out the money inside and pockets it, giving back the leather case with everything else inside. The two-way radio and cell phone are returned without their batteries.

Fernando: 'Sandro. You'll get your money and batteries back. But first: You have a very stupid cyborg there. I thought Francesca was bad, but that's because those idiot medics wiped her mind a bit to hard, so I don't slight her for things she can not do. But failure to defend you… My girls would have used their abilities to have fought back, not coward like the both of you just did. Take a hint- cyborgs will copy what their handlers do. You cowered, thus so did she. Now get out of my face. Next time, there won't be a next time.

With a hard push, Fernando sends Alessandro on his way. He sees Alessandro turn back, looking at them as he takes a few steps before turning away and walks faster. After a few steps, the walking turns into running.

Alpha: All that, and you did not had to beat him up.

Fernando: Jean and Rico will be the hardest to deal with.

Alpha: I doubt it. After last night, Rico will not be wanting another rematch, at least not for a while.

Fernando: One day, you are going to have to tell me what you did to her, but not now. We got fratellos to hunt.

Alpha: We're hunting fratellos?

Fernando: Why not? But like big game fishing, they will be released- minus their gun ammo and money. I'm not going to jail for the murder of a state employee. Plus any of their cars we find, we remove the valve stems from the tires.

Alpha: OK… so how long are we going to do this?

Fernando: Long enough so that they understand that Fernando's team is not to be fucked with. Seriously, Alpha. If I was on the other side, how much damage would I be capable of doing?

Alpha: More than I am willing to admit.

Fernando (as he starts to walk away, Alpha following): Good. Now lets get out of this poor excuse of a tourist attraction. (to himself) Shit… If I wanted to see old rocks in a piled up structure, I'd go see the tenements of Spanish Harlem, Damn it.

Alpha: Huh?

Fernando: Don't ask.

Dressed in a white blouse and denim jeans with white sneakers, a red head walks about the neighborhood, carrying an old woven basket. The faded letters on the side would have once proudly said, "Pasta to Go.", but now it can hardly be seen over the years of wear, tear, damage and repairs done to it. She walks to some of the other young women who stood about on various areas of the neighborhood. Some exchange with her a small amount of cash (about 2 Euros in paper or coinage) for a sealed plate of food. A few recognize her, and they talk for a while, with as little details as possible given as the buyer sits on the curb and eats. Though she only had 25 plates of food that she could carry to sell, there were more working girls. Some of those who bought something, shared it with a friend or two. At the end of the block stood an older woman compared to the others. She signals to her to sell one of the last 'Pasta to Go' to her. As the money and goods are exchanged, the older woman looks at the red head.

Older Prostitute: Yours is a face I have not seen in a long time.

Francesca: It has been a long time.

Older Prostitute: But you were not so… clean.

Francesca: I got married.

Older Prostitute (looking at her up and down): No man on this earth has the power to change you like this. You were deformed, scarred up… and that arm was a wreck of a prosthesis. Now look at you. You're whole again.

Francesca: Its still a prosthesis. (bowing her head down) I got rebuilt.

Old Prostitute: Rebuilt. No way. You look like you were recreated by some miracle of god. What did you do to get yourself like this?

Francesca: More or less what you are doing here, now. I sold myself, but to men of science, doctors of medicine, and they rebuilt me.

Older Prostitute: And you said you were married?

Francesca: To one of the scientists.

Older Prostitute: And what are you doing back here?

Francesca: Selling 'Pasta to go.'

Older Prostitute: Why did you return… to this?

Francesca: Oh. We're on the run.

Older Prostitute: On the run?

Francesca: We were supposed to go to a medical convention here in Rome, to show me off as to what medical technologies can do, but some tried to kidnap me and my husband. Some claiming to be from the Medical Research of the SWA.

Older Prostitute: The SWA? Why would a bunch of good doing doctors want with… (she slowly realizes the answer)… I see. Where's your husband?

Francesca: He's in the American Embassy, trying to make arrangements to get us home.

Older Prostitute: American Embassy? Home?

Francesca: I live in America now, with him.

The older prostitute nods.

Older Prostitute: You be careful then. (she hands her several euros) You know the pimps here don't like you feeding us, but tell Angelino 'Thanks.'

Francesca (taking the money): I will…

Francesca turns around and starts to walk back the several blocks she started to sell the 'Pasta to Go' packages. She goes back to the store, unaware she was followed. Angelino recognizes the men who entered the store, drawing out his shot gun from behind the counter.

Angelino: Get Out!

The men slowly raise their hands. One of them speaks. "We want to speak with her…"

Angelino: What for? She is under my employment.

"Then tell me, is that Francesca?"

Angelino gives them a scowl. Francesca turns to face them as she gives the money and the empty delivery basket to Angelino's granddaughter who was manning the cash register.

Francesca: Who wants to know?

They all look at her. "It can't be." "No fucking way…"

One of them tried to approach them, only to have the muzzle of the shotgun pointed to his face.

Angelino: It don't matter who she is, she is here working for me. Now get out before I forget my hospitality and put a serious hurt on you!

The three men look at each other, before nodding, and slowly leave. They continue on their way once they are out the door.

One man to the others: How can that be her?

Another man: She was gone for years. Anything is possible when given time. The question is, where did she get the hook up?

Third man: The boss will want to know, and will want a piece of the action.

First man: She would not know certain details that we need.

Second Man: She's our in. And once we're in, we will get the rest for the boss.

Liesel walks out on the store with her Glock in hand from the kitchen area. She puts the gun down when she sees things were calming down.

Liesel: What happened?

Angelino: Nothing happened. Now go back to that kitchen and continue working.

Liesel: I see. Come on Francesca, we have pasta to make.

The two of them walk to the back where the kitchen was, continuing with the work needed to be done.

As they worked, they talked. Liesel takes Francesca by the arm and takes her out into the alley.

Liesel: What happened in there?

Francesca: Nothing really. Just a couple of men walked in asking for me.

Liesel: Why would they be asking for you?

Francesca: I do not know.

Liesel: Look Francesca. The last time you were here, you were a decrepit piece of cybernetic parts held together by your sheer will and determination. Now, here you are, as if by some miracle, whole and beautiful. Anybody knowing you then, and seeing you now, will want to know what happened to you and where can they get the same treatment for themselves. Do you understand the danger you are putting yourself, and ultimately us, into?

Francesca (unsure how to answer): No…

After taking several wrong turns, Petra finds herself lost in one of the lesser appreciated neighborhoods of Rome. Passing by a corner store, she hears a couple of familiar voices in the alley. Taking a chance, she pushes the wooden gate and walks in. Liesel and Francesca look at her, Liesel drawing her gun out at her.

Liesel: Drop Your Gun And On Your Knees, Bitch!

Petra could only stand there, slowly raising her hands above her head. Liesel walks up to her, quickly frisks her and shoves her to the floor. She does not take into consideration that Petra did not have a gun. Taking her belt, she binds Petra's hands by the wrist.

Liesel: Where are the others?

Petra (not sure how to answer): Other who?

Liesel: Don't give me that. The other fratellos hunting us down!

Petra: I Don't Know!

Liesel: Don't Lie To Me! You May Be A Second Gen, But You're No Better A Liar Than Your Bitch Loving Handler!

Petra: But, I Really Don't Know!

Liesel backhands Petra hard enough to knock her down. Francesca runs up to them.

Francesca (Lowering down to Petra, handing an arm up to take on the next blow if and when it comes): Enough!

Liesel: Have you forgotten that they are hunting us?

Francesca: Something's not right… Where is her gun?

Liesel (looking around): ...I don't remember finding one.

Francesca: And you find nothing wrong with that?

Liesel: No doubt Alessandro sends her out on infiltration missions without a gun, in case she gets caught, so they will not find one.

Francesca (pulling out her iPhone): And how would you know this?

Liesel: Altheus has sent me out without a weapon at times, to gather data and stuff. I'm sure the other handlers do the same thing.

Francesca (dials her iPhone): Fernando has never sent me or Rachel out without our weapons. (puts the iPhone to her ear, after a couple of rings…) Hello, Fernando? We got a situation. We caught Petra snooping around and captured her. She was supposed to what? Castrogiovanni's Pasta to Go is a long way away from the Piazza di Spagna. Take her to the room and wait for further instructions? But Angelino might get mad… OK. I will. Bye…

The call gets cut off from his end first. She puts away her cellphone into her pants pocket. Meanwhile, a lone figure at the doorway makes himself known.

Angelino: Be honest with me and I may get mad, but I won't take the anger out on you, Francesca.

The three of them look at the old man, still holding his shot gun in his arm.

Angelino: But your friend is right. People who knew you in the past who see you now will want to know what happened to you and will want to get a piece of the action. I did not consider that until after those goons came in looking for you. The Association is not happy when they don't get things their way. Know what I mean?

Francesca nods ever so slightly. He walks up to them, putting the shotgun to Petra's face.

Angelino: And who's this?

Liesel tries to answer, but Francesca beats her to it.

Francesca: It's Uhm… one of those who are after us.

Angelino: I see. What a waste of a pretty young face.

Angelino pulls back on this shotgun hammers. Francesca pushes the shotgun away from Petra's face.

Francesca: No!

Angelino: No? They are after you.

Francesca: Fernando wants her alive.

Angelino: Hmmm… I see.

He thinks for a while.

Angelino: We could tie her up and put her in the meat locker.

Francesca: No… I got a better idea.

Minutes later, Petra sits in between Liesel and Francesca, making Pasta to Go packages, she gets the messier job of making meatballs from the mound of meat on the table. Liesel gathers the meatballs and cooks them, along with the sauce. Francesca takes the cooked pasta and sorts them out into the meal boxes, puts in the cooked meatballs, pours in the spaghetti sauce, folds up the box and slides it over to Angelino's granddaughter. Helenia inspects their work, needing to correct Petra several times on the making of the meatballs. Petra has had her share of seeing and making dead bodies, but the sight of the mountain of raw meat next to her is making her ill.

Helenia: No, No, No! Didn't your mother taught you how to cook? It's Like This…

Helenia takes a scoop of meat out with the spoon and rolls it about in her hands for a moment. She then puts it down by the one Petra made, which look like an egg-shaped ball.

Helenia: We're not making easter egg meatballs. They must be round and perfect!

Petra tries again, making a more rounded one this time.

Helenia: Much better.

Helenia watches as Petra does three more, seeing that they were proper, she leaves Petra to her work. She walks over to Liesel and Francesca who were at the stove.

Helenia: What wrong with that one. She acts like she never cooked before.

Francesca: She came from a rich family who spoiled her rotten. She doesn't do much of anything.

Helenia: So won't be good enough to catch a good husband if she don't know how to do the house and other wifely things. Only thing she is good for is working in the streets.

Liesel: Maybe she'll learn from this place.

Helenia: Maybe. But she has a lot to learn. I mean- how can you mess up pasta?

The girls, including the granddaughter, try not to laugh too loudly as Helenia leaves.

Petra (being undignified about the whole thing): I know you all want to laugh… That was not funny.

Liesel: However, you can not deny the validity of it's truth. You know nothing about cooking. How are you going to feed your handler if you can't cook meals on a long stake out?

Petra: We would order out…

Liesel: And have the delivery boy tell the world where you are at, while you are supposed to be on a secret mission. Even Alpha and Altheus know their way around a hot plate. Have you ever been on a long mission?

Petra: We have.

Liesel: How long?

Petra: Part of the afternoon and into the night through to the next morning…

Liesel: I would not consider that a short mission.

Petra: Oh yeah?

Francesca: I remember taking 6 days with my handler on one of my early missions.

Petra: Six days? With Fernando?

Francesca: With my first handler- Felix, long before you were even an idea in your mother's mind and a twinkle in your father's testicles.

Petra: You cant be that old!

Liesel: Francesca and Alpha were the first cyborgs for the SWA before poor old Angie came into being. She may not have been a cyborg before you were born, but she was when you were crawling about in a diaper!

Petra: That is not possible!

Liesel: Why not?

Petra: Look at her! She would have exceeded her life expectancy cycle a long time ago!

Francesca: So I have. I don't know what was done to me in France or here later on when I was looking for home, but I managed to live on without the medication or Dr. Bianchi's constant examinations. It may have been painful to live that way, but I managed and now I only take a very low dose of the medication to keep the new replacement parts running smoothly. As I remember when Dr. Frankenstein made me, I did not need medication to operate my cybernetics, so I guess that is where the answer is.

Liesel: Petra…

Petra: What?

Liesel: More Meatballs…

Petra: *groans*

On the other side of Rome, where tourists pose and take pictures. A pair of men walk into an outdoor café and take a seat. The waiter knowing them, immediately puts cups of coffee and pastry on their table. The one in dark glasses nods, and then whispers in the waiters ear. The waiter nods and then goes away for the interim moment. The younger of the two speaks first.

Alpha: Aren't we a little early?

Fernando (looking at the young ladies walking by): So? Just sit back and enjoy the sites.

Alpha: You're girl watching?

Fernando: So?

Alpha: Aren't you married to Francesca?

Fernando: So? Girl watching makes one understand how lucky they are to have the one they got.

Alpha: Hmmm…

Alpha knows how true this statement is, but carrying himself as a loner for so many years made him forget that at times he's a guy with wants, needs and desires. Regardless, he's happy to have Liesel.

Fernando (pointing out on in the distance that was approaching their way): Look at that one, despite her business attire, you can make out her curvy figure, every strut of her walking steps, I mean- damn, if I wasn't married or tied down with other friends, I would go on the prowl for her.

Alpha looks at the girl for a moment.

Alpha: Wait A Minute! That's Ferro! You Would Go For Her?

Fernando: Tone it down, I don't want her to hear us. Anyways, yes, but only if she was not working for the SWA. If she was a business manager, a banking account manager or even a school principal, I would be sending her flowers daily.

Alpha: You and Ferro? (He begins to laugh out loud.)

Fernando: I don't see what is so funny. Actually, with Ferro, Rachel and I, we make a convincing family. With Claes in the mix, well, we managed to convince people that we were a family.

Alpha: When was this?

Fernando: That Gumball Rally mission over a year ago, at about the same time you came back to the agency.

Alpha: So you and her…

Fernando: No. She made sure we slept in different beds, but we have had slept together- because she was becoming an agency whore and I had to tell her of that so she would stop.

Alpha: An Agency whore? Ferro?

Fernando: Yes, Ferro. She was told to make sure where my alliances with the SWA were and to improve such relations to keep me here. Her mistake. Knowing that my alliances are with Rachel, Juanita and my so-called agency for putting me here, there was no way she would get me to stay here on my own accord.

Alpha: What about Francesca?

Fernando: I was talking about before Francesca came along. But adding her to the picture would make it more difficult for Ferro or any other female the SWA would throw at me to stay here just for them. No way I would do it.

Alpha: Then why do you stay?

Fernando: For Rachel and Francesca first- they need their medical sessions to stay in peak condition.

Alpha: You know that is a crock of bull. The cyborgs can now operate without medical exams or conditioning…

Fernando: Juanita is second.

Alpha: What does she have to do with anything?

Fernando: Between her and the American Agency, I need to retire, but I can't with them in my hair.

Alpha: Come on, we all know that both you and Juanita want each other. It's no Agency secret. In fact, I would bet that if Francesca were not in the picture, that both you and Juanita would be doing the naked pretzel every night.

Fernando: As much as interpersonal relationships go, we try to keep everything on a professional level.

Alpha (laughing): Professional level- that's a good one!

Fernando: We- Juanita and I, have been friends for too long. Yes, the wants and desires are there, but there are certain lines that we do not cross.

Alpha: I have heard the same thing said about you and your little girl.

Fernando: Let's not go there.

Alpha: Why not? Its no secret that you two sleep together at times, but you two are the only fratello team that has not done the funky mambo, like the others have.

Fernando: One Rachel is my god-daughter on paper, and daughter by everything else. Secondly, I know of what some of those sick bastards do to their girls, and saying that they are cyborgs to do their every command and whim is just sick. Loyalty or not, that part of the relationship will never be between us.

Alpha: Never?

Fernando: Ever.

Ferro (as she approaches their table): Never what?

The men look at her now that she's finally caught up to them.

Fernando: Nothing. Just an old argument on relationships.

Ferro: I see. (after a momentary pause) Am I allowed to join this party or is it a private affair? I do remember getting an e-invite to this event on my blackberry.

Fernando reaches to a nearby empty table and takes one of the seats from there and placing it by their table. Ferro nods before heading to the café entrance. In under a minute, she was taking the empty seat to sit in. A waiter quickly puts a cup of coffee in front of her. They all look at each other for the moment.

Fernando: Where's Juanita and Rachel?

Ferro: They did not want to come.

Fernando: They did not want to come or were they never told about this meeting?

Ferro: They are too busy fixing their rooms from their restored inventories.

Fernando: Somehow I don't believe it.

Ferro: Some how I don't believe that you would attack a fratello team but a couple of hours ago I got a call from 'Sandro that you did in fact, attack him and Petrushka.

Fernando: He was caught hunting us. He should have gotten more than what he got. He deserved it nonetheless.

Ferro: Caught hunting you? Explain.

Fernando: Just that. As Alpha as my witness, we were at the Coliseum, when we noticed him following us. He was armed and planning strategies with his cyborg on capturing us, signaling for her to go around the other way to head us off. Now all this strategizing and planning was not for hunting us, then what was it? Consider him lucky that I let him go with just a few bruises. I could have been nice and put him out of his misery.

Ferro: Where's Petrushka?

Fernando: She was sent to wait for him somewhere around here by the staircase. Now if she is missing, that is not my fault if he did not teach her the basics of Roman geography. Even Rachel knows how not to get lost in Rome!

Ferro: Somehow I sense that you know a lot more than what you're saying.

Fernando: So be it. Rachel and Juanita are not here, I don't have to tell you anything about Petrushka that I may know about. But in all honesty, It is 'Sandro's fault that all this happened.

Ferro: Putting the blame on him?

Fernando: He failed to properly train his girl, who's fault is that? Not mine, and he has had a 5+ year head start over me on Rachel.

Ferro: So you are putting the blame on him.

Fernando (putting a 50 Euro note under his coffee cup and gets up): You want Petrushka- I'll go find her and bring her here by 5:30. You bring Juanita and Rachel with you then. No Rachel and Juanita, No Petrushka. Got that?

Ferro: You proposing a hostage swap?

Fernando: Why do you make it sound so unnecessarily evil? I said that I will go find Petrushka and bring her here. I also want Rachel and Juanita here. There is no exchange, this is not a hostage negotiations. So stop putting words into my mouth and do what I am asking before I start demanding!

Fernando starts to walk away from the table.

Alpha: You just fucked up, Ferro.

Ferro: Fucked up?

Alpha: Accusing him of kidnapping a cyborg? I'm going to tell you now that Petra got lost and was found. She's in a safe place until we can reunite her with 'Sandro. But you were supposed to bring Rachel and Juanita here and you didn't. So twice, you fucked up.

Ferro: How can I be so sure you're telling me the truth?

Alpha: Cyborg Honor.

Ferro: Cyborg Honor?

Alpha: An Agency cyborg cannot lie to any Agency supervisor. You are an Agency supervisor, and therefore I cannot lie to you. So, I'm telling you the truth- Petra got lost and was found. She's being kept in a safe place so she won't get lost again. Fernando was going to hand her over to you or 'Sandro without resorting to such tactics, but you fucked up on not bringing Juanita or Rachel here. So he's angry at your incompetence and lack of effort on doing your part of the job. Personally, I don't blame him.

Alpha gets up.

Alpha: I'll see you here at 5:30. Petrushka will be with us- unharmed. Rachel and Juanita better be with you.

Ferro: Is that a threat?

Alpha: You should know; I never threaten.

Alpha walks away, leaving Ferro alone at the table with 3 cups of 1/2 drunk coffee and 3 plates of 1/2 eaten pastry.


	23. Chapter 23

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

* * *

Chapter 23: Never Blame the Cat.

Fernando and Alpha make their way through the streets in Rome aimlessly walking about. Through the tourist section, the shopping and entertainment district, and finally through one of many residential areas contained inside Rome.

Back at Castrogiovanni's Pasta-to-Go; the girls continue with the day's work of making Pasta-to-Go packages. At the time Fernando and Alpha left their meeting with Ferro, the girls take a pasta lunch break on a bench table in the alley in the back of the store with the entrance to the sidewalk gated closed. Of the three, Francesca had the largest meal; a large serving of pasta with a 1/4 pound meatball on top, drowned in a generous helping of tomato and meat sauce, smothered with a layer of Parmesan Cheese. Liesel had a small serving of what Francesca was having while Petrushka was eating to what amounts as a 'kid's meal.'

Except for a few exchanges of words, it really did not amount to much of a conversation until half way through the meal when Petrushka brings up an old subject.

Petrushka (as she puts down her plastic fork): There is no way you can be older than Angie.

Both Francesca and Liesel look at her.

Petrushka: Cyborgs do not grow, they do not physically age. Yet you have!

Francesca: During the time I was gone, a lot has been done to me. The French doctors replaced parts that they knew nothing about. They even took out parts that they did not know what it was. I lived all this time without the conditioning medication and managed to come back to Rome and live almost 10 years in the streets, making a lot of good friends along the way. From a little girl of 13 to a full grown woman of over 20 years, I did not grow up because my carbon fiber bones would not allow it; but my breasts grew, my uterus matured, and my overall womanhood tried to take shape in this static body. Yes, I looked like some child with a hormone problem; or to some, worthiness of being a porn star. Most importantly, if it weren't for the friends I had during this time, I would have gone into a life of crime.

Petrushka: Bullshit! Cyborgs are conditioned to obey the law!

Liesel: Are you not listening? Francesca was not under the influence of the conditioning medication! No doubt, if in fact she is, it is of a very minimal dose; perhaps the lowest of all the cyborgs.

Francesca: Right. I only take the minimum allowable dosage, but Petrushka; if you were given insight and freedom to think for yourself, I doubt you would be doing half the things you do. Including having sex with your handler when he so demands it! You're what- 17, 18?

Petrushka: What I do with 'Sandro, is my business!

Francesca: And yet every time he touches you in the most intimate of ways, as much as you may like it, as many times as he may have brought you to orgasm, something deep inside repulses you about him.

Petrushka: What about you and Fernando!

Francesca: We may have our moments of intimacy, but we haven't went ahead on practicing making babies- if you so want to know. Also, we're married. That is something I so wanted since being a little girl, and in that have fulfilled something in me that you will always be empty with. Sex means nothing without love, and as much as 'Sandro has dropped your panties and boned you into climax, it is nothing because for him there is no emotional attachment but yet for you, some little yellow pill tells you that this is right. I have gone without the medication for years and as much as it would hurt, I know I can go off it and still live a normal life, but how about you? Can you go off your medicine as much as withdrawal pains will take you, would you be able to live a normal life, and in that life, allow Allessandro to touch you as he does? I know I would with Fernando because I have.

Liesel: Since when?

Francesca: Since… this morning. I forgot yesterday's dose and went through the pains of not taking it during the night, and yet he was there to hold me and tell me that everything will be alright. Later in the morning he gave me a dose from Rachel's field kit. And during this time as helpless as I was; him holding me, gave me a sense of protection. That no matter what happens; he would be there for me. I doubt Allesseandro would be there for you, Petrushka.

Petrushka: You Lie! You're a liar! A No good Stinking Liar!

Francesca: Isn't a rule of conditioning of a Type 2 Cyborg is not to ever go against another member of the agency?

Liesel: That is true for most type 1 units as well.

Francesca: Since Alpha, Tee and I were the first units built for Section 2; that would make me a senior member of the agency. Whom you have now just gone against… Petrushka.

Petrushka (beginning to feel ill): No I have not!

Francesca: You called me a liar. That goes against conditioning rules.

Petrushka: But you are a…

Petrushka doubles over in pain and staggers away from the table where she throws up against a wall. She then faints by her own vomit.

Liesel: That was cold Francesca.

Francesca: No one calls me a liar and gets away with it. If she hadn't shut down, I would have shot her myself. Stupid bitch.

Liesel: Can I ask a very personal question?

Francesca: You can ask anything.

Liesel: Why is it that in the compound you cant do anything for yourself but out here you are functioning like normal person?

Francesca: That's because out here I don't have to think much to get things done. In the agency, there is so much to do to make so many people happy, its down right confusing at times!

Liesel: What of those moments of indecision that you're famous for? I hear you can't even decide what color panties to wear at times!

Francesca: I do have some issues on making my own decisions, but that's because those medical technicians tried to erase me too hard and end up knocking out part of my decision capabilities. Fernando has made it easy for me by writing out a daily script as to what I should wear for what occasions. He is also helping me keep track of my cycle so that I won't have any accidents.

Liesel: Have you had any…accidents?

Francesca: No, I'm pretty regular. Only on the first couple of months when I was reactivated I had a couple of accidents, but not since then.

Liesel: So, everything is right with you? How is that arm?

Francesca: Everything seems to be OK. The arm is getting better too.

Liesel: Good. Now what shall we do with… her?

Francesca: Leave her alone. She is not spoiling my lunch.

Francesca goes back to eating. Liesel think that she should help Petrushka, but Francesca shakes her head at her for getting up. After a shrug and a sigh, Liesel sits back down and continues eating.

Francesca (to herself): That bitch…how dare she call seniority…on me.

Liesel: Well, you have been with the agency for only a relatively short time.

Francesca: 3.32 years since I was reactivated; but the year of development, another year of training, and more time on missions. Actually, I do not want to count the years. It saddens me that I could not save my first handler, and it took my second to get me to overcome that. But as for you, you've been in service longer than that fake redhead bitch ever was.

Liesel: By chance, are you alright? I am sensing a personality shift coming from you.

Francesca: I'm just fucking angry, angry at her and there is no outlet to release this anger. If there was Padania to shoot, then I would be able to concentrate all this anger in blowing heads off, but now… that fucking bitch, who the fuck she think she is?

Liesel: Perhaps it would be more beneficial to calm down and enjoy our meal.

Francesca: Hmph…

For the moment, the girls continue with their meal, trying their best to ignore Petrushka.

Fernando and Alpha make their way back on foot to Castrogiovanni's store.

Fernando: Damn it…

Alpha: What?

Fernando: We are being followed, again.

Alpha: Jose and Henrietta?

Fernando: Spotted them too, eh?

Alpha: They're not the hardest fratello pair to make out.

Fernando: OK. We're going to pass that old guy and you latch on to him while I duck inside a building. When they pass, I get them from behind while you charge to the front.

Alpha: Normally I would agree, but this is Henrietta we are dealing with. The trigger happy schoolgirl, who is as unstable as warmed over nitroglycerine.

Fernando: Then there is only one option left.

Alpha: What's that?

Fernando (taking the corner of the block): The direct approach.

Fernando takes Alpha and has him against the wall waiting with him. In a minute's time, Jose turns the corner with Henrietta. Fernando's gun is drawn at Jose's temple. Alpha takes Henrietta's violin case by her wrist and aims his gun at her eye.

Fernando: Don't even try…I'm not here to hurt either one of you, but don't dare push me to that point.

He starts to withdraw the gun from Jose's head, making a nervous Henrietta calmer. Alpha lets go of Henrietta's violin case and puts away his gun.

Fernando: Now, why are you, and no doubt the other handlers, following me?

Jose: We were not following you, just doing our daily patrol.

Fernando: Bullshit, I met with Ferro and she told me that you assholes would be following me around. Now the question is why. Start answering.

Jose: On behalf of the agency, I would like to apologize for our actions against you, your team, and Francesca especially.

Fernando: Apology not accepted.

Jose: Uhm, is there a reason why it is not accepted?

Fernando: Because of the action of some of your colleagues; I and members of my team are wanted criminals. For what? A misunderstanding? How about this? Cyborg-napping.

Jose: Cyborg-napping?

Fernando: It seems that Petrushka got lost after I had to deal with Allessandro. Francesca found her lost and has her under her care. But of course, a missing cyborg and our intervention thereof will be deemed as abduction of Petrushka. But when Allessandro makes his complaint, it will be of my team kidnapping Petrushka. I can assure that no intent of abducting Petrushka was ever the case, but a lost cyborg in the middle of the ghettos of Roma is a security issue that I am now dealing with.

Jose: Can I see Petrushka for myself?

Fernando: No.

Jose: Why not?

Fernando: And find out where I am hiding my team? No. You can meet with us when I meet with Ferro at the café at the Piazza di Spagna. Not far from where you buy gelato at the cart for Henrietta. Now, this meeting is over. Call off the dogs, or if I find you or any other fratello following me, I am not going to be nice. Understand?

Jose nods. Fernando points to the direction from which they came from. Jose takes Henrietta by the hand and starts taking her. Fernando takes to the opposite direction from here Jose went, taking the next available corner.

Fernando: Let's take the long way to Castrogiovanni's Pasta to Go.

Helenia steps out to the alley way where the girls were eating their lunch, finding Petra laying past out in a pool of her vomit.

Helenia: What the fuck… is she strung out on drugs?

Liesel and Francesca look at her and then at Petrushka.

Francesca: Oh, probably. We'll clean up the mess and wash her up upstairs.

Helenia (pulling out a water hose from a spool against the wall): Like hell you're not!

She then turns on the hose, spraying the floor and then Petrushka with cold water, cleaning up the mess and her with it. It takes several seconds for Petrushka to wake up before drowning reflex kicks in.

Petrushka (putting up her arms to keep from getting wet): Stop it! Stop it!

After a while, Helenia turns off the water and returns the hose to the spool.

Helenia: You strung out on drugs?

Petrushka looks at herself before looking at Helenia with a confused stare.

Petrushka: Huh, drugs? No!

Francesca: It's actually Morning Sickness.

Helenia: Hmmmm…

Petrushka: Huh? I'm not pregnant!

Francesca: You better say you are because that is what you told us!

Petrushka: But I'm not pregnant!

Liesel walks over to Petrushka and helps her up again then whispers in her ear, "Listen; if you would like food, sanctuary, and to be able to see Allessandro later today; you better say that you are pregnant before the store owner throws you out."

Petrushka stare at Liesel for a moment as Liesel nods at her.

Petrushka: I'm sorry. I don't want other people to know.

Helenia: You don't want people to know? What are you going to do when you have a belly sticking out in front of you?

Francesca: Its OK, Mrs. Castrogiovanni. You know how stupid girls are today.

Petrushka: Hey! I'm not stupid?

Liesel (whispering into her ear as she helps to the table): Petrushka, please do learn to shut up.

Petrushka says not a word as she sits down at the table. Liesel takes her seat again.

Helenia: Take her upstairs when you're done and wash her up. I don't want her contaminating the food we sell. Bad enough she can't roll out meatballs. How is she going to take care of that child she will one day drop into this world?

Both Liesel and Francesca look at her sternly for her not to answer.

At the hotel, Ferro meets up with Rachel, who was taking a light nap but is awakened when Ferro enters the room. She takes her S&W 1911 from under the pillow and aims it at Ferro. Ferro freezes by the door for a moment, knowing that Rachel could blow her away if instincts went the wrong way. Rachel continues to aim at Ferro with her gun.

Rachel (still aiming): Close the door and sit down.

Ferro does as she told her, taking a seat at one of the comfy chairs in the room.

Rachel (stilling aiming the gun at Ferro): Tell me what happened.

Ferro looks at her at the moment.

Ferro: You mind putting away your weapon?

Rachel: Tell me what you found out and I'll consider putting away my gun.

Ferro: Well… uhm. Fernando, your father, is not too happy.

Rachel: That's beside the point. Now why?

Ferro: I will say this much: Fernando wants you and Juanita to meet with him at the Piazza di Spagna at 3 o'clock.

Rachel: Then leave and don't come back without Juanita at 2:30pm.

Ferro: Now want a minute… I'm the supervising fratello here.

Rachel: Not to me you are not. I am still an American Citizen and daughter of Fernando G. What your agency did to me, you should be in jail for but instead I work for you through him. Now, before you end up as tomorrow's newspaper headlines, "Suit Dressed Slut Found Died in Sleazy Hotel", I would advise you to go get Juanita and bring her back here at 2:30. Meanwhile, I will continue catching up on my rest. Any interruptions thereof will be met with a couple of rounds fired from this gun. Understand what I am telling you?

Ferro: This matter will not end here.

Rachel: If you want to see tomorrow's sunrise, you will. Now get out and do your job.

Miffed at the situation, Ferro slowly gets up and leaves. Rachel uses her enhanced hearing to follow Ferro down the hall and eventually to an elevator. Once the elevator closes, she waits for another several seconds for footsteps that might double back, but hears none. She goes back to becoming a ball and goes to sleep, after putting her gun back under her pillow.

Fernando and Alpha make it halfway to their destination, completing the uneventful walk they have had all day. Fernando takes out his cellphone, making a call to Francesca. Strangely, it rings several times before it was answered.

"Hello?" a female voice answers.

Fernando (unsure as to why): Liesel? Where is Francesca?

Liesel: She's helping Petrushka clean herself up.

Fernando: What happened?

Liesel: Nothing of importance, really. Petrushka had a war of words with Francesca and went into conditioning arrest when she challenged Francesca's seniority.

Fernando: And she started to throw up, I bet.

Liesel: Yes, in fact she passed out on her own vomit.

Fernando: Figures.

Liesel: Is Alpha with you?

Fernando: Yeah, hold on.

Fernando hand the cellphone to Alpha.

Alpha: Yo?

Liesel: Hello Alpha; is anything the matter?

Alpha: Everything is fine.

Liesel: This is no time for you to be pulling the y-chromosome on me.

Alpha: We had a small setback in the meeting with Ferro. Hopefully it will be resolved at the next meeting at 1500 hours.

Liesel: You are certain in telling me this, correct?

Alpha: Yes, I am. What is this about Petrushka lying in her own vomit?

Liesel: It is quite the long story. I shall tell all when you arrive.

Alpha: Eventually, we're taking the scenic route to see if we are being followed so we can have our dealing with the followers. Now can I ask what is with you? You sound, I don't know, angsty.

Liesel: A cyborg is willing to do what she must for her team, and especially her partner. However, I am getting weary of making meatballs.

Alpha: There are some that would consider you lucky for having a job. Hold on tight while we get there. OK, dear?

Liesel: I will.

Alpha: Good girl.

Alpha smooches the cellphone after Liesel smooches Francesca's iPhone on her end. Fernando grabs the phone and wipes it along the side of his suit jacket.

Fernando: I hope I don't have to disinfect this thing.

Alpha: Oh please, you should be lucky to get some of my germs; might even help you out a bit.

Fernando: Genetic freak.

Alpha: Calling the kettle black now, are we?

Fernando: Hmph.

Alpha: Besides, she kissed the phone on her end first. You know, I had to send a kiss back.

Fernando: Yeah, I remember young love too, but I never let my emotions get in the way of the mission.

Alpha: Knowing you back then, you did let emotions get in the way of your missions. Even at times, make life and death decisions for you. You're not the emotionless Dr. Spock you make yourself out to be. I've seen some of your 'Oh Shit!' and 'What the Fuck?' facial expressions. I must say, some of them were quite grand.

Fernando: And you should see yourself when you limp out of a mission with a couple of rounds embedded into your ass cheeks. Those are quite grand within themselves, you know.

Alpha: Ha-ha-ha…

Fernando: I think you are supposed to say, 'Touche` Monsier Pussy Cat!'

Alpha: As many times you've said it, I still don't get it.

Fernando: Well, when and after this mission is over, I'll lend you my Cartoon Collection laptop for you and Liesel to study over. See Tom and Jerry's 2 Mousketters first to get that reference.

Alpha: I think I already do, but it makes no sense in this content.

Fernando: Trust me, and watch it during some down time.

Alpha: Alright, if I must…

Fernando: Don't take it as a form of punishment. Enjoy it for what's its worth. And don't go over analyzing it either. You'll miss the jokes in it.

Fernando sighs and then adds to his side of the conversation.

Fernando: Let's go check on the cars so we can use them later at the meeting.

Alpha: Sounds like a plan.

Fernando: Now, where can I get some Castrol Syntec in 10-50W?

Alpha: Planning to do an oil change?

Fernando: Cathy is in dire need of a tune up, considering we drove over a few thousand miles in just a few days going across Italy. I think Felix needs some tune up too.

Alpha: You named your cars after those you knew and died?

Fernando: So what of it? Besides, Francesca named the Alfa Felix since it was his car originally.

Alpha: Just sayin'. Anyways, I think we can go by Caesar's Auto Body and General Mechanic for tune up supplies.

Fernando: Alright. I'll trust you on this one…

For the next 1/2 hour, they continue walking until they get to the garage where they vehicles were parked. Fernando goes about his Porsche and thoroughly examines it from top to bottom. Once satisfied with the results, he opens the driver's side door and sits in the Porsche. The key is put into the ignition, the engine started, and revved above cold-start idle for about a minute. He then lets go of the gas pedal and sits back against the seat. The engine runs at a lower speed. He sighs for a moment, and then stretches in his seat before stepping out of the car.

Fernando: Take her and get her tuned up.

Alpha: Eh?

Fernando: Take the Porsche and get her tuned up. I'm realizing that I got a work load to take care of with Francesca.

Alpha goes to the back of the Porsche, tapping on its glass hatchback lid.

Alpha: There is something in the back for you to take.

Fernando (as he looks inside to the rear): What?

Alpha: The evidence from Turin.

Fernando sees a box in the back of the hatch area and reaches to the hatch release lever by the door frame. The hatch pops open once the lever is pulled. Alpha reaches inside and takes out the box. Closing the hatch with the side of his arm, Alpha then carries the box to Fernando.

Fernando: What the hell is this… crap?

Alpha: Remember; you sent me and Liesel to get Mario and Maria's cellphones?

Fernando: Yeah…

Alpha: The police didn't want to dig through it, so they gave us the entire contents of their personal effects.

Fernando: Damn it, I swear. Alright, where's their cellphone?

Alpha: The cellphone is in there, somewhere. In fact there are several.

Fernando: They're cellphone bombs, or at least parts to build them.

Alpha: Don't bother about their money though, I checked; some fuzz must've pocketed it.

In silence, Alpha reaches out to Fernando to give the box to him. Fernando receives the gift and takes it to the Alfa, placing it on the passenger seat. He then leans against the door of the Alfa, crossing his arms.

Fernando: Thank you. I know you tried.

Alpha: Like you are so fond of saying, "Don't thank me yet. Not until the mission is over."

Fernando: Hmph… Alright then. When the mission is over.

Alpha: Another chow mein eat-off?

Fernando: You got lucky last time. I had a big breakfast that day.

Without another word being said, Alpha climbs into the driver's seat of the Porsche and drives it out of the garage. Fernando looks at the content of the box, finding a pair of Blackberries, and one folding clam cellphone made by Samsung. The rest were Nokia and assorted parts for them. He pockets the blackberries, the clam cellphone and a couple of Nokia cellphones. The box gets placed into the trunk of the Alfa and secured.

Fernando walks the few remaining blocks to the Castrogiovanni's building, pretty much ignoring the sites and sounds around him. It takes him about 12 minutes to finish his journey to his room.

At the same time, Ferro enters the compound, making her way to the dorms. Going through the maze of halls and stairs was not a hard task for someone who had memorized the maze before, thus getting to Juanita's room was easy for Ferro. She steps up to the open doorway, inspecting the broken door lock for a moment. Out of respect, she knocks on the door to get Juanita's attention.

Juanita (sitting on the bed): Come in.

Ferro walks into the room, finding Juanita sitting on the bed, her legs extended along the length of the bed. She sees that the storage box was not removed from the room.

Ferro: I don't know what the problem is, but you have to come with me.

Juanita: What for, another interrogation?

Ferro: As far as I am concerned, you're free to do as you please, but I need you to come with me to meet with your counterpart.

Juanita: And who would that be?

Ferro: Don't make it difficult, we have a 3 o'clock appoint with Fernando. So come one, we don t have that much time to catch up with him.

Juanita looks at her wrist watch.

Juanita: We have about 2 hours.

Ferro: We have to get Rachel from the hotel and meet up with him before the others do.

Juanita: Or what?

Ferro sighs. She then takes her Blackberry from her pocket and dials a number on it. The call is answered within the third ring. She answers to the voice on the other end of the phone.

Ferro: Hello, Fernando. I'm here with Juanita. Could you have a talk with her? Why? It seems that she does not want to come. Alright, hold on.

She hands the Blackberry to Juanita.

Ferro: Fernando wants to talk to you.

Juanita takes the blackberry, putting it to her ear.

Juanita: Yeah, what is it? I have to? 3o'clock? I'll be there.

She hands the Blackberry back to Ferro. Ferro takes her cellphone and places it to her ear but finds the connection dead.

Juanita: He already hung up.

Ferro: You could have told me that.

Juanita: Yes, I could have…but I didn't.

Ferro (as she puts away the Blackberry): Don't try to be a bitch around me. I can out bitch any woman in this facility and make your stay here very uncomfortable. Let's not remember your first year here. So watch yourself around me. Now, let's go get Rachel and maybe some lunch, I have not eaten yet.

Juanita does not answer but gets out of bed as Ferro walks out the door.

Ferro (walking into the hall): Take your service weapon with you!

Juanita hesitates for a moment, gathering her purse with her S&W 1911 .38Super before walking out the room. In a couple of minutes, they were driving away in Ferro's Mercedes.

Hind site is always 100 percent. Though the cars were sent to repairs just days ago, they were not given their proper maintenance, and this bothered Alpha. It bothered him in the fact as to why it was not asked. Then the answer came to him; because no one thought about it at the time.

In a few minutes he is driving into Caesar's Auto Body and General Mechanic Shop, pulling into an empty stall. He steps out of the car, looking about the place as the other mechanics work on a variety of cars, mostly Italian cars, but a few imports as well.

A young kid in mechanics overalls walks over to the Porsche, wiping a wrench that was bigger than he was.

Alpha: Where's Ceasar?

Young Kid: Who wants to know?

The other mechanics look over from various areas, mostly from under hoods of various vehicles.

Alpha: Tell him 'The Kid' is here, with a Porsche for him to look at.

The young kid walks towards him, looking him over, clenching the wrench within his twisting hands.

Young Kid: Let's get one thing straight. I'm The Kid around here.

Alpha: Listen kid. I was 'The Kid' when your mom was shoving her breast into your mouth and changing your diapers. Now, can I see Ceasar; or do I have to take my business elsewhere?

The sound of limping foot steps with a cane grows louder as an older man arrives to them.

Older Man (gesturing to the young boy): I'll take care of this, Alfonso…

The young boy looks at him momentarily before walking away from the scene. The old man turns to Alpha.

Old Man (slowly walking about Alpha): Hmmm… Now I never forget a face…Little Al Lautani. It's been what, 5, 10 years?

Alpha: About 8 years on and off, but enough to see that kid in diapers. So things still the same, Ceasar?

Ceasar: More or less…

Then Ceasar looks at the Porsche.

Ceasar: Italian rides not good enough for ya? You's always coming in here with some German ride. Last time you came in with a M5 Beamer. Took me 3 days to get parts for that thing!

Alpha: Just as before, it's a barrowed ride I'm responsible for. She'll need an oil change with double racing filters and Castrol Syntech 10-50W. Also, a tune up and check the suspension for loose parts but don't change the set up. It's owner like it loose in the rear for some reason.

Ceasar: Of course. Can't you see she gots a big ass in the rear? And no weight to it either.

Alpha: Well, you'll figure it out faster than I can. That's why I'm giving her to you.

Ceasar nods.

Alpha: So how much is this going to cost?

Ceasar: Let's see… You know that 20 year old Porsche parts are hard to get.

Alpha: OK, OK… so 200 Euros then.

Ceasar: 250 Euros.

Alpha: 225 Euros.

Ceasr: 230 Euros; and throw in 4 pizza pies for the boys.

Alpha: How fast?

Ceasar: Come back in an hour.

Alpha nods before walking out the shop. For a while he stands on the sidewalk, looking about and thinking where to go.

Back in Fernando's rented room, Fernando lays down on his bed, with his laptop on his lap and a cable from it to one of the Blackberries. He dumps its core into his laptop. Within seconds he is looking at a hexidecimal map of everything that in that Blackberry, including deleted messages.

Fernando (to himself): Interesting, This looks like Mario's Blackberry. Short statements and lack of txt'in shows male characteristics. Hmmm… several meetings for weapons and money exchanges…but no talk of nukes.

He continues for another 1/2 hour before switching blackberries. The file is saved before the Blackberry is disconnected. The other Blackberry connected to the laptop with no problems but the downloaded text looked odd.

Fernando (to himself): Interesting…

With a couple of keystrokes several decryption algorithms are run at once, finding the decryption key in a matter of second. The entire text is immediately converted.

Fernando (to himself): That was too easy… now lets see.

Several calls are found to Lady Bianca on this cellphone. Various texts to her were also in the file, showing female traits of wireless communications.

Fernando (as he scratches his chin): This must be Maria's cellphone. In close proximity to Lady Bianca's calls were several to 'Caesar'.

A more interesting pattern emerges as several numbers, though all different, were received within the same time of day. A deeper search shows that certain numbers were used on certain days. And all of the numbers had 33 as the country area code.

Fernando (to himself): I serious doubt these scumbags are French. Not even the French would be this vile or stupid.

He takes notes of his findings and saves them. Shutting down the laptop and putting it on the nightstand by the bed, Fernando stretches and lies back against the pillows.

Not wanting to, exhaustion takes Fernando off guard and makes him take a nap. He is eventually awakened 90 minutes later by a loud knock on the door. He sits up on the bed and looks at the floor as the loud knocking repeats itself.

Fernando (getting up): Alright! I'm coming.

He walks to the door and opens it. Alpha was on the other side.

Alpha: Car's done Chief.

Fernando: The car? Oh. Yeah. What else?

Alpha: Almost time to go to that meeting with Ferro.

Fernando (walking back into the room): Alright. Arm up, get the girls to do the same and park the Porsche in front of the store. I got a couple of things to finish up.

Fernando gathers his suit and laptop, putting on the suit as the latop is turned on. With a few keystrokes, he then turns off the laptop and closes it. The Blackberry, his cellphone and his AA .45 ACP are the last items he picks up. Taking the laptop under his shoulder, he walks out the door, seeing Alpha waiting for him by the doorway.

Fernando I thought I said for you to get the girls and make sure they are ready. I got a few things to do before catching up with you all.

Alpha: Can I ask what it is?

Fernando: Trying to figure out which numbers were the nuke sellers. I narrowed it down to a few, all with French area codes.

Alpha: The French, eh? The French aren't crazy or stupid. It's not like the Italians are taking over their wine and cheese markets.

Fernando: Next step is to figure out the call patterns and then trace them to their locations. I would not be surprised if they were within Italy's borders.

Alpha: Oy Vey! The roaming charges would be murder!

Fernando: Alpha…

Alpha: Yes Chief?

Fernando: Get the girls and the car ready. I'll be down in 10 minutes.

Alpha: OK Chief…

Fernando shakes his head as he walks back to the room. Alpha can be heard taking his soft steps to the stairs and goes down to get the girls. Though he could have restarted his laptop, Fernando instead waited, running the facts and figures in his head as he sits down on the chair.

Walking softly, Alpha makes his signature call as he arrives at the landing.

Alpha: Ante Up!

Almost immediately, Liesel wipes off her hands and goes out front to meet Alpha.

Liesel: It is time?

Alpha (smiling at her): Load up, we leave in nine.

Liesel (smirking back at him): Yes, sir.

Alpha: Francesca?

Francesca: In a minute, this is almost done.

Alpha: Francesca, if you don't get ready now, we're going to miss Fernando.

Francesca (accompanied by the sound of dropped utensils): Coming!

As Francesca ran past Alpha up the stairs, Petrushka leaned into the doorway.

Petrushka: And what about me?

Alpha: You too, we need to leave in eight minutes.

Smiling in relief, Petrushka happily unties her apron and hangs it up. Soon after she makes her way to the landing, upon which Alpha quickly grabs her arm.

Alpha: Whoa-whoa, and where do you think you are going?

Petrushka: To…to wash up.

Alpha: What's wrong with the way you are now?

Petrushka: I can't possibly go to my 'Sandro looking like this.

Alpha: You're not bleeding and you're not bruised, you'll be fine. Besides, he might like your new homely look. Maybe get him thinking about marriage.

Petrushka (now thoroughly excited): You really think so?

Alpha (looking away and under his breath): Who knows?

A minute later, Helenia walked into the room with an irritated expression. Looking around for her suddenly missing help, she spies Alpha along with Petrushka slowly moving behind him.

Helenia: Where did all of my helpers go?

Alpha: I am sorry Mrs. Castrogiovanni, but we must leave now. I thank you for all that you and Angelino have done.

Helenia: Don't give me that; there is still plenty to do for tomorrow and I have already sent my girls off to get more supplies.

Alpha: Perhaps I can compensate you then?

Helenia: How? Are you going to buy enough pasta to cover the lack of help?

Pulling out his wallet, Alpha pulled two bills out of his wallet. Holding then up, Alpha then separates them to reveal two €500 bills.

Alpha: How about this much pasta in advance?

Quickly, Helenia takes the money and stuffs it inside of her blouse.

Helenia: You are paid through the end of the year. One more thing; tell your wife that if she ever wants a job, she has one.

Marching back to the kitchen with her head held high, Helenia disappears just as Angelino begins to chuckle.

Alpha: How about you Angelino? Would you like some compensation too?

Angelino: No-no, these past few days have been compensation enough. I have seen my dear Francesca grow to be the beautiful woman she is now and the wonderful wife we all knew she would become; and then there is you.

Alpha: Me?

Angelino: Yes, you. Marcello may have been on the other side, but he did so out of necessity rather then greed. He was Cosa Nostra, but he was an honest man who looked over his cosca like it was his own blood. Even though you are on our side now, he would have been proud to see the man that you've become.

Alpha: Thank you; Angelino.

Petrushka: Wife?

Alpha: Shush!

Francesca gets upstairs to the room and sees Fernando on the comfy chair in deep thought. She stops just a few steps into the room and looks at him.

Francesca: I'm sorry; I did not know that you were here. Alpha did not tell me.

Fernando (looking up at her): It's OK. Go get dressed…Umm…Like Lady Bianca.

Francesca: Huh?

Fernando: While you've been taking care of having a safe place for us, I went ahead with the search of intel. We might have to follow a few leads later.

Francesca (as she goes through her suitcase): Oh…OK.

She picks out a black silk camisole and panties, taking them to the bathroom to change and lightly freshen up. She then goes into her suit case and pulls out a knee high wrap around dark grey skirt with a black turtle-neck sweater along with a fresh pair of light beige pantyhose and a pair white leather Nike Sneakers with ankle high sweat sox. She gets dressed in just a few minutes, dabbing a bit of Chanel Number 5 perfume onto each layer she puts on, she then steps up to Fernando and shows off to him.

Francesca: Is this good enough?

Fernando (looking up at her): Yes. You chose that on your own?

Francesca: Not really, I just followed Lady Bianca's dress script that I have memorized.

Fernando: OK then. Arm up. We're going to have a meeting with Ferro and from there who knows. I need you to keep an eye on Petrushka and I don't want her to escape. This might look like a prisoner swap but it ain't.

Francesca: OK. I got all that… I think.

Fernando gets up off his chair, and takes Francesca's hand. With a slight pivot on his heel, he turns to her and holds her against him for a moment. He lets out a sigh which he tries to hold in. They both look at each other's eyes.

Fernando: I trust you enough that you did and you will do your best.

Francesca smiles; Fernando steps away from her and lightly pulls her behind him. He picks up the laptop from the table as he takes his steps to the door.

Fernando: Alright, let's go.

In a couple of minutes, Fernando meets Alpha, Liesel, and Petrushka by his Porsche in front of Castrogiovanni's store.

Alpha: Wow. If this was going to be a black tie affair, I would have put on something respectable.

Fernando: Can the jokes, Alpha. After we swap our respective personnel, the final stage of this mission goes into affect.

Petrushka: What final stage of what mission?

Everyone turns to face her.

Fernando: In case you don't know, Petra… Unlike you idiots running around and killing whatever Padania agents you find in the streets, I work for the CIA in conjunction with the SWA to deal with nuclear terrorism. That is my many of my missions are secret from the rest of your assholes, because you would interfere and destroy what little chances I have to get those sellers and retrieve what nukes can be found.

Petrushka just stares at him, along with her jaw dropping.

Fernando (turning away and opening the doors to the Porsche): Somebody close that mouth of her before a fly ends up going inside…

Fernando continues to set up the inside of the Porsche and checks out the work done on it. He then turns to the group.

Fernando: Alpha, Liesel, you two in the back with Petrushka in the middle. Francesca, you take the front passenger seat.

A few seconds pass and everyone gets into their assigned seats. Fernando turns on the engine and waits for a moment, looking over the gauges as their needles begin to rise. Putting the car into gear, they drive off. Fernando tosses his cellphone at Alpha.

Fernando: Call up the place and ask to arrange for a large table in the back of the outdoor area for… 5, 6, 7, 8… make it 10 people and have coffee and pastries ready when we get there.

Alpha: …Roger.

Alpha makes the call for the arrangements to be made. They drive to within a couple of blocks from the café to park the car in a nearby small garage. In silence, they walk the remaining distance. Fernando gives the receptionist a 50 euro tip as the group walks to their table.

They sit down in any order they wanted, ending up Alpha and Liesel, Fernando and Francesca sitting beside each other with Petrushka sitting between them. Fernando reaches out and fills his coffee cup, then takes a piece of pastry to munch on. As he eats, the others follows suit. It did not take much time for Fernando to request for seconds.

As the waiters walked away, Ferro, along with Juanita and Rachel arrive to the table. They begin to take their seats, though Ferro remains standing.

Ferro: Is there any reason why you always choose this spot above any other?

Fernando: Take a seat, Ferro. I have much to explain before you bring Petrushka to 'Sandro.

Ferro: I intend to take her now.

Fernando takes out the Blackberry in his pocket and tosses it next to plate of pastry.

Ferro: What is that?

Fernando: It's a Blackberry, similar to the one you have.

Ferro: I can see that. Now what is its significance?

Fernando: Have a seat and I'll tell you.

Miffed at the situation, Ferro takes a seat.

Fernando: Now take some coffee and a pastry or two.

Ferro: What for?

Fernando: Don't argue, just do. And while you do, explain what Jean is doing in the bell tower behind the stairs with Rico as the sniper.

Ferro: What are you talking about?

Fernando: Call the dogs off.

Ferro: But…I have nothing to do with this!

Fernando (pointing to the Blackberry on the table): Kill me, and you will never know who the nuke sellers are or if there are more nukes in Italy. As far as I am concerned, I'm still on a mission to account for all possible nukes and retrieve them accordingly! I can tell you that there are a couple more, but where I don't know. Now are you going to call off Jean, even if you don't know that he followed you and has targeted me? If he wants he can be part of this meeting.

Ferro (getting her Blackberry out): Alright, I'll call him.

Fernando: No, do better and text all the handlers to show up here as soon as they can get here.

Ferro can only return to him a disgusted look, as she fumbles with her Blackberry. Soon the message was out and handlers start to show up out of nowhere. Fernando asks the waiting staff to add chairs as they group grows larger and greetings are exchanged. 'Sandro shows up right behind Jose and Henrietta. Jean and Rico arrive last at the scene.

Jean (as he sits down after being told to do so): What is the meaning of this?

Fernando: How about you shutting up and listening?

Jean could only return a scowl.

Fernando: I don't care about who started this hunt against my group, and frankly because of it, you all lost my respect for you. But that is not the case. My issue is that I still have a case going on and you idiots are interfering with it!

Jean: I dare ask; what case? All the nukes are captured, thanks to you.

Fernando: Are they?

Jean: 21 nukes were found, 21 nukes were brought back as evidence.

Fernando: What about the ones the sellers could not sell? Care to have a bunch of lose nukes floating about Italia with no restraint over them? Want some idiot with a personal vendetta and hate streak and a load of cash send the sun to rise from the west at any Italian city of his choosing? I think not and it is those nukes that I need to find.

Juanita: How can you be so sure?

Fernando: Simple, one does not come with a truckload of nukes and sell a few of them to 1 seller. They have more, they want cash for them. Such deals do not go gentle into that good night.

Juanita sighs and slowly shakes her head.

Jean: What if you are wrong?

Fernando: Then I'll be out of your hair at the compound chasing nukes that do not exist. But tell me, knowing that there might be a slight chance of at least 1 loose nuke out there, could you sleep at night knowing that? I can't.

Jean: I think you're wrong.

Ferro: What if he is right?

Jean: HA!

Jose: Brother, we should at least take it into consideration.

Jean (as he gets up): Alright. It means that you will be out of my hair, than take all the time you want. Rico, lets go.

Ferro: Jean!

Fernando: No, let him go.

The group watches Jean leave and walk down the block before he takes the corner and disappears behind it.

Jose: So what's the plan?

Fernando: For you guys? Nothing.

Hillshire: Nothing?

Allessandro: Oh come on… not even a little infiltration work?

Fernando: Nothing. All that has been done, thanks to Francesca, or should I say Lady Bianca.

Francesca could only look down at the table and smile.

Fernando (continuing): Again, Thanks to Francesca acting as Lady Bianca, I got a few trace leads to follow. If successful, we will be returning with a truck load of nukes.

Allessandro: Francesca got you the intell? From what I seen, this is a team effort.

Ferro: Chief Lorenzo had Francesca out on a secret infiltration mission for the past month. If any of you guys would have interfered, she would have been caught cause she was followed everywhere she went. As Lady Bianca, she infiltrated the group and they took to her like fish to bait.

Francesca: Please don't talk to like I'm not here. It's not nice.

Ferro: If anything, we're praising your work.

Petrushka: Yeah right. Look at her, arm in a sling. She looks like she was carried home like the multiple times Angie was carried back to base in a stretcher.

Francesca: I infiltrated a group of bad guys without resorting to dropping my panties and show them what I have to offer.

Petrushka: What are you trying to say?

Francesca: I'm better looking than you, and my handler doesn't dress me funny.

Fernando: Francesca, Petrushka- cut it out!

Petrushka: You can't order me around, only my handler can!

Fernando: And according to your programming, so can any other member of the SWA staff. And since I'm the mission supervisor, so that out ranks your handler by quite a bit. Now my orders are for you to shut up or walk out!

Petrushka: Allessandro!

Allessandro: Actually Petrushka, we need to cooperate.

Fernando: Thank you 'Sandro. Now, Petrushka, Francesca was hit almost point blank with a 10 gauge slug. Even with her dual layers of ballistic protection, she was still injured. If it were you who took that hint, even with the protection she had, you would be near death right now because second gen are not built as tough as first gens. Now…

Petrushka: How you know all this?

Fernando: Rachel is a second gen cyborg like you, and all the weakness of her design applies to you. Francesca on the other hand is a first gen cyborg, despite lacking an internal ballistic protection; she is built stronger than you were. Now… back to the mission.

Fernando takes a bite out of his pastry followed by a swig of coffee. Then he looks at his watch.

Fernando: Now…I'm not requesting help from the agency. In fact I want to be left alone as I find these people. Only my team, including Alpha and Liesel will be assisting in capture and containment of those involved and the weapons found. Most importantly, we need to send a message out to say "In selling Nuclear Weapons, the chances of getting caught and killed in the process is greater than any reward or profit one could acquire." And say it in a louder voice than the Italian Government can say it. So, no disrespect to you or the agency, we need to do this alone.

Ferro: Then I must insist that you add an SWA team to go with you.

Fernando: Before I say no, which team is it?

Ferro: You got a choice of Hillshire and Triela or…

Ferro takes a moment to finish her sentence but Fernando jumps in before she could.

Fernando: Hillshire and Triela or who else?

Ferro: Claes and myself.

Fernando: I still say no to either case.

Ferro: And why not?

Fernando: The more people involved in a secret mission, the less of a secret it will be.

Ferro: But…

Fernando: My answer is still no.

They all look at him but don't want to challenge him.

Fernando: In 48 hours we move out. Until then, You Ferro, take care of Meeshie.

Ferro: I want you to reconsider before you go.

Fernando: I'll reconsider, but my answer is still no. Now if you don't mind, I got a team to reassemble and prepare for the mission.

Fernando gets up off the chair and starts to walk out. The members of his team begin to follow as the others SW members remained behind. Along the way Fernando hands 200 Euros to the head waiter and points to his table. With a nod, the waiter accepts the money and Fernando leaves. Soon the group was gone from the café.

'Sandro: Now what are going to do about it?

Ferro: We have 48 hours to join his team and assist one way or another.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

Special Thanks goes to Natchsider and Boomer Gonz for the use of their OCs Liesel and Alpha respectfully.

Special Thanks to Boomer Gonz for his help in making this chapter and past chapters.

* * *

Chapter 24: Chasing Shadows in the Night.

Fernando's group squeezed into the Porsche, with Rachel sitting in the hatch area because there would be more room there. Francesca, Liesel, and Juanita squeezed into the rear seat with Alpha taking the front passenger seat. Fernando sits in the driver seat, thinking for a moment before putting the key into the ignition.

Alpha: Everything OK, chief?

Fernando: Just thinking.

Fernando then puts the key into the ignition and turns on the car. Putting it in gear, he slowly takes to the street. He takes the long way home, with Juanita and Rachel thinking that they were going to the hotel that he always has at the Roma Hilton. Instead he continues driving, despite the questioning from the back seat. After a while, Alpha answers for him.

Juanita: Where are we going?

Alpha: You'll see when we get there!

Rachel: Seriously, where are we going?

Alpha: Some place called home.

Rachel: New York?

Fernando pulls into a gas station, parking the car at a gas pump and gets out the car. Alpha opens the door and lets the others out as Fernando tells the station attendant to fill up the tank with 104-octane. The attendant follows with the order with Fernando behind him to make sure that the right gas was selected for the car. The attendant notices him behind him and correctly selects the proper fuel before putting the nozzle into the car's filler hole. Fernando leans against his car.

Gas Station Attendant: Will that be all, sir?

Fernando: If it were me, I would do that myself. Just fill it until you can't fill it no more.

Gas Station Attendant: Hmmm… Alright sir.

Rachel and Juanita gather around Fernando.

Juanita: Where are we going?

Fernando hands a 50 Euro note to Rachel.

Fernando: Get me a ham and Swiss or provolone cheese sandwich and a coffee- regular – 2 sugars. Then get something for yourself and keep the change.

With that said Rachel runs out, grabs Francesca by the wrist and drags her across the street to the corner store to get her daddy what he requested.

Juanita: Well, you going to answer my question or what?

Fernando: Francesca has a few friends who helped her during her down time. We'll be spending the time with them.

Juanita: Where?

Fernando: You well see when we get there.

Juanita: What is it with the secrecy? Aren't I your agency partner?

Fernando: You are.

Juanita: Well?

Fernando: Look. I don't know the place. Just know how to get there that's all. And I might have to pay for another room or get a bigger room for all of us if they have them.

Juanita: Alright. I can deal with your ability to get lost and find yourself again. Now why are we doing this?

Fernando: Tell me the truth, Juanita. They tried to arrest you at the agency?

Juanita: Why are you changing the subject?

Fernando: Just tell me what happened.

Juanita: Too much happened.

Fernando: Give me details and hold nothing back.

Juanita: Alright. They did arrest and contained me for conspiring with a Padania agent.

Fernando: What… wait. Who was this Padania agent?

Juanita: Jean and Marco claimed it to be Francesca.

Fernando: WHAT! Explain what happened in details, from the beginning!

Juanita: I don't know all the details.

Fernando: Then tell me what you do know… (then to himself, even though she heard it) Damn it, I swear.

Juanita: Alright! Somebody, who I don't know, dug up Francesca's coffin, and found a cyborg in the box! On the basis of that, they, again I don't know who, stated that Your Francesca was a Padania spy. A crudely built cyborg with public domain cybernetics in order to infiltrate the SWA.

Fernando: All that was proven wrong when the medical team assholes rebuilt Francesca and discovered that she was Dr. Frankenstein's creation. Furthermore, since Francesca was missing and declared dead, a cyborg was created from her spare parts to give her a proper funeral.

Juanita: How do you know all this?

Fernando: I found Francesca, didn't I?

Juanita: So?

Fernando: I also found her file which explains everything about her.

Juanita sighs.

Fernando: So, who was it?

Juanita: Jean ordered my arrest and the team's capture. Marco, and Priscilla were all there. Priscilla put me under house arrest until you were captured.

Fernando: They tried.

Juanita: I know.

Juanita sighs as she bows her head down and shakes it.

Fernando: They didn't… you know.

Juanita: No, they didn't.

Fernando: Then…

Juanita: You sent Ernesto and Pia to the hospital?

Fernando: You wanted me to kill them? They came at us with guns drawn. They are lucky that I hit them with a pot of hot coffee!

Juanita: If you would have went with them, you would have met up with Rachel and I.

Fernando takes out his cellphone, scrolling through the list of messages until he finds Lorenzo's orders to end the hunt and shows it to her.

Juanita: I know about the message to end hostilities.

Fernando (lying): Ernesto tried to arrest us after the message was sent.

Juanita: He what?

Fernando: I never trusted Ernesto, never will. He has Pia on the verge to shoot at an instant. I could not trust going with him, and therefore, acted accordingly.

Juanita: There should have been a better way of dealing with it.

Fernando: Look, If you were there, I would have don't the same thing. You know anyone pulling out a weapon to use or threaten against me has just signed their own death certificate with me as their cause of death. No one endangers my life and gets away with it.

Juanita starts to walk away shaking her head. But before she could take a could of steps away, Fernando grabs her by the arm and pulls her back against him, holding her tight even though she had her forearms and clenched fists up against his chest.

Juanita: Let me go!

Fernando: No.

Juanita: I said, Let me go!

Fernando: I'm not letting you until you hear me out!

Juanita: Damn you, I swear!

Fernando: Look, I was protecting Francesca along with myself. I would have been more violent if you were in he place because Francesca being a cyborg can defend herself and she wears one or two layers of bullet proof layers, you don't. If Pia or Ernesto would have hurt you, I would have killed them.

Juanita: Why?

Fernando: You should never ask.

As Alpha and Liesel approach around the Porsche, Alpha munches a bag of chips seeing Fernando leaning against the door with his arms around Juanita's waist pressed tightly together.

Alpha: Yo…

Fernando and Juanita turned to them and then Juanita pushed off Fernando and turned away from them. Alpha and Liesel approach them up to the rearview mirror on the door.

Liesel: I do hope we are not interrupting.

Fernando: Just a private conversation.

Alpha: I see… So. What's the plan?

Fernando: Go home and recover.

Alpha: For how long?

Fernando: A day or maybe two. But we will be preparing and gathering intel during our own down time.

Alpha: I see. And after that?

Fernando: Final round and possibly end to all hostilities… for now.

Alpha: Hmmm… anything like the warehouse hit?

Fernando: I would not think so. I would believe it to be more like an ambush during the exchange.

Alpha nods.

Fernando: I'm sure the SWA would want them alive for questioning. But questioning and arrests don't work for idiots like these. Giving the right to their free phone call will invoke a chain reaction that we don't want.

Alpha: No loose ends, I like. Rendition might work too as a contingency; if they have such a program that is.

Rachel arrives with Francesca in tow, carrying a 1/2 filling shopping bag filled with food. At the same time, the gas attendant puts away the gas hose. She reaches into the bag and gives him the coffee and sandwich while the gas attendant approaches him. Fernando takes the food.

Gas Station Attendant: Anything else sir?

Fernando leans over to him, stuffing 50 Euro note into his hand.

Fernando: I need 10 minutes here before we go, then we will be on our way. That should cover what ever losses of gas sales you may have.

The gas station attendant nods and then heads to the next car to tend to its needs. Fernando motions to Alpha to raise the hood, making it look like work is being done to it. Alpha complies immediately. Fernando takes to the coffee and gulps down 1/2 the cup.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Yes daddy?

Fernando: You and Juanita need to understand one thing above all else.

Rachel: What is it?

Fernando: The place we are going to stay for the next couple of days are to be respected.

Rachel: OK.

Fernando: You and Juanita might be sleeping in a separate room.

Rachel: Uhm….

Fernando: No argument on this. I need total cooperation in this. Juanita…

Juanita: What do you want now?

Fernando: Nothing. We'll talk when we got to the place.

Juanita: Hmph…

Alpha: Will that be all?

Fernando: For now it will have to do. I just find it annoying that I have to deal with personal issues during a time where we need to be professionals.

Alpha: Alright.

Fernando drinks the rest of the coffee, and signals for Alpha to close the hood. Fernando opens the passenger door and starts to walk around the front of the car to the driver's side. Alpha gets the girls in the back seat, Rachel taking the rear hatch area with Francesca, Liesel, and Juanita squeezed into the rear seat. Alpha taking the front passenger seat again. Fernando sits in the driver's seat, turning on the car's ignition and drives away. After finding his way again, he drives straight for the garage where the Alfa was in. Once parked into place, everyone gets out of the car and gather in front of it.

Fernando leads the way to Castrogiovanni's Corner store. Behind him Liesel and Francesca can be heard talking.

Liesel: I certainly hope that we will not be making pasta to go again.

Francesca: Why not? I think it's good to do something.

Alpha: Ladies, you are excused from working there for the day. Right now we have to work on putting this mission to a close.

Liesel: Thankfully.

Francesca: But…

Alpha: But what, Frankie?

Francesca could only think about what to say but can't find the words.

Fernando stops in his steps and turns around to see his little group.

Fernando (handing his room keys and laptop to Alpha): Alpha, take everyone to my room. Take chairs from where you can and make a meeting circle around the table. I need to have a talk with Francesca and Juanita. Also, get a room from Angelino for the others. Francesca, Juanita, stay here with me.

Rachel: But…

Alpha (Grabbing Rachel by the shoulders from behind and starts pushing): Come on girl. You heard the boss.

Fernando, Francesca and Juanita stood by as Alpha and Liesel took Rachel away to Fernando's room. After seeing them cross the street to the next block, Fernando turns to his ladies.

Fernando: Juanita, you want to go home… as in when the mission is complete or stay in this misbegotten place for another year?

Juanita: I don't know. Anywhere you go is fine with me.

Fernando: Don't kid yourself into believing we have something that we don't.

Juanita does not say a word.

Fernando: We're friends, and at times more than friends. I care for you and do love you in some limited sense. I will even submit my life to save yours. But the lines of our relationship were drawn a long time ago and I will not cross them as long as they exist.

Juanita: Those lines have been erased a long time ago as a well! Or should I remind you about a certain Christmas holiday we spent together?

Fernando: Don't go there Juanita.

Francesca: What's going on?

Fernando: Personal stuff. Mostly when things get tough, things tend to go stupid which I want to stop.

Francesca: Well, if you two want some privacy, I can meet you at our room.

Fernando: No, because it involves you.

Francesca: Me?

Fernando: Look, Juanita never accepted that we are married, even though this is a mission marriage and does not believe that I have not taken advantage of you and the situation we are in. In short she thinks that I am using you.

Francesca turns towards Juanita.

Francesca: Is that true?

Juanita does not answer.

Francesca: He's not using me.

Juanita suddenly turns to face Francesca.

Juanita: How would you know! You're programmed and conditioned to follow his every order and satisfy his every need!

Francesca could only give her a blank stare for the moment before answering.

Francesca: I'm… I'm no longer programmed! He broke my programming and restored much of my memories a long time ago… because he wanted me to be free thinking and independent as possible!

Juanita: What about the conditioning medication? Doesn't that sway your emotions for him?

Francesca: No. I only take a minimum dose to help with the cybernetics. My feelings for him are true and not created by an outside means.

Juanita: So you love him!

Francesca: I do.

Juanita: So you would drop your panties for him!

Francesca: I have, but…

Juanita: But What?

Francesca: He… Fernando has not taken me as such even when I have offered myself to him as such.

Juanita: How do I know you are telling the truth?

Fernando: Cyborg's Honor – No cyborg can ever lie to any agency supervisor which includes you and me. It's part of their programming.

Juanita: But you broke her out of her programming!

Fernando: I broke her out of the routines that ties her to me to make her independent and free will thinking. But other routines like Mission Mode, and Cyborg's Honor remain intact as well as any knowledge she has that she would normally wouldn't. In short, Juanita, she is not capable or lying to you as she is to me. But for the rest of world be damned for she is one hell of an actor when she is following her script.

Juanita could not believe what she is hearing.

Fernando: You keep forgetting that while on a mission, we are a team. And we are currently still on a mission. All this personal bullshit must end before one of us gets killed. You understand where I am getting at?

Before Juanita could answer, three men in suits step up to them and block their way. They all slowly draw out handguns from inside their suits. Fernando puts his arms out and moves the girls behind him. The tallest thin one of the group spoke.

Tall thin man: Francesca, you are coming with us.

Fernando: Who are you to make demands from my wife!

The three laugh for a moment, passing off comments, "You heard that! She's his wife!"

The tall thin man steps up to Fernando, waving his gun to his face.

Tall thin man: I'm the one with the gun here, and I give the orders. Now, our boss wants to see her and if she answers his questions as he likes them , she will be sent home.

Fernando: And if I refuse…

Tall thin man (aiming the muzzle of his gun to Fernando's forehead): You die.

Fernando: You sure about that?

Before the tall thin man could answer, Fernando spins around the length of his arm, grabbing his wrist and thrusts it downward where the elbow met Fernando's open palm where it breaks against his hand. Reflexes open his hand and drop the gun before he could scream in pain. As the gun falls, Fernando let go of his wrist and chases the gun, catching it before it fell below the knee. A fast arc to the other two puts a bullet into one of their forehead and the other to his chest. They both fall dead on the floor as Fernando pushes the one with the big mouth on the floor with them. He sits on the floor next to his dead buddies, holding onto his arm which is bent into the opposite angle from where it folds. Emptying the bullets, Fernando drops his gun by his feet.

Fernando: Tell your boss to go fuck himself. And if you dare come near me or my wife again, you will end up dead like your friends. Let's go…

Francesca needed no reason to follow his orders, but Juanita needed a shove to get going. A couple blocks later, they arrive at the old building where the active core group temporarily resides. Francesca leads them up the stairs to their room, which the door was open and the other half of the group was seated down waiting for them. The laptop was on the table.

Inside the room Fernando points to the two of three empty seats for Juanita and Francesca to take. He walks over to the far end of the room and opens the window there.

Fernando: Now, we are in the final stages of this mission. Whether we get suit case nukes or not is beside the point. We are to get the sellers and have them as prisoners for the Italy and the UN or kill them if needed. I would prefer them to be alive but we can drag dead bodies as well. In fact we are going to act as if we want them alive but kill them all before we bring them in. Any questions?

Juanita: You want them all dead?

Fernando: Juanita, they would not care for you, your children or your family. To them they are just collateral damage in order to prove a point. So we are going to show them the same respect as they would show us.

Juanita does not to reply at this point.

Alpha: I'm game. When do we start?

Fernando: Now. Francesca, who is Caesar?

Francesca: Caesar?

Fernando: Yes.

Francesca: Uhm… he was somebody I met who… I don't know. He's a child-molesting creep who does not know how to keep his hands off a lady.

Fernando: Why was he part of the group? Why did you meet with him?

Francesca: Oh. Uhm… I was supposed to negotiate with him the terms of the deal.

Fernando: To get a nuke?

Francesca: Yes, and other things as well.

Fernando: OK.

Fernando opens up his laptop and writes up a short script for Francesca to follow. When done he puts the laptop to face her. He pulls out Maria's Blackberry and makes the call to Caesar. He hands the Blackberry to Francesca. A tiny pick up microphone is connected to the case of the Blackberry and into the laptop, recording the conversation.

Voice of the other end: Who is this?

Francesca: It is I, Lady Bianca. Is this Caesar?

There was silence for a moment. Then the voice returns.

Voice on other end: Yes it is. (after a another pause) How did you get Maria's phone?

Francesca looks at her script, finding the right lines to read.

Francesca: I took it when her place got raided and jumped out a window to escape. I barely escaped with my life.

Caesar: You know she's dead…

Francesca (going off script): Her mistake was making that nuclear terrorist threat on TV. Even I knew that was her!

Caesar: Hmmm… Alright. I assume that you are calling me because you need something. What do you need?

Francesca (staying off script): The original deal, plus, a couple of nukes.

Caesar: Nukes?

Francesca: If Maria was able to get some to make her threat with, then I want a couple myself.

Caesar: I'll see what I can do.

Francesca: I'll be there in two days; same restaurant as before.

Caesar: Two days?

Francesca: I'm down in Sicily; it's going to take me a couple of days to drive up to Aosta.

Caesar: You can take a plane, you know.

Francesca: Then how do I explain a quarter of a million euros in my luggage? (long pause on Caesar's end) You want the money?

Caesar (snapping out of it): Yes…Same restaurant as before.

Francesca: And one more thing.

Caesar: What?

Francesca: No funny stuff. I'm still a married woman.

Francesca hangs up the phone on her end, leaving Caesar to look at his cellphone with a 'what the fuck' expression.

Everyone turns to Fernando for a second.

Fernando: We'll take an auto-train in the morning. But first I'm going to call on some back up.

Fernando takes out his cellphone and makes a call.

Fernando: Hello, Ferro. Another meeting, You, I and our respective cyborgs- alone. 6pm. Thank you.

He hangs up his cellphone and pockets it. He then glances at his watch, which says 4:30pm.

Fernando: Rachel, you are coming with me. Arm up. The rest of you, prepare for a long trip and rest up for the night. We'll do dinner when I return. Alpha – you got the room for Juanita and Rachel?

Alpha: Aw shit… I'll take care of it.

Fernando nods at him, then signals to Rachel.

Fernando: Let's go, girl.

She follows him out the door.

Alpha: You heard him. Let's get packing.

Juanita: But my stuff is in the compound…

With a heavy sigh, Alpha pulls out his wallet and counts out a few hundred Euros to hand over to Juanita.

Juanita: I can't take that.

Alpha: Why?

Juanita: I need personal things as well.

Alpha: Okay, I'll just give you a little extra then.

Juanita (blushing): You don't understand. I need…intimate things.

Alpha: …So.

Juanita: It's indecent.

Alpha: How is it indecent? It's not like I'm pointing out suggestions from a Triumph store.

Juanita: You don't have to, it's the principle. It's just like a kid buying my underwear!

Alpha: I'm twenty-two.

Juanita: You look like you're sixteen!

Alpha: You didn't seem have any problems when I was executing people for your Agency when I was fourteen.

Juanita: I never said that.

Alpha: True, you didn't say anything.

Juanita: …I'm still not taking your money.

With a firm breath of frustration, Alpha looked at his wallet once more. Noticing Fernando's credit card was still in his wallet; Alpha takes it out and shows it to Juanita.

Alpha: See, now its Fernando buying your undies.

Juanita: Hey…!

Alpha: Liesel, take Juanita to the department store and let her get a few items to wear along with a small travel bag.

Along with Fernando's credit card, Alpha also hands her the Euros he had just removed from his wallet.

Alpha: Get whatever you need as well.

Liesel(looking at the folded Euros): Why so much?

Alpha: Get something to eat if you want as well, I'm gonna see about raiding the Pasta-to Go.

Liesel nods, taking Juanita by the wrist and heads out the door. With the door closing, Alpha looks at Francesca.

Alpha: You know what we're getting into?

Francesca: A pit filled with nasty people with rats and snakes.

Alpha: I see. How about this Caesar guy?

Francesca: Ceasar? God… I swear. Just because I'm a woman he thinks that he has the right to get into my panties. The guy is a creep! I don't like dealing with him!

Alpha: Well, maybe, when it this is said and done, you could put a couple of rounds into him. You know, put him out of his misery…

Francesca: Killing him would only make him think it's a new sexual high in a kinky operation. That is all he thinks about!

Alpha(smirks): Don't worry, we'll think of something.

Francesca just sighs. She gets up and sits on the chair next to him, showing him her back.

Francesca (pointing to her shoulder): You mind helping me take this sling off?

Alpha: You sure?

Francesca: Please.

Alpha: No sweat.

He reaches over to her shoulder, loosening the straps of the sling and slowly sliding it off her arm. She turns to the table and puts her arm on the table and wriggles her fingers for a moment, then flexes her arm after. She massages her shoulder when she is done.

Alpha: How's your arm?

Francesca: My arm? Oh. It's confining to be in that thing.

Alpha: But; is the arm is fine?

Francesca: The arm is OK; it's the shoulder joint that needs the weight off it for a while; something about the joint needing to be adjusted while it sets into place.

Alpha: Then it might be better if you put the sling back on.

Francesca: No. Dr. Bianchi explained that it's OK for should to be free for a while but I have to go places or lift things I should have the sling on.

Alpha: You know how little we trust him.

Francesca: I know. I don't like him either, but he is the doctor. And he said to keep the weight off it until I can get to the medical ward and get a full adjustment on it.

Alpha: ...Okay; I'll be back. I have to see about getting more rooms or beds for Rachel and Juanita. Can I trust you to stay here?

Francesca: Where am I going to go?

Alpha (getting up out of his chair): I just don't want to lose you again. Want some pasta to go or something?

Francesca: Just a soda, thank you.

Alpha nods as he walks out the door.

For some reason Alpha walked out of the building's main entrance instead of doing through the back entrance through the Pasta-To-Go kitchen entrance. This makes him walk to the corner just a few feet away and into the store entrance.

Alpha (walking to the store, then noticing something's wrong): Well Angelino, I need to make another deal with…

Several men in suits and hats stood around the store pointing guns at the store employees. One had a shotgun pointed to Angelino's face.

Too many goons to make an effective plan, Alpha thinks to himself.

Angelino: They want Francesca.

Alpha: What the hell for?

The goon with his shotgun to Angelino's face turns his shotgun to Alpha, another takes his place, putting a pistol to Angelino's temple.

Goon with shotgun: You know where she is, you take us to her.

Alpha: Why don't you do the smart thing and let everyone go?

Goon with shotgun: I'm the one with the big gun here, I give the orders.

Alpha pulls out his SiG and puts it to his temple. He makes his way slowly to the soda refrigerator and with his free hand takes a couple of sodas with him.

Alpha: I know where Francesca is. Let everyone go, put away the guns, and maybe we can give Francesca a visit. Anyone gets hurt and you will need to search the whole neighborhood to find her.

The goon with the shotgun eyes Alpha to see if he's telling the truth. Alpha pulls back on the trigger.

Goon with shotgun: Alright. Boys, put everyone in the back room.

The men gather the employees from the store and escort them to the back room where Pasta-to-Go was made. A few more men come out of the back and join the pack gathering behind the one with the shot gun. Alpha looks at them and pockets his gun, turning around and signals to them to follow him. Looking behind him, Alpha counts eight goons walking behind him. Most of them have hidden their guns in their pockets wherever possible.

Alpha walks around the corner and into the building next to the store.

Goon with shotgun: This better ain't be a trap.

Alpha: I said I was taking you to Francesca. Now you want to see her, you better follow me.

Alpha takes to the stairs nice and slow, taking each step deliberately. A nudge from the shotgun almost made him strike back at its own, but instead he picks up his pace. Once on the last flight of stairs to the top floor, he calls for Francesca.

Alpha: FRAN…Cesca!

Francesca hears him through the closed door, and found it odd that he would do that. She takes her SiG from her purse and walks over to the door, opening it with the gun behind her back.

Francesca: Yes, Alpha?

Alpha steps into view from the staircase. The Goons start to gather behind him from the staircase.

Alpha: We have company…these men want to see you.

Francesca: What do they want?

The goon with the shotgun steps around Alpha and steps towards the door.

Goon with Shotgun: The boss wants to see you.

Francesca: What for?

Goon with Shotgun: I don't ask questions when the boss wants things done.

Francesca: Tell your boss that I ain't seeing nobody, no where, no way.

The goon with the shotgun grabs Francesca by the arm what was behind her back with her gun. Pulling her into the hallway, she flings her arm about, revealing the gun in her back. She continues the travel of the arc of her hand until the muzzle lands to within fractions of an inch to the goon with the shotgun's forehead. A loud "BANG!" rings throughout the hallway. Before his dead body could hit the floor, Francesca lets off 6 more rounds, emptying her gun, taking down another four behind Alpha.

Alpha, upon seeing Francesca's gun, turns around onto one knee and starts shooting getting two before they could run down the stairs. One does make it down the flight of stairs, which Alpha gives pursuit too. Seeing the goon trying to run down the hall to the next fight of stairs, Alpha shoots him in the back in mid step. The goon falls down the stairs. As quietness settles about the place, Alpha sighs and shakes his head. A yelling voice can be heard on the floor below, that of Angelino Castrogiovanni.

Angelino (making his way up the stairs): Everything alright up there… Shit! This one of them?

Alpha: Yeah, we managed to get them all.

Angelino (making his way up the final stair case): This shit is going to be a mess to explain to the police.

Alpha: Let me handle the police. In fact, if you don't mind, I'll call for a clean up crew.

Angelino steps about the bodies on the floor as Alpha pulls out his mobile. He makes a conference call to Fernando and Ferro, who were on their way to see each other. After a few rings, the phones are answered.

Fernando: Hello?

Ferro: Who is this?

Fernando: Are you calling me, Ferro?

Ferro: Who's me? Fernando?

Fernando: I did not make this call, you did.

Ferro: I did not call you..

Alpha: I made the call.

Fernando/Ferro: Alpha?

Fernando: Everything OK over there?

Alpha: We had a run in with the local private enforcement over here and we need a clean up crew, stat!

Ferro: What Kind Of Local Private Enforcement?

Fernando: The Mafia, Ferro. I too have been running into those goons. Alpha, everyone alright?

Alpha: Liesel took Juanita to get some personal items, so it was just Francesca and I. We're both OK, but there is a bloody mess to take care of.

Fernando: I suppose you are going to need a cleaning crew.

Alpha (sighs): Yes.

Fernando: My only concern is our privacy issue.

Ferro: What privacy issue?

Fernando: I don't want no funny stuff from the other fratellos spying on us or even trying to arrest us during our sleep.

Ferro: Why I never…

Fernando: Well maybe you should have.

Alpha: FERNANDO!

Fernando: Yes, Alpha?

Alpha: I'll take care of the privacy issues. Ferro, send Olga with clean up crew at the address I'm going to text to you. Tell only her that I need some help, and while you're at it, I would like the police away from this area for a while.

Ferro: I'll try my best, Alpha. I'll need a full report when all this is over.

Alpha: Thank you.

Fernando: I'm already here. Where are you?

Ferro: Eh?… I'm a few blocks away. Alpha, I'm calling the team right now.

Ferro hangs up the phone.

Fernando: Alpha. If those fools tries to arrest us tonight, I'll be kicking your ass in the jail cell.

Alpha: If worst comes to worst, Liesel and I will take shifts in keeping watch and I'll call in a favor.

Fernando: A favor? Who the hell do you think you are?

Alpha: Don't you have a meeting with Ferro or something?

Fernando: She's not here yet. And by the way- thanks.

Alpha: Like you always tell me; don't thank me until this mission is over.

Fernando: Eh… I doubt this mission will end.

Alpha: Here's to hopin'.

Fernando: …yeah.

Alpha: See you when you get back. Hopefully this mess will be cleaned up.

Fernando: Alright.

From the corner of his eye, He can see Ferro turning onto the block he was on. Fernando hangs up the phone and waits at the café with Rachel. He keeps an eye on her as she approaches the café with Claes. The waiter comes by with the customary coffee and pastries. Rachel grabs something from the pastry plate and sweetens her coffee. Ferro soon stands by a barrier that separates the table from the rest of the sidewalk with Claes next to her.

Fernando separated the barrier sections and opens it to allow Ferro and Claes to enter, sitting at their table with them. Fernando secures the barrier once they had gone through.

Ferro: Now what is going on to necessitate a meeting this late?

Fernando: Like I explained in the phone call, I'm going to need back up in this final stage of the mission.

Ferro: What does this mission entail?

Fernando: We leave for Turin in 24 hours, once I can confirm certain intel. Then we are going to request more nukes. Upon the sale, we strike and take the nukes with us. I'm also going to need a suit case full of traceable euros. Standard size aluminum suit case will do.

Ferro: You know that might be difficult.

Fernando: Do what you can. We leave for Turin in 24 hours. They can meet us Golden Palace Hotel. After that, we head to Aosta for the final leg and meeting. We'll set shop at the Roma Hotel. The initial set up meeting will be at the Ristorante Aosta. Other meetings will be at the Caffe Nationalze. Depending on where our final meeting and exchange is to take place, we will be needing back up then.

Ferro: This is pretty raw as it is.

Fernando: It's all I got, and I am going to need help with it.

Ferro: I'll get to you in the morning then, after I talk with Jean about it and make final preparations for the team. If we don't meet tomorrow, then we will meet at the Golden Palace.

Not pleased with the answer, Fernando takes it.

Fernando: Alright. The Golden Palace it is.

Ferro makes final notes on her blackberry before getting up and taking Claes with her out the café doorway.

Rachel: You expect her to do as she told you?

Fernando: No. But at least they can not complain if we leave Rome.

Rachel: Thought so.

Fernando: What would you like to eat?

Rachel: Eat?

Fernando: Other than having a father/daughter time, I do not want to return to a middle of a clean up operation and be asked questions by noisy idiots.

Rachel: What this place has to offer?

Fernando: It's a café more than anything… pastries, a small pizza, tiny meals, you know.

Rachel: How about that place in Nemi?

Fernando: The Colpa sounds nice but it's too far away. I need to stay in Rome until the team is back in order. How about the Trattadora?

Rachel: OK…

After finishing off their coffees and pastries, they leave for the Trattodora.

Meanwhile at the local shopping stores along Via Cola Di Rienzo, Liesel gets tired of Juanita's procrastination in choosing things to get for their mission.

Liesel (counting off the items in the bag): 4 pairs of pantyhose, 4 camisoles, 6 bikini cut size 6 cotton panties, all in white… You know Francesca has a few in colors.

Juanita: I got my preferences.

Liesel: As I'm sure Fernando does too.

Juanita: What do you mean by that?

Liesel: Nothing of significance. Your relationship with him is no big secret. You both love each other, perhaps too much; that much at the least is apparent. I don't know what your past with him is, but I can see that it is more than simply being as co-workers or even friends. I would dare say that you two are lovers. Am I wrong?

Juanita: Yes, you are.

Liesel: You have slept with him, correct?

Juanita: Yes, I have slept with him, ever since you were probably in diapers. But nothing happened when we were under the sheets except for a lot of sleep.

Liesel: And I surmise that in all of those times that you two were in bed together, you must have faced him while he was sleeping and wonder of the how and why you ended up in that situation with him.

Juanita: I never wondered. I know why I was there with him and that's because I put myself in that situation for him.

Liesel: So you offered yourself to him and he refused, yet why do you continue to try?

Juanita: Look… I don't know what you are getting at, but what I have with Fernando is something most women would want once they figure out what it is.

Liesel: And what would that be?

Juanita: Our collaborative trust that the other won't hurt the first.

Liesel (holding back from laughing): Is that all?

Juanita: To be respected as a woman and to be cared for as such is something Fernando does well.

Liesel: It appears to me that you harbor quite a bit of jealousy toward Francesca.

Juanita: Maybe I am. But in her respect, she wants us to maintain what relationship we have, and if it means that we sleep together, then so be it and she would not mind. And as for me, I promise not to do anything that would put a detriment to their relationship.

Liesel: And yet you still sleep with him.

Juanita: So I do, but nothing happens.

Liesel: Very well, but tell me if you will. How many times have you fired your sidearm?

Juanita: Plenty of times.

Liesel: Outside of a shooting range.

Juanita (after a brief pause of silence): Alright – none.

Liesel: I see; that's why you constantly go to him; you want his protection.

Juanita: What Fernando gives me a lot more than protection. He gives me his friendship which is more than I can say from most men.

Liesel: Do tell; how many missions have because so dangerous that he has had to come running to your rescue?

Juanita: Too many to count. But mind you, that may be as many as half of half of all the missions that Fernando has ever had versus the number of missions I was with him.

Liesel: Then who by chance was with him on the other half of these assignments?

Juanita: Our partner, Katherine, who was killed by Francesca and Rachel….

Liesel: I know about the mission gone personal with her. Hmph…very well, humor me as to why you will not shoot anyone; even in self defense. From what I understand, you are a good shot at the range.

Juanita: The sixth commandment.

Liesel: Thou shall not kill?

Juanita: Yes.

Liesel: Actually, the ancient text translates to 'You shall not commit murder'. According to the biblical text I have seen, God, in whichever one you believe in, allows you to kill in self defense when there is no other option to be taken.

Juanita: Explain where you got that from.

Liesel: I have been on assignment through the Middle East and through some of what some consider the Holy Lands. It is from what I have seen and heard, there is where the definition originates from. You have a right to kill when it is in self defense, but you don't have a right to murder.

Juanita: Explain how you can say that, once a child, turned machine made to murder people.

Liesel: Those who I kill; I kill for the defense of this country, its people, and myself when I take action. Remember that in your training. These people would rather die than to be arrested. They would dare try to put up a fight to see if they can escape and live another day, and in that fight, to kill those trying to arrest them. That would regard me and you.

Juanita: God has said, "thou shall not kill", and I won't.

Liesel: Very well; should that be your preference, I shall respect your prerogative. However, if you should land in a situation where you must shoot your way out, do not count on us to save you. We are a team, and as a team, we must work together or lose. Please understand, I am not one for leaving a team member behind. Should it have to be done though, so be it.

Juanita: That's not a problem for me.

Looking around the store, Juanita decides that this place did not have what she wanted, and goes to another. Liesel was right behind her as they carried their bags of various items. Three stores and almost an hour later, Juanita finds the items she needs to last a few days, including perfume, make up and soap.

Everyone starts to head back for 'home'. Fernando and Rachel being the last to arrive at around 6pm. Even though the mess has been cleaned up, Olga and Priscilla remained behind, waiting for Fernando. He was not too happy to see them.

Upon entering his room, Fernando tells Rachel to go wash up as he looks over the group sitting around the table.

Fernando: Why are you two still here?

Alpha: They have something to say.

Fernando: I really don't care about what they have to say.

Olga: Maybe you should listen, or are you typical American swine.

Fernando: American swine, smothered in Russian sauce… I have not heard that in years. Alright. I'll give you time to tell me what you have to say.

Priscilla: We're sorry.

Fernando (as Rachel comes out of the bathroom): Sorry for what?

Olga and Priscilla look at Rachel as she walks to her father and puts his arm over her shoulder.

Priscilla: We're sorry for causing this mess you're in.

Fernando: Sorry don't feed the cat or change the baby's diapers.

Priscilla: But…

Fernando: But nothing, Priscilla. Because of this mess I and any other member of my team could have gotten killed! Do you understand what kind of shit would have happened? Really- I put Ernesto and Pia into the hospital because I am faster than most of the cyborgs. If I would not have reacted in the way I did, or was slow in my actions, I would have several 50-caliber rounds hit my bullet-proof jacket and in not going down, Pia would aim for my head next! You people do not understand how deep is the shit you all created!

For the moment they remained silent.

Fernando: Shit… I really swear. You have really endangered my team! And you want to say you're sorry?

They all sit, looking at Priscilla and Olga.

Fernando: If I'm correct, there are more nukes out there. Now go report to Ferro and sign up for my support team. We leave for Turin sometime tomorrow.

Olga/Priscilla: Turin?

Fernando: Yes, Turin. You know, North West Italy. I'm sure Ferro will want you to be part of this mission, because it's a make or break deal with Padania. Make it and we collect a few more nukes, a few dead Padania and maybe some of their international sellers. All I care about is those sellers, because they are continuing the sales of nuclear arms which I am supposed to stop. You can show off the dead Padania on the news if you like. But if we fail, if this deal breaks, then Padania wins and Rome becomes a 5 miles smoking glass crater. Any objections?

Olga (before Priscilla could): I dare ask, you are heading this mission, correct?

Fernando: Francesca is.

Olga/Priscilla: What?

Fernando: It was Francesca's solo mission that uncovered this and it's Francesca that will finish her mission.

Priscilla: You really think it's wise?

Alpha: You don't trust Francesca?

Fernando: Lorenzo himself asked for Francesca to do this mission, and she was near to completion when the UN came to visit. Now she needs to finish it.

Olga: You think that's wise?

Fernando: Why?

Priscilla: Because, this is Francesca we're talking about.

Fernando: Understand I'm the team leader. Lorenzo made her take this solo mission, thus any team that attaches itself to her, she becomes the mission leader. I have no problems with that.

Olga: Alright then. After seeing Ferro, when should we meet again?

Fernando: I'm not planning on meeting again. In fact, I'm going to talk with my team here about what happened. If you want to add about the clean up, you can do so now before you leave.

For the moment Priscilla and Olga looked at each other.

Olga: Eight Mafioso found dead and brought to the morgue for identification. Nothing more other than 5 of them were taken out with headshots, two the chest and 1 in the back.

Priscilla: With such losses in their ranks, the mob is going to retaliate.

Fernando: Who is the local godfather?

Priscilla: I believe it's Niccola Denarianno.

Fernando: I will deal with him personally. The idiots who have come by have been hinting on Francesca's rebuild, so chances are someone like a family is in need of the same services.

Priscilla: I'm not going to allow some criminal to the high tech equipment the cyborgs have.

Fernando: What if it's a child needing updated prosthetics? Or a college student in the family in need of an upgrade? I'm not saying for them to get the latest cyborg technology, but what is allowable in the medical technology exchange. Nothing more.

Priscilla: Why don't they go the local hospital? They can be serviced there.

Fernando: They want what Francesca has. Within reason, only the SWA can give that through a hospital. Really, have you seen what the public domain prosthetics looks like? Sure, they are functional, but it makes one look less than human. They are not going to stop until they get Francesca. You tell Dr. Bianchi to be prepared for my call.

Priscilla: Dr. Bianchi will not agree to this.

Fernando: Doctor Fernando Bianchi is going to do as I need or he will face my anger when I return.

Olga: That's if you return.

Fernando: Doubting me?

Olga: You Americans make yourselves out to be bigger than what you actually are.

Fernando: It was enough to win 2 world wars and the cold wars.

Olga: You still have not won the war on terrorism.

Fernando: Wasn't Afghanistan your 'Viet Nam?'

Olga just gives him a stern look.

Angelino opens the good only to find the group in meeting. He rolls in a fold-away bed as he enters.

Angelino: Still meeting about what happened? I demand some protection from Niccola Denarianno and his boys.

Fernando: You'll get protection. Now what Is this for?

Angelino: Alpha here asks for another room or beds. Since I have no spare rooms, I can offer this spare bed.

Fernando (giving Alpha a stern look): Alright, fine. Put it over there and I'll deal with it.

Angelino pushes the folding bed to the middle of the room and walk by the group to the door. Then he stops and turns to them.

Angelino (looking at Juanita): I hope that Mooliachi leaves soon enough.

Juanita: A Mooli-what?

Fernando: You got a problem with her being here, then you got a problem with Nicky and his boys as I am going to withdraw out of here and abandon this place for what its worth. (as he gets up out of his seat) OK People, I tire of this place. Let's leave to someplace else…

Angelino (Getting into Fernando's way): Wait… maybe we can make a deal.

Fernando: You lost me when you called a member of my team a moolie. You would not like it if I called you a Pasta Munching Goombah.

Angelino: Maybe we can make a deal.

Fernando: You get out of my face and you can live another day.

Angelino: You can't be serious. Nobody threatens me like that…

Alpha: Angelino- I would advise you to leave… immediately.

Angelino: Who is he to be making demands like this?

Priscilla: He is someone you don't want angry at you. Now if you want protection from Niccola Denarianno, I would advise you to leave and pretend that you heard and saw nothing up here.

Angelino (leaving the room): Alright, I know when I'm not wanted.

The door slams as he leaves.

Fernando: We're not coming back to this place.

Francesca: WHY?

Fernando: Can it Francesca. Now… Everyone, prepare for bed. Alpha, I may need a little back up when we see Niccola tomorrow.

Alpha: Not a problem.

Fernando: Priscilla, Olga- unless you have something more to add, this meeting if over.

Priscilla and Olga both nod as they get up to leave. Alpha and Liesel follow them out the door to their room, taking the chairs they brought in with them. Fernando starts to take off his suit.

Fernando: Lights out in 30 minutes. Rachel, you sleep with Francesca on the bed. Juanita, you take the rolling bed. Now go wash up and get ready to sleep.

Rachel and Francesca go into the bathroom together; Juanita goes to the folding bed and opens it. She then takes the pillow and sheets and sets up the bed before laying on it. Fernando sits down on the cushioned seat at the end of the room.

Juanita: Thanks.

Fernando: For what?

Juanita: Backing me up.

Fernando: Don't say anything about it.

Juanita: But why?

Fernando: An insult to you is an insult to Cathy. Now let's leave it at that.

Juanita: What do you mean?

Fernando: You're both black. He insulted you on being black, he also insulted Cathy too.

Juanita: Uhm…

Fernando: Don't mention it.

Juanita just sighs before she sits up and starts unbuttoning her suit jacket and then blouse. Once she takes most of her clothes off, she goes under the blankets with just a camisole and panties on. Rachel and Francesca come out of the bathroom and strip down to their panties and goes to sleep on the bed. Fernando walks over to the light switch and turns it off.

End Chapter 24.


	25. Chapter 25

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

Special Thanks goes to Natchsider and Boomer Gonz for the use of their OCs Liesel and Alpha respectfully.

Special Thanks to Boomer Gonz for his help in making this chapter and past chapters.

* * *

Chapter 25: Meetings and Dealings.

The day starts at 5:15 for Fernando. He drags himself to the bathroom and showers up. A quick shave follows the shower. A spray of deodorant and cologne follows before putting on his bullet resistant t-shirt, adjusting it as needed, followed by his bullet resistant shirt as he got dressed.

Francesca got up after him some 12 minutes later, and went to the bathroom. He wrote a note for the others as they got ready. He orders her to dress up in as much internal protection as possible. Looking through her personal bag she gathers a few things to look semi-formal for the occasion. As she picks up her purse, he hands her gun in a mini hip holster. He checks both his guns one last time before putting them into their respected holsters. A last buttoning of this suit jacket, he takes Francesca by the hand and leads her out the door.

Alpha was stepping out the door with Liesel at his side and carrying a duffle bag with them. Inside was Liesel's assault rifle that she rode with on the motorcycle, and Alpha's HK MP5, both with several loaded magazines and a few other items Alpha had placed within.

Alpha: So, you ready to go.

Fernando: Yeah. So you two will be making a nest in the building across the street?

Alpha nods. Fernando takes his Porsche keys and hands it to Alpha.

Fernando Take us there and park a block away; we'll give you a 5 minute head start to set up before we go.

Alpha: Sounds good.

Fernando: Let's hope those idiots are serving some coffee.

They start to walk away, going down the stairs to the building exit. Angelino was outside sweeping the floor before he opens the store.

Angelino: Where are you going?

Fernando: Paying a visit to Niccola Denarianno.

Angelino: This early in the morning?

Fernando: I want to see him before he could get his morning coffee with scrambled eggs.

Angelino: He's not going to like that.

Fernando: I don't care.

Fernando starts to walk away. Alpha hesitates for a moment.

Alpha: If you don't mind, the girls upstairs are going to need an early morning meal. Please set one up, and I'll pay you when we get back.

Angelino (looking at Fernando walking away with Francesca): Don't worry about it. It will get done.

They both nod to each other, then trot over to Fernando and Francesca, catching up with them. In a couple of minutes, they are driving away in the Porsche to Niccola's side of the neighborhood. Once a parking spot was found, Alpha and Liesel put on their ear-wig communication devices and go on ahead. Fernando and Francesca put on their ear-wig 2 way radios and wait in the Porsche as planned. In another 3 minutes after exiting the Porsche, they enter a relatively clean private brownstone building at the end of Via dei Riani in Trastevere- a so-called tough neighborhood in Rome.

Fernando noted the lack of sidewalks and very skinny streets in this area of Rome. He wonders where Alpha and Liesel could be. They walk into the private building, walking into an Alcove, where 2 guards stood.

Guard 1: What the fuck are you doing here? This is a private place!

Fernando: We're here to see Signor Denarianno.

The second guard makes his way to them. He steps up to them, pushing Francesca behind him.

Guard 2: we told you this is a private place.

He goes to try to push Fernando, who pulls out one of his .45's and points it to the guard's face. He pulls out his second .45 and turns around the second guard, and aims it at the first guard.

Fernando: Now, understand that Signor Denarianno is the one who wants my wife. Now, I don't care about her past business with him, but call him up and tell him that Francesca is here.

Both guards: Francesca?

Fernando: Who else does he wants? McDonalds? Francesca, show yourself.

Francesca steps out, holding out her SiG at the guards, switching back and forth between the two. They look at her, recognizing the face, but not everything else about her.

Guard 2: No way.

Fernando: Call him.

The first guard takes a couple of steps to a panel on the wall and presses a button. A voice yells back from it.

Voice on the panel: Who The Fuck Dare Wakes Me Up This Early in The MORNING!

Guard 1 (pressing another button on the panel): Sorry to intrude, sir. Somebody is down here that you want to see.

Voice on the panel: I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS! I'M SEEING NO ONE

Guard 1 (pressing another button on the panel): It's Francesca, sir.

There is a long silence coming from the panel.

Voice on the panel: Send her in and have her wait in the living room.

Guard 1 (pressing another button on the panel): She has a friend with her, says he's her husband.

Voice on the panel: Husband? Send him in with her.

Guard 1 (pressing another button on the panel): They also have guns pointed at us.

Voice on the panel: What… Bring the husband to the panel.

Fernando shakes his head at him, and then tells him to press the button on the panel. The guard complies.

Fernando (almost yelling): We are here to discuss about what you want with my wife. We sit down, talk and then leave. I want no hurt no one, but as a warning, I have the block surrounded and I will set the place on fire if we get any trouble. Capeesh?

The panel remains silent. After 30 seconds, a tall man in his mid 40's, grey touching his black hair walks into the hall wearing a purple silk robe trimmed in black. He looks at Francesca.

Man in robe: In God's unholy earth, that can't be you, Francesca?

Fernando nudges his head to side to alert Francesca to answer him.

Francesca: It is I, Signor Niccola Denarianno.

Niccola: Than how about some trust and tell your husband to put away his weapons and we could speak freely in the living room.

Fernando: I prefer to speak here.

Francesca: Fernando, trust me. Please?

Fernando looks at her for a moment. Then he signals the guard in front of him to step back. In doing so, Fernando puts away his gun. Francesca does the same. Niccola signals to them to follow him. Fernando takes note of the halls he takes and rooms he passes until they enter a large patio deck in the rear of the building. Niccola sits down on one of the deck chairs, pulling out a cigarette and starts smoking.

Niccola: Have a seat.

Fernando: I rather stand.

Francesca (as she sits on a chair by the table): Fernando… dear, please don't respect him. Please sit.

Fernando leans against a wall nearby instead.

Fernando: What are your intentions with my wife?

Niccola: Now that I see it, I still don't believe that this was once the street urchin Francesca with fucked up prosthetic arm and deformed body.

Fernando: Let's just say for being such a good girl, that god gave her a miracle.

Niccola: I want to know what that miracle is and how much it costs.

Fernando: What for?

Niccola gets up from his seat and walks over to the patio door.

Niccola: Follow me.

Francesca gets up and follows Niccola. Fernando follows her. They go down the hall and up a flight of stairs, down another hall and stop by a door at the end of the hall. Niccola slowly opens it and walks inside. Francesca and Fernando follow him as they stop by a bed with a young teenage girl in it.

Niccola: I'm sure you heard that there is no greater love that a father for his daughter.

Fernando: I have.

Niccola: Well, this is Serafina, my daughter.

Fernando: What her connection with Francesca?

Niccola: Some bastardo ran her over with a car while she rode her bike a couple of years back. And those doctors amputated both her legs, left arm and put her in an external brace, replacing everything with these cheap prosthesis replacements.

Fernando (noticing an electric wheel chair in the corner of the room): Can she walk? Move around?

Niccola: She does very little even though the doctors say that everything is working fine.

Fernando remains silent for the moment.

Francesca: You thinking of sending her to the agency?

Fernando: Francesca, don't talk. Don't say a thing unless I tell you to.

Niccola: What agency?

Fernando: The SWA.

Niccola: Those are such bastards. They were the ones who did this to her, calling this state of the art medicine!

Fernando does not answer.

Niccola (looking at Francesca): Now, tell me. Where did you get fixed up at? Money is no object.

Fernando shakes his head.

Niccola: Tell me. I'm a desperate man for my daughter.

Fernando: We already told you.

Niccola: Then I don't believe you.

Fernando: Believe what you want.

Fernando pulls out his iPhone, making al call to his namesake, Dr. Fernando Bianchi. It is answered immediately.

Dr. Bianchi: Hello, Dr. Bianchi speaking.

Fernando: Pardon me on getting on your case today.

Dr. Bianchi: You! I was warned that I would be receiving a call from you.

Fernando: Big deal. You guys act like you're tiptoeing through a mind field every time I get involved. Now, I need some help on this end. What level prosthetics is currently released and what are in beta testing from the cyborg project.

Dr. Bianchi: Why would you want to know?

Fernando: I have a possible patient here for you, a car accident victim, already has prosthetics but is unresponsive to her treatments.

Dr. Bianchi: So what. Send her to St. Lorenzo General for proper care.

Fernando: I don't like dealing with the underground, Dr. Bianchi, but in order to get certain information about missing nukes, my informant would like some help with his little girl in return as payment. I'm sure you do not want the chief to know that you kept me from fulfilling a deal in obtaining such information for a little medical treatment. Yeah, the girl is in a private home off the end of Via dei Riani in Trastevere section. You be here in half an hour? I'll wait. And bring some coffee.

Fernando hangs up the call and turns to Niccola.

Fernando: I'm sorry for the amount of attention this place is about to get, but the very best medical staff is coming to see your girl.

Niccola nods.

Fernando: Now, if anyone asks you any questions, you tell them that the information you gave me was only for me. And what protection from arrest you get will be from me. Like I said, I don't like dealing with the criminal element, so consider it an exception to my rules.

Niccola: Will they make her like Francesca?

Fernando: I don't know, as close to a rebuild as possible.

Niccola: Again, money is no object.

Fernando: Francesca's rebuild cost 5 million Euros per limb. If you have not guessed it, we work for the government… Anti-terrorist division. Francesca was rebuilt with the latest cybernetics agency science has to offer. At best, your daughter will be built with the latest prosthetics. To get the cybernetics, she would have to be an agent for the government.

Niccola: How did Francesca become an agent?

Fernando: Problem is, she was. When you knew her, but a blow to the head and damage to her parts in a mission fight, she forgot who she was and where she belonged. She was repaired when she was found.

Niccola: But she was out in the streets for almost 5 years as I remember her.

Fernando: So she was. I just got here myself last year, from America from their anti-terrorist agency.

Niccola: Forgive me… would you or Francesca like something to eat or drink while we wait for your doctor?

Fernando: I'm fine. Francesca?

Francesca: I'm fine too.

Fernando: Now, Niccola, I cant say what will happen, after today, we leave the city tonight to chase these terrorists but I will keep in touch. About your underworld dealings…

Niccola: For her I will turn over a new lease.

Fernando: That is a dangerous thing to say, especially with your guards in the hall listening.

Niccola: They are with me in saying that I want to retire from this situation. It's gotten too tiring to continue, to few making it to the top and keeping the others from achieving the same status. You know what I mean?

Fernando (nods): Hmmm… When I return, you need to see a man by the name of Petri Lorenzo. You tell him what you told me.

The panel in the hall begins to buzz. The guards go downstairs to answer it, and within the minute, come upstairs with Dr. Bianchi, Ferro and Jean. They are escorted to the bedroom. Dr. Bianchi walks over to the bed where the girl was in while Ferro and Jean stop by Fernando.

Jean: This better be good.

Fernando: Believe me, it is. Ferro, you explained it to him yesterday's meeting?

Ferro: No, but if this is part of it, then it better be worth it.

Dr. Bianchi swings an extended probe connected to a handheld device over the girl.

Dr. Bianachi: How long as she been like this?

Niccola: Ever since she got out of the hospital. What's wrong?

Dr. Bianchi: Not to concern you with fear, but she has undergone implant connection failure.

Niccola: But those doctors said she was fine!

Dr. Bianchi: The hospital she was taken to probably did not have the equipment to see what was going on and just assumed that things were fine. They could only monitor for implant rejection not implant connection failure.

Niccola: How dare they call that medicine!

Fernando (walking over to the excitement): Dr. Bianchi will take care of her and make her whole again. You just relax and calm down for her.

Dr. Bianchi gives him a stern look. Ferro, then Jean walks to the group. Ferro nods, leaving Dr. Bianchi unsure how to answer.

Fernando: Is there a gurney in the van?

Jean: We came here in my Mercedes.

Niccola: It's no problem. I can put her in her wheel chair and take her in my van I had to get for her.

Dr. Bianchi finds the electric wheel chair at the corner of the room and takes it to the bed where the girl was. Niccola helps picks her up and puts her in the chair. The guards walk in with a suit and a change of clothes for Niccola.

After several minutes of setting up, they all leave the house. Fernando and Francesca stand by the doorway for a moment as the vehicles leave the area.

Alpha and Liesel come out from their hidden locations from behind the building.

Alpha: That took long.

Fernando: Too long.

Liesel: So what is going to happen?

Fernando: Don't know. Don't care. As long as the girl is short of being turned into a cyborg, things should be fine.

Alpha: Anyone sent to those goons is turned into cyborgs.

Francesca: At least it's better than what she has now, which is nothing.

Fernando: Let's go get something to eat.

End of Chapter 25.


	26. Chapter 26

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

Special Thanks goes to Natchsider and Boomer Gonz for the use of their OCs Liesel and Alpha respectfully.

Special Thanks to Boomer Gonz for his help in making this chapter and past chapters.

* * *

Chapter 26: Long Train Home…

After a small meal to get the gears going and to knock off that sleepy fog that sometimes stays inside the head. Though disrupted by the adrenaline, it is slowly returning. Double cups of coffee make quick work of it. Alpha pays the cashier, leaving a healthy tip as Fernando gathers the 'On The Road Meal.'

They get home at Castrogiovanni's rent-a-room building in less than 10 minutes. They find Juanita and Rachel waiting in the room by the table. Fernando gives them 5 minutes to gather their belongings and weapons. While Alpha, Liesel, and Francesca were at the garage preparing the cars for battle once again. He tells them to take everything, including Francesca's belongings, downstairs where he will be waiting. He takes his time to go down the stairs.

He stands by the front of the building waiting for everyone to converge at his point. The Porsche arrives with the Alfa right behind its tail. Alpha gets out of the Porsche, Francesca and Liesel out of the Alfa behind him. For a moment they gather around Fernando. Alpha makes a comment and goes into the building and up the stairs. Liesel and Francesca follow.

Alpha: I'll be getting our stuff.

Francesca: I have to get my stuff too.

For the moment Fernando stands alone. From the store's doorway, Angelino stands there, with a broom in his hand, looking at him.

Angelino: Back so soon from seeing Mr. Denarianno?

Fernando: And, what is it of your concern?

Angelino: We had a deal.

Fernando: We had a deal until you disrespected a member of my team.

Angelino: But I apologized.

Fernando: Apologies from a bigot who won't change his way.

Angelino: What is it to you anyways? If anything, your team member should be the one angry with me, not you.

Fernando takes a step, drawing his .45 and places its muzzle to Angelino's forehead, pulling back on the trigger.

Fernando: I'm going to say this once. I was married once.

Angelino: But aren't you married to Francesca?

Fernando: Shut Up And Listen! Damn you old man… I swear. Francesca is my second wife. My first wife, who was of African Descent, though Albino, was killed because of such hatred and prejudices you harbor in your heart. People who thought because she was black, that she was worth less than they were. And they did just that; they killed her. Now understand Old Man that I harbor no hatred to no one except to those who harbor it and use it to take actions against me, my family, my friends, and my teammates. You took action against a woman who is not only my team member, but who was also my wife's best friend, and despite our differences, is my friend too. And because of that, I will guarantee that you will never see Francesca every again after the sun goes down and night comes in.

Fernando puts back on the trigger slowly and then pulls his gun from Angelino's forehead.

Fernando: Don't worry about me killing you. Others will do that; I will just refuse to come back to this shit hole of a neighborhood.

With the sounds of the others approaching the building's exit. They all gather around Fernando, and notice he was staring at Angelino. They all turn to him.

Francesca: Something wrong?

Angelino walks to Juanita.

Angelino: Excuse me miss. I am terribly sorry about what I said last night.

Juanita: You're forgiven.

Angelino: I am?

Fernando: You are with her, not with me. Unlike me she is an old fashion church girl; I am not. Therefore I am much less forgiving.

Fernando turns to the others and looks at them over.

Fernando: Pack up the cars. Alpha, Liesel, you are driving the Porsche. Rachel, you are with them and protect Juanita. I'll be in the Alfa with Francesca. First stop, the SWA compound and get refill medications for the girls.

Alpha (as he walks away to the cars): All right ladies, you heard the man.

Though Liesel and Rachel comply, Juanita and Francesca do not and stand by Fernando.

Juanita: That was uncalled for.

Fernando: I don't give a fuck anymore. Now pack up your things and get in the car before you see my temper go off like you did once before.

As much as she wanted to prove her point, Juanita follows his instructions. To keep things calm and quiet, she was willing to lose this argument for now. Without further instructions, she walks to the Porsche and takes a seat in the rear. Rachel soon follows, then Liesel. Alpha steps into the driver's door and turns to Fernando for final instructions.

Fernando: The food is in the center console. Feed them if they are hungry, otherwise first stop is the SWA Medical ward for medical updates and medicine refills.

Alpha: Gotcha boss.

Alpha gets in the Porsche and belts himself in after closing the door. The engine is turned and stays in place as Fernando walks to the Alfa. She takes a step closer to Angelino.

Francesca: I'll be back.

Angelino: Don't. Just go with your husband and do good by him.

Francesca: I always have…

The horn of the Alfa blares loudly, waking up the rest of the neighborhood that remained asleep. Francesca turns to see Fernando staring right at her, not happy about the delay. He signals to her to come. She hesitates but eventually complies. She walks around the Alfa and gets in the passenger side.

Fernando (turning on the engine): You are not seeing him or this shit hole of a neighborhood again.

Francesca: But… he's a friend, he helped us!

Fernando puts the car in gear and drives off. He takes the lead to their destination.

Fernando: That help came at a price several times higher than that if we were to have stayed in the Roma Hilton. You do not know how much was given to him in order to get us the basics, to leave us alone and to act like we were not there. In all, he failed us, he exposed us and all that work you did for him you were not paid for. If you think your work paid for our rooms, no. Alpha and I paid for the rooms and for the food we ate. We paid him enough to pay for his property taxes for the next 2 years. So if you think he helped us, think again. He used us. Until then I don't want to hear it.

The next 8 minutes of driving was spent in silence. Little trouble was given when the group approached the gate, and they continued onward to the medical building, where Fernando parks the Alfa right by the steps. Everyone gets out of the cars and gather by Fernando as he makes a call on his iPhone.

Fernando: Hello, Dr. Bianchi. Who else would it be ruining your day? No, in actuality I have the girls here, and I would like a very quick look over on them and a refill of the conditioning medications before we leave to finish this mission. It should take 15 – 20 minutes tops. Yeah – Rachel, Francesca and Liesel. I don't care if Lorenzo wants to see me, I'm hunting nukes and if any of them fail in mission, I'll be back to nuke your rear end- you got that?

Fernando hangs up the phone and looks at everyone.

Fernando: Dr. Bianchi is waiting for you.

For a moment they look at him, then at each other.

Fernando: Go…

The girls leave to enter the medical building, leaving Juanita and Alpha with him.

Alpha: Why do you want Liesel to be checked out? I could tell you she's fine.

Fernando: We've been on this rollercoaster mission for almost 3 weeks now. We are all reaching the breaking point so a little time out and examination should take the edge of things and set things straight. It's one thing for you to tell you you're alright, it's another thing for Dr. Bianchi to tell me the same thing. Either way, it's my judgment to make.

From the administration building a golf car makes its way to the medical building. In it were Lorenzo, Ferro, Tee and Claes, with Lorenzo driving. He approaches from the opposite side of the medical building, parking the golf cart in front of the Alfa. They step out and walk towards Fernando.

Lorenzo (pointing to Fernando): You and I need to talk.

Fernando: We can talk right here.

Lorenzo: What's the idea bringing a known criminal to this agency for support services?

Fernando: You sit down with him, you talk with him, you hear what he has to say.

Lorenzo: I already have. Now explain your involvement.

Fernando: Self Defense.

Lorenzo: Self Defense my ass.

Fernando: Look, his men, for what ever reason was hunting Francesca… once it was know that she had returned where she was for all these year, looking like a miracle happened to her. On more than one occasion, we were approached by men with guns and terminated them accordingly. Once I had a name who was hunting Francesca, I decided to confront him and find out why. In finding out why led to me calling the SWA and getting the medical staff involved and having Niccola talk to you for an exchange of services.

Lorenzo: Look, next time you run into this kind of situation, walk away from it. The public has the best medical care available to them.

Fernando: If that's the best, I would not want to see what the worst.

Lorenzo: What do you mean by that?

Fernando: A bed ridden girl with failed cybernetic prosthesis? The SWA is supposed to give such cybernetic technologies to help those who need them. But there is a girl with failed systems, unable to get out of bed. Tell me- what will her mental and emotional conditioning will be? Better yet- tells me- is that a successful patient based from the sharing of technologies to the public sector? What you do with Niccola and his girl is on you. But at least give her what is owed to her, some form of life outside of a bed in a dark room.

Lorenzo: Your heart bleeds too much for too many.

Fernando: If it didn't bleed at all, I would not be here helping with your Padania Terrorist problem.

For a moment they stare at each other. Lorenzo breaks the silence.

Lorenzo: Explain the extension of your mission.

Fernando: Didn't Ferro tell you?

Lorenzo: Ferro told me many things. I want to hear it from you.

Fernando: 21 nukes were found. I don't believe that those were all of them. Such an amount is too 'odd' if you know what I mean. Things are usually bought in 10s, 25s, 50s, and 100s count.

Alpha: Bulk rate discounts and all, you know.

Fernando: Alpha!

Alpha: What?

Fernando: 21 does not fit in that math, so there has to be a few left somewhere. I intend to find them.

Lorenzo: You have any leads?

Fernando: Maybe.

Lorenzo: Details.

Fernando: The group Francesca infiltrated were the ones who made the threat. Therefore they have nukes to do this, or they can get nukes. Either way, your government and mine will not allow the flow of nuclear weapons of mass destruction into the hands of illegal governments or private organizations. With or without your blessings, I'm taking my team to this mission's end.

Lorenzo: Why is your team here?

Fernando: I need them to be checked up and their conditioning medications refilled before we continue. If you have not noticed, it's been a very long time since we returned, and yet we are not finished.

Lorenzo: I want a mission request report on my desk before you go.

Fernando: You have it in your email in box.

Lorenzo: Not good enough.

Fernando: It's what I can give.

Lorenzo: Report to my office now.

Fernando: With all due regrets and apologizes, I refuse to follow that order.

Lorenzo: Why?

Fernando: What you have to say can be said here in front of the others.

Lorenzo: You are treading on very thin ice here.

Fernando: The more time we waste gives them more time to hide or move those nukes, sell them to others who will not hesitate in using them, and instead of Rome being a smoldering radioactive crater, it will be Milan, or Paris, or Munich, Vilnius or any target within 500 miles flying range because if they have nukes, they will have trucks or worse, planes to deliver them. They need to be found at all costs. Do I make myself clear or do I have to write a report to the UN and my American agency about Italy's failure to stop nuclear terrorism that involves the deaths of tens of thousands?

Lorenzo: You have 3 days to do this then.

Fernando: It's going to take 3 days to get to them.

Lorenzo: Why the delay?

Fernando: It's to reestablish contact with them, and give them time to set up for a sale through Lady Bianca, aka- Francesca. They know she is in Rome. They offered to pick her up by plane but she refused, so they know she will be driving back to Aosta.

Lorenzo: So, how much time?

Fernando: A week. Ten days max, and that is under the best of situations.

Lorenzo: With just your team?

Fernando: I already spoke with Ferro about having back up. Ferro?

Ferro: It's hard to ascertain what you need on what little you gave me.

Lorenzo: Give him the maximum available. I want all available fratelloes involved with him being the mission commander.

Fernando: Actually sir, Francesca is mission commander.

Lorenzo: What?

Fernando: This was her solo mission; she established contact and sales. She did everything within her mission parameters before this UN takeover took over. I'm giving it back to her, even though I have the power to override any decision she makes, we are her back up. I'm just second in command for now.

Lorenzo: Change that. You are mission commander. She is just an infiltrator, spy, and terminator.

Fernando: Why? Why take that away from her?

Lorenzo: Despite her age, looks and intelligence, Francesca is still a cyborg. Many in the handler ranks will not take orders from a cyborg.

Fernando: Why? Why take that away from her?

Lorenzo: Then there is that… what makes Francesca unique, no handler is going to take orders from someone they consider an airhead of a ditsy broad. Therefore, you are now mission commander.

Fernando: I see.

Lorenzo: I agree with your choice, she was doing well in her solo mission, but not everyone knows what she was doing.

Fernando's iPhone rings. He gets it out of his pocket and answers the call.

Fernando: Hello? What is it Dr. Bianchi? You won't release Francesca? Hold on.

Fernando hands the iPhone to Chief Lorenzo, explaining what he was told.

Fernando: Dr. Bianchi is not going to release Francesca in fear of having her injured again. He believes that she is not mission ready and needs time to heal.

Lorenzo: And your assessment?

Fernando: Injured or not, Francesca is the key to this mission. I need her to be there.

Chief Lorenzo put the iPhone to his ear.

Lorenzo: Dr. Bianchi, This is an order from me. Do what it takes to make Francesca Mission Ready. If she has to operate as an injured unit, then have her do so. She's an important part on this mission and is required to be an active part in it. Now make it so.

Chief Lorenzo hands the iPhone to Fernando, who pockets it.

Fernando: Thank you sir.

Lorenzo: Don't thank me… not just yet. I want results. You say that you believe there are more nukes out there in terrorists hands- I want those nukes and the dead terrorist bodies here for the Prime Minister to make a circus show of it.

The girls leave the medical building with Dr. Bianchi behind them. Dr. Belgonchi and Dr. Gilliani stay on the building's top step by the main entrance.

Fernando (looking at the girls walk towards him): I will do my best, sir.

Dr. Bianchi: I have to protest, sir.

Lorenzo: Protest? On what charge?

Dr. Bianchi: Francesca is not ready on any level.

Fernando (leaning towards him, being held back by Juanita): You were the asshole who released her from the hospital several days ago! She could have remained there healing!

Lorenzo: Calm yourself down, Fernando! Now, you, Doctor Fernando Bianchi… I usually respect the decisions of my medical staff but this time, it is of utmost importance that Francesca is part of this mission. If she is not, then there is a possibility of terrorist using nukes on our soil or our neighbor nation's soil. You want that to happen? Then you take Francesca back into the medical ward and keep her there until she is 100 percent. If not, you release her as is, mission ready under the supervision of her handler.

Dr. Belgonchi walks down the steps, approaching them.

Dr. Belgonchi: We give no guarantee on her abilities on the field in her condition then. If a fratello gets killed, it will be because of her inability to do what needs to be done.

Fernando: I'll be the judge of that. I'm the one in the field with her and she has yet to fail me and I doubt she will.

Dr. Belgonchi: Then I put the responsibility on your head then.

Alpha: Now listen here, Dr. Bitchass. I've seen Francesca in action, hurt or otherwise. She's able to function better than most I've seen out there. So cut the shit with the mental injections of doubt because her 65 percent is better than most at 100 percent.

Dr. Belgonchi: And who are you to talk to me like that?

Alpha: If you don't know who I am, then you must that stupid or simply not important enough to know. Fernando, lets go. We got a long ride ahead of us and it's starting to smell like old sausage in this mug.

Fernando: You're right. The air here has begun to smell badly.

Ferro: Wait? Where do you want back up to be?

Fernando: The Marriott Hotel in Aosta in 3 days. They can get there earlier to set up but we will be there in 3 days.

Ferro: I'll get that done for you.

Fernando: Thank you. People- into the cars. We're out of here.

Fernando walks to the Alfa and opened the door for Francesca to sit in the passenger seat. He walks to the driver's door, opens it and sits down. He signals to Alpha to drive ahead of him so he could back up and drive around the golf cart that blocked his way.

Once out of the gate, Fernando takes the lead once they hit the A90 highway. Once onto A1, their first leg of the trip to Aosta via Florence, Genoa, Turin and then Aosta begins. The trip takes 3 hours but not because of their speed but because of gas stations and bathroom breaks.

Arriving in Florence, Fernando drives to the Grand Hotel Mediterraneo on Lungarno del Tempio. The cars are parked across the street from the hotel. Their luck managed to get two angle parking spaces right next to each other. At the other corner of the hotel is the hotel's restaurant. Fernando points to it for Alpha to take the girls to, while he got the rooms for the group. He did not get them without problems.

His entrance does not go unnoticed as he walks through the lobby to the clerks' desk. His very appearance makes look as the oddest thing that has besets the eyes of locals and tourists alike; a tall man at about 2 meters in height, black suit and dark glasses as like his suit, tapping his cane in front of him as he makes his way. No one dares intercept him or assist him as he made his way. He folds the cane and puts it on the clerk's service area, slides his hand over the counter until it finds the bell not far away and rings it incessantly until somebody, a female clerk, puts their hand on his. They both stare at each other for a moment before she takes her hand off his.

Fernando: Would you have a multi-room or bed suite?

Female Clerk: How large is your party?

Fernando: Six; two males, including my self; and 4 females, including my daughter and wife. The rest are friends.

Female Clerk: How long is your stay?

Fernando: Overnight. We leave in the morning for a long drive to Aosta.

Female Clerk: I see. Hmmmm…

Fernando: Is there a problem?

Female Clerk: Might be.

Fernando: The people at the Bureau of Tourism in Rome told me that your establishment could help.

Female Clerk: Help? The Bureau of Tourism is nothing more than an ad agency for us.

Fernando (tapping to the side of his glasses): They told me that yours is a place that can help one with such an issue.

The female clerk stares at him for a moment.

Female Clerk (to herself): I bet they gave you a discount coupon too.

Fernando pulls out a black American Express card from his wallet and slides it her. She could only stare at it.

Fernando: That… is my discount card.

She stares at it, only to have Fernando put down a Black-World Elite MasterCard next to it. A crystal Sapphire Blue Visa card is placed next to that.

Fernando: Your establishment does accept credit, right?

She takes the American Express Black card.

Female Clerk: You have identification to verify the card's ownership.

Fernando pulls out his passport and slides it on the counter before taking his remaining cards and puts them into his wallet. She notices the picture inside has dark glasses like he currently is.

Female Clerk: You American?

Fernando: Puerto Rican American of Royal Spanish Descent. Where do you think my money comes from?

The female clerk just stares at him.

Fernando: Lady, even if I was a Blind Colombian Cocaine Dealer; there is no way I would have a Black American Express Card. Those things are given out to Royalty and those with Old Money. The obscenely rich can't get it; you have to be invited to have one.

She looks at the card one last time, and then looks at him.

Female Clerk (as she signals for a supervising manager to arrive): I'll need to get this verified. Just don't leave.

Fernando: Where am I going to go?

The female clerk meets up with some male manager and whisper among themselves. He takes the card and passport to a nearby PC and starts inputting some data on various inputs. They two of them look over screen and stares at what was imprinted on the glass before staring at each other.

The female clerk walks over to Fernando, giving him his card and passport back.

Female Clerk (handing him a set of electronic keys): You and your guests can have the Executive Top Floor for yourselves.

Fernando: No Room number?

Female Clerk: All the rooms in the Executive Top Floor are interconnected. Enter one and you enter them all.

Fernando: Oh. OK…

Female Clerk: Is there a problem?

Fernando: I was told that you guys would help. But never mind. I'll have my wife lead me around.

Gathering everything into his jacket pocket, Fernando starts to walk away, at first randomly but then makes a turn to the restaurant. Once in the restaurant, Fernando hides himself in within the lunchtime crowd and quickly finds his group before the female clerk realizes what he meant. He sits down with the others.

Fernando: Whatever they have, I'll take the lasagna.

Alpha (sliding a covered serving dish): We figured that, so we ordered it.

Rachel: Got a room for us?

Fernando: They gave me trouble and then treated me like some king. We got the executive top floor to ourselves.

Juanita: The whole floor?

Fernando: Asked for a multi-bed suite, they gave me the floor. Go figure.

Alpha: Hope they give room service.

Fernando: You figure that out and have them extend our stay for the next 4 days so we have a place to return too.

Juanita: We're coming back here?

Fernando: To discuss mission end and what to do afterwards. I'm not returning to the SWA without some Plan B as to where our futures are going to be along with getting the final reports written before sending it to them.

Alpha: Retiring?

Fernando (cutting a piece of lasagna): How many times will Superman rescue the world before getting sick of doing it? I'm already past that point.

Juanita: Superman would never get tired of the saving the world.

Fernando: You sure of that? He might be alien but he does have human traits. Patience and tolerance of a few of them. And as far as I am concerned, his patience would have run out after a long string of successes that won't amount to nothing much and people start to expect him to do a job that they should be doing themselves.

Before anyone could reply, Fernando shoves the piece of lasagna to his mouth and chews.

Juanita: You get paid for doing the job you do.

Fernando: At what costs? Even you started to doubt what we have been doing at the cost of friends and family.

Juanita: As long as I have you around, what ever has to be done will be worth doing as long as it saves people's lives.

Fernando: Consider this our last mission unless told otherwise from John G. And I don't want to hear it. Lets at least finish it and go home.

Fernando continues with the meal as everybody begins to finish theirs. The waiter comes by with dessert for the others. Another five minutes and Fernando was finishing his lasagna. The waiter comes to ask if anything else was needed. Fernando asks for the check, which the waiter quickly returns with it. Handing it to Fernando, Alpha snatches it from his hand.

Alpha: I'll take care of it. You paid for our rooms here and at Rome.

Fernando was miffed about the action, but allows it to happen. After a couple of minutes of paying for the bill, Fernando hands out the electronic keys given to him. Not expecting it, but in handing them out, he had a key for each person in the group. They get up out of their chairs heading to the hotel lobby and finding the elevator.

The elevator panel had a card slot instead of a button for the fifth floor. Alpha slides his card though the slot. The door closes and the elevator goes up. Stepping out to the door the group steps into a hall with 4 doors. Fernando walks to the closest one and tries his key against the electronic lock.

The door opens to a large entertainment area with halls to the left and right, connecting to other minor sitting places and doors denoting bedrooms. Three bathroom doors are in each separate sitting area. Fernando takes the one to the right, which leads to a bathroom to the left and a bedroom to the right. In the center room where they entered, two bedrooms are on each opposite walls. The last sitting area on the left was a mirror reflection of the one on the right.

The bedroom opens up to a large area with a king size bed in its center. The window was larger as there was a balcony on it. A PC system was on a desk at a corner next to a dresser. He walks to the window and opens the curtains, exposing the door behind to enter the balcony. He steps out onto the balcony and looks about the area.

Francesca waits by sitting on the bed looking out on the balcony. Rachel joins her and Juanita walks out onto the balcony to join him.

Fernando (looking at the cars): What do you want?

Juanita: Why must you think that I want something?

Fernando: When you want my attention usually means you want something from me.

Juanita: Not necessarily, but if you put it that way, we have the rest of the day to figure out what to do. So what's the plan?

Fernando: Rest. If you don't want to rest, this is Florence; there are museums and things to see. Do as you want but be back before 10pm, we got a long long drive tomorrow.

Juanita: Alright. I'll take the others out.

Fernando: Good. Anything else?

Juanita: Nope…

Fernando: Good. Now get out. And find a bedroom for yourself before everyone take one and there is nothing left.

Juanita starts to leave the bedroom. After everyone gathers themselves, they start to leave. Still on the balcony, Fernando notices them leave the hotel. After a while he steps back into the room and closes the balcony door. Kicking off his shoes, he takes off his suit jacket and places on the chair behind the desk with the PC before crawling into bed for a nap.

Liesel: We should spend our time wisely, checking our equipment and such.

Alpha: I know, but do you remember our little tradition before each assignment?

Liesel: Of course, but why…

Alpha: Well, that's not available to us at the moment, so we should use a suitable substitute.

Liesel: I see; very well, I beseech you to do your worst.

Taking this moment as a rare opportunity, Alpha went ahead and treated Liesel to a day in Florence where they visited the Uffizi admiring the various works and pieces therein. Then a show at the Odeon Cinema, before finishing off with a long and intimate dinner at Il Cibrèo.

At 6pm, Fernando goes down for dinner, since no one had returned. Pasta Primavera, with white wine and caramel custard for dessert both satisfied his palette as well as his stomach. Going upstairs to back to his room, Fernando lays own on the bed. Italian TV shows much of nothing other than the news and gossip shows.

Up to 9pm, Fernando spends time on his laptop. Looking over various routes and past entries, he tries to see if anything was left out. At 9:30 he was putting the laptop away and going to sleep. Not happy with the prospect that they were going to stay out as late as possible, Fernando figures that he would go off on them in the morning. Just in case, he sets the laptop on the desk by the PC on Surveillance Mode, and record who enters the room at what time.

They enter the room at 11:00pm, a little louder than they should be, but Fernando would sleep through the building collapsing about him on a 7.5 earthquake. Noticing how quiet it was, they went to check on Fernando who was still sleeping. It takes them a while to settle down, but they managed. They were asleep by midnight.


	27. Chapter 27

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

Special Thanks goes to Natchsider and Boomer Gonz for the use of their OCs Liesel and Alpha respectfully.

Special Thanks to Boomer Gonz for his help in making this chapter and past chapters.

* * *

Chapter 27: Being a Man is Not Enough.

Fernando wakes up at 6:30am. By 7AM he was ready to go on without everyone, but instead goes out to get breakfast for everyone delivered to the room. Some 20 minutes after returning to his room, breakfast is delivered. He sets up the breakfast on the table for everyone to get. However, waking everyone up is another matter. Liesel and Alpha arrive first after having showered up and dressed. Rachel and Francesca soon follow. Lastly, Juanita needed to be woken up.

Fernando walks into her room and tries nudging her. Juanita was not happy with the intrusion.

Juanita: What do you want?

Fernando: Time for you to wake up, dress up, wash up and eat, though not in that order but at least wake up and get dressed before you get out of the bed. We are leaving in half an hour.

Juanita: Oh.

She wanted to say something but he interrupts her.

Fernando: Hurry up.

He tries to get out of the bed but she takes his hand.

Juanita: I don't know what to say or how to say it.

Fernando: Then just say it.

Juanita: I want you to be careful out there.

Fernando: I always am.

Juanita: No… It's not that.

Fernando: Then what is it?

Juanita: I shouldn't but…

Fernando: But what?

Juanita: I would like for you to make love to me… before we get there… before you go.

Fernando does not know how to answer. They have shared too many years, intertwined with too many other lovers but never themselves despite the times they had together. With women and shared intimacy, Fernando is a gentleman. He looks at her.

Fernando: We'll see what happens.

They both look at each other at each other. She gets up and sits on the bed next to him. Her see through negligee and camisole showed everything she had to offer, which was still as tight as girls half her age due to her regiment of exercise.

Juanita: So there is no persuading you to giving me some personal time?

Fernando: Not now. Maybe after the mission, but not now as in during.

Juanita: I see. So if we get this done with our asses intact, I want yours with mine.

Fernando slowly gets out of the bed and walks to the room's door. He turns to face her.

Fernando: You got 20 minutes to shower up, get dressed, and eat breakfast.

He walks out the door and closes it behind him.

Juanita sits up and inches up to the edge of the bed, dropping her legs down the side. Finding her slippers, she puts them and gathers the necessary items from her travel bag. She is soon in the bathroom taking a quick shower. Five minutes after her shower, she is already dressed and entering the dining area.

Alpha: Look who finally came.

Fernando (serving Juanita some breakfast): Can it Alpha. We are getting short on time.

Alpha: Don't worry about it. We can make it to Genoa with more than enough time!

Fernando: Alpha, should you be checking to see if we can have this place for the remainder of the week so when we get back; we got it.

*Alpha: Alright, I know when I'm not wanted. Come Liesel; let's handle some…paperwork.

Alpha and Liesel walk out the door. As they stroll to the nearest elevator, Liesel can't help but notice the ease in which Alpha's demeanor becomes as their situation becomes ever more complicated. Stepping into the elevator, Liesel dares to ask.

Liesel: So, what sort of paperwork are we to complete?

Alpha: Hmm? Oh, set up the rooms, get security to double up on our VIP quarters, check the cars, scope out for any 'skinnies'; you know…the usual.

Liesel: _You're_ usual perhaps.

Alpha: And _you're_ usual would be…?

Liesel: Satellite reconnaissance of our destination, marking and memorizing possible chokepoints and ambush sites; as well as doing so for the roads ahead.

Looking over to Alpha, Liesel noticed that he sported a wide grin.

Liesel: But you have already anticipated my doing so.

Reaching for her left hand with his right; Alpha gingerly picks it up and as he caresses it in his fingers.

Alpha: Have we not been in each other's trust for such a time, that we cannot predict each other's motives and notions?

Closing her hand around Alpha's; Liesel brings it to her lips as she faces him.

Liesel: Through heaven or hellfire, there is no other I trust more than thee.

Approaching her in turn, Alpha began to rub Liesel's ear in affection. Leaning into his touch, Liesel smiled slightly at the playful teasing. Moving forward Alpha opened his lips slightly, just as the door ring sounded that they had arrived at the lobby. Quickly separating, Alpha and Liesel each took a deep breath. As Liesel stepped out first, she quickly stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Liesel: Although, I do recommend that you not attempt to read too much into the motives and notions of a woman. The devil is always in the details after all.

Walking out with all the regal grace that came so effortlessly to her, Liesel left Alpha entranced as she had a persistent habit of doing.

Alpha (to himself): If the devil is in the details; then Satan get behind me.

Approaching the front desk, Alpha and Liesel quickly introduced themselves and inquired the desk attendant about requesting the terms about their continued stay and security measures. Soon enough, the Hotel Manager is called and the conversation continues with him.

Alpha: So what would the issue be about doing routine security sweeps of the corridor?

Liesel: Pardon us if we seem paranoid, but our client does not exactly trust video surveillance alone.

Manager: And why would he not? He is more than welcome to view…

Alpha & Liesel (interrupting): He's blind.

Manager: Oh…well…

Alpha: Listen; my client would simply like to keep the rooms for an extended period, no future reservations, no bulk rates; just an extended stay, that is all.

Liesel: We are confident that you can accommodate such a request. It would be more profitable this way, no?

Manager: Yes, but….we can't confirm anything unless we talk personally to your…client.

Alpha: Very well, he should be down shortly. I must inform you though; often our tasks are more so to protect others from him as opposed to the other way around.

Manager: I beg your pardon!

Liesel: A good day to you, sir.

Smiling gaily, Alpha and Liesel leave the Manager at his front desk.

Manager: I believe it may be time for my break.

Walking to through the lobby Alpha and Liesel have a discussion.

Liesel: That went well.

Alpha: What would you say to a quick brunch after checking the cars?

Liesel: For what purpose, may I ask?

Alpha: A few tables at the restaurant are in decent view of the desk. I don't want to miss the fireworks.

Liesel (giggling slightly): You always do enjoy a good exposition.

Back in the hotel room; Juanita pauses her eating of breakfast, glancing over to Francesca.

Juanita: Francesca, you mind if I ride with Fernando?

Fernando (trying to intercept the answer before Francesca answers): Juanita…

Francesca: Sure… I don't mind.

Fernando: On the last leg of the trip you can ride with me. Francesca and I have to talk about the mission.

They both look at him.

Fernando (as he gets up before heading to his bedroom): Hurry up and get your bags ready.

He leaves to his room and gathers his things together. Rachel walks into the room, putting her bags on the floor.

Rachel: What was that all about, daddy?

Fernando: Nothing.

Rachel: Daddy…

Fernando: What?

Rachel: Alright, I'll leave it alone.

Fernando: Good.

Rachel: …It's Juanita, isn't it?

Fernando: Leave it alone.

Rachel walks to the room door and closes it. Then she turns to her father.

Rachel: As you tell me, anything that could affect the mission has to be put out in the open and dealt with. So what's going on with Auntie Juanita?

Fernando: She's going through some personal shit. That's all.

Rachel: Personal shit that involves you.

Fernando: So?

Rachel: It has to be dealt with.

Fernando: And they will be, between me and her. Your orders still stand at protecting her while I am with Francesca. Now lets leave it alone. I'm getting tired already and want to reach Genoa before night fall.

Rachel: Genoa is not that far.

Fernando: At least a 6 hour drive if we stick with the speed limit.

Rachel: But we are not driving at the speed limit, maybe double that.

Fernando: Rachel…

Rachel: Yes daddy?

Fernando: Leave it alone. Now get ready. We're about to leave this place.

She sighs for a second.

Rachel: OK Daddy.

She leaves the room, opening the door, and carrying her bag with her. Francesca was all ready to go, while Juanita was back in her room, getting her things together. Fernando steps out with his bag into the main room. He puts it on the floor, looking at the others.

Fernando: Where's Juanita?

Rachel: She's in her room, packing I think.

He just looks at them, almost wanting to bite some heads off, but he keeps his temper at a low simmer.

Fernando: Both of you go downstairs with Alpha and pack up the cars. I'll be down in a few minutes.

Rachel: What are you going to do, daddy?

Fernando: That is none of your business, young lady. Now go do as I told you.

Rachel bites on her lower lip before taking her things and goes downstairs. Francesca momentarily stays but picks up her things.

Francesca: That was not nice to say to our daughter.

Fernando: Go with her and wait for me by the Alfa.

She nods at him before leaving. Once the door closes, he goes to Juanita's room.

He finds her sitting on the bed though ready to go otherwise.

Fernando: What is the delay?

Juanita looks at him.

Fernando: Well?

Juanita (as she got up): Nothing.

She takes her bag and leaves. Fernando waits several seconds to follow her.

In the hallway, Fernando catches up with her at the elevators but decides to say nothing. The elevator arrives a minute later. It takes another minute for them to get to the main floor where they separate their ways.

Fernando walks to the manager's desk, finding the same clerk as before. Just to be annoying, he taps on the desk's bell until the clerk arrives and puts her hand over his.

Female Clerk: Can I help you?

Fernando: Yes. Did my associates from Lautani Protective Agency ordered for an extension of stay?

The female clerk looks over the booting records before giving him an answer.

Female Clerk: Yes, but the request was an odd one. I need you to explain it further to me.

Fernando: What is so hard to explain? Though we will be gone for a couple of days, we want to return to the same rooms. So we either reserve them for our return or continue to rent them out continuously until we leave.

Female Clerk: You friend wanted to discuss security details of the rooms.

Fernando: You know how those bodyguard types are. Paranoid. Anyways, what's my choices? Continue renting the rooms until our permanent departure days from now or reserve the room for out return in 3 days?

Female Clerk: It would be cheaper to reserve the room for the future dates.

Fernando: Alright. I would like to continue renting the rooms for a week, even though we would not be in them.

Female Clerk: Huh?

Fernando: A week? You know- seven days?

Female Clerk: But it would be economically viable for a future reservation!

Fernando (as he hands over his Black American Express Card): I'm not worried about economical viability. I'm sure my accountants would appreciate the exercise in math anyways.

The female clerk gives up on trying to convenience him of giving him a better deal and believes she now knows what Mad Money is about. Though Alpha signed some papers for the reservation of the room, the female clerk gets others papers for Fernando to sign.

The sale of services is finalized with a stroke of a pen.

Fernando makes his way out of the hotel and to the cars parked outside in the street. Few words are exchanged as Fernando packs his things on the Alfa Romero. In less than a minute they were back on the road to their next destination: Genoa.


	28. Chapter 28

UN Resolution, by ElfenMagix

Gunslinger Girl and its characters are (c) Yu Aida.

UN Resolution and its characters are (c) ElfenMagix.

Special Thanks goes to Natchsider and Boomer Gonz for the use of their OCs Liesel and Alpha respectfully.

Special Thanks to Boomer Gonz for his help in making past chapters.

* * *

Chapter 28: The Big Salami.

Driving along the highway at a leasurely 75mph, Fernando led the way with Alpha driving the Porsche behind him. He glances down at the dashboard, looking over the assorted knobs and covered switches, counting more than there should be and noting each icon on them.

Alpha: Just like the Alfa, I see.

Rachel (leaning over between the seats): What you mean?

Alpha (pointing out the switches): Just the like the Alpha.

Rachel: Oh, the oil slick, smoke screen, machine guns and other neat things? Yeah!

Alpha: Machine Guns?

Rachel: Last switch without an icon on it on the right under the radio. But I think he removed them quite some time ago.

Alpha (reaching for the switch): hmmmm

The switch is pressed and the fenders behind the headlights flip over. A mechanical bed pops up over the openings, but no weapons were there.

Rachel: Yeah, he removed them.

Alpha: What else can this car do?

Rachel: It can turn invisible…

Alpha: You're bullshitting me.

Rachel: Well, not really. It just turns light blue and no survailence camera can see it for some reason.

Alpha: Eh?

Rachel: That is how it was explained to me.

Alpha presses the switch to retract the mechanical beds into the fenders. Such actions so not do unnoticed in the Alfa Romero.

Fernando (to himself as he eyes the rearview mirror): Remind me to disconnect the modified car systems when we're done.

Francesca: Uhm… OK.

Fernando: Actually, I was talking to myself.

Francesca: Well then, maybe you can remind yourself.

Fernando (looking at the gas gauge): How far to Genoa from… (looking at the assorted road signs) marker number 23?

Francesca: We stll got a long way to go.

Fernando: Fair enough.

Another 10 minutes of driving and Fernando pulls off the highway into a gas station and rest stop. It has been some 2 hours of driving and they in slow highway traffic and were still less than a third of the way to their desintation.

The girls jump out of the cars and crowd into the ladies' room on the side of the gas station. Fernando stands by the Alfa Romero, looking at the station attendants fill the gastanks on both cars. Alpha ducks inside the consessions store along side the gasstation, bringing back several large bags of assorted food items. Fernando reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a freshly nuked burrito. Alpha complains of the intrusion.

Alpha: You mind?

Fernando: You know that stuff is as Mexican as your cybernetic parts.

Alpha: I'm not buying it for its nationality.

Fernando (interrupting him, putting the burrito in the bag): Yeah, yeah. Its fast food. At least don't try to make a mess in the car.

Alpha: Don't worry. It will be cleaned up.

Fernando: And also – don't be pressing the buttons on the dash. You might end up pressing the ejector seat and be thrown out of the car outright.

Alpha: Why would you have ejector seats in your car?

Fernando: Every spy car should have it. Besides, use it only in emergencies.

Alpha: You must be joking.

Fernando: Alpha. When do I ever joke?

Alpha thinks for a moment.

Alpha: Fine. The car has ejector seats.

Fernando: Only the Alfa. You cant have ejector seats in a car with a hard top, unless you want cracked open skulls and brain splatter everywhere.

Alpha nods with a smirk before heading to the Porsche and putting the bag inside between the front seats. He glances at the gas station attendant pumping gas into the Porsche.

Fernando: I got this. You can go get me a bag of the same and the largest coffee they got- half the crème and twice the sugar.

Alpha (in his best Charlie Chan imitation): Allight Boss.

Fernando looks to the ground, covering his glasses for a moment and shakes his head as Alpha heads back to the store. The attendant tending to the Alfa removes the gas pump nozzle from the Alfa's gasoline tank intake. Pressing a button as he returns the nozzle to the pump, printing out a bill. As he steps up to Fernando, Fernando gestures to both vehicles with his right hand while pulling out a well worn VISA credit card from his pocket. The attendant goes to grab the card from his hand, but misses as Fernando palms the card and puts it away in his pocket.

Fernando (in Italian): I want to see both bills before giving up my credit card.

With a sour face, the gas station attendant walks over to the other one , leaning over to him and whispers into his ear, handing him the receipt. The other one nods as he takes the paper before the first one walks away.

Fernando walks to the gas station attendant tending to the Porsche as his friend walks into the store. He gives him a slight nod before reaching into his pocket and takes out his wallet. He pulls a 20Euro bill from inside and hands it to the attendant.

Fernando (in Italian): That's for you, your friend gets nothing for his attitude. I still want to see both bills before giving you my credit card.

Gas Attendant (nodding): Graci Signor

Fernando (in Italian): One more thing.

Gas Attendant: Signor?

Fernando (in Italian, opening his jacket and exposing his fire arm): Do right my be and I'll reward you generously. Do me wrong and I'll take it out of your ass.

The gas attendant nods nervious, then the gas nozzle pops, ending the flow of gasoline to the Porsche because of safety features in the system prevents gas tank overflow. They both look at the nozzle and then at each other. Fernando nods at him before he puts the nozzle back at the tank. Pressing a couple of buttons, the bill is printed out and given to Fernando.

Fernando takes both receipts and gives it to the gas attendant along with a credit card. He takes the papers and the credit card and takes it with him inside the gas station to process the bill. Alpha comes out with another bag of food, putting it in the Alfa before handing Fernando a large disposable cup of coffee.

Alpha: Here ya go boss.

Fernando: You mind cutting out the Charlie Chan crap?

Alpha: Hey, lighten up, will ya? I know things are stressed beyond their limits, but we need to not let it get to us.

Fernando: And I say can it. Bad enough we're out there and we might be not coming back, I can deal with that. It's the bullshit the girls are putting up... Liesel excluded.

Alpha: Well, maybe if you man up and take your responsibilities like a man, the girls would not be bad mouthing you.

Fernando: Thank you for stating the obvious.

The gas attendant returns with the credit card on a clip board and receipts for Fernando to sign. Fernando returns the clip board, taking his credit card and one of the two receipts. He shakes the gas attendant's hand, slipping another 20Euros into his hand. Soon the gas attendant leaves, saying "Graci" as he walks away.

Alpha: So what are you going to do about it?

Fernando: About what?

Alpha: Francesca first of all. Does she realize that this is a fake marriage for the mission or is she taking it seriously?

Fernando: She currently in mission mode, so I doubt she currently would realize it's a fake marriage even though she knows its fake.

Alpha: Then take her down from mission mode and ask her.

Fernando: No.

Alpha: No? Why not?

Fernando: I take her down now, she can forget the mission directive details we have been discussing.

Alpha: How long as she been in mission mode?

Fernando: Lets see. Since she was on her lone mission for about three weeks before I took her out of it. I have limited the access of mission mode on her at times but not entirely shut it off.

Alpha (counting on his fingers): A month?! No cyborg can run on mission mode for more than a few days!

Fernando: Francesca does not have any problems with it. And like you said, her 65 percent is better than most others at 100 percent.

Alpha: But having her in mission mode for so long can impair her normal personality functions!

Fernando: I am supervising her and if I need her in Mission Mode, then she will be on Mission Mode.

Alpha: She facing the possibility of cascade failure.

Fernando: And? That is a risk I am willing to take.

Alpha: On what reason are you basing Francesca's iniment failure on?

Fernando: Three days.

Alpha: Three days?

Fernando: Three days to complete this mission and to bring her down from mission mode.

Alpha: One glitch from her, and I'm taking over and shutting down mission mode on her.

Fernando: Try it, and I'll…

Alpha: You'll what?

Fernando: Look, as long as there is the possibility of one nuke out there, our asses are not worth the radioactive ash it will become when they detonate it. Francesca knew the risks when she accepted this mission, and she accepts me for making the right decisions for her since I took over. Now back down or else.

Alpha: I'll back down for now. But one glitch from her, and I'm taking over.

Fernando: Good. Now here comes the girls. Lets go.

Alpha walks over to the Porsche and opens the passenger door, leaving it open and he goes around to the driver's side. Instead the girls walk over and stand beside the Porsche and Alfa Romero. Francesca and Juanita walk over to Fernando.

Franceesca: Fernando?

Fernando: Francesca- get in the car. And you Juanita, in the Porsche. I'll deal with you in the last gas stop Genoa.

Juanita: But!

Fernando (yells): I SAID GET IN THE PORSCHE! OR I WIL LEAVE YOUR ASS BEHIND RIGHT HERE! AND YOU, FRANCESCA, IN THE ALFA! NOW!

Francesca complies immediately out of fear from upsetting her handler/husband. Juanita stands there in awe. The passenger door closes with a slam. Hearing this, Rachel runs inside the Porsche.

Fernando: Alpha! If Juanita is not in the Porche when I drive away- leave her behind!

Alpha (looking at Juanita): Aye aye captiane!

Fernando shakes his head as he goes to the driver's door, closing it when he is inside the car. The engine is turned on and revved to up several times. Putting the Alpha in reverse, Fernando makes sure there was enough room to turn away and drive forward to the high way entrance. Alpha looks the remaining women: Liesel and Juanita.

Alpha: You heard Fernando, Juanita. You need to get in the car.

Liesel: Look Juanita, orders are orders. I am not one to want you to be left behind.

Before Juanita can say a word, Alpha lifts her up and throws her inside the front passenger seat, throwing the door close with a loud slam. He goes for the Porsche key fob and locks the doors.

Alpha: Sorry Liesel, you may need to get in the back seat with Rachel.

Liesel: As long as its behind you, I don't mind.

Alpha (as he opens the door): Fine.

He sticks his head in the car.

Alpha: Don't try to run, Juanita. We're all faster than you and I will tie you up and put you in the trunk of you do.

Stepping back, he relases the chair's hinge, making it fall onto the steering wheel. Liesel crawls into the back seat, making Rachel slides over to behind Juanita. Putting the chair back to its driving position, Alpha gets into the driver's seat, closing the door and slowly pulling away onto the high way. He picks up speed to try to catch up to Fernando and Francesca who are now miles away. They had enough in their tanks for another 250 miles. They only have less than 122 miles to Genoa. Turin was just another 75 miles. Both can be managed on a full tank of gas.

The exit to Genoa comes up after 90 minutes of driving. Alpha notices the brake lights on Alfa Romero light up in front of him and slows down accordingly. He follows it as it lazily made the lane switch to the exit lane from A12 to E80. Fernando makes his way around, following an electronic box giving him GPS Coordinal directions that he does not agree with. Soon he was on SP1, "Strada Aldo Moro."

Slowing down to match city traffic, he makes to near the shipping areas where many ferries float along the sea to destinations on a tourist brouchure. He finds the Genoa City Holiday Inn on the map and decides to take it to its location on 47 Via Milano. Getting on the cellphone, he makes basic reservations for a group of eight and parking for two cars.

It was early afternoon as they pulled up to the Holiday Inn's sponsored garage.

Fernando managed to get two spots for their cars at the far end of the parking lot though there were other parking spots along the way, Fernando wanted that the cars to be far away from the others and under a security camera network he can hack into.

In the hotel at the check in counter, Fernando calls in his reservations and then asks for the manager. The others were not too far behind him, looking over the place.

The manager arrives, looking more assured of himself and not caring about the rest of the world. Just looking at thim, Fernando knows there will be trouble. The hotel manager stand behind the counter, crossing his arms while looking at Fernando.

Hotel Manager: Come now, what to you want? You're wasting my time.

Fernando take his wallet and fans out the cards in them. From the fan of cards, he pulls out a Black American Express card, and a white, red, blue, green photo ID card.

Fernando: Now you're wasting my time. I reserved the large agent room suite on the top floor with the multiple bedrooms.

The manager's eyes open wide at the two cards, each with the power to empty out the building and have it rented for his own. He immediately turned to the closest PC next to him, typing in a room inventory.

Hotel Manager: I afraid it is already taken.

Fernando: Taken? What about the other rooms?

Hotel Manager: The whole floor is taken by the punk rock group UN Invading Task Force…

Fernando reaches across the counter, grabbing a fist full of shirt, he drags the hotel manager away from his PC and puts his M1981/84 to the manager's eye. The hotel manager whimpers.

Hotel Manager: Its not like you people rent the rooms all the time.

Fernando: You know what kind of private and top secret materials are stored there? It was I who reserved the rooms! Who authorized such the changed!

Hotel Manager: Please don't shoot me!

Fernando: Shooting you will be putting you out of your misery.

He throws the hotel manager to behind the counter.

Fernando: Pick up that phone and call them that they are going to be transfered to another floor. And you better hope they have not gotten into the stuff stored up there!

The hotel manager makes a call to several room at once as the whole floor is rented to them. But no one answers. Alpha arrives behind Fernando.

Alpha: Is there a problem?

Fernando: Yes, there's a problem. This bastard rented the agents' rooms to a punk rock group.

Alpha (tilting his head a bit): What?

Fernando: You heard me. Now we got to go up there and take over a room from a punch of punks. Hope you're into slam dancing. Now go get the girls ready for a raid. And steal a luggage cart from a bellhop to carry the luggage upstairs.

Alpha: Allight boss.

Fernando just growls for a moment, then turns to the hotel manager.

Fernando (in a growling tone, holstering his gun away): I'll be back for you later.

In a minute Alpha got the girls on hidden alert and a luggage cart for the assorted baggage as they waited for Fernando. He arrives in less than a minute, grabbing onto one of the rungs on the cart and hauls at to the nearest elevator. There was some of the richer clients there with a couple of bellhops carrying their bags. They tried to step into the opening elevator doors, Fernando throws the luggage cart inside and pulls out his gun at them.

Fernando (as Alpha and the others got into their own elevator): Go get your own elevator, this one is mine.

They slowly raise their hands and start taking off their valuabes, not paying attention to the closing elevator door. Fernando takes his set of keys from his pocket and shoves it into a keyhole instead of button for the tenth floor on the top of the hotel. A quick turn of the key sends the elevator going up.

It takes longer than necessary as Fernando thought of this 'Slow Boat to China' of an elevator needs to hurry up! Another couple of minutes it stops on the top floor. The doors open, Fernando steps out into the doorway with gun drawn in front of him. Checking out the hall, there were several in suits at the end of the hall, not noticing of his presence. They cant do much of anything as the loaded luggage cart comes rolling at them at a high rate of speed.

They lay on the floor unconscious with assorted luggage and the luggage cart on top of them. He silently trots off to check on them, Alpha steps outside and signals for the girls to come out into the hall.

As the others approached Fernando, the doors open, and several men in black step out into the hall armed with enough fire power to overthrow a small nation. Fernando slowly turn around as he takes off one of the dark glasses from the fallen men, realizing that he, so must the others be, Japanese. A Japanese agent from the group walks up them.

Japanese Agent: If you weren't a national hero, I would have you arrested for assaulting my agents.

Fernando: Agent Michio Sekaru, why aren't you selling Toyotas or remaining safe within the walls of your superfortress building you call an Embassy?

Agent Michio Sekaru: Easier to follow that black Porsche of yours

Fernando: And how you got your crew into the American Agent rooms?

Agent Michio Sekaru: You Americans make it too easy to be American Agents. I read the book, "I was a teenage CIA Agent"

Fernando: You may be successful doing that here, but in America, you wont be. Now what do you want?

Agent Michio Sekaru: Same thing as you... The missing nukes.

Fernando: You know the Italian government has the ones I found.

Agent Michio Sekaru: You found 21 or so. Consider the R-36 Soviet missle only carried 10 warheads, the SS-18 M5 carried 14 and the R-36MUTTH can carry up to 38 wareheads. Thing is how many missles were stripped of their warheads and sold on this black market, or in the case of the R-36MUTTH, where are the other warheads? I would fear another Hiroshima and will do my best to secure that threat.

Fernando: So you want a piece of the action?

Agent Michio Sekaru: How you Americans say it? Fuck yeah.

Fernando: Unless you part of a UN, NATO, or American Nuclear Recovery Team (ANRT), then no. I'm also advising you to leave the premises within the hour unless you want to explain to my supervisor why you're following us. And take your bugs with you. I'm going to release an EMP to insure our privacy.

Agent Michio Sekaru: One hour then.

Fernando (looking at his watch): No more, no less as of now. Alpha, ladies, lets go.

Alpha (beating the others): Where to?

Fernando: Getting an EMP Device from the transport, where else?

Alpha: Oh.

Juanita: but we don't...

Several hands covers Juanita's big mouth and take her to the elevator.

Fernando waits for the elevator to go down a couple of floors before making himself know.

Fernando (turning to Juanita): What ever happened to covert operations being done covertly?! I swear woman, if I did not know you from high school, I would swear that you were a double agent like Jao Lynn. Now you are to shut up and stay shut up until I tell you to talk! You understand me?!

Juanita could only nod as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Fernando: You better remember that this dangerous game we play, we play for keeps. We win, we live another day. We lose, we push up daisies, and I aint pushing up daisies. You better understand that you almost blew our cover!

Juanita could only close her eyes and nods as tears flow out.

Fernando: Ladies, take her to the little girls room to freshen up and then wait in the hotel café. Alpha and I got a few things to do.

They nod as the elevator slows down to stop on the ground floor. Fernando takes his key out from the switch as the others makes themselves more presentable. They split into two groups, the ladies take Juanita to the women's room in the restaurant facility then then take a seat for the group, ordering coffee and pasteries. Fernando and Alpha head to the cars in the parking lot. It takes them as long to get there as it does to make their order.

Alpha: Why we are here?

Fernando: Sometimes you need to shut up and observe s to what is going on.

Alpha: Hey! I'm not Juanita. I don't know why you put up with her so much unless you two are screwing or something.

Fernando rummages through the cars, pulling out a couple of black boxes with blinking LEDS on them from the center consoles and inide the dash board. He hands them over to Alpha. A high pitch whistle can be hear as it goes higher in frequency. Going into the trunk of both cars, another two smaller boxes are taken out and put into the pile of Alpha's arms. Then he looks at him.

Fernando: Don't you question in who I stick my dick into. That's my business, not yours.

Alpha: You two act like lovers.

Fernando: Try fraternal twins, with mind sharing capabilities and no secret between them. Now, walk 2, no make that 3 blocks away from here with those things.

Alpha: What for?

Fernando: You got two minutes to get going before the EMP I just started goes off. Then return so I can return the sensitive electronics back to the cars.

Alpha just stares at him.

Fernando: I said go! If those units get fried, we're not going anywhere!

Alpha: What about you?

Fernando: I have to stay and find out what goes up and recover the dead bugs. One thing I don't like is assholes bugging my car!

Alpha (before he leaves): I'll be back. I wont be happy but I'll be back.

As soon as Alpha leaves the parking garage, Fernando reaches under the seats and pulls them out, followed by the rugs. Nothing is found yet, as he starts to go through the outside of the cars. He steps back for a moment and looks at his watch, then realizes that the watch is digital electronics in function.

With less then a minute left, he steps back into the Porsche and pulls out one of Alpha's Burritoes wrapped in foil. With Burrito removed from the foil, the watch is quickly wrapped in the foilin as many tight layers as possible. Fernando only had enough time to sigh before the loud snapping sounds like tree limbs in a storm of the EMPs' capacitors discharing into the pulse are heard.

Carefully unwrapping the foil, the watch is found in perfect order, but not the iPhone his pocket as Fernando realizes the loses in technology. At least the iPhone is replaceable, the watch which is also a high resolution spy camera, is a much harder item to find. The smell of smoke catches his attention.

Smoking under a wheel well, Fernando takes one of the fire extinguishers from the inside of the car and lets the smokey area have it with a couple of blasts of CO2. He does similarly to the smoking wheel well of the Alfa as well. He pulls a pair of charred flat plastic boxes from the cars. Rubbing his thumb onto the burnt plastic, the breaks apart revealing a coil of sorts in the barbequed mess of electronics. He can only think that it was a radio wave amplifying transformer of some kind, which in receiving the electromagnetic pulse, fed it amplified back to the radio circuit and fried it into a slag of charred silicon and melted plastics.

As he examines the burnt material, Alpha returns with the assorted boxes. He stand behind Fernando, looking at what was being examined. He puts down the boxes.

Alpha: Success?

Fernando tries not to flinch, then hands over the ash remains of the devices in question.

Alpha: What is this?

Fernando: More bugs. Though they would admit its theirs, the Japanese clone technology, not create it.

Alpha: So what you're saying?

Fernando: Its theirs, courtesy of a local spy shop in Rome.

He takes his iPhone from his pocket and show it to Alpha.

Fernando: Take the girls out, and buy me another one. Hopefully the data simm chip survived and I can revive it on another iPhone. Meanwhile the techs at Apple can oogle on this unit all they want when I return it.

Alpha: So you forgot you had it on you.

Fernando: Just get me a new iPhone in American format. Don't let them tell you that they don't have it, because they do.

Alpha: Allight boss.

Fernando: Stop it with the Charlie Chan and get the girls upstairs and ready before taking them out. I got bugs to find.

Alpha: How long you think you are going to take?

Fernando: Maybe a 1/2 hour.

Alpha: Need help?

Fernando: Get the girls and go as I... ask.

Alpha: I'll see you later then.

Alpha leaves, Fernando watches him walk away before he starts to reassemble the cars' interiors.

Making his way back to the hotel café, Alpha finds the girls huddled around a table for six, then decides to go check upstairs. He manages to get an empty elevator, which he takes to the highest floor possible. While taking the elevator up, he tries to pick the lock switch for the needed floor. The slow elevator makes it possible for him to accomplish his self assigned task before it stops on the lower floor.

Shoving a key into the Fire Control switch, Alpha takes control of the elevator, resetting and erasing all calls to the floors except for the top floor which the switch was set on. The elevator jolts for a second as its computer resets all inputs to null, and then registering the top floor switch on, and shifts the motor into appropriate actions. It gets to the top floor in another 30 seconds. There he finds Agent Michio Sekaru and his Japs in Black carrying out several boxes into the hall from the rooms. He asks his questions.

Alpha: What's going on here?

A Japanese Agent in black walks up to him though keeps his distance.

Japanese Agent: None of your business. Now leave so we can finish what needs to be done.

Alpha: I demand to see Agent Michio Sekaru.

Japanese Agent: He's not here.

Alpha: Then I'll wait and no one leaves until I do.

Another Japanese Agent walks up behind the first.

Second Japanese Agent (in Japanse): Is there a problem here?

First Japanese Agent (in Japanse): Just a punk kid. Nothing I can handle.

Alpha: Nothing you can handle? Yeah right. I happen to know Japanese. Now where's Michio Seraku?

They both look at him.

Alpha: I seen him go to that room. Bring him here or shall I go to him.

First Janaese Agent: Alright I'll go find him. You keep an eye on him.

Second Japanese Agent: *Hmph!*

Alpha stands their with his arms crossed, staring the second Japanese agent down.

The elevator behind him opens, with the girls running behind Alpha.

Alpha turns around for a second as the girls surround him.

Alpha: What's going, girls?

Liesel: I was going to ask the same thing, since we seen you walk like you were in a hurry.

Alpha: Same shit. Different time of day.

Liesel: As always.

Alpha: I'm actually waiting for Stupid Vising Agent Michio Seraku and have him explain what's going on here.

In five minute Agent Seraku makes himself known, walking out while argueing with the other agents around him in Japanese. He then signals them away as he seens Alpha and the girls with him.

Agent Michio Sekaru: You're from Agent Fernando's group. Interesing. Where's your leader? I only talk to him.

Alpha: He'll be here. I'm here to check up on your progress.

Agent Michio Sekaru: We're not done packing up survailence equipment.

Alpha: I bet. I just received in inventory list of what should be in those room. Nothing better be missing.

Agent Michio Sekaru: Oh. And what would you if there are missing things?

Behind them the elevator doors open. Fernando steps out carrying a suit case with him with a flashing LED on it. He walks to them, having heard the conversation as he steps out.

Fernando: Him? Nothing. Me, I'll make a complaint to your embassy and have your council hang you.

He turns to Alpha.

Fernnado: Alpha, I told you to get the girls and get me that equipment. This EMP is about to go off in one minute and the elevator is going to take 30 seconds to take you down stairs and you need to be 100 yards away!

Alpha: Alright, girls, lets get out of here!

They all run down to the elevator and take it down, running out the hotel doors, knowing what the device would do to their cybernetics if explosed to the blast. Meanwhile Agent Michio Sekaru looks at him.

Agent Michio Sekaru: You're bluffing.

Fernando: Try me.

Agent Michio Sekaru: You would not make this place an electric waste land.

Fernando: I can work with stone tools. Thing is, can you?

Agent Michio Sekaru stares at him angrily.

Fernando: You're wasting time. The elevator will take 30 seconds to take you down stairs. That is if you are not waiting for it. You will need another 100 yards to run to be clear of the blast.

Agent Michio Sekaru: Then how about turning that thing off then.

Fernando: No can do. Once it set to go, there is no stopping it. You got 45 seconds.

Agent Michio wastes another 5 seconds before giving his command.

Agent Michio Sekaru: ALL AGENTS! SEAL UP ALL ELECTRONICS! NOW!

Two larger sized agents leave separate rooms, dragging a milk crate sized box each into the halls. Other agents leave their rooms and start tossing personal electronics into the boxes, including a couple of guns with Electronic Keyed Access built into them. Fernando looks at his watch as this frenzied activity takes its action. He starts to count down.

Fernando: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Lights out.

The capacitors in the EMP can be heard going off in a loud pop like a large firecracker nearby. The two large agents had placed the boxes covers but was it soon enough? They both let go of the box tops in pain as an electrical shock hits their hands. The floresent light fixtures spark as several of the light bulbs inside burst. The smell of smoldering pig leather seems to fill the halls as electronic RFID key cards are shorted out within their personal casements.

Agent Michio Sekaru (as he signals for his men to leave): You are going to pay for this insult.

Fernando: Just do yourself a favor, don't play chess with checker pieces.

Agent Michio Sekaru: What is that supposed to mean?

Fernando: When you figure it out, you'll be using it on others like I have on you.

Agent Michio Sekaru (as he walks away with the last of his men): HMPH!

Once the elevator door closes behind them, Fernando walks into a room and picks up the phone. He dails out one of a few numbers he remembers. The phone rings for a couple of times before it is answered by a young sweet sounding female.

Young female: Hello?

Fernando: Francesca?

Young female: You're Francesca too?

Fernando: Francesca, its Fernando!

Francesca: Oh. Why do you sound so different on the phone?

Fernando: Nevermind that. Tell Alpha to return everyone to the hotel. We got some cleaning up before settling down. And to bring up the bags from the car. And food. Anything. And coffee, lots of coffee.

Francesca: OK.

Before she could say anymore, Fernando hangs up the phone, and starts to enter to closest room to him. He looks around, seeing nothing much was disturbed from what it seems, though the garbage cans filled to the brim with empty containers of assorted Asian take out. Openning one of the secret panels in a closet, he finds it empty where it should be filled with assorted handguns, ammunitions, protective gear and assorted electronics. Running into another room, he finds the same thing. The next six rooms also show to be empty of their spy gear. He wanted to build a nuke and drop it on their tour bus.

In the few minutes it takes Alpha to arrive with the girls, Fernando cleans up the rooms, emptying and tying up the garbage bags and setting them out in the halls by the doors of each room. They arrive when he was done, each carrying a set of bags except for Juanita, who was carrying bags of food and complaining about its weight. Fernando leads them to the largest suite, to the dinning area within. The bags were put away by the wall of the room while Juanita was puts the bags of food on the table.

Francesca and Rachel arrive to her and assist with the rest of setting the table with the paper plates and plastic cutlery. The boxes and other packages of food was taken from their bags and put in the center of the table.

Fernando stands out on the balcony on the larger of the two bedrooms this suite has, looking out onto the Genoan city scape, holding back on the fumes and flames in his head. Alpha manages to walk in quietly up behind him.

Fernando: Next time if you sneak into a room, make sure the lights are off in the other room.

Alpha: Huh?

Fernando: The window here reflected a flash the light in the other room when you opened the door quietly.

Alpha (walking up to him): I see. Next time I will know better.

Fernando: Also oil the hinges before opening the door.

Alpha: Why?

Fernando: Metal rubbing on dry metal creates a squeal, even a hypersonic one, which my sensitive ear can hear.

Alpha: Yeah, right. The reflection of the light against the window pane when the door opened is more plausible.

Fernando: Trust me on this one. Anyways, why are you here.

Alpha: No reason. I do have to give you this.

Fernando turns around to face him, seeing Alpha there with the dead iPhone in one hand and a box with a new one on the other.

Alpha: They would not want to touch your burnt out piece of crap – their words. You do know how to swap out the simm-chip, or should I get the cheat notes from the iphonehackers website?

Fernando: Put it on the bed, I'll deal with it later.

Alpha (walking to the bed and puts the iphones on it): I see. So what's bothering the King of the Balcony tonight?

Fernando: They took everything.

Alpha: They, as in those Misfits from a Japanese Monster Movie? What did they take?

Fernando steps down from the balcony, walking to a closet and opens its doors. He reaches inside and does something Alpha could not see but it opens an empty chamber that doubles the space on the closet rear wall. He steps away from the wall and points inside. Alpha looks inside the closet.

Fernando: Everything. All the guns, laptops, radio equipment, ammo, climbing gear, scuba equipment, you name it, it was in there, they took it all. Not just from this room, but all the rooms on this floor.

Alpha: If the paint was not sealed to the wall, they would taken that too.

Fernando: I'm serious Alpha. I'm going to need to make phone calls that I do not like or want to make.

Alpha: Well, Tell them what happened. The stupid japs took the golden eggs. They can handle that.

Fernando: That would be simple to say, and put blame on them. But I'll be asked to check the inventory logs and see who took what over the year. But that's missing too. They are not going to like it and I'm going to get yelled at.

Alpha: You're beginning to sound like a little kid.

Fernando: Maybe I am a little kid. Do me a fave and bring Jaunita here. I need to talk to her about what happened and deal with the agency on her phone. I'll fix mine after we deal with this.

Alpha: Alright, anything else?

Fernando: Get the girls fed and take them out. I'm sure driving all day is driving them crazy.

Alpha: I'm sure Liesel is fine.

Fernando: I'm talking about Francesca and Rachel.

Alpha: Oh. About Francesca. Remember what we talked about at the gas station.

Fernando: I remember. And remember, I'm in charge of this mission and of her conditioning modes. She stays on mission mode for now.

Alpha: Any deviation from her normal parameters and I'm taking over.

Fernando: We'll discuss that when you return with the girls. Right now get Juanita in here. I got a lot of expaining to do to my CIA supervisor.

Alpha (in his best Charlie Chan imitation): Allight Boss.

Fernando: Alpha...

Alpha (as he walks to the door): I'm going, I'm going, I'm about to walk out the door...

In a couple of seconds Alpha closes the door behind him.


End file.
